Fallen Leaves
by xLilim
Summary: Slight AU: Drunken bets, shocking secrets, a new wave of murders, and one very strange family-all seemed to have led to the unsuspecting romance brewing between one peculiar woman and two lieutenants. Eventual ShuuheiOCRenji
1. Screaming Lotus Place

**Disclaimer**: Bleach © Tite Kubo, original character(s) and original plot © Me.

**Warnings**: violence (blood/gore), coarse language, suggestive themes, tobacco usage, (future) adult situations, and various others in need of a warning sign. Read at your own discretion.

* * *

**Chapter I:** The Screaming Lotus Place

The glare of the screen against her glasses faded to black. All the data was stored on the hard drive and various other sources. The test subject lay unconscious after her extremist research concluded, though necessary change and data had failed to differ from the test conducted two days prior. She could cross them off, but she did not have that sort of authority.

Kurogane Akiye sighed, exhausted. She leaned back against the wooded chair, stretching out her numbed limbs as wide as the cramped computer space would allow her. Rubbing her sleepless eyes, she got out of her seat pushing a lock of tangled raven hair out of her face, surveying her surroundings.

Akiye wondered how long she spent studying the human brain while tidying up her workspace. Although after seventy-two hours, without a wink of sleep, doing the same research she grew to abhor, a small realization came to mind.

"Captain Kurotsuchi!" she called, stifling a yawn.

"What do you want, you bothersome girl?" the peculiar captain questioned, peeking into the smaller room.

"I quit," she said dismissively. "After seventy-two hours of inconsistent wavelengths and brackets…I've had just 'bout enough of the human brain to determine how dumb they are." She disliked humans. They were a waste of cells and blood vessels. Studying them only added onto her hatred and her captain's imposing nature didn't aid the cause one bit.

Her captain entered her small room, looking around slightly bothered by her excuses.

"I'm leaving for today," she said, walking over to a small table by the doorway. She pulled on a pair of large, round glasses over her smoldering crimson eyes. "All the information is still in the databases if you wanna look it over."

"Were you able to extract any samples?" her captain asked, intrigued.

Akiye turned around to face him as she reached the door. "No, but I kept the subject in the freezer if yer interested."

"Be early tomorrow for when the next subjects come," he ordered, uninterested in her sudden leave but what would arrive the next morning.

"Actually, I have plans on helping my brother gather them." She shrugged her small shoulders. "But if it's an order, I'll jus' comply." She struggled little to retain a proper level of equanimity when being around such priceless subjects, but her coordination was off and legs a bit heavy to pick up. She spent too much time buried neck deep in studies and experiments to realize her lack of sleep or rest until she stretched out her small frame. It was her duty to circumvent that level of exhaustion, but as one of the primary researchers of the Science Department and their newly appointed Ninth Seat, there was hardly enough time to relax or take things easy. "I'm sure he can have someone else help 'im."

"Good." The Twelfth Division's Captain, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, was more than excited for the new test subjects.

Akiye nodded wordlessly and excused herself, leaving the research facility with a quick shunpo. She had to make two more stops before allowing herself to rest. Her muscles were tense from constant manual labor and the relocation of strange specimens, along with other peculiar settings most women would be disinclined to go near. She was a lover of science, and her curiosity was her unstoppable drive. Where most shinigami fought to protect her world—sounding a tad too heroic for her tastes—she helped those poor heroes survive as they attempted to do so, liking the idea of standing outside the inner circle than within. Battles weren't interesting unless she learned something out of them, much like studying and understanding the abilities and capabilities of another. Aside from that, nothing of significance ever came about in fighting.

She shunpo'd towards Eleventh Division, the day was still young, although it was nearing sunset. Oddly enough, the days were growing darker much faster than usual. She knocked against the gate of Eleventh Division, ignoring the suspicious bloodstains on her white uniform.

She brushed aside bits of hair from her face, gaining no response from her first knock. She kicked the door, hearing a noisy altercation from within.

She arched an eyebrow, interested.

"Asleep again, you lazy bastard!" the voice of Zaraki Kenpachi rang loudly.

Akiye sighed. Zaraki Kenpachi knowingly referred to her brother with that sort of terminology whenever the latter irritated him.

She pushed the doors open and followed the captain's voice to the nearby dojo. She took quick steps, hopping over the small jagged stone walkway, feeling strange, inquisitive glances shot her way.

She glimpsed at her surroundings through the corner of her ey, men stared at her oddly starting to use her as subject to their usually battle-oriented conversations to something less glamorous. Some even shuddered at the sight of her, set on believing she would use them as scientific research. Though it was silly of them to consider it, only because she wanted to dissect every person in the world to see how they ticked, did not mean she wasn't organized enough to keep a waiting list. _Such feeble-minded fools_, she insulted through narrowed eyes before shifting her attention back to the clamorous dojo.

The shogi screens showed a sign of damages with crumples at their feeble wooded corners from the large hands of the animalistic captain who had thrown them open. The man was standing at the threshold without his pink-haired lieutenant on his back, considerably more threatening than usual with deep scowl as he continued shouting at the rest of the useless members of in Eleventh Division.

"Captain Zaraki," called Akiye monotonously, hopping onto the slippery floors of the verandah.

Kenpachi whipped around, facing her with a huff and rolled of his eyes. "Take your bastard and get outta my sight, Kurogane," he ordered. He gave the rest of the members within the room a sharp glare before storming off elsewhere.

She slipped inside the dojo, catching the attention of everyone inside the room, to find her sleeping brother drooling all over the once-sparkling floor. The big lug lay as innocently as he was known to do within their residence, golden blond hair a wavy mess and a calm expression on his usually sullen face.

She put her foot against his lean body, giving him a light push. "Kaito, we're going home now."

There was a brief silence within the room except for a few whispers she heard clearly, when Kaito's eyes snapped open, he jolted to an uneasy position. His eyes met with her spectacles, and he relaxed.

"Oh, that's great," he mumbled groggily while rubbing his face. "Where's my zanpakutō?" He looked around the ground and noticing the sour looks plastered on everyone's face.

Akiye shrugged.

Kaito stood up, wiping the excess drool on the collar of his shihakusho.

"Kurogane, here," a bald man called, throwing a silver-hilted zanpakutō his way.

He caught it with ease. "Thanks Madarame."

"Could ya hurry, I aint got all day," she stated, heading out the door.

"I'm coming already," Kaito stated, following his younger sister.

There was talk about her inside and outside, as always, but she figured she preferred other's being weary of her than aware. Since many were quick to categorize her as an idiosyncratic youth since before her acceptance to the Gotei 13, those around her passed rumors about her—terrible ones, though she hardly cared for their severity—that ranged from being a sociopathic loser with a cruel tendency of eviscerating defenseless animals to her immeasurable hatred towards anyone outside her family tree and the occasional genius comment. Though she proudly took upon the last remark because she had been revered to be one of the _smartest _students to grace the Shinōreijutsuin's walls, while not being very capable in the physical aspect of being a shinigami which was the reason why she was perfect for the Science Department. Of course, she didn't make ninth seat sitting around passing test tubes and yelling at new recruits all day, with the help of her siblings she managed to achieve the rank. Then again, she never asked them to train her; they decided it on their own after living nightmare after the next during their time in Rukongai.

She was never like other children, since she was raised in a different environment than everyone. After uniting with her makeshift family, they took notice of her insatiable curiosity when it came to old folklore and urban legends. Things of that nature drew her into the most absurd situations, a number of them so dangerous they were lucky to have escaped unscathed.

It wasn't until Kaito was at the brink of death that she was forced to promise she would stop looking for trouble. Since her attachment to him was far more important than troublemaking, she heeded his warning and behaved at the best of her ability. That was all until she was caught trying to dissect a small Hollow she stabbed with a fallen shinigami's zanpakutō. The group of shinigami that caught her encouraged her to join the Gotei 13 by attending the academy. Emphasizing the idea for the while, it was her older siblings that were the first to leave to pursue their dreams of becoming shinigami.

"Did you finish early today?" asked Kaito, yawning.

"Not quite, I stopped," she answered stiffly. "Studying the same useless specimens for three days straight was weighing on me."

The taller man gave an uninterested shrug, stuffing both hands into his pockets and squinted his eyes under the harsh rays of the afternoon sun. Her brother towered over her at six feet—slouching or straightened out made no difference in their heights— with willowy-like features and a jovial yet masculine jawline. He took pride in being blessed with such handsome assets that it never surprises him when he catches others staring. Regrettably, most stared for reasons unknown to him, and she found it difficult to give him reason to circumvent the nauseating guilt, which followed the revelation. From time to time, she did use them against him, mostly when he pointed out how petite she was in comparison to everyone in her household.

She moved closer to her older brother, pressing her arm against his and used him as her own makeshift shield against the ultraviolet rays of the sun. It was quite possibly the best thing about being short, hiding behind other's shadows kept her skin from harm.

"Where are we heading?"

"I'm taking yer ass to the Love Shack, and I'm heading off to the Screaming Lotus," she stated, tilting her head up to face him through her thick lenses.

"Why're you dropping me off at a gay historian's coffee shop to go drink the night away?" he asked, bristled.

"I thought ya were one for the coffee shops and the ladies who flock there?" she said, playfully nudging him with her elbow. "What does my drinking problem have to do with anything?"

"Well, nothing, _just_—" Kaito glanced over to the shorter unkempt woman with a sharp glare, disinclined to being dropped off at a coffee shop. He didn't even like coffee and no one of importance ever crossed the threshold into the pick lacquered shop. _Sure Captain Aizen took Lieutenant Hinamori there from time to time, but who the fuck cared?_ They were wallflowers aiding with the _girlish _decorations. And he was more interested in visiting a popular place like the Screaming Lotus Place—hearing all the _it_ people frequented it—but had to wonder what an outcast like his sister had been doing at such a hip joint.

He dwelled on the idea that she might have been seeing someone, but she was strange—wicked, unfriendly, vindictive, and scary. Her thoughts were clouded with experimenting. No man would dare to go near her in fear of leaving without his family jewels. "Are you seeing someone?" Kaito asked curiously, to confirm his own ideas.

Akiye scoffed, rolling her eyes behind her spectacles. "What gives you the stupid idea of me seeing someone? As if there was a man alive in the Seireitei that ever caught my interest," she dismissed quickly. Of course, she wasn't entitled to put a reason on how she gets her extra money to have access to more detailed experiments, since the whole dark business she involved herself in wasn't necessarily the type that was in her character. Even with Kaito's awareness of her double life, he meant to address her as she was—cynically disturbing—and there truly was no man of interest within Seireitei. "If there was…well…I suppose he'd end up splayed over a table naked, whilst I work on his—"

"As intriguing as that seems," interrupted Kaito, disregarding the picture his sister had created in his mind. "I'm not interested in the things you do to men when they are splayed naked on your work table."

"You just need to work on yer sense of humor," she replied, shaking her head.

"And you need to stop being so imposing with your other life by abandoning me in the worst hellhole in all Soul Society," he argued, deepening the frown on his face.

"Yer a little on the imposing side yourself, _nii-chan_. And simply because I leave you there doesn't mean you can't use yer legs to take ya elsewhere," she replied. "Yer stupidity doesn't justify my reasoning. Besides, I only go to that area because it's cheap and I don't hafta worry 'bout paying right off the bat. Lala's gotten me a tab and she trusts how reliable I am when paying it."

"Why can't I go with you then?"

"A grown man like you can find a better way to waste your life on something productive than following around yer _imouto_ to watch her get criticized and drunk," she replied, bringing some attention to details. Small, pestering details that may have been able to crack Kaito's thick skull that she didn't enjoy his imposing company, but if he didn't get it…_she was on the verge of creating a serum that would help him understand simplified yet very in-your-face rejections._

"Where's Toki-nee?" He changed the subject.

"Trainin' with Lieutenant Abarai Renji," she answered, having followed her older sister's every move with an insect-like camera the entire day. She searched for entertainment in viewing her sister's attempts to maintain her cool around her crush.

"And Nao-nii?"

"He's been on a mission since last night. He comes back tomorrow."

"So we're the only ones free?"

"Yes."

"Hmm."

Before taking care of her other pending arrangements, like sleeping, she would have to make that stop at the Screaming Lotus. To check in to her _other job_, which she has been neglecting and it was odd for _Iko _to take such extensive breaks in betweens encounters. She let out a curt sigh, running her hands over the white half of her uniform, moving her hands around her waist and over her shoulder. She forgot her zanpakutō in her workplace, but decided to ignore the fact since she'd go back tomorrow morning.

"I think I will have a latte after all," Kaito decided, vanishing from her side without giving her enough time to ask questions.

_Liar_. He disliked visiting the Love Shack, but was quite a fan of caffeine, not that he liked admitting to it either.

She shrugged and shunpo'd the rest of the way.

The Screaming Lotus was a two-story building, tavern in the bottom with a kitchen and full bar that served every type of alcoholic drink thinkable at a cheap price. White paper lanterns hung loosely underneath their billowing welcoming sign and through the second story window she saw a flash of green fabric cross assuring her there would be someone in to greet her. Though the bar had yet to open, it was usually teeming with well-known shinigami, ranging from important figureheads, captains, lieutenants, and shinigami she may have never heard of, and she was allowed to enter whenever she pleased.

Akiye walked inside sighting the buxom owner of the bar behind the counter lazily drying the glasses sitting in front of her. She glanced up, bored eyes piqued with interest and mouth open to shoo whoever had entered, when it was only the dark-haired bespectacled woman. "You're early," she commented.

"Excuse the absences, Lala," she said, hopping onto the nearest stool. "I was neck deep in provisional work, that Captain Kurotsuchi can really work a girl to death."

The hot brunette smirked proudly, sliding another glass underneath the damp cloth. "It's good to have you back."

She leaned into the counter and back, fingers curled over the edges. "Do I have any new appointments?"

"Right to the point, I see," she said, setting the cup aside. "Are you in need of money?"

"No, but I have a week off coming up and I was just hoping to get a few dates crossed. Not much of a hurry though."

Lala walked a few steps from her, pulled out a three envelops from inside a drawer and slipping them underneath Akiye's thin fingers. She inspected their contents, amused to have more than enough money inside to satisfy her greed, and smirked.

"This'd be nice ta buy myself a new kimono," she said thoughtfully.

"Yep, your top customers brought in the money this morning. The third envelop is from everyone else though," Lala replied. "As for new appointments, here's the list of people who have asked for you." Lala placed a slip of paper in front of Akiye.

She scanned through names, some familiar, others old, while some were new. "This might take up an entire month," she said, feeling a bit reluctant to work with so many people in a month. She shrugged. There would be a time and place for everything and she hardly had any to spare then. "Would you like to come with me ta get a new kimono?"

"Sure, when's the date?"

"I dunno prolly tomorrow after work, I'll turn up at the same time if ya don't mind."

Lala nodded. "Then, I'll leave the bar to Kishi."

Akiye let out a yawn. "Get me something strong," she ordered. "I'll prolly end up leaving soon or somethin'."

The brown-haired woman turned away, taking out a bottle and serving Akiye.

* * *

Akiye recognized she had crossed the point of no return, as far as inebriation came along, but Lala only continued serving her strong alcoholic beverages of all shapes and sizes, allowing her to indulge in induced-tranquility. She was a quiet drunk, who enjoyed the silence, which may be impossible when she was seated in the center of a cheery cacophony of voices. It disturbed her, but not as much as the promise she made to herself about only having _one _strong drink.

Chimes of new voices came to her ears. She glanced over with the corner of her eyes to see four lieutenants enter. She recognized each of them from Matsumoto Rangiku and the two men she often asked to drink to Abarai Renji, who occasionally accepted their invitations. They all stopped at the door at the sight of her, mostly the large-breasted woman than the rest.

"That killjoy is already here, let's go look for another place," Matsumoto Rangiku suggested.

"Let her be, she looks so far into her drinking that she probably won't care," Abarai Renji retorted in her defense.

"Besides, she's not one to speak to anyone she's not interested in," Kira Izuru added knowingly.

Hisagi Shuuhei would go wherever the woman requested and remained silent.

"Fine," Rangiku conceded.

That wasn't pleasing at all, at least not to her. Matsumoto Rangiku had every right to not want to be in her presence after what she told her around a month ago. In her state of mind, the exact words hadn't come to mind, but it involved her ridiculously large bust and Matsumoto didn't take it as a joke. After all, Akiye wasn't one for jokes…

She crunched the ice in her mouth before downing the drink, which left a bitter aftertaste on its way down her esophagus.

"Another," she called, lifting her hand up with her glass in hand. She felt someone brush against her, before Lala could catch her order and do her job. When she turned back, her dilated eyes met with the face of Ninth Division Lieutenant Hisagi Shuuhei…_and he has never looked so handsome_.

She blinked.

Something strange managed to creep its way past the many barriers surrounding Akiye's brain and it wasn't the normal disturbing sensation one would get the minute monotony was knocked out of clockwork, where things were known to explode. At least, metaphorically in this sense since allowing actual items_ or people _to explode where she was would be classified as abnormal. As if, she wasn't anomalous enough. So, as caverns and wild habitats caught fire in the most godlike form, she stared dumbly at the brusque face of the man that was Hisagi Shuuhei. Tall, dark-hair, vigilant gaze, along with a passion, though being overly obsessed with Captain Tōsen's ideals and talks of justice may not be a healthy hobby for any man, in protecting all was what probably made Hisagi Shuuhei—for a lack of better words—_sexy_. Going back to the exploding volcanoes that found their way into the creatively imagined fantasy world she profoundly created—she heard a familiar voice calling to her and for a minute, it sounded like heaven.

In retrospect, Lala was nothing like heaven and the only plausible way she would fathom such notion hit her like a sack of bricks. She was drunk. And, she had the goofy grin to prove it.

A concerned Lala waved her hand over Akiye's face, attaining her attention but quickly losing it. The dark-haired woman had returned to her tranquil reverie where ponies burned to a crisp and she found the magical _Know-It-All-Serum_. Continuing with her weak excuse of a fantasy, Kurotsuchi Mayuri appeared to fight her to the death for the lucrative serum…and unmistakably so, he destroyed her—snapping her out of her delusions to hear the barwoman speak.

"Akiye, you're beginning to drawn attention to yourself," Lala stated, shaking the woman's shoulders avidly drawing her away from her trance.

She shook her head in mild denial. "I was fantasizing, please excuse me while I find a better excuse to cover my tracks," she slurred, turning on her seat and jumping off, lucky to have landed on her feet.

Lala turned her attention back to the passive lieutenant, smiling apologetically for the display of one of her praised customers. "What was it that you ordered again?" she asked, preparing herself with a notepad and pen to scribble down his order without interruptions.

Akiye had been around to bear witness to the final interaction of words, fighting against her own fantasy from taking over reality. She took the obvious hall that would lead her to the bathrooms, unsure if it would or not. In her current state, telling left from right was proving quite difficult. Disregarding the fact that picking the right bathroom would be hard, she stormed inside like a bolt. No female shrieks or males laughing at the mistake of the poor drunken woman—the coast was clear.

She found her way to the sink, opening the faucet and letting the water run. She pulled her spectacles off, placing them on the small counter underneath the mirror. Her eyes curiously met with her reflection, glistening red orbs looking back at her, amusingly styled hair she refused to brush that morning, along with the matching bloodstains over her lab outfit. To her defense, she wasn't one for cosmetics or the mandatory law that women had to be made-up and tidy everyday—as her older sister insisted. The difference between her and her wise kin was she was in love with a man; Akiye was in love with her work. Both jobs proved to be wonderfully indulging in their own way.

She cupped her hands over the running water, leaning in, and splashed it over her face. She used her uniform to dry her face carefully when the door opened.

Akiye panicked in drunken stupor, putting her glasses back on, turning to see Abarai Renji staring at her by the doorway.

"Kurogane-san," he called slowly.

"Lieutenant Abarai," Akiye recited, attempting to keep her voice monotonous, though a slur managed to find its way into her words.

"You're drunk, aren't you?"

"I'm beatin' 'round the bush," Akiye responded, walking over to him and patting his arm. "Now, if you'll excuse me…I think I'll continue my _bush-beating_."

"Kurogane, if you need to be escorted home, I'll take you," he stated. "I'm sure your sister wouldn't appreciate you getting home—"

Akiye burped. "'Cuse me," she said, walking past him.

Abarai Renji was the man her sister was in love with, but the idea of it being reciprocated held Akiye at gunpoint. Not that imposing on her sister's happiness was her intention. She merely wanted all source of men to stay far away from her, or she'd regrettably snap their necks. Call it a _sister complex_ or whatever the norms refer to it as, but she felt strongly about keeping her sister at arm-length.

Akiye made her way back to her seat at the counter, _stumble-free._ She saluted her only _friend_ in Screaming Lotus Place—whatever smartass was to blame for that title for a restaurant needed a new brain. She wondered if she had always been so hateful when mildly inebriated, or had the lava begun to disturb her functioning head. Nah, she probably was resentful, working late shifts to achieve perfection, wasting away the _spring of love—_courtesy words from her _lovely _sister—to indulge in strange intellectual discoveries and scientific assemblies among other members of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. After hours when the tiresome and stressing work of Twelfth Division ended, she allowed stress to leave her being through secretive means that involved much…_surreptitiousness?_

She took another gulp of her drink, no longer feeling the burn as the liquor made its way down her throat. Her vision deteriorated slightly with each swig of alcohol. As she looked at her hands, sitting against the dark countertop, she noticed her fingers giving her comic relief. It was in the way they moved while not doing anything at all. It was when they started speaking to her that she began to freak out.

Lala was too busy speaking to an old fart asking her for accommodations with Iko all low-key and such, but the busty woman seemed a bit reluctant to give her approval. Akiye only heard said conversation because where her eyes failed, her ears prevailed. Even she didn't approve of the old man; Iko had standards and didn't attend any rambunctious man, unless the right price was offered. Lala submitted after two more offers, each grand in their own way, adding another name to Iko's to-do list.

The timbre of voices was in harmony in every direction making it hard to distinguish one from the other. Surely enough, the cheerful voice of Matsumoto Rangiku found its way to her ears when the buxom woman mentioned her name. The possibility of her entire group being drunk was quite present, probability rising with each slosh of liquor. They were served two hours ago, according to her mental estimation and the amount of time her ass had been suffering on that stool listening to the allegations of Lala and the old fart. Rangiku's voice chimed with mischievous delight as she asked Hisagi Shuuhei to go on the ultimate dare, _"go sit by Kurogane Akiye and talk to her_." Immediately, none of that felt right. She was an anti-social creep with nothing interesting to pitch into a normal conversation, and she may have thought the man was exuberantly sexy without intending to pursue said notion.

Expecting the man to reject her persuasive dare, she feigned ignorance when said man took a seat beside her. Akiye took charge of avoiding a conversation by drinking long gulps of her strong-scented alcohol, hearing Renji's protests to Rangiku's dare as if disapproving. Kira meekly objected, but remained unheard by the others. She felt the uneasy glances shot her way like butterflies and bubbly hearts smashing against the side of her face. She hated both. She disliked anything that assumed her girly persona. _What girly persona?_ She debated internally, until the ice inside her glass shifted, a smaller piece hitting her top lip.

"Lala, give me another," Akiye ordered gruffly. "Make it stronger this time."

Lala was still talking to the gentry on the left, too busy to aid a friend in need.

"You're Kurogane Akiye, right?" Hisagi Shuuhei queried, regretting that question immediately after he had mutter it.

"That's what my ID says," she answered cynically, slapping herself mentally for responding.

Suddenly, another volcano erupted and she figured it might be symbolic. Shuuhei cleared his throat, watching Lala hand Akiye another drink before turning to him. "Would you like something else, sugar?"

Akiye's round glasses slipped over the bridge of her nose, and she pushed them back, taking a sip of her liquor. It began tasting better and the nervous conversation starters shot her way were getting harder to turn down. Finally, her fantasy world crashed down, and she went into conversationalist-mode. Even Hisagi Shuuhei managed to loosen up in the slightest, still hearing the mocking laughter of Matsumoto Rangiku, clamoring about how difficult it must be being in Akiye's presence for so long. Renji, being mildly inebriated, told Rangiku that Akiye's hearing was better than anyone gave her credit for.

_Renji was right._

Turning her head slightly, she resumed to ignoring the sequencing. She disregarded her surroundings when something cold fell over her clothes.

Akiye bolted out of her seat, staring down at the beer that had drenched her torso, and she heard an apology. She looked up and saw Hisagi Shuuhei staring shocked at her with a half-empty glass of beer in his hand. The laughter from the room reverberated in her brain, and she uttered an insult to him as she glared.

"What?"

"Nothing." Akiye reached for the cloth Lala offered her. She wiped the white coat, but the stain looked horrendous. She'd have to beg Tokiwa to give her money to get a new one because it was widely known that she never had any. She hated Hisagi Shuuhei at that moment. Before she sat down, she pulled off the white piece of her uniform, leaving herself in her shihakusho. She bundled it up and handed it to Lala, who stared at her incredulously. "Throw it out."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Bloodstains never bothered her, but suddenly spilled beer had.

Lala merely shrugged, dropping the white robe into the trash bin. "Akiye, you should consider leaving soon."

Akiye stared at her wordlessly. She shook her head, reluctant.

"Really, Akiye, in no time you'll be beyond wasted and I have a feeling you may do something you _**will **_regret." Akiye could have sworn she saw the emphasis on that word.

Akiye shrugged it off. "Ya know me Lala; I've never regretted anything in my entire life." A strange hunch assured her those words would return and bite her in the ass. Her assumptions were a good percentage of truth, if she based them on simple deductions. Social situations weren't her forte unless she was living another life, but she was a wiz with numbers—that's all that mattered to her.

"Don't count on me when you come crying in tomorrow."

She snorted. Her? Cry? That would be an unsightly situation; children would cry out of fear and flee to their mothers if she ever shed a tear. "I have better things to do, like buying a new uniform." She shot a sideways glance at Shuuhei, wrinkling her nose in disgust as she overlooked her thoughts prior to their situation.

Shuuhei had been drinking, but after she made that statement, he placed his drink down and turned his body towards her. He rested his right arm on the counter, propping his hand up to rest his cheek against it. "Does antagonizing other people make you feel better about yourself?"

Akiye took another sip from her bitter alcohol before reciprocating his actions, turning to face him and lounging in the same position, a look of confidence on her face – though the large round glasses hid the determination in her eyes. "No," she began. "Watching people like you flaunt their meaningless existences makes me feel better."

Bothered by her response, he glared. "And you wonder why everyone ignores you," he stated, turning his face slightly.

"I don't wonder," she snapped. "I know why everyone disregards my existence, but that simple ideal never bothered me. If those are fighting words, you seriously need to think up better insults."

"It's not my intention to insult you, so if you took it that way, I apologize."

Akiye huffed, turning her body back towards the counter. She reached for her glass of liquor and drank the rest of it. "Rest assured, I'm not easily offended," she replied, attempting to embody her non-sarcastic alter ego.

"Was that a joke?"

"I was being serious." Another phrase left her mouth and it was dripping in derision. Her intentions were purely situated in settling their growing altercation, which she began, in a civilized manner, like how she would deal with unsettling situations dressed as Iko.

"Your comments are embellished in derision."

"Thank you, I take much pride in that prospect of life. Cynicism is my pride an' joy," she commented sardonically.

He laughed.

Akiye looked at him through the corner of her eyes, observing him. She brushed aside her earlier thoughts, being inebriated clouded her better judgment. He chortled in response to her disrespectful comment. She glared at him through her spectacles and took a drink. As soon as the burn settled in her throat, she began feeling lightheaded. She lowered her head and took a deep breath through her mouth. A strange sensation overwhelmed her, stopping her body from functioning normally as she continued breathing laboriously.

Shuuhei reached over, patting her back lightly, and she coughed. She pushed his hand off her, looking back up to search for her friend. Lala was on the other side of the counter tending to a shady customer. Akiye frowned inwardly, knowing that corner belonged to certain patrons she would have to meet.

She forgot to thank him and reached over the counter to the nearest bottle of liquor, fingers scarcely coming in contact with it before the lieutenant decided to help. Setting it down in front of her to receive a rather courteous grunt from the small woman as she plopped back into her seat, pouring more liquor into her half-empty glass and mixing two different—yet equally strong—alcoholic drinks.

At first, she hadn't felt the full effects of the alcohol, but after downing that drink…they began. Voices whispered strange things in her ears while she stared blankly at the wall in front of her, unaware of the misplacement of her glasses. Her imagination broadened, bringing beasts and princesses into her wonderland. It was something she wasn't used to having. He body felt lithe and easy to handle for once. Her vision was slightly impaired, but not enough to ruin her actions.

Nothing bothered her any longer. Everything was tranquil. Her mind was at ease. Time continued moving around her and she didn't bother taking part in any activity. She continued drinking, unaware of the fact that she was sharing her bottle with the man sitting beside her. She never realized Hisagi Shuuhei didn't leave with his posse either.

Akiye looked up at him, arching an eyebrow. He wasn't looking at her. He looked as if he was caught up in some sort of daydream. She nudged him with her elbow, catching his attention. He turned to her and blinked.

"Your glasses…" he said slowly.

"Am I suddenly extravagantly beautiful without 'em or what?" she asked derisively. "If there's no change, stop gawking at me." She turned away, staring back at the clock on the counter.

Lala leaned forward, close to her face with a glare.

"Lala, yer quite upfront about this aren't ya?" she said, smiling wryly.

"I'm going to be tastefully blunt, Akiye," Lala began through gritted teeth. "I'm sure you'll listen. It's three hours past closing time and as much as I enjoy having you here—" she glanced over at Shuuhei who was still in a mild stupor as he looked at Akiye "—and your company!" She caught his attention instantly. "I need both of you out, now!"

"Oh, please, Lala-chan—"

"Don't _Lala-chan _me!" she snapped.

She frowned, drinking the last of her liquor and setting the glass down. "This is why you should always be careful which night ya go to, Hisagi Shuuhei," she said, looking at the shorthaired man. "Tuesday through Thursday are Lala's nights, while Kishi takes Monday, Friday through Sunday. He's lenient, patient, funny, and won't care if you're throwing up—"

Lala covered her mouth. "You have work to do, just get going, take the lieutenant and make sure not to fall on your face on your way out."

Akiye glared at her and licked her hand. Lala pulled it away letting out a disgusted gasp. "You brat!" she shouted, about to lunge herself towards her. She jumped off, grabbing a hold of Shuuhei and pulling him along with her.

"She's entered dragon-mode, best thing ta do is let 'er steam on her own."

Something cut through the air and smashed into the wall in front of them. Both drunkards snorted in amusement as they bolted out the threshold, turning in time to see and hear Lala throwing a whirl of obscenities their way before pulling both screens shut noisily. Akiye burst into hysterics, managing to take a few steps until she had to hold her sides. There was water brimming in the rims of her eyes with the growing laughter, but after things stopped being as funny as they were she stopped.

The sky was dark and scattered with stars and a high moon. Paper lanterns adorning the streets had been put out except for taverns that stayed open longer than the Screaming Lotus but weren't very popular until after three in the morning. The streets were oddly quiet except for her quick breathing and the shuffling Hisagi Shuuhei was doing with his feet.

"Never noticed this place was so far from my place," she said sourly, stumbling forward.

Quiet footsteps followed close behind. She glanced past her shoulder to see the lieutenant dizzily walk behind her, eyes on the ground and mouth opened while muttering to himself.

"You followin' me Hisagi Shuuhei?"

He looked up at her, bemused. "N-not necessarily, I go in the same direction," he slurred wearily.

"Ah right, yer with…" She paused, attempting to remember what division he was in before making a slip and possibly getting lecture for not knowing a thing. He looked harsh.

"Ninth Division," he answered quickly, before she said _thirteenth_.

She blinked, bulb lighting in her mind. "You've got a couch, don't ya?"

His eyes narrowed suspiciously, like she was hiding an unsheathed dagger behind the back and asking him to come closer so she could _stab him in the back_. The femme fatale mentality, except being unattractive with dorky glasses and a continuous bad hair day, she read it scrawled all over his tattooed face.

"Why?"

"Look, it's enough of a pain walking from here to your place, to add the fifty miles it takes ta get ta mine in this condition…it's just pathetic." Akiye stood in front of him, hands on her hips, looking up with a resolute expression. "And 'cause Lala don't want me 'round her place. I've no choice but to ask you."

"Yeah, I've got a couch."

"I'm borrowing it."

"I never—"

She grabbed him by the arm. "Come on. Let's get goin' already, yer slowing up the line."

* * *

She might have fallen, maybe slipped, but she hazily looked from half-lidded eyes at the man who was lying beneath her, eyes closed and mouth open with sweat running down the side of his face, and felt movement beneath her. Feeling nails dig at her sides and a moan fall from her lips synchronizing with the rickety creak of wood, she bucked her hips and welcomed strong arms, which drew her against his well-defined chest. His hot lips met hers, and his swift touches worked out every nerve in her body to exhaustion, until the tingling had numbed her limbs, and he finally took control.

Only then did she for a split second consider…_I didn't fall at all._

* * *

Akiye woke up with a crude taste in her mouth and the scent of various familiar smells, similarly the tart aftertaste of alcohol mixed with something tangy lingered on her tongue. She groaned quietly in attempt to roll her body onto her back, a strange tingling spreading through her tired limbs, dissuading her from the throbbing headache. She patted her head and opened somnolent eyes—requiring more sleep—meeting with an unfamiliar ceiling, in an unfamiliar room, and an unfamiliar place. It didn't look like the antiquing interior of the Screaming Lotus, or that of Hosokawa or Kawahara's private rooms, and it wasn't anything she ever came across.

Thoughts were racing wildly in her head, going from calmly thought out to exaggeratedly stupid until a sudden rustling besides her disturbed her. The thin sheet covering her body had been stolen by whoever was next to her and when she looked down she saw her boobs in all their glory.

_Shit_.

The familiar smells made sense now. It was sweat, liquor, and shameless sex.

_Shit._

She turned her head and nearly jumped out of her skin at the sight of Hisagi Shuuhei. He was on his stomach, his body near hers with the sheet draped around the top half of his torso and as far as the bottom half of his body went, Akiye got away with a quick blush.

_Shit_.

Out of all the men in Seireitei, she had to get drunk and wake up naked next to a lieutenant.

_Shit_.

Shuuhei shifted closer to her and she got up in search of her clothes, but found nothing within the room.

_Damnit._

She turned to him and kicked him awake, hoping to make amends…_somehow_.

He looked up startled while rubbing his eyes when he noticed a naked woman was standing in front of him. His eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets.

"Did you like…rape me last night or something?"

"W-who are you?" he coughed out, pulling his bed sheets to cover himself.

_Shit_.

"Kurogane Akiye…" she answered to see him fret at the sound of her name, "Though I hear the norms have a tendency of calling me crude nicknames."

Shuuhei gulped trying to keep his eyes on her face, but having already seen her differently from the bustling socially awkward woman who ran around with a bad hairstyle and a pair of glasses that didn't suit her.

"So, did you…?"

He was looking straight into her eyes, the first crimson orbs he had ever seen. "Seeing as there are no signs of resistance, it might have been consensual," he replied awkwardly, a blush tinting his face.

"What time is it?" Akiye glanced around the room until she found a clock sitting on the ground.

She was late.

_Shit_.

Later than anticipated. She stumbled about the room in search of her clothes, dressing hastily on her way out the clothes littered hall between his bedroom and bathroom. She bolted out of his room without a peep and tore down the streets of Ninth Division hopeful of getting away with tardiness with a good excuse but her mind was already clouded with pessimistic thoughts.

Kurotsuchi Mayuri did not tolerate tardiness.

She never even had a chance to inform her brother she would be unable to meet him that morning for delivery. She was under the impression that she would only have one drink that lazy afternoon, not down seven liquor bottles.

Oddly enough, upon approaching the exit to Ninth Division, she saw Naoto standing at the front questioning Captain Tōsen. He saw her and excused himself from the dark-skinned man, rushing towards her.

"Nao-nii, what brings ya here?" she asked calmly, saluting him.

He wore a saccharine smile as he closed the distance, short silver/white hair perked up with a gust of wind. He stopped, lips upturn in a sour frown and eyes narrowed in scrutiny and frustration.

Naoto took her by the ear and gave a harsh tug, always concerned about what was good for everyone…so long as his authority as the eldest wasn't overlooked. What she had done by falling asleep elsewhere was just that and she read it in the twitch of his left eyebrow.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Don't think you're getting away with this easily," he stated.

"Out of what?"

"Tokiwa managed to get the information of yesterday night out of Lala—"

She arched an eyebrow once he cut himself off, fulminating and dropping his increasingly strong grip on her ear. She feigned ignorance to forget the encounter that she was unable to recall in the first place.

"—I'm sick and tired of having to hear rumors about you behind my back, but you just don't stop, do you?" He jerked her forward by the arm, leading her toward the exit. "By the looks of things, you may be out of an important job for a while."

Akiye stared at him in disbelief. "You're lying!"

"Captain Kurotsuchi is livid, he asked me to track you down before I became a victim."

She feared the worst.

Naoto turned to her, glaring suspiciously. He grabbed her by the collar and pulled her close. "Did you sleep with a man in Ninth Division?"

"It was consensual," she managed meekly.

"I want a name, blood type, birth date, a detailed description, and a location," he ordered, gritting his teeth.

She stared at him blankly. "You think I'll tell you anything about my personal life?"

"Anything that has to do with your intimacy has everything to do with me!"

"No, no it doesn't." She stared at him viciously. "Get off my nuts, Naoto!" She shoved past him, bumping arms harshly before shunpoing to her division.


	2. Punishment

**Chapter II:** Punishment

Insulting and degrading others seemed like the simplest form of expression for Kurogane Akiye. It served as a remarkable notion that could bypass everyone's thick skull that she had no interest in their friendship—unless she sought it as a possible ultimatum subsequent to a form of experimentation in cold blood, which was clearly inhumane, something she strayed from as best in her ability. Friendship had its quirks and mistakes—mainly its inception—and while she learned the fruits of a deep rooted acquaintance, she came to realize how complex and disingenuous it seemed. She had no friends because it looked like a gloomy destiny would follow and kept her close ties with those she lived around as tight as possible. In short, two older brothers, an older sister, and their tenant who lives next door. Everyone calls the white-haired landlady "old woman" because her name seemed to always slip their mind at all times.

When she cooked, she was known to drop off some of her delicious cuisine at the Kurogane house and was known to care for the patch of flowers aligning the verandah and crossed the backyard to tend to the beautifully landscaped garden. She was one of the few people outside the family circle that she appreciated, mostly because the woman spoiled her rotten when she first arrived to the Seireitei. She was another friend.

Lala and Kishi were more like co-workers or partners-in-crime, but at times they served their purpose as Iko's understanding friends when the clientele got rowdy.

At the moment, she was searching for the same type of protection _friendships _provided to file a restraining order on Naoto before he blabbered himself stupid. He had yet to stop spewing nonsense about horrible decisions and things concerned older brothers addressed as the parent-guardian of a child—though she was far from that.

"How often do I have to warn you about being careless?" asked Naoto, again, tightening his grip around her thin arm in anguish.

They entered the depleted halls of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute and trudged down hall to the largest laboratory inside the building. Both slipped past other researchers who took the time to greet them but were ultimately ignored for them to continue a rising altercation.

Akiye looked at the back of his messily cropped hair, annoyed by his reaction. "How often do ya expect me to follow 'em? Honestly."

"I expect you to follow all orders I give you, regardless of being comfortable doing so or not." He clenched his teeth.

"So, I was drunk and ended up boinking some nobody from Ninth Division, what's it matter? I was just havin' fun."

He whirled around vexed by her shamelessness. He formed a tight line with his lips and dropped her arm harshly. His mind searched for clarity, a way to ventilate his annoyance without exploding to speak coherently. He followed with a mindless whimper and a grunt.

Akiye brushed it aside, bumping shoulders with him and reached a fork in the long hallway. She pushed the buttons on the wall and a new door appeared besides them, leading downstairs to her destination and her primary workplace.

"You admit it?"

She stopped on the second step, her face flushed. "Arguing over _this_ is stupid," she said, reaching wits end trying to push past her embarrassment. Being caught by her brother was too much to handle and she would rather not be heckled about it. "In any case, you have no right to judge my actions when you work as an escort aside from your seated position."

"I don't work as an escort! I devote myself to my division, twenty-four/seven believe it or not."

"Just as I devote myself to being a social outcast."

She descended the stairs, her brother's quick steps following her own.

"I wasn't done talking to you, come back!"

Naoto was different from other older brothers. He was overly-concerned with authority and persevered to keep it intact without the defiance of his younger siblings to save himself the excruciatingly painful mortification—he couldn't stand losing an argument against any of his siblings, or other for that matter, like a foolhardy idiot. Truthfully, he needed to practice his speech and make it interesting enough to uphold her interest for longer than three minutes.

She stepped onto a darker hall and looked back up the staircase, curious while purposely making time to stall the inevitability of her captain's harsh punishment. To her mild amazement, the white-haired man was busy letting his imagination get the best of him while muttering how _inconsiderate and cruel Aki-tan is. _And halfway through his mumblings—or hallucination given the fact he started acting it out accurately—of sitting her down and teaching her etiquette, she realized her abhorrence for his redundant nickname. It was Naoto's way of being that turned her away from others like him. He was the epitome of idiocy and idiots were hard to handle. Even for her.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, Naoto, but at least harness your acting skills before taking upon such a difficult role," said Akiye snidely, interrupting his etiquette speech. "You're insulting me."

He shot her an uneasy glace that made her feel like a hallucinating lunatic rambling in the middle of the street. Soon his eyebrows furrowed and he stormed down the rest of the steps to stand before her, jabbing a finger on her collarbone. "You insult me!"

"I'll do it again, if that's what you—"

"Why is it so noisy out here?"

Their eyes met with the enigmatic captain of her division. He had slammed the double doors harshly against the walls on his way out, noticing and glaring at the bothersome siblings. "Stop clamoring and get to work."

She was too heated, bothered, annoyed, disturbed and any other synonym of the word unhinged that the sound of work was the sharp nails to a brand-spanking new blackboard.

"Work?" she questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes work, now get in there before I change—" He would have grabbed her by the arm and tossed her inside the lab if she hadn't ducked out of the way.

"No thanks."

Captain Kurotsuchi didn't look any happier than he had upon seeing them. "Get in there and start running tests, you bumbling fool!"

At that she smirked. "How could I possibly run tests when Naoto didn't do his job?"

Naoto's eyes widened. "How dare—?"

"You pesky little worm, you've soiled our agreement!" interjected the infuriated captain, grabbing a handful of her brother's robes in outrage.

While the storm of betrayal brewed, Akiye scurried off without affliction.

* * *

Akiye ventured through the usual streets to her home when she came across an obstruction, a throng of gossiping shinigami was standing in the way, while a larger group that consisted of professionals and not novices without work stood around blocking the way. She took a different turn, figuring something along the lines of street reparations had commenced, but that was an awfully large group of people chatting feet from the scene. She found it odd, but pushed it to the back of her head leaving Tenth Division's premises and crossing by Eleventh.

Along the way she overheard that someone had been found murdered and that Matsumoto Rangiku had found the bloodied mess just outside her division on her way in. People were still skeptic over a perpetrator since no one noticed any oddities nearby; in fact everything had been seemingly normal and quiet. Eventually the body would be subjected to an autopsy and things would pick up from there.

After hearing the news, she picked up the pace and arrived to the front of her house. Her family home was situated within an old traditional inn-turned-lodging that still had a sign with its previous name imprinted on the chipped wood by the large entrance. There were other residents within the large place two other families that were known to keep to themselves, but they were all well-acquainted with Naoto and Tokiwa, who enjoyed taking walks through the beautifully landscaped garden. The farthest Akiye had ever gone was from the apple trees to the shed she built besides the stone-aligned water garden. And Kaito, he knowing stayed behind closed doors, leaving only to tend to his division duties or walking out to get a latte from the Love Shack.

There were two paper lanterns hanging from the roof, both tattered and worn and never used. She went around to the separate doorway to her part of the house and hoped on the verandah hurriedly when her right foot slipped forward.

There was a thin trail of blood leading inside her home and after opening the door she found the rest of the red blotches seeping into the tatami mats. She sighed, frustrated and turned back to the stained lilies in front of their verandah.

"Idiot," she muttered, storming inside.

She heard the sound of water and smelled the strong stench of slate blood situated in the entire hallway.

"Kaito, I'm home," she called, heading to their small kitchen in search of cleaning paraphernalia.

"Welcome back, Akiye," he shouted from inside the recently built-in bathroom.

The old woman had used the money she made from maintaining the bathhouse to further accommodate her tenants by giving each home a renovated bathroom. They were out of function for years that everyone was asked to use the bathhouse during closed hours.

She gathered raggedy old clothes and filled a bucket with water and rushed to clean the blood through and through, even wiped it off the lilies in the front and the pale ground before them. She followed the trail into the bathroom, just after Kaito had just wrapped a towel around his waist and exited.

He shamelessly stopped to watch her clean the murk and blood from the bathroom floor. "Germaphobe."

She stared at him awkwardly until he felt uncomfortable enough to take a step back.

"What?"

"Stop leaving a bloody mess, asshole."

He laughed like an idiot. "Oh, 'cause it was blood."

She rolled her eyes.

Kaito only stayed a few longer minutes before going to his room to dress. "I'm heading back to my division for more training, are you staying?"

"No, I'm going out after I bathe," she answered.

"Hmm."

* * *

Akiye took a few drops of medicine for her throbbing headache—repercussions she had grown accustomed with her heavy drinking—and left her home dressed in a soft colored yukata with her hair pinned up with a iridescent butterfly hairclip. She locked up after she left with her eyes bleary and red from exhaustion. There wasn't enough time for her to take a nap because she unconsciously wasted all her free time cleaning out the bathroom before jumping into the tub. Kaito was locked away in his bedroom when she emerged from sparkling room.

She yawned into her palm after walking inside the Screaming Lotus. Lala was sitting at the bar having a glass of brandy, while her dark-haired co-worker and owner, Kishi, took care of drying the wineglasses used previously.

"Welcome—"

"Why're you here?"

She walked up Lala, mirroring the same look of confusion plastered on Kishi's face.

"At least let 'im finish," she said calmly.

Kishi smiled, pushing his messy black hair out of his face. "It's fine Iko-chan, Lala's been in a bad mood since yesterday."

"Why?"

The buxom woman glared. "Don't _why _me, you sassy bitch."

Akiye rolled her eyes. "I promise I meant nothing of it, so stop with the name calling, it's out of date and too juvenile for an adult," she said, plopping on the stool besides her. "Give me warm sake, Kishi."

"Right away," Kishi said brightly.

"Meant nothing by it? You deliberately insulted me—"

"Let's call it even now that you called me a _sassy bitch_."

"At least apologize," she demanded.

She inwardly sighed. Why would anyone find insult in a crazy drunkard's words…_honestly_? The alcohol obvious obstructed the better half of her brain, but Miss Sensitivity still managed to take offense. "_I'm sorry_."

Lala's eye twitched. "Make it sound like you meant it!"

Akiye shot her an icy stare. "I _tried._"

"Apology not accepted."

_Childish…_

Kishi turned towards the two women, eyeing them while setting down a saucer and pouring in the warm sake with a smile. He took the empty bottle of brandy in front of his companion and opened a new one.

"Honestly woman, have some class, I'm trying to be as sincere as possible," stated Akiye with a furrowed brow.

She pushed up her sleeves and brought the saucer to her lips second guessing herself as she took the first sip. Drinking after experiencing such a night was ridiculous, but in her state of mind its enticing taste was addictive. During stressful moments, the only way she contented herself was consuming alcohol, even while knowing how horrible its aftereffects were, she found peace. Her reasons for her intake were not to relieve stress or muscle cramps, she'd be lying if she said so. She wanted to forget the night she spent so snuggly with Hisagi Shuuhei.

It was a shame that it had taken an hour bath to piece her memory back together, even though she was inebriated and managed to remember didn't mean she had any control over her actions.

Thinking about it brought a pinkish blush to her cheeks.

Lala blinked, confused. "Are you blushing?"

She took a big gulp, her throat warming with the liquid and set it down. Kishi casually filled it before resuming his cleaning duties for the morning. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, the tinge of red disappearing.

"No."

Lala's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Akiye coughed into her hand and turned away.

"I see," said Lala, gulping down the remaining contents of her wineglass.

Akiye's mind turned to wander once the pestering brunette relented, but when her head filled with lewd thoughts, she forced her way back to reality. She only recalled the visual—thankfully. If she had the sensations etched into her body, she might have died of mortification.

"What happened yesterday?"

Akiye shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Tokiwa came by and mentioned you didn't get home last night."

There was a loud knock against the wall.

"She's just a worrywart." She watched Kishi walk around the counter to answer the door. He received a delivery and returned to his post, eyeing her with a glint in his eyes. She turned back to her companion. "What'd you tell her?"

"I said you left the place with some stranger late that night," answered Lala with a smirk.

"She probably thought I was raped."

"Were you?"

"No."

_I'm not stupid._

"Then it was consensual," she asked wryly.

"So it seems—_shit!_" Akiye jerked around to face her with an icy glare. She was too busy trying to keep herself from thinking about last night that she forgot to read between the lines and spilled.

The brunette chortled with immeasurable delight. "You slept with Lieutenant Hisagi," she stated pointedly, her eyes narrowed in slight disbelief.

"Keep it down, you witch." She cast a glance at Kishi, who was too busy rummaging through the contents of his package to regard the women.

Her careless friend held her stomach through painful hysterics, drawing unnecessary attention. Akiye merely put her head down, hiding behind her own shame.

"You _fucked up_!" her friend spat quietly.

She rolled her eyes. "And you didn't want to talk to me…"

"I take it back, this is golden!"

"I am mortified, Lala."

"Who cares?" she said. "So, how was it?"

"Think about it…"

Lala stopped laughing, realizing what she was trying to say. "You were so drunk…_right._"

"Good deduction."

"You don't remember anything?" she pressed, placing both hands against the countertop.

"It's dubious."

"Then you do remember!"

"Hardly," she said, taking a final sip of her sake while getting out of her seat. "We have pending arrangements, unless you have plans elsewhere?"

Lala followed suit. "Let's go, Kishi can handle the first few hours without me."

Kishi waved at them from the doorway.

"I'm sure he can handle it better than you can," answered Akiye cynically.

"Don't you ever have anything nice to say?"

"I say nice things, Lala, I say nice things."

Lala gave her a questionable look.

"I just said _nice things_, aint that what ya wanted?"

Her companion's face flared with anger, holding back the whirl of obscenities prepared to insult every inch of Akiye and her double life, but she composed herself quickly to avoid public humiliation.

"Well, let's get going," suggested Akiye, leading the way.

Her stomach churned and sounded noisily.

"You should be careful of mixing your speech patterns, Iko." Lala's words came off as a mere whisper once they began walking.

"What? Did I make a mistake?"

If she had, she hadn't noticed.

"And stop frowning, you're upsetting others!"

"Since last night, I've been void of smiles," she began, looking dramatically downcast. "I've been washed along an unsettling current that rages with ardor against walls of cemented—"

"I wonder if that's what it felt like."

She ignored Lala's sly attempts to coax her into spilling the dirty details of her most recent screw-up. Usually, during her drunken stupors, she found her way home in one piece without any extra baggage. Of course, she was known to climb into bed with Tokiwa because her cheap delusions fabricated monsters chasing after her, though at times she woke up Kaito for a game of chess or Naoto for another drink. So it was odd that she ended up in bed with another man. Things like sex and one-night stands never slipped her better judgment during those times. She was careful not to do something so…_scandalous_.

"Stop being so obtuse, whether you continue nagging or not, you won't get any more information out of me." She let out a deep sigh, feeling the aftereffects of her hangover resurfacing.

"Why aren't you telling me then?"

"I'm too busy trying to pretend it never happened." There was this uneasiness clawing at her back, drying her throat, and causing her eyes to feel heavy.

The sunrays felt unbearable. So much that she opened her mouth to breath in the clean air within each passing breeze. She wondered inwardly if something was wrong with her. She didn't jump to conclusions, merely playing the symptoms as exhaustion.

"Forget? You sleep with men all the time," said Lala, bemused. "Why does he trouble you?"

Akiye shrugged. She knew exactly why it bothered her though.

"It's 'cause it was free, wasn't it?" Lala watched the shorter woman's expression change under scrutiny and inwardly rejoiced at the sudden change of disposition. "I hit the nail on the head, huh?"

She sulked, wishing her active imagination wasn't on hiatus. Any daydream, stupid or not, would be accepted with open arms, taken into succor, lover and cherished. Anything. Send her flying pigs and talking sexist plants. Anything to relieve her of undergoing such humiliation, she needed to get away from the real world before—

Halfway through excessive proclamations, someone bumped shoulders with her, causing her to shuffle back slightly. Disturbed, Akiye turned back, prepared to protest when her eyes met with Hisagi Shuuhei—the last person she wanted to see and possibly vice versa. And the mere sight of him caused a vortex of unnecessary emotions to center in the pit of her stomach, making it difficult for her morning sake to sit still. It all came pushing its way up her esophagus before she had time for a proper reaction.

She turned away slightly, bending over and clenching her upset stomach while regurgitating.

"For goodness sake, Iko!" cursed Lala, scarcely avoiding the splash of vomit headed for her shoes.

Akiye's mortification only paused for the minute she spent staring down at the contents once housed in her stomach and a simple glance at the fleck which landed on her feet forced out whatever she had managed to keep down the first time.

And, while she continued throwing up, the once perplexed lieutenant realized why he was headed to the Screaming Lotus Place to start. Although things weren't as he imagined while he was still practicing back in his room and the woman wasn't dressed like a lunatic, he bowed his head apologetically—avoiding watching her regurgitate and spoke clearly. "I apologize for last night."

Her eyes flicked upward to meet Lala's disturbed expression as she caught her breath.

"Don't apologize, you fool!" the busty woman shouted. "Help me get her home!"

Akiye was delirious enough to agree, but somehow remembered the buckets of water sitting by the entrance filled with red tinted water and the white cloth used to wipe it off the floor. She held out a hand in front of Hisagi Shuuhei, who had taken a step towards her. "No!"

The bitterness of the stomach acid in her mouth only served to make her nausea worsen and the lightheadedness to set in.

"What do you mean _no?_" Lala turned to Shuuhei, gesturing violently. "Ignore her and just help me get her out of the street at least."

Shuuhei nodded wordlessly and it was when he took the first step forward that Akiye carelessly vomited on his shoes.

_Someone just murder me now._

* * *

Around an hour later, once the vomiting subsided along with Lala's chiding, Akiye heard the last of her friend's requests and a simple notion out of the kind lieutenant who offered to take her home even after she ruined a little part of his day. Lala heckled her to accept the offer, but she wholeheartedly objected. Whatever fantasies she hoped to accomplish would only worsen the condition of their mentality. She didn't need to be in his presence or even have to listen to him repeatedly apologizing for something that was more her fault than his. If she remembers correctly, she asked to stay over at his place because she was too lazy to walk the few extra miles it took to arrive at the old ryokan.

Hisagi Shuuhei apologized a thousand times before remembering he had a job and shortly after his departure, she took hers.

Akiye returned home that same morning to find her sister fiddling around with new drapes in the family room. Tokiwa mentioned having been on an errand for Captain Kuchiki when she saw the floral-print curtains. She bought them on a whim and returned to make sure they looked nice, but apparently they didn't suit her tastes. On her way out, she asked her to make constant visits to Kaito's room because he was down with a fever.

"Also, please put away the Sick Book," the redhead stated. "I might have left it in your brother's room."

"Yes, mother."

Tokiwa frowned and scuttled back to work.

_Creep…_

Akiye half-expected her sister to shower her with attention because she was sick, but she hardly gave her time to complain about vomiting. Tokiwa tied their dysfunctional family together because she had enough patience to always stand above reason and soothe out altercations between the oldest and youngest. Unfortunately, Tokiwa wasn't all fortitude and smiles, she had the worse temper ever seen in a woman, and having her embody such a horrible characteristic resulted in apocalyptic consequences. Though, she smiled like a heaven-sent angel, glowed like the radiant sun, and was overly sentimental when times were filled with anguish and unfathomable repercussions, but when someone drew the last straw, she was the It-Girl among demons.

She sighed.

On her way to her room she made a stop at Kaito's, adjacent to hers but further down the hall. He was sleeping half-naked with a wet towel over his forehead. She took the black-bound book sitting next to him and flipped through the pages, each full of dates and exact hours.

The last entry was Kaito and below his name was the date and time, followed by his current symptoms—high fever and muscle cramps. She stepped back about to shut the book when she stepped on a pen. She picked it off the floor, stared at it tempted, and succumbed.

_Akiye_

_February 1, 11:43am_

_Stomach cramps; vomiting._

She left the book upon Kaito's desk and went into her room to sleep off the lightheadedness.

During that short nap, she dreamt, but there was no clarity in her reverie—fog and soft whispers surrounded her. She took it as a telltale sign for upcoming misfortune, though realistically her life had already taken one bad turn. Sure, she couldn't stop calling herself an idiot and she was one-step closer to asking someone to shoot her, but that did not mean everything was actually turning into a downward spiral. Her dream meant absolutely nothing. She never believed in things like signs and hated the thought of fate.

She decided not to read into it too much.

* * *

Akiye woke up that evening to the sound of Naoto and Tokiwa bickering outside her room before the silver-haired idiot personally disturbed her sleep by storming inside, cutting off the redheaded tyrant.

She flopped onto her back, looking up at her brother. "Can't ya visit without being so noisy, idiot?"

Naoto busily kicked off his waraji by the door and fumbled into a seat besides her futon. "Something went wrong."

She could still hear Tokiwa cursing beneath her breath, but it was obvious that Naoto would be the only person in the world to ever get away with getting her angry. But her attention was whisked away by what her brother had confessed. The thought didn't sit well with her.

"A mission?" she asked, hopeful.

"No," he answered, his eyebrows furrowed in disdain. "It wasn't a mission. It was _that_."

His gaze was hardened, but deep down she could see an obvious plea for help and she didn't have any words of comfort. She had a box of obscenities just waiting for release for that idiot screwing up their agreement, but chose to remain quiet. Her eyes never left his, their emotions met in junction, eroding and slipping past their guards to set up the intensified atmosphere that could have easily been mistaken for a cry for help.

_Maybe that's what this is._

"I think Kaito cut training, I found him here earlier this morning," she mentioned casually, breaking the silence. "He was a bloody mess, left a trail of it all over the floor. The landlady would have freaked so I cleaned up after him."

Naoto leaned back with a relieved sigh.

"I heard Lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku found a body by her division."

"I was there before the body was taken to Fourth," he muttered. "I wonder who would have done it."

"If the autopsy can't say anything about it, Twelfth Division will receive the body for further analysis," she answered. "Quite depressing, aint it?"

He averted his gaze towards the open window. "Yeah."

Akiye mulled a few things over before standing with some strain. "Motsunabe [**1**]," she said, straightening out her clothes and slipping on a pair of geta.

"What about it?" he asked, amused.

"I want _you_ to make some," she ordered pointedly, pulling out a pair of gloves from the bottom of her drawer.

"Tokiwa won't be—"

"I'll know if you ask her to make it," she interrupted, slipping on her gloves. "I'm going to the Science Department for a short visit."

Naoto opened his mouth, about to protest, but sputtered incoherently when she mentioned her destination. "Uhm…_n-no_!"

"Why not?"

"The amount of animosity settled inside that building is just—don't go there, you'll face dire consequences," he warned.

"I'm not scared of Captain Kurotsuchi." She climbed out the window.

"Well, you're going to hate him after today." He looked away. "But, if you're set on going then…_have fun._"

"Whatever punishment I receive, don't expect me to distress over it," she stated, shivering from the cold. "Pass me a jacket will you?"

Naoto shuffled to his feet and got his hand on the first jacket on the ground, throwing it through the window for Akiye. She caught the dark green haori and slipped it on.

"If Tokiwa asks, tell her I went to the Screaming Lotus Place."

"Love Shack," he corrected. "After yesterday's _incident _she'll drag you out of there herself." Oddly enough, his words felt like an arrow piercing her in the head, loaded with hatred and a definite necessity to destroy whoever may have soiled her _innocence_.

"I don't care what you tell her, just get yer ass ta cookin' my dinner."

Akiye shunpo'd towards Twelfth Division.

Her stomach growled loudly, disturbing the peace around her—eyes met her figure as she glared at the guards and pushed open the gate's door.

The lights around the division were flickering on to welcome the darkness and illuminate the walkways. There were very few shinigami present, some lighting the extra lanterns, while others walked through the darkness doing their jobs. Members of the Science Department flooded towards the larger building within the division and Akiye braced herself as she followed them. It was an indefinite fact that beyond this cold front, she was literally shaking in her skivvies in fear of her captain. The man was demented enough to murder anyone who defied him and she felt herself standing on a thinning thread. He only kept her around because she was enthusiastic with any type of experiment, disregarding the notion of it being cruelty in any shape or form.

Upon entering the Science Department, Akiye was greeted by a familiar face and fellow superior, Akon. The raven-haired man shot her an uneasy look and smirked at her arrival, joining her when she turned in the direction of their captain's lab.

"Quite brave of you to show up in this place, Kurogane," he commented, rather pessimistically.

"Why is it that I'm receiving loads of telltale signs to turn and run?" she asked, with slight aggression. The ideas playing in her head weren't being called by anyone. She had prepared herself for the worse, even if it meant dying tortured or having all her guts pulled out of her body while she was still conscious—

She shuddered at the bloody thought and composed herself before anyone noticed the change in demeanor.

"I think Captain Kurotsuchi found the perfect punishment for you," he said, smirking. "You are not going to like it one bit."

Akiye felt a horde of stares directed her way. How rude could they be, she was just passing by, but the whispers were quick to reach her ears. Things like, _'there she is_' and '_she's gonna get it bad_' were being exchanged among the masses. Last thing she needed was the Seireitei News Magazine headlining '_Kurogane Akiye Got It!_' She crossed out the mere thought.

"I'd like to think this brewing storm is nothing more than an obstacle to overcome."

"Safe to say you might pull your hair off with this next experiment."

_Experiment?_ Akiye shot him a cold stare. "This is an experiment?"

"It's been circulating the Seireitei for quite some time actually, but you've been cooped up with the human experiments you never took time to notice," he said vaguely.

"I don't understand…"

She hadn't noticed she was near the experimenting rooms until Akon stopped walking. "Well, you will once you get in there."

She turned away, pushing the idea of punishment to the back of her head, clearing all thoughts of uncertainty.

Captain Kurotsuchi's voice was the first thing she heard as she made her way inside, followed by his daughter's monotonous response. Akon left her with a calm pat on the back and a whispered '_good luck_', all which were worth the same load of crap she'd be receiving from her captain.

Her quiet steps reverberated through the large room and a minute later, the raven-haired lieutenant peered from behind a few tall machines. "Mayuri-sama, Akiye-san is here."

Akiye mentally scratched off the element of surprise and heard her captain complain about her being a selfless brat without a hint of courtesy.

She did the first thing that came to mind upon contact with the fiendish-looking male and bowed her head. "I came to apologize for my behavior, Captain Kurotsuchi," she said quickly. "I'll be willing to take any punish—"

Her captain's open hand slapped the back of her head painfully and he scoffed. "I didn't ask for an apology, you stupid girl," he said arrogantly. "I've got a different job for you."

Her hands shot up to the back of her pain-ridden head and rubbed as she straightened out. "W-what is it, captain?"

"I'm taking a sabbatical from my article in the Seireitei Communications and I offered you to ghostwrite until my return," he began darkly, concentrating at the job at hand.

Akiye cleared her throat, finding it odd that he would even speak about his article in Ninth Division's monthly magazine. It never took him too long to finish a report; there wasn't a necessary reason for him to take time off, unless—

"I've sent a notice for you to begin your work immediately."

She coughed. "W-what?"

He rolled his eyes. "Surely you won't disappoint or humiliate me by doing so."

It wasn't an encouraging endnote; she could sense the threat underlying his seemingly harmless praise.

"You can't expect me to—"

"I don't expect you to complain either."

"This is r—"

"Kurogane," he said, ignoring her struggle to voice her opinions. "Also, we received another request from Ninth Division also and I'd like you to take care of it as well since you'll be spending all your time there."

She crossed both arms in front of her like a large 'X'.

"Denied," she said. "As much as I enjoy reading your article and the likes, I refuse to work with any other division than my own."

Her captain remained silent, taking care of his ministrations while Nemu handed him a different tool to administer his experiment.

"Besides, don't you send Nemu to take care of things like this ninety-nine percent—?"

Her captain glared at her, silencing her. "It's decided."

She felt her fingers curl against her palms in defiance, but refused to let it show.

Her knuckles blanched.

The deciding silence remained.

"Fine, but you won't see me coming around here for a _long _time, you bastard!" She turned away and began making her way out with a huff.

Captain Kurotsuchi could enjoy his mocking laugh and while she ghostwrites his stupid article, she'll have hers.

"You're expected at the editorial office at nine in the morning; don't stain this division's image with your tardiness, you useless girl."

Akiye jerked her head back. "That's exactly what I plan to do!"

* * *

Staying true to her parting words, the next morning when Akiye rose from her messy futon at six in the morning, she ate leftover motsunabe and chatted with the landlady next door from the verandah facing the landscaped garden. The woman wanted business advice concerning reopening the bathhouse, apparently it was on high demand, but she wanted to do so only if the residents weren't bothered by the idea. Akiye settled the restlessness in her by encouraging her to do as she wished. Besides, if the demand was high and somehow customers poured in like crazy, the rent for the residents may decrease. After a good intelligent conversation with the sagacious woman, she took the liberty to read some of Tokiwa's recent journal entries.

She snorted at the redhead's incessant gushing over Abarai Renji—not once feeling remorse for ignoring her sister's privacy. There were even cute illustrations in each page, added decoration for her messy handwriting. At times, the pages felt decadent and rough against her fingertips, while some were smooth, and others lay crumpled—each signifying her sister's different moods as she wrote in her journal.

Tokiwa often wrote about her family's dysfunctional connection and how easy expression was after being together for so long. Of course, they weren't family. They found each other in Rukongai somehow and settled with one another, allowing Naoto to be the provider for them, doing odd jobs and making enough money to feed them.

She remembered being the troublemaker, always managing to get the entire family into chaos and laughing about it. Kaito spent most of his time sleeping if not communicating with Akiye about things he wanted to do. Tokiwa usually spent time pricking her fingers whenever she tried to sew worn out patches onto their robes to cover holes and gashes on the cloth. Their lives were simple, but in her eyes, everything was perfect.

Until Naoto ruined everything when he decided to become a shinigami…

Akiye rolled her eyes at some idle mention Tokiwa made of having manners instilled in her.

_I considered washing out her mouth with soap._

_She has a sharp tongue and tends to antagonize others. _

_No one seems to like Akiye. It tends to worry me that she only seems to have two friends and her family, but…_

_She sneaks out in the middle of the night. She probably thinks I don't know, so I remain oblivious. _

_I hope that whatever she is doing out there isn't something she'll regret later in life, and I hope that one day, she'll be able to trust me well enough to tell me about it._

_On second thought, I don't want Akiye to ever change. She can continue being secretive and isolated as long as she wants, so long as she still talks to me._

"I think that's enough for today," Akiye said to herself, tossing the book back onto her sister's desk.

She left the door opened to a crack on her way out, accurately recalling every detail of her sister's room before she entered. That would reduce the percentage of being caught and the landlady—who spent most of her time observing her surroundings—wasn't nosy enough to sell her out. Though, the granny was always busy tending to her garden to go inside and watch as she made asinine comments and bypassed any invasion of privacy rules set in their household.

Akiye dressed herself accordingly, putting on her shihakusho and leaving her hair as it was—a monstrous mess—and slipping on her favorite red-rimmed glasses.

It was two hours past nine and she had finally decided to tend to her punishment. Even after mentally preparing herself for any surprises, she still walked towards Ninth Division instead of using shunpo to postpone the inevitable.

Once walking got boring she turned to shunpo and arrived at Ninth Division, receiving the odd stares she was known for receiving all along. She smirked at the feeling, basking in the fear of others, especially as they wondered why someone like her was in their division. She averted her eyes to her side, catching a few girls chatting with a few folders in her hands through her peripheral. She approached them with a frown replacing her previous smirk.

"Oi," she called, watching them fret at the sight of her. "Where's the Editorial Department?"

"O-over there," one said, pointing down a longer path. "Just take that path and you'll come across the building."

"Hmph."

Shoving both hands into her pockets, she took the girl's directions until finding the building she spoke of. She listlessly walked inside, taking in the sight of the working shinigami. Their collaboration was amiable, nothing like the ordeals everyone in the Science Department faced. They all worked together and helped each other, while the untold motto of her department was, '_Learn how it works, or die poisoned._' She asked for directions once more, to meet with the captain of the division, the blind one whose name slipped her mind more than once.

She ended up in a larger room after being escorted by a seemingly brave youth who merely looked at her and scoffed. _Dumb bitch,_ was her mental commentary during the situation, interrupting any attempt of tearing the woman apart as she wondered why her mood had suddenly turned sour.

The larger room was full of people trying to meet deadlines – or so she assumed considering the chaos and the running around. From the distance, she could see the division's captain, a dark-skinned male with his dark hair tied back, whose definite morals pertained to following the path of justice and were famous among many.

"Captain Tōsen, Twelfth Division's representative..."

_Tōsen, that's his name. _

"…For the seminar," the woman said, catching her captain's attention.

_What seminar?_

"Thank you Hibino," he said before turning to face her. "Kurogane Akiye, you're late."

"I overslept."

Hibino shot her a nasty glare.

Akiye ignored her.

"Even so, that still gives a horrible impression of you, next time, I expect you to be early," he said. "Someone will speak to you about Captain Kurotsuchi's article after your seminar."

"All right," she said, trying to seem enthusiastic.

"Hibino, please take her in with the others."

"Yes, captain." Hibino bowed and then turned to Akiye. "Come on, follow me."

The light-haired woman led her down a long hallway and confidently made it known that she had no respect towards Akiye. She feigned ignorance, refusing to start a squabble with a nobody.

She knocked against a door quietly, the murmurs for within ceased. "Come in."

Hibino slid the door open and walked into the small meeting room, Akiye followed suit with both eyes glued to the floor hoping the storm blew over quickly.

She lifted her gaze and her eyes met with Hisagi Shuuhei's. They widened along with her mortification as the revelation set in. In fact, the two stared each other long enough to raise a few questionable brows. _Fuck, this is why I didn't want to work here to start…running into this bastard that didn't pay me._

Shuuhei might have been expecting the attendee to be Nemu, since Kurotsuchi always sent her to do this sort of thing, but surprise! _It's the one-night stand that just won't disappear_.

The tattooed man scrambled out of his seat, crossing the room. "Hibino, you can join the others while I meet—"

"Kurogane Akiye," she said sharply. "Is that a good enough introduction for you, Hisagi Shuuhei?"

Hibino looked at Akiye with disgust before dismissing herself to join the others, who were all sitting in the room adjacent to the one they were in. The taller woman walked through the door, informing everyone who the _fifth _was, gaining an astonished reaction from the audience.

"Oh, and about the previous day, I apologize," she said with a slight bow.

"It's fine," he said, rather slowly.

"What's this about anyways?"

"Please join the others and I'll explain from the start."

She shrugged her shoulders and made her way past the threshold into the larger meeting room. "Fair enough."

She took a quick glance around and cringed at the sight of Matsumoto Rangiku. _Fuck. _The mere thought of having to collaborate with the buxom woman rang a bell of disapproval in her head, as for the other three women sitting with the blond, she could at least try. There was one with whom she was intimately acquainted with and two others who were best known for their wallflower qualities.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" asked Tokiwa, patting the seat besides her.

"Because I had every intention of hiding it from you," she responded casually.

"What does she even know about men anyways?" complained Matsumoto.

Akiye's eyebrow twitched at the sound of her voice and before she had time to retort, Hinamori Momo intervened. "Matsumoto-san."

Although, saying more than just her name would have been better defense, she let it slip.

"I'm sure she knows plenty," said Kotetsu Isane quietly from her seat beside Hinamori.

Two wallflowers, two bitches, her sister, and the man she slept with. Somehow, this felt like everything had been strategically maneuvered to bother the living shit out of her.

It was working. Oh, golly it was working

Immediately, she felt regret for her previous indiscretions.

"Kurogane-san, could you please sit down," interrupted Shuuhei, walking inside the room.

Akiye complied, dragging her body towards the open window and taking a seat on the ledge. She pushed her glasses back over the bridge of her nose while the dark-haired lieutenant began his seminar from the beginning. Though she ignored a good portion of his speech, finding it too boring and straightedge for her tastes, and eventually they were all introduced to Hibino Naru, the person in charge of the project they were administering with high hopes of having it published in the magazine next month…_for a special holiday._

"I'm not the biggest fan of this lover's holiday, so can I just leave?" asked Akiye, interrupting Hibino halfway through her introductory speech.

"Excuse me, I was—"

"I was talking to Hisagi Shuuhei," she said.

Tokiwa reached over to her, grabbing Akiye by the ear and tugging hard. "He's a lieutenant, address him as so!" she said, bowing her head in apology. "Please excuse her rudeness."

"It's alright," he said, attempting not to sound nervous.

"No seriously, I want an answer."

"Divisions were randomly selected and whoever wished to come was allowed," he explained.

"And if it wasn't consensual, could said person leave?"

"Ignore her, she's making excuses, please carry on," stated Tokiwa, standing up. "Please excuse us for a moment." She grabbed a hold of Akiye and dragged her out of the room before they were given approval. Once she shut the door behind her as calmly as possible, she took her sister by the collar. "We're not all here because we want to, so behave! In fact, I—"

"Lemme guess, Abarai Renji said please and you melted beneath his sexy gaze," she interrupted, smirking.

Tokiwa blanched. "Shut up," she whispered harshly. "That's not why I'm—"

"I'm not here because I want to either, I'm present because God hates me," whispered Akiye.

"Idiot!" cried Tokiwa.

"This is the punishment for every wrong I ever did over the past few days, like a curse—"

"Enough, this is just Captain Kurotsuchi's punishment, _so, __**deal with it**__ in silence_."

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Akiye nodded passively. _I wonder how she even knows Kurotsuchi punished me with this…never mind._

Tokiwa smiled sweetly and lead her back into the other room, her disposition a little more willing.

"So, Valentine's Day Edition, I'm ready," she stated with hints of feigned enthusiasm. A glare from her sister fixed the sarcasm. "Excited really…especially working with so many interesting women." No matter how cold her sister's glare had gotten, or how hard she tried to rid her tone of cynicism, it never faded.

"Good, let's start brainstorming." Hibino clapped her hands together, happily moving things along.

* * *

[**1**] Motsunabe is a type of one-pot steamboat cooking, made from beef or pork offal with soup, cabbage, and garlic chives.


	3. Female Opinions

**Chapter III:** Female Opinions

The idea of having the selected women work together in perfect synchrony seemed like too much to ask for when involving Kurogane Akiye. Sure, Shuuhei recognized why she was often the outcast, considering her cold exterior and snappy retorts, but she made their brainstorming agreement a battlefield between herself and Matsumoto. If there weren't enough reasonable people around to calm them down nothing would have been finished during their first brainstorm. They had plenty of work to settle and only a measly month to have it done.

Akiye could easily read the lieutenant's expression, he seemed distraught as the altercations rose among the group, and if he hadn't been caught in between the final one, it might have still been going. She kept to herself for the most part of the brainstorm, unless Matsumoto said anything, or she wanted a bathroom break—which she announced to everyone before slipping out of the room.

Tokiwa kept her under some control, but the soft-spoken woman could only do so much, especially while keeping up with her angelic reputation.

Hibino raised her clenched hand up over her mouth, clearing her throat and catching everyone's attention. They had been asked to discuss amongst themselves something interesting women or men could do for Valentine's Day that year—beauty tips for women and men (of course, looking their best was essential), restaurant recommendations, romantic hotspots, and simple dates.

"Excuse me for interrupting everyone, but, I have another idea," began Hibino, grinning like a mad fool. "Why don't we add a question and have as many people as possible answer it?"

"What kind of question?" asked Matsumoto, quirking an eyebrow.

"Something pertaining to the holiday, of course, so we'd best put it under discussion," she said looking around the room, "any suggestions?"

Akiye's hand shot up instantly.

Hibino looked at her awkwardly before taking her offer. "What is it?"

She propped herself up on the ledge. "Let's say there's a serious outbreak of hollows launching an attack during this _holiday_, and everyone is presented with an ultimatum where you can basically choose who they want to die with…and that's the gist of it."

There was a very brief silence, until Matsumoto clapped her hands with a snort. "To think, she could turn a perfectly good day into something morbid," she said, laughing sardonically. "I commend you, Kurogane."

Akiye scoffed. "The day isn't always enthusiastic to start and the theme of the question wasn't specified," she said, turning her attention to Hibino, "would you rather stipulate, or are you willing to consider my contribution?"

Hibino rolled her eyes.

The ambience was intensified, turning the others away from speaking up or making their own suggestions known, thus leaving the conference to three irritable women.

"Allow me to rephrase myself, suggest a question with a theme tying to romance," complied Hibino sourly.

"See, now that's a narrowed search, so carry on." With that, Akiye went back to spacing out once again, showing her lack of enthusiasm among the others.

"What about an ideal partner?"

She didn't have the chance to catch who said that and turned her attention back to the others, who eagerly agreed. She looked at Shuuhei, who was busy reading over something on the other side of the room in some lonesome corner, far from accidentally getting involved in another argument. He had nothing.

Tokiwa seemed equally excited with the idea and her sister's joy could not be expressed to the public eye. Finding nothing better to do, Akiye interrupted the clamor. "Why not just ask everyone who they'd like to date?" she asked. "That's a hell 'lot easier than beating around the bush, aint it?"

Everyone shut up and turned to face her. The exact reaction she had expected.

Hibino placed both hands on her sides with hints of confidence on her pretty face. "Where in that lies the sense of privacy for people's lives?"

"Privacy?" She laughed lightly. "What does Valentine's Day have to do with one's privacy? As it is, women and men are going to throw themselves at one another. I'm merely trying to justify their actions."

Matsumoto looked as if she was going to counter before Hibino had a chance to, but Tokiwa interrupted them in a snap. "Akiye, asking someone to publicize their affections isn't justifying their actions, if they would rather avoid speaking up, it's best to leave it as it is," she said. "There's a time and place for everything."

"Isn't the idea of having billions of confessions in the next issue an ideal theme?" she asked genuinely curious.

"Do you have any consideration of people's feelings?" asked Matsumoto bitterly. "You know how many heartbreaks something like that could cause?"

"Better late than ever." She shrugged her shoulders.

Unconvinced by Akiye's decision, Hibino turned to her lieutenant, who had been paying attention, but tried escaping any form of confrontation. "What do you think, Lieutenant Hisagi?"

Shuuhei looked up from his work, seeming rather tense by the glare Akiye directed his way. He kept himself composed beneath her defiant stare and spoke up. "Everyone is entitled to keep their opinions, but forcing someone to confess when they would rather keep the secret it's—"

"Fine, then I'll rescind my comment, I was only trying to make the world a better place," Akiye interrupted, gesturing halfheartedly. "Please, carry on with this _ideal partner_ nonsense."

"Akiye…" Tokiwa sounded her name once more, pressuring her to at least be collaborative in their conversation, but knew that she would ultimately fail.

Akiye ignored the odd looks cast her way before Hibino drew back all the attention to herself to continue their interrupted discussion.

It went on to the point that they agreed to ask others that particular question and made the inquiry amongst themselves. Hibino, thinking herself the Queen Bee, answered first and Akiye considered herself the luckiest person alive. "I think my ideal would be someone tall, handsome, who's calm and mature," she began, thinking it wasn't obvious to her audience how her eyes flickered to Shuuhei before fumbling for words and changing the subject. "What about you Lieutenant Hinamori?"

_So Hibino likes Hisagi Shuuhei…interesting sight to behold…_

Hinamori looked taken aback by the inquiry, but managed to answer fretfully. "I suppose someone kind, I presume," she said, "and patient as well…"

Hinamori went on with the descriptions and Akiye was quick to put a face to them.

_Ah, Captain Aizen…well, that was…expected._

After Hinamori, came Isane's response, which consisted of determination, but she got nothing out of it.

Next was Matsumoto and god did she immediately block out her words when she started, but ultimately noticed Shuuhei's attention had been drawn to it followed by a look of disappointment. _That's gross…_

Tokiwa spoke after and her description clearly read Abarai Renji. Akiye merely rolled her eyes.

There was a brief silence and soon all eyes were on her.

"What?"

"Wouldn't you like to share…?" Hibino questioned curiously.

"Ideal man?" she asked.

Hibino gave a curt nod.

Tokiwa leaned close in anticipation and Akiye could have easily said her ideal man ran away as quickly as he had arrived, but that would be a stupid answer…

Akiye planted both hands over the ledge, curling her fingers beneath it. "Possibly someone languid, silent, but frightening all the same, sharp teeth, with a savage disposition and a carnal need to hunt, gills, blue skin, lives under—"

Everyone raised an eyebrow. Looking at her as if she had just done something completely stupid—she had not and would never in front of such unworthy audience. She felt her sister grab her by the arm and pull her slightly in her direction, leaning forward to interrupt her before she had a chance to finish.

"Did you just describe a…shark?"

She turned to her sister. "Well, I'd much rather date a shark than a man."

Matsumoto scoffed.

Tokiwa pinched her, causing her to yelp. "Oi, what's yer problem?"

There was another silence as everyone's eyes fell upon the dark-haired lieutenant busily working in his lonely corner. Everyone was curious about the man's ideal woman, but nobody present was too confident about asking not knowing if it would be proper. Matsumoto was pressuring Hibino to do it, but the brown-haired woman shook her head.

"So, who's your ideal woman, Hisagi Shuuhei?" asked Akiye, getting everyone's attention.

Shuuhei dropped the papers on his lap, eyes meeting with hers and everyone else's, tentative about responding. "E-excuse me?"

"Everyone poured their hearts out, don't tell me you thought you were getting away with just sitting there without contribution?" she added, earning some inward praise from Hibino.

"Uhh, n-no, of course not," he said, straightening out.

"So, what's your type Shuuhei?" asked Matsumoto.

_I bet he'll just end up describing her…_

"Type?" He fumbled for words, but looked as though he was thinking it seriously. "Someone honest, I suppose." He looked at their unsatisfied expressions.

"Tall girls, short girls, big boobs, small boobs, curvy, not curvy," described Akiye aloud, digging deep. "We went as far as describing body types—"

"You described a shark, Kurogane," muttered Matsumoto.

"Well, if Hisagi Shuuhei specifies, maybe I might as well," she proposed.

Shuuhei blanched. "I-I like short girls," he blurted stupidly.

"How short?" asked Hibino.

"Uhh…"

He might die of a heart attack if the conversation continued. "I don't know…"

"Hinamori's height, Kurogane's height, or Hibino's height?" questioned Matsumoto after being pressured by Hibino to ask before she died asphyxiated. Isane, Tokiwa, and she were too tall to be considered short, thus not making the cut.

_Why am I even in that list…? I'm not that short…_

Shuuhei hesitantly looked around the room, embarrassed. "Kurogane-san's height."

Hibino was so stunned she nearly fainted and Akiye felt a little more humiliated than she had the first time. She merely turned away, whispering beneath her breath, and taking in a good horde of odd looks, though it was similar to what Shuuhei was receiving from Hibino and Matsumoto.

* * *

Tokiwa questioned Akiye's reasons for having to stay in Ninth Division longer than the rest of them after they were dismissed. Akiye never gave her a straight answer and Tokiwa ended up leaving the division in a bitter mood, threatening her about returning home. Shuuhei had been standing outside in the hallway, waiting to give her further instruction on her ghostwriting when Tokiwa stormed out, muttering obscenities, followed by Akiye who shook her head in disapproval.

"Quite a mouth she's got on 'er," she said, regarding the lieutenant. "So, what else is keepin' me here?"

He looked at her and led the way towards the main office, asking her to follow him. She did and received a workload, bulging file folders and a sheet with deadlines and writing guidelines for her to follow.

"All you have to do is review previous works and come up with a few ideas before submitting an article," he instructed.

"Do I need to consult anyone in particular with what ideas I settle?"

"No, just follow up to what was already spoken for," he said. "Whenever you are finished, leave it with me."

"Then, I'll have it ready by tomorrow," she said, stepping towards the door.

"You can take as long as you like," he stated quickly. "Well, until a week before the deadline."

"Actually, having it done by tomorrow is convenient for me," she said. "Please expect it tomorrow, and if revisions are necessary, you can consult me before meetings."

He shut his mouth. "Well, if that's what you'd prefer."

"Excuse me." She reached for the door.

"Kurogane-san," he called quietly.

She looked at him. "What?"

"You never _specified_."

She laughed. "I like the honest-type too."

With that, Akiye left the division.

Even if she had been banned from entering the Science Department—_stupid captain_—she had plenty of work to keep her mind from all her minor indiscretions. Ghostwriting articles, a collaboration for Valentine's Day, and her other jobs were piling up. First things first, getting the article out of the way before slithering towards the Screaming Lotus Place to ask Lala to make her a schedule of appointments for the month. She would willingly take any job, so long as it unwound all the stress she had bottled up.

Akiye ended up in the library, a very public place to avoid nuisances while she did her research. She picked the farthest table inside the building and set her work down before walking down towards a different section. She recalled reading previous articles written by her captain and recently he had taken to presenting plants to wear off certain poisons. It was obvious he would have taken a liking to tutoring others on poisons—it was his forte after all.

Seeing no need to jump into a different type of medicine, she stuck with plants. They were easiest for her to research, considering she had acquired enough knowledge while working under her captain.

Returning to her table with a good stack of books, she began working.

Halfway through reading the first textbook, she reconsidered her topic, "cures for poisons", knowing it wasn't going to make her captain regret her punishment.

She shifted her attention elsewhere, with a smirk tugging at her lips as she set the first book and picked up another, skimming through it until she found the page she wanted.

_Simple cures for simple nuisances,_ she thought while jotting down a few notes. _That would be like stomachaches, migraines for women, there are teas for morning sickness – _

She crossed out the last bit and went on to writing a few other notes before looking for the plants that came to mind, taking note of their uses and writing them out.

It had been over five hours since her arrival and her wrist was cramping up from consistently writing, but she had a lot to do before finishing the article. It was the third draft she had written, its predecessors cried Akiye, and now she felt it seemed more like Captain Kurotsuchi's work. She still wanted to get back at him somehow and knew talking about female problems in the entries would be enough to irk him for the while. Maybe he would take back his sentence and shove it up his—

"Kurogane-san, I figured I'd find you here."

_Who the hell—_

Akiye looked up, watching Shuuhei approach her with another file folder under his arm. The older male at the front desk asked him to keep his voice down as he approached her. He bowed apologetically to the man, muttering an apology.

He walked to her side, putting down the folder on the table.

"I accidentally gave you a wrong folder," he said, "and brought the right one."

She rummaged through the stack, having found a folder that should have never met her gaze that contained confidential information, and handed it to the lieutenant. "Didn't read past the titles," she said, "and only inspected the rest to make sure it was wrongly placed."

He took it from her hands. "Thank you."

She was still working under his gaze, though it felt uncomfortable with the silence. The article was coming along well, in her opinion, and there wasn't much to add except the final remedies for migraines.

"If you have time to spare, I'm almost finished with the article," she said, catching him as he surveyed her work, "that way you won't have to look over my shoulder."

"I'm sorry," he said quickly. "I was curious."

"Never had a ghostwriter before?"

"Not that I remember."

"And from what you've read…?"

"I think it's great." He smiled.

Regardless of the smile, there was still awkwardness between them. Who could deny it? It was so obvious a blind man could tell just by walking past them. As for the compliment, she avoided reacting, turning her attention back to work.

There was a brief silence before he moved over to the other side of the table, pulling a chair and sitting down in front of her.

"How soon?" he asked, breaking the silence.

Akiye dropped her pen and leaned back against the table, stretching her tired limbs before regarding him with a smirk. "How soon is now?"

He looked at her strangely, arching an eyebrow.

She dropped her head, trying not to laugh. "I just need a final remedy and that's all."

"I see," he said. "Captain Kurotsuchi was right, you are an able worker."

Akiye pushed her glasses up, looking at him. "He said that?" she asked, concerned for her captain's sanity. He always rewarded her with insults, not praises.

He shrugged. "Something like that."

"Figures." She sighed and went back to writing.

Another awkward silence swept past them and she felt the need of bring everything up. The recklessness she wanted to forget in order to overcome it somehow. She was used to being frank and the fact that she couldn't even bring up the subject at random meant the happenings were getting under her skin.

She knew why, but delving too far into the past was something she unconsciously circumvented.

Shuuhei was looking through the documents in the folder he retrieved from her. She heard him shuffling through the sheets of paper before a voice chimed in, causing the man at the desk to shout at the woman talking loudly. The woman didn't shut up and Akiye recognized her voice.

It was Hibino and she was probably making sure Shuuhei stayed within her field of vision. Hibino showed up at the table, breathing heavily.

Shuuhei snapped the folder shut and set in on the table, watching the woman approach him. "Hibino-san, what's wrong?"

"We just received news from Fourth Division about that body," she said, catching her breath after smashing the words together.

Akiye felt his gaze on her before he stood up and led Hibino towards the other end of the table where she wouldn't be able to hear. She hoped she could avoid their morbid conversation, but she had good ears and that slipped past them.

Hibino continued from where she left off, mentioning a dead carcass Matsumoto Rangiku had found a day ago, recognizing the shinigami as one of the members of eleventh division. Shuuhei questioned the situation and she revealed the body had been removed from Fourth Division sometime that evening.

"_There still isn't enough evidence to go on,_" Shuuhei said, whispering while casting another glance at her. "_Captain Tōsen already consulted Second Division about the guards that disappeared three days prior to the…_"

Akiye set her pen down, finishing her work as they exchanged a final bit of information and she was dismissed before she had the time to ask what he was doing accompanying Kurogane.

She let out a yawn. All that work was taking a toll on her.

Shuuhei went back to the table, gathering his things.

"Something came up," he said.

"It's fine. I already finished." She grabbed her work and handed it to him. "I can return the other articles tomorrow during the next meeting, or something, 'less you'd rather carry 'em now?"

"I'll take them, it's not a problem."

He began pulling the files and stacking them up on the table to make it easier to carry.

"Oi, don't mind me bringin' it up," she began as casually as possible. The look on his face was enough to show he knew what she meant. "Do you by any chance remember what happened?"

"N-no, I don't."

He did. He stuttered.

"I remember a good portion of it and I thought you may have as well, but maybe it was just my imagination," she answered seriously. "I was only wondering who initiated it."

He looked mortified and didn't speak.

She continued. "Let's leave it at that and never mention it again."

"Very well."

"Good, now I can stop looking at you like a piece of meat," she said with a relieved sigh.

He blushed.

She pulled herself out of her seat. Yes, there was nothing for her to worry about now. After getting that confession out of her system, everything should run smoothly.

"Excuse me?" he said suddenly.

"What?" She noticed his embarrassment, mistaking the reason for another. "Don't worry; I won't _dare _ruin your reputation." She waved her hand. "It'd be bad for mine too." For Iko's reputation, not hers—she did a good job causing herself ruin and enjoyed it to a certain extent.

His awkwardness was still evident, but she brushed it aside, turning away, and heading back to gather more books to read into for the next article. When she returned to her place, the lieutenant was halfway out the entrance, his face still a little red.

After she got a few ideas out of her system, she swore she would rush towards the Screaming Lotus Place. She took notes as she read in order to remember the content better.

_Definitely, I'll totally show up and surprise everyone and then…then I can stop thinking about this._

She showed definite signs of exhaustion, but she never questioned them and continued reading. Even though the content of each textbook was interesting, her eyelids continued dropping, drawing her vision to black. She brought her hand up over her mouth, shielding a yawn. She moved her palm over her forehead, checking her temperature.

_Normal temperature, no notable nuisances—it's not my bedtime either…_

She felt consumed by the drowsiness and had resisted a while longer, but eventually her face collided hard against the table. It should have jolted her awake, but instead, the impact managed to lull her to sleep.

* * *

Kaito stirred in bed, growing tired of the constant muttering he heard within his home. He was sleeping, couldn't they be considerate and shut the fuck up! Naoto was talking the most—_what a shock, you'd think he be out making more money—_and Tokiwa mentioned the word "_worried_" repeatedly, at least once in each sentence. The only time she wasn't worried was when everyone in that household wasn't under their roof. And, if Tokiwa was present and Naoto was as well, that meant…

His eyes snapped open before he could process the thought and he pulled himself out of his futon, the grogginess weighing him down as he made his way out of his room. He tripped over his two feet, unable to get out of his sleepy daze and collided with the wall in front of his room.

"What was that?" asked Naoto, alert.

"Geez, it's probably Kai-chan sleepwalking or something, no need for you to freak."

Kaito managed to hold his body up, rubbing his eyes for a bit of clarity. No matter how many times he rubbed them, his vision remained blurry. He blinked and it was worse.

"What about Aki-chan, I'm worried that she hasn't come home this late," continued Tokiwa.

"Yeah, I'll—"

Kaito walked out the hallway with a yawn, surprising his siblings. "I'll look for her," he stated, receiving a death glare from Naoto for interrupting him.

He stumbled slightly as he made it out the door.

"You can barely walk, go back to—"

He turned his head to glare at Naoto, gritting his teeth in apprehension. "I said I'll go find her."

Naoto merely frowned, watching as his younger brother overlooked his authority and went on slipping his sandals. The idiot was obviously half-asleep, but talking him out of such stubbornness would prove difficult. Naoto turned to Tokiwa for backup and she bit her lower lip in response.

"Be careful out there, I hear some lunatic's been killing shinigami left and right," advised Tokiwa.

Kaito reached for his zanpakutō, which was lying where he threw it when he arrived, and opened the front door. "Yeah."

"Where'd you hear that story?" asked Naoto.

Kaito sighed, stepping out of their home and tripping off the verandah, hitting the cemented floor hard.

"Shit," he cursed, lifting himself off the ground before the other two noticed.

"Are you all right, Kai?"

"Yeah," he said, making his way towards the street. He waved his hand and heard the door shut behind him.

He took a minute to think about what her sister said and laughed, _a lunatic killing shinigami…that's a classic._

Without much trouble, he tracked down Akiye's reiatsu, pinpointed her location, and shunpo'd towards her. He reached the library, unimpressed with her position. A loser like her only frequented a few spots and after being banned from her own division for being an idiot—the library was the only place she could go to for information.

He pushed back his messy blond hair, trying to keep it out of his face as he entered the building. He followed her reiatsu carefully and when he found her, he stopped. She was slumped over one of the tables; probably drooling over everything sleeping, and standing behind her, acting like a pervert was that wallflower—Captain Aizen.

He arched an eyebrow, watching the captain place his hand on her shoulder attempting to wake her. Aizen looked up at Kaito and removed his hand. "Ah, Kurogane-san, it's a good thing you—"

Kaito stopped beside his sister, pushing the chair back abruptly with his foot and pulling her body over his shoulder. _How much weight has she gained…? H_e mentally cursed, trying not to seem lopsided as he stood before the captain.

"Thanks for trying to wake her, she's a bit slow," he said, interrupting the captain.

Aizen smiled. "Not a problem," he said, "but I noticed she was a bit dehydrated, you should have her examined."

"Thanks for worrying," he said evenly, taking a step back. "I would bow, but she's really heavy."

He dismissed his statement with a wave of his hand. "Quite all right."

The smile never left his face, even as Kaito made his way out of the area, he could still feel the captain's eyes on them. _Maybe he likes men, _he thought, shrugging indifferently, _Well, I am cute…_

He paused once outside.

_That's disgusting…_

* * *

_"Would you like to have a conversation, Kurogane Akiye?" A voice echoed in her mind as she sat inside a lush garden. _

_Akiye turned her head upward, facing the still sky. Her eyes wandered over her cloudless overhead, glinting with a tinge of delight._

_There were no noises besides the sound of her breathing and the rustling of the flowers. The garden was never ending, full of dozens of yellow flowers, Narcissus. She had walked through it, looking for a change, but the yellow flowers only continued in abundance. The sky had been unmoving since she had first entered that world and it was deadly quiet. _

_"Yes, I'd enjoy a conversation," she responded._

_A gust of wind rustled the flowers, pushing them back and forth. Akiye's black hair brushed against her cheeks. "Then next time you want to be a nasty bitch, don't leave me in your demented captain's laboratory."_

Akiye's eyes snapped open and she jolted to a seat in cold sweat. _What an eerily accurate dream._ She heard a light murmur near her and once she came to all four of five of her senses, something heavy on her lap. She took in her surroundings, expecting to be in the library the entire time, but recognized her messy room. She looked down, Kaito's face was on her lap, and she assumed he brought her home last night.

She dropped her body back over her futon, feeling comfortable alas.

_What should I do today?_ She asked herself, before paying attention to her situation. Kaito was sleeping in her room, using her as a pillow, rather than putting his own home space to proper use. She lifted her head up, eyes locked on her brother's sleeping face.

"Idiot," she murmured. "You have a room, don't you?"

She was talking to herself.

She shook her leg, shifting her position and dropping his face on the futon. He twitched in his sleep, opening his mouth slightly before shutting it and scrunching his face up in disdain.

"Oi, idiot, this aint yer room," she said, louder than the first time, hoping he would wake up.

He grumbled in response.

"Kaito!" she called, bothered.

"…Go to hell," he mumbled.

"Yea, condemn me all ya want when yer in your room," she said, pulling herself back up to a seat. "At least go sleep on Tokiwa 'r somethin'!"

Kaito's eyes opened a bit and he moved his face up to look at her. "Toki-nee-chan went to that stupid meeting in Ninth Division," he said groggily, dropping his head on her lap again. "Besides, your lap is better."

"Why didn't she wake me up?"

"Because I told her Aizen said you were dehydrated."

Akiye arched an eyebrow. "The man's not a specialist, y'know."

Kaito rolled onto his stomach, yawning. "Yeah, but people kiss the fucking ground he walks on, and he _is _an intellectual, you see," he said sardonically. "Don't think Toki-nee any different. His words were like—"

"—magic," finished Akiye, huffing. "I get it, so this gives me the day off." She looked back down at Kaito, who was just staring up at her like an idiot. "Oi, why aren't you at work?"

"Sprained ankle, dislocated shoulder, and broken arm," he said, shrugging it off.

She frowned. Even if all those things were wrong with him, why would he act as if nothing was hurting him? His arm and ankle weren't even bandaged and judging by the flesh exposure of his shoulders, he wasn't wearing any gauze there either.

"I don't believe you."

"I never asked you to," he replied.

"You're skipping, aren't you?"

"No, I'm seriously wounded," he stated. "I had Fourth Division tell me and everything."

"Liar," she said. "You hate going to Forth."

He frowned. "They said so before I ran away."

"I don't believe you."

"Whatever." He turned away.

"I'm gonna go visit Lala and Kishi," she said, pushing him off her lap and getting up.

Kaito lifted his gaze once more, staring at her with a hopeful expression and she knew what he would ask.

"Can I go?"

She looked at him, serious.

"I can drop you off at the Love Shack," she said saccharinely.

His eyes narrowed dangerously. "I thought I made myself—"

"I heard they're having a special today, vanilla lattes 'r' half-priced," she said, lying of course.

Her gullible brother would just eat that stuff up, being addicted to caffeine and all. Though, he denied it, it was true and everyone knew.

He headed for the door, sliding it open. "I'll go get ready," he stated. "Tell me when you leave; I want to leave with you, okay?"

"Fine," she said, sighing.

Akiye went to her closet and began rummaging for something normal to wear. She settled for brushing her hair—for once—and discarding her glasses for the day, it would make moving around easier. Her mind was uneasily quiet for once, no snotty comments, no flying saucers, or talking plants. There wasn't anything going on in her head.

_Did I hit my head or something?_ She wondered as she pulled off her sleeping robe and slipped into a red yukata. She smoothed it out before tying her obi over her waist. _I did own an overactive imagination, didn't I?_

She stood their pensively, avoiding internal arguments with herself, and drew a conclusion.

_I probably did hit my head…_

* * *

"Aki-chan, where's your zanpakutō?" Kaito asked, curious as he examined his weaponless sister. He had notice a long time ago that she had stopped carrying her sword, but maybe that was weeks ago.

Akiye shrugged her shoulders in response, sensing his worry. She could practically read him without looking. He was notably simpleminded and was probably worried about her safety around the Seireitei. It's not like there was much danger inside, there was hardly any need for her to carry a sword. If she ran into any type of danger, she'd book it. She had legs and wouldn't waste their running capabilities by standing around while danger ensues—bravery wasn't something she was interested in, or fighting for that matter. She left all the dirty work to her brothers.

He frowned. "That little shrug doesn't answer my question."

"I lost it," she said, too carelessly.

"You lost your zanpakutō?" he asked slowly, trying to make sure he heard right.

She turned to him and nodded.

"Lost it," she repeated nonchalantly. "I find my mind a lot peaceful nowadays without that bastard's debauchery."

"It's not like you can sue your zanpakutō for sexual harassment…_maybe,_ you're supposed to learn from it," he said. "When you do, you might get a _shikai_."

She scoffed, turning her attention from her brother, only acknowledging the first half of his speech. "Had we such right, I would have already taken care of it."

Kaito rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Akiye found their walk to be comfortable and nice. Their conversations never went past prying, and whenever he wasn't being a lazy bum, Kaito was the smartest link in their family, making casual interactions exhilarating for her. He was never judgmental of her secret affairs—those she shared—and he kept to himself, focusing on listening about her troubles. It was his best attribute. Unlike Naoto, who would probably cry a river if he knew about her being Iko, or Tokiwa, who would be gravely disappointed in her _hobby, _Kaito had called her desperate and laughed. She justified it as further research to the function of men where only an intimate relationship would allow her to delve into such personal knowledge.

Truthfully, she liked the money and for the most part never learned any valuable lesson from all her escapades or meetings. The only fact acquired was her unfathomable love for money; she treasured it more than the next person.

"What were you doing in the library?"

Something he could do without was his curiosity.

"Research for an article I was writing about," she answered, hiding the cynicism from her brother.

"What about?"

"Sharks," she answered.

"That's boring."

"Tell me about it." She sighed, looking upright as the sign for the Love Shack came to view. It was a small sign; it only held the name of the shop and a heart at the end of 'Shack', giving some quirkiness to the café. "Looks like we're here, I'll see you at home, then?"

"Yeah," he said, making his way towards the shop as she turned down the street towards the Screaming Lotus Place.

The bar was only another block away and it would be empty, since it was Friday. For higher sales, Kishi and Lala opened later on Fridays and sold most of their expensive drinks half price. During those times, shinigami would flock inside and have small gatherings or parties. It was lively and rowdy, too raucous for her tastes, but sometimes she just sat there until something interesting happened. If she stayed sober long enough, without the need of Naoto or Kaito dropping by to pick her up, she had front row seats whenever something scandalous happened—bar fights, hookups, and other interesting events.

She fiddled with the hem of her sleeve as she walked, thinking about how wonderful a day it was. She would have to take advantage of such delight and drink herself stupid to celebrate _or_ go shopping for that kimono she had been dreaming about these past nights.

Akiye slid the door open to the Screaming Lotus Place. "Lala-chan, let's go—"

She stopped short as her eyes met with a dark-haired man sitting in front of the counter. Although he was sitting, slouched over the counter, he was taller than the average person. His dark brown hair fell over half his face messily, shielding his handsome features, high cheekbones, a straight nose, and thin lips. He was dressed in the finest silk seen in the Seireitei, symbolizing his noble rank.

Akiye gulped, firmly believing her day would have been beyond great. Until that piece of meat showed up…

She glanced over to the counter, meeting with Lala's business smile, attempting to conceal her obvious fear for the nobleman, and immediately turned her attention back to him. "Atsuya-sama, what brings you to this side of Seireitei?"

He slammed his cup down, turning his face to give her an icy stare. "Akiye, are you free?"

Akiye's eyes were on Lala who was nodding her head in approval, asking her to take the man from her bar before she opened.

"Yes, of course," she answered, smiling.

He got out of his seat and smoothed out his robes.

"Let's go," he ordered, walking towards the exit.

"Thank you for the visit, Hosokawa-sama," called Lala behind him.

Akiye stepped back, allowing him to pass before she shut the door, glaring at Lala.

The man looked over his shoulder at her, who kept her gaze on the ground and grunted in disapproval.

"You look horrible."

She looked up at him and smiled cynically. "Thank you, so do you."

He rolled his eyes, turning away from her. "Where the hell have you been this past month?"

"I've had a few tragedies to take care of and work piled on me while working with them," she replied offhandedly.

His frown deepened at her choice of words. "Then, I'll be sure to send you double next month for said tragedies."

Akiye smirked in response.

* * *

When Akiye arrived home at late hours of the night, or early morning, she encountered Tokiwa, who was sitting by the entrance waiting for her. Unhappy to see her sister for once, Akiye tried to brush aside the encounter by walking past her, but Tokiwa was quick to block the hallway. There was a reason she wanted to get out of her sister's vigilant gaze and it had to do with the light bruising on her neck, arms, and legs, along with the obvious marks beneath her robes and her reddened lips from the hard kissing. She had plenty to hide and not a lot of angles available to do so.

"Where have you been, it's four in the morning!" demanded Tokiwa. Her eyes looked tired, but her eyebrows were knitted in frustration, drawing more attention to her wrath rather than the all-nighter she pulled.

For a lack of better words and excuses, Akiye's response was the first statement her brain could process in her state of mind. "In…your pants…?"

She lifted both hands and shoulders in a crude gesture, turning her head lightly to accentuate her own uncertainty.

Her sister narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Had you been in my pants, I would have noticed," she said, unfaltering. "You were in no condition to leave this house, now you will tell me where you were or—"

"I was with an old friend…"

Tokiwa arched an eyebrow. "Doing what?" She changed her tone, to inform her if she gave her the wrong answer, she'd be slapped until the truth spilled.

"Getting drunk in an old pub in Rukongai, met up—"

"You're drunk?"

She usually avoided drinking when she was with Atsuya, but still had a few cups of sake while they tried holding a conversation for longer than two minutes.

Akiye moved languidly, a bit sloppier than before and nodded with a face of guilt.

"Go throw up."

She blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I expect all of that out of your system by the time I finish making tea," she stated, ignoring her query and going straight to the excruciating details. "I better hear you, or else I'll kick your ass."

Tokiwa turned away and headed towards the kitchen without turning back.

_Throw up, she says. _

Akiye stuck her tongue out at her sister and headed down the hall towards the toilet to follow her sister's orders. She'll find some way to fake it…_it's not the first time she asks me to do something stupid._

Regardless of what bitter thoughts ran wildly through her head, she walked into a smaller room where the toilet awaited her. She leaned against the doorway, trying to find the right way to fake regurgitation as she heard Tokiwa moving pans and dishes in the kitchen. She heard her sister speaking to herself, grunting about how everyone in that household was irresponsible.

"I don't hear you!"

She bit back a curse and sighed, shutting her eyes to prepare herself. She was just about to bend over the toilet and stick her finger in her mouth, finding no way out of that situation when the door slid open noisily and someone stumbled inside.

Tokiwa dropped something and stormed out of the kitchen. She heard the thumping of her feet against the wooden floors and managed to follow her movements from the kitchen to the small hall where their door was located.

Akiye leaned back to listen, pressing her ear against the door.

"And, where have you been?" asked Tokiwa, irritated.

"Don't harass me; I've been making extra money." It was Naoto and judging by his voice, he was both inebriated and exhausted.

"I'll harass you as much as I please, it's past four, and you have a mission this morning!" she said, raising her voice to accentuate her admonishment.

"Here's the money—"

"I don't want your dirty money!"

Naoto let out a growl. "I'm doing you all a favor, get over it!"

"You left the house alone! Kaito left while you were out."

"Well that's his problem."

"He's got a broken arm and a sprained ankle!" she stated. "I had to pull him out of the Love Shack by the ear and he still had the audacity to start crying!"

"He's old enough to do—"

"And Akiye, don't get—"

Akiye shuddered inside the bathroom, giving herself enough time to go through sufficient mental preparations for the upcoming storm Tokiwa unconsciously started.

"What about Akiye?"

He didn't slur. His words were deathly serious and she could imagine his face scrunch up in frustration.

"She just came home a few minutes ago," Tokiwa replied, again unaware of the drama she managed to stir among them.

"Where is she?"

Akiye turned away, noticing the window—the one she forgot all about when she entered—and walked over to it quietly. She propped the small rectangle open and hoped she could fit through there without much strain.

"Bathroom."

She heard her brother's footsteps and panicked, scrambling on top of the bowl as she attempted to climb out. She barely managed to get both arms out the window when the door slammed open. She didn't bother turning around, feeling her brother's hand curl over her ankle, pulling her back down.

"Running away, what a horrible way to greet your brother," he said in a playful tone.

Akiye shook her leg and turned to face him, acting brave. He was drunk, which meant he wasn't the brightest bulb in the room now.

"Not at all, I was admiring the scenery." She coughed, watching his expression change slightly.

His lower lip twitched as he confided his anger. "Why were you late?"

"I don't ask you what you were doing late, don't bother with me either."

He looked taken aback, but crossed his arms to play off the emotion. She could see Tokiwa standing by the hallway, prepared to interrupt at any given moment when another door slammed open and Kaito joined the group, pushing Naoto's face out of the way.

Kaito glared at Akiye. "You lied to me," he said with a grunt, tightening his hold against Naoto and eventually pushing him against the wall to avoid any interruptions from of him.

"Let go of me, you—"

"Lied?" she asked, interrupting Naoto.

"Vanilla lattes weren't half priced," he stated, genuinely angry.

Akiye opened her mouth, cracking a smile in the process. It took all the strength she possessed to hold in the laughter. "Maybe I read the sign wrong."

Kaito frowned. "I—"

Tokiwa peered inside, concerned and troubled about being left in the dark, noticing the lack of bandages on the youngest man. "Why aren't you wearing your bandages?" she demanded, calling all attention back to her.

Kaito did a double take, reluctant to give her his full attention before finishing his demand on Akiye. "What? They hurt."

"Your bones are broken you idiot, what do you expect?" Naoto grumbled from against the wall, finding an odd sense of solace with the proximity.

"We'll we can't expect brains out of everyone now, can we?" muttered Akiye, contributing to the conversation in attempt to stray it from her issue. Abusing Kaito's scapegoat attributes wasn't and wouldn't be the first time for her.

Naoto shrugged his shoulders. "You're right, we can't."

Tokiwa stared in horror.

Kaito turned back to Akiye, who had a pleased smirk on her face. "I'm not stupid."

"All you're good at is fighting, that's why yer in Eleventh—" Kaito rancorously smashed his brother's face harder against the wall, fed up with being called an idiot even in his own household.

"No one asked for your opinion, faggot," he said, letting out a feral growl.

Tokiwa closed her mouth and glared at Akiye who was thoroughly enjoying the scene unfolding before her. She grabbed a hold of Kaito. "Let go of him," she ordered, giving his arm a light tug. She wanted to avoid the growing tension in the room and thought of putting both men on separate sides of the house until everything smoothed over.

Kaito let go of Naoto, on his sister's orders, and quickly the eldest no longer suppress his accumulating anger. He balled his hand into a fist and swung at Kaito, hitting him square in the jaw.

Tokiwa's eyes widened, shocked. Her grip on Kaito had been lost when he stumbled back with the force of the hit.

"You need to learn how to respect your elders, stupid brat."

Akiye stood there, equally surprised by the turn of events, but did nothing to stop them from happening.

Kaito composed himself, spit out a bit of blood, and turned to face Naoto, returning his brother's aggression tenfold. He made it seem as though he was about to speak, drawing his brother's attention elsewhere before he uppercut him, causing him to fall back.

Akiye moved out of the way before his body collided with hers, inching closer to the wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Tokiwa asked, panicking as she tried to grab a hold of Kaito.

The brothers had begun a brawl and Akiye was stuck in the middle, adamantly expressing her disdain as she watched them swing at each other in different angles. They didn't bother using other skills they may have acquired throughout their years as shinigami, settling for a very normal, but aggressive, fistfight.

Tokiwa's clamor continued and at some point Akiye spaced out enough to envision her sister as a chicken, making all sort of outrageous noises.

Her hand shot upward toward her mouth to cover it and she managed to stifle a giggle.

"Why are you just standing there?" cried Tokiwa. "Tell him to stop!"

By _him_, she meant Kaito.

Akiye moved out of the way, casting a small glance at the men rolling around on the ground, neither had an upper hand over the other, which meant they weren't fighting with all their strength. But, they were both bruising and bleeding all over the polished floor.

She stood in front of her sister, looking up at the taller woman. "Although I do disapprove of such restraint methods—"

Tokiwa's hands landed on her shoulders, eyes bloodshot with tears at the rims. "I don't care what kind of methods you're into, make him to stop!"

"In my defense, _your animal _started this," she said, giving her a look.

The eldest turned away, feeling a bit dizzy at the amount of blood on the floor as the two continued the punishment, grunting and shouting obscenities at one another. Kaito's were all one-liners, questioning Naoto's sexuality, which had been established decades ago. Naoto's were a bit rough on the stupid child, calling him all sorts of names, and retelling bits of the past he may have wanted obscured.

"Naoto, stop hitting your brother!" Tokiwa settled for finishing the fight herself by ordering the eldest around.

Naoto showed signs of restraint. "Go to hell!"

"How dare you?"

"Kai-chan, let's go play a game." Akiye whistled, moving away from the rancorous scene.

Kaito's ears perked up at the sound of Akiye's voice and he caught Naoto's fist before he could hit him in the nose.

"Okay, what game?" he asked, getting off his brother and sprinting towards the youngest.

Akiye turned around to face him, staring at his bruised and bloodied face.

"Consider cleaning up before we play any game," she said, gesturing for him to get to it.

He merely nodded and took a turn towards the kitchen to leave out the back door.

Her eyes landed back on Naoto, who had just pushed his nose back in place, bleeding profusely over his decorative kimono. "_Fuck,_ that idiot hits hard."

Tokiwa slapped him over the head.

"We built this house over friendship, bringing such animosity into this home is shameful!" she stated valiantly. "You all need to respect that!"

Naoto and Akiye glanced at each other before turning their heads as they attempted to contain the laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" she demanded.

Akiye sputtered, being the first to break into hysterics. "You're such a granny, Toki-nee!"

Naoto burst out laughing after watching Tokiwa's face twist in horror.

"I'm not," she said, stuttering.

"She's right, you are!"

"You're in no condition to talk!"

Tokiwa ignored their vivacious laughter and headed towards the kitchen, looking over the sullied floors she would have to clean before attending her division duties.

"All of you are idiots!" She walked inside the kitchen, glancing out the back door and placed both hands on her hips. "Kai! What are you doing? That's salted water, you idiot!"

Kaito cried out in pain as the salted water splashed over his head.

Naoto and Akiye continued laughing, finding hilarity in Kaito's pain.

Tokiwa continued reprimanding Kaito for his actions, saying there was no use in attacking back when he had all the blame. To her, a mere apology would suffice; to them it would never be enough. After Kaito, she turned to yelling at Naoto, who had started the fight between them and asked him to clean up before she made him bleed more. And, before Akiye could make a sardonic comment, Tokiwa silenced her with a frightening glare.

After three hours of senseless lectures and bickering, everyone had dressed up in their shihakusho, except Kaito who was currently being bandaged by Tokiwa once more. He only cleaned off the blood on his split lip and changed into his sleeping robes.

Akiye was watching Naoto patch himself up wondering what kind of events would take place for her that day.

Naoto's nose was broken, but it would heal. His face was bruised, which meant he would take time out of his other job in order to let them fade. After all, he was selling his looks and no one would consult him with ugly bruises. Akiye thought he was being stupid when he made that statement; she had often caught him complaining to himself about being too exhausted to work. He finally had a reason good enough to justify his leave, even if it was stupid. There was bound to be someone who enjoyed looking at a bruised man as he did them, she thought without being curious enough to find reason in her own deduction.

"Is everyone feeling better now?" Tokiwa broke the silence, looking around the room, staring into each of her sibling's eyes. They seemed so innocent sitting in front of her in silence, but they were each terrible in their own ways.

"I want to play that game, is it a board game?" asked Kaito, looking at Akiye's back expectantly.

Akiye felt his gaze burning in her back as she let out a yawn. "Sure, we'll play that game as soon as I come home from work," she said, standing up. She looked back at Tokiwa. "There's another one of those dumb meetings at Ninth, right?"

Tokiwa nodded.

"I'll see you there then."

* * *

Akiye surveyed the room with little enthusiasm. She had been enjoying the silence before everyone else clamored in groups of two. That was the magic number, or so she assumed. First, it was the rooster and the stalker hen—Hisagi Shuuhei and Hibino Naru, who had asked Akiye to go on ahead when she arrived at the Editorial Department. Afterward, the quiet, composed hens graced everyone with their presence, Momo and Isane, greeting everyone with happy smiles—showing off what a great day they had been having thus far. Lastly, it was the sister hen and the enemy hen, who greeted everyone—even her, much to everyone surprise. It was such amazing development that she was speechless.

At least, that lie justified her actions better than the real reason to keep her silence. She made a mental note of speaking to her sister in private, explain how fraternizing with the enemy could knock the balance of the world into utter chaos. But, there was a time and place for everything.

The brainstorming went on without any interruptions, which was something everyone had expected at certain intervals. Akiye cooperated without sarcastic comments or insincere confessions. She only spoke when spoken to and did not bother raising her hand once, though the habit of doing so bothered her for a large portion of the two hours spent there.

Topic for that day, ask her and she wouldn't know what to answer. She showed a bit of enthusiasm and when the meeting ended, everyone was assigned a job. Hers consisted of finding ideal restaurants, places—preferably areas covered in flowers or other romantic elements, love hotels, and other locations couples could spend their Valentine's Day at. A list of said areas would be due next week, but the brainstorming meetings would continue for another two weeks. There were many areas they needed to cover and still had to have enough time to meet deadlines.

Hibino and Shuuhei seemed to be the ones taking care of all the writing—even though neither looked to be any more romantic than she was, it was a good decision on their captain's behalf. (Though, rethinking said conclusion would be admirable by her standards.)

The meeting was adjourned and everyone made their way out of the room, except Akiye. The idea of having her thoughts stifled halfway through was irritating. She turned around to face the Ninth Division's lieutenant, who held a folder in his hands. Tokiwa was standing in the hallway, by the door, waiting for her to come through when she noticed Shuuhei had stopped her. Curiosity held her in place and she watched from afar, _no harm done_.

"You were awfully quiet," he said suddenly, breaking the silence.

Akiye arched an eyebrow, surprised to hear such commentary from him and only stared at him.

"Right," he said, retracting. He opened the folder in front of him. "Oh, there was an accident earlier concerning your work." He tilted the folder forward for her to see large blotches of ink sprawled over the paper messily, making it seem like an accident. "Someone accidentally spilled ink over it while I was—"

"I'll rewrite it, if that's what you want," she said, reaching for the folder.

He moved it from her grasp. "Your sister informed me of your health problems; I'll rewrite it, but if you can contribute some time to make a few things clear to me…I'd appreciate it."

"You really don't have to feel guilty about it," she said, looking at him through her spectacles, watching his expression change. "I mean accidents do happen, we're only human."

He looked at her, opening his mouth to respond, when she interrupted.

"I was only joking," she said seriously, taking a step back. "Actually, mistakes are so unhealthy; people who make them shame humanity."

She turned away and began walking down the hall. "Have fun deciphering that paper, you can thank whoever ruined it."


	4. Upside Down, Right Side Up

**Chapter IV:** Upside Down, Right Side Up

Kurogane Akiye failed to show to another meeting and Shuuhei was almost positive the woman was avoiding him. After she played him like a fool, making him believe she would help him reconstruct the documents a member of his division ruined, it was obvious she would steer clear of Ninth Division altogether. He had given her the benefit of the doubt, but the truth came in the form of an apology by her kindhearted sister, who asked for all the work so she could give it to her "idiot" sister. Tokiwa seemed more reliable than her sister, which made him wonder if they were really related. Sometimes, having the two in the same room, it seemed like a farfetched idea. They were complete opposites with very different mentalities. It was hard to believe.

Even more was the work Akiye had sent back to Ninth Division with Tokiwa that morning. She mentioned having been in the same room with her sister while she was working and knew that she had spent hours on restoring the work. But, the folder was full of plain sheets, all of them, except the one at the back, which was a poorly drawn picture of a flower colored with bright shades of color. Her name was written messily at the bottom corner, making it almost hard to read. It was as if a child had drawn it…_almost_.

He looked at it for the fifth time that day and sighed, irritated. She was the only standing impediment with him and the first deadlines that month. She was reluctant and intolerable, a woman who enjoyed toying with others.

Hibino approached him with a bothered look on her face.

"Lieutenant Hisagi, Kurogane Akiye just arrived," she said disdainfully.

He stared at her for a split second and shut the folder underneath his hand.

"Where is she?"

"She went to the washroom."

He got out of his seat and took the folder with him.

"Thank you, Hibino-san," he said with a curt nod as he stepped out of the editorial department.

Shuuhei walked towards the washroom before stopping abruptly when Akiye intercepted his path in the connecting hallways. She had her head down while she rubbed her face with a worn-out handkerchief; the sleeves of her black shihakusho exposed the light bruising against her skin.

He reached into his folder, pulling out the poorly drawn picture from inside and lifted it in front of her face.

"What is this?"

Akiye had only stopped for a short moment before continuing and running into him. She stumbled back and looked up. Her left eye was covered with a medical patch; a band-aid was curved over her chin, while notable scratches and bruises sat along her jaw.

"You don't like it?" she asked, arching an eyebrow. "I tried my best with the coloring too."

He stared at her wounded face, forgetting the reason he was standing in front of her to begin with.

"What happened to your face?"

She smiled mockingly. "Has my face become an important topic between business conversations?"

"Don't misunderstand, I was merely asking for your own good, Kurogane," he replied with a frown, stuffing her drawing back into the folder. There were enough misunderstandings between them; there was no need for a new one to join the others.

"I fell off the Great Wall of China, no biggie," she said nonchalantly.

"Was this recent?"

"No, I've been planning it for a decade." She reached into her kimono top, feeling around the fabric for the folded bundle of papers she had put in there before heading out to Ninth Division.

"Be serious, Kurogane—"

She placed the bundle in front of him. "I instinctively make copies of everything I do." She gestured towards the folder in his hands. "That drawing was obviously failed humor."

Shuuhei took the bundle of papers from her and unfolded them, revising the work scribbled over them.

"That's all, right?" she asked.

"Yes, this is fine."

He felt relieved about receiving the work, but was worried for her wellbeing even though she seemed fine.

She walked past him quickly.

He followed her with his eyes. "Kurogane."

Akiye turned around.

"You should go to Fourth Division; you have blood on your face."

"They don't want me there anymore." She laughed and continued walking away.

* * *

If it hadn't been for Naoto manipulating Kaito, Akiye would have never been involved in such an unprecedented accident. Not that she cared much for the light bruising or excessive bleeding she'd undergone, what mattered most to her had fallen prey to Naoto's notoriety (of being a loser). The fact of the matter was that the idiots wrecked the only privacy she had available, the only solace in her makeshift life—having it destroyed within the span of five seconds. She abhorred having stopping their sibling's quarrel a few days ago and went so far as wondering how effective it would be if she were to build a machine to transport her back in time to correct her mistake. Had they been fighting during the time of the incident, it may not have cost her the shed she built in the landscaped garden. She worked for laborious months to create the perfect space for herself and it was ruined…_in five seconds_.

Her mental rant had not ceased since that unlawful morning. She only heard and felt, not enough to time to react accordingly to avoid Kaito's blunt weight falling over her.

She didn't take initiative until after she regained consciousness and stalked her two brothers until they writhed in pain beneath her brutal reprisal. Kaito left the house crying, as usual, and as far as she was concerned, Naoto was still lying unconscious on the bathroom floor.

The thought brought a wicked smile to her face. Their expressions were priceless.

_Pitiful bastards, you're only lucky to have gotten off the hook easily._ She kicked the dirt beneath her feet and looked away from the ground, stopping abruptly when she sensed her brother's presence nearby.

Kaito was standing in front of a member of the Onmitsukidō, who seemed to be interrogating him. Akiye listened closely to their conversation, though her blond-haired brother's responses were curt and almost incoherent, coated in obvious anxiety.

"…You were last seen together, arguing, nonetheless."

He didn't deny the accusation or agree to it, instead remained silent with a bothered glare directed towards the man in black.

His silence raised more suspicion.

Akiye could only bear to watch for so long. She stepped in before the latter could continue his interrogation. Their expressions were even, void of emotion and lips pursed in a straight line.

She pushed back her thick-rimmed glasses over the bridge of her nose.

"I find yer interrogative a bit discerning for Kaito, he and Tachibana were only having a dispute over trivial matters," stated Akiye evenly. "For as long as they were in the same division, neither had had a similar altercation to the one yer accusing this idiot of."

Kaito flinched the moment she stepped in front of him, afraid of further repercussions from their earlier sibling war.

The Onmitsukidō member eyed her viciously, irritated by her self-imposing nature and tactless affirmations. "You must be Kurogane Akiye," he said smugly, "don't think you've got a clean slate yourself. You were seen wandering around Seireitei covered in blood during the time the body had disappeared."

She scoffed.

"Well said, asshole. Had it ever occurred to ya that working late hours and returning to a house full of idiots could not lead to an internal fight?" she asked, letting both arms fall at her sides. "I'm sure you've done enough searchin' ta find at least one of us guilty. How often is it that we aren't accused of having done something against the Gotei 13? But in all honesty, how often are we found guilty of said accusations?"

The man hesitated before speaking, bombarded. "Then, Kurogane Akiye, what kind of alibi can you possibly have to save both you and your family's soiled name?"

"I take it this was a week ago, approximately?"

He nodded.

She procured the memorable events of that day, disregarding a few snippets of the exact hours the Onmitsukidō may have been looking forward to listening to—not that she had anything to hide; she was innocent as far as she was concerned.

"Kaito cut training that day, due to his dispute with Tachibana and a running fever he developed earlier that day—Tokiwa had taken his temperature and tends to keep a notebook to list out illnesses with dates and times included," she began hastily. "He slept throughout the entire day after Tokiwa took a detour before returning to Sixth Division, further information on the eldest should be taken to the division records."

He glanced over at Kaito for dissimilation, but found nothing but an even stare and received a curt nod.

"How are you sure he came straight home? Around ten through twelve in the morning?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"During the time, I was at home, having been subjected to an unnecessary inquisition by Kurogane Naoto, who had been too busy stalking me rather than doing his share of work," she continued with a bored sigh. "You can get a better alibi from both Captain Kurotsuchi, who was present when I ran away from my workload, and my neighbor, who greeted me when I walked into my home. Kaito arrived shortly after. The times would match seeing as I was home at around ten-thirty."

"And Naoto?"

"He's in yer division, if ya try hard enough, ya may be able to get a private audience." Akiye grabbed a hold of Kaito's arm, pulling him back.

"What about the afternoon? At around four thru seven that same evening?" he asked, earning a glare from him.

"I threw up on Hisagi Shuuhei, ask him and he'll have no choice but to second that fact, and returned home an hour after the incident," she stated. "I took a short nap after learning Kaito was suffering from the same fever mentioned in my previous statement. When Naoto returned home, he told me Captain Kurotsuchi was furious and I decided to be courteous and settle the altercation. I left my home at six and returned at seven. Tokiwa and Naoto never left the house during that time."

She watched as the man balled his hands into fists.

"That should be enough evidence to provide a solid alibi for both of us." She looked up at her brother. "Let's go, Kaito."

Akiye had led the way down the street when they were stopped by the man, yet again.

"What about the body Matsumoto Rangiku found a few days ago?"

Akiye and Kaito's eyes met shortly and she shrugged.

"Why don't you take that investigation elsewhere…like let's say, Matsumoto Rangiku?"

His questions did not progress farther than that, at least for them, and they took his moment of silence to leave him dwelling in his own disappointment.

When they walked, with no particular destination in mind, they did so in complete silence with only the sounds of their sandals slapping against the ground beneath them and the occasional crunch of decadent flooring. Akiye's grip around her brother's wrist tightened with each step they took down the large street, but their expressions never changed.

"Where are we going?" asked Kaito, having taken several minutes to sum up enough courage to question his sister's actions.

"A cliff," she replied coolly.

"Why are we going there?"

"I need to push you off something…desperately." She looked up at him, forcing a friendly smile.

He jerked his arm back, his eyes widening when it didn't budge within her grasp.

* * *

"Kaito, where's your sister?"

Tokiwa was meddling in the kitchen somewhere when he entered their home. He dropped off his zanpakutō by the door and removed his sandals before walking towards his room without answering.

She stepped out of the kitchen and gasped when her eyes met his battered face, though her reaction seemed a bit dramatic, it had her name written all over it.

"First I find Nao naked and unconscious in the bathroom, now you walk in with similar wounds!" she said, reprimanding him when it should have been a certain dark-haired, glasses-wearing dweeb. "What in the world happened to the two of you?"

Kaito stared at her and looked past her out the window, still able to see the broken wood and random static coming out of the pile of junk outside.

"Naoto didn't tell you anything?"

"He hasn't woken up."

"It's his fault."

She frowned. "How can you so easily blame him?"

"You once told me I'm quick to jump to conclusions," he said, walking away from her.

"What does your tactless nature have to do with Naoto being at fault?" she asked, stomping down the hallway after him.

He shrugged his shoulders indifferently, sliding the door to his room open. He turned around to face her.

"And where is your sister?"

"Maybe she's sneaking in through the window." He stepped inside his room and slid the door shut.

He leaned against the nearest wall and sighed, listening to Tokiwa fulminate as she stomped back towards the entrance of their home. It was about time for her to feel discouraged by their lifestyles; after all, she was the only one who wasn't compatible with them.

_Where the fuck are you, Akiye?_

* * *

Twelfth Division was out doing field research, set before she managed to get on Kurotsuchi Mayuri's last nerve. She had been looking forward to it, to ecstatically explore the sylvan after hearing it was a Hollow's nest. Even then, as she walked through the front door of the Research Department, felt a disconcerted envy towards every member of the section who went along. If only she hadn't forgotten the allotted date, she may have forced her way into the group and ignored any snide comments out of a few members. But, she was wasting time in the half-empty corridors of her division, with the bitter taste of spite in her mouth.

She shook her head, pushing angry thoughts to the back of her mind. It was impossible to get herself involved in that type of fun, the next best thing was—_where are you perverted zanpakutō?_

Even though the quietness in her head was pleasing, in contrast to having her loquacious zanpakutō spirit spout nonsense all the time, she felt their bond had yet to fully develop for them to continue their growth as a team. It wasn't so much of an interest in reuniting—_fine, so it was. _

She missed the bastard, even while hating him.

That was all.

Akiye took the usual halls towards her workplace and searched there for her sword. She let the door slam against the wall as she entered, welcoming the smell of lime lingering in her small workstation.

She pushed through stacks of documents on her small desk and rushed back and forth through the adjacent room that led to the laboratory, but between the short spaces she allowed herself to explore, there was nothing. Stopping in between the doorway, she slumped against the nearest wall, letting out an agitated sigh. Maybe she had given that reverie more thought than necessary. Her sword could have easily been leading her elsewhere, yet her mind's expanse led her towards her workspace, where she was almost positive to have left it.

She didn't remember, even if she tried and implanted fickle notions in her mind to go on, nothing would surface in accordance to her missing blade. The more time the search took, the lazier she became to waste her time to find it. If it were gone, then it would be forever lost. When found, it can find its way to her. After all, that's how swords should be. It's not abandonment; she was merely avoiding certain obstacles.

Akiye straightened up and turned away, letting the door towards the laboratory close itself.

_Clack._

The sound of metal hitting the ground caused her to stop the door before shutting. It rang in her ears clearly, the unnerving hum of a tough metal clattering against the floor, ricocheting over the marble beneath her feet. She followed the solid vibrations, further into the laboratory which contained plenty of specimens to further her captain's research and, at the time, her own.

Her eyes followed the sudden glint of light bouncing off a piece of silver on the ground and stopped before it. Bending down, she reached towards it, feeling a familiar presence in front of her.

"You're lucky, you're only in pieces," she stated, picking up the broken shard from the ground.

The rest of her blade lay in shambles on an experimenting table. Necessary tools to repair it were sitting in the corner of the small table.

She sighed, walking closer to it and touching the hilt.

Without hoping, her day had begun and ended horribly.

The decimation of her shed, the constant suspicion, the interrogation, and the broken sword sitting in front of her—they were living proof of her misfortunes, but the worst was yet to come.

Akiye hit the side of her head, dumping the stupid thoughts from her mind and focused on her zanpakutō's repair. It would be a quick fix to avoid a run-in with the Research Department, but it would be enough to circumvent another tragedy.

Once finished, she left unnoticed.

* * *

Breathing heavily, Akiye stopped running, keeping her sword bundled up in her arms. While searching for clarity or direction, her eyes met with the waning moon, shining blithely among a river of stars. With a simple glance, she pinpointed her direction and continued down the long road. Her eyes remained focused on reaching her destination, but her mind and body were weary of the presence looming in the darkness.

There was a difference in the latter's existence and though she may have been kept in the dark of being surveyed by an outsider, she knew it was for naught. Whatever the person wanted to see, she would do anything to go around meeting their shallow expectations.

As she continued running around the emptier streets of Seireitei, she felt the ominous presence grow irritated with their cat and mouse game.

_Soon, they will tire and return to their hole_, were her indifferent thoughts as she slipped through a narrow alley.

She disregarded direction to stall the arrival to her destination and had run-ins with plenty of shinigami on patrol. She was greeted with a curt bow of the head and she only managed to glance their way before continuing.

She never stopped running, not until the trembling of her hands ceased and the dark presence disappeared.


	5. He Said, She Said

**Chapter V: **He Said, She Said

Akiye opened her eyes and blinked until her bleary vision refocused on her surroundings as she pulled her weary body from the grass. There was bleakness in the sky's luminosity, no fluid movement, just a sudden stillness that embraced all. Clouds dwindled over her head, unmoved without passive wind, now only serving as mediocre decoration without shape, just bulbous and boring—just like she liked her scenery.

She was surrounded by evergreen terrain, full of wild flowers and a few oddly placed trees. Her arms were wrapped around her zanpakutō for dear life and as she sat there dazed and confused, she realized something eerie about the whole situation. She did not remember running to this desolate terrain and what's worse is the fact that she couldn't recall ever falling asleep. She could not spare even the slightest detail to ascertain her reason for being in such a conspicuous area, or why, if she had been sleepwalking. Why would she stay out in the wilderness like some barbarian? Sure, she was known to sleepwalk from time to time, but the farthest she has ever gone was the roof of her house and the most frequent Naoto's bedroom.

She stood up and stretched her throbbing limbs. Who would have thought sleeping on grass was so painful?

She surveyed her surroundings for a while longer before sensing a group approaching the area and turned to leave the empty meadow to figure out her exact coordinates. The area was new to her, but she could vaguely recognize few Rukongai-only attributes, mostly those she had grown up around as a wandering child. But she couldn't see past the tall trees to confirm it and she was only working on one and a half senses. The minute she had opened her eyes and her vision focused slightly, she felt it deteriorating with each blink.

She trudged up a steep hill, holding her head. "Was I wearing glasses yesterday?"

When she reached the top, she tripped and ate dirt. And just as she willed herself out of her unhealthy position thinking things wouldn't get any worse, her eyes flickered upward to see Hisagi Shuuhei walk out—or what looked to be him—from behind a couple trees. She would have normally perceived it as an unnecessary situation, but she was in dire need of help without her glasses. Though, he would have done just fine without the group of men accompanying him out into the clearing, feet from where she was.

Akiye dropped back to the ground, hoping that by some undeserving miracle she could blend into the grass.

"Kurogane, is that you?" His voice was distant, but she heard the crunching grass beneath every step he took towards her.

She stiffened up. _Maybe if he thinks I'm dead, he'll move on_.

He stopped in front of her. "You're acting a bit weird."

How could she even come to explain her sleepwalking theory to this nonbeliever? He wouldn't understand! He only knew what he saw.

_So annoying_…

She rolled onto her back.

He arched an eyebrow waiting for a response.

She squinted to try to get a better look of his face. "I could say you're acting strange too, Hisagi Shuuhei."

"How would I be acting strange by just standing here?"

"It's odd of you to be doing so, especially in front of a shinigami that does not belong to your division."

He remained quiet for a moment.

"It was just weird to see you lying on your stomach in the middle of nowhere," he replied. "I thought you might be hurt…"

Akiye crossed her arms over her chest. "Ehh, 'fore you leave, would you mind walking me home?"

"W-what?"

She blinked. "This is where you'd want an explanation." She pursed her lips into a tight line. "Hmm, I misplaced, possibly broke, my spectacles during a nightly walk and I can't seem to recall where they went. It's a miracle I managed ta get this far in without 'em actually."

"You really can't see without them?"

"Well, why else would I wear 'em if not to see?" she inquired skeptically.

"I often see you without them…I figure you wore them for—"

She chortled sarcastically. "Oh silly boy, they're called contacts."

"I see," he said. "Okay, I can leave you at home; we were on our way back to Seireitei anyway."

Akiye jumped to her feet and turned around to face the blurred image of the lieutenant as he ordered the group to go one ahead of him. She slipped her sword in between her obi and waited for him to move. "Ready."

On their way back to Seireitei, he never asked questions. Good, she didn't have a plausible answer to prove she actually had no idea how she ended up sleeping in the middle of nowhere without being attacked by some Hollow. It was luck, that's all she cared to know.

After crossing the gates, he dismissed the group and mistakenly began leading her towards Twelfth Division's barracks until stated she redirected him towards the old ryokan her family inhabited.

"It's the first time I meet a resident of Rukongai who has a home inside the Seireitei."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Everything worked out better for the family that way," she answered. "We don't room with a pack of strangers and overtime have gotten acquainted with the other residents of the place...everyone has their quirks, so to speak."

"Your sister, Tokiwa-san, seems very normal in comparison to you."

He may have flinched, thinking it was insulting. She was used to the comparisons and never cared. She was smarter than Tokiwa…and to her, aside from keeping all the hormone-driven men away from her precious nee-sama, was all that mattered.

"Tokiwa is a bit of a…_tyrant_," she corrected. "She's not very normal if I see her as fear personified."

"Well, you do tend to flinch a lot around her actually." He pursed his lips.

"Not surprising, she's capable of worse."

"What about your brothers? Kaito-san was my senior in the academy, but you have another right?"

"Kaito's yer senior?" she asked, laughing slightly at the thought of Kaito in the academy. The loser would probably float through the walls, peer into classrooms like a total creeper! Her mind was suddenly bombarded with different scenarios of his school days and it was the BEST-worst film ever.

Shuuhei nodded. "The teachers called him a first-class swordsman," he recalled. "Everyone used to talk about him."

Akiye snorted incredulously. "And he was popular?" she managed sardonically. "Hisagi Shuuhei, who are you talkin' 'bout? That sounds NOTHING like the Kaito I know."

"Eleventh Division, Kurogane Kaito with the blond hair, right?" He gave her an odd look.

"I'd think he was busy peering through apertures and being the creepy-antisocial-lethargic-dolt he usually is," she replied.

"I'm sure he was all that as well, but he was mostly sought after because of his technique."

"Technique?" She burst out laughing all over again. "Tokiwa just taught him how to hold a sword properly last month." She was aware of her brother's monstrously strong swing, but the thought of him being popular among all the norms seemed too farfetched. It was ridiculous, but it worked wonders on her imagination and the scenarios continued popping into her mind like a new idea.

"You don't believe me?"

"It's a bit hard too, I've been living with him for years and what you're telling me is a big step up of what I had previously thought of him."

"He's a seated officer, that's proof."

"Of course it is, Hisagi Shuuhei."

He sighed deeply and changed the subject. "And your older brother, I don't think I've ever seen him around."

"He only comes out on special occasions since Captain Soifon keeps him busy," she said, relived by the subject change. If they stayed any longer on the Kaito-subject, her jaw would fall off from the hysterics.

"That makes sense," he said.

Akiye nodded curtly, wiping the smirk off her face. "Hmm."

"I think we're close now."

"If you see an old woman watering plants it's next door."

Around that time, if it was still in the early hours of the morning, their landlady would be out watering the small patch of flowers growing in front of the ryokan.

When they made a quick turn down another street, they arrived and surely enough the old woman was outside watering her plants. She looked up with a squint in her eyes and noticed Akiye from the distance, quick to call out to her. "Aki, Nao and Kai have been crying."

She rolled her eyes and regarded Shuuhei. "They shouldn't even be considered men." She huffed, irritated, as she turned to the woman once more. "Is anyone home right now?"

"Kai should be the only one in."

She nodded slowly. That would make going in to bathe and go somewhere interesting without an inquisition easier.

She turned to face Shuuhei. "Ughh…I'm not good with appreciation, but ya get it, right?"

He chuckled and nodded. "No problem," he said. "I'll see you at today's meeting."

"What?"

"We have one this afternoon, did you forget?"

She turned away awkwardly. He really was the worst thing that happened to her that morning.

"Uh, yes, I recall, I'll…" She trailed off and rushed into her home without giving him a proper response. It was easier for her to avoid the whole thing than deal with the guilt of not attending after telling him she would.

Akiye shut the door behind her and held her breath for a while.

Kaito peered into the doorway from the hall and narrowed his eyes at the sight of her. "Friendly."

"What?"

"I looked out the window," he replied, curling his fingers over the corner.

She arched an eyebrow. "So?"

"You were acting like Iko-san," he whispered bitterly.

"I wasn't acting like…" She stopped in the process of removing her sandals and looked up at the doorway. He had a point. She was acting friendly with Hisagi Shuuhei without noticing it. "Kaito, bring me my extra glasses."

"Okay." He walked away.

She shuddered as she waited for him.

* * *

Akiye stumbled into Ninth Division when Tokiwa shoved her inside to attend the meeting and make up for lost time. She found it a tad bit imposing on the redhead's side because she was having the greatest nap in creation, but leave it to Tokiwa to ruin the pleasantries with a single warning.

Hibino glared at her and Hinamori greeted both women at the doorway. Tokiwa walked in ahead and took a seat besides Hinamori, who explained to her that Matsumoto and Isane wouldn't be able to attend because they were busy with their own work. She remained at the doorway, leaning against the wooden frame with a deep frown. She was pleased Matsumoto would be missing, if she were present, she'd have a smart remark about her missing the other meetings, as if she was never lazy.

She rolled her eyes behind her spectacles and felt someone's hand plop over her shoulder. She looked up to see Hisagi Shuuhei. "It's good to see you here, Kurogane."

Hibino nearly jumped out of her seat at the sight of her previous Lieutenant pawing at Akiye's innocent shoulder and even more at the fact that he was _glad_ to see her. She inwardly smirked at her idiotic reaction, if she knew the embarrassment they shared…her head would explode.

**You would love to see it, wouldn't you darling?**

_More than you'll ever know…_

A deep chuckle resonated in her head as Shuuhei went off to take a seat _away _from Hibino which added more salt to the wound.

**All you have to do is ask…**

She took a seat in the couch closest to the exit and placed her hands at her sides, slouching against the comfortable pillows.

_It's preposterous of me to even ask for that sort of enjoyment, although I wouldn't miss the tart, others are bound to._

**What are you talking about?**

She arched an eyebrow.

_Hibino's head exploding. What the hell—ugh, you disgusting pig_.

Picking out the lewd joke from his words took a while, but once she figured it out, she missed the days her zanpakutō wasn't at her side. The harassment was kept to a minimum and the chatterbox never existed. It was as peaceful as life was before she decided to meditate daily with the bastard to curiously develop their relationship. The disappointment had yet to rub off to that day and because of it she kept her vile thoughts at bay.

The meeting went on and Akiye sat underneath the spotlight for most of the conversation, compliments to Hibino for twisting everyone's words back to her _offense_. Apparently everyone had turned in their previous assignments except her, and Hibino being the obnoxious whore she was, decided to thrash her with cruel words and harsh looks. Given the degree of tension lingering in that room would probably be a lesson to Hisagi Shuuhei—_never bring together a bunch of women for a Valentine's Day assignment together, be smart ask a few men as well_. Gathering women in a room for an entire month would never go smoothly, not even in their wildest dreams because among them there would always be a derisive loser and a tactless bitch.

Shuuhei, being the kind and fair man he was, allowed her an extension to her assignment, considering she had already completed her other work with Ninth Division and had done it at the best of her ability.

By the end of the final hour, once Hinamori excused herself and Tokiwa followed nudging Akiye on the way out. She stayed in her set even after the _kind_ nudge and Hibino's dagger-glare from across the room. Shuuhei was busy picking up the papers sprawled across the center table, too distracted to notice the jealous fit his _girlfriend_ was throwing.

With a light sigh, Akiye stood up from her seat and adjusted her glasses, stepping out of the room without regarding either one of them and joined up with her sister in the hallway.

"Naoto told me Kaito was interrogated," she commented, bothered.

Akiye nodded. "Yeah, he was so nervous when I saw him."

Tokiwa furrowed her brow and led the way out of the Editorial Department with Akiye following close behind. "Which is why your brother was worried to begin with."

"Did he tell you I interjected their one-sided conversation?"

"No." The redhead glared at her. "But now I know why the complaint reached Naoto's ears." She stopped by the doorway; the hall was empty and the clamor of the workers inside buzzed in their ears. "Why do you always feel a need to get in between anything having to do with Kai? You should understand he needs to grow up on his own, he's not going to have you around to win all his battles for him forever."

She stared at her sister impassively, taking in the criticism, but even if she gave her a reason she wouldn't understand.

She blinked once.

"I like ruining people's moods, Kaito seems to attract a better variety of humans and so, I take a liking to getting involved in everything he does," she answered as her stomach growled loudly. She placed one hand over her stomach. "Ugh, can we go home already, I haven't eaten all day."

Akiye stepped out of the building hearing Tokiwa huff and follow suit without choice.

* * *

Around the time the next meeting had arrived, more people were missing with the exception of herself and Shuuhei. Sixth Division was doing patrol around Seireitei and Tokiwa had been chosen to partake in the outing. Tenth Division had been busy eradicating the Hollow outbreak in the Human World along with a few selected members of Eleventh Division—Kaito being a part of it. Fourth Division was doing seasonal training for the new recruits and it was essential for both the Captain and Lieutenant to be present. Fifth Division was also going through new schedule exercises for all members. As for Hibino, who she half-expected to be there even after receiving the news of being the only female sitting inside the room with Ninth Division's lieutenant, was apparently running an errand for the Editorial Department and would return to join them later that afternoon.

While the two sat there, fiddling with their clothes and shifting papers upon the table's surface, making small talk they had done nothing to contribute to the project.

She sat across from him slumped over the couch, playing with her obi, listening to Shuuhei shuffle papers and shift uncomfortably in his seat.

He cleared his throat for the thousandth time and went back to doing nothing.

"It's very warm out, isn't it?" he asked suddenly.

"Very warm."

Awkward silence, following the monotonous sounds of uncomfortable shifting and paper slapping over one another—she missed having the animosity between her and Hibino, it proved far more interesting than the awkwardness between her and _that man_.

"Everyone liked your writing, by the way."

"I'm here to please, after all."

"It was a professional match with Captain Kurotsuchi's," he continued awkwardly.

"Thanks…"

She stared at him coolly making him continue trying to find another way to interact with her.

The silence went on until she felt a twinge of compassion for him and decided to carry on at least one conversation with him.

"Were the areas chosen for the project good…?" she asked lightly, feeling stupid.

He looked up from the sheet of paper he had been staring at for the last twenty minutes and nodded. "How did you come around so many?"

She averted her gaze, taking a while to respond. "I did a bit of asking around."

"They were good choices on your part; you went to see them yourself as well I take it."

"I had the time, there was no need to waste it in anything else but work." She smiled uncomfortably, feeling a twitch in her upper lip.

There were plenty of things for her to do than work given all the free time she had on her hands, but wanted to get all the Valentine's Day-related things out of the way.

He nodded.

Akiye sighed deeply and got out of her seat. "Is there anymore to this meeting left?"

"No, we covered most of it at the start of the meeting," he answered.

"Then, Hisagi Shuuhei, do you have anything else to do afterward?" she asked curiously, an idea dawning on her.

He looked at her surprised and shook his head.

She crossed the room and grabbed a hold of his arm, pulling him out of his seat. "Instead of sitting 'round her for the next hour, let's go out for a drink."

"A d-drink? Alone?"

"Don't complain and let's go," she stated, pulling him along with her. "You can't turn down my invitation since I'm being so kind and considerate, are you?"

"I find it strange that you asked to begin with."

"You can digest it with a strong drink." She turned to face him. "My treat."

"Okay."

As they entered the hallway, Akiye almost ran into Hibino who had been rushing to make it in on time. The girl's eyes went wide at the sight of Akiye's hand over Shuuhei's arm and what her eyes had seen were perceived differently by her wild imagination, which ignited the fire of her ire to new degrees.

"Ah, Hibino-san, the meeting is over," Shuuhei said. "Sorry for making you rush."

She forced a smile. "It was nothing, so where are you going, Lieutenant Hisagi?"

Akiye was used to being ignored and because she obviously did not exist in Hibino's eyes, she pushed past her with Shuuhei in tow and a crooked smile playing on her lips.

Once they were out of the crazy woman's sight, she let go of his arm.

"That was a bit rude, Kurogane."

"Well, you're not coming with me expecting my actions to be any different than normal, are you?"

"You are talking more than usual, which is different," he responded.

"I'm treating you as a customer, not Ninth Division's lieutenant, Hisagi Shuuhei," she replied smartly.

"Customer?"

"Yes." She grabbed a hold of his arm once again. "Now let's hurry up so I can get out of this uniform and get to the Screaming Lotus."

"Ah, where we first—"

"It's my favorite bar, so deal with it for a while."

"It's fine then…" He trailed off for a few minutes. "Wait—customer?"

Akiye rolled her eyes. "Just shaddup for a while and you'll see what I mean."


	6. Iko

**Chapter VI: **Iko

The Screaming Lotus Place was a popular bar in Seireitei and Akiye's favorite because the liquor was almost always half-priced for her and unlike everyone else who was asked to pay their tabs at the end of the month with their paychecks, she was spared.

Akiye often contributed in paying for changes in the décor since Lala and Kishi kindly allowed the place to be her HQ as Iko. That's one of the few reasons why she tolerated the two, that and the fact that they were just as happy getting money as she was. Especially when she worked with Atsuya and Kawahara who paid her triple the ordinary wages, only asking for more than just company—things such as that were nothing more than a job to her and she, unlike many of the ordinary clichés, never felt a bit of affection towards either one. Even when it came to the opposite sex, she came to acknowledge she would quite possibly never develop deep feelings for anyone—at least not with her current mentality. The furthest she had ever gotten to was thinking someone handsome or sexually attractive, nothing more, but then again, she never acted upon such sentiments.

Which led to her feeling absolutely nothing when she took upon her façade as Iko, the only shift was that of personality—friendlier and less sarcastic. Iko was supposed to be portrayed as an interesting woman, with a certain air of sophistication and a sociable exterior hiding the ugly nature that was Kurogane Akiye. It seemed to be something she would have to deal with whether she likes it or not…

Akiye dragged Hisagi Shuuhei to the entrance of the tavern; a large sign was hung over the door listing the bar's hours. She disregarded it and knocked against the wood, waiting for a response.

There was nothing.

She puffed her cheeks and knocked again, harder.

Shuuhei peered in through the tear in the shogi screen. "Maybe no one's in," he said, looking down at the top of her head while she continued rasping her knuckles against the door. "Don't they open later?"

"Shhh," she hissed, kicking the door instead. "They open whenever I tell 'em to."

"Kurogane-san, don't you think this is a bit disruptive…even for yourself?"

Akiye turned to face him for a short second before looking back to the door, rolling her eyes.

"I'll show you disruptive."

She kicked the door, hearing the sleek tear in paper and the snap of wood beneath her feet. She shoved everything out of the way, even pulled out the rest of the shogi screen, hearing Shuuhei sigh behind her.

Lala rushed out of the doorway besides the countertop in nothing but a towel, her dripping brown hair stuck to her face messily after having to scurry out of the bath to fight off whatever burglar audaciously broke into her tavern. But when she laid eyes on the petite woman busily ridding the doorway of unnecessary wooden planks, her face twisted in frustration.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" she cried.

"Oh, right." Akiye stepped inside and reached into her shihakusho to pull out the money she had stashed inside a while ago. She grabbed a hold of Lala's hand and put the wad of money in it.

"That should cover—"

Lala slapped her with the money, a few bills falling to the ground.

"Idiot! Don't go around breaking my door and expect me to forgive you because you gave me money!"

She held her face. "Damnit Lala, it's not like we're alone here." She pointed back at Shuuhei who was looking away from the scantily-clad woman.

For the first time in ages, she saw Lala's face turn red with embarrassment that she slapped Akiye across the face once again for not telling her before rushing off.

"This is why I don't have friends…" she muttered disdainfully.

"Isn't she your friend?"

"Shaddup, I didn't bring you here to question my choice of friends," she stated and gestured to the stools in front of the counter, "go on take a seat and guard the shop while I find Kishi."

Without much choice, Shuuhei did as he was told while Akiye waltzed further into the shop with a bit of a skip. But it was strange all at once, the reason why she decided to treat him to alcohol and the fact that she seemed too unfazed by the fact of having been slapped, not once but twice. It sounded like it hurt, but she only made one comment towards the first slap and it still seemed as though it never happened.

* * *

Akiye sat inside Kishi's bedroom which was situated on the top floor of the Screaming Lotus and was indeed the largest room aside from their tavern. While she waited for Kishi to finish applying the make-up on her face, considering she had no talent in doing it on her own and he told her so in a snooty manner to add on to the hurt. Not that she felt anymore sentimental than she normally would, she only had little confidence in ever applying make-up for women to raise her reputation for being such an awesome sport. If by some odd retrospective deliberation she had wanted to become friends with women…she may have hated herself more than she abhorred her brother after they destroyed her playhouse within the span of five bloody seconds.

Yeah, she was still ranting about the accident as if it happened a minute ago and the more she thought about it, the more she felt a need to punch someone in the face. But now was not the time for her to submit into violent temptation—no. She had to embrace the brighter side of things. After being bored out of her mind living in conflict and a suspicion-infested month, she needed no more worrisome details. She had to liberate herself to a good extend, so playing Iko with Shuuhei didn't seem too bad of an idea. That and she wanted to just mess with Hibino Naru's life. She was only guilty of that.

Nothing more…nothing less—life would be great.

Her toes curled remembering the look on the broad's face. She looked like she was about to have a heart attack in front of them to get more attention from her _secret boyfriend_. She could cackle and roll around on the ground for hours wondering if she cried just imagining the possibility of them casually dating. Oh if she knew. If she had even the slightest idea hinting that they've had a wild one-night stand she would probably croak under her own insecurities.

"What's with the smirk?" asked Kishi, concerned.

Akiye lifted her gaze from her lap to Kishi, who was busily applying lipstick on her.

"Nothing, I was just enjoying the glamorous half of this situation." She chuckled.

He moved away from her and smiled at his work. "You're ready, let me help you get into that kimono."

She jumped out of her seat and pulled off the white robe she was wearing. It would take a while for her to enter Iko's mentality, but as she allowed Kishi to help her into the expensive kimono she began to display a new air of sophistication. He no longer had room to complain about her attitude or reprimand her mannerisms because by the time he fixed the red obi tied around her waist to match the black and red silhouetted garment, she had already submitted to her alter ego. The silk kimono was one of her favorites because of the mix between sullen dark colors and the splash of color brought onto the boring pallet with flowers decorating from skirt to the top of the collar and a sleeve while the other was spotted with a few drifting petals.

"Are we finished?" she asked pointedly, giving the man a sideway glance.

"That felt like a stab…"

"And that's a bad thing, Kishi-kun?" She moved to the doorway and slid open the shogi screen.

"Coming from you, I feel quite pleased."

She smirked and stepped out, descending the staircase after slipping on her sandals. As Iko she paid attention to all the minor details even when it came to walking and might have seemed contrived while she moved down the creaking staircase but when she stepped into the tavern it seemed natural.

Lala was the first to notice her presence, as she was very used to the difference in her actions while embodying her curious counterpart, and scoffed at the sight of her. Akiye could read her mind; she was probably calling her some sort of _tramp_ name.

"Evening, Iko-san," she greeted with an irritated smile, nonetheless.

"Good evening, Lala-san," Akiye recoiled with equal derision.

Lala arched an eyebrow and her lips upturn to a challenging smirk. "I wonder how long you'll be able to stay in character around your next player." The buxom woman made a quick gesture at Shuuhei, who was drinking alone looking downright miserable. Maybe it was the booze. She saw two bottles sitting in front of him and commended Lala to getting a head start on the unsuspecting man, but even with the handicap, she wouldn't lose character, not for the life of her.

"How much are you betting Lala-san?" Akiye moved subtly showing more grace than her business partner could handle without deliberately gagging.

Lala knew Akiye was an actress, a strong believable one, and her favorite role was the Iko who had that air of sophistication and a very lovely personality, but if she was around Hisagi Shuuhei…she could already imagine her losing face.

"As much as you'd like," she replied confidently. "I'm betting to win."

"If you win this simpleton's gamble…I leave this tavern without paying for that door," she suggested lightly with a convinced air as she leaned over the counter, "but if you win I'll pay for every repair you need and a change in décor, do we have a deal?"

Lala laughed and nodded, "Definitely."

Akiye smiled pleasantly and made her way towards the dark-haired male, stopping besides him. "Good evening, Hisagi Shuuhei."

She wouldn't lose that stupid bet even if Lala was laughing her ass off behind the counter, expecting her to turn back and tell her to shut up. She liked Lala when she wasn't being a jerk and she liked things even more when she didn't have to pay for them.

He turned back to face her and stared at her for a while without saying anything until the fact that it was _really_ Akiye register in his mind.

"Kurogane?"

She smiled and corrected him, "Iko."

"Iko?" he questioned dumbfounded.

She nodded curtly. "Don't mistake me as Kurogane or you might get me in trouble."

He seemed taken aback by her last comment feeling it was a bit on the threatening side but the thought was fleeting when she smiled. It was still strange and he knew she could probably read the emotion from his face.

She took a seat next to him and ordered strong liquor from Lala which earned her an awkward stare from Shuuhei—possibly considering that drunken night together.

"There's no reason for you to worry, as impossible as it sounds, the lady can drink more alcohol than you could ever manage," admitted Lala, placing a bottle in front of Akiye without a glass.

Akiye stared at her with the smile on her face. "I'm enlightened by your compliment Lala-san," she said. "But leaving a bottle of liquor without a glass is a bit _vulgar_, wouldn't you say?"

Lala looked back to her after moving away. "Yet I'm so used to your barbarities, the fact that you've dressed as a lady might have slipped my mind."

"'Barbarities is very insulting to the receiver as it is to the one uttering the word. You should clean up that mouth of yours or no man would want you."

"This coming from the woman with more vulgarities in her vocabulary than my own," she replied sardonically and followed with a self-assured scoff. "Men won't want me? When is the last time you went on a date with—hey?"

Akiye was no longer paying attention to her and had turned to speaking to her companion rather than listening to the insults Lala had rehearsed to her ruin attitude.

"Well, it may be awkward in your perspective, but right now I'll give you my undivided attention and hope you'll be able to find solace during the time you spend with me," she began. "I'm a conversationalist, so feel free to speak to me about anything you'd like."

"I'm a tad bit confused…over all of this…" Shuuhei said slowly.

"There's no need for confusion, but if you'd like an explanation, I'll make it brief," she replied. "I use Iko to mend stress through conversation, nothing more, nothing less."

"Then it's a hobby."

"An enjoyable hobby."

"Would it be your only one?"

"I like collecting insects."

"Women wouldn't normally collect insects…"

"Well not every woman is the same and as a member of that gender I seem to be one of the few oddities."

"You've also lost your accent, was that hard?"

She heard Lala laugh knowing she was bothered by being asked questions about herself rather than having to listen to his story. But because Lala was present, she answered.

"No. It wasn't difficult in the least," she said. "It's easier for me to speak without it than it is with it."

They lapsed into silence and during it she shot her _friend _a gentle, confident smile to show she would not be defeated by idiotic questions.

"Does your family know you dress like this?"

She blinked, taken aback. "Why would you automatically think my family would have some sort of problem with what I do with my spare time?" _Even though everyone with the exception of Kaito would think I have serious issues._

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm curious, and you really are answering everything."

"I'll change the subject whenever the question is too abrupt," she replied and went off to do it. "It's quite a nice day. Would you like to take a walk?"

"Yeah, that's fine with me if you want." He got out of his seat and placed his hand in front of her after seeing her struggle to get off the high stool. He may have expected to be ignored, but she let him help because it was courteous.

"Lala-san, we'll return later."

"You're cheating!" the woman argued.

"You can come along if you wish."

Lala shot her a nasty glare as Akiye pulled Shuuhei out of the bar, taking an umbrella from the holster by the door and opening it.

"Are you sure you're friends?" Shuuhei asked once they stepped outside.

She lifted the umbrella over her head. "We're business partners."

"How so?"

"She manages my double life and I keep her bar up, it's a simple union."

"What exactly do you do…?"

Akiye gave her answer some thought and considered leaving the answer bland. Since they were literally passing time together, her for more evil reasons than necessary and he because she dragged him there, there was no need for him to know more than she wanted him to.

"As aforementioned, I'm a conversationalist, I keep company."

"Company?" he questioned. "For others?"

"Hobby."

He paused.

"I might understand now."

"That's good to hear."

"Why did you start this whole hobby to begin with?"

She twirled her umbrella and kept her gaze lowered.

Hisagi Shuuhei was greeted often by members of various divisions as they made their way through the larger street aligned with restaurants and bars.

"If you were a girl that everyone hated, at some point, wouldn't you want to change yourself to a certain extent to gain some approval even if they don't know it's you?" she lied. Anyone who knew her personally would have called it, but no one was around to do so and Shuuhei had a tendency of being gullible around her. She prayed for compassion until she realized there was nothing out there for her to believe in and instead of feeling sympathetic for the man, she digested all ill comments and turned to keeping up her façade.

"Are you saying you actually enjoy the company of others?"

_I love the money._

"It's quite enjoyable actually. It deviates from my normal lifestyle and at times it feels…_so_…lovely."

"If you feel that way why don't you just act this way with everyone?" He glanced down at her with a hint of curiosity.

Akiye shrugged her shoulders. "It is harder than you think."

"Yet it's simpler to do while in disguise? What difference is there?"

She stopped walking forcing him to halt and face her. She twirled her umbrella and forced a tentative smile. "The disguise is much easier than changing my entire life from what I was at fault for creating."

"You'll be found out eventually by your brothers or sister. What will you do then?"

She lifted her gaze from the ground. "Of all of them, Kaito is the only one aware and he wouldn't dare betray me," she began. "As for the other two, they simply won't find out. Every way they have of discovering my secret has been obscured from them, even pinpointing my reiatsu."

He blinked. "Are you masking your reiatsu?"

Akiye laughed and moved towards him, poking his abdomen. "It's a gift," she replied. "Now, I'm sure you have plenty of other things to do rather than spend time with—"

"It's fine," he interjected second-guessing himself as he did. "Let's keep walking."

She nodded and moved along with him.

Once the questions shifted from her to him things went smoothly and the walk continued until they returned back to the Screaming Lotus Place, which was now teeming with customers. Both Lala and Kishi were serving drinks like maniacs left and right while more people arrived.

Akiye led him to the empty table at the corner of the tavern and took a seat after him.

Lala walked up to the two with a tray with a couple bottles of sake sitting on it. She set down two bottles.

"Enjoy the rest of the night," she said.

"Lala-san, could you bring the usual—" Akiye turned to Shuuhei. "Are you hungry?"

He nodded. "Ah, yes."

"Then the usual."

Lala moved away, heading towards the kitchen where she would prepare food for them.

"I was under the impression that this was only a bar," Shuuhei said watching Akiye serve him a cup of sake.

"Since the start of the month Kishi and Lala have considered making it a restaurant and bar seeing as they receive enough of customers to make it worthwhile," she replied as she served herself a drink. "I second the idea because their recipes are fantastic. They do a mix of Japanese cuisine and Western cuisine."

"That sounds great, you really help them out don't you Kuro—Iko-san?"

"We're only helping one another. They keep me a secret and—" Akiye froze midsentence as she felt a surge of familiar reiatsu enter the Screaming Lotus and when she turned to the doorway, she watched her older sister enter. "—Tokiwa just walked in."

Shuuhei looked up, in time to see the redhead grab Kishi by the collar and pull him half onto the counter. "I think I just saw the tyranny you speak of, Iko-san."

She nudged him harshly. "Keep your attention on me until she goes away, Lala and Kishi won't say anything and she won't recognize me from this distance."

He turned his body towards her and took his cup from the table while Akiye kept her eyes fixed over her lap.

* * *

Tokiwa knew Akiye had nothing more to do than attend that meeting and she returned from her mission early to make sure everything was going accordingly. When she got home she waited until nightfall before rushing out to the first place that came into mind, the Screaming Lotus Place. Upon entering, she wasted no time and assaulted Kishi who was acting like a smartass when she tried asking. Instead of waiting for him to stop twisting her words and throwing them back at her as he was known to do, she reached over the counter, grabbing him by the collar and yanking him to eyelevel.

"I don't have enough time to sit here waiting for you to make a decision whether or not you're going to tell me if you've seen that brat or not," she said through clenched teeth.

Kishi lifted his hands up. "Relax, Toki-san, relax. I'll tell you all I know just…_relax_."

She dropped him and as he composed himself she spoke, "Spill it."

"She came in the afternoon when her meeting was over and left an hour later after having lunch with me and Lala," he stated quickly. "She never came back, we know nothing."

"Where's Lala?" she demanded.

"In the kitchen, but why do you need her for? She'll tell you the same thing!"

"You're shaking, I beg to differ," Tokiwa said, moving around the counter and into the other room where the kitchen was.

Kishi followed after her. "You're not allowed in there!"

"If Akiye is allowed, so am I!"

"You're so intrusive, you're worse than Nao—"

Tokiwa swung around and kicked him in the family jewels, immobilizing him in a second, disliking when others audaciously compared her to someone else. With a huff, she turned away and stormed into the kitchen to see Lala cooking. Their eyes met for a second.

"Toki-chan what brings you here?" asked Lala casually, stirring the contents in the pan with a pair of chopsticks.

"You know what brings me here, Akiye is missing."

"She was missing a while ago as well and even though you incriminate us, she isn't here," she replied. "Check all the bedrooms, you won't find her here."

"Kishi said she came in the afternoon."

"To have lunch and after she had it, without paying mind you, she left." Lala shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe you should have someone spy on her."

"I will and when I find out where you two hide her, I'll get back to you," Tokiwa stated whirling around and stomping out of the kitchen. Kishi was still lying on the ground groaning in pain when she walked through the hallway and when she looked up at the group of people to spot none other than Hisagi Shuuhei.

She would have normally brushed aside the fact that he was sitting in the corner of the tavern with a pale woman in a showy kimono sitting next to him because it was none of her business, but after running into a crying Hibino prior to her arrival she felt a bit on the need to get a better look at the woman. She may have just met Hibino during those meetings, but the girl was as sweet as ice cream, even if she hated Akiye and vice versa, was no reason for her to hate her as well. She felt compassionate for her knowing the girl had yet to find the courage to make her confession and now that Hibino was so close to doing it some broad comes out of nowhere and takes him.

Curiously, Tokiwa continued looking towards them through the throng of people. She was only able to catch a few details to the woman's look. Black hair, pale skin, small frame, long eyelashes, rich—she was wearing expensive clothes.

"Why are you still here?" asked Kishi with a strained voice as he emerged from the hall.

Tokiwa looked at him. "You can't tell me what to do," she stated sternly. "Anyways, who's that woman with Hisagi Shuuhei?" She gestured towards them in the corner.

"How should I know? I run a bar not a gossip mill."

"I know you know so you better tell me," she threatened.

He eyed her seriously for a short while before sighing, defeated. "What's with the interest?"

Kishi moved to the counter where he took orders on the side, still keeping his eyes open to listen to the redhead's inquiries.

"I have an acquaintance with very deep feelings for the lieutenant—"

"Tell her to hurry up and snag him before someone else beats her to it."

"Can't you be even the least bit sensitive?"

Kishi nodded as he served a few customers on the side. "I am being sensitive. It's why I'm telling you to tell her to hurry."

"Well, who is she? You act as if she isn't an impediment."

Kishi walked back to her and leaned against the counter. "That's because the lady is Kawahara-sama's mistress Iko-san," he explained.

"Kawahara…?" Tokiwa repeated the name beneath her breath until the name clicked and her eyes widened in shock. She turned back in the direction of the woman and then back at Kishi with pursed lips. "That woman must be hot stuff to be Kawahara-sama's mistress. I never knew he had one though since he's married…"

Kishi shrugged. "I don't know the details but Iko-san is free to do as she pleases and Kawahara-sama's wife has not once complained about their relationship. But that's as much as I know."

"Hmm, why is Lieutenant Hisagi and Kawahara-sama's mistress doing together?" she asked, unable to understand.

Lala stepped out with a tray full of food in her hands, having heard the conversation and offered her two cents. "Both are free to do as they like with no need to ask for permission – and aren't you still looking for Akiye?"

Tokiwa's focus went back to where it belonged and with a short farewell; she rushed out of the restaurant. Lala gave Kishi the evil eye and shook her head as she left to deliver the food to Akiye and Shuuhei.

* * *

The second Tokiwa rushed out of the Screaming Lotus, Akiye let out a sigh, catching Shuuhei's attention once more. "I thought Kishi might have opened his big mouth."

"I think she was glaring at me."

Lala walked up to them. She set down the food on the table and picked up the bottle they had finished, replacing it with another.

"Your sister is hysterical," Lala remarked.

"Did Kishi say anything?"

"Just told her you were Iko and a few other careless details, but I wouldn't blame him for spilling." She sighed. "You should consider going home soon before she sends Kaito looking for you."

"Ugh."

Akiye rolled her eyes at the thought and shortly after making the disgruntled sound she realized she had lost the bet.

Lala laughed. "You lost Iko-san, so get ready to pay up for all the repairs on your way out the door." With that the woman moved through the crowd and continued with her work.

Shuuhei gave her an odd look and she answered his question before he had time to ask it, "I breached character. We always have that bet going every time I dress as Iko."

"Your sister's presence seems to have disrupted your concentration."

She nodded. "That's right. Now let's get to eating, I really hate to cut the night short especially 'cause I was starting to enjoy your—" She had broken apart her chopsticks and stopped midsentence second-guessing herself knowing the words were a bit too…strange.

She glanced up at him to see a smile on his face.

"Company," he finished.

"This isn't awkward, is it?" she asked tentatively, feeling a lump in her throat. She questioned herself further. Did she really enjoy his company or was she only lying because she had been too engrossed with being Iko? She settled for the lie, thinking it too presumptuous of her to even consider him good company when she spent most of her time hating on him because of the awkwardness they experienced when they first met. But it was no longer about that, not now as she stared at the almost-confident smile playing on his lips.

He shook his head. "I enjoyed it too."

And the blood rushed to her face burning with embarrassment.


	7. Bad News Daisy

**Chapter VII: **Bad News Daisy

Akiye rushed through the last few minutes of her outing with Shuuhei in fear of having to deal with Kaito constant nagging. There was hardly any time left for them to speak with her hastily running around upstairs to jump back into her shihakusho. If she arrived home any later than she already was, Tokiwa would indulge her in a piece of her mind and that never ended well.

When she walked back down the stairs, Shuuhei was standing outside staring up at the darkening sky. She shot an odd glance at Lala and Kishi, but neither offered her a reason for the poor man to be waiting out there. She had hoped he would have gone home. That way, she wouldn't be humiliated if Tokiwa rushed in to shout at her.

"What're you doing?" She nudged him playfully.

He jolted, whipping around to face her. "Ah Kurogane, it's just you." He took a breath. "I'll walk you home. It's too late for you to go back alone…especially with all those murders."

She snorted. "Hisagi Shuuhei, even the crazies are scared of me, no need for you to walk me."

"She's ashamed of being in your company is all," interrupted Lala, stepping outside. "I'd advise you to simply go on your way rather than trying to tolerate someone as crude as her."

Akiye frowned, feeling her glasses slide down the bridge of her nose and pushing them back up. She heard the insulting undertones but paid no heed in it as Kishi had, who was quick to badger Lala about it.

"She's right here, you know…?" muttered Kishi from behind the counter.

"I can call her anything I want and she'll take it."

_Right…?_

"On second thought, I'll take your offer," stated Akiye, linking her arm to Shuuhei's and dragging him out letting him manage a small farewell to the other two as she rounded the corner with him in tow. Only letting him go when they reached the garbage dispenser outside where Kishi had taken the scraps of wood from the door she kicked in. She pulled up a few broken planks and handed them to Shuuhei, who shot her a questioning look. "Hold them for me and pretend they're extremely heavy."

"What are you trying to do?" he asked, looking over the broken planks handed to him.

"Improvising," she remarked smartly, stacking up more of them in her arms before heading out. "Now we can pretend we met casually and you're helpin' me. Now, you get to accompany me home an' bail me out."

"I suppose so." He looked as perplexed as ever.

Akiye walked by the entrance of the tavern, waving around the wood to show them before walking on ahead towards her house. "I'm borrowing your broken door!"

Shuuhei followed close behind. "How often do you do this?"

"Do what?"

"Keep others company." His tone seemed a bit discerning.

"Do you find it wrong of me to have such a job?" Though awkward and out of place in general, Hisagi Shuuhei was the only other person with no connection to her small business that knew about her _hobby_. Kaito was the other exception, but he hardly mattered since he was just there for comfort. She told Shuuhei on a whim, and seeing as there was no actual change in his attitude towards her, figuring he was okay knowing she sold her presence to losers to keep them entertained. She would have expected a better reaction out of him considering he had morals to uphold, but not getting lectured was also a good sign.

"If you keep other's company, you're only doing them favors and it's not like you're selling your body," he answered, noticing her stop in the middle of the road with a blank stare. "Did I say something wrong?"

Akiye lifted her gaze from the ground. "And if I were to confide in you that there've been times when I do succumb to such actions, would you still condone my choice of work?"

"I wouldn't," he replied straightly. "But, seeing as my opinion hardly matters to you, whether I do or not you'll continue doing as you please."

Her lips curved into a smile. "I must say, I'm very pleased with the outcome of this meeting," she said, walking off a head of him, unable to shake the goosebumps prickling over her skin. It was as if she felt some sick gratification knowing he understood her to a certain extent that no one else had ever managed. "You're just as I perceived you to be."

"And how was that?" he asked at her side.

She looked at him. "Oh that?" she said quietly. "Well, spilling it may be too early. Maybe I'll tell you later, so long as you're not embarrassed to be seen with a weirdo."

"Why would I be embarrassed?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Well, no one likes me and everyone likes you," she began. "People call me crude nicknames and are weary of me, and you don't give off that sort of vibe."

"What sort of vibe do I give off?" he questioned, arching an eyebrow.

She sighed. "The friendly-type?"

"You think?" He rubbed his chin pensively for a short while.

"I suppose." Not everything considered him to seem very friendly, simply judging based on his appearance, but she met him differently and thought of him as such in comparison to others.

"That's actually very odd coming from you."

"What is?"

"The compliment."

"Hmm." She contemplated it for a second. "You're right it is, well you're also stupid."

Shuuhei stopped walking, surprised by her straightforwardness. She stomped up to him, grabbing him by the v-neck of his uniform and pulled him along. "You can't expect me to be nice all the time, hurry up."

"As you mentioned before, I didn't come along expecting you to be any different than you're used to," he recited. "I was just surprised you think that of me."

"If you even knew what I thought of you, you'd drop to the ground in tears," she remarked beneath her breath.

"That's too bad," he said, catching up to her. "I thought this outing would have fixed that problem for us."

"No, the problem between us is bigger than just simple annoyance."

"Really?"

Akiye turned back to him, hating herself for ever having to bring that night back onto the playing board. She felt like a sick cheater, but at the same time felt a certain aspect of the recollection…enjoyable. "Do you find it easy to forget that we slept together on the same night we met?"

At that, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "T-that hadn't come to mind, really."

"Really?" she pressed.

He nodded quickly.

"Liar."

"It's true," he argued.

"You probably wrecked your brain trying to piece it all together, huh?"

He shook his head. "You're wrong, it simply happened and that's all."

"It happened, but it's eating away at your insides." She poked his stomach, causing him to take a step back. "You wanna know what happened because you're a pervert."

He stared at her with a straight face before averting his eyes. "I may have considered it from time to time."

"Pervert," she muttered.

Shuuhei turned to her surprised waving his hands over her face. "It's not like that, I swear."

"Liar." She smirked.

"Why am I being interrogated? You were just as guilty."

"I know," she answered passively. "I can openly admit it though. I have thought about it, attempted to remember and came up with absolutely nothing. It wasn't perverted; it was curiosity…very unlike your view of the action."

"I was also curious; I had never done something like that before."

"Like what?" She knew what he meant, but got a kick out of seeing him nervously blurt it all out.

"A one-night stand," he whispered.

"I'm sorry, what?" She moved closer to him purposely.

"A one-night stand," he repeated.

"If that had been a one-night stand we wouldn't be standing in front of one another talking about it," she replied, moving away once she thought about it. "Wait, what would we call this?"

"An exchange?" he asked tentatively.

She clapped her hands together. "If we have no memory of it actually happening, it never did, right?"

Shortly after the experience, days had passed and with each new night, she found herself remembering everything piece by piece. She knew who started it, was aware of what happened during the activity, and recalled aspects of it that would make the lieutenant's nose bleed. But there was so much of it she would rather forget about because the alcohol possessed their bodies and that evening should have never been spent together.

"But we woke up naked and I…" He trailed off. "I don't think I'm comfortable discussing this issue anymore."

Akiye nodded. "I don't think I'll ever be."

* * *

The subject would never be acknowledged from then onward, that much they knew, and as they crossed the distance between the Screaming Lotus and her home, they managed to engage in a much healthier conversation. One that involved less chatter and more awkwardness until it magically transcended into a discussion about animals. It started a few minutes before they arrived at the location of her family home and went on ignoring the odd looks shot their way, most of them directed at Shuuhei, who had yet to notice them. Most would probably wonder why he would even try spending time with her, she wondered herself at times, but figured it to be because she was a little demanding on him doing so. Not that she was opting to spend time with the man; she simply wanted to study him for a short while even though that seemed anomalous to start.

Akiye invited him into her home in order to make it look as though he was coincidentally aiding her, and asked him earlier before setting foot on the verandah to make it believable.

She slid the door open noisily, stepping inside and dropping the wood on the floor to take off her sandals.

"Do I—?"

"Yes," she answered before he had a chance to finish.

Shuuhei took a seat on the step and removed his own sandals while she picked up the wooden planks from the ground. She walked further into the house to see Kaito sitting in front of a short table stacking up blocks of wood.

She stared at the blond man's effort to build a tall, lean tower without it falling even though it looked very unstable from where she stood. Shuuhei quietly joined her, about to great her brother when she slapped her hand over his mouth to silence him.

"I brought company," she muttered.

Kaito remained silent, his back turned to them as he stretched out to slip the final block at the top, his fingers shaking in anticipation. She watched him setting it down carefully, but just as the wood hit the top she stopped her foot just hard enough to disrupt his concentration. The tower he had spent so much time working on came tumbling down, blocks of wood falling all around the tatami mats of the room.

Her brother shuddered with ire, clenching his fists until his knuckles blanched. "Make yourself at home, Lieutenant Hisagi Shuuhei," he whispered through clenched teeth.

"Forgive the intrusion." He bowed slightly.

"What about me?"

"You can go die, traitor."

She frowned and walked ahead, signaling for him to follow. Shuuhei looked from Akiye to Kaito on his way towards the backdoor.

"Naoto is back," Kaito mentioned darkly.

She heard the sound of quick footsteps. She shoved Shuuhei out the backdoor and held a finger to her lips, sliding the door closed noisily. By the time she turned around, Naoto had already knocked her onto the ground with a loud thump.

She groaned in pain of being crushed beneath his weight as wrapped his arms around her numb body, drawing her into a loving embrace. "I missed you, buttercup."

She arched an eyebrow. "Kaito, is he drugged?"

"It's safe to assume."

Naoto pulled away, his eyes literally sparkling with profound joy. "Why would you say such awful things?"

She gave him a blank stare. "Naoto, I brought someone over that you're going to greet and eventually disregard, you understand?"

He nodded and smiled widely. "So long as this _someone _doesn't have a penis, I sure will."

"Funny…you mention male genitals," she muttered.

"Well, where is this person?"

Akiye jabbed her thumb towards the door, watching him get off the floor to open it. "Oh, and about whether or not that person has male anatomy, I can't confirm it."

Naoto giggled like a young woman in love and slid the door open, only to shut it just as quickly. He turned to Akiye with the same large creepy smile on his face, but this time emitting a darker vibe. "How funny, I thought I just saw Ninth Division's Lieutenant, Hisagi Shuuhei behind the door." He placed both hands on his hips. "I must be seeing things; maybe I took too much medicine."

"Ah, he's on painkillers," Kaito remarked from the first room with a clap of his hands.

"What did you break?" Akiye asked.

"Hip—"

Akiye pulled her sword from her side and smacked him over the head, knocking him unconscious.

Naoto hit the floor hard and she smiled.

"He'll have to forgive me; I'm still a bit vindictive about what happened."

She walked out to the backyard and earned a very serious stare from Shuuhei.

She sighed and pushed him further out to make room for herself, sliding the shogi screen shut. "He deserved it for being a bastard."

"That was harsh for someone with a broken bone."

She bit her bottom lip. "I cannot so easily pardon what they did to me." She reached over to Shuuhei once more, grabbing onto him by the uniform and leading him over to the decimated remains of her shed. She pointed with a very distressed expression. "Naoto and Kaito did this."

"What exactly was it?"

"My playpen," she blurted stupidly.

He looked at her expression and chuckled, though it earned him an animus glare. Regardless of feeling unjustified, the two tossed the wood into the pile and walked on back to her home, where just before entering he placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

She shot him a questioning look. "Is something wrong?"

"Would you like to help me with something next week?"

"Something?" she asked, concerned.

"For the magazine, of course," he said quickly. "I figured since you still can't go back to your division, you might want something to do."

Her heart thumped. "If you think I can be of any help—"

The front door slammed open and Tokiwa stormed inside with Abarai Renji in tow.

"There you are!" she cried at the sight of Akiye across from her.

Akiye frowned and dropped her head. "I feel embarrassed that you'll bear witness to this…"

Shuuhei smiled lightly, removing his hand from her shoulder and climbing onto the porch. "Thank you for treating me today, Kurogane."

"Yeah, but you're treating me next, got it?" she blurted with a smirk.

She never meant to say it, the words just hopped out her mouth like vomit after too much vodka, and regretted them immediately waiting for the odd look she would get to sate her need of rejection.

It never came.

"Fine, I'll treat you next week." Shuuhei walked into the house, running into a stunned Tokiwa who gaped at him for a short while before moving out of the way. "Excuse me."

* * *

Tokiwa sought answers quickly once the guests took their leave, even after she kindly invited them for a cup of tea. The redhead sat her down in her room where the interrogation would begin.

"Where were you last night?"

"Here," she answered straightly.

"Don't lie to me," Tokiwa pressed in a threatening tone.

"I was here until I sleepwalked to empty terrain."

There was no way she would remember what happened. All she knew was that she had been followed for many streets. Then she blacked out before anything had begun making sense, so she had no answers to offer on the subject.

"Liar," she accused.

"I swear."

Tokiwa eyed her suspiciously. "Why were you here with Lieutenant Hisagi?"

Akiye smirked. "Why were you here with Abarai Renji?"

"This isn't about me!" she stated loudly.

Akiye wiggled her eyebrows playfully. "Going on a walk underneath the moonlight like a pair of crazy lovebirds, were you?"

Tokiwa's face turned red. "We weren't!" she replied. "He offered his help!"

"That's an interesting way to put it…"

"Answer my question!"

"I was picking up wood to rebuild my shed and Hisagi Shuuhei offered me his help," she answered. "I had no choice but to accept since he was so persistent."

Tokiwa remained silent. She was probably praising the lieutenant in her mind for the short while it lasted.

"Oh, that reminds me, did you see him with some other woman?"

"Other woman?"

"Hibino told me she saw him with someone else," Tokiwa replied. "The poor thing was crying her eyes out because of it."

"Since when do you hang out with Hibino?"

"Since recently," she stated. "We're friends."

"First Matsumoto, now Hibino, who's next?"

"They're not awful people; you just rubbed them the wrong way."

"Whatever," she replied passively. "Is this all you wanted to talk about?"

Tokiwa stood up. "Yeah," she said. "Oh, you should stop speaking to the lieutenant so casually or Hibino will never like you."

"And if I refuse?"

"If you do, you're a bad sport." Tokiwa opened the door to her room and signaled for her to get out. "I'm just trying to make sure you make a few friends, it might do you good."

Akiye got out of her seat and headed for the door. "I don't want Hibino as my friend."

Tokiwa sighed. "Well, I can't stop you if that's what you want."

"Besides, I like speaking to Hisagi Shuuhei." She shrugged and headed towards her bedroom, leaving Tokiwa at the door nodding her head in understanding until she realized what she had just heard.

"What?"

By the time she shouted, Akiye was safely inside her room, snickering like a madwoman.

* * *

Valentine's Day was right around the corner, around one week and a half to be precise, and everyone had suddenly began showing up in pairs, proving to Soul Society that it would be quite festive soon. It was a disgusting sight to behold, but thankfully, the stupid meetings at Ninth Division had concluded and Akiye was allowed to spend as much time as home, since she was still on a hiatus (ban) from Twelfth Division. She met with Atsuya twice, once because he left a kind note at the Screaming Lotus asking her to get her ass in gear and meet him at the usual hotel, the second was when he went up to her doorstep and asked for her services then and there. Her siblings were tending to their own duties, which she was grateful for, knowing she would have no words that would even come to explain why some stranger had bruised her lips with a kiss upon sight.

Atsuya rushed the process, hardly giving her enough time to shut the front door or lead him to her bedroom. The sex was rough and full of unperceived anger. His actions were harsher than usual. He had her pinned across her messy futon, not allowing her to please him in any way, where he tortured her until he had her scream. He left bite marks along her shoulders and love bites all over her body, even where people would least expect them. And when he reached the peak of pleasure, she merely faked it to allow him more sexual gratification.

It wasn't enjoyable, but she managed to get more money for not asking a thing during the process.

The dark-haired gentleman lit a cigarette as she dressed herself, letting the smell of tobacco mix with the musky air lingering in her room, before he spoke about his wife. "She's a real bitch sometimes."

"Then, why'd you marry her?"

"Don't question me." He got up, still naked, and headed for the window where he took a seat. "You're here to listen."

"I don't listen to you, Atsuya-sama."

"If you start, you may earn more."

"I'm fine with what I get." She tied the obi around her waist and stood up. "Don't get too comfortable, I don't live on my own. If someone were to see you naked, I'll be the one facing the repercussions."

He huffed.

Akiye left the room and let out a sigh. As she walked down the hall to the kitchen, she rubbed her throbbing neck, wondering what would happen if either Naoto or Tokiwa walked in. It would be disastrous, but they would have to learn to deal with it. She never planned to quit.

* * *

Tokiwa was the first to come back from Sixth Division, though she was later than usual. Akiye had been in the living room taking a nap beneath the large window to let the wind get inside, but her sister startled her awake with what seemed to be the best news in the history of news.

"What happened?" asked Akiye groggily, still feeling the fatigue of the afternoon while rubbing her eyes.

"I went to a Women's Association meeting today and guess what they're planning?"

"To whore themselves for money?" she answered with a yawn.

"No, idiot." Tokiwa glared at her before composing herself and giving her the _great _news. "They managed to get permission to do a Valentine's Event on the Fourteenth and everyone's invited to take part in it. There's going to be food stands, games with prizes, and a Secret Valentine event to make sure everyone has a date at the end of the day."

"Does that mean we get the day off?" She arched an eyebrow.

Tokiwa nodded. "We get two days!"

"I could work with that actually."

"Who are you asking to be your valentine?" she asked eagerly, startling her.

"No one," Akiye answered. "I'm gonna try rebuilding my shed during those days. You go have fun by yourself, Toki-nee."

"By myself?" she asked, taken aback.

"Not like anyone will have the balls to ask ya knowing who yer siblings are."

"I'll have a date, you just watch," she stated, standing up defiantly. "And you…you should get one too."

When Tokiwa rushed off, Akiye dropped back down to the floor to continue sleeping thinking about what her sister said and laughing at the mere prospect of having a date for a stupid festival.

* * *

Two days later, Naoto, Kaito, and Akiye gathered in the family room attempting to bond as normal families did…through board games. They played a series of interesting games; even one called Twister, where they managed to assume very awkward positions over one another until Kaito lost his balance and crushed them all underneath his weight. Akiye suffered the most and was currently recovering after the incident while playing a game of chess with Kaito, who was keeping up with her strategically, when Tokiwa walked inside as merry as a Christmas caroler. Even so, everyone else was too engrossed in the tight game of chess to acknowledge her happy demeanor until she walked up to them with a large smile on her face.

"I'm back," she stated, dropping herself onto the empty seat. "Hello, Nao-nii, Kai-chan, Aki-chan!" It was almost in singsong.

Kaito moved a piece forward. "Checkmate."

Akiye looked up, pissed. "Good game, asshole."

Kaito smirked.

"I still don't get it," Naoto complained beside them.

"Hullo~"

They turned to their redhead sister and she waved. "Guess what happened today?"

"You found a flying seagull?" Kaito asked excitedly, earning odd looks from everyone.

"You had sex?" Naoto said, arching an eyebrow.

"You found a dead body?" Akiye stated humorlessly.

Tokiwa gestured with a giggle. "None of that. Today was the last meeting on the Valentine's Day Event I told you all about, we start decorations tomorrow and Captain Kurotsuchi wants you and Lieutenant Kurotsuchi to help out."

"What?" Akiye felt her heart sink. What was that stupid captain thinking having her partake in such a stupid event? She wanted nothing to do with it to start, she wasn't even going to go and now she had to help!

"Oh, but don't worry, I'll be there too with Lieutenant Abarai."

"Tch, that's comforting." She turned away.

"That's great news." Naoto clapped excitedly, nudging Kaito. "Right, Kai?"

"Aki-chan looks angry."

"It's horrible news."

"Anyways~" Tokiwa chimed. "Who are you all going to the festival with?"

Naoto wrapped his arm around Kaito's shoulders and pulled him close. "Together."

Kaito nodded in agreement.

The redhead shot them odd looks and turned to Akiye.

"No one."

"I thought I asked you to ask someone."

"I don't want to go and even if I did, no one would go with me," Akiye stated bitterly.

"It's all right, Akiye, we can go together," Naoto said, reaching over to wrap his other arm over her when she moved away.

"Don't try to involve me to secure your sexuality."

"That's not a very nice to say," Naoto complained. "We're improvising; at least we have a date."

"I'd rather hire someone than have to go with either of you." With that, she stormed out of the room and into her bedroom.

"I don't need to secure my sexuality," Kaito muttered. He shot an even look to Tokiwa. "You can tell I like girls, right?"

Naoto curled his finger into Kaito's hair with a smirk. "Well you look like a g—"

He slapped his hand away. "No one asked you."

"What's wrong with her?" Tokiwa asked, concerned.

"Horrible day," Naoto replied with a sigh. "I suppose."

"She's nervous," Kaito answered.

Tokiwa arched an eyebrow. "Why would she be nervous?"

"Hisagi Shuuhei is going to treat her to lunch tomorrow, and she can't stop thinking about it," he replied, recounting the exact words she had told him days ago. She tried to seem unenthusiastic, but she was inwardly wondering what she should talk to him about during that outing and trying to measure how awkward it would be when she was going as herself. "It's just nerves."

"What?" the eldest asked in unison.


	8. Rosy

**Chapter VIII:** Rosy

Her current problem was very reminiscent of the mental meltdown Akiye experienced a long time ago in the presence of Hisagi Shuuhei, even having gone so far as to call him sexy – which she was not inclined in denying, there was no way she could. He was. She knew it. _No need to deny it, stupid girl._ The flowers in her mental garden had wilted thanks to her sudden change in demeanor. Even her zanpakutō spirit was fed up with her shifty mood. When she wasn't mentally bitching at it, she was thinking of sacrificing animals to an altar to get the thought out of her head. Nothing worked, save the bit that made her seem crazy.

She never meant for her invitation to be taken serious. Why would she? She always made a mockery of that sort of thing. It was accidental, a spur of the moment. Everything was. Since she decided to expose herself as Iko, to the conversations they spoke about, down to the joking comment she made on his way out of her house. _You better treat me next time…yeah, like a lunatic._ She toyed with the idea, to see his reaction, and for some unprecedented shift in the universe's center, backfired, to her chagrin.

_Maybe he's crazy too, or likes being seen with weird girls so other people can suddenly go, 'hey look, Lieutenant Hisagi's such a gentleman, doesn't discriminate against the crazies, let's worship him.'_ Akiye clasped her hands together while muttering, "That must be it."

She rolled onto her back beneath her coverlet, draping both arms over her head with a sigh. _Why am I even thinking about this? What's done is done…can't build a time machine to go back an' regret it all._ She looked towards her half-open window; the sky had already begun lightening up. It was the break of dawn and not even a wink of sleep had lulled her into slumber.

'**You're trembling with anticipation, Akiye.**' His voice came like the gentle breeze of autumn morning, so soft it felt like someone had just caressed her cheek with affection. It made her skin crawl with disgust, and the bastard sword knew it. He liked disrupting her already disturbed state of mind, treating everything like a game. Mocking every aspect of her life as she would normally do to others, it showed how similar the two were. She hated it, knowing that a blatant pervert was a manifestation of her.

Instead of responding, she shut her eyes tightly, attempting to sleep.

She pulled her coverlet up to her lips, holding it near while twisting and turning. Every move she made beneath her blanket, led her back to mull over the thought.

By the time the light had already begun slipping through her window, breaking through the shadows left behind by the little furniture in her room. She placed her hand over the light, feeling the tatami mat absorbing the warmth of the morning sun. Her fingers tingled at the feel of it but when she heard the sudden rattling of Tokiwa sliding her door open. The woman had every right to waking up so early, if anyone ever saw the type of hair she dealt with every morning. It looked like perfection when she walked out of the house, but that was after some serious brushing and the aid of quite a few hair products. Easier said than done, she figured.

Akiye was glad she didn't care too much about the look of her hair, that's why it was such a curly mess–tangled near the tips and in her face. She only hated when Kishi had to undo the knots to make Iko more presentable.

_The whore_.

She rolled her eyes at that point, overtaken by delirium, falling into the dirty trenches of a deep abyss. Down in the dumps, per se, bothered, antagonized, at wit's end. She went there and had yet to resurface from the blue. No placid thoughts settling in her mind, just nonsense and wishes of sleep. Profound, much needed slumber because her otherwise somnolent eye lids would not let her venture there. No, it was her mind that wouldn't allow her past the border to her REM cycle, even feigning sleep failed to help her. Her eyes were bleary, but that was just her vision, and ached. They watered from the constant yawning she had done throughout the night.

After another relenting segment of tossing and turning, even managing to slip out of her futon to the tatami mats with her blanket tangled between her legs, she heard the sound of Tokiwa's footsteps returning down the hall. _She must be done fixing her—_

Her door slid open quietly, and she shut her eyes tightly, making her body go limp.

"Aki-_tan_," called Tokiwa, stepping into her room with the uncanny stealth of a cat.

Akiye leveled her breathing, whatever she wanted, she definitely did not.

The shaking began and Akiye tried her best to ignore it, but the sound of her body rocking the wood beneath the tatami mats peeved her to the edge of insanity. She blamed her impeccable hearing abilities. Why was she blessed with the ability to eavesdrop? Why not something sensible? Something useful, like…_better judgment_.

She jolted out of feigned slumber, turning to face her smiling sister with an awkward frown. She followed the usual procedures, rubbing of the eyes but leaving them half open, messy yawn, and flopping onto her back.

"What's with having me wake up so early?" she asked _sleepily_.

"Since you have nothing to do, I thought it'd be nice bringing you along to my division until we can go help everyone with the preparations," she chirped, folding her hands over her lap. "Come on, it'll be nice to hang out together one in a while."

* * *

Akiye sauntered behind Tokiwa through Sixth Division's halls, rubbing her flushed cheek. Tokiwa's favored wake-up calls consisted of slapping the sleeper as hard as possible. Tokiwa continuously snuck glances at her when she feigned mild interest in the hall's décor. It looked as though she wanted to ask something, but anxiously remained in silent. Akiye refused to be interrogated now; she preferred going home to find a way to fall asleep after wasting so many hours tossing and turning last night.

The redhead snuck another glance before they entered the office building.

Tokiwa led the way to her captain's office with a vulnerable look scrawled across her face. Her fingers coiled in the loose strings of her shihakusho, and she began to gnaw at her bottom lip. Akiye found her behavior questionable. The woman she lived with had no sense of direction, even if her destination was frequented. She considered her sister having overcome that obstruction, but she had recently lost her way when Renji had to escort her home.

She stopped and knocked against the office door. Akiye watched from the sidelines, looking for a reason to explain her strange behavior. She took note of the contrast between her usual displays of emotions—happy and threatening, on repeat, almost never in between.

"Come in," was Captain Kuchiki's stern response.

"Excuse me," muttered Tokiwa, opening the door as carefully as a housemaid.

With Tokiwa's current range of emotions, Akiye half expected her to get on the floor to bow. An almost sophisticated and respected greeting for someone as important as Kuchiki Byakuya, but breathed a sigh of relief when nothing happened. Besides, Kuchiki Byakuya wasn't royalty…he was just an arrogant prick with a bad attitude…_and a dead wife_.

Akiye turned away with a sneer, following behind her sister.

Kuchiki lifted his gaze, acknowledging Tokiwa's presence and partly ignoring Akiye's. "Do you need something, Tokiwa-sama?"

She arched an eyebrow, looking to her sister then back at the black-haired captain. _Is he mocking her?_

"Would it be a problem to bring along my sister for the day?" she asked, gesturing to Akiye.

"Provided that you are capable of managing her, it should not," he said, looking back to the documents at hand.

She snorted, earning a harsh nudge from the redhead. "It won't be a problem at all, I promise, Kuchi—_Captain _Kuchiki."

If her eyebrow could arch any higher, it would have done so. Whatever was going on was beginning to make her stomach bubble.

"I'll trust your word."

Tokiwa nodded curtly, bowing once more while reaching for Akiye's wrist. "Sorry for the interruption, please excuse us."

Akiye was ready to bombard her with questions to see how she liked it, but Tokiwa began leading her down the hall so she could tend to her duties.

"What kinda duties're you in charge of?" Akiye questioned when they were out the office building.

"I'm on watch duty at one of the training grounds, a few recruits will be there today under another seated officer," she explained dismissively. "I'm only there to make sure nothing gets out of hand."

"So we get to watch a buncha greenhorns play kiddie games?"

"They're training, Akiye, not playing games. A lot of them are promising youths."

"That's nice."

"How were the recruits Twelfth Division got last year?"

"Transferred out," Akiye replied with a smirk.

"You're lying."

She shook her head. "It was too tough for the maggots."

"You didn't antagonize them, did you?"

"Nope, besides, if Twelfth Division wants new members they'll hand pick 'em."

"I see."

Tokiwa pointed down the direction to the training grounds. The two shunpo'd in there, making the trek less tiring.

Tokiwa was quick to make her presence known, even going as far as introducing Akiye as her younger sister. People commented how different they looked from one another, to which she laughed. Akiye simply took a seat during the ovation, thinking it pointless to engage in small talk.

In the end, she would probably say something strange and start a chain reaction that would result in no one liking her very much.

Her sister went back and forth, giving orders to a small woman standing guard for all the new recruits, and split the greenhorns into pairs.

Tokiwa oozed responsibility and people ogled at her from afar. Akiye never blamed any wandering eyes. Her sister was much prettier than any other person she met. Of course, to her, Tokiwa was her own subjective interpretation of beauty—in essence, a uniquely eloquent, sophisticated woman with a heart-shaped face and hair the color of blood. She was a considerable step up from the prostitutes she grew up around in Rukongai, who caked their faces in make-up. Despite the clean fabrics they wore and their pretty faces, they were considered bad by many and that's why the place no longer existed. Tokiwa was different from those women; she was prettier than a field of freshly blossomed flowers. Those were the exact thoughts that went through her mind when she had first laid eyes on her and the smile she was rewarded with once she uttered her name.

Akiye shook her head once memories begun piling in like soldiers on a rampage, not fond of recollection. She leaned back against the tree's trunk and crossed her arms over her chest, watching Tokiwa from the corner of her eye. The redhead had everyone training, acting as the superior in charge while there was another seated officer doing her job as watcher. When Tokiwa took a seat by her sister the jobs were switched to their respective owners.

There was stillness in the air as her eyes took in her surroundings, feeling boredom ease in which would mostly follow drowsiness. A minute of sleep could help invigorate her sluggish form for the remainder of the day.

"Kaito mentioned you had plans with Lieutenant Hisagi."

Akiye blinked. She had forgotten about those plans, easing her anxiety, until Tokiwa strolled by like an iron fist, ruining everyone's peace.

"And you believe that liar?"

Kaito was a deceiver, much like she. However unlike her, he was less pathological. He observed his lies, and managed to get some sick pleasure of watching lives end in ruin because of him, making his seem like heaven.

"He would never lie to me," Tokiwa stated, her tone marked by tentative undertones. _That liar._

"I wouldn't say never, nee-san."

Tokiwa's brow furrowed with trepidation. "So, is it true or not?"

Akiye shrugged.

"Everyone'll hate you," she accused.

Akiye arched an eyebrow. "Don't they already?"

"Hibino-san is good at that kind of thing."

Her face scrunched up in confusion. "What're you talkin' about? Don't go 'round bringing up that cretin outta the blue."

"It's rude to call people _cretins_," she remarked pointedly.

"Awful ta say everyone'll hate me for talkin' to Hisagi Shuuhei."

"I'm saying it because you're doing it on purpose."

_She's one smart bumblebee_.

"You don't know that," Akiye denied straightly.

"I know," Tokiwa admitted bitterly, averting her gaze elsewhere with the same resentment. "And you won't tell me otherwise, it's why I dare make the assumption." She turned to her seriously. "So, are you or are you not doing it purposely?"

"Lil' bit o' both." Sooner or later the truth would get out and for now, she could just reel in the girl-talk points for taking the conversation seriously…_to an extent_.

Tokiwa sighed, exasperated. "What are you trying to get out of approaching him?"

"I suppose you want the _honest, honest_ truth, right?"

"Of course I want the truth!" she nearly cried, fingers coiled against her palm.

"I like him," Akiye lied bluntly.

"What?" Tokiwa's eyes were fixed on her passive expression, making the lie seem more like a lie than it was supposed to be.

"Yeah," she began, smiling as genuinely as possible. "I like the guy."

Tokiwa had a chance to dismiss her lie, but one of the tenderfoots called her over for much needed tutelage. Akiye remained underneath the shade of her new favorite evergreen tree with a foolhardy smirk plastered on her lips.

* * *

Since her fake confession, Tokiwa seemed too apprehensive to question or pry at Akiye's decision. She might have thought it to be best for them to take care of it when their schedules weren't bombarded with the extra work for the Valentine's event. That was the sort of vibe the redhead had taken to give, unconsciously, as they ventured to the center of Seireitei where the occasion would partake. She could already see the place was teeming with both familiar and unfamiliar faces, most of them representing their corresponding divisions, who were assigned to prepare everything. Much like she was asked to help her lieutenant with setting up a stand and prepping it for whatever it was Twelfth Division had to offer.

The two went their own ways once they found the representatives of their division.

Shockingly enough, when Akiye walked up to Kurotsuchi Nemu, the stand was already up. A sure glance around the rest of the divisions proved that she was by far the fastest worked and that her presence was clearly unnecessary.

Nemu noticed and regarded her with a blank stare.

"Wow, you really didn't need my help at all…"

The raven-haired lieutenant turned to the finished product with a small nod. "You're right, Kurogane-san."

Akiye leaned against the counter. "What're we gonna have here?"

She peered inside to see nothing in particular, the stand seemed plain.

"That has yet to be decided," Nemu replied straightly, "but we were asked to build an underground tunnel back to Twelfth Division's barracks."

_Strange…_

"Why don't we just host a puppet show?" she asked curiously. "That'll save us loads of time."

"Puppet show…?"

"You make hand puppets and have an act for everyone to watch. It's simple, clean, and to the point."

"You should ask Mayuri-sama."

Akiye nodded. "You go ask him, I'll watch the stand, make sure no one tries to steal it."

Nemu nodded. "Excuse me, Kurogane-san."

Akiye watched her lieutenant walk off and when she was out of sight, walked into the stand to check out the view. Everything was ready, all that needed to be done was decoration, similar to what everyone else was planning. It was all in theme. Red, pink, and white were the colors. She could already imagine the finish product, and it wasn't very attractive.

She shuddered and continued looking around the stand, not a hair out of place. That left a good amount of time for her to slack off since her sister banned her from going elsewhere and she wanted to play nice for once. Maybe Tokiwa would give her a treat of sorts, something good.

She hoped onto the counter, swinging her legs back and forth, dazing off and back until a flash of yellow caught her eye. When she looked, Kaito had come into her field of vision. Except he wasn't pillaging through the streets like a loner, this time he was accompanied by that third seat, _Marmalade-something_.

Akiye scrambled off the counter noisily to hide for Kaito, falling flat on her face on the other side. She drew more attention to her than necessary.

She pulled herself off the ground, picking up her glasses from the ground and putting them back on her face. Kaito was already leaning against the counter, facing her way with a disparaging disposition.

"I haven't had a damn cup of fucking coffee since this morning," he complained crudely, his knuckles were blanched.

Akiye dusted her clothes and she joined him. "And, how does this make ya feel?"

"Like a fucking asshole."

"Nice to know, Kai-chan," she said nodding, "nice to know."

There was a brief silence while his knuckles were given time to breathe and he had enough time to forget his low caffeine intake. "What are you doing?"

"…Nothing."

"Well…" His tone was curious and lighthearted.

"Well, what?"

"…Nothing."

They lapsed into another silence, giving her enough time to shift her weight from one foot to the other and push her spectacles up the bridge of her nose.

"Are ya leaving yet?" she asked.

"I should, but I dunno if I wanna train anymore," he answered, irritated. "I'm fucking bored."

"Lovely."

Kaito turned around, leaning further back and looked around, suddenly signaling off somewhere. Akiye peered from inside the stand to see Tokiwa talking to Renji while a few others were setting up the stand for their division. They were playfully conversing—_flirting_—considering she had nudged him quite a number of times and he had done something similar, only manlier. It only took the sight of her sister having so much fun in the presence of that man to get her complex running. She suddenly felt like ruining all of her sister's fun by tackling her to the ground, possibly knocking her unconscious…anything with that sort of outcome.

Tokiwa's cheeks flushed pink and Akiye was halfway over the counter before Kaito lifted an arm up to stop her. "Cut her some slack."

She turned to him with scoff. "Why're you all calm about it?"

"'Cause she deserves it," he said curtly.

"What'd she do ta merit time with her _lover_ when she should be working, damnit."

"Aki," he stated sternly. "Just let her be, stop being a pest."

She stared at him blankly. "I bet that shit makes your blood boil, don't it?"

He grunted, displeased. "Just fuck off."

"Eh?" Kaito _never_ spoke to her that way. "What's got your panties in a bunch, jerk?" She plopped down beside him on the counter and nudged him distastefully, earning a glare in return. "Jeez, can't anyone look you in the eyes, 'cause you just might bite their heads off."

"That asshole came up to me again," he whispered loud enough for her to hear.

"What asshole?"

"That guy in the Onmitsukidō."

"What'd he want?"

"Says he doesn't believe anything ya said, even after talking to Tokiwa 'cause nothing matches up, apparently."

"That's his problem," she answered passively. "You spent the day at home hidin' for a while, before that supposed murder too."

"He's on my last nerve."

Akiye leaned forward, hearing the creak of the wood beneath her palms sound. "Then get rid of 'im."

The blond-haired man lifted his gaze upward, a blank expression on his face that matched the dull look in his eyes while looking up to the boring sky.

She looked back towards Tokiwa and Renji to see Shuuhei and Hibino walking by, stopping in front of the other two. Shuuhei tried to make a stop by them, but his companion loudly interjecting by greeting the others, shifting his attention from Akiye to Tokiwa and Renji.

She huffed, displeased.

Kaito looked her way, confused.

* * *

Kaito left shortly after their conversation, leaving Akiye to her own devices until the allotted time in central concluded and all Shinigami retired to their division for much needed rest. Akiye was feeling the aftereffects of her lack of sleep before Tokiwa serenaded her with her undivided attention. She spoke nothing but nonsense, reiterating all things she, Renji, and the rest of Division Six had planned for the festival-like event. She barely managed to pay much attention; her lids were too busy falling over her eyes to listen. But the day was over, night had already taken reign of the sky and they were on their way back to their lovely home, away from the wintry breeze the nights brought along with them and into the warmth of her bed. Just thinking about it made her want to collapse in the middle of the street to have someone else carry her back home.

Akiye shot a sly glance towards her sister. She was a woman of fair built, looking rather delicate was the least of her worries, but she had seen the woman lunge Naoto to the other side of the house once, out of spite. If she fell, Tokiwa would have no problem dragging her home.

"Kurogane-san!"

Both women turned. Two sisters were walking side by side; both have been referred to as 'Kurogane-san', this youngling needed to differentiate. But when they looked to see the _daring_ Hisagi Shuuhei, they knew who that was for.

Tokiwa patted her younger sister on the shoulder before going on her way. "We'll talk later."

"Evening, Hisagi Shuuhei."

"Good evening," he said quickly, rubbing the back of his head. "I wanted to invite you to have sukiyaki, well, I've been meaning to, but I've been busy and…_you know what I mean_."

She would have normally made some sort of snarky remark to discomfort him, knock normalcy on its back for a few minutes, but she was too stunned to do so. Color her surprised because she was.

"Uhhh…"

"Is it too late?"

She blinked and shook her head, taken aback. "N-no, it's fine. I'm good. Great. Yeah, I accept. Hop to it." She walked up to him, turned him around, and pushed him down the other way. "Lead the way."

"It's actually, this way," he said, abruptly turning and bumping into her. "Ah, sorry."

Akiye moved again and bumped into him once more until he helped her straighten out. "Scatterbrained…"

Shuuhei led them to a small shop, a relatively new one which had few customers inside—those that were in, recognized and greeted their superior as he took a seat with Akiye in a table deep inside the shop. She still felt disoriented and somnolent, but pushed those thoughts to the back of her head while Shuuhei ordered sukiyaki.

"I didn't expect you to just ask outta the blue like that…"

"Sorry, it's pretty late too…" He dropped his gaze.

A few minutes went by in silence until they were given their servings. He waited for her to have the first bite.

"The food's good."

"Really?" he asked, taking some meat and eating. "You're right."

"You've never come here before?"

"No, but I always wanted to try it out."

"Good thing it's excellent, then."

"Right."

Akiye held the end of her chopsticks between her lips. "What's your division doing for the stupid event?"

"We decided on a food stand, but we don't know what to make yet."

"Rice balls," she muttered unconsciously.

"Ah?"

"Yeah, make rice balls, different flavored ones, especially with pickled plum, you'll have me there the entire—" Akiye suddenly cut herself off. "_Uhh_, I got carried away…"

"That seems easy enough," he commented with a smile.

"Yeah."

"What about Twelfth Division?"

"I want a puppet show, but Captain Kurotsuchi's doing something weird," she answered with a frown.

"A puppet show?" He smirked.

"What's with that smirk?" she demanded. "I have plenty of normal hobbies, one of them just happens to be watching puppets."

He shook his head, but the smirk was still present. "Nothing, it's just surprising."

"I don't go 'round telling everyone though," she said. "I'd rather them feel weary of me then wanna be friends."

He leaned back slightly. "Aren't we friends?"

"I dunno." She looked down, mortified. She felt as though she had gone against code by making friends with someone who wasn't a part of her family, so the fact that he just sprung it at her caught her off guard.

"I think so, you seem less threatening."

She lifted her gaze with a frown. "Shaddup, Hisagi Shuuhei."

He laughed confidently. "I'm still your superior, Kurogane-san."

She snorted. "We're friends, aint we? What's rank gotta do with anything?"

"You're right," he said with a curt nod.

She snorted, again.

He arched an eyebrow. "Now what?"

"Nothing, Hisagi Shuuhei," she said. "Nothing."

Shortly after finishing their small lunch, they exited the shop together.

"I'll walk you home, it's really late."

Akiye looked at him strangely. "My brother Naoto's still 'round, and he's more of a creep when he isn't sedated."

"I'm sure I can handle it."

"Despite my brother havin' a personal vendetta against all men?" she asked tentatively.

He nodded. "It can't be that bad."

She patted his arm. "It's worse than you think, but…if you want, I won't stop you."

While walking, they continued engaging in light conversation, managing to bypass plenty of silences until they reached her home. She forced him to stop in front of the ryokan's large entrance to avoid suspicion, or any watching her siblings would be inclined to do.

"You can treat me next time," he said suddenly, stepping away from her with a wave. "Goodnight."

Akiye nodded and smiled, unconsciously but sincerely, as she watched him walk away. She waited for him to vanish from her view before spinning on her heel and trotting to her house.

She rushed inside once she felt eyes on her and when she bolted into the room adjacent to the entrance hall, she heard the scuttling of her siblings pushing past one another. She peered into the other room and noticed all of them trying to seem nonchalant around the table, but there was an air of guilt surrounding them.

"Perverts," she muttered distastefully, heading down the hall to her room.

The three burst out laughing.

"_You can treat me next time,_" chimed Naoto, unaware of who he was teasing. "_Goodnight_."

"She can hear you, y'know," Kaito muttered.

"I'm still very worried about this," said Tokiwa, concerned.

"Worried about what?"

"Akiye might be stolen from our family if this keeps up," said Kaito exaggeratedly.

Akiye had made it into her room safely and didn't remove anything but her zanpakutō before tossing her body over her messy futon.

"I thought they were friends!" Naoto cried.

She yawned and blinked her dulling red orbs once, twice, thrice before they finally fell over her field of vision, welcoming her to pleasant slumber.


	9. Rotten

**Chapter IX:** Rotten

It happened shortly, subsequent to experiencing unfathomable bliss after falling asleep; she woke up with a jolt in the middle of the night after a nightmare. It was a short memory of what had happened. At the end of the day, after reciting it in her head to not even think of letting her stupidity speak for her, she realized she agreed to treat Hisagi Shuuhei to lunch, _again_. That reality called for yet another sleepless night and for the rest of it, she rolled underneath her bedding, still half-heartedly believing in that miracle called slumber.

Regrettably, it never came and at dawn, Akiye rose from her futon. There were plenty of things that could tire her enough to lead to the desired result, and she took the time to go out to the back of her house to rebuild the shed her brothers destroyed. She had to scavenge through the boxes in her closet in order to find the blueprints she had drawn up the first time building it. There were others when the modifications came in, but she figured she could come up with a number of changes to previously determined ideas. Manual labor seemed painful to think about, but when it came to her privacy, she was willing to go there and farther.

Once outside, she merely stood at the scene of the piled remains of her shed, earning odd looks from across the garden. Arms crossed over her chest and eyebrows furrowed pensively, a mental calculation of every measurement necessary whizzed through her mind.

"You're up early."

Akiye grunted and looked over her shoulder to see her crimson-haired sister standing at the foot of the stairs leading up the verandah. She was still wearing her sleeping robes, but it was evident that she had already gone through her daily ablutions and taken the extra time to fix her hair into a bun.

She nodded and looked back to the decimation, having figured out a good portion what she would start first.

"I'll make breakfast for you," the older woman decided, leaving the screen door opened.

Akiye moved aside a few planks of wood. Some of them were chipped and scratched, other's burned and broken apart, but from time to time she came across the sort of wood she hoped to use to rebuild it. Those she would put aside for further inspection and the trash was thrown in a pile near the corner.

While digging out traces of her freelance work inside the piles, she heard footsteps approaching her way and stop. She lifted her gaze in that direction to see Naoto standing in nothing but his underpants scratching places he should have considered taking care of before walking outside. His white hair was messily made, done through a series of patting in order to get the small hairs from standing and dull eyes still showed the sleepiness she longed for.

"Morning Aki-tan," he greeted, following a yawn.

"Morning pervert," she replied, tossing aside more trash.

He frowned. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You're a bigger pervert than I am," he accused.

"Don't lump me in with you." He mistook her curiosity for perversion and nothing she could do or say would make him realize it.

He stretched the silence between them by feigning interest and roaming around the garden for a while. He did few stretching exercises and a warm-up to get his adrenaline pumping for a training session he would partake in his division. She heard his punches as they ripped through the wind and occasionally looked up to see him kicking high.

"Your left hook is off."

Naoto stopped abruptly, regarding her with a blink. "H-huh?"

Akiye dropped a few metal pieces to her left, hearing them clank noisily against one another, and turned to her older brother. "Your left hook is approximately three point thirty-four seconds slower than it should be, even with the training you undergo daily," she pointed out. "Did you fracture it recently or something?"

"I slept on it," he said, opening and closing his left hand. "It's still numb."

She nodded, retracting her previous assumption and going back to digging things out.

Naoto had not moved. "Do you need help with anything? I've got time to kill."

"Nah."

Her brother continued his training for ten more minutes before going back into the house. By then she had already heard Kaito's voice from inside, and the scent of Tokiwa's cooking ventured her way. With a simple whiff, she was able to tell her sister had been carried away with the spices, which meant she was packing lunch for everyone.

"Fuck!" cried Kaito outrageously. "I fucking hate you all!"

"What's wrong with him?" asked Naoto.

"He refuses to have vegetables in his bento," answered Tokiwa.

Naoto chuckled.

They conversed lowly for a while and she was enjoying the silence.

"What're you drinking?" questioned Naoto. "It smells bad."

"You smell bad," Kaito replied snappishly.

"Tch."

"Kaito, don't get on your brother's nerves."

"He's getting on mine!"

Akiye had already messed up her routine calculations just listening to their senseless banter and arguments when she had no room to lose concentration. Her brow furrowed as she whipped around to see all three of them standing around in the kitchen still going on about Kaito's coffee.

"Shut up!" she shouted, drawing their attention. "You're getting on mine!"

There was a brief silence between them before all three scurried out of the kitchen to tend to their other morning rituals before leaving the house to work. If she had not been kicked out of Twelfth Division for that long agonizing while, she would have already been inside the Science Department, picking up where she left off in her experiments.

Instead, her equanimity as an intellectual was dwindling by day, spending time at home doing nothing and being lumped in with people she would rather not spend time with, like Hisagi Shuuhei. She never even considered spending time with anyone but the people who surrounded her—the lump that benefited her presence—because she was used to working overtime repairing broken zanpakutō for careless shinigami and running tests on subjects before Captain Kurotsuchi had time to get his hands on them. It was the best fun she had ever experienced, even if it meant being yelled at by her captain because she paid too much attention to the idiosyncrasies than making sure to get the job done properly.

With a forlorn sigh, she dug up the last boards, which were used to cover the larger room underneath the shed. She peered inside; meeting with darkness and an otherworldly scent that made her nose cringe with disgust.

"Shit, it went bad…"

She kicked aside the rubble that obstructed her vision and headed into the house. Upon entering through the back door, she surveyed the kitchen until she noticed a box of matches sitting on a counter. She swiped them and took them out with her, lighting one up before getting to the square on the ground.

She dropped it inside and waited for the flames to consume the remains of her hiding place. She intended to remodel everything and there were plenty of things down there she no longer needed.

* * *

After putting out the fire she jumped inside with her nose and mouth covered to begin cleaning out the underground room until her she decided to take her break. The walls lining the interior were fire resistant and proved to be the underground's best aspect, else she would have spent a lot more time cleaning than necessary. She swept through the ashes and cleared out the broken down furniture, saving the few pieces that were reusable in the future construction.

While rummaging through a pile of cinders and parts of a broken chair, her gaze was drawn to a glint of something lying among the trash. She blinked and noticed the light reflect on her glasses.

"Hmm."

She crouched down and scoured through the cinders, brushing her fingers against something sleek and silver. She pulled it up to eyelevel to look upon a silver pendant with a name engraved on the back of the decoration. The kanji was weathered away, melted onto itself because of the fire it overcame. "Where did you come from?"

She fiddled with it, slipping it between her fingers until she dropped it into her pockets. There would come a time when one of her brothers came looking for it, though she could be certain it didn't belong to Kaito.

She finished cleaning as well as she planned before heading back into her family home to take a well-deserved nap. She dropped down underneath the window in the living room, pulling one of the cushions under her head and shut her eyes. She nestled against the soft fabrics and breathed a sigh, curling up until finding comfort.

Too tired to acknowledge the things that had plagued her dreams, she was able to embrace slumber for a few hours. By the time she came around again, it was late afternoon and the only disruption now was her hunger. She rolled around for a good while until the feeling returned to the left side of her body and got off the tatami mats, sauntered into the small kitchen space in search for the breakfast bento her sister had kindly prepared. It was sitting on the counter with a small card with her name on it. Curiously propping the lid off, her nose wrinkled in disdain at the sight of the food: Sushizume. The square case was full of sushi for her to enjoy and choose from, except, she didn't like sushi.

Akiye sighed. _Tokiwa got it wrong again. _

She figured the older woman was in too much a hurry to realize she left the wrong lunch and now someone else was enjoy the wonderful food designated for her.

A loud growl disturbed the silence, causing her to moan with disapproval until she remembered having to drop by Ninth Division for the next part of Kurotsuchi's article. She had some basis as to what the next subject would be, but needed the rest of the files before she could consider starting. If she took care of that, she could easily go somewhere to grab a bite to eat.

She decided on that course of action, but on her way out her household decided to look down. She was a mess from head to toe, clothes stuck close to her perspired body with ash and dirt sullying her robe. She pulled her collar to her nose and took a whiff, quickly retracting and nearly gagging at the stench.

She jumped right back into her home and headed off to take a quick bath to scrub the muck off her, at least. It was enough to know everyone believed her to be strange, there was no need for them to confirm she smelled bad too. She headed towards the bathroom, only to stop a few feet short of entering when a different thought settled. _If those norms knew I smelled bad, they would instinctively stay away and just leave me alone for the rest of my pitiful existence. Then, maybe I shouldn't take a bath, but I am going to Ninth Division…and I am gonna see that guy…never mind, I should._

She bolted inside, bustling out of her clothes after getting the water running. When she bent down to remove her socks, her glasses clattered onto the wooden floorboards.

* * *

Akiye arrived to the Editorial Department, sauntering by in an unwelcoming environment. The members of the division were still skeptical about her reason for visiting, and it would be a hard reality to digest she figured, all which looked her way in the most distrusting looks. All with the exception of those that took care of the Seireitei Communication, who were aware of the punishment she was complying with, some which were brave enough to greet her upon entering. Things were quite different from the first time she arrived, where the other shinigami wore sour expressions, these strangers smiled her way and complimented her ghostwriting abilities. She was commended in her ability, by people walking past her to say things like "_Good job on that article_," or "_I enjoyed reading it very much_," and the creepy, "_I framed it._" Okay, the last one was sweet delusion, but there was plenty of praise tossed her way like arrows to a target. She merely nodded her head as she moved further in to meet with their tattooed lieutenant about the next article. Normally, captains took care of greeting people from other divisions, but Captain Tōsen was currently out somewhere.

After wandering around like a fool for what seemed like hours, she stopped a woman on her way out. "Where's your lieutenant?"

The chubby woman smiled. "I loved your idea for Captain Kurotsuchi's article."

Her mouth dropped, believing the praise would stop once she arrived at the core of the building, but it only persisted. "Well, isn't much ghostwriting if everyone knows who's doing it, is it?"

She stared back at her sheepishly and held a hand over her mouth. "You're right, sorry, but the information doesn't manage to make its way out the building, so you're pretty—"

"What do you want?" asked a familiar young maiden.

Akiye watched the chubby girl turn, shudder, bow, and rush off to reveal the lovely Hibino standing by the doorway glaring at her. She pushed back her glasses, ignoring her, as she moved on but Hibino stepped in front of her, blocking the passage into the other room.

"What do you want?" she repeated coldly.

"Your blood?" answered Akiye, quirking an eyebrow.

"W-what?" she spluttered, taken aback.

"Don't worry 'bout it." Akiye shook her head, a hint of a smirk appearing on her lips as she held in her share of hysterics. Hibino's face was twisted in confusion once the idea registered and knowing her, she was possibly capable of anything. Akiye read past her discomfort and cut her some slack by going straight to the point. "I'm looking for your boyfriend."

"B-boyfriend?" The woman looked taken aback.

"That lieutenant of yours."

Hibino's cheeks flushed red. "He's not my boyfriend!"

Akiye smirked widely. "Okay then, where's that superior of yours?"

"He's not here," she stated strongly, regaining some color in her cheeks to bypass the mortification. Though it seemed obvious that she could only hope Akiye's statement would be right after a while. "You can just go back where you came from."

The bespectacled girl blinked. "I'm sorry, I can't seem ta do that," she answered smartly, "ya see, I don't remember—"

Hibino stared at her blankly before roughly turning her around and showing her the way out. "No one asked you, so get out!"

Akiye winced at the feel of someone else touching her—leading her to the end of the hall. "I hope your hands're clean."

Hibino scoffed. "You're so annoying!"

She humored her until she was pushed out the doorway and another person emerged from behind them.

"What's going on here?"

Hibino dropped her hold on Akiye and turned around rather nervously. "N-nothing!"

Akiye glanced over her shoulder to see the lieutenant that was supposedly not there, but obviously present. His eyes went from Hibino to situating on Akiye's smaller form.

"I was kicked out," she said bluntly.

Shuuhei shot a disapproving look to the brown-haired woman. "Hibino-san…"

"She was being rude to me, I had no—"

"Yeah, I called her a whore," Akiye interjected, pocketing both hands with a smile on her face.

Shuuhei sighed, dismissing Hibino with a quick gesture, but she stood there reluctantly. "Hibino-san," he pressed until she conceded and rushed off. He looked at the raven-haired woman, the same disappointed look now directed at her. "Kurogane-san, you shouldn't come here to upset people, or I'll have to ask you to leave."

"What makes you think I came to do jus' that?" She frowned, turning her face away from him having to see her do so. "Besides she's the one that kicked me out."

"And, what did you do to make her do that?" he asked.

It seemed as though he was treating her like a child and her frown grew deeper for a second before turning into a childish smile as she turned back to the tall man. "I called her a whore," she chimed. "It aint that bad. I could have done so much worse."

He blinked, shook his head and forced the smile forming over his lips to vanish. He looked down at her as serious as possible. "Then it was in her right, you should refrain from calling people names so carelessly, Kurogane-san," he continued sternly. She nodded mockingly as her went on about how horrible it must feel for the person being called that, even going so far as to asking her, "How would you feel if someone called you that?"

"I think I get called a heap of things 'lot worse than _whore_ and I aint complaining," she replied. "I mean, four-eyes, curly—_I won't even go into detail on the more explicit_—"

He shook his head, cutting her off. "That's not what I mean?"

She scooted closer to him and elbowed his arm jokingly. "Then whatcha mean?"

"Nothing, forget it," he said quickly and breathed a sigh. "You must be here for something, right?"

"Oh yeah, see I need the rest of the files in order to finish that article," she stated.

"Okay, follow me."

Shuuhei turned down the hall and she followed suit, entering the larger room and glancing around to notice Hibino shooting a deathly glare her way. She merely smiled and waved as the two entered a smaller room and Shuuhei closed the door behind her. The look of jealously spread across her face was a brighter light to her day, her insides squirmed with immeasurable, sick joy from having to see her eyes glint with a tinge of longing.

He walked around a small desk piled up with different stacks of paper that required proper organization. He reached into one of the many drawers behind the desk for old records to pull out a folder she recognized from the first time and placed it on top the shortest stack. "That should be all you'll need," he said. "Again, you can do it anyway you want, as long as it's original and meets requirements."

"Anything?" she asked, smiling.

He moved a few stacks to the side, gaze lifting to meet hers shortly. "So long as it's appropriate."

She arched an eyebrow. "Are you saying I'm capable of writing something inappropriate, Hisagi Shuuhei?"

He shrugged his shoulders with a smile as he pulled out the seat and plopped down.

Akiye walked closer to the desk and took the file, rocking back and forth on her heels as she looked at its contents to make sure everything was present. She could still feel his eyes on her and when she glanced up over the frame of her glasses, she noticed his expression was different from normal. She tensed up, eluding her thoughts away from categorizing what that look met, though it was obvious.

She slapped the folder shut noisily to get his eyes back to her face. "Okay, thank you," she said quickly. "I should be off…"

"Have a good day, Kurogane-san."

She nodded, dropping her head slightly when her cheeks burned with embarrassment. She thought about it. "Yeah, you…" she trailed off, walking backwards to the exit, "and vice versa." Her back hit the door and she jolted, turning around to reach for the handle.

"Are you busy?" he asked suddenly.

She stopped. "Ah, no, not right now."

"Would you mind staying a while?"

_Oh, what the—? _She vented her pink cheeks with the folder at hand. "What for?" she coughed out.

She heard the rustling of his clothes after he shrugged. "Only if you want."

Akiye moved to the nearest seat, a chair sitting underneath the window in his view and quickly sat, keeping her face down until the coloring in her cheeks went away. "Don't you have like work to do?"

Shuuhei leaned back in his chair, looking up to conceal his own blush. He believed his approach might have been too abrupt especially because she was on her way out, but it slipped. "I'm on break, besides, I already finished all my assignments for today."

She puffed out her cheeks, feeling the heat drop to normal, before facing him to see he was slouching in his seat, very different from what she expected out of him. He was on break; it allowed him enough time to slack off a bit, considering how hard he worked.

She smirked cynically when his gaze met hers again and she caught a tinge of red in his cheeks. "You're so able, Hisagi Shuuhei."

"Don't laugh."

She snorted. "Right."

"Kurogane-san…"

A giggle escaped her lips, but it only happened because he asked her not to laugh. "Okay, okay, there..." Her body shook as she held it in, "pfft—let's change the subject!"

He chuckled. "What do you do on your time off?" he asked quickly, not referring to Iko, of course. He wanted more of her pastimes than her other job.

She twisted her lips and leaned back in her seat, holding the folder in between her arms snugly. "Are you interested in joining me?"

He laughed nervously, turning his face away as he did so where she could easily daydream of how much greater his profile would be were it not for the inkiness of it. She averted her gaze.

"Well?"

He looked back to her face. "Are you inviting me?"

Her cheeks flushed a light pink as she walked into her own trap and she took the initiative. "Only if you're free tonight…"

He smirked. "I am."

She mentally slapped herself for inadvertently asking him out with that audacity. She was burning in her own hell. She knew it. Else there would be no reason for her to even do something as careless as spending so much time with the man, disregarding the temptation it presented—if only to see Hibino's jealous face. And the realization did very little to her decision.

"Is that a yes?" She arched an eyebrow, a playful smile playing on her lips.

He leaned into his desk and nodded. "It's a _yes_."

"All right then," she said. "When you get outta work meet me at Raven, it's a confectionary shop west from here. Have you heard of it? I can draw you a map."

"I can manage, thank you."

"Okay."

"Set a time, I'm punctual if that's what you're worried about."

She shook her head. "No, just meet me when you get off work."

"I don't want to make you wait too long."

"I don't mind it."

"I do."

Her heart palpitated slightly. "You don't have to; I can be there a few seconds after you if it'll make you feel better."

He laughed lightly and dropped his head a bit. "Yes, that'll make me feel better."

"Okay."

"So, where are you taking me?"

"I'm not sure yet." She looked down at the folder in her lap. "I hope you don't mind not knowing. It would certainly bother me."

He laughed, again, lifting his head up. "I'll look forward to it."

"Good, you should."

There was a brief silence and she reclined the chair to pass the awkwardness away. She waited for him to say something before she forced something out of her mouth. Then again, she hardly had anything to say after that conversation and got out of her seat.

"Are you leaving already?" he asked.

"I forgot I promised to visit Kai…and I just can't leave him hanging," she lied, crossing the distance to the entrance and sliding it open.

"Okay, I'll see you after work."

"Yeah," she muttered, heading out the door.


	10. An Inch Closer

**Chapter X:** An Inch Closer

Akiye was on her way back to her house after making a quick stop at a ramen shop. At the time, her plans weren't plaguing her because she was partly happy about having something to do while on punishment and the little sweet diversions she usually indulged in were indisposed. Though, she never gave the possible repercussions any thought, after making it her goal to see Hibino writhe in jealousy and there was certainly nothing wrong with finding that interesting.

She looked up to survey the streets, bustling with shinigami leaving their workplaces in order to tend to the final arrangements to the Valentine's Day's festivities for tomorrow evening. Incidentally, her eyes met with a familiar mess of cropped white hair to see her brother Naoto walking down the same street toward her, without noticing her, but by the time she attempted to hide, it was too late. He perked up like an excited puppy and pushed through a group of friends in order to make his way to her where he stopped. She looked him over, noticing he was dressed in his shihakusho, different than the Onmitsukidō uniform he was known for wearing.

"What're you up to?" he asked curiously, forcing her to a halt.

"Walking," she answered dully.

"Just walking?"

"As you can see."

He chuckled, amused. "I just remembered your birthday's coming up," he said, nudging her playfully.

"Really?"

He nodded cheerfully. "Really."

"That's nice." She had no interest in her day of birth, never had, and most definitely never would, but her siblings were another thing. They loved celebrating her for various mushy reasons, most pertaining to the day the four decided to form a family together.

"So, what kinda present do you want?"

"A pet fish," she answered.

"What?"

"Or maybe something bigger that can eat human flesh." She snapped her fingers with a smirk.

"Akiye, seriously," he pressed.

"Then, I don't want anything."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't need anything."

"Are you really, really sure?"

"Yes," she asserted. "Shouldn't you be getting back to work yet?"

Naoto straightened out and brushed past her. "Right, Captain Soifon will yell at me for taking so long." He waved at her before shunpoing the rest of the way.

Akiye stood in place until she saw him vanish and sighed.

"Birthday," she muttered disdainfully.

* * *

It took quite some time before Akiye decided on leaving her home as Iko and the decision had to do with the fact that none of her siblings had returned home. If they found her wandering around Seireitei with Shuuhei, Naoto and Tokiwa were bound to interfere—Kaito, if and only if, is in a bad mood—and she would like to spare them the trouble of intervening. Since she kept most of her kimono in the top room of the Screaming Lotus, she settled in wearing one of the new yukata she got herself months ago and pulled her messy hair back into a bun with a hairpin. She didn't bother with applying makeup because the process was excruciatingly painful and there were no chances of it ending up as nice as Kishi's. She could apply lipstick though, regrettably, the only thing around was lip gloss.

She headed out to the sweetshop.

It wasn't far off from her household, so the trip ended shortly. The Kurogane house was situated a few blocks from a mini shopping district in the west. It proved useful when she and Kaito were younger, new arrivals to their corresponding divisions, and they grew hungry nightly. They only had to walk that short distance without having to through tantrums.

She smiled lightly when she arrived, earlier than Shuuhei. She took the time to saunter into the confectionary store to meet with the disinterested owner of Raven, who looked too confused to realize the customer in front of him was hitting on him. The man, Daichi, glanced up, pushing short black tresses from his face to see her standing at the doorway.

Akiye waved passively and it was enough for him to hurry up the woman's purchase. Once she left with a dark mumble, he slipped from behind the counter, rubbing his chin stubble with one hand while holding the other behind him, as he approached her side.

"What brings you here, Iko-san?" he asked kindly, in a low voice.

She leaned against the frame of the entrance, staring out at the people walking by the shops eagerly. Some were buying thing necessary for their stands and from afar notice Tokiwa among them with another woman. So long as the redhead didn't see her face, there was no need to worry.

"I'm expecting someone," she answered lowly.

"Hosokawa-san or Kawahara-san?"

Either one would have been the usual answer for Daichi's curious inquiries, but that evening was quite different. "Neither," she replied. "This one's new."

Daichi nodded, reaching into his shirt to pull out a carton of cigarettes. He lighted one at her side and took a drag, looking up and waiting alongside her while her new guest arrived. He expected another famous noble of sorts, considering the escort's tastes, but there was no telling with Iko.

Akiye stepped out away from the smell of cigarette into the crisp-turned-wintry air. Since the season change a few months back, the nights had gone from freezing to cool to increasingly chilly at that point. She had no complaints because she preferred the cold to the hot summers.

"Iko."

She glanced to her side to see Shuuhei walking up to the shop, surprised to see her already present. She moved towards him. "I left home earlier than expected; else I would have let you arrive earlier than myself."

"It's my fault, you probably should have drawn me that map."

Akiye laughed lightly. "I should have been more…assertive about it." She looked to the owner and waved. "Thank you for keeping me company, Daichi-san." She placed a hand on Shuuhei's arm for a second, calling his attention. "Shall we?"

He nodded with an evident gulp, letting her lead the way while he followed.

"My family is still running amok," she said, positioning him on the outer side of the street to act as a shield. "I hope you don't mind me hiding behind you. I would rather spare myself the lecture."

"Would they lecture you?"

"Naoto, the eldest, he likes emphasizing his authority over the family to boost his own confidence," she remarked, "you know, inferiority complex." She shook the though, remembering the day he was set on giving her a lecture for having slept with a random stranger, it was best to leave him talking on his own. "Never mind that, let's get going."

He merely nodded. "Where are we heading?"

"It's a nice place, a block or so away," she answered, with little recollection of the place. She frequented it with Kawahara because it was a comfortable and luxurious ryokan with a great restaurant and an exemplary selection of food for any time of the day. Even with the place being a hotel aside from a fancy restaurant did not mean she planned to take him after lunch, she made sure to ignore such curiosities. "I do hope you won't mind it."

How many times has it been since she started caring about him so much to procure such things out from her mouth? How long? She wondered and mentally cursed herself. Never in her life had she asked anyone – without relation to her – if they _minded _something she did. _You're only going crazy, side effects to isolation and soon you'll start seeing ponies in Soul Society, with pink fur._

"Anywhere's fine," he said.

She eyed him in scrutiny, feeling her lips upturn into a deep frown. _Anywhere's fine, he says. Stupid Hisagi Shuuhei, I should have never slept with you—damnit._ She unconsciously rolled her eyes and continued leading the way.

They stepped in front of the entrance to the large ryokan and he quickly cast a quick look her way, smelling foul play. She rubbed the back of her neck and turned to face him after a long silence to offer some sort of explanation. "They have a commendable selection of cuisine."

"I've never been here before."

"It's great, service and food-wise, you'll want to come here often, promise."

"It does look promising."

She took a breath, heading towards the door. "Let's just go inside."

"Right," he said, following her.

Akiye walked up to a woman standing behind a counter in the small reception and asked for a private room to have dinner. The ryokan worker recognized her from her numerous visits and excused herself with another woman nearby before walking from behind the counter.

"Please follow me," she said leading.

The two followed her into a different part of the ryokan and into a separate room furnished exquisitely with a center table and few indoor plants serving to set a calm mood in the décor. They took seats facing each other across the mahogany table.

"Would you like the usual servings?" the woman asked, looking at her.

"Do you…?" Akiye gestured slightly.

"I'll eat anything."

"Then, just bring the usual, just forget the desert." She cleared her throat, embarrassed.

"All right, I'll come right back."

Half-glad the woman hadn't said her name, Akiye allowed herself to slouch the slightest bit while running her fingers along the hardwood. Once the doors closed and they were left in brief, tense, silence she took yet another breath and looked up to him.

"Do you come here often?"

She nodded, but retracted. "Well sorta, my patron—" She cut herself off, coughing hoping to have covered up her words because she said too much, but noticed some surprise register in his expression. "Yeah, sometimes…"

"Patron?"

_Damnit, he asked._

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You just said patron," he repeated.

"No I didn't," she lied.

He looked at her suspiciously, but decided not to pursue it. Instead, he reverted to bringing up a previously discarded inquiry on his part. "You never told me what you do for fun," he said, before correcting himself. "Well, aside from being an escort."

Relieved by the subject change, Akiye would willingly answer any question that came out of his mouth so long as she didn't butcher her second life any more than she already had. "Nothing in particular…I like taking naps." She paused. "I do other things, but they're not very interesting hobbies."

"You can tell me." He smiled reassuringly.

"I read," she conceded, not knowing what to really say. "Boarding games too, the type that make you think – oh, and my job in the Science Division, though it's not much of a hobby because it's more like a duty, but it's enjoyable nonetheless."

"What do you do?"

"I help as an assistant with the reconstruction of zanpakutō," she answered. "Not very girlish, is it?" _Why did I even say that_?

Her stomach twisted in the agony of her malfunctioning brain, which was unconsciously treating him with such a clean attitude when it should have been some other way. With more derisive, snarky comments that could make him cringe as though being hit by little needles, but nothing happened. She recognized her ways at that point, knew the path they would take her down before ultimately dropping her down an abysmal, but wanted to keep everything in the name of personality studies rather than believing it to be a friendship.

"So long as you enjoy it, it should be fine."

She nodded.

"Is it hard?"

She shook her head. "It's fairly simple, I'd explain it but I'll sound like a load of senseless verbiage to you."

He laughed, receiving a strange look from her.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly. "I can't tell whether you're acting anymore or not."

She blinked, catching on. She forgot all about keeping up her role as Iko because she speaking nonsense about her hobbies, _hers_, not Iko's. She's been failing at upholding her role from the start in the presence of that man.

She frowned instead of answering, but he continued laughing. He needed to wait to experience something similar to what she was going through in order to understand.

"You think it's funny, do you?"

He didn't stop laughing.

Her frown deepened. "You're going to choke on your spit soon and I'm going to say it now," she began, "I don't know CPR."

He only laughed harder.

_What the hell is wrong with him…?_

"Did you drink before coming…?"

"No," he managed. "I'm sorry. I just never expected you to be like this."

"Like what exactly?" she asked, bristled.

"So very unlike the woman they paint you to be."

Her stomach fluttered. "Shut up, Hisagi Shuuhei."

"You're really cute, Kurogane-san."

The blood rushed to her face, and her heart skipped more than the normalcy rate, even for a young woman. She held her tongue, not knowing what to do with her tomato-red complexion or the astounded look on her face.

His smile only widened at the sight of her, and she felt more regret towards inviting him to dinner that evening as she sank further into her seat. Her and her composure washed down the drain as if it had never existed, leaving behind a creepy girl without enough sarcasm to act as her shield. She was at the end of snarky comments after he hit that fatality.

She took a breath, about to reproach – yell at him for using the c-word on her – when the door opened with three women excusing themselves to enter. Had she not took a whiff of the spices, she would have exacted her verbal vengeance, but the distraction worked. He was lucky, and she, delusional at best.

There were plates of different sizes and a few foods she usually avoided on a normal account, except Kawahara liked them and therefore ordered them. She forgot to ask them to hold back on the sushi side-dishes and looked up at Shuuhei. _He might like it…_

When the women finished, the last leaving a bottle of sake and promised to come as often as possible to refill it before leaving. Shuuhei looked over the servings once more time, surprised. "This looks expensive."

Akiye took advantage of the distraction and poured him sake. "I know."

"Are you really planning to pay for everything?"

"I am treating you, Hisagi Shuuhei. The ryokan is known for having high quality food at a reasonable price, there's no need for you to worry."

"Are you sure?"

"Just eat."

He nodded and eagerly complied. She followed his lead and dug in.

"This is so good."

She smiled.

"You really know your places, Kurogane-san."

"Please call me Iko." She shut her eyes, defeated.

He had been drinking sake when he noticed her had referred to her differently and nearly spit it out. "I'm sorry."

"So long as you don't call me out in public," she replied. "You can call me whatever you want indoors, I don't care."

"Akiye," he decided.

"W-what?"

"You said anything."

"I thought you would have decided on Kurogane-kun, not my given name." She seemed flustered again.

"Do you prefer Kurogane-kun?"

"Well, no."

"Then, Akiye," he stated.

"I thought you might think of something smarter, like Iko-chan."

He chuckled. "You're staggering, Akiye."

She dropped her head without attempting to reason. "Okay, Akiye is fine, but won't that seem too friendly…to others?"

"You did say indoors," he reminded her.

"But what if a place doesn't have a roof?" she asked curiously.

"Does it have four walls?"

"No, three."

"Akiye," he answered.

"There're only three walls," she said again.

"If there were two, I might reconsider, but you said three, it can structure half a room," he reasoned.

"Okay, two."

"Akiye."

"You hardly gave time to consider it," she accused with a frown.

He smiled amusedly. "I had time to do it before answering."

"And an open space, in front of dozens of people, you'll have to call me Kurogane-san, no?"

"No, I'll still call you Akiye," he remarked teasingly.

She pulled her legs from beneath her and kicked him. "You're a cheater."

"Ow." He rubbed his knee, but she had barely nicked him. He was only playing with her, amused at the different reactions she was capable of now that she acted with less sarcasm than usual.

Akiye took a drink from her sake, glaring at him.

* * *

Somehow, the two ended up finishing all the servings and gone through three bottles of sake and a cup of tea before their waitress returned with the bill. She left it on the table and Akiye only glanced at it before Shuuhei snatched in from her eyesight. He looked to her and then the piece of paper.

"We should split it," he suggested.

"It's my treat, so leave it to me."

"You lied about it not being expensive, didn't you?"

She smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Guess I did."

"We're splitting this," he decided.

"Nope," she answered passively.

"I won't feel right having you pay so much."

"Then I hope you feel guilty."

"Akiye—"

She practically jumped over the table in order to try to steal the piece of paper back, but he held it up higher. She didn't quit, only climbing over the surface and inching closer to him. "Give that back to me."

"Not unless you split it."

"Oh, stop being a baby and give it here." She stretched her arm well over her head, but even as she was, crouched on her hands and knees on the table, she only managed to touch his forearm.

"Say you'll split it with me."

She looked to him straight in the eyes, both face to face, too close for their comfort but the distraction served well enough to keep either one from noticing the reality of that matter. "No. I told you I would treat you, and you're only getting in the way."

He shook his head.

"Okay, okay," she said, settling down. "If you want to repay me, why don't you treat me back here and you can pay the bill. It'll be almost like splitting, just double. How's that?"

He reluctantly agreed, but thinking about it her reasoning made sense. "All right." He dropped his hand to hers, placing the slip of paper between her fingertips.

Akiye climbed off the table and headed for the door, gesturing towards him as he rose from his seat. "Let's go."

The two headed back to the reception where Akiye paid the bill and eventually out the ryokan, to part ways back home.

"I'll walk you home," he said once outside.

"You don't need to walk me back."

"I think it's only proper for me to do so," he pressed.

She stared at him and he looked back to her seriously. She sighed, too tired to quarrel with him. "No arguing with you, is there?"

"No."

"Then, I won't even try," she said. "Please, walk me home, Hisagi Shuuhei."

He walked to her side and pulled her along with him in the direction of her residence.

"What time is it?" she muttered.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

Her muscles were tense and with all the events happening over the last two days, it was only a matter of time before she ended up too tired to function. "To an extent," she admitted. "I exhausted myself to death this morning."

He opened his mouth to speak, but someone beat him to the catch. "Hisagi-san."

"Lieutenant Hisagi," called Hibino cheerfully, a few drinks in for the night with the apparent slur to prove it. "We've been looking all over you!"

"Well, Naru-san, at least," an effeminate voice replied jokingly.

"Tokiwa-san!" the drunk protested.

With a simple glance over her shoulder, without having to turn her face all the way she saw her sister's long crimson hair braided and sitting over her shoulder along with a few others. At her sister's left was Lieutenant Kira and next to him, avidly guiding the group was Renji. Hibino would probably be on her sister's other side to reason why she couldn't see her from the peak, and as she searched with her eyes noticed another pair staring at her face. It wasn't Shuuhei because he was busily greeting the group after he excused himself from her. Her gaze flicked upward to meet with Renji's, whose brow was furrowed before it changed to astonishment.

She murmured a curse, rushing off before anyone had a chance to explain her sudden disappearance. _Damnation incarnate…_

* * *

Tokiwa's eyes were fixed on the woman's back at the thought that she seemed familiar, but refused to elude from conversation to confirm her suspicions. In any case, she could have been delusional from the one sip she took from Hibino's sake, but she wasn't too sure. Instead, she refocused her attention back to the drunken woman before the raven-haired, yukata-wearing other lady rushed off without turning around to face them and deserting Lieutenant Hisagi behind. He watched noticed as well, but took the realization calmly.

"Who was that woman you were with, Hisagi-san?" asked Kira.

Shuuhei seemed to have thought about it for a while, reorganizing his thoughts, but Tokiwa was sure that woman was Kawahara's mistress, Iko. "She's a friend of mine," he answered after a moment of silence.

"She's Kawahara's mistress," Tokiwa blurted. Everyone else with the exception of Hibino seemed interested in who she was, even so that Renji had yet to tear his eyes from her retrieving figure, though it wasn't even present anymore. Tokiwa seemed to like her less and less the more she found out about her.

"Kawahara?" questioned Hibino, standing straightly and arching a curious brow.

"Kawahara-san is a retired captain," Kira explained, knowing his details particularly well, but he didn't have to tell Shuuhei. He knew well enough who the man was to start, just never heard of Iko being his mistress.

"It's surprising to hear you two are actually friends," Tokiwa said.

Shuuhei nodded quickly, almost hesitantly. "Yes, since I first came to Seireitei."

"Well, I've never heard of her," Kira admitted.

"She doesn't like raking up attention, is all," Shuuhei explained.

Tokiwa glanced back to Renji. "Is something wrong, Abarai-kun?" she asked curiously. "You haven't said a word."

Renji snapped out of it, whipping around to notice everyone giving him an odd stare. "Sorry, I was distracted." He turned to Shuuhei with a grin. "Are you dating her or somethin'?"

The dark-haired lieutenant's face flushed pink as he shook his head. "W-what? No, we're just friends."

Kira frowned a bit. "She doesn't seem very friendly."

"That's because she's really shy."

"You should introduce us later," Tokiwa suggested darkly. "I'd like to see what's so good about her."

"What for?" Hibino asked, slurring. "She's jus' some ex-captain's mistress, not very important, 'less yer Lieutenant Hisagi."

Tokiwa frowned deeply. "I'd like to see why he's so interested in her."

"You should introduce everyone," Kira said.

"She's extremely shy, meeting new people would be a feat for her to overcome," he said, excusing her to the best of his ability without seeming a bit suspicious, but everyone just stared at him in disbelief. "I'm not sure if she'll be very attentive."

"Bring her _anyways_," stated Tokiwa. Her tone sounded full of menacing undertones because she wanted to meet the woman badly, but she smiled to ease the threat.

"I'll try my best." Shuuhei sighed, defeated.

Tokiwa gasped. "Ah, I forgot I have to drop by the Screaming Lotus," she said to everyone. "I'll split up with everyone here." She patted Hibino's back and the woman merely waved.

"We can go with you, if you want," Renji suggested.

"No, its okay," she replied flattered, having crossed on the '_we_' and replacing it with an '_I_'.

Hibino grabbed a hold of Tokiwa's sleeve. "I wanna go too; I've never been there before."

"I don't mind it, I have the night off," Kira said, looking around.

Shuuhei nodded. "Same here."

"I don't want to impose—"

The brown-haired woman draped her arm over Tokiwa's shoulder, turning her down the other direction to where she suspected the bar to be. "You're not, so let's go together."

"We can pick up where we left off in the last bar," Renji said with a smirk.

"Oh, I can try to get everyone a discount."

"Great! Let's get going."

"Naru-san, it's this way." Tokiwa took the lead towards the Screaming Lotus.

Most shinigami had been celebrating the night earlier because since evening plenty of them had been given the day off, while a few other chose to manage their duties than slack off like everyone else. So when arriving to the Screaming Lotus, Tokiwa and the rest of the group half-expected it to be pack, but the minute they crossed the threshold they came face to face with an empty tavern. With the exception of Lala behind the counter and one of the guests she had promised to meet there that evening.

Tokiwa's younger brother was sprawled across the countertop, limps hanging loosely on both sides that a simple tug could drop him to the liquor puddles and broken glass beneath him. At the other corner she noticed Kishi busily sweeping the bar, from time to time running a towel over the surface of the tables to get the cracker crumbs off.

"You're late, Toki-chan," greeted Lala casually. The busty woman was washing the glass cups behind the counter and putting them upside down near Kaito's head.

"Don't call me that."

Lala smirked. "Do you prefer Tokiwa-sama?"

The redhead glared at her and the latter returned the animosity that the others were concerned about having seen sparks go off at the deep rootedness of that anger. When a distraction walked out the back room, holding a bucket and wearing an apron, his usually messy fringe pulled back and clipped down.

"I just finished cleaning the restrooms," Naoto said excitedly.

"You put my brother to work?" she questioned, taken aback by the fact that he actually had the job.

Lala merely smirked.

Kishi glanced up to the group and rushed to one of the larger tables to clean it up. "You can all sit here, since you're all friends of Toki-chan drinks are on the house."

"Great!" The three lieutenants and Hibino made their way to the cleared table while Kishi rushed off to the back to rummage through their stashed alcohol supply.

Naoto blinked innocently and smiled. "Hello, Toki-tan!"

"You don't even do that at home," Tokiwa stated pointedly, gesturing obscenely towards her older brother.

"You obviously don't know how to treat a man," Lala remarked smartly. "It's give and take, Toki-_chan_; you can't always get what you want if you don't treat him nicely."

"You stay out of this, urchin!" she reproached, turning back to Naoto. "Is she sleeping with you?"

He blinked again, perplexed before Lala burst out laughing. "Ooo, kitty's got claws." She purred and gestured her way like a cat, adding fuel to the fire.

"You're dead." Tokiwa stopped her way, reaching for the zanpakutō at her side.

"Tokiwa!"

"Kurogane-san!"

A mixture of shouts reached her ears but that vixen was on her last nerve, regrettably Naoto intervened or else she would have her head on the ground. Looking at her with an unsettling stare before the tavern erupted in a heap of reiatsu, just pouring over them, knocking Lala and Hibino on the ground with the pressure. The lieutenants stood up, alert, while Naoto scurried off without anyone noticing him.

"What is this?"

Tokiwa looked left and right until her eyes noticed her younger brother sitting on the countertop with a grim expression on his face. She had forgotten all about him, or else she would have kindly asked her temperament to keep the noise level to a minimum to avoid a situation as this. Kaito was not a person anyone wanted to wake up, unless they were ready to face his moody temperament, lashing and untamed as always, heavy yet familiarly secure – that's what his reiatsu felt like as it weighed over her.

"Che!"

She gulped down the lump in her throat.

"And, Akiye isn't here…" whined Naoto.

"Everyone stay back and don't make a sound," she ordered, whispering.

"What?" The lieutenants were as confused as the next person.

"Akiye is calling for you!" Naoto shouted, thinking it might work to level his frustrations, which were already on high before he decided on that nap.

Kaito turned to glare at him with eyes similar to a demon's, forcing the older man to wince. "Aki—_who?_"

"What the hell?"

Tokiwa shushed them and looked to Kaito, hoping to reason while he hoped down the chair when a glass bottle went flying to his head.

"Kyaaa—"

She caught Naoto red-handed, screaming like a girl with his hand position the right way that meant he had thrown it. She expected Kaito to avoid it and immediately pick out his sword to murder Naoto, but the glass smashed right into the side of his head, knocking him to the ground with just the right amount of force.

"Naoto!" she cried, rushing to the youngest who was knocked unconscious.

"Kyaaa?" Naoto shrugged his shoulders indifferently. "I've slain the demon, praise me woman."

"You blundering fool, he'll kill us all!" She inched forward once the pressure was lifted and noticed a puddle of blood flowing freely from beneath his head.

"Is he okay?" Kira asked, noticing the blood.

Tokiwa, Naoto, Lala, and Kishi from the doorway sighed contently.

"Yes, he's fine, just bleeding." She laughed nervously.

Kishi headed to the table and placed the tray of drinks with a smile, acting as though nothing had happened. "Sorry about the wait. If you need anything else, just call me. The name's Kishi."

"Shouldn't someone do something about him?" asked Kira again.

"He'll be in tiptop shape when he wakes up."

"But that glass seemed to have hit him pretty hard."

"Naoto wouldn't try to kill his own brother." Kishi shook his head and walked away back to the other side of the room, nodding towards his co-worker before entering the hallway leading to the kitchen.

The table glanced over to Naoto, who waved at them like a fool.

Tokiwa took a seat in one of the stools in front of the counters and sighed.

Lala looked to the table. "Are you lot hungry? Everything's on the house."

Hibino perked up. "I'm hungry. Aren't you?" She glanced over at the lieutenants who all nodded with the exception of Shuuhei.

"I just ate."

Lala got out from behind the counter and walked up to the door besides the lavish bar. "Kishi, cook up some food for the group!"

"Okay!"

Naoto joined Tokiwa and leaned into the counter. "I wonder what Akiye's doing now."

Tokiwa shrugged. "Probably sleeping."

Lala stopped next to Naoto and glanced at the two siblings. "We can talk about _that_ after I accommodate the guests."

The siblings nodded, though Tokiwa jumped out of her seat and walked to the table with her company. As she sat down, she noticed Naoto fiddling with the apron. "Nao, come join us, I'd like you to meet some people."


	11. The Biggest Loser

**Chapter XI:** The Biggest Loser

Valentine's Day had been right around the corner for days now, regrettably, the dreaded day arrived and for once, Akiye took the liberty of observing how many couples existed in Seireitei. After a few minutes, the numbers that had whizzed by her head died down. She passed by the hallway window, eyes meeting with the empty streets in front of the ryokan, but continued walking. There was plenty work for her to complete within the next few days, so she rejected Tokiwa's invitation to enjoy the festivities, and declined any job Lala offered to Iko.

Akiye checked Kaito's bedroom before heading out, hoping to ask him to help her before leaving. Most divisions had taken the two days off with the exception of Eleventh. Apparently Captain Zaraki had a mouthful of insults and punishments for anyone prepared to ignore their work for a _prissy_ holiday. It caught her by surprise since she was under the impression that the only functioning member of Eleventh Division was Ayasegawa Yumichika, everyone else sat around doing nothing but spar.

Regrettably, Kaito was out. She decided on Naoto, but he too was missing.

"Naoto had to report to Second Division."

She turned around to see Tokiwa standing by her doorway sporting a floral yukata. "Is he working too?"

"That depends on Captain Soifon," she said, slipping back into her bedroom. She rummaged through a metal box of trinkets with a curious glint in her eyes. "Do you want breakfast?"

"No, I can make something if I get hungry later." She slid Naoto's bedroom door shut and headed down the hall.

Once on site, Akiye crawled underneath the verandah to retrieve her working tools and new layout designs. She plopped down on the grass to flip through the large notepad, running through steps and arranging the construction accordingly. There were plenty of things for her to complete before she needed to rebuild the roof over the basement of the shed, but she had correct a number of damages inside the room.

She listed everything, but her concentration had been off since the last night she spent with Shuuhei. There was a large probability that Abarai Renji saw her face. She might have ignored the fact if they had barely met, but he befriended Tokiwa. He knowingly guided her home whenever he found her lost, and had been asked to stay for tea. He has seen Akiye without glasses, with her hair tied back, and wearing normal attire. He could have called her out on it—just as easily tell another of his discovery.

_Everything good must come to an end, I suppose…_

Tokiwa walked into the garden with a navy blue haori draped over her arm. "It's a little chilly right now." She slipped it over her shoulders and began fixing her bed hair. "Are you busy?"

"I will be," she answered passively.

The redhead pulled her hair up into a bun, tying it with a red ribbon she had in her pocket. "Come have breakfast with me," she offered. "A number of people are going, you'll enjoy it."

"I'm not hungry." She crossed out a number of things from her tool list, adding others.

"You can just have something to drink."

"I'm not thirsty either."

She huffed. "Do you want to make honmei chocolate [**1**] together?"

A smirk appeared on her face. "Who're ya gonna give that to?"

"I-I'm making giri chocolate [**2**] as well!" she stuttered. "Are you coming or not?"

"Nah, I don't have anyone ta give chocolates to," she stated. "Besides, I hate Valentine's Day. So, you go out and have fun."

Tokiwa frowned as she straightened out. "I'll come by before the festival starts. You can join me if you want."

"Have a nice one."

When her sister was gone, she headed into her room to change into something comfortable. She picked up her dirty laundry and walked into the adjacent room to the kitchen to leave it among her other clothes. She rummaged through the pockets first, getting out old candy wrappers, and the silver pendant she found beneath the cinders. She pocketed everything and headed out to start her day.

Without anyone around to pester her, it became eerily silent. As much as she told herself she enjoyed it best, she knew she hated being alone.

* * *

Captain Soifon dismissed him shortly after arriving a minute late. Over the past month, she has progressively become anal on tardiness than before, though it seemed obvious there was something bothering her. Naoto figured she was irritated at their lack of success when it came to the most recent murder. She assigned an entire squad to investigate the body's sudden disappearance, but nothing was resolved. Every new lead found met premature end, and she expected that single to be the starting point of others.

There were many things for them to recognize before they understood the pattern. He would never find it in a clutter, even if he tried. Everything was a jumble mess.

He sighed and remembered Tokiwa telling him she would be spending Valentine's Day with Tachibana's widow that evening. It had taken a lot of convincing, but in the end she managed to get her out of the house. Even for only an hour. So long as the woman had time to enjoy herself for an hour, it could work wonders.

Naoto was far off from the old ryokan, and even though he wanted to continue sleeping a while, he took a detour into the market. Many shops had gotten into the spirit of the holidays, others hardly acknowledged it.

He took a good look around, stopping abruptly at the sight of Kaito walking into a pet shop. He walked inside shortly after, glancing around the store until he noticed the blond man fixing his messily tied obi by the counter. The clerk asked him a question, he nodded, and the latter walked around the counter and headed further into the store.

"Kai," he called.

Kaito regarded him. "Oh, hi."

Naoto approached him. "Don't tell me you're barely buying her a present?"

"Is that bad?"

"You're hardly putting any thought into it by just buying it on the spot."

"I gave it thought," he whispered.

"How much?"

"I took walks around the shopping district this whole month; I just couldn't make up my mind. There were a lot of things I wanted to buy her, but I ended up wasting too much money gambling."

"Do you want to borrow some from me?"

"No, I have enough. Captain Aizen treated me to coffee for a whole week."

_You said gambling…_

Naoto curiously looked around, listening to the clamor of the animals inside their cages. "So, what are you getting her?"

"What are you getting her?"

He frowned. "I'm getting her something she can wear all the time…"

"I'm getting her something she can decide to befriend or dissect."

They remained silent, nodding off the curiosity to probe further.

"What's Toki gettin' her?"

"Do you know what Tokiwa's getting her?"

Their inquiries overlapped.

"No, she wouldn't tell me," answered Kaito, his obi loosening up. "_Shit_."

"Me, either…"

"I thought she would have told you."

He attempted to fix his wardrobe issues, until Naoto interfered. "You're doing it all wrong, here."

"Ah."

"No, she hardly tells me things like this because she thinks I'll tell Akiye."

"I don't think Aki even remembers her birthday's tomorrow."

"She's busy all the time." He tightened the knot. "There."

"Thanks."

"Did you hear about Tachibana?"

"He's dead."

"His ex-wife, not him," he stated.

"Toki's friend, no?"

"Yeah."

"She invited her to the festival, right?"

Naoto nodded.

Kaito smiled. "I wonder what kinda person she is."

"Yeah, me too." He lowered his gaze and turned away. "I'm going home now; I have to wrap the present."

"You should stop by the Screaming Lotus for the preparations."

"I'll stop by. Bye."

"See ya."

* * *

Akiye had been working diligently, finishing the underground reparations while starting on the ceiling of the room. Tokiwa opened the backdoor beckoning her to go inside and meet her friendly division companion, as well as give her an answer to her proposition. She entered their home reluctantly and slipped into the living room to see a golden-haired woman sitting at the short table. She scrambled onto her feet upon sight and bowed her head deeply, a silver pendant slipping from behind her pink yukata. It caught her eye because it seemed familiar.

"I'm Tachibana Rika, nice to meet you."

"Kurogane Akiye," she offered with a curt nod.

Tokiwa rushed out of the hallway, a large smile on her face. "Are you coming along?"

"No. I'm busy."

"You should come, Kurogane-san," Rika said lightly.

"I have a schedule I can't bypass."

"Killjoy," her sister accused playfully, grabbing a hold of Rika. "Come to my room, I'll show you what I was telling you about."

The two bustled down the hall, and she reached into her pocket. She drew out the silver pendant from inside and held it in the palm of her hand—they were identically.

She quickly stuffed it back inside.

Akiye heard a timbre of voices outside as she headed into the kitchen to serve herself a glass of juice. She took a large gulp, the noise progressively getting louder. The voices seemed familiar; she could easily pick apart Matsumoto and Hibino within the group, along with a few males. Only some were talking.

Tokiwa and Rika walked out, and the redhead called her over once more. She followed her while dragging her feet. The women exited and joined the group of people standing right outside. She was right about Matsumoto and Hibino being in the group, along with men. She counted heads, it was ten. Renji, Shuuhei, Kira, and Hinamori were also within it, and closer to the doorway were Kaito and Naoto dressed as a woman.

Everyone greeted her without reproach, even Naoto as he tried to uphold his role as a woman. The idiot knowingly abused his androgynous looks, and had obviously accomplished in fooling them. He and Hibino were chatting excessively; Kaito seemed like the odd one out with his hands inside his pockets stealing glances of her.

Shuuhei crossed the distance to greet her, and asked everyone to go on ahead.

Naoto was dragged away by Kaito when he wouldn't budge from his place by the door.

When they reached the end of the street, Shuuhei turned to her with a smile.

"Aren't you coming…?" he asked sheepishly.

Akiye leaned against the doorway and crossed her arms over her chest. "No."

She lifted her gaze to the group, who continued walking, though she could only steal glances at the back of Kaito's head. She looked back to him. He was fidgeting.

"Did you already make plans as Iko?"

She arched an eyebrow. "Do you need something?"

He stared at her seriously for a while, making her uneasy. She expected the ceiling to fall with the tension between them, but kept her cool.

"Are you really Kawahara's mistress?"

She looked at him wordlessly, thoughts flooding her head. She felt nervous, her throat dried, and she suddenly wanted to lie to his face. "Kawahara's mistress…?"

He nodded.

She gulped. "I am."

She waited patiently for a reaction, in whatever form it arrived. He could only stare for the first few seconds, digesting the concept of a mistress, replaying her words in his mind, blinking, and ultimately feeling like an idiot. She read it register in her face and the symptoms of her worry worsened.

"You lied to me."

"Did I?" she asked sardonically, cracking a smile.

His eyebrows furrowed. "You said you didn't sell your body."

Akiye settled the turmoil inside her, and decided on her response. She could have denied it, but chose honesty for whatever recent. Did she unconsciously decide to drop him off her subject list? Yes, she inwardly agreed to it, and sighed. "I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Have some self-respect!"

She reached for the door, attempted to slam it shut, but he stopped it inches from doing so.

"Wait—"

She weakened her hold against the handle and rested her head on the door, breathing in and out.

"Someone like you wouldn't understand, so don't even try imposing your stupid ideals on me," she said through clenched teeth.

_These are mistakes I refuse to correct; I don't want to be lectured by you of all people…_

She felt overwhelmed by a weight pushing her down. She shut her eyes tightly wordlessly, waiting for him to do something. She hated being judged by people like him. They were never aware of the bigger picture, but could freely say anything. He could scar her and would never know. She wouldn't let him see it, rather him see her abrasiveness and sarcasm than the vulnerability. But her mind had drawn a blank when he raised his voice, and she dropped her guard.

_Shit._

He removed his hand from the door, letting her shut it.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "Goodbye Akiye."

Once his footsteps vanished and she confirmed she was alone in that small home, she lifted her gaze. He kept his word, and called her by her name. It roused an unexpected feeling from the pit of her stomach, to flutter and warm her.

* * *

Akiye neglected the progress of her work as she sat on the verandah in front of the garden. The married couple on the other side of the garden watched over their sons, who ran through the area playing tag. Her mind was stuck on rewind, replaying the scene and the feelings, wondering how he felt knowing she was a liar.

_What do I care?_ She stated repeatedly. _There are always other men to mess around with._

A pair of footsteps drew her attention to the landlady approaching her. Chisato handed Akiye a messily wrapped package, lighting a smoke shortly after the she received it.

"What's this?" asked Akiye, flipping it around.

She leaned against the base of the railing and let out a puff of smoke. "It's a bit early, I know."

"Eh? It's just Valentine's Day."

"I made chocolates too."

"Aren't you a little too old to—" The older woman smacked her on the head, making her yelp. "Sorry."

The landlady wasn't necessarily old; she only acted the part—wearing her hair in a traditional style, walking around in a kimono all the time, like the classic ryokan manager. Her hair was a light brown and she hardly had any wrinkles, in fact, she attracted plenty attention from older gentlemen.

"If you enjoy someone's company, consider giving them away."

She stared at the package curiously. "Can I open it?"

"Be my guest."

She practically tore apart the packaging. There was a red hand-knit scarf sitting underneath homemade chocolates wrapped in decorative plastic. She rubbed the scarf against her face, cheeks reddening upon realizing how soft it felt against her skin.

"Thank you."

Chisato took a seat beside her, crushing her cigarette and quickly lighting another out of habit. "You've been talking to that lieutenant an awful lot."

"You saw?"

She figured she might have seem them all the times he managed to walk her home, and was probably around to see the most recent display.

"You finally seem to be warming up to someone other than those around you."

"No, I'm only using him."

_I feel like an asshole._

Chisato laughed. "As straightforward as ever."

Akiye shrugged.

"What exactly are you looking for?"

"After dating old men, stupid men, selfish me, greedy men, and good-for-nothing men, I wanted to observe the opposite."

"Only observe?" Chisato asked, disbelieving.

"You don't think I want to date him…do you?"

_I never really considered it though…but wouldn't treating each other to dinner so much be considered a date? _Akiye stiffened. _Does that mean I'm dating him without knowing? _Her fingers curled over the scarf as she nervously tapped her foot. _Why haven't I ever noticed this?_

"Well, why not?" she asked. "You're still young."

Akiye frowned, knowing why the thought never crossed her mind. "He has tattoos…"

"What?"

"He has a bunch of tattoos!"

Chisato snorted. "What a horrible reason!"

"It's permanent…I'd have to stare at it…"

She took the first drag from her cigarette. "I've got some advice for you."

"Shoot."

The landlady reached over to pinch her nose, forcing her eyes to shut. "When you kiss, close your eyes."

"Oi!" She shoved her face away. "What makes you think I even want to kiss him?"

"You obviously do if you're making excuses."

Chisato pulled herself off the ground.

"What excuses?"

"I can't date him because he has too many tattoos," she reiterated. "He has two, Aki, get it right."

"That's not an excuse! I hate tattoos, they look dirty."

Chisato headed down the hall, shrugging her shoulders with a large smile plastered on her face. "Say what you will, Aki."

"It makes me wanna clean it off his face," she ranted.

"Then do it," Chisato said, getting to the doorway which led to the main hallway in the ryokan. "You usually just yap, never do."

She rolled her eyes. _She pisses me off so badly!_

"Go out, have fun, and stop making so much noise." She noisily slid the door open. "You're disturbing my damned sleep."

Akiye glowered a while longer. _Stupid old bat, I don't like 'im. He's just there…sheesh._

* * *

It was already past midnight, possibly later, but she had made plenty of progress during that interval. She felt exhausted, but in the end, she could probably have plenty finished by the end of the next day. That had been her mentality for a while, until Naoto disturbed her concentration permanently. He stormed outside with a large smile on his made-up face.

"Aki-tan, let's go for a drink!"

She frowned deeply. "I'm busy, go away."

Naoto jumped off the verandah, holding onto his black wig for dear life. "I'll pay!" he added. "You can drink all you want, and the Screaming Lotus is empty, it'll just be us!"

Her tools clattered at her feet, finally regarding. "Is Lala…?"

"Lala had kitchen duty all day, so Kishi's bartending."

"Let's go." She ushered him back into the house, only stopping by the bathroom to wash her hands and face before joining him outside.

She needed a drink, even if it meant having it with her brother.

The festivities in adjacent taverns had yet to end, though quite a number of couples were heading home to conclude their romantic evening. They arrived to the Screaming Lotus half past one, after a number of distractions on Naoto's drunken behalf. Upon entering, Akiye was assaulted by her siblings, the three practically jumped towards her with their arms extended. When they crushed her in between them, she picked up the distinct scent of alcohol from Naoto and Tokiwa and the orange juice from Kaito.

"Happy birthday, Aki-tan!" they shouted unceremoniously, tossing her into the arms of the Screaming Lotus's bartenders.

Her face landed between Lala's enormous bust, and when the two decided to crush her between them, she could also smell alcohol on them both—although, they later clarified they were mixed drinks. "Happy birthday!"

Akiye peeled her face from Lala's chest and took deep breaths, glancing to the table accommodating the rest of the guests. Rika, Hibino, Shuuhei, Kira, and Renji were still present and all inebriated in their own way. They congratulated her, and after the talk she had with Chisato that evening, she felt conscious about her disheveled appearance.

Kishi wiped her face with a towel, and turned to fixing her messy bun. "You're a mess, Aki-chan."

"We made a bunch of food, and drinks are on the house," Lala commented, earning a cheer from every drunk.

"I baked a cake too!" stated Naoto joyfully.

She reached over, grabbing him by the collar. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He pinched her nose playfully. "'Cause it was a surprise, silly!"

She slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me, you pervert!"

Lala turned her attention to the others, ushering them into a private room, behind the kitchen. Akiye had second thoughts about following everyone in there when Kaito swung her over his shoulder and forced her into the room. There were too many people present for her comfort. She could die from embarrassment within seconds, knowing that everyone would be staring at her.

Hibino and Tokiwa were at one end of the table and Rika in the other, everyone else sat at the sides, Akiye nestled between Kaito and Naoto. She lifted her gaze to see Shuuhei looking back at her apologetically, and Renji trying to avoid meeting her glare. She was almost positive he knew she had been accompanying Shuuhei that night, and it took everything not to spill the secret during the party. Her glare intensified, making the redhead nervous.

"Toki-chan, come help me!" called Lala from the kitchen.

Tokiwa bustled out of the room, shouting obscenities at the buxom woman. Naoto followed shortly after, patting her on the head.

Kaito silently clung to her while she casually conversed with Rika.

Once Lala and Tokiwa helped served the food, as Kishi and Naoto dropped off sake in between each person, the party began. Lala prepared all her favorite dishes and Naoto had gone through the trouble of helping and making mango cake. She usually never cared for celebrations involving her, she enjoyed organizing those for her siblings—she owed them plenty—but avoided her own birthdays. She had forgotten about for the past three years, her head always in the clouds, or busily working on something new for the Research Department. This had been her first surprise party, and the first with people that were not a part of her world.

Tachibana Rika looked to be trying her best to remain positive, chatting about the décor change inside the private room. Kishi drawled on how expensive it was, and Akiye couldn't help but believe her money had contributed for such a horrible change. The forest green of the walls gave off a dark vibe, complimenting the ash gray floorboards and the black throw pillows sitting against the wall everywhere.

Hibino Naru was dolled up and inebriated at the end of the table, she often argued with an equally-drunk Lieutenant Kira over the spices used on the food. Her eyes continuously drifted to Shuuhei, but even as she was...utterly drunk, she was unable to gain a cinch of new confidence. She hid inside her shell during dinner, and that made Akiye less inclined to bully her that evening.

Kaito ate quietly. His presence dwindling, but Akiye gave him her full attention while opting to have him join in friendly conversations with the present lieutenants.

Everyone else ate and talked among themselves without idiosyncrasies for her to pick at. The cake came and went within half an hour. Eventually, difficulties arouse when they stumbled across boredom. There was silence and awkward stares. Akiye caught herself staring at a blushing Shuuhei quite a number of times, tempted to ignore the tattoos in his face, but failing.

"Why don't you open your gifts?" suggested Tokiwa.

There were a number of apologies from the attendees that were invited at the last minute, or those who hardly knew her. Everyone else placed their bags and boxes on the table, after it had been cleared of empty platters.

"I'll open them later, thank you." She could only imagine what those boxes contained—self-pleasuring tools, outfits fit for a dominatrix and various other tools Lala might have thought would make a fun gift.

"Open them now, I wanna see what these losers got you!" insisted Naoto, in an annoyingly high-pitched voice.

She was surprised none of them took the time to notice it was actually a man. In fact, when Hibino asked Tokiwa where Naoto had gone, the idiot audaciously responded that he had been sent on an urgent mission.

"You can see 'em later…"

Kaito reached for a polka dot box and placed it gently in front of her. "Open mine, I don't think it's had enough oxygen and might end up dead."

Akiye stared at him awkwardly.

"You should consider opening that one, I'm scared as well," Lala added with a shudder.

She propped herself up and reached for the ribbon. "Fine, I'll open it." She pulled off the lid, staring into the clear glass cube sitting within it. She took out the cube and lifted it up to see the webbing around the bottom half until the eight-legged fiend came into view.

"A spider," she muttered dissatisfied.

"It's a tarantula," Kaito added happily.

She set it on the table and patted him on the shoulder. "There's always next year."

"Eww, is it really a tarantula?" asked Hibino, peering over the presents.

"Wanna see it?"

"Yeah, sorta."

Akiye handed the cube to her, and settled back down into her seat to find another box in front of her. "I'm not opening another."

Naoto pouted stubbornly. "What if mine dies too?"

She refused various times, but her brother continued pestering her until she gave up. "If it'll get you off my back, I'll open yer stupid presents."

She pulled the lid off the velvet black box and dug inside through the colored paper until she pulled out its silk contents.

It was a thong.

"Is this your idea of a joke?"

Naoto smiled proudly. "There's more inside."

She dug out the rest of the sexy lingerie, holding it up in front of her face.

"I noticed you stopped wearing underwear, and figured you needed new ones."

Her cheeks flushed red, as the silence reigned in, and a few guests stared awkwardly at the smiling Naoto.

Lala slammed her gift in front of Akiye, drawing attention away from the current predicament. "Open mine next."

She feared that one most of all, but reached for the longer box praying it was Rated G. She undid the ribbon and slid off the lid. She pushed apart the transparent white paper to find a kimono sitting inside the hollow of the box.

"You've been saying you wanted a new kimono, but never got around to getting one," Lala explained. "I figured you could wear it during the next big festival."

"Lala-chan, thank you," she said lightly.

It was a beautiful dark blue with scenic decoration and the matching white obi, which completed the view. She passed it down to Tokiwa; the other girls were interested in taking a good look at the traditional clothing.

"Mine next, mine next!" Kishi bounced in his seat.

"Fine, give it to me."

"I didn't wrap this because I swear it'll be gone by the end of the night."

Kaito arched an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Kishi's smile widened as he pulled out three bottles of strong liquor and set them on the table. "The best of the best, so you all better finish them." He gave a warning look at the other guests, some second-guessing the idea.

"Open one!" Akiye ordered. "And serve some shots!"

"Oh, I shouldn't drink anymore," Rika stated.

Kishi placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'll make sure to start with fifty-percent alcohol; a simple shot won't make a difference."

"Oh, all right."

"Before you go, open my present Aki-chan," Tokiwa stated, pushing the largest box her way.

"Why is this so big?"

"I had money to spare." She shrugged coolly.

Akiye tossed the lid off and nearly died as the refreshing scents of lotion and perfume emitted from inside. Tokiwa knew her guilty pleasures and had gathered them all to box them in that gift. She fished out expensive perfumes she had fussed about getting on a shopping day, the lotion Tokiwa recommended for her dry skin, scented soaps and candles. At the bottom, she found a thinner box.

She held it up. "This too?"

Tokiwa nodded, pleased with the pink on her sister's cheeks.

She carefully opened it, eyes widening upon exposure to the most beautiful iridescent hairpin she had ever seen. "Yer the best person alive, Toki…best person alive."

Everyone chuckled at her response.

"I'm glad you like it, Aki."

"Wow, I didn't know you liked such girly things, Kurogane," Hibino called from afar. "You never seemed like the type."

With a wicked smile on her face, she plopped back onto her seat. "Every girl's got their guilty pleasure."

"I'll go serve the shots!"

* * *

Two liquor bottles later, everyone had grown dull. There had been plenty of clamors when everyone decided to take a shot whenever Kaito cursed. He did so during an extensive conversation of how the world is heading for perdition, Akiye was on the opposing side making him angry enough to curse five times in one sentence. Lala and Tokiwa felt under the weather after taking shot after shot whenever Akiye and Shuuhei flirted. Of course, that happened when the seats were rearranged. Shuuhei had been strategically placed in between Akiye and Hibino. Kaito refused to move and stayed at his sister's side. Tokiwa took a seat across from her, in between Renji and Kishi with Lala next to Rika. Kira sat at the end of the table.

All the moving had her seeing doubles of everyone, though she wasn't as drunk as everyone else. With the exception of Kaito, he had been drinking virgin drinks throughout the evening.

It was half past four now, everyone conversed sporadically before the need died down. Kaito seemed to be enjoying himself, viewing the party as a spectacle for numerous embarrassing moments.

"Anyone wanna take shots?" slurred Kishi.

Akiye raised her hand.

"Aside from you," he countered. "You have an entire bottle of liquor in your hands."

"So?"

"Anyone else?"

She glared at him, irked.

"We should play a game!" Hibino rose from her thirty minute nap, as perky and drunk as ever.

"What kinda game?" Renji asked.

"Truth or Dare," Lala deadpanned.

"You're shitting me," Tokiwa drunkenly cursed.

Kaito snorted. "I'll play, I'll play."

"Me too, me too!" Hibino stated.

"I'm in," Akiye said, bored.

Shuuhei shot a glance her way. "Me too."

"If Hisagi-san's playing, I will as well," agreed Kira.

"Fine, guess it won't hurt anyone," said Renji.

"This should be fun!" Naoto stated.

"I know." Rika clapped her hands together.

Tokiwa glared at everyone. "Fine, we'll play the stupid game."

Lala blinked stupidly. "It was a joke…"

Kishi slapped his hand over the surface of the table. "Akiye gets to start 'cause it's her birthday. So, what'll it be: truth or dare?"

She smiled widely, leaning closer to Shuuhei. "Dare."

* * *

Truth or Dare is the world's worst creation. It looks to be a game of pure, innocent fun, but it has the possibility to morph into everyone's worst nightmare. Every truth is a new revelation, every dare is more humiliation. There is always the moment during silent intervals, after a person has unconsciously chosen 'Truth' where the others scrutinize their obvious lack of courage, but when another chooses 'Dare' the effects are no different. Instead of being shunned for being mentally weak for whatever outrageous challenge they had turned down, the players could so easily consider them a coxcomb bastard for accepting. There is no winner in the game—it serves to embarrass/ruin a person's reputation with each turn. Once it begins, there's no telling when it will end, especially when its players are a group of inebriated _adults_ with nothing better to waste time on.

Kurogane Akiye never cared for opinions, and since it was her birthday, she would take on whatever challenge Kishi had prepared for her. She waited patiently while the guests grew restless.

"I dare you to switch clothes with Lieutenant Hisagi."

"Except that," she deadpanned.

Lala snickered, patting her companions back to commend him for saying that.

"Do you think he'll fit in her clothes?" asked Naoto.

"Kurogane-san sure is small in comparison to her siblings," Rika commented.

Kishi's smile broadened. "No take backs, Aki-chan."

Her frown deepened as she turned to face a blushing Shuuhei. "Fine, let's do it."

"W-what? No!"

"I'm sure you'll look cute either way, Lieutenant Hisagi."

Akiye glared at her cross-dressing, while pulling Shuuhei up with her on her way. She kept pushed him forward, mouthing off a warning to her brother sitting with the largest smile in creation. Bastard…

Upon entering the hallway, she noticed his evident reluctance, and pulled her glasses off. "My clothes smell like cinders, I hope you don't mind."

She tugged at the sash around her waist when he reached out to stop her. "What are you doing?"

She looked at him. "We're switching clothes, so don't be shy and start taking off yours."

"Out here?"

She rolled her eyes. "Hisagi Shuuhei, even if they look yer nothin' special."

"Akiye—"

"Stop whining. Here, I'll help!"

"W-wait! Stop—"

"I told ya to quit whining! And stop squirming!"

* * *

The process of the dare had taken quite a while. Akiye had to coax Shuuhei into removing his clothes, and when he had she handed him her own—a plain yukata with the dark haori given to her that morning. She simply jumped into his measly uniform, wore his lieutenant badge to boot, and drew a 69 on her face as well. The clothes were baggy, the sleeves often slipping off her shoulders and the obi being the only thing holding everything together. He, on the other half, dealt with the tightness of her attire—hopping she had been one size larger in order to avoid shortness of breath from the pressure, while also wearing fake glasses. The yukata cut off just above his knees, and he used the haori to shield his humiliation even though his cheeks were tinted crimson.

Akiye dragged him back into the room, earning a gracious response out of everyone. They burst into hysterics, not at her, at him. "How do we look?"

No one could manage a proper response in their drunken states; instead, Kaito gave them a thumb up. The blond was the only one in the room not drinking, thus ultimately enjoying the occurrences to the fullest. She herself was teetering between a slight buzz and stable inebriation. She had yet to stop drinking, her precious bottle of whiskey lying underneath her cushion.

She grabbed the blushing Shuuhei by the hand, and smirked devilishly. "Come, let's join the others."

His face grew a darker shade when nodding curtly. "Y-yes."

Akiye returned to her seat, making sure to remind Shuuhei to sit properly. When she said it, the rest found more of a reason to laugh at the humiliated lieutenant.

"Is it my turn?" she asked loudly, pulling her bottled of whisky between her legs.

"Go ahead."

Her smile widened, and everyone seemed to have expected the worst.

"Kaito's date," she called ultimately, forgetting what name Naoto had been going by. "Go give Lieutenant Kira a lap dance for five whole minutes."

Tokiwa and Kaito simultaneously spit out their drink, she in shock, while Kaito broke into another hysterical fit.

"No, you don't have to—"

Naoto bolted out of his seat, interrupting Kira midsentence. "It's quite all right; I won't let her get the gratification of my denial."

Her lips curled into a smile. The whole aspect of the dare amused her more than it should have. Simply watching Naoto move about the room tipsily to reach the lieutenant, still pleading her to reconsider, made her morning a little better. She never considered having so much fun on the day of her birth, this odd game was definitely serving its purpose—even for the rest of the group.

Lala aided them by pulling a stool from the tavern, and forcing the nervous lieutenant on it. Everyone aware of Naoto's gender could hardly contain the laughter, while everyone else watched in enjoyment to see how the events would play out.

Akiye attempted to take a sip of whiskey, but blurted it all out when Naoto started humming his own song while dancing around the man. She couldn't hear beyond the cacophonous laughter, or see through the clouding of tears in her eyes. Lala and Kishi rejoiced while whistling in encouragement. Every time Naoto managed something extra provocative, Kaito nearly died. Hibino and Rika had small smiles on their faces, their genuine innocence scarred for the rest of eternity. Shuuhei and Renji laughed along at the expressions on Kira's reddened face.

When the time was up, Naoto bounced back to his seat, muttering an 'in your face' comment. He was, once again, set on believing the dare was an act of defiance against his nonexistent authority. Sometimes it was best to allow the idiot to perceive things as he wanted.

"My turn!" stated Naoto loudly, glancing around the room before his eyes landed on Rika. "I dare you to act out a delivery scene, where you're the mother and everyone else in this room is the team that's helping you out."

Everyone's face twisted in confusion.

"What the fuck?"

Rika smiled ecstatically, not because she was confident in her acting skills, but because she was glad it hadn't amounted to something perverted. "Okay!"

"Can I be the doctor?" Akiye asked lazily.

"I'll be the doctor," Naoto stated.

Tokiwa frowned. "I want to be the doctor!"

"I wanna do it." Kaito pointed at himself.

Everyone whipped around, staring at him like a lecherous old man. If Naoto had been dressed as his usual self, he may have gotten a similar reaction.

"Who cares whose the doctor," slurred Hibino.

"I'm the only one capable of delivering a child in this room, so I get to do it."

Everyone shot an uneasy stare at Akiye before she took another gulp out of her alcohol.

* * *

In the end, Kaito was the doctor. Akiye was given the role of Rika's first daughter. They all got a kick out of making fun of her height, oddly enough. Shuuhei, Lala, and Tokiwa were the students pursuing a job in delivering children and would be taking notes in the sidelines. Renji and Kira were the supposed fathers of the pillow nestled in her robes. Kishi was the bed. Naoto was Akiye's aunt watching her in the hall, and Hibino was the annoying nurse that walked back and forth between the hallway and the delivery room, glancing into the woman's vagina whenever possible.

Rika had been placed into position on the table with Kishi sitting behind her to act as the bed. Kaito stood in front of her, pretending to be slipping on a pair of latex gloves. He looked across the room to Naoto. "Can I take off her panties?"

Tokiwa slapped him with the clipboard in her hands, cracking its surface. "Do your damn job!"

Everyone winced.

Renji sat on one side, while on the other Kira, both of them forced to hold her hand.

Naoto giggled like a madman in front of Akiye, forcing her to stand behind him to shield her innocent eyes from the miracle of childbirth.

"You have to act as though you're in a lot of pain," Lala advised. "I heard it hurts a lot."

"Bet it didn't hurt while ya made it, did it?"

"Akiye!"

Hibino snorted, making her rounds.

Kaito turned to her. "Okay, I'm mentally prepared."

"I believe the job comes with that sort of preparation," Shuuhei commented.

"Do you want to deliver it?"

"No, doctor."

"I thought so. Now," he drawled, pushing Rika's legs apart before looking at her with a smile. "Make sure to remember your breathing exercises, we wouldn't want you to choke and die before becoming a mother, now do we?"

Everyone lapsed into silence, Rika's face downcast at the mention of the word.

Shortly after, things became severely awkward, making it difficult to continue.

Akiye took Kaito by the collar and dragged him into the hallway, while Tokiwa, Hibino, and Lala rushed to comfort the now crying Rika.

"You have a way with words Kai," she commented after shutting the door behind them.

"Halfway through the procedure I forgot everything I learned in medical school and remembered how he dead husband used to piss me off," he said lowly. "But it slipped, I swear."

He looked at her pleadingly.

She leaned against the wall. "I know, don't worry about it," she answered. "Someone'll prolly have ta take 'er home."

"I'll do it, and apologize to her."

Akiye nodded, slipping back into the room, leading Kaito back inside the room. "Tachibana-san."

The tearful woman looked to her. "Y-yes?"

The alcohol must have drawn out her sensitivity to the subject, more than usual. She was an emotional wreck. "I think it would be best for ya to return home an' rest. Kaito offered to walk ya, as means of an apology."

Tokiwa helped the woman to her feet as she shook her head. "No, that's fine; I can get there on my own."

"It's not safe for a woman to go out on the street on her own," Kaito pressed. "I'll accompany you."

It took some convincing until she finally agreed, though Naoto felt inclined to go along, but Akiye forced him to stay. When they departed, everyone sat in silence, recovering from the sudden outburst.

They attempted to continue their game of Truth or Dare while Kaito was out. Naoto snagged another turn and forced Kira and Shuuhei to act out a confession, the blond would be the woman confessing to the man. The act managed to lift their spirits slightly. In turn, Kira got a turn, and he dared Lala to balance on her head for as long as she could.

The buxom woman complied with the dare, and Akiye took notice of every perverted glare thrown her way, feeling the inadequacy of a jealous woman when Shuuhei stared. She unconsciously elbowed him, and when one of Lala's breasts fell out of her robe, she slapped her hand over his eyes. Just as Tokiwa had done to Naoto, and Hibino had managed to push Kira off balance, but Renji suffered a nosebleed.

Kishi snorted delightfully when Lala came smashing into the ground, rubbing her head while unaware of her blunder.

"It's your turn Lala!" Tokiwa stated, forcibly crossing the distance between them to shut the woman's robes.

"Toki-chan, I didn't know you liked girls," she cooed.

"Don't even joke about that."

"Okay, my turn…hmm…" She glanced around the room, before a smile appeared on her face. She bolted out of her seat and rushed out the room. "I've got a wonderful idea."

"Kurogane-san, I think you can remove your hands now," called Shuuhei quietly besides her.

Akiye jolted, removing her hands. "I…uhm…"

Shuuhei smiled lightly, his face reddened from the alcohol she had been slipping into his orange juice. "You have very small—"

Lala stormed back inside. "Hibino!"

Hibino perked up dizzily. "Yes."

"I dare you to lick, this whipped cream off Lieutenant Hisagi's face." Lala crossed the room, climbed over the table, pushed as much whipped cream out of the tube as possible and lathered it over the unsuspecting man's face—the lower half.

Tokiwa bounced in her seat, while Akiye sunk in hers…sulking. Lala shot her a smirk, while Kishi seemed genuinely bothered by her choice.

Akiye sat there, propping open her bottle of whisky and taking a swig. She didn't care if Hibino had to lick the whipped cream off his face anyways; it's not as if she would rather be the one to do it. Her stomach churned apprehensively every time she shot a sideways glance to the two. Both were as red as tomatoes, too embarrassed to comply with Lala's dare.

"If you don't do it, you'll be forced to do a penalty, and I promise it'll be worse than this."

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant Hisagi!" She grabbed a hold of him, and commenced her dare.

Her stomach bubbled, unsettled. Everyone cheered for Hibino, who had to overcome a number of obstacles with the dare. She on the other half, averted her eyes, not curious enough to look, or do put her reputation at risk by shoving her for taking her shiny new toy. Not that she considered Shuuhei hers. He was only her current interest. Nothing more.

I'm simply repulsed by my own thoughts…

"H-Hibino-san," the idiot whined reluctantly.

"Come on lieutenant, you've got a pretty girl licking your face, enjoy it."

"Lala-san," he complained.

Renji and Tokiwa were chuckling, but she noticed his eyes drifted towards her from time to time, seeking a reaction. Akiye forced an uninterested look and glanced towards the scene. Before tearing her eyes away, she saw how Hibino's drunken stated had given her that extra ounce of confidence necessary to lick that whipped cream from his lips.

Lala tapped her on the shoulder, leaning close to whisper in her ear. "Hibino one, Aki zero."

Akiye felt like gloating since she already slept with him, but decided on silently steaming.

_Yer so dead, Lala-chan…_

She took another swig of her whiskey, while they clamored. Hibino apologizing repeatedly, while Shuuhei assured her it was fine. _Of course, its fine pervert, you had a girl tongue yer face for a good five minutes._ She shook her head, finding her thoughts disturbing.

"Your turn, Hibino-san," Akiye said, changing her temperament. She should be encouraging the relationship as a drunk, and making it worse while sober.

"Ah, a-all right," she answered nervously.

Shuuhei wiped the rest of the cream from his face, glancing over at the quite girl ignoring his existence.

"I dare Tokiwa-san to play nervous with Lieutenant Abarai."

"What the shit's Nervous?" asked Akiye.

"It's when a person rubs up against someone until they say the word," Lala answered.

"Is not?" Naoto countered. "It's where one has to use their finger and trail it up a person's leg until they say the word. Haven't you ever played the game, Aki?"

"No, I'm not a pervert."

"It's not perverted!" Tokiwa stated. "It's just very…out there."

"Well hop to it, Toki, unless you're too proper to do it."

Tokiwa's eyes narrows upon Lala's provocation. She grabbed a hold of Renji. "Let's play Nervous, Lieutenant Abarai." She plopped down on the table, pulling up her yukata until she bared her thighs. "Go first."

"Tokiwa-san…I couldn't." His face was red, and his eyes were glued to her sleek skin.

"It shows, Abarai," Shuuhei commented with a smirk.

"Shut up!"

"Lieutenant Abarai, if you don't wish to begin, we could switch." Tokiwa glared at him.

Renji gulped. "I'm sorry, Tokiwa-san."

Akiye pushed Shuuhei's face out of the way to get a better look of the act. "I can't see."

She watched his finger start at her ankle and slowly make its way up the length of her leg. Tokiwa's face reddened as it neared her inner thigh, even he grew anxious.

"Nervous!"

Tokiwa took a breath.

"Your turn Abarai," Kira said at his side.

"Uh, yes."

"I seem to understand the concept of this game…but what happens if they don't call out Nervous?"

"You get to touch genitalia," stated Kaito from the doorway, alerting everyone. "Oh, I'm back by the way."

"Did you walk her home all the way?"

He nodded, returning to his seat. "This room smells like alcohol."

Akiye glared at him. "What do you expect? Everyone's drinking—"

"I'm starting." Tokiwa only managed to slip her finger over his knee before he cried mercy.

"We should've organized this better? Yer all spouting nonsense," commented Kaito with a yawn. "Make index cards or something."

Akiye rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you make them?" suggested Kishi.

"Fine, I will." Kaito got out of his seat and headed for the door. "Oh, and by the way, you guys have been playing it wrong this entire time."

"We have?" Naoto asked, looking around.

Everyone was just as confused.

_I'm gonna ruin him when he gets back._

"Who cares, this is still fun."

"You're right."

Kaito drifted upstairs to create the index cards for the next round.

Akiye rolled her eyes, inwardly wondering when the game would end.

"I dare Kishi to style Aki's hair and dress her up like a Japanese doll."

"You're aware that might take a while."

"Who cares we'll mingle while you do it."

Lala got out of her seat. "I'll whip up some snacks."

"I can help you with that," Shuuhei offered.

"Come on." She waved for him to follow.

"Does no one care what I have to say?" Akiye asked quietly.

Kishi pulled her onto her feet with a smile. "Not really, so let's go."

* * *

Kaito was present during the transformation, watching during intervals, while listening to the clamor downstairs. Kishi got carried away, dressing her in the blue kimono Lala had given her and brushing out her hair until he managed to curl it into ringlets around her face. She complained about them obstructing her vision, until he agreed to pin them back with matching clips. He even went to the trouble of rubbing out the ink from her face, cursing at her when he realized she used a permanent marker to do so.

Once finished, he had to drag her out of the room, and practically shove her down the stairs to get her into the separate room. The snacks had already been served, and everyone was happily enjoying them without them.

"That color looks great on you, Akiye," Tokiwa said.

"Thanks." She wobbled her way to her seat. "Okay, where were we?"

"It should be your turn, but we're skipping you," Lala stated. "By a unanimous vote, everyone in this room is terrified of anything you may have planned."

"What?" She glanced around the room. "I don't even have the proper equipment or permission to do such things…"

Kaito patted her shoulder. "There's always next year."

"Kai, you're the only one not drinking, have you noticed?"

He glanced at her.

"You're not drinking?" Renji and Shuuhei asked in unison.

Kaito blinked. "I don't like drinking."

"I don't think it's fair that we're all a mess here and yer the only asshole havin' the time of his life watchin'."

He stared at Akiye evenly. "Well what're you gonna do 'bout it, I don't—"

Akiye knocking him on the ground, straddling him so her knees pinned down his arms. "Kishi, Shuuhei help me keep him down!"

They complied, pushing his arms down before he could shove her off. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Open wide." She pulled the cap of her whiskey with her teeth, forcing her brother's mouth open before pouring the alcohol into it. He managed to swallow a good amount before chocking, making them let go.

"This isn't fucking fair!" he complained.

"Yes it is, now keep drinking."

"No!"

"I'll hold you down again, Kaito."

Kaito frowned, showing signs of disorientation, but nodded. She climbed off him and placed the glass bottle in his hands to freely gulp down.

"Sorry, Kurogane."

"Don't apologize," Akiye ordered.

Kaito placed his cut up index cards on the table. "Everyone write three dares, and one truth in each card, then mix them up and start a new round."

"We should move the table and get into a circle," Hibino suggested, gradually returning to normal.

"Let's write the truths and dares first," Kira said.

"Is anyone even going to pick a Truth?" Lala asked in disbelief.

"It seems everyone has a keen interest in the physicality of this game, rather than the humiliation," Tokiwa muttered, shaking her head.

"I'm humiliated, and possibly Hisagi Shuuhei. He's wearing girl clothes that don't fit and I look like I jus' came out of some stupid formal party," Akiye countered.

"Let's keep it at dares, I wouldn't want to hear what Akiye or Kaito have to ask," Lala decided.

The guilty party exchanged glances.

* * *

The table was removed and placed in the corner of the room. Lala tossed more cushions into the circle and everyone plopped down. The new seating arrangement failed to work out because Kaito refused to move, and vehemently argued until Lala rescinded the notion. They formed a circle in the center after scribbling onto the dare cards; everyone was too wasted to care what happened for the rest of the night. Whenever someone's buzz wore out, they began drinking again, and they had the entire supply of alcohol in the Screaming Lotus to sate their current addiction. The snacks Lala and Shuuhei prepared were placed in everyone reach. No one had taken the time to have a taste since the sudden move.

"Do I start again?" asked Akiye with a frown.

She wanted to do something fun, not just watch everyone enjoy their time licking stuff off people's face. She wasn't feeling jealous. She had to tell herself that continuously to calm the anxiety welling up in her.

"We should have someone else start," suggested Kaito, taking a deep swig.

"Tokiwa," Lala said.

"I agree. Toki-nee should start."

"Kaito…" Tokiwa took the shop Naoto had prepared for her. "Very well, I'll start."

Lala placed the cards in front of Tokiwa, who took the one at the top. "Turn on the person two seats away from you…to your right, in a separate room with a ten minute time limit." She lifted her gaze, counting to her right until she found the person, and thanked every deity in heaven that it was a man. "Lieutenant Kira."

"Again?" he sounded nervous.

"You seem to be the lucky one of the night, Lieutenant Kira," Akiye stated with smirk.

Kaito snorted.

Tokiwa got up on her feet expressionless, tugging at her robes so that the sleeves feel past her shoulders. She took the lieutenant by the collar and helped him up. "Should we use the hallway?"

"There's a spacious closet right there, it's empty so you won't have trouble moving." Kishi pointed to the set of doors sitting in front of the table.

"Start counting."

"Not until you're in there!" Everyone giggled.

Tokiwa and Kira entered the room; she shut the door behind her harshly. Kishi began took the time.

Now, they waited.

"Tokiwa-san is quite brave," Shuuhei commented.

"I think you mean Kira is brave," Renji corrected.

"People shouldn't mess with Toki-chan," said Naoto in singsong. "She's a demon."

Hibino peered over Shuuhei's form to Akiye, who was busily nibbling at her fingers. "Kurogane-san, don't you feel awkward having to partake in such events with your family present?"

"Huh? Oh, no," she answered quickly. "We're not actually related; we just decided to start a family."

"We couldn't think of an individual surname for everyone before registering for the academy," Kaito continued. "We didn't have last names at the time, probably except Toki, but she hated hers."

"But you grew up together, didn't you?" Renji asked.

"Naoto and Tokiwa raised us," Kaito answered, pointing at himself and Akiye. "But, there's nothing weird about seeing stuff like this here…we experience worse scenarios at home."

"Like Naoto walking around the house naked."

The offended frowned deeply. "At least he doesn't walk around with only his underwear off, Aki-chan."

"I don't do that you filthy liar!"

"He walked around naked for an entire month," Kaito added.

Everyone remained silent, trying to picture what sort of lifestyle the Kurogane had led up until then, when they heard something from inside the room—like a loud slap.

"Is this turning you on?"

They lowered their gaze at the sound of Tokiwa's voice.

"What? I can't hear you, lieutenant, speak louder."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good."

Tokiwa threw open the doors, scarcely exposing Kira sitting on the floor breathing erratically with his face flushed. "How's that?"

"Five minutes."

"Are you okay, Kira?" asked Shuuhei, turning back.

Kira picked himself from the ground, fixing his clothes, and dejectedly returning to his seat. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Your turn Lieutenant Abarai," Lala stated.

Renji picked up a card, and read aloud. "Beg the person to your left to spank you—who wrote these?" he cried outrageously.

Lala, Kishi, Naoto, Akiye, and Kaito shrugged suspiciously. They all made sure to write the dirtiest things that came to mind, though figured they should clean them up a bit before putting them on the cards. The one Renji picked up was one Akiye had written, and she was already smiling like a perverted old coot.

Tokiwa, already in high spirits, turned to him. "Well, Abarai-kun, beg me to spank you."

"Toki's on fire."

"Tokiwa-san is so brave."

Renji stared at her, blushing different shades of red on par with his own hair color until he slowly blurted it out. When he said please, Tokiwa had done as she was told.

Kira's turn was next. "Put an ice cube down your shirt and wait until it melts." He looked around the room, relieved. "Where's the ice cube?"

"Coming right up." Kishi got out of his seat and headed out the room into the kitchen.

When he returned, he brought with him a glass full of ice cubes, placing it in front of Kira for him to take care of his too easy of a dare.

Hibino was next. She took a card from the random pile. "The group must pick another player, and you must show them any area of your body in another room."

"Kaito!" Akiye shouted.

"Akiye."

"Kaito."

"Lieutenant Abarai."

"Lieutenant Hisagi."

"Kaito."

"Lieutenant Hisagi."

"Lieutenant Kira."

Akiye patted Kaito's shoulder. "Looks like you stockpiled it."

Kaito got out of his seat with Hibino, both headed for the closet. When the door was closed, the act occurred, but there were a tidbits of a conversation exchanged while inside. Hibino was probably fidgeting. When they ventured out, they took their seats quietly.

It was then Shuuhei's turn. He took the first card in his reach. "Do twenty push-ups." He smirked. "That's easy."

He moved over, disoriented, and did his push-ups while the other drunkards counted wrong on purpose to make him do more. Akiye began the trend, and enjoyed watching him break a sweat when he went past fifty before someone finally called twenty.

Akiye was next. She snagged a card. "Carry the person to your left around the room…once." She looked to Shuuhei. "I'm going to die, aren't I?"

"Kurogane-san might die; does she still have to do it?" Shuuhei asked quickly.

"A dare is a dare, Akiye, even if the person was twenty times your size you would still have to do it," replied Lala. "Come on guys, it'll probably take you the rest of the hour to get around the room."

Akiye and Shuuhei stood up and walked up to the first corner of the room. She tentatively wrapped her arms around his waist and tried to lift him, only to fall when she tried moving, hitting her face hard against the ground.

* * *

Akiye returned to her seat, breathing heavily.

"I'm so sorry."

She ignored him for being so heavy. "Kaito, your turn."

Her brother took a card. "Do thirty jumping jacks in your underwear." He scrambled out of his seat, and tugged off all his clothes.

He began his jumping jacks, not paying heed to the sudden number changes. He would never fall for the trick they used on someone else. When he hit thirty, he took his seat, leaving his clothes on.

"I'm sure you can put your clothes back on, Kai," commented Lala, averting her gaze.

"Aki-chan, dress me."

"Fuck off."

* * *

It was Kishi's turn next. "Free pass," he beamed, holding up the card. "Your turn Naho-chan."

Naoto smiled, picking up a card. "Eat a piece of food off someone of the opposite gender's tongue." He looked around the room, confused. "Who do I pick?"

"Pick Kishi," Lala deadpanned, reaching for a piece of fruit topping from the snacks and handed it to her companion.

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Don't complain and hurry up!"

Kishi placed the small piece of fruit, and waited until Naoto ate it off his tongue before settling back into his seat. "Back to Toki-chan."

Tokiwa picked up her card. "Kiss the player to your left." She grabbed Naoto by the jaw and planted on his cheek. "There weren't any specifics, so that counts."

* * *

Everyone sat through a number of rounds, losing someone each time, specifically when Renji was dared to wrestle Kaito during the final round. The unsuspecting lieutenant was hurled to the other side of the room in the start, losing the mini competition and consciousness. The game ended with Akiye, as it had first begun with her, and when the remaining players noticed, everyone else was either still awake or passed out from too much alcohol.

Akiye helped with the cleaning, along with Kishi, and Tokiwa. She picked up the snacks from the floor, piling up the half-eaten desserts and hauling it to the kitchen. Tokiwa and Kishi provided blankets for whoever had fallen asleep, which was everyone in the end. Tokiwa fixed Naoto's wig to ensure it stayed on for the rest of the night—there was no need for anyone to find out it was actually a man.

After completing her rounds, Akiye and Tokiwa borrowed robes from Kishi before returning into the room.

Kishi served warm tea for them, and prepared a platter full of crackers for them.

"I have a headache," the redhead complained, dropping her head over the table surface.

"Banging it aint gonna help," murmured Akiye, taking a gulp of her tea.

"Be thankful I had medicine for the hangover, else you'd be complaining more." Kishi bit down on one of his crackers. "These guys are probably gonna wake up crying, especially Lieutenant Abarai."

"Whose big idea was it to have him wrestle Kai?"

"I wanted to see 'im do it." Akiye guiltily raised her hand. "'Sides, no one complained, and it was funny."

"Kai caught him by surprise, didn't think he'd be so tactical."

"He was drunk," Tokiwa stated. "He has no self-control in that state, so it's not about tactic."

"The amount of alcohol in his bloodstream wasn't enough to disrupt his—"

"Akiye, go to bed."

She frowned. "I'm not tired."

"You've already had your share of fun, rest."

"Hm." Akiye took a final gulp from her tea, leaving only a pint. "Fine, give me a pillow and blanket."

Kishi reached for the stack of pillows and blankets behind him and placed them in her hands. She strolled around the room, searching for a place to rest. Everyone was scattered around. Shuuhei and Kira ended up falling asleep leaning against each other, a few steps away, Renji was unconscious. Hibino and Lala were lying next to each other. Tokiwa dragged Naoto's sleeping form to the nearest corner, and Kaito was the only one in the center of the room.

She walked up to Kaito's curled up form, pushing her pillow underneath his arms and unfolding the blanket. She dropped down beside him, and pulled the coverlet over her shoulders.

"How sweet, she actually likes Kai-chan."

"A man's body temperature is a lot higher than a female's," said Akiye, "and I enjoy sleeping warmly."

"Excuses, excuses."

She rolled her eyes while shutting her eyes.

* * *

Akiye woke up in the middle of the day; she could hear everyone's leveled breathing and the strong scent of alcohol still lingering in the air. She tiptoed across the room, slipped out, and rushed into the bathroom.

Everyone had at least gotten up once to the bathroom throughout the night, she had probably been the lucky one to wake up when that sort of thing happened.

When she passed the mirror, she noticed the makeup staining her face, and returned to the sink to rub it out. She dried her face with the inside of her robe as she left the bathroom, only to stop in the hallway when she noticed Shuuhei leaning against the wall. He looked at her nervously, rubbing his head before walking up to her with an even expression.

"Akiye…I um…I'm sorry for…shouting at you," he blurted, his head hung mid-bow before glancing up to see her unchanging expression. "…You're not mad, are you?"

She shifted her weight, giving him a once over. He was still wearing her clothes considering he had never gotten lucky enough to change into something else, like she had. "I'm pissed."

He bowed deeply. "I am really sorry," he began. "I know I'm in no position to tell you how to live your life, but I care about you, and what you're doing makes me worry."

She felt bombarded by his sudden outburst, even though it aided in warming her cheeks, but she festered away her shallow sentiments. Her fingers curling against her palm, and her eyebrows furrowed. "This isn't any of yer business, even if ya care or not, jus' stay outta of it."

He grabbed her by the shoulders. "I can't just turn away, knowing that you're sleeping with others for money."

"Shaddup. You can't be saying this sorta nonsense anywhere!"

"You could get hurt, Akiye," he stated. "It's pointless."

"Yer pointless, they're nice people, and I'm sure none of them ever thought of hurting me," she said as a smirk curled over her lips. "At least not in the way yer thinking."

"You're sick." He dropped her shoulders, pacing back and force between the hallway, fulminating. "Why is it always a game with you?"

Her heart palpitated, her stomach churned, and her face twisted in a mixture of vexation and confusion. _I hate him._ She dropped her head, hiding her face behind her messy hair.

_I could do anything…I could—_

Akiye grabbed him by the collar, drawing him closer to her. Her cheek brushed against his as her lips lingered by his ear. "What do you care, Hisagi Shuuhei?" she whispered silkily. "Is it because you're not the one fucking me?" He flinched, his hand centimeters from coiling against her wrist. "It aint easy, lieutenant, I have a hefty price…" Her lips touched his ear, her fingers curled over his shoulder, provoking a shiver to run down his spine. "…I find your selfishness repulsive."

He pulled her hand away, pushing her in front of him. "I would never pay for you," he stated sternly. "You…mean so much more…"

_I can't._

He rejected her. She felt the sting in her chest drowning her.

She looked at him with smoldering narrowed eyes. "There is no fun in this world, if one cannot play with its pieces."

He was at a loss of words—no, even if he said anything to try to force her to understand even an inch of what he felt, she would never listen. His concern meant nothing to her, his words went on unnoticed; she would never listen to reason. He was genuinely angry at how simply she degraded herself for money without reason. _No one should even have a reason to justify this depravity…ever._

"That's a pompous way of thinking," he said lightly.

Even if she wanted to continue irritating him in order to circumvent the overflow of emotions, she reached the end of her prized remarks. She took a breath, jerking her hand from his grip. "Why are ya making it such a big deal anyhow?"

Shuuhei hardly hesitated when he wrapped his arms around her.

She stiffened. His embrace was so warm.

"You're right," he said, determined. "I am selfish, I do want y—"

The door to the tavern slid open noisily. "Lala!"

Akiye's eyes widened and she pushed against Shuuhei's chest after recognizing that voice. He held her closer, and she breathed as she struggled, her eyes wandering to the end of the hall while the man's footsteps approached.

"Let go of me!" she whispered harshly, slipping out of his hold and stumbling down the hall. She stopped shortly after the footsteps came to a halt in front of her, and Shuuhei attempted to continue speaking to her.

"Akiye."

She glanced up to see Atsuya.

His eyes narrowed at the sight of her disheveled form, before he noticed the lieutenant standing behind her.

"Atsuya-sama, what brings you here?"

* * *

[**1**] honmei-choko, "chocolate of love" – the type of chocolate women give to men they have deep feelings for, or boyfriends (prospective, or not), and husbands. It is high-quality and a lot more expensive when bought, but can also be homemade.

[**2**] giri-choko, "obligation chocolate" – basically chocolate from men to women, though it's a cheaper quality in comparison to honmei-choco. It is usually given to male co-workers, casual acquaintances, and others to whom they don't have a strong attachment to.

[**3**] All dares were drawn from a cup after googling Truth or Dare online because I am a loser.


	12. WorkIn

**Chapter XII:** Work-in

"You're here for once." Atsuya sounded displeased.

Akiye took a breath, and looked back to the lieutenant. She inwardly hoped he would say something to distract her until she figured something out. Her eyes returned to her patron.

The nobleman reached into his kimono, pulling an envelope into view. "Here's the—"

The hallway door slid opened noisily, drawing attention to itself and to those venturing into the passage. Lala slipped past both Shuuhei and Akiye with a cheerful expression on her face when she greeted their visitor.

"I didn't expect you to come this early."

Akiye bit her lip glancing over her shoulder to see Kaito stumbling into the men's bathroom, and then back at Shuuhei who stared at her suspiciously.

She immediately headed for the exit, slapping Lala's arm on the way out and shooting an uneasy stare at Atsuya. "Lala, I'm leaving first."

She slipped on the first pair of sandals by the door, disregarded the fact that she was in sleeping robes, and walked out, hearing a jumble of voices behind her. She stormed down the street, holding her breath until she came upon another one.

She heard footsteps stop behind her. "You know, I hate being ignored."

Akiye glanced over her shoulder. Atsuya was standing a few feet behind her with his arms crossed.

"I have no reason to shower you with attention outside my profession," she stated, aggravated. "You have a wife for that."

He arched an eyebrow. "Snappish, aren't you?"

"I have no interest in upholding this conversation," she grumbled, continuing on her way back home.

At the ryokan, she had plenty of things to distract her, even if the landlady reprimanded her for making too much noise. That night, she would make the resolution to sift through all of Iko's pending appointments. She had no reason to stop herself from doing something she enjoyed for the sake of one idiotic male.

None of his words would get to her. She wouldn't let them. But, something a little voice told her that they already had.

* * *

Working day in and out, on a project that could have been prolonged a few more months to ensure financial stability, kept her busy for the past three weeks, but wasted half of her usual salary on new equipment and tools. The material to create a rather inconspicuous air about the shed resulted more expensive than the first time she had built it. She managed to get a discount after threatening the storeowner, but it still left her pockets emptier, which was why working Iko's shift nightly became an essential aspect of her busy schedule.

She never bothered speaking with anyone unless it was necessary, aside from curt, sardonic exchanges she hardly bother asking anyone for anything. She even went through the trouble of cooking her own meals, which were simply dreadful. In fact, because her cooking tasted so bad, she skipped meals until she started feeling lightheaded. She didn't have enough money to spend on food either.

That evening, after concluding her day's work, Akiye went to the Screaming Lotus to dress as Iko. Kishi helped her as always, bombarding her with questions about her snarky attitude until she threatened to murder him. He finished quietly, and walked her out the back door of the tavern.

She was scheduled to meet with the heir of a lower-class noble family, who was rumored to run his mouth. Lala advised to agree with everything the man had to say, and after meeting him, seriously considered following her suggestion. He was plain looking, yet arrogant, and the first conversional exchange they shared concerned sexual intercourse.

Akiye merely looked at the freckled man with an even expression. "Did you just…?" She held her face at the lack of secrecy nowadays. "Are you asking me to sleep with you?"

He blinked naively. "Isn't that what they hire you for?"

Her stomach curled, forcing her to remember that stupid lieutenant's words. If he had only kept his mouth shut, she wouldn't be thinking or feeling bad about earning extra money. _Asshole, as if he's never bought a whore before._ "You're mistaken; I'm hired as a conversationalist, not a whore."

"Is that so?" He rubbed his chin, eyeing her up and down. "I could pay you double. You aren't half bad."

She pushed aside the need to roll her eyes. "Thanks, I appreciate it, but even if I'm paid triple, I'm not sleeping with you."

He pushed back his greasy hair, practically eating her with his eyes. "How about double that?"

"If the issue will remain whether or not I have intercourse with you—" She paused, confused by her own hypocrisy. She had slept with the worst sort of partner for double the fee before, and this ignoramus just offered her a fee five times her usual rate. She cleared her mind. _Stop overanalyzing, this could last you the rest of the week._

She smiled devilishly. "You've bought yourself a night."

* * *

The gathering she accompanied him to spawned plenty of disagreements among his family members, and although it had been amusing to watch, the young lord was eager for the picking. While he led her elsewhere, her stupidity murdered her intelligence, her chest pounded like a nervous virgin, and her mind went missing. She followed the fervent man down the long corridors of his family manor, when she drifted behind too long—lost within herself—he would hiss a reprimand, and take her by the hand. She would jerk her own from him. When he would turn to glare, she smiled politely.

If she could stop thinking about her three-week-old issues, she may have enjoyed walking around in such a classy manor. Wasn't staying awake all night enough for Hisagi Shuuhei? Did he have to ruin her mornings, afternoons, _and_ evenings? She let him have her sleep, while attempting to find some sort of answer for her pitiless mood swings during an introspective meditation with her zanpakutō.

Her sword said three words before shutting her out of its inner world. She interpreted his message incorrectly to sate her desire to salvage whatever remained of her pride. _Oh, what irony._ She sought for words with a simpler meaning, but instead, she managed a 'you like him' out of a zanpakutō spirit that was nothing more but a failed reflection of herself. She wasn't a narcissistic, sexual deviant, nor did she like the smell of flowers, or have a complex personality. She was easy to figure out. If she hated you, she'd ignore you. If not, she might consider speaking. And she _hated_ Hisagi Shuuhei for being congenial, and kind, and attractive—

"We're here."

Akiye scoffed at the man unconsciously, feeling unsociable and out of stamina. _Stupid unctuous male, _she mentally cursed, in retrospect to how warm and fuzzy she felt when Shuuhei hugged her. _I've never liked anyone before, what would that stupid sword know?_

"Should we get started?"

She stared at the idiot in front of her coolly. "Can I ask you a question?"

He nodded slowly. "Yes."

"You a virgin?"

"Does it show?" He seemed nervous, biting down on his fingernails. "Does it matter? You don't care right?"

She turned up the heat, leaning over him while running a finger down the length of his torso. "Just follow my lead, you won't regret a thing."

He certainly wouldn't, but she would have plenty to mull over.

Similarly, to the previous sexual experiences with other men, she hated it so much it disturbed her. Throughout the act, she felt her stomach sink and churn disgustingly. She coaxed her mind into slipping into a blissful, imaginary world that could block out the act. She thought of every cute animal possible, from white rabbits to deer, and even fish that floated on oxygen. But the happy thoughts only lasted so long, a disgruntled sound out of the sloppy man burst her bubble and she came into the revolting realization.

It took every ounce of her to keep what little food she had in her stomach down.

He paid her generously, extra if she took his revelation to the grave. She assured him she would never speak a word; she herself was mortified of having sold her body to that piece of work.

* * *

Akiye headed home half past three. The streets were eerily empty and her stomach continued doing flips in disgust. If she could go back seven hours, she would vehemently refuse the offer even if he forked over his entire inheritance.

She didn't bother returning to the Screaming Lotus to pick up her things. There were slim chances of Hisagi Shuuhei having stalker tendencies and frequenting the shop in order to casually run into her. She brushed it off as another one of her foolish ideas.

She took a breath, one deep enough to feel her lung pulse with an overflow of oxygen, and coughed. Subsequently vomiting, what she predicted would occur during the intercourse. Though, if it had, would she had been paid less?

_Just vomit in peace…_she cursed.

"Are you okay?" a familiar voice asked, nearby.

Had she paid any attention to it, she may have been able to visualize the individual.

She whipped around after finishing. "Do I look fine to you?"

She stared. He stared back equally surprised.

"Akiye," said Hisagi Shuuhei.

She rolled her eyes. "Lieutenant Hisagi."

"Don't call me that."

"You antecedently reminded me of your rank, I wouldn't want to rudely brush it off as nothing worth merit," she answered crisply.

"You say it so deprecatingly. I'd rather you called me by my name."

"I'd rather not."

Akiye wanted to blithely cross him without worry of consequence, but her feet stayed glued besides her regurgitated food. It was both disgusting and unique—as every other experience she had with that man.

He never tore his eyes from her face after noticing the slight bruising on her pale skin, and the money sticking out of her obi. He scrutinized her, down to the final dirty detail. She could tell by the glint in his eyes that seemed as if he was waiting for the perfect opportunity to assert his opinions on her once more.

Maybe he learned his lesson. One speech about self-respect led to three weeks of hateful glares and scorn. She felt like daring him to try it again, she could go a month neglecting to acknowledge his existence.

"Were you…?"

"Yes."

He dropped his gaze and furrowed his eyebrows. "I see."

They remained silent a whole minute before she felt a need to say something. "What? No tirade tonight?"

"I'd rather not waste my breath," he said with a glare.

She laughed cynically. "When did you grow a backbone?"

He frowned. "It's been there," he stated. "And, if you want a tantrum look for it elsewhere, I have nothing to say to you."

She could have sworn her heart stopped beating when he walked past her.

She barked out a good laugh, brushing aside his comment. If he didn't want to talk to her, she surely wouldn't have anything to say to him either—nothing kind at least.

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, and took another breath before continuing to her house. She wanted to deviate from admitting how painful it felt that instant, the nagging at her chest and the churn of her upset stomach.

_There are others that have said things worse than that,_ she thought. _Besides, that's what I wanted…_

* * *

Akiye snuck into her room through her window. She tugged off her clothes and pulled on a cleaner pair of robes before storming into the bathroom to thoroughly wash out her mouth. She thought about bathing, but Tokiwa would get suspicious and assault her in the hallway. She ran a damp cloth over her neck and arms, as if it could help wash away what occurred.

She stepped out and looked down the hallway; Kaito's room was right before her eyes exuding a welcoming aura asking her to enter. It was the perfect atmosphere to lull her to sleep, even after considering her closet as a possible nest. She enjoyed cramped spaces to smooth away her conflicts. It was almost like a veil of security.

She slid Kaito's door opened to find the blond staring out the window.

"Can I sleep here?"

He regarded her with a calm nod.

She shut the door behind her and quickly crawled underneath his blankets. She drew his duvet closer to her face, curling underneath it. In silence, she thought about what happened, how easily she was losing face over something so foolish.

She closed her eyes tightly, attempting to sleep within the warmth that both enveloped and smothered her. _How dare he…?_ She cursed, balling her hands into fists until her knuckles blanched and nails dug small crescents in her palm.

She began shifting uncomfortably, unable to sleep with so many things in her head.

"Is something wrong?" asked Kaito curiously.

"I can't sleep with you awake, at least lie down." She lied, but she couldn't admit that she was too busy thinking about Hisagi Shuuhei to remember how useful sleeping was in repairing the body's restlessness.

Kaito complied without reproach, merely lifted the covers and slipped into the large space she had left in his futon. "The caffeine's keeping me up longer than expected," he admitted lightly. "It might be a while 'fore I get to sleep."

"That's fine." She moved closer to him, resting her face against his arm.

He was unmoving; the sounds of the night were gently lulling her to sleep even with a torrent of cumbersome thoughts. She was unconsciously relying on her brother, when it should have been vice versa, as she had sworn years ago. She needed someone to lean on until the scruples passed.

Kaito rolled onto his side, his breathing by her face as he leaned closer to her small frame.

"I think I'm losing my mind," she whispered, her eyebrows furrowing.

He pushed away the hair from her face, knowing it bothered her, and kissed her forehead. "I think you lost that a long time ago."

_I think so too…_

The quiet murmur of the wind lulled her to sleep.

It had been the first night she had ever slept so peacefully.

* * *

Akiye woke up at the same time as always, to follow her routine for the past three weeks until Tokiwa, fed up with her attitude, stormed out to reign in her parade.

"I'm sick of it," she stated, making violent gestures. "You hardly eat, you hardly _speak_, you have subsequently arrived home at dawn, and you think nothing of it. Well, I'm fed up. You either straighten out or…or—argh!"

Curiously, she fixed her posture, standing at five feet rather than four-eleven as she was used to with her slouching. Tokiwa glared, waving a fist in front of her face.

"You think I'm joking? I may have stopped disciplining you ages ago, but I can continue where we left off now!"

"Punishing me as ya had before won't correct my demeanor."

"Lose the sarcasm, if you should respect anyone it's who raised you."

"I'm not disrespecting you." Akiye continued flipping through the pages of an interesting romance novel. "I'm too angry to be considered sociable. Cynicism is acting as a component for self-gratification; you either deal with it or go away."

Tokiwa relaxed herself enough to calm the atmosphere, matching hers. She wasn't an angry person, in fact, she liked to avoid serious frustrations such as these, but from time to time, they came and were hard to shake. But, unlike other periods of disturbance, this had no resolve. She enjoyed Shuuhei's company, admittedly, but if he would continuously heckled her about how she wants to live her life, there is no need for her to salvage the friendship. Or, whatever is left for her to recover after their last conversation. She hated herself for having gone over her head with the exchange. She should have walked away.

"Okay, fine." Tokiwa took a breath. "If something's bothering you, understand that you can always tell me about it?"

"Yer only gonna shout at me, I'd rather not." She frowned like a child as she read the same paragraph twice.

"I promise I won't. So, tell me."

"I wanna behead Hisagi Shuuhei."

"Why would you even think that?" she cried.

Akiye leaned back against the wooden railing of the porch. "I told you."

The redhead had to take another breath. "Okay, sorry, your language can be misunderstood quite easily." She cleared her throat, looked at her with transparent eyes. "What did Lieutenant Hisagi do to you?"

"I talked to him, and he told me he had nothing to say to me."

"Did you do something to him?"

"I mocked him."

"Why did you mock him?"

"He said my view in life was pompous, and that—" She couldn't continue lying because she would remember the kind, honest words that stung in her chest. She knew exactly what he meant by them, but never thought something of the sort was even possible. "It's nothing."

"Wait. What's been happening between you two?"

"Nothing, up until my birthday we had a couple of lunches and talked, that's it."

"I thought you were getting along well."

She shut the book, and turned to face her sister seriously. "Weren't you the one who asked me to stop speaking to him so casually?"

"That's because I was under the impression that you were using him."

"Tokiwa, yer contradicting yerself, so stop. I don't care if no one'll pay attention to me; I just wanna sort it out on my own."

"I want to help you."

"You either help me or Hibino, though your choice was already obvious from the start."

Tokiwa's eyes narrowed. "Liar."

She sighed dejectedly, moving about her construction and picking up her tools.

"D-did you just admit you like Lieutenant Hisagi?"

"Well…" she paused, thinking about it thoroughly, "I think it'd be the best description to the anxiety and the awkwardness. I could be wrong. Maybe I have a crush on him—is that what you call nonsensical infatuations?"

Her sister blinked, unable to follow. "Do you like him or not?"

"Not so much now, I want to decapitate him."

"Akiye, how do you feel when you're around him?" she pressed, bouncing over to her with a concerned look on her face. "Do you feel like you do when you're with Kai or Nao?"

"Uhh, forget it, I don't like him. He has tattoos." She shrugged her shoulders.

"What?" she said incredulously.

"His face looks dirty."

"Don't women usually like them…?"

"Do they?"

"I think Hibino likes that about him…"

"That's pretty shallow."

"It gives him an edge, and he has personality."

Akiye snorted, putting away her things inside her haphazardly completed shed. "Personality? He's like a boring old man."

"I thought you liked him!" Tokiwa complained, shaking her. "Why would you speak about someone you like so horribly?"

"If girls knew how boring he really was, I don't think they'd like him as much as they do," she answered. "He's usually very awkward too, stutters often—oh, and he hugged me once, saying something about being selfish."

"He confessed to _you_!"

"No." She stared at her sister strangely while shaking her head. "_No!_"

"Why would he hug you?"

"Maybe he's a pervert—can we stop talking about him now? I want to go turn in that stupid article."

She pulled away from her sister's hold, making her remember something else.

"That reminds me, Captain Kurotsuchi asked to see you; apparently he has a new job for you."

"Oh really?" she asked, arching an eyebrow. "Is he gonna have me pick persimmons for Captain Ichimaru now? Or maybe, just maybe, he'll have me volunteer at Fourth Division? Possibly assign me as Captain Aizen's errand girl, that's always a possibility—there's no way of pleasing that awful man, is there?"

"You should consider taking on whatever life throws at you."

"I'd wish it throw me lemons, I'm craving something extremely sour."

"I can make lemonade." Tokiwa perked up. After three weeks of having her food rejected, finally seeing some signs of change within her younger sister lightened her mood.

"Cook something too, I haven't eaten in days."

"We can have a sleepover tonight if you want to speak about the lieutenant, even if they're insults. I'll listen to them."

Akiye watched her sister blithely skip across the garden and into their home, humming annoyingly loud. She scratched the back of her head, going back to work before heading out to visit the Editorial Department, and her captain.

* * *

She spent an hour standing in front of the entrance of the Editorial Department, garnering unnecessary attention. Without enough maturity to confront her issues, she continuously slumped back into place. Until a miracle occurred—

"Hey. You either go in or leave," stated Hibino haughtily.

Akiye glanced over her shoulder, following the brown-haired girl until she stopped at the doorway. She walked up to her, handing over the folder. "If ya see yer boyfriend, give that to 'im."

Hibino's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why don't you give it to him?"

"I hate and don't want to see him," she stated, thrusting the files into her hands. "Excuse me."

"Hey—"

The bespectacled girl hurried off.

* * *

Hisagi Shuuhei had reached wit's end, but was sure it wouldn't tamper with his concentration. He regretted having spoken to Akiye as he did shortly after he uttered the words.

_Damnit_, he cursed with a sigh. Leaning back in his chair, he dropped the papers back to the desk. He had another hour to himself before the scheduled training.

"Lieutenant Hisagi."

He lifted his gaze to see Hibino, holding a folder in her hands. "Hibino-san, good afternoon."

"Kurogane asked me to hand this to you." She placed the folder in front of him.

He took it, flipping through it to realize it was her article and got out of his seat. "She dropped this off?"

"Yeah, she was standing at the entrance like a scarecrow," Hibino answered. "So…I asked her what she wanted."

_She's pissed…_

"Thank you, Hibino-san." He crossed the room, still rummaging through the documents when a slip of paper fell onto the ground. He stopped at the doorway, noticing the woman's attention elsewhere. "Training's in an hour. Do you have anything else to do here?"

She jolted slightly, nervous. "No, I only came to find Hayase-chan."

"Shinozaki-san is in the printing room."

"Oh, thank you. I'll go fetch her and head to the training grounds immediately."

"Captain Tōsen should already be there, if you arrive earlier than me, tell him I'll arrive shortly."

"Yes, Lieutenant Hisagi."

He stepped into the hallway, shaking away Akiye from his head, but with only looking at her messy, indistinguishable writing upon the article filled him with thoughts of her. Her nonsensical notes at every corner—after going through her own work with the same keenness she sees through others—that never had much to do with the text. He noticed it was a reoccurring habit with all her drafts, which were included in the folder. Everyone had a different subject; sometimes she described things without giving direct hints, like a guessing game. After a series of clues, he would guess, and when he turned the page over, the answer would be in the back.

He looked over the final draft while heading towards the printing room, the finished one was always clear of messes, but the one behind it had a guessing game.

_A member of the order Lepidoptera, and if you can't establish its species, it's futile to pursue this chain._

Shuuhei stopped walking, glancing up at nearest clock. He had plenty of time, and continued where he left off.

_It's on the kitchen table._

_It's a herbivore, but not always._

_Oh, I quit. I'd be better of describing a vegetarian._

_I found one in my sister's hair once, but then again, I put it there._

_I can draw it with ease, look._ There was an arrow pointing to the other side. He turned it around to see a poorly drawn worm, tinted green and yellow. "A worm?"

_No, idiot, it's a caterpillar._ He frowned immediately after reading it, as though she had predicted that reaction. _The furry ones are better, but they turn into night monsters, and while attempting to give mine shape, it began looking like Lieutenant Sasakibe's mustache._

He snorted, slapping a hand over his mouth to silence himself.

_P.S. My sister cried. I did too, but with all the laughter, who wouldn't._

If she would see him standing there, she'd probably call him an idiot. The idea cleared his mind and a new idea sprung in his head.

* * *

Akiye arrived to greet her captain in his office, which was quite shocking.

She stormed inside with her hands on her hips. "If ya aint abolishing the punishment, don't call me in."

Captain Kurotsuchi ignored her, but reached to for a folder, tossing it onto the edge. "Since the serial murders are getting out of hand, we've been asked to aid them," he said crisply. "I have no time to waste on such trivial matters, so you're in charge of it."

She stared at him awkwardly, stepping over to retrieve the file. She flipped through its contents, reading over the list of unsolved and unexplained missing cases and murders. She recognized a few, all dating back to years ago until the most recent one: Tachibana Yoshioki.

"What exactly do I have to do?"

"Salvage evidence, autopsies, you're leading the research portion of the investigation."

She shut the folder. "Do I have a basis?"

"It's for you to solve." He dropped the pen in his hand, and shot her an even glare.

"I see."

"You start tomorrow. Don't be late."

Captain Kurotsuchi got out of his seat and crossed the room, sliding open the door. "Finish that paperwork; I have better things to do."

"I'm still off the job."

He turned with a glower. "You'll be doing my paperwork for two months for having published such a feminine article under my name."

She smirked, noticing his look intensified. "But it was so popular."

"Two months, stupid girl."

Akiye rolled her eyes, and shut the door noisily.


	13. The Conversationalist

**Chapter XIII:** The Conversationalist

"You look horrible."

Akiye glared at Kishi after plopping onto the barstool. "Whiskey."

The dark-haired male stared at her surprised. "Aren't you on break?"

"So?"

He sighed benignly. He held up his finger while putting away the clean glasses from the counter. "Give me a minute."

She rubbed her aching wrist. There was a reason why Captain Kurotsuchi assigned her two months of paperwork…he failed to do any of it while she was gone.

Kishi walked into the kitchen. "I want you to try something."

"It better have alcohol in it."

"You need to cut back."

Akiye dropped her head onto the counter. She did.

"Oi, where's Lala?"

"She's running errands, but she'll be back soon if you need her."

"No thanks."

She waited patiently until Kishi returned with a tall glass of orange-yellow liquid. He set it down in front of her. "Enjoy."

She took a sip, surprised by the splash of tangy flavor.

"How is it?"

"Non-alcoholic," she answered.

"I'm being cautious about your health, don't push it." He smiled sweetly.

She lowered her gaze, leaning against the counter.

Kishi continued cleaning around the bar.

"Is something wrong?"

"Huh?" She turned around to find him taking a seat next to her.

"I lost a paper I needed," she said. "I was planning to buy the things off that list before coming here, but oh well."

He arched an eyebrow. "Don't you remember them?"

"My memory's been a bit hazy." She dropped her glasses on the table and rubbed her eyes. "I think its exhaustion."

"Why don't you sleep through your breaks?"

"I'll think 'bout it."

"I'm back," called Lala from the entrance. She crossed the threshold swinging around a flower-printed bag.

"Did you come back from seeing your boyfriend?"

Lala scoffed. "Which one?"

"Who would give ya a present?" asked Akiye.

The buxom woman dropped it in front of her. "I think you mean to say, who would give _you _a present?"

"Maybe it's from Kawahara?"

"Nope." Lala got behind the counter.

Akiye stared at it. "Is it Christmas?"

"It's still spring."

"Ah. So, who gave it to ya?"

"It's a secret."

"Open it."

She drew it closer tentatively. There were slim chances that it was one of Lala's cruel jokes. She reached into it, pulling out a series of cute items that made her stare dumbly as a warm feeling roused from her stomach to her face.

Lala and Kishi looked over them and then at her.

"You like them, don't you?"

She looked over the journal, the pink rabbit keychain, the white cat-shaped mug, and a live caterpillar in a plastic container.

She jeered. "These girly things? No, but this caterpillar—" She pulled off the top and reached into it, poking the insect. "It's quite a commodity, so pudgy. Here, touch it!"

Lala cringed, stumbling back. "Gross, I'm not touching it—"

"Give it here!" Kishi jerked it out of her hands.

"These are way too cute," the female bartender commented, raising the keychain and mug. "Can I have them?"

Akiye glanced at the clock, snatching her things from the Lala's hand and taking her caterpillar from Kishi. "I'm gonna be late."

She stuffed everything back into the bag and rushed out of the tavern. "I'll come by tomorrow."

* * *

At the end of the day, Shuuhei dropped by the Screaming Lotus. Believing he may be able to casually run into Akiye and possibly looking for a way to mend their relationship. He doubted he would agree to her lifestyle, but knew she would ignore him more if he continued mentioning it. He asked Lala if there were a way Akiye would quit Iko, and the woman said, "A rich husband." The words tormented him for the rest of his day.

Lala was leaning against the counter bored until she noticed him. "Hey."

"Hi." He took a seat.

"Akiye liked the gift," she added.

"You didn't tell her it was from me, right?"

"Nope." She prepared a few drinks. "Would you like a drink? They're on the house."

"No, I have something to do later."

"Tea?"

He felt inclined to refuse, but she gave him a hard look. "Ah…yes, thank you."

Lala nodded, heading out to drop off the drinks at some full tables, before walking into the backroom. Shortly after, Kishi peered out from the hallway, catching his glance and rushing over to serve a few customers standing by the counter.

Shuuhei glanced around the bar halfheartedly hoping she would show up, even if it meant her leaving upon sight. _This is so stupid. I should just leave_.

"Are you looking for Akiye?"

He looked over to the curious man. "Not necessarily."

Lala had been around the corner, in time to eavesdrop and leave a cup of warm tea in front of him. "Excuse her behavior, I'm sure she's insufferable right now, even if you shout at her, she'll never listen."

"That's why you try a different approach," Kishi suggested. "She's always a few steps ahead of everything, but if you manage to catch her off guard, she'll be forced to listen—like that time with Atsuya-chan."

His curiosity was piqued at the sound of that man's name. He was interested in knowing why Akiye knew him.

Lala shuddered. "Ugh, I have no idea how you can call him by his name—the man's a tyrant."

"Atsuya," Shuuhei said. "Isn't he that—?"

"Yeah."

"Yup."

The two shot an even glance at one another before turning their full attention to him. He found it imposing, but it was in their personality…he hoped.

"In case you're wondering, we know about the _situation_ with Akiye," said Lala.

"But, we agreed not to interfere, so you can consider our lips sealed." Kishi made the motion.

She had no sense of privacy. "Did she tell you about it?"

"Well, when you have her on a barstool drinking whiskey, it's only a matter of time before she blurts out her frustrations," Lala stated, frowning.

"She's come to vent continuously."

"She was at her worse yesterday, like a parrot," she stated. "I prefer when she's a quiet drunk, occasionally saying something mean. Y'know, being an asshole rather than a…girl. There's definitely something more than just her altercation with him." She jabbed her thumb his way while Kishi nodded in agreement. "She hardly fights back anymore…just lets me push her around like a reprimanded child…what the hell is wrong with her?"

"She kept talking about that slob Takahashi—"

"That was disturbing. Did she _have_ to go into detail?"

The two were talking over each other at that point; he could barely follow the verbiage and wanted to ask them what he came for to shift the conversation. At every opening, he was cut off.

Lala turned to him with a smile. "I commend you for screwing her over; she's like a defeated puppy."

Kishi frowned. "She stayed in my closet until Kai dragged her out."

"The closet…?"

"She has issues."

"No, she likes cramped spaces," Kishi corrected.

"Don't feel bad about it, she deserves it," Lala said. "You shouldn't bother with a woman like her…maybe you should settle for someone nicer—Hibino-san for instance."

"Why Hibino?" He stared at her confused and shook his head, "and, I'm not trying anything…"

"Hibino is as cute as a mouse, too."

_What…?_

Kishi looked bothered. "So, Akiye looks like a rabbit."

_Akiye…a rabbit?_ He tried imagining it, but stopped shortly after having picture her wearing _only_ the bunny ears and tail. He shut his eyes embarrassed while the argument continued.

"And?"

"That's technically cuter than a mouse. Besides, you don't want rodents at your house, never!"

"Rabbits shit everywhere."

"I can assure you that any rabbit can be potty trained."

"Mice are cleaner than rabbits!"

Shuuhei cleared his throat. "Excuse—"

"Rabbits make better companions!"

"They ruin your garden!"

"Rats destroy sanitary living conditions by bringing in diseases."

Lala bristled. "Don't talk about Hibino that way!"

"You've known Aki much longer than her to be taking the enemy's side."

"Why do I automatically have to take Aki's side? She's been nothing but—"

"She's kept our tavern up, don't complain!"

"Excuse me!" he called louder.

"I'm not complaining, she's very hard to handle, there's no reason we should let her ruin whoever she wants with her horrible personality."

"Her personality is not horrible, as you said, she's only hard to handle."

Shuuhei sighed, defeated, and allowed them to continue their argument. After the altercation shifted from their current subject to another, they grew tired of continuing.

"Can I ask you both a quick question?"

But, they refused to talk to one another.

"Feel free," Lala replied, uninterested.

"Exactly how much is an evening with Iko?"

Kishi stared incredulously. "Are you actually interested…in…?"

"It's expensive," Lala answered crisply.

"I can give you a fifty percent discount though." Kishi smiled gleefully.

"How much is fifty percent?"

"Around thirty thousand."

_There goes that idea._

Lala laughed. "Okay then, I'll put her on your tab, you can pay whenever."

He blinked, looking up at them. "W-what? I was only asking…"

"There's no need to be modest, Lieutenant Hisagi," Kishi nudged him playfully. "You're not the first high-ranked shinigami to ask for Iko's entertainment."

He wanted to ask for a list over everyone who ever paid for her, but knowing would probably frustrate him. "I'm not trying—"

"When are you free?"

"Tomorrow."

"Does tomorrow evening sound good?" Lala continued, scribbling onto a piece of paper.

"I suppose—wait! I didn't come to take her out." He got out of his seat, his heart palpitating anxiously at the thought of seeing her.

Lala pouted. "I already added it to your tab."

"Her evenings are cleared, she finished everything last week."

"Really? She must be wasting her money on something stupid."

"Toki said she's rebuilding that thing her brothers broke," Kishi added. "She's not eating right either, especially since she returned to her division. Captain Kurotsuchi's making her do paperwork, and she's in charge of that new investigation. She looks like she hasn't slept well in days with all that moving around."

Shuuhei blinked. "When did she go back?"

"A week ago, I think. I could be wrong. You should ask her tomorrow."

"Oh, and make sure you look presentable," Lala suggested.

He frowned. "What's wrong with how I look?"

"You scare us."

"Everyone of this generation scares us, Lala."

"Maybe that's why Akiye likes him so much."

They took a long look at him, making him uncomfortable.

"Hmm, possibly."

_Huh?_ "Likes?"

"Oops."

* * *

Akiye sat upright on the short table in the family room with Rosey and Squishy waiting for Kaito to hurry up to go out. The rose-haired tarantula he gave her had grown within that last month, and she eagerly waited for it to reach full maturity. Once it did, she might train it to bite people, but the eight-legged creature already did enough biting on its own.

The caterpillar sat next to her tarantula, in a modestly tall container filled with branches and plenty of diversity to make it feel at home. Squishy had grown slightly fatter within the past week.

She continuously tapped at Rosey glass container, trying to make it move, but it was practically a rock. "You're so boring Rosey."

She glanced at Squishy, who slithered up a few branches to continue munching on a green leaf. "Squishy's more interesting than you, that's shameful."

Kaito had been in the room with her, but stormed into the hallway half an hour ago to get out of his uniform. He took a nap with his head on her lap, which came as a charming surprise since he had been acting weird lately—less clingy, and demanding of her. She got the tranquility she always wanted, but was left with the lone aspect of being ignored half the time.

Naoto and Tokiwa were naturally a pair since before she had met them, during their free time they spent time together—just as she used to do with Kaito. Whether it was at home, or for a few minutes outside, even if he was indoors and she was out in the garden—ultimately together. It happened since she started her tantrum. Usually, he would be attentive of her from the start and sneak into her room in the middle of the night, but he never did. She has done it unconsciously…when she stopped understanding the real reason for her mood swings.

Kaito felt distant, so she had no one left to talk to. Their home felt large and lonely, with a sound that deafened and a cold that chilled her bones.

A sudden knock startled Rosey. "Stupid spider."

She hopped onto her feet and trudged towards the entrance. She and Kaito were the only one's home. Tokiwa had to rendezvous with a secret man, or so she had been accused by the landlady, and Naoto went out for a walk.

Akiye opened the door to see a golden-haired woman standing in front of her door anxiously. The woman's large eyes widened at the sight of her and she fumbled for words while playing with the trimmings of her yukata. She recognized her mature features, the unusual color of her eyes, and the silver necklace hanging from her neck: Tachibana Rika.

"Tokiwa isn't here."

She heard quiet footsteps stop behind her and turned around to see Kaito wearing a navy blue robe. He was having trouble fastening the obi.

She was surprised to see how presentable he looked; his usually messy curly hair was pushed back neatly showing the shortness in length at the sides.

"She's here for me."

"I'm sorry," Rika apologized, lowering her head.

"Akiye, can you fix this?" He stopped in front of her, holding out his messily tied obi.

She was too baffled to speak, and turned him around to help him tie it. Her chest tightened that she felt she lost oxygen. She shot an uneasy glance at Rika, who seemed embarrassed.

She finished. "There."

Kaito looked to her, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Sorry, I'll be home late."

He smelled of faint cologne, and the fragrance lingered even after he shut the door. She could hear them talking quietly, murmuring to ensure she wouldn't eavesdrop.

She easily understood. She didn't need more hints. She should have done something about his behavior earlier, if she had, she wouldn't be alone in such a large house.

Akiye shut her eyes tightly, taking a breath. _Alone is better, I won't have to worry about Kaito hassling me. Nope. Not at all._ Her lips trembled.

She walked back to the living room and dropped down to the ground. She closed her eyes, assuring herself that when she woke up, someone would be back.

* * *

Akiye stirred from slumber hours later. The house was still empty. She took her tarantula and caterpillar back to her room, to resume her rest. She was too exhausted to have to holster more worries. She had to wake up at dawn to meet with her captain for a new project he put on her plate, though this one was another field mission.

She dropped off her pets at her corner desk, where she found an envelope.

She picked it up, opening it to reveal to slips of paper, the smallest one was her list of things. She arched an eyebrow and regarded the neat writing on the other.

_Iko has a date tomorrow evening at nine. He'll be expecting you by Raven. Don't be late._

_Also, Hibino dropped this paper off; she says it might be yours, is it? If not, return it._

_Kishi_

* * *

"Akiye." She recognized Tokiwa's soft tone from nearby. The door slid open and she felt the light o=pour into her face. "You shouldn't be sleeping in your closet, come on."

She opened her eyes, feeling her sister's hand pulling her tired body from comfort. She didn't remember how she got there, even after sleepily looking around. She yawned into her hand. "Is Kaito home yet?"

"He might come home later."

_"I'll be home late."_

Akiye snapped out of her daze and stumbled onto her feet. "I'm gonna look for 'im."

The redhead panicked, grabbing a hold of her shoulders. "No, I'll send Naoto, you look exhausted."

"I'm not." She pried her sister's hands from her.

"Akiye," she pressed, watching as she searched the room for something she would never find.

"Where does Tachibana Rika live?"

"Rika?"

Akiye stopped, squinting to focus on her sister's form. "Kaito went with her somewhere."

"What?"

The mere thought disgusted her. "He left the house to go with her," she answered bitterly.

Tokiwa took deep breaths. "When I find that asshole, I'm kicking his ass for leaving you alone."

"Huh?"

"Stay here." She saw the blur of her retrieving figure. "Naoto take care of Akiye!"

"Aki's old enough to take care of herself!" Naoto shouted from the bathroom.

The front door slammed.

Akiye continued looking for her glasses. When she found them, she stepped onto the hallway, and into their bathroom. Naoto jolted at the sight of her and sat upright.

"Toki went to beat Kai up."

The white-haired man smiled, amused. "Did he steal something from her?"

She plopped down on the floor. "No, he's sleeping with Rika."

The water in the tub splashed, hitting her feet. "W-what? How do you know this?"

"I'm assuming since she came all the way to get him," she said. "She looked nervous too."

Her brother furrowed his eyebrows, leaning back into relaxation. "How insensitive can he get?"

"You know he's worse than us combined. I'm only surprised because he…"

Naoto nodded upholding the secret. "I suppose he deserves it."

Akiye lowered her gaze. "I'm afraid he might do something stupid."

"I think he's already doing something stupid."

She sighed dejectedly.

"You can sleep in my room if you want." He smiled sweetly.

"I don't want to sleep next to a pervert."

"Akiye…be serious," he stressed. "You haven't changed much since you were a child. You're feeling horrible, I've noticed, and you've continuously snuck into Kaito's room to sleep because you can't on your own, but now you're mad at him. What are you going to do now?"

He hit every marker.

She scoffed. "Why would I be mad at him? I'm disgusted, but not mad."

"You're pissed because he'd rather spent time with someone other than you."

"…"

"You've been together since you were children, a bit like Tokiwa and I, right?"

"…Is this relevant?"

"You deny it, but you feel safer when he clings to you."

"No," she answered evenly.

"You hate it when he goes out on his own because of his temper," he continued cryptically. "When he's at arm's reach, you can control him." Naoto got out of the tub, taking a towel and wrapping it around his waist while her face was turned. "So, what's the real reason you're mad at him?"

"Disgusted," she corrected derisively.

"He's doing what men do, sleep with women. There's nothing wrong with that."

Akiye breathing and heartbeat quickened.

"Are you jealous because he cast you away so easily?"

She bolted from her seat while lunging towards her snarky white-haired brother and dropped him to the ground, slamming his head hard against the floor. He barely cringed, didn't even make a sound. She stared at him with furrowed brows, her heart taking even beats. Doing something so selfishly cruel never affected her as it should have. She had been around a lot of death during her youth, and she could earnestly admit to having experienced the feeling. The trepidation leaves once the mind gets accustomed to the image, and the feelings are easily manipulated to suit one's exterior. She had it all. The control to hide her truest intentions and the secrets which bound the Kurogane as one, but as the years slipped by like running water through one's fingertips…the level of difficulty boiled over. She was losing her calm countenance for something as idiotic as a man, but at that moment her anger flared.

Akiye felt a sense of loss and mortification gnawing at her stomach while straddling the eldest with her hand curled over his neck with eyes that could kill.

"I have to do _everything_," she said through clenched teeth, losing face. "You and that idiot make me do everything when we agreed to an even collaboration." She breathed a deep jagged breath, expressing her indignation. "I started _this _because of _you_!" Her eyes were red as she loosened her grip and she could recall painful old memories. "Why can't you understand? I have to shoulder everything. You would be dead. He would be dead. Tokiwa wouldn't be here. I picked you up. I helped you survive. You wouldn't fucking exist if it weren't for _me_."

Naoto could only stare for the first minute while digesting her censure because in everything she claimed, there was truth. One of which they circumvented, but it existed—the earnest revelation of her misery. That's what she was…miserable, and he could read its traces on her face since that day, so long ago when she followed him out their overcrowded home in Rukongai. She had reached out to him, taken the cloth of his stitched up brown robe, and with the clearest blue-gray eyes she had stared into his. A small smile curved over her lips where he could see the bruising by the corner of them and acknowledge the scratches on her petite form. And she said to him with the quietest whisper, "No one'll ever bother ya 'gain." He didn't need an explanation because he had been fully aware that she followed him that day, but he tried to deny it to keep whatever was left of his pride. She had known all along and she was only a child…only.

He remembered the day particularly well, not only because he had been shamed and degraded, but because of the morning dew sitting upon the leaves of the oak tree behind him. The small droplets fell like rain around the area tainting the dirt a darker shade and leaving its musky scent in the air. Mostly, he recalled the feeling or relieve overwhelm him at a young child's assurance. He could cry for help elsewhere and no one would deliver, so, he wondered henceforth, what could have led to Akiye sudden inclination to play such a large role in his life?

The thought still haunted him to that day. He asked her during midnight runs, but she would easily dismiss it as instinct, but he knew a young girl, who was given as much as they could offer, would not succumb to impulsion when she herself was not in danger.

There was a bigger picture, one much larger than he could fathom, and they were all playing within the canvas while Akiye continued striving for its completion. Whether it was for perfection, eternal damnation, or a simple game she found impossible to resist, she wouldn't stop until it was finished. And when that happened, the outcome seemed cold and dreary.

Naoto reached to her, after she calmed herself enough to function properly, and held her shoulders for a mere second before pulling her small form towards his in a snug embrace. "I understand," he whispered apologetically.

Akiye felt the pain sting in her chest and an itch in her eyes.

It worsened progressively, even in her brother's comforting embrace. How difficult was it for them to understand her side of the story? How hard was it for them to see that she tried her best to keep them safe? Why couldn't they just let her be selfish with the game she created? Even if the board was tearing from the center out and the pieces were falling into darkness…she could salvage them, nourish them, and…

Everything could be perfect, so long as Tokiwa remained at the tallest pedestal, far from the outcries of others, where she could be ignorant of her sibling's agreement. Naoto could continue being a dynamic drama queen, Kaito would be docile, but very foulmouthed, and she could be eccentric and derisive. They were the perfect pieces—the only ones she refused to destroy.

Akiye's breath was shallow after calming down. Naoto rubbed her back until it happened without urging her to move out of the way, or mentioning he was bleeding from having hit the tub on the way down.

After minutes turned to hours, when the water had dried off his body and her clothes dampened from adsorbing it from him, they could hear Tokiwa reprimanding Kaito from the other room. Upon hearing his shallow response, Akiye got off her older brother. He looked at her carefully, her face puffed up.

"You can sleep in my closet if you want. I kept the futon inside."

She shook her head. "I want the better half of your bed."

"Deal."

She walked out of the bathroom, bumping into Kaito on the way. He reached out to catch her hand, but she jerked it out of the way. "Don't touch me."

His eyes widened.

"I can't believe you would do this," Tokiwa continued in the other room. "She's mourning for goodness sake, you moron. Her husband was murdered…"

"Naoto…"

"Just go to bed," the eldest advised, moving for him to pass.

Akiye took her pillow from her room and walked past Kaito without acknowledging his existence. She was too childish to sort things out maturely because as Naoto had said…she was jealous of how easily he cast her away.

* * *

Her temperament worsened by day. By the end of it, she wanted to reschedule that date, but went regardless. She hoped the man took her to a restaurant where she could drink until she vented out all the feelings burdening her sanity.

She arrived at Raven after going through the trouble of dressing herself and doing her own hair as best as possible. She stopped abruptly, catching Hisagi Shuuhei's eyes. He was standing outside Raven, looking around until he found her.

She forced a laugh, automatically wanting him to leave. "Well, what do you know? You can afford me."

His sighed. "I suppose."

Akiye walked up to him. "So, what's the deal? Are ya buying me for an outing or sex? Which is it?"

He averted his gaze. "Neither, it's my turn to treat you."

She could stab her heart for jumping like an idiot at the tinge of sincerity in his tone. "Oh…"

"I wanted to try this new place out," he changed the subject. "I can't guarantee the food will be great, so should we get going?"

It hurt how friendly he was, even if it was a façade. "Uh, yes."

Shuuhei led the way to a small restaurant in a different district, continuously apologizing for having dragged her out so far away. The restaurant was teeming with people, but they were lucky enough to get a table.

They sat across each other in silence after the waitress walked by. Akiye stared at the surface of the table. She wasn't in the mood to be going out, or entertaining anyone for that matter. She was distracted, trying to keep her emotions from showing in her face. It took every effort to manage it.

"Did you like the caterpillar I got you?"

She lifted her gaze at the mention of her caterpillar, pulled from her reveries. "I named it Squishy…"

"Heh, I figured you'd name it something cute."

"Hmph."

She chewed on her bottom lip uneasily.

He smiled candidly. "Does it bother you that I want to talk to you?"

"No," she answered quickly. "It's…uhm…"

"Kinda nice?"

She pouted. "Yea."

They lapsed into an awkward silence, but it hardly showed with the amount of clamor surrounding them.

"Aren't you tired of ignoring me?" he asked.

"A lil' bit."

"Why don't you stop it?"

"I feel inclined to continue until you stop heckling me."

He sighed.

She watched him. He had trouble keeping eye contact with her.

"How about a truce?" she suggested, only to keep her problems minimal.

"A truce?" His eyes shifted towards her incredulously.

"You ignore my nightlife, and I'll disregard your tattoos and several other surface flaws."

Shuuhei frowned. "What's wrong with my tattoos?"

"I don't like them."

His eyes narrowed. "Well, they're permanent…"

She glared. "So is Iko…"

"For now."

"…"

"…"

"Heh, all right…deal," he said suddenly, pulling them out of their silence.

She pointed at his face. "And what's that tape?"

He glared at her. "Just drop it, the deal is done."

She smiled lightly. "Fine."

They kept the conversation short until the food arrived to give them a subject for continuous exchange.

Akiye took one bit of whatever it was they ordered and spit it into a napkin. "It's horrible."

Shuuhei had a sour expression. "It's salty."

They glanced around the room; everyone else was enjoying their platters.

"I'm glad I'm not paying."

"We can stop elsewhere to get something."

"I'll make it my treat if we get out of here now."

"Fine."

Plenty of excuses were made on the way out, but once outside, Akiye complained aloud. She grabbed Shuuhei by the uniform and led him back to Raven, where she bought two bags full of different sweets. She handed one to him and began leading them into an aimless walk through Seireitei.

"I heard Captain Kurotsuchi lifted your punishment."

She snorted. "He made it worse."

"Does he always do that?"

"He's not the most generous captain, Hisagi Shuuhei," she answered. "And I'm the type of person that annoys him the most."

"Why don't you ask to be transferred somewhere else?"

"The only reason I joined was to get into the Shinigami Research Institute, if it didn't exist, I'd still be in Rukongai." She rummaged through the bag, taking a bite of a sweet bun. "I'm not interested in fighting, nor am I very good at it."

"Not interested in it at all?"

"I dislike violence, but I don't condemn it."

"You must laugh when people perceive you as someone capable of anything, especially when they're scared of you."

"They're afraid because they want to," she replied with a shrug. "I'm glad if they stay away from me if I'll learn nothing."

"I see."

"It's boring having to listen to me talk about this, isn't it?"

"No, I'm happy you were able to tell me something like this."

She bumped into him purposely. "I don't like talking about myself very much either."

"Are you being shy?"

"Nope, it's a lot of work."

He chuckled. "That's new, I thought girls like talking about themselves."

"You insult me, Hisagi Shuuhei," she stated, her mouth full. "I'm not like the other girls, and also, I'm a young woman."

"I didn't mean to insult you."

She licked her lips. "If you want to know anything, you could ask. I'd rather tell you myself than have anyone else."

Shuuhei reached out to stop her, forcing her to look at him. His face reddened instantly. "W-what do you think of me?"

She gave him a good hard stare, making him wait.

"I think you're…gonna walk me home."

He frowned. "Akiye."

She laughed. "Don't get mad, you'll find out eventually."

"You're teasing me, aren't you?"

Akiye took his hand, lacing her fingers between his, and led the way to her home. "Now I'm teasing you."

She secretly hoped he couldn't feel her trepidation.

* * *

Shuuhei walked her to her window. She had to leave her futon out and stuff a dummy underneath it to fool her siblings into thinking she was indoors.

Akiye climbed inside and looked at him for a while. "Come closer."

His eyes flicked upward and he complied. He leaned into the window while she plopped onto the windowsill. She leaned closer to him, making his face flush, but when he expected something else; she licked her thumb and attempted to wipe the ink from his face.

He shut his eyes.

"Permanent," she muttered darkly.

"…As you can see."

She turned his face to the other side and kissed his cheek. "You should leave before someone comes in."

His face was flushed. "Uh, yes…g-goodnight."

"Night."

Akiye watched him leave before walking past her pets to greet them as she always did. When she glanced into Squishy's plastic container, she noticed it hanging upside down in a cocoon.

"Why?" She frowned deeply, knowing she wouldn't be able to pet her caterpillar again.

At the same time, she was happy.


	14. The Obsession

**Chapter XIV:** The Obsession

The weight of her guilt lessoned after reaching her agreement with Hisagi Shuuhei a week ago. Work became less stressing and sleep seemed easier to do—no more pitiful nights of tediously rolling around her futon.

Since they concurred on a simple truce, her denial dissipated, thoughts of him happened once a day and she found herself feeling anxious and frustrated again. To slake her reoccurring sentiments, she meditated with her zanpakutō. She sought out comfort from her most trusted ally, who showed her the wrong of her disposition and omitted the right.

The budding narcissus flowers would sway with the winds and his voice would resonate in her head. Advice and reprimands eased her ongoing aggravation, his words brought about clarity in their origins.

She usually disregarded any aspect pertaining to Kaito's personal life because he courteously ignored hers, but he had done something beforehand. It may have been insignificant on her behalf—childish even—but that same evening she had asked him to accompany her somewhere.

Her brother had his head on her lap, taking the time to rest after a harsh day at Eleventh Division. Akiye was too busy moving her caterpillar from the plastic container it came in to a one-gallon jar that had enough sticks and fresh clippings of milkweed for it to feed on. After relocating the tiny critter and sealing the top of the jar with a cheesecloth, she leaned back to look at her brother's face.

Kaito slept silently on his side with his head resting against her stomach. She was too distracted to care about his proximity, since she always found ways to keep him away from her. There were reasons, but she could barely admit them to herself, why should she spout nonsense to him? Instead, she stared at his tranquil expression evenly, thinking about how two-faced her brother truly was. He could fool the world with his introverted behavior, while still being the same foulmouthed, lazy bastard most found irritating. He communicated better with others, while he ignored the rest. But her brother had a horrible temper—worse than Tokiwa, and ten times superior than her own. He hated incessant nuisances that disrupted his calm, despised being forced into combat, and abhorred anyone who spoke ill of her.

It was frightening to witness how violent he became when confronted by things on his hate list. She managed his temper because she knew he would follow her lead wherever she may go. It was obvious from the start, but…now, he seemed so normal. He looked as though he would do no wrong when he always kept her wondering. There was no telling what path he would take. Over the surface, he was particularly easy for her to decipher, but beneath it, between the baggage and secrecy…she could hardly read a thing.

Akiye ran her fingers through his wavy blond hair, eyes leaving his serene expression.

She was frightened of finding out who Kaito really was. Would things change if that were to happen?

He shifted, drawing her attention. He blinked, with a gentle smile on his features.

She frowned deeply, slapping his cheek. "Yer heavy, get off."

He cringed, reaching up to rub his face. "You don't hafta hit me."

"I'm gonna go out, so get off."

"Where are you goin'?"

She paused, thinking about it. "I need more milkweeds for Squishy."

He stared at her in silence, his smile vanishing. "Can I go with you?"

She averted his gaze. "Fine."

Kaito got to his feet and slinked down the hall. "I'll get outta my uniform."

When he stepped out, he left the house with Rika. The bitter look on his face and the shame that lingered behind him when he ventured into his bedroom made sense. He never meant to go anywhere with her, he was probably hoping she rejected his invitation as always, but at that moment, she needed someone to talk to.

Even she understood that keeping her feelings cooped up was bad, but talking to Tokiwa was difficult…and she had finally decided to confide in her brother about her worries. There were many things she wanted to discuss that now sat pent up inside without salvation.

'**Your concentration is off**.'

The bored tone of her zanpakutō drew her from her musings. "Sorry."

She dropped her gaze to the sword sitting on her lap, while her mind threatened to move onto its next concern.

'**It's becoming difficult to establish proper communication with your current demeanor.**'

"I know." Akiye took her sword and dropped onto the tatami mats of her room. She craned her neck to glance out her opened window where she remembered teasing Shuuhei. Her cheeks flushed.

'**If you understand, would you mind…cooperating?**'

Akiye blinked. "What?"

'**If you're not being a greedy whore, you're thinking about that lieutenant, and when you miraculously stop you only think about your stupid brother. Get it together idiot. Not everything's going to work well with your plans.**' He was the asshole you loved to hate, and she did plenty of that since they first formed their bond.

"I don't think about him often…"

'**Out of everything I accused you of you single that one out—are you stupid?**'

"Well, I know I aint stupid."

'**Kurogane Akiye.**'

"What?"

'**Pretend you're at work, doing the usual monotonous duties given to you, and focus on the task at hand.**'

She shut her eyes again, envisioning the environment. It was the only time her focus was fixed on her every action. Her mind stayed on task, always present and alert. The worries outside Twelfth Division meant nothing.

_Okay, I'm ready._

Akiye reentered her zanpakutō's world—the overabundance of narcissus blooming as she got to her feet, picking up her sword at her side. She took a few staggering steps forward and waited for the spirit within her sword to emerge from hiding to attack her.

She hated violence, despised the concept of physical training, but it was necessary for her to hone her skills. Without them, she would have already dug her own grave.

She caught subtle hints of his movements from a five-mile radius. She drew her blade, feeling his presence coming closer at great speed, moving from place to place to confuse her, but she noticed his purpose mistakes.

She held a hand over the back of her zanpakutō, slowly sliding it from its hilt to the tip. "Breath…"

* * *

Akiye rested for the rest of the evening.

When she woke up the next morning, half past five, she headed to her captain's office to continue the paperwork she neglected yesterday. She sped through her matutinal routine—brushing her teeth after breakfast, tying back her messy hair, putting in her contacts and slipping on a pair of nonprescription lenses, and changing into her uniform. When she completed her morning, Tokiwa emerged from the corridor, her hair a frightening mess.

"Good morning…"

The redhead grunted, slipping into the bathroom.

She shrugged her shoulders and left to Twelfth Division.

Every time she thought about all the paperwork, she cringed, but she blamed Shuuhei for distracting her yesterday morning. He was running errands for his captain and she could have continued walking without noticing him until he scared her. It wasn't everyday someone had the audacity of greeting her with a whisper to the ear.

She stayed to talk about the weather with him because there were only few things of interest so early in the morning. The other shinigami were barely stepping onto the streets, which gave them enough time to converse unnoticed. It was obvious rumors would start if they were seen together, especially when they were viewed as polar opposites. She had enough publicity and troubles to warrant the amount of gossip plaguing her.

He lingered at her side even after they finished complimenting the warm season. Akiye remained silent longer when she remembered an encounter she had with Lieutenant Matsumoto at the Screaming Lotus, a few days prior. She was on her way to collect money Kishi claimed had been delivered, when she found the blond woman sitting at the bar talking to Lala. There was enough exchange to be considered a conversation and the focus was Shuuhei. He basically got too drunk to avoid spilling his woes about a bespectacled woman torturing him, and Matsumoto, being as sharp as always, figured out who this mystery woman was.

When she mentioned Matsumoto, he stiffed. "You've got a big mouth, Hisagi Shuuhei."

"What did she tell you?" he asked quickly.

Akiye chortled. "Said ya spilled yer guts 'bout a girl torturing ya."

He gulped. "Really?"

"Am I torturing ya, Hisagi Shuuhei?"

"I said that when you were ignoring me," he blurted. "It's irrelevant now."

"Dontcha think it's perverted?"

"What?"

"She said ya went on an' on about it."

"No! I was frustrated and—"

"Do ya think about me that often?" she interjected teasingly.

His face flushed as he turned away from her mischievous gaze. "Well…n-not often."

Akiye patted his shoulder. "I'm only jokin', you didn't have to answer."

"I'm fine about answering, it's just…" He trailed off, his eyes wandering for something reasonable to focus on to avoid meeting her gaze.

"Don't force yerself; I wouldn't want you to pass out from holding your breath so long." She took a step away from him. "I don't mind you speaking about me, everyone else does it. I only figured I'd tease ya 'bout it."

"That's cruel."

She laughed again, waving off to him as she continued on her way. "Goodbye, lieutenant."

To think, a simple detour could get her in heaps of trouble. Who was she kidding? Captain Kurotsuchi seemed to love finding new ways to punish her. The retribution for her consistent tardiness never bothered her, they were always monotonous jobs that were easy to complete. Sometimes she was kicked out of the laboratory, and other times had to balance cleaning it and working in it.

That morning, Akiye arrived at her position on time without any diversions and started off her day with paperwork—stacks of them.

Once she managed to go through everything, she left to the Research Department to join the rest of her colleagues. Akon poked fun at her current workload, a few others joined in the laughter, and she fulminated all her way down the bland corridors to the small workplace she had been temporarily given.

Akiye spent most of her time looking through the documents concerning the murders, but in order for her to find a new lead, there would have to be another death. One that could actually fall into their hands so that she could inspect it thoroughly, or else the investigation would end without resolution.

Captain Unohana wrote in one of her reports that there was definitely something strange about Tachibana Yoshioki's body, but she couldn't quite understand the reason for its peculiarity. It became the reason why Twelfth Division had been recruited to aid in the investigation in the first place.

She sighed, leaning back against her chair.

_Without clues, there's nothing to find._

She spent most of her time rereading reports, analyzing what had been found at the time, she visited the areas where the recent bodies had been found to piece together the jigsaw. Whenever she got a hint of a clue, she eventually drew a blank and returned to the beginning.

It was like running around in a circle—irritating and tiring after each time.

* * *

Akiye's findings were nothing special and it frustrated her enough to leave the workplace. She walked around the department until Akon asked her to help Rin complete a low-key project. The member helping him previously had called in sick.

She stayed as long as necessary before wandering off elsewhere to waste her time. Without anything to occupy her thoughts, she reverted to thinking stupidly and because of that reached an ultimatum. She would face the problem accordingly by having a serious talk with Tachibana Rika. She figured the woman might apologize like an idiot, or ask her to stay out of her business, but she had a proposal for her that it would be best not to refuse. Of course, whether or not she told her what it was about depended on Rika's answers.

She waited in her workplace, pretending to seem busy while she concocted a plan. When she took her break, she ambled out unnoticed and headed to Sixth Division with a determined countenance.

Along the way, she heard someone call her name and turned around to see Shuuhei. She stared at him seriously.

"Hey…" He looked her over awkwardly. "Where are you going with such a serious look on your face?"

"Drama," she answered crisply, walking on.

He kept up with her in silence.

She shot him a sideways glance. "Ya can be on yer way, Hisagi Shuuhei."

"Ah...well, actually, I was just heading to your division."

She stopped, forcing him into doing it too. She looked at him. "Can I help ya with anything?"

"No. I wanted to invite you to lunch."

She tilted her head. "It's my turn though."

At that, he smiled boldly. "We're treating each other to dinner, not lunch."

"Ah, I see." She nodded off, interested. "Do ya have anything in mind?"

"You should take care of your business first, Akiye."

"How bold, calling my name so casually."

"I thought it was fine," he panicked. "You never refer to me properly."

"Oh, yer important?"

His mouth dropped.

Akiye laughed. "I can call ya Lieutenant Hisagi if ya want_._"

He looked at her. "Shuuhei's fine."

"That's sexual harassment, lieutenant."

"W-what?"

She led the way. "I'm heading to Sixth Division to speak to Tachibana about something, you can tag along. I'm sure there're plenty people for you ta talk to."

"How is that sexual harassment?" he pressed.

She shrugged.

"Are you planning on elaborating?"

She shook her head.

"I give up."

"Quitter."

* * *

Akiye and Shuuhei arrived at Sixth Division, and wandered around it until he asked for enough direction to pinpoint Tachibana Rika. The woman was sitting with two other women on a ledge, each having enjoyed their lunch for the day, when she approached them.

"Kurogane-san," Rika greeted awkwardly. "It's nice to see you again." She glanced over her shoulder to the lieutenant standing behind Akiye. "Good afternoon lieutenant."

Her companions quietly greeted Shuuhei, ignoring the bespectacled woman.

"We need to talk."

Rika blinked innocently. "Uhm, can we do this some other time? I'm busy."

"You don't look busy."

The blond fumbled out of her seat and bowed deeply. "I'm sorry."

She rolled her eyes. "I won't keep ya long, so just relax." She sighed. "I just need to have a word with you."

She averted her gaze, sighed, and nodded. "Very well, we can talk over here."

Rika led them to a quieter setting and ushered Akiye into a small room. She shot an uneasy glance at the lieutenant, who was asked to wait outside or wander off. After shutting the door, Rika went straight to the point.

"If it's about your brother, Tokiwa already had a talk with me."

Akiye sat down cross-legged, looking away. "Oh, Kaito, right…I had forgotten about that."

The woman blinked. "Huh? You didn't come to talk about that…?"

"We could always pick up where Tokiwa left off, but I have a few questions to ask about yer deceased husband before we do."

She panicked. "I was already asked enough questions about Yoshioki."

"Obviously, but since I've been in charge of the investigation, there are things I don't know firsthand…so, could ya cooperate?"

"Yes, of c-course, feel free."

"Did ya know Tachibana Yoshioki hated Kurogane Kaito?"

Her eyes widened. "Uh…n-no, I wasn't aware."

"Eleventh Division members had plenty of complainin' ta do because they were always fighting, whether it was physically or verbally. Putting them in the same building resulted in hefty repercussions," Akiye continued. "I'm surprised that even after ya were married to him, he never mentioned it. Did he not trust ya enough? Was this union a façade—?"

"I'll ask you not to question my marriage to Yoshioki!" She raised her voice as her eyes began to water. "There were just certain things he didn't talk to me about, but that doesn't mean it was for show."

Akiye had to stop herself from smirking insensitively. "There's no need for you to raise your voice, I was just asking for clarity."

"If you're here to insensitively pick at my marriage t—"

"I think you've done well enough on your own, I'm an outsider looking in, don't drag me into your marriage."

Rika bristled. "Please leave!"

"It seems you don't understand the reason for my—"

"You're heckling me; this is in no way similar to the previous—"

"I'd appreciate if you would follow proper conversation etiquette while speaking to me." Her eyes narrowed. "It's bothersome to have someone continuously speak over you when you're trying to do your job." The woman's glare intensified. "Calm down, I'm not here to be a pest. This is my take on the investigation."

Rika remained silent, sitting back in her seat.

"I'll get straight to the point, ya really don't have ta give me an answer now, in fact, ya don't have to know anything," Akiye began, standing up. "Dig deep into yer husband's behavior before his death, and if ya find any clue, tell me. That's all."

"W-what?"

"I did say I wouldn't take too much of yer time, remember?"

"Well, yes, but is that really all?"

"If you have doubts, suggestions, a guilty party, meet with me; I'll have it taken care of." Her tone changed drastically, from the monopolizing seriousness that had her on edge to a saccharine kindness that left room for the woman's vulnerability to show. It was like offering sweets to a hungry child, and she waited for her to take her offering. "Forgive my intrusive behavior, I meant nothing by it."

Rika got to her feet, hesitant about speaking to her.

"Oh, and about yer relationship with my brother, it's not a problem," she said with her hand on the door's handle. "I'm sure Tokiwa said something similar. If he gives you any trouble, just tell me. I'll kick his ass for you."

A small smiled curled onto Rika's lips. "Y-yes, of course, thank you, Kurogane-san."

Akiye turned to her again, extending her arm to her. "Call me Akiye."

Rika took her offering with a more comfortable smile. "Then you call me Rika."

"Let's be friends, Rika-chan."

She nodded, but she didn't seem convinced by the sudden act of kindness.

On her way out the door, Akiye grabbed a hold of Rika's shoulder and leaned in close enough to whisper underneath her voice. "If I were you…I wouldn't be too trusting of Kaito at all."

Rika's eyes locked with hers, perplexed. "What?"

"That's just what I would do." Akiye slipped out of the small room, waving her hand before noticing Shuuhei standing at the doorway. Rika bid farewell to them, and rushed off to meet up with her friends.

"Do I hafta pay ya for bodyguard services?"

Shuuhei arched an eyebrow. "Bodyguard services?"

"I did tell ya ta go anywhere you'd like," she answered. "I wasn't gonna jus' leave when ya promised me lunch."

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't thinking, but you can still pay me."

She laughed, leading the way down the hall. "Nice try."

He caught up to her.

* * *

Akiye returned home later than usual, sometime while Naoto and Tokiwa had taken the opportunity to pay the landlady a courteous visit. She knew Kaito was somewhere inside the house, but he was still being ignored and it would probably be a while before he managed enough confidence to confront her.

She walked into her room without worry, but as she shut the door it was stopped abruptly. She didn't have to turn around to know who was standing behind her. She could tell by his shallow, desperate breathing that Kaito had reached his breaking point.

"Akiye," he called lightly.

She continued her way into her bedroom, offhandedly ignoring her brother while greeting her pets.

"Stop ignoring me, please," he begged.

She looked at him through the corner of her eyes, and began laying out her futon. He caught her hand and she jerked away, bothered by the filth in his fingertips.

Her skin horripilated, itched, and burned in both disgust and disregard. She forced herself to look at Kaito long enough to see how dreadful he looked. He seemed ready to grovel at her feet if she asked him to, but making him suffer a while longer would please her. She was in no hurry to forgive him; she wasn't very forgiving when wronged.

Rika wasn't getting away with a simple talking. She made sure of that.

"Akiye, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Just stop being mad at me. I'll stop fooling around with her! I'll do anything."

Kaito leaned over her small form after she straightened out. He rested his head on hers, his hands coiled over her shoulders with his fingers digging deep into her skin.

"Tell me what to do, and I'll do it."

Akiye smirked devilishly once considering the extent of his words. "Anything?"

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Anything, anything, just say the word."

She felt his body trembling, heard the sound of his sniffling, and could sense a change in his demeanor immediately.

Akiye grabbed a hold of his arm. It was one of those times, that even though he appeared submissive, was crying, or trembling—there was no confirmation that the feelings were real.

She was terrified. It took everything she could sum up to keep the awful sentiments inside her body. She wanted to fool him, if he was doing the same to her.

She wouldn't lose at her own game.

"Fine," she conceded. "I forgive you."


	15. The Sword

**Chapter XV:** The Sword

Tokiwa dragged Akiye into attending a small gathering with her friends. She and Matsumoto often planned the parties and invited as many people as possible, among them that evening were Kaito and Rika, who had been the talk of the group for since the group's inception. Kaito had been a useless outcast until he decided to date the widow, and somehow the little amount of time before the start of said relationship was condoned since Rika looked so happy. Tokiwa only coaxed Akiye into attending because she couldn't stand looking at how cuddly the couple was, and throwing up in public was the most embarrassing thing she could ever do.

Akiye was present as a distraction. If the redhead needed some time to compose herself, she would be forced to do something that called attention to her. Though, that was the least of her troubles.

The room was full of people she usually stayed away from, Matsumoto included, but for some odd reason she was treated like a person rather than a spectacle. Of course, there were others she could talk to without feeling a need to be snarky like her lieutenant and Lieutenant Ise of Eight Division. Towards the end of the evening, a few others showed, Hisagi Shuuhei mainly. He took the empty seat by her, confirming whatever rumors Matsumoto had started among her peers. They all looked equally surprised, while Matsumoto and Tokiwa seemed proud of whatever nonsense they spouted beforehand.

Akiye kept her focus on her food rather than what was going on around her. She didn't want to be in a room full of people. She wanted to be out doing something productive, or sleeping for that matter. She could make up for the hours she missed during her last slumber. Kaito kept her up all night talking about his woman and the only way she managed to flee his constant verbiage was by sleeping in Tokiwa's room. Even in her sister's room she didn't manage to get any sleep. Tokiwa thought she needed life advice and pestered her until she fell asleep.

She yawned a number of times while everyone's attention shifted along with the conversation.

"We're going together tomorrow," said Rika cordially. "Right, Kaito-kun?"

_Tomorrow_? She lifted her gaze from the food to the blond sitting across from her. "Wait, Kaito—"

"Oh, were you doing something together?" Rika seemed genuinely surprised, even after interrupting her, but her expression seemed fake and condescending.

Kaito didn't look at her; his eyes were glued to the mildly inebriated woman at his side.

The attention shifted to her, and while she wanted to remain on friendly terms with the woman she smiled lightly. "It's fine, I'm sure we can postpone the—"

"I'm so sorry, Akiye-chan," she interrupted again. It irked her. "I was sure to remind him about your outing, but I can't seem to get him away from me."

Kaito held her close, eyes glinting her way playfully.

Akiye bristled, but kept her equanimity. She stared the woman in the face, ignored her brother, and answered, "I don't care as long as he stops following me around like a sick puppy." She stood, patting Tokiwa's shoulder and rousing the woman's attention. "I'm goin' to the toilet."

Tokiwa nodded stupidly.

She rounded the large table and headed out the door, shutting it as normally as possible. She wanted to slam it and give Rika the pleasure of having found something to torture her with, but her pride kept her composed in an audience of drunks and observant lieutenants.

She lingered in the hall outside the bathrooms.

"Are you okay?"

She jolted, turning around to face Shuuhei with a grimace. "Why wouldn't I be fine?"

"You're obviously not well."

Akiye turned away, annoyed.

"I thought you got along with Tachibana."

"We get along," she answered sarcastically.

"Really?" He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yer being quite intrusive, ya know?"

"I'm worried."

"What's wrong with goin' to the bathroom? Honestly."

"This isn't about that, you're angry."

"Even if I am it has nothing to do with you," she snapped. "If anyone should be here it should be my brother."

"Would you like me to call him?"

"Don't bother."

He sighed, defeated. "Fine, would you prefer leaving?"

She shot him an uneasy glance, remembering she forgot to take her zanpakutō from underneath her cushion on the way out the door. "I left my zanpakutō in there…"

Shuuhei took a step back towards t he corridor that led them to the large room. "I can get it for you."

"Please." She leaned into the wall and held her hand over the surface, watching him disappear down the left corridor, and once his steps faded with the sound of an opening door…a small smile appeared on her face.

She teetered upon unnecessary feelings, one of guilt and a slither of pleasure in her almost silly-sounding request. But the voice that echoed through her mind, as clear as day, assured her careful heartbeat that everything would be fine. Just as she attempted to reproach, bothered by the easiness in her zanpakutō's tone, Shuuhei rounded the corner and met her with the pale-hilted zanpakutō.

She took it from his hands and allowed him her gratitude as she lifted her gaze to meet his. "Where are we going?"

"Anywhere."

She walked past him, stopping at the beginning of the corridor and turning back to him. "Let's go anywhere."

* * *

Akiye and Shuuhei left the gathering without uttering a word to anyone on her request. And while no specific location came to mind the two ventured into a long empty street where they hardly spoke. When they did, her derisive comments ended the conversation in a second, not giving him a slither of a chance to find out the real reason for her vexation. Even if she did allow him to speak, she was uncertain whether or not she, herself, understood the basis of her exasperation.

"Do you feel better in the least?"

"I hate her."

Shuuhei blinked.

"Must be odd to have me confessing something so honestly, but I do," she stated, completely losing her accent. "I have to force a smile in order to please Kaito; otherwise he tortures me with talk about her." She stopped suddenly and turned to face him. "He's usually a big baby, you hardly hear him utter a word, but now its Tachibana word vomit. I've had to sleep in Tokiwa's room for the past few days and she never shuts up either. I don't posses enough tolerance to continue having to deal with his idiocy, Tokiwa's blabbering, and Naoto clear indifference to the whole situation." She took a deep breath, turned on her heel and continued down the street. "Walk me home, Hisagi Shuuhei."

"Yes, of course." He hurriedly matched her pace, looking down at her blown out cheeks. It was the alcohol talking, he was almost positive. "Is there a reason why you dislike her?"

"No, she's only wonderfully entertaining," she answered sarcastically.

"You despise her, I understand, but why?"

"She's making a mockery out of me. For the most infantile reasons I might add."

"Being?"

She ignored his inquiry.

He scratched the side of his face and walked by her side until she spoke with yet another rant.

"Isn't there a way for me to wring her neck and not get in trouble?"

"That doesn't solve anything."

"It solves everything," she said. "You're just against my mindset."

He scoffed. "Wringing someone's neck won't solve anything."

"A strangled bitch means peace and quiet," she muttered darkly. "I want the attention-seeking Naoto, the nonalcoholic Tokiwa, and the clingy Kaito back."

"What did she do to you?"

"She breathes."

"Akiye…"

"Just ignore me. It may save some of yer brain cells."

He sighed. "You're not telling me, are you?"

"It's confidential."

"I see."

The confidential aspect of her hatred towards Tachibana began shortly after having offered her friendship to her. She found the woman leaving her home after visiting Kaito to meet with the Onmitsukidō that had been heckling the family for the last few months. There hadn't been a day she didn't run into him, now with more reason considering they were on the same case, but the bastard managed to slip in a joke in the midst of her briefing. He walked into the room a minute before the start of the meeting, the first of the three-man group working alongside her for the investigation.

"Aren't we lucky?" he said with a large smirk. "Working with the killer himself."

Akiye leaned over her worktable. "Herself."

"So you admit it?"

"I was only reminding ya of my gender, which is female." She lifted her gaze and pushed up her glasses. "Hard ta believe, aint it?"

"You have a boyish charm."

She smirked. "I didn't know need ta know what yer into, Ikeda Shuichi—single man-whore."

"Done yer research?" he asked, almost proudly.

"Diggin' dirt's what I do best; yer group is in good hands."

"We may be in the wrong ones; I don't trust any of you Kurogane."

"I'd like ta hear ya say that to Tokiwa."

Ikeda Shuichi talked big and for long hours, reminding Akiye that their current truce was only because it was forced on them. If he would have it any other way he would continue doing background checks on them. During the briefing she had emptied out the contents of her pockets and left the silver pendant, almost identical to the one she saw on Rika. It immediately caught Shuichi's eye.

"It looks familiar."

"Don't breath down my neck."

"Get used to it, Kurogane."

_Prick…_

He circled the room, while his companions continued briefing her on their findings, but his interest in the silver necklace sitting in a pile of old candy wrappers and crumpled up to-do lists from three weeks ago kept him distracted. He returned to her side, breathed down her neck, made her more and more uncomfortable until she decided to move. He took the opportunity to look at it close up, but it was when he found a match in Rika's necklace that he snapped.

"This is the necklace Tachibana said her husband was wearing, why do you have this?" he demanded crisply.

"Relax, I found it," she said, returning her attention to the small apparatus she was fixing.

"I searched every nook and cranny and didn't find a thing!"

"Ya didn't look well enough," she answered, disinterested before shooing him. "Quiet down, I can't concentrate."

Shuichi heckled her until she answered his interrogative as honestly as possible. He attempted to take the necklace to show it to Tachibana, but Akiye classified it as evidence she had yet to look into. He stormed out of the meeting room shortly after a one-sided altercation. She cared very little and continued working, but the evidence that she laid out on her table ultimately worked against her.

He made sure to tell Tachibana during that private meeting they had a street away from the old ryokan. It would be the start of their anomalous relationship, full of fake smiles, and deep-rooted suspicions. Since the two had their clandestine exchange, Rika became inclined to bother Akiye. At first she thought it was the increasing mention of her dead husband in order to make her apathetic and whiny to inadvertently annoy Kaito that made her try heckling her. So, Tachibana, being the emotional wreck she was, took it to heart, and now quite possibly believed Akiye had been the one who killed her husband. People like her pissed her off the most. They were easily manipulated by idiots and put the blame of their misfortunes on innocent people.

"Akiye?"

She snapped out of her musings and looked up at the lieutenant's confusion, and then to her familiar surroundings. They were standing by the paper lanterns at the front of the ryokan, in the middle of the empty street.

"Did I say something?"

"No, you were quiet."

"An' quiet's good."

"On occasion."

She smiled bitterly. "Yeah, well, I'm going to visit the landlady before going home."

Akiye stepped closer to the entrance to the waiting room.

"How confidential is it?" he asked suddenly.

She thought about it and saw no wrong. "Well, it's gonna come out in the limelight eventually, but before it does, keep quiet 'bout it, 'kay?"

"Is that your condition?"

She nodded.

"I promise."

"She thinks I killed her husband."

Shuuhei's mouth dropped. "W-what?"

"Kaito was a prime suspect, but Tokiwa cleared him, but they say I might have done it and later gone back to steal the body from Fourth," she continued while lowering her gaze. "I hate violence, I wouldn't be able to explain that I was selling my body during the hours I was missing, and I don't have motive."

"Don't you have any other proof that it wasn't you?"

She stared at her feet silently.

She didn't.

"Whatever, if it'll get that asshole outta my business, I'll tell 'im I was being an e—"

"No, you don't need to tell them anything about Iko; you just need a better alibi."

"The Screaming Lotus was closed that day, there's no way I could have an alibi without Lala or Kishi." She shook her head, sliding open the wooden doors. "Just forget about it."

"Well then…tell them you were with me," he offered sincerely.

Akiye turned to face him, snorting. "Seriously?"

He frowned. "Why'd you laugh?"

"No reason," she answered, snickering. "Well Hisagi Shuuhei, if they ask you what we were doing, what will you tell 'em?"

He averted his eyes and slumped pensively. "Umm…I'll tell them we had an evening together."

"You'd be so bold?" she asked mockingly.

"If it helps prove your innocence, yes I would."

His offer was too hard to resist. Even if they weren't as social as they are now, he was still very useful.

"And if they ask for proof of this evening? Would you show them a sweaty bed sheet?"

"You're taking things too far," he stated. "But…I could show them something…"

"Something?"

"The underwear you left from that one time…"

She laughed. "Wow, yer really lettin' me round out those straight edges of yers, huh?"

He stared at her indifferently with a hint of a blush over his cheeks. "I was only joking about the underwear thing…"

"An' ya had to ruin it…"

"Well I have them, but I wouldn't show them like a trophy."

Akiye's smile disappeared. "Wait, I left underwear there?" she asked, trying to remember. "And you _kept_ them?"

"Well I uh…umm…"

_Pervert._ "Keep 'em, don't worry 'bout it," she said stepping into the small room. "If it comes down to it you can tell 'em anything ya want...except, don't say I'm a screamer."

He arched an eyebrow. "You're a screamer?"

"I dunno." She shrugged, reaching out for both doors. "Maybe you'll find out one day."


	16. The Chosen

**Chapter XVI:** The Chosen

Akiye sat behind Shuuhei's desk while he talked to Hibino, who somehow managed to take the attention away from the article he was discussing to the reason why a bespectacled tyrant was sitting in the room. He made up excuses, as if he was trying to hide something. He said the most ridiculous things such as having her present for a questionnaire he wanted to test out and lastly the lie about her asking for serious advice. He played hero for a second to delude the brown-haired woman's attention from her, but it hardly worked. Hibino looked time and time again and Akiye waved, smiled, and laughed to herself. She had forgotten how gratifying it was to see the woman so jealous. She should never get mad at Shuuhei, if only to see Hibino's face twisted in malice and bad thoughts. It took a while of convincing before their visitor decided to leave out of her own free will.

Shuuhei turned after sliding the door shut. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize, ya were doin' yer job."

He crossed the room lethargically. "Which reminds me, why aren't you doing yours?"

"Abnormal hours," she muttered. "They're quite a commodity in my division."

"What do you _really_ do on days off?"

"Me?" She reclined on her chair, staring at the ceiling pensively. "I don't usually have enough time for myself, so I do what I can."

"Anything interesting."

"Yer very curious."

He leaned onto the desk at her side while watching her rock back and forth. He merely smiled.

"I sleep…"

She met his gaze, noticing a smile curl over his lips. "Shouldn't you be taking a nap now?"

"I wanted to go out for a drink, but…" She leaned forward and closer to him. "Lala kicked me out of the Screaming Lotus this morning."

"Do you two always fight?"

She nodded. "Every day."

"I thought you were friends."

"No, you implied. We're business partners."

He grimaced. "You _were _business partners."

She laughed somberly. "Right."

His eyes narrowed suspiciously as she stood. She placed her hand on his shoulder with a small smirk.

"Wanna come drinking?"

"Drinking together isn't something we should do in the afternoon."

"I drink all the time."

"Occasionally would be normal, but—"

"Not listening," she interjected. "So, come drinking with me."

He frowned.

"Drink with me."

"It's too early."

"Yer not doing anything and I need ta relieve some stress. Yer the only way Lala won't kick me outta the bar."

"You shouldn't be drinking so early," he continued, turning away.

"Is this because of that tab you have to pay?"

"That has nothing to do with it."

"You don't hafta pay it, so let's go drinking."

He shot her a sideway glance. "I'm working."

"Come on, I'll be hangin' off yer arm the whole time, eh?" She nudged him suggestively, making him blush. "Yes?"

"Fine," he said, defeated.

* * *

Shuuhei complied with Akiye and accompanied her to the nearest tavern outside his division to drink. They weren't there too long, but they managed to drink enough to speak gibberish to each other. She drank more than she usually did in order to make up for all the fruit drinks Kishi had her testing during her trips to the Screaming Lotus. She teased him relentlessly and had her small hand on his knee for the rest of the evening. It excited him, even if she never moved it from place or kept her fingers perfectly still. He hardly cared for the amount of funny stares they were receiving from the rest of the room, eyes which stared at her in scrutiny for being an oddball. No one expected them to ever sit anywhere together, he would have never considered it if Rangiku hadn't dared him to do it.

He was among that same group of people that once considered her eccentric and callous—especially with how she treated those around her rudely and disrespectfully. In fact, he had been in that faucet of people since he was in the academy and Akiye was a small girl. She was one of the recent applicants that managed to slip through the years because of her smarts, her marks elsewhere weren't noteworthy and she never talked to anyone. When she did is when others took offense to her snarky comments. He always saw her in the morning filling a cup of coffee with what should be lethal amounts of sugar to stay awake during morning lessons, but rumor had it that even with all that sugar in her system she fell asleep.

He never bumped into her considering they took different hallways, but whenever he entered the mess hall she caught his eye. She was always sitting alone with her notebooks open and a bag of flavorless potato chips at her side. She might have been the youngest student during that time, and he would have taken a seat with her out of pity if she wasn't so hostile.

When Akiye joined Twelfth Division, handpicked by Captain Kurotsuchi, she had been seen numerous times walking around with him. Once, on his way out of his division he watched as the young girl picked her nose and wiped whatever she scoured out of there on her captain's robes with a smile on her face. He was too embarrassed to tell him that he simply walked away before anyone noticed him standing there.

Another time, he, Kira, and Rangiku ran into one another in the street when Akiye was pointed out. Akiye had her nose in a book and as she rounded the street, she rammed into Kuchiki Byakuya. She didn't look up to see the man, merely walked around him and uttered, "Excuse me, miss." Rangiku burst out laughing, already tipsy from drinking that morning, only to receive a cold stare from the man in question.

With a number of oddities working against her within the next few years, she became the subject of all rumors more than once. She never corrected anyone or looked frustrated; she was only painfully sarcastic when it came to speaking to others. She made an enemy out of everyone.

If that one-night stand never happened, he might have not met her as well as he did now. He wouldn't know she had a soft spot for cute things, or how honest she could be when a situation demands it, or diligent and cute.

By the end of that evening, Akiye passed out leaning on his shoulder. He himself thought the entire room was spinning when he felt her lean into him, her arm was wrapped around his snuggly, glasses dangling off her ears, and face by his elbow. He didn't move for quite some time, enjoying the warmth of her small frame at his side, but when he did, he sluggishly pulled her onto his back after paying for the last round of drinks they had. He bid farewell to the rest of the shinigami in the tavern before heading into the street to take her home.

Shuuhei took all the right streets to end up in the middle of nowhere. He thought about the direction and his current position, but couldn't figure out which way to go.

"Akiye, where do you live again?" he slurred.

"T-tell Kai-nii not ta stalk me…" she whispered hazily.

He looked around the area to see no one around. She was sleep talking.

She carried on her one-sided conversation while he tried to find his way around Seireitei until he ended up at his division. He didn't bother making a fool of himself for another hour so he headed straight to his home to rest.

Shuuhei carried her into his house bumping into the nearest wall after removing his sandals at the first step, and took her to his room where she tightened her grip around his back.

She inhaled. "The back of your head…smells good."

He looked over his shoulder at her slumbering face. "Like what?"

She lifted her head slightly, still asleep. "Like the inside of a hat…only nicer."

His face heated up as he crossed his bedroom and laid her on his bed. He took a seat at her side while pulling off her waraji and stared at her curiously. She continued mumbling underneath her breath. He leaned in to listen, but her words were smashed together and incoherent. From time to time she said something different in her sleep and if he answered, she would carry the conversation.

He got curious on whether or not she would answer questions honestly. The interest led to a few questions and a tiny bit of sobering up.

"Akiye, when's your birthday?"

"You already know that, it's February fifteen," she answered indifferently.

"How tall are you?"

"Five feet."

"How much do you weigh?"

"Don't worry 'bout it."

She rolled onto her side and sighed. He looked over her shoulder and nudged her. She was still sleeping.

He sat there silently until he remembered his conversation with Lala and Kishi at the Screaming Lotus. They blundered and said Akiye liked him. The thought seemed so farfetched that he didn't want to consider it fact until he knew it for sure. If she had feelings for him…they would be even to an extent.

"Akiye?" he called.

"Mmm."

"Do you like me?"

"Mmhmm."

It could have been the alcohol that had his heart beating like an idiot as he leaned over her small body.

"How much?"

She stayed perfectly still while he anticipated her response.

A minute passed and another without an answer. He moved away from her, rubbing his somnolent eyes and yawning.

She made a noise. "Mmm, as much as I like…red."

"Red?"

"Red."

He didn't understand. Was red her favorite color? Did she despise the color?

"Could you be specific?"

"I can't sleep with you sitting there, either get in or get out!" Akiye furrowed her eyebrows, scooting over to leave space for him to lie down and he was tempted to take her offer.

He took a quick look around his disheveled room and felt woozy. He considered sleeping on the cold floor, but one quick look at the raven-haired woman underneath his covers changed his decision.

He was too lightheaded to function, but his curiosity kept him up longer.

Does she even like the color red?

* * *

Akiye woke up to the smell of breakfast the next morning, with a headache and in a strangely familiar residence. She swung her legs over the bed, bent down to take off her socks, and pulled her hair into a bun. She searched the bed for her thick-rimmed glasses, coming across nothing but crumbs and wrinkled sheets. She checked her pockets in case she slept on them, but found crushed packets of crackers.

She went out with Hisagi Shuuhei yesterday afternoon and drank until she couldn't remember her name. Everything from then on was an incoherent blur.

She got up and stumbled across the room, hitting the doorframe on her way out. It was enough to have a hangover, but she was uncoordinated and partially blind.

"Akiye?"

She rubbed her face, hearing a pair of footsteps rush her way and take a hold of her arm.

"Are you okay?"

"Hisagi Shuuhei?" Akiye lifted her face and squinted trying to focus her blurred vision. "What happened to my glasses?"

"Oh, stay here."

She noticed his blurred form rush down the hall and return within that minute, placing her glasses into her hand.

"Do you want breakfast?"

Akiye slipped on her glasses and opened her mouth to decline his offer when her eyes met with the lieutenant's naked torso.

She blinked. "Well, damn…I don't usually have breakfast, but I'll make an exception."

"Come on." He smiled and led the way to the kitchen.

She followed, her eyes treacherously taking in the sight of his lean, toned physique. Her face warmed and lips curled into an evocative smirk.

Shuuhei took her to the small kitchen in his small home. "I'll be leaving in half an hour, but I can eat with you."

He served breakfast, and at the table, sat at her side. She was tentative about asking about yesterday's events, but understood that if they had another crazy night, she wouldn't be fully clothed and he wouldn't be buttering her up with great tasting breakfast. She personally thought 'great' was an understatement. She hadn't had food that good since Naoto's Motsunabe and that was months ago.

She drank coffee to warm her up that chilly morning and she ogled over the man's exposure to last her the rest of the day. She didn't question his reason for looming around his home in nothing but his hakama because he had every right to do as he pleased. Just as she often took the time to explore the old ryokan in nothing but a short robe and a pair of underwear—she was in her right and he was in his. Besides, who was she to embarrass him into putting away the eye candy? No one important.

Shuuhei never caught her staring, and she was eternally grateful, but she noticed how tentatively he would look at her from time to time.

"How was it?"

"Awful," she lied, shaking her head. "But I'm starving so this'll do for the day."

He looked aghast.

"Only a joke. No need to fret." She smiled playfully.

He turned away.

"You're actually really good at cooking."

"This isn't another joke?"

She shook her head. "I like it."

He cracked a smile. "Thank you."

Akiye dropped to the ground and stretched out.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked suddenly.

"That's an odd question, even for you."

"I'm just curious."

There were many colors she liked, none of which were her favorite in particular.

"It depends," she answered.

"How?"

"I like yellow for flowers, I prefer prints for kimono," she said, still thinking.

"What about red?"

"I didn't think about red."

He stiffened.

"But I do like it, a lot."

"How much is a lot?" He looked at her and she at him.

Her smile widened. "Hmm…as much as I like you."

He nudged her in disbelief. "Stop fooling around."

"What? You've never had anyone say it ta ya?"

"Is this a confession?"

She pushed his leg with her foot. "Do ya want a confession from me?"

"I never said that."

"Do ya want one anyways?" She sat up and scooted closer to him.

"Is it genuine?"

"Definitely," she said, standing up and putting her hands on his shoulders.

"I'll take it."

She leaned closer to him, feeling his shoulders tense underneath her grip. "I'm hopin' you'll lemme use yer bath."

He chuckled darkly. "Really Akiye?"

"Yup."

"That's not a confession."

"You misunderstand the notion of a confession, Hisagi Shuuhei," she began. "By definition is the admission of wrongdoing, guilt, something admitted, or the acknowledgement of one's feelings. You never specified."

"You're definitely teasing me."

She feigned ignorance. "So, can I?"

"Don't you have work?"

"I have a field mission to aid this afternoon."

"Field mission?"

"They found some oddities in Rukongai; a group from some division is going. I wasn't payin' attention during briefing."

"Stay as long as you want."

"Yes?"

Shuuhei nodded.

She patted his head. "Get ready, or you'll be late."

Akiye ventured into the hallway and stopped, turning around to grab a hold of the lieutenant's arm on his way in. "Wanna come to a private firework display later?"

"I didn't know there were going to be any."

"That's because they're private," she said sardonically. "And, they're in the ryokan where I live."

"It's tonight?"

"You can jus' show up if you'd like. Or stand me up, either way I won't mind."

"I'll go."

"Good."

She turned down the hall until she came across the small bathroom. It was dirty, just like the rest of the house was in some way. It irked her enough to feel inclined to clean it all. The fact that it was intrusive was the only thing keeping her from doing it.

She stood by the threshold pointing out everything wrong with her surroundings, went through closets and ran a finger over the countertops in the kitchen.

When Shuuhei walked out he was fully clothed and ready. He stopped in the middle of the hallway to look at her. "Just make yourself at home."

She will, she guaranteed it. "Don't get lost, Hisagi Shuuhei."

She followed him to the doorway, made him extra uncomfortable until he stepped out. When she made sure he wouldn't return for something he forgot, she let her germaphobic tendencies kick in.

* * *

Akiye sauntered towards the entrance when she heard the door slid open and greeted the confused lieutenant as he took in the sight of his clean home. His eyes went back to her as she was putting on her waraji to leave.

"Did you…?"

"Pet peeve, sorry."

"…It's all clean?"

"Yup, everything. Again, sorry."

"You didn't have to do this."

"I'm a germaphobe. I _had_ to do it." She slid open the door and crossed the threshold. "Oh, while cleaning up I found those underwear I thought you were jokin' 'bout. I'm proud of ya for keepin' them, but I'm appalled that they were dirty."

"I thought you would be uncomfortable knowing I handled them to wash every nook and cranny." He lowered his voice.

She took a step away from the door, leaning close to him suspiciously. "Good point," she whispered, paranoid. "Ya didn't _sniff_ them, did ya?"

He bristled, blushing. "Of course I didn't sniff them!"

She sauntered away from him with a grimace. "Yer a foul man, Hisagi Shuuhei, knowing the smell of a woman's nether region is an honor reserved for marriage."

"Just shut up!"

"I'll stop, only 'cause I'm scared you'll get too excited an' attack me again."

Shuuhei panicked. "Weren't you on your way out?"

"Ohhh, I get it." She smiled like a Cheshire cat. "Even you can't keep it in yer pants, huh?" She stumbled past the threshold, still keeping eye contact with the nervous lieutenant. "Since I'm in a good mood, I'll jus' be on my way."

After stepping out of his home the reason for his uneasiness made perfect sense. Hibino was standing right outside the door, waiting for him for reasons she cared very little for. Hibino neither spoke nor stared; her eyes were glued to her feet, hands joined in front of her fidgeting form, and a callous indifference that instilled a sufficient amount of sympathy in Akiye to leave without making unnecessary comments.

She headed straight to Twelfth Division to start her long afternoon.

* * *

When Akiye arrived at her seemingly vacant home, she wasn't surprised to find Rika visiting or Kaito snuggling up against the intruder. Rika frequented their humble home since everyone found out she was sleeping with her brother. Tokiwa hardly spoke of the relationship and made it clear to the woman that she didn't want to hear anything about it because it would disgust her. Naoto distanced himself from the sudden fixation of the widow, wanting no part in the repercussions of Kaito's indulgence. Akiye, on the other half, was involved in it all. She spoke to the woman as friendly as possible and watched over her like any friend would. If she ever had an altercation with Kaito, she would help mend it. Even if it meant having to use Kaito as a punching bag to make him grovel at the woman's feet.

It had almost been a month since the exposure and she had done well to acquire Rika's conviction. During the entity of that month, Tokiwa took the new couple out for drinks with her friends, oftentimes inviting Akiye to help her carry a sane conversation among friends. Their other companions included women from the woman's association and few men to ensure Kaito's level of comfort. Akiye had to act sociable among women such as Matsumoto and annoying critters like Kusajishi Yachiru. She pretended that she cared about the things they discussed, but somehow managed to find Lieutenant Ise Nanao's pragmatic nature amusing.

During those group outings, she found ways to stay close to Rika to bring up Tachibana Yoshioki at every interval. She analyzed her body language and enjoyed how cumbersome her ex-husband mention weighed on her shoulders for the rest of the evening. She would sit quietly, squeezing Kaito's hand the entire night while his eyes were fixed on his sister. Akiye knew it bothered her how much Kaito watched her; she read the pang of jealousy spread through her face.

Rika wasn't any different in that department. She was well aware of how attached she and Kaito were as siblings but often mistook it as something deeper. She enjoyed playing with her insecurities in front of others, showing her true colors. She wasn't a composed, charming woman; she was inwardly a tyrant whose suspicions were getting the better half of her. She was under the impression that Akiye was guilty of having murdered her husband, and that may be the reason why she decided to date Kaito.

It bothered her.

"Akiye-chan, why don't you join us?"

Akiye stopped at the hallway entrance and narrowed her eyes at the sight of the couple. "I wouldn't wanna impose."

Kaito lifted his head from her shoulder and smiled. "You won't, just come. I've missed you."

She shuffled her feet while they stared at her with fake expectance, but she turned down the hall. "I'm going to get dressed."

She slipped into her bedroom and shot an uneasy glance at her pets. She tugged off her shihakusho and slipped into a pinstriped kimono. She pulled up her hair and dropped her glasses on top of her desk. She scoured her top drawer for the silver pendant, thinking it was about time for her to return it to its rightful owner.

Akiye joined them to accommodate her brother, but took a seat under the window. She leaned back against the wall, holding a cushion in her arms as Kaito stood from his comfort to impede in hers. He dropped down at her side and rested his head on her lap, a large smile on his face as he slipped onto his side.

"You're very comfortable Akiye." He shut his eyes.

"Isn't he sweet?" Rika laughed nervously.

Akiye ran her fingers through his hair, tugging at it purposely. "I'm not a pillow damnit."

"Mmm."

The three sat in silence for the eternity of an hour, occasionally talking while Kaito was lulled to sleep by her touch. Rika's eyes were usually narrowed or averted in a way to keep her true emotions from spilling. She was tense the rest of the evening since Kaito decided to trade her in for Akiye's lap, where he slept soundly.

"You two look like real siblings," Rika said, breaking the silence.

"Really?"

"Yes, so much that if people didn't know you were siblings, they'd think you two are lovers."

_Here we go…_

"Yes, it would seem that way," Akiye muttered, looking away from her brother's slumbering face to the woman sitting in the other side of the room. "Have people ever asked if you two were lovers?"

"N-no," she answered nervously. "I like to keep my affection for Kaito behind closed doors."

Akiye smirked. "We share that in common, at least."

Rika blinked. "What're you trying to say?"

"Relax, all we do is sleep together now and then, but I'm sure you two do that, right?"

Rika's eyes narrowed. "Like I said, what I do with _my _Kaito is kept between us."

"Oh, he's _your _Kaito?" she questioned mockingly. "Has he ever referred to you as his Rika?"

"W-well, no," she said steely. "But I'd like to think he regards me as such."

"Then, yer a liar." The woman took offense. She could sense her vexation without having to look her straight in the eyes. "Well, it wouldn't be the first time you've lied to us."

"What are you insinuating?"

"I'm only stating the obvious Rika," she reminded her passively. "I'm smart enough ta know yer lying, and I'm not sarcastic enough ta act as if yer telling the truth. So, why don't ya tell me what ya really want with _my_ brother?"

"Don't just imply that I'm using him! My feelings towards your brother are genuine."

"No one said that." Akiye shifted in her seat, sliding her legs from under her to her side and leaning closer to the open window. "But I can guarantee his feelings aren't."

"Shut up, you don't know him like I do!" She bolted onto her feet.

She chuckled. Kaito was a liar and she knew his fibs particularly well after living with him for years. He fed this woman nonsense in order to play with her until she broke apart.

"Let me guess, he told you the story of how he grew up in Rukongai with an old woman that loved him very much," she began. "And that he met me at the academy and felt sorry for me because I was always alone, so he decided to become my first friend. He probably managed to sneak in the story of when we went to a festival together where he treated me like a princess, and when _my_ siblings saw how great he was decided to include him in our family," Rika's eyes watered as the reality of having been decided dawned on her. "He probably talked about the summers we spent together as a family eating watermelon, right? Well guess what? I don't even like watermelon, in fact, he hates it too." The first tears fell from her face and her lips trembled in apprehension. She hit the nail on the head with everything that she said. "He played ya like a fool jus' to tap yer unstable ass. And it looks like he accomplished what he wanted seeing as yer always hanging around him doing god-knows what."

"W-why?"

"So you're right," Akiye conceded. "I don't know him like you do, but I do know of a Kaito that is nothing but a lazy, creepy loser that I found trying to catch fish in bloody clothes and a broken nose. And I know that he followed me without a second though the minute I offered him a chance. He follows my lead, and he's never been able to function outside my jurisdiction. Yer nothing but his toy, once ya stop being useful to his needs, he'll get rid of you too."

Her red orbs focused on the overly dramatic woman sobbing at the other end of the room. Her eyes glinted towards the silver pendant hanging from her neck; it was proof that she had yet to truly forget about her husband. Akiye was aware of the woman's hidden agenda. She did was unstable woman were prone to do after losing their lover or husband, they searched for solace in another man. Anyone would do so long as they filled the void. But she hated that sort of woman most of all, even while not understanding.

"Yer better off crying over yer dead husband than waiting around for Kaito to prove Shuichi's ridiculous accusations." She reached into her sleeve and unwrapped it necklace from her wrist. "Lemme help ya out, does this look familiar?"

The necklace dangled from her fingertips. When the older woman's bloodshot eyes met with the piece of jewelry, her eyes widened.

"Where did you get that?" she demanded.

"Oh, I found it." Akiye marveled at it, remembering how she found it among the cinders of her underground room. She got out from underneath Kaito's head and slipped a cushion to replace her lap "Maybe it'll delude ya enough ta stay away from Kaito. Hell, maybe you'll wanna sleep with me for dirt as well."

"Give that to me!"

Rika stomped over to her, reaching for the necklace when Akiye snatched it out of the way.

Akiye smiled, the maelstrom of events was going pleasantly well. Rika's reactions were just as she had imagined. "How 'bout I tell ya who killed yer husband?"

"I know it was you!" she cried.

"Me?" _How amusing._ "I'm as innocent as yer _fake_ boyfriend."

"You did it, I know it was you, all of you hated Yoshioki-kun…why wouldn't you have done it?"

_She was definitely worth the trouble._

"Ya can try all ya want, but yer little plan was doomed the second ya trusted anyone in my family," Akiye began condescendingly. "Yer pathetic, Tachibana Rika, an' ya know it. Shit, ya should be thanking me. Now that yer hubby's dead, he doesn't have ta put up with yer bullshit anymore—"

Rika slapped her, as hard as possible with every inch of misery she felt after her husband death. She reached her breaking point.

She hesitated, tried catching her breath, but the tears never stopped. She couldn't reach enough resolve to snap back. Instead, she took the things from the ground and stormed out of the house, leaving the doors wide open as he sniffling resonated through the empty streets.

Akiye followed her trail, stopping at the threshold of her home and watched as Rika stumbled down the street. She moved onto the steps, noticing how hysterical the woman became after their discussion. Her cheek stung as she savored the feeling of degrading another.

"Tachibana-chan, you're right!" she shouted, loud enough for her words to echo. "It was me."

Rika fumbled out of sight and she burst into hysterics.

_She'll go crazy, poor woman._ Akiye stepped back, bumping into Kaito, who was standing at the doorway. She slapped the necklace on his torso. "You know what to do."

Kaito took the silver pendant in his hands and bent down to retrieve his zanpakutō sitting against the wall.

He scratched his head while yawning as he walked down the steps and slipped his zanpakutō in his belt. He shunpo'd before she could say anything else.

Akiye slammed the door shut and headed into the garden to climb onto the roof and watch the fireworks Chisato planned for that evening. She told her about them earlier, which was probably the reason for Rika's visit that night, but the woman had gone home.

She pulled her small frame onto the roof and headed to the edge of the entrance where she could see a few other residents sitting with their children expectantly. Naoto was standing by the edge, arms crossed over his chest.

"You were a bit harsh."

"Really? I didn't notice." She plopped down at his side. "Where's Tokiwa?"

"She'll be late."

"What about you?"

"A teensy bit."

Naoto dropped her zanpakutō at her side, letting it clatter before he shunpo'd out of her sight.

Akiye took her blade and unsheathed it, looking over the steel and sliding a finger across it.

"Breathe, Suisen."

* * *

**Suisen**: Narcissus, the flower. (Correct me if I'm wrong.)


	17. The Repercussions

**Chapter XVII:** The Repercussions

Hisagi Shuuhei had felt very awkward in Hibino's presence for the rest of their work day. He could tell the young woman was silently fuming, and he attempted to apologize on Akiye's behalf plenty of times, but found himself being interrupted by her. It might have insulted her, having heard Akiye's crude take on something so trivial—not that he viewed it as such, and he did try to keep his voice down knowing the brown-haired woman was standing outside his home. He walked Hibino home, and on his way back to his he remembered Akiye's invitation to the private firework display. The workload was excruciating, he would have stayed overtime were it not for Hibino's assistance, then he probably might have had to cancel, which he didn't want to do. He wondered how they would spend the evening at the ryokan, and if it would be _alone_ together. He only hoped.

The streets leading towards the ryokan were eerily silent and vacant, but from his vantage point, he could already see a flare of color shoot into the sky—lighting it for seconds before the firework dissipated in the dark night. The whistle was still distant, even as he shunpo'd closer. His eyes followed the wondrous reds and whites as they exploded into colorful spheres. He could see the residents standing on the rooftop from that distance. He search for Akiye's petite frame almost instinctively, surprised to have found her faster than expected. She seemed to have been standing by her older brother with Kaito sitting at her side lighting the sparkler in her hands. For once, he saw her glowing with a natural exuberance, looking as though she were truly enjoying herself.

As the proceeding firework was sent billowing through the air, exploding into the night, he heard a deafening screech. It sounded like a woman screaming, the voice growing weaker, but he heard it wondering if he had been the only one. The residents on the ryokan looked too absorbed by the display, the noise too loud for them to have heard it. He took one step back, pinpointing the sound and grabbing a hold of a presence farther from the ryokan.

It was enough of a lead him straight to the source in one swift shunpo. He arrived with his zanpakutō drawn at the disturbing squelch of a blade being removed from the limp body lying on the floor. His eyes traveled over the blood-stained concrete and just as his eyes ventured to the person standing by the body, whose face was hidden well behind the shadows, the silhouette of the man vanished.

"What the—"

A sharp pain shot through him, a sleek blade stabbed through his body the gleaming sword reflecting his surroundings just before it was pulled out. He turned back, the ache that spread through his form immobilizing him, forcing him to drop his sword, and his eyes to go wide.

He saw nothing but the silhouette of a man. There was no form to him, no face—only darkness. When he blinked, it was gone.

Shuuhei fell to the ground, unable to stand his ground, breathing heavily after the wound managed to hit one of his lungs. He felt the blood pouring from it, trickling into his mouth just as he was losing consciousness.

He recognized the victim. She was no stranger.

* * *

Once the firework display ended, Chisato forced Akiye into helping her clean up after everyone before letting her storm back inside. Naoto and Kaito were both indoors by then, the youngest male lazing around the living room while the oldest tried getting dinner ready before Tokiwa returned from her secret rendezvous. When Akiye trudged up the steps of her home, not sure if she was bothered or glad that Shuuhei didn't show up to the ryokan, and opened the shoji screen to enter through the kitchen, a sweet and spicy mixture of Naoto's food wafted out.

She took a deep breath, already savoring whatever he had cooking as she removed her sandals and entered. She shut the door behind her, barely regarding the white-haired man, and ventured further inside to greet Kaito, who was rolling around the tatami mats like a dog with fleas. She ignored him instead, heading straight towards her bedroom to dump her sandals and return to ask a billion questions about her older brother's cuisine.

She changed clothes and washed her hands before joining them.

"Kai, could you set the table?"

"No," was Kaito's uninterested reply.

"I'll do it," Akiye volunteered, heading in to the kitchen to take the plates Naoto left on the counter.

She heard the blond scrambling off the ground and stomping into the kitchen with a large smile, taking the plates before she had a chance. "Never mind," he said passively. "Let me do it."

Kaito slipped past her and she followed him with an even gaze, listening to Naoto humming an old song beneath his breath as he finished cooking the meat he planned on serving. Even though they seemed to be following some sort of natural sequence of events that looked and felt no different than usual; she could almost taste the deception in the air—smell it. She wouldn't let them play her like a fool.

Akiye leaned against the threshold, eyes watching both brothers intently as she waited for Kaito to join them in the kitchen. When he did, she snapped the door shut behind him, garnering their attention almost immediately.

"You two are acting awfully strange," she muttered calmly. "I hope you're not hiding anything from me."

Naoto shook the pan over the fire, letting the meat sizzle as he moved it about, his eyes venturing from his food to her plenty of times. "You see…"

Kaito had taken the next set of plates, but set them down after hearing Naoto speak. "Something happened," he interjected. "Something very serious."

"Something you're not going to like at all," Naoto continued, turning away.

"It's something that'll make you very angry." Kaito, too, looked away from her.

Not knowing probably irked her more than the fact that they did something idiotic. "What is it?"

"Well," Naoto began passively. "We did everything you told us to do in a situation like that, so you really can't be too mad at us."

"But we were out of place," Kaito argued with a frown.

"No, we were in the right."

Her patience was growing thin just listening to the two argue back and forth, neither making any sense. She tried following the conversation as best as she could, tentatively filling in the blanks they sputtered on about. She attempted to communicate with her zanpakutō, but he took a neutral side to their current predicament and blocked her contact out completely.

"Stop arguing and tell me this instant!"

Naoto and Kaito grew silent, staring bug-eyed at her with evident reluctance.

"You see—"

"No, I don't see idiot! Get to talking!" she snapped.

The two once again grew quiet, eerily so, and they had gotten on her last nerve. As she took the first few threatening steps forward to beat the truth out of them, the front door slid open and Tokiwa's dreamy voice reached their ears.

"I'm home!" she called.

Her brothers seemed infinitely grateful for the redhead's sudden appearance, while Akiye only grew livid.

Tokiwa opened the kitchen door, taking in the scent of the strong and sweet spices. Her face was positively glowing. "It smells wonderful in here, what are you making?" She looked to Naoto, for the first time civilly.

Akiye didn't stay with them. She stormed past them with a cold disposition that piqued her cheerful sister's interest. "I'll be eating in my bedroom," she mumbled beneath her breath, storming right back into the hallway and into her room.

She had already been bothered by the lieutenant's no-show, finding out her brothers were hiding something from her only added onto her frustration.

* * *

Akiye left her home earlier that morning to the chime of news spreading through Seireitei like wildfire. She hardly cared for whatever gossip was being told and turned up at her division to meet with Ikeda Shuichi for their continued collaboration. Upon entering, the entire room went silent and the nosy Onmitsukidō approached her with a predatory smirk, as though he caught her with a bloody knife. She merely stared at him uninterested until he stopped looping circles around her workplace so she could take a seat. Her feet were actually aching from the long walk.

He slapped his hand over the table. It sounded like it hurt him more than the metal surface. "How'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

His teeth clenched and eyes narrowed. "It."

"I usually need a partner," she answered cynically with a smirk to match.

He rolled his eyes, probably regretting what he just said. He was quick to correct himself. "I heard about Tachibana Rika."

"What about her?"

"She was murdered yesterday evening."

Akiye stared at the man dumbfounded. "You think I did it?"

"I _know _you did it."

"I was at a firework display at the ryokan; ask the owner, she saw me there the entire evening," she said lightly, wondering how Kaito would take the news when he found out. "Besides, I even met with Rika for a few minutes before she left."

"What about the lieutenant?" one of the girl's from the group spoke up. "He was wounded too."

"Lieutenant?"

"Lieutenant Hisagi is severely wounded," Shuichi stated darkly.

Akiye felt the color drain from her face and tried to mask it, but the conscious beating of her heart had her jittery. "What?"

The girl who had spoken nodded grimly. "Fourth Division can't seem to heal him."

She scoffed. "If Fourth Division can't heal him, then what the hell are they there for?"

"You seem to be taking it seriously."

She shot a glare at Shuichi before taking a bag from her worktable and storming out.

"Where do you think you're going?"

She ignored him, slipping out of the room and rushing down the hallway. The feeling creeping over her felt odd. She couldn't shake it. She actually felt as though she were…_worried_ about Shuuhei's wellbeing. Everything made sense. He ended up getting dragged into that mess, which was probably the reason to his no-show. The anger she held towards him dissipated. He wouldn't leave her there without having a perfectly good reason, or so she hoped.

She planned on heading straight to Fourth Division to ask about his wellbeing when Captain Kurotsuchi emerged from his lab. She nearly ransacked into him, but ended up skidding to a halt, catching the man's unwanted attention.

"There you are," he said, uninterested.

"I'm in a hurry," she said, attempting to move around him when he grabbed her by the shoulder and jerked her back. She fought the necessity to roll her eyes.

"I need you to go to Fourth Division. It seems they can't heal a simple stab wound," he began condescendingly and irked. "The fact that they were at least smart enough to summon me, instead, means they aren't complete imbeciles. Captain Four claimed that healing kidō only worsened that lieutenant's condition." He shot a sharp glare at her uninterested expression. "That man is of no interest to me. It's not worth my trip over there, so you will be sent in my stead."

If she looked interested, he may rescind the order and ask Nemu to go instead, so she kept that bland, reluctant expression on her face. "I'm only stopping by. I have things to take care of."

Kurotsuchi Mayuri didn't seem to care very much about what plans she hoped to take care of seeing as he merely walked back into his lab, muttering insults directed at how useless everyone was.

Akiye took advantage of the situation, taking the hall at a lethargic pace, but when she rounded the intersection she shunpo'd to make the trip much faster.

She arrived at Fourth Division shortly, her bag slung over her shoulder and a straight face. She was greeted by a rather timid young man with short black hair that she never seen before in her life. She figured men like him tended to blend into the wall even if they didn't try.

"I'm here from Twelfth Division," she stated. "Do I have to see your captain about it?"

He nodded wearily. "The captain's inside. Would you like me to—?"

"Yes."

"This way, please."

She followed the timid man towards the room in question where the stench of blood seemed to have wafted into her nostrils, stinging. Captain Unohana Retsu of Fourth Division had emerged from the hallway with her lieutenant in tow wearing a similar grim expression. The dark-haired captain exchanged glances with Kotetsu Isane before meeting the gaze of her timid subordinate.

"Captain Unohana, a representative of Twelfth Division has arrived."

The woman smiled kindly, sending off her lieutenant and thanking Hanataro before turning to Akiye for some sort of explanation.

"Kurogane Akiye," she introduced, as respectfully as possible. "Captain Kurotsuchi sent me in his stead, if that's fine with you."

"I'm sure your captain has great faith in your ability if he sent you," Captain Unohana said.

_He's incredibly unmotivated in terms of collaborating in another's benefit_, she wanted to say, but merely smiled in response. "My captain already took care of filling me into all the details, all I need to see is the patient."

"Please follow me."

Captain Unohana rounded the corner and ventured into a long hallway. Akiye followed suit, holding her bag firmly as she expected to see the worse. She could already imagine the worst, and it wasn't very welcoming. She was normally very interested in watching others struggling to grasp the bit of life left in them because it was amusing to see, but thinking about in that sense when it involved Hisagi Shuuhei made her stomach sick. She managed to keep a straight face following behind the captain, as she reiterated a few important details she should take into account. He had a punctured lung, making it difficult for him to breathe or stay relatively calm for that matter, healing kidō worked to worsen the wound rather than fix it, his nervous system seemed to have been obstructed when the blow was delivered causing it to flicker between shutting down or not, and that he had gone through plenty blood transfusion overnight.

"I made sure to issue every sort of test possible," she continued. "There were no drugs in his system and aside from the punctured lung, the loss of blood, and a small concussion there isn't anything wrong with him."

"And because healing kidō had reverse effects…"

"I suspected that there must be something I cannot see or understand that is causing it," she finished, stopping in front of the room that had the stringent metallic smell of blood. "We have been giving him painkillers for the past few hours to ensure the pain doesn't kill him before his wounds do."

"How much longer does he…?"

"Three hours," she answered darkly, sliding open the door to reveal the large room. "Since the blood transfusions aren't being entirely accepted by his body, it's safe to assume."

_Well I'll be damned._


	18. Romance Brewing

**Chapter XVIII**: Romance Brewing

Captain Unohana slid open the shoji screen into Shuuhei's room and stepped aside for her to enter first. Akiye did so, with a curt nod, and scanned every nook and cranny of the large room. She understood every bit of equipment and supplies there, and felt smug about her knowledge. She waltzed into that room with enough confidence to fill it, sure of her ability to be able to stabilize Hisagi Shuuhei's condition. She found the feverish man on the bed nearest to the window. He was still in his filthy, torn hakama with a bandaged torso, though the blotches of blood had already managed to seep through, and he was attached to a respiratory device.

"His bandages had been change before your arrival," the captain commented. "We can only do so many transfusions before his body begins rejecting them."

"I'll have to see the results of every test you've ran, if possible," she said, approaching his bedside with a careful, calculating gaze.

"I'll ask Isane to fetch those for you." She heard Captain Unohana's retreating footsteps. "I'll leave him in your hands."

Akiye waited for the door to shut before she went about the room fiddling with every instrument available and tossing her bag onto the nearest table. _I'm butchering that asshole._ Her eyes narrowed when she made contact with Shuuhei and she drug her feet when approaching him again. She moved things around, making enough noise to make him turn to face her with one eye open. _Painkillers don't seem to be working, either._

"Aki…ye…?" he barely managed.

"I'd shut up if I were you," she mumbled, reaching for a pair of small scissors to cut through the gauze. "Ya might hurt yerself."

His eyes remained on her, expectant and apologetic. She hoped he would have been too busy trying not to die than pay attention to his surroundings, which haven't changed for the last ten hours. She shrugged and dealt with it, snipping though the bandages and carefully pulling them from his skin. She reached for the cloth sitting at his side, drenched in perspiration and water, and used it to cover the flesh wound after pulling apart the gauze.

"Since you're up, I'll take care of asking you certain details about your condition," she began, looking at the gapping abrasion before putting pressure on it. He groaned in response. "Nod yes or no, easy, aint it?"

He nodded his head slowly.

"Good," she said. "Are the painkillers working, correct?"

He shook his head weakly.

"Figures," she muttered. "Nothing that contributes to closing the wound should work." She gathered all the information in her head and thought through it clearly while analyzing his wound in detail. "I heard you had a concussion. Did you experience vomiting?"

He gave a nod.

Dizziness seemed to be a given.

Akiye stopped asking questions afterward. She went back to her bag, taking it and dropping it on the table beside him. She pulled it open, taking out all sort of tools to use to further their oblivious standing when Fourth Division's lieutenant turned up with the things she requested.

"Captain Unohana asked me to stay in case you needed assistance."

"I can assure you that me being here is enough," she answered, looking over the results for anything strange that stood out.

"Ah. Okay. Please excuse me."

She dropped the crumpled paper over her shoulder and looked to Shuuhei. "It's a shame sedatives don't work, might have saved you the pain you'll be experiencing for the next half hour."

A sharp scalpel was enough to have him fearing for his life.

* * *

After a lengthy, seemingly idle procedure, Akiye found a way to counter the invisible substance blocking out kidō and healing in general. The counteractive measures she decided on developing took a number of tries to acquire the best response. The first few attempts resulted horribly. Shuuhei's body rejected each one upon contact, oftentimes regurgitating the solution (onto her new shihakusho, no less) and a good share of blood from his punctured lungs. She created three risky remedies from the ones she already had, continued experimenting on the man's nearly lifeless form until the final concoction worked. She understood the risk and had felt the pressure accumulating in her chest as she bid her time, but it worked. All stakes had been pinned against it, and when the man was forced to stomach the solution—all restricts were lifted against healing kidō.

Akiye healed him with the expansive knowledge she had in kidō and all its forms and bandaged him up. The relief setting in as she left the unconscious, but living, lieutenant in the room with a duplicate concoction at his side, along with instructions on how to create another, and took a deep breath.

She met with Lieutenant Kotetsu on her way out and assured her that the man would live to see tomorrow and the next with a hint of cynicism.

Afterward, Akiye headed home to change and probably bathe where she expected to greet an empty home with only her pets there for her to speak to. When she arrived, she found all three of her siblings sitting around the table playing cards and eating potato chips from a large bowl at the center.

Tokiwa curiously looked up, grabbing a handful of chips and stared at her little sister surprised.

"Exactly, why is there a family reunion I wasn't aware of?" she asked, drawing a small circle in the air.

"Come join us," Tokiwa said, gesturing for her to take a seat beside her.

"I need to get to Twelfth Division within the hour," Akiye stated, heading towards her bedroom, irked.

Was she the only fool that had to work that day while her siblings—including her uptight sister—took the rest of the day off in order to eat bad chips and play cards? She felt angry at everything—everyone without exception. She stormed into her bedroom without another word, tugged off her dirty shihakusho and searched for another hastily. She was expected to report to her captain and continue her work on the investigations while probably autopsying Tachibana Rika's body in search for reiatsu particles that could lead to the murderer. It was probably just as useless as the other findings they had.

Her eyes met with Squishy and Rosey's form and narrowed. She took her tarantula's glass container and stormed out of her room like a raging lunatic.

"Which one of you did it?" she demanded, looking at her brothers in particular.

"Akiye, why exactly are you naked?" Tokiwa raised her eyebrows, perplexed.

"That's beside the point," she snapped, ignoring her naked visage just as her brothers learned to do. "So, which one of you did it?"

Tokiwa merely shrugged. "Did what?"

She shook the tarantula's container, pushing it in front of Kaito's face and then to Naoto's. "Which one of you pissed off Rosey?" she asked again, gritting her teeth. "She was fine this morning, now she's in a very foul mood!"

Tokiwa took a long look at her eight-legged pet rock and tilted her head, shrugging it off. "Well, it looks kinda bothered I suppose…"

Kaito and Naoto remained silent for a long while, locking eyes and exchanging pleading looks before the two referred back to her.

"Well, you see," Naoto began slowly, keeping his voice even. "It was just staring at me."

"So, he poked it," Kaito blabbed.

"Kaito!"

"She's staring at me!"

"Don't just say whatever you want, idiot!"

Akiye shoved Rosey's container into Kaito's hands and rushed back into her room remembering she was on fixed time. She pulled on her extra shihakusho and left her bedroom in a flash, turning to Naoto on her way off with a firm glare. "You and I are going to have an excruciatingly long conversation when I return home tonight."

"I swear it wasn't my intention!"

She didn't bother answering and rushed back to her division where she could already tell would be an insufferable mess. Everything only continued getting horrible; she didn't expect it to be any better by the time she arrived to a very hostile environment. She merely added onto the standoffishness by gracing everyone with her unwanted presence.

Akiye worked around the hostility, acting as she always did. She spent a lot of that time ignoring Ikeda Shuichi to the point the bastard started trying to get a confession out of her that didn't existed as means to annoy her. The most interesting thing that could come out of her mouth at the time was a slur of obscenities that would surely insult him more than he annoyed her.

She kept her volatile obscenities to herself, kept her head straight for the rest of the day, and managed another set of excruciating work hours before finally heading home.

* * *

Naoto skipped two days of work on illness, though Captain Soifon knew better the minute she had seen him. He wasn't necessarily sick. He couldn't move much for the entirety of the first day, no walking and hardly any complaints, and during the second, he felt slightly better. Akiye seemed more exuberant after beating him to a bloody pulp, and not once felt a cinch of remorse for the bandaged man whenever he whimpered like a wounded animal. She wasn't only happy about having done what she did to her brother, but also knowing that Hisagi Shuuhei was doing much better than he had the time she saw him. The days had passed quickly after Naoto's misfortune, and Tokiwa had taken to offer Akiye something to drink before she went to bed every evening. Kaito was still mourning Tachibana's loss, and without him available to her, there was nothing else to do than get to bed early.

Tokiwa entertained her to various subjects, understanding the two had completely different hobbies and that beauty parlor stories hardly interested her, but they managed to carry a conversation every evening. Her sister tended to bombard her with questions about Hisagi Shuuhei after a slip of the tongue of Kaito's behalf informed her that she made frequent visits. She played them off as regular, doctoral visits to ensure his full recovery considering she had been involved in its success, but Tokiwa knew better. She read people better than given credit for, and although she seemed to be the most difficult subject, after years of sharing a home…she found a way.

"You aren't fooling around with him, are you?" asked Tokiwa, setting down a mug of warm black tea.

Akiye flipped through a notebook full of concoctions she had created since the start of her career in Twelfth Division and set it on the table, opened onto a blank page. "That meat ya cooked was absolutely delicious, nee-chan."

"You're avoiding the question."

"What question?"

Tokiwa frowned deeply, sending hostile signals that she picked up in an instant. "Lieutenant Hisagi, your pursuit of him isn't a game to anger Hibino, is it?"

Hibino had been dropped out of the equation weeks ago, but it was like Tokiwa to be old-fashioned and not up to date on current events. "Depends on popular demand," she answered smartly. "If people would rather perceive my actions as selfish and cruel towards Hibino, by all means, but if you choose to believe my nonexistent connection to Hisagi Shuuhei is more than just a childish way of ruining Hibino's life, feel free to interpret it as such. By all means, I say, by all means." She gestured moronically, taking a stand and bundling up her notebook under her arm and took her leave.

"Denial looks horrible on you!" yelled Tokiwa from the room as she departed.

Akiye smirked. "I'm a genius; I have no use for denial."

She merely slipped into her bedroom before the conversation took a complicated turn. She dropped her notebook onto a stack on her desk, fed her pets, took her warmest blanket from the corner and settled onto her futon. A few days from then, she had to meet Atsuya as Iko, though she had stayed as far away from her alter-ego as long as she could…the man wouldn't take no for an answer. She lay on her stomach, counting the seconds before she'd have to return to her second life, closing her eyes while inwardly wishing for a miraculous excuse.

She did not possess the concentration necessary to carry out the job. Even if Atsuya knew who she was outside her role of Iko did not mean he would be able to tolerate her bottled up resentment and skyrocketing stress levels. Kurotsuchi certainly knew how to overwork a girl.

Naoto footsteps flitted through the hallway, his voice chiming to greet the redhead still sitting where she left her. She heard the two speaking clearly—it was the only time she felt guiltless about eavesdropping.

"How's your secret love affair?" asked Naoto jokingly.

"Quit being an idiot," answered Tokiwa begrudgingly.

Akiye felt her lips quirk upward at the playful tones and the muffled sounds of their voices through the thin walls.

"Did Aki just go to bed?" her brother questioned.

"She used the genius card and decided sleep was much more important than girl talk."

"We can girl talk."

"Yes, we can, but you see, there's a problem with that—"

"I can dress as a woman if that helps ease your unwillingness."

"No," she snapped before easing into a calmer tone. "It's fine, regardless."

"What sort of inquiry has our Aki-chan been avoiding?"

"I suspect our _darling child_ has a crush."

Oh, she hated when they lapsed into figurative mother-father roles and shared conversation concerning their children (Kaito and herself).

"A crush, you say?" Naoto sounded aghast and she perfectly pictured his shocked expression. "On who?"

"Lieutenant Hisagi."

"How dare he? I was confident to think all they had had been a meaningless friendship based on her own ideals, but now it's personal. He can't possibly like her, right?"

"Haven't you seen the way he looks at her?"

"By God, must we blind him?"

_Drama queen_, she thought as she noted the pitch in their tones had gotten higher.

"Naoto, please, it's about time she's sparked an interest for the opposite sex after avoiding it like the plague for years. And, considering all the other choice men around, Hisagi Shuuhei is exemplary. If the feeling is mutual, you should toss aside that sister complex of yours and let her learn a thing or two from that man."

She heard Naoto's vehement whining as she drifted into deep slumber. The moment her head hit the pillow, it had been over. She never lasted long.

* * *

Akiye snuck out of her workplace before she took her usual break that day. Shuichi pestered her until she snapped and threatened to shove a pair of scissors down his throat. The meaningless threat had been exaggerated to immeasurable proportions since Shuichi, in his own right, was a distrustful, antagonist drama queen. He felt especially smug after playing the victim, feigning to admit to the verbal abuse he subjected her to along with the wild accusations, and enjoyed the sharp smack she received from her captain for causing the racket. The peculiar man had been in the middle of an important experiment until the sounds from her workplace managed to reach his ears, disrupting his concentration. And lately, with each passing day, she had grown moody.

In order to avoid reprisal, she slipped out of the hectic environment. She breathed the crisp air as she wallowed in the streets, haunting them like a spirit, exuding the madness threatening to asphyxiate her. She progressively started feeling her mood change the minute she helped Hisagi Shuuhei survive. Everything seemed to have gone downhill from then.

Every part of her life, henceforth, lacked premise and direction. It seemed unlike her to wander about without any idea what to expect. She wasn't necessarily a fan of the unexpected. In fact, she hated it. That's why she had chosen to plan ahead. Then horrible things happened to knock her out of clockwork and into a raging storm she couldn't tame.

With an exhausted sigh, Akiye reached for a ribbon in her pocket and used it to tie her curly mass of hair into a simple knot atop her head. She removed her glasses and wiped the lenses cleaned until the foggy blotches cleared up. She took a few hesitant steps towards her home, to enjoy the rest of her break with much needed slumber. Finding leads from Tachibana's corpse was like finding a needle in a haystack, nearly impossible. But because it was imperative in their ongoing case, coming up with empty hands was simply not an option. She had committed the same mistake various times, reevaluated calculations to prove a nonexistent connection to this mystery murder, but no matter how hard she tried or how much time she invested into the impossibility…she was only humiliated.

She turned away from that direction and took on firm step towards Fourth Division. She owed Shuuhei for surviving the attack. Without the obstruction figured out, her work may have been a lot more strenuous, but even with it…the difficulty lingered.

Akiye arrived at Fourth Division, greeted by a cacophony of wounded barbarians from Eleventh Division hooting and pestering the weaker members of a few returning healing units. Her eyes scanned the brutes sitting outside, recognizing few that turned to glare and whisper as she passed. Some mentioned her being Kaito's younger sister, others called her an outcast from Twelfth, but whatever they called her, with all their ill will, she felt smothered by their compliments.

How long had it been since she had just been referred to as Kaito's sister or an outcast? Lately, people knew her for spending time with Hisagi Shuuhei—"the one he took to _so-so restaurant _at _so-so time_."

She walked towards his room, already been given permission to visit as frequently as desired from the captain of the division. Yamada Hanataro was the only member wandering the halls; everyone else seemed preoccupied with the influx of idiots outside. He greeted her with a nod and she gave him an awkward stare as she moved past him toward the lieutenant's room.

She didn't bother knocking when she arrived, merely slid the door open enough to slipped inside and greet the cleanliness of the room with light apprehension. She expected to see the lieutenant an unconscious mess, but instead found him sitting with a smile gracing his lips.

"Akiye, I didn't think you'd visit."

It was the first time she'd caught him awake. "I must have stumbled into the wrong room."

"Oh." He looked disappointed.

A gnawing in her stomach gave her a healthy push forward. "I can stay, if you wish."

"If you have time," he answered.

Akiye shut the door behind her and searched the room for a spare chair, when she didn't find one she shot a look at the lieutenant. He freely interpreted it, moving towards the other edge to give her enough room to sit down. She plopped down beside him, taking the pillow behind him and fluffing it.

"What are you doing?"

"I make great bed conversation, trust me," she said evocatively, pulling off her waraji and slipping underneath the sheets lying down.

"Really?" he asked, amused.

"Definitely," she answered with a wink. "Come join me."

"You sure?"

"You're feeling much better, I presume?" He nodded. "Then, ya shouldn't have much trouble sharing some space."

Shuuhei reclined slowly until his head was on the same pillow, eyes glued to the ceiling as she settled onto a comfortable position. Her hand brushed against his forearm accidentally and he seemed to have tensed. She gave him room for comfort and removed her glasses once the edges were irritating the side of her face. She rolled onto her side with a sly smile on her lips as she looked over Shuuhei's blurred form.

He shifted onto his side as best he could with a pained groaned.

"Don't hurt yourself."

He chuckled. "I'll try."

"Do ya feel any better?"

"Captain Unohana said I'm healing quickly."

"Yeah, but yer still gonna stay a while longer."

He sighed. "I know. That doesn't mean I can't hope to get out faster."

"Yer right," she said, closing her eyes and yawning.

He watched her drift in and out of slumber easily as the conversation concluded. The room was silent aside the rustling of leaves and the boisterous idiots outside. Her body definitely found comfort in the warmth his body had left behind and she selfishly acknowledged the quick thump against her ribs.

His fingers gingerly swept across the surface of her hand when he felt she was sleeping. He called out to her, a mere whisper that lingered in her thoughts and the soft brush of his breath as it flitted through the loose strands of hair framing her face. She remained still, breathing easy, and enjoyed his touch against her horripilated skin. He caressed her face, fingers running over her messy hair and shaping the contours of her face and running over the curve of her neck. She might have been dreaming at that point. Shuuhei had never been so bold.

"Akiye," he whispered. His voice seemed much closer than it had before, his fingers curling over the back of her neck, and his breath besides her face.

"Hmm."

It felt exactly like a dream, yet she refused to open her eyes. If she saw a blur, it was reality, but if her vision was prefect, she was definitely dreaming. She didn't want to crush that lightened sense that encased her that moment. Her moodiness was long forgotten as she lay besides Shuuhei with his face inches from hers. She could feel him.

"May I…?"

She didn't catch that final phrase and hoped to ask him to repeat himself.

_Too much of a hassle_, she thought lazily. "Mm-kay," she muttered weakly.

It was only a matter of seconds before feeling the rough texture of his lips upon hers that her eyes snapped open to the blurred visuals before them. She jolted when he moved his hand from the nape of her neck to the side and pulled away from the seemingly _consensual _kiss.

She clasped his hand tightly before he could remove it, her lips searing after slight contact. "That'll be yer freebee," she whispered, inching closer to him, "the next, is mine."

He caught the hint far before she could make the mistake of missing and guided her face towards his own. She kissed him hard, showing her true craving. She always wanted to see what it felt like sober because kissing drunkenly could feel heavenly whether the partner was good at it or not. And he showed his skill quite….endearingly as his lips crushed against hers in equal aggression.

From then, everything was a congenial blur. Things started out seemingly harmless, but with time and progression between the lip lock, they began resembling wild beasts. The passion had driven them to a place neither was familiar with together, a world where every sensible touch lighted an old fire within them. Hands were everywhere, lips never separated, and there had been plenty of shifting about the mattress done during that fervor.

When the interruption happened, both nearly jumped out of their skin. They hadn't heard the light rasping against the door or when it was opened, but they were in time to hear a surprised gasped from Lieutenant Kotetsu.

Akiye pushed off his chest, lightheaded from the rush and breathing heavily, as she patted down the mattress for her glasses. Once she slipped them on, took in the shocked look on the silver-haired lieutenant's to the guilt registered on Shuuhei, did she realize what occurred, as did everyone else.

"I'll come back later," the woman said, a bit jumpy as she rushed out of the room and securely shut the door behind her.

Akiye climbed off the injured lieutenant and hopped off the bed. The confusion setting in and the mist in her mind clearing to the reality of what had just occurred—she kissed Hisagi Shuuhei in ardor. She had done it and enjoyed it. In fact, she was sure doing it again wouldn't be a problem. She could probably do it a thousand times and not regret it, but she played the role particularly well.

"I should get going. I have a lot of work today," she said, set on ignoring anything he had to say as she slid the door opened without turning back.

"Akiye, wait—"

She slammed the door shut and hurried off before she fully displayed her emotions. Her cheeks had were tinged pink with mortification. She had been fine with it otherwise, until they were incidentally caught by Lieutenant Kotetsu.

* * *

The Screaming Lotus Place was teeming with shinigami that evening. Kishi mentioned having drinks at half price including a new menu for everyone to enjoy, which is why in the overabundance of people, Akiye was able to recognize a number of faces. She entered dressed as Iko in a scenic, dark, silhouetted kimono, hair curled into sleek ringlets and lips colored a deep cherry. Eyes followed her in scrutiny as she propped herself onto one of the empty stools in front of the bar. She had a half an hour before meeting Atsuya at the usual place, and she hoped to have a decent conversation with Lala before taking on the job. She needed to vent a share of personal discrepancies and most of all needed an opinion towards a pestering thought.

Kishi approached her with a proud grin, wiping down a glass. "Good evening, Iko-san."

She smiled kindly. "Good evening."

"Should I get you the usual?"

"Yes, of course."

Kishi disappeared from her sight to prepare her drink. She turned to the man sitting on the stool beside her, noticed how he had looked at her, and her lips quirked into a deeper smile. The older gentleman tore his gaze away, going back to the conversation he was having with a young woman at his side.

Kishi returned shortly after with a tall glass of alcohol and set it before her. "Enjoy."

"Is Lala-san in?"

He moved back to her. "Should I call her?"

"Yes, I have something to discuss with you both."

Kishi took notice of the seriousness of the subject and nodded firmly, abandoning his post at the bar and patting a younger looking man standing outside. The awkward man jolted upon contact and moved into fill for his superior's post, taking the first few orders from a few new guests as Kishi slipped into the back room to call Lala.

She settled into her seat, patiently waiting as she took tentative sips of the alcohol. She was too lost in thought to pay attention to her surroundings, let alone notice a familiar face take a seat beside her. Incidentally, she turned, eyes scanning the crowd in front of the backdoor. She had her drink in her hand, rim against her lips taking a larger gulp when she heard her name.

"Kurogane?"

Forgetting her disguise, she turned to see Abarai Renji staring back at her with an arched eyebrow.

The constriction of the kimono brought her back to reality and the glass slipped from her fingertips, thudding hard against the surface of the counter as the alcohol spilled onto her kimono. Some managing to splash on the lieutenant besides her since both bolted out of their seats, crushing into each other hard enough to knock her out of balance. Her arms flailed and she yelped before the redhead reached for her arm, catching her before she fell.

"Shit," she cursed, jerking from his grasp and taking a towel from the counter to dab away the damage from the pricey kimono. She managed as much as she could before tossing it to Renji indifferently. "Here."

"Are you drunk?"

"No. I'm not," she seethed. _I must have the worst luck ever—wait_.

She lifted her gaze to Renji, who had dropped the towel onto the counter with a frown, his eyes meeting hers. The ambience going awkward and tense as a smile appeared on her face and she pointed at him.

"You knew, huh?"

He remained quiet for a short while before guiltily admitting. "Yes."

Lala and Kishi emerged from the backroom and approached Akiye and Renji who were exchanging glances.

"I'm here. What do you need to talk about?" asked Lala, planting both hands onto the counter.

Akiye heard her, but forgot to answer. There were pressing matters at hand, some she couldn't ignore. "Abarai Renji, you and I, we have to talk."


	19. Missing Details

**Chapter XIX**: Missing Details

Akiye had no trouble coaxing Renji into a stroll. He knew to follow her out the tavern the minute she stepped out, no questions asked. She hadn't spoken a word since they started into a busy street, and he kept his mouth shut to avoid making things anymore awkward.

"Kurogane—"

"Stop being a nuisance." She halted, turning to him with a glare.

He stared, confused. "What did I do?"

She wasn't thinking clearly anymore. How long had it been since the last time she had?

She shook her head instead. "Keep yer trap shut 'bout this."

The long silence that followed had snaked around her body and constricted her as she took a deep, shuddering breath to conceal her growing frustration. Their surroundings were still fairly crowded, so she continued on their walk, hearing Renji's footsteps behind her.

"Abarai-san," she called through clenched teeth.

"Yes, Kuro—"

"Iko-sama," she corrected steely.

"Yes, Iko-sama," he repeated, confusion dripping from his tone. Yet he was as guilty.

"Accompany me home."

It hardly sounded like a request; he didn't need confirmation to understand that.

Akiye pulled out her fake glasses, slipped them on, tugged off the ribbon in her hair and ran her fingers through it to make a mess of it. She had stupidly wore her shihakusho underneath that evening and inwardly decided that whenever they reached a more desolate area, she could discard the formal clothing.

When they crossed into an emptier street, her plans were never realized. She barely gave Renji enough time to react before she grabbed a hold of him and shoved him into the nearest building. He cringed, opening his mouth in protest when she silenced him.

"Why the fuck would you tell anyone?" she demanded, knowing that long silence said it all.

"I…I'm sorry!"

"Did you tell Tokiwa?"

"No! I couldn't tell her."

That appeased her in time for her to notice the blush on his face and the reason behind it. She hadn't felt her body move so close to him during that session and was sure threatening him was only a bit of warning.

Her eyes narrowed. "Who did you tell?"

"I didn't tell," he went on. "It just…sorta…slipped out."

"Blabbermouth," she drawled, dropping her grip on him. "Ya always struck me as the type that'd go 'round dillydallying before, '_oops, I accidentally told something I shouldn't have._'"

"You really are rude—damnit, Kurogane!"

"Shut up!" she ordered, dropping her leg after kicking him in the shin and leading the way once more with a deep frown. When Renji stopped following, she turned to face him. "Oi."

"I got it already."

"Yeah. That's right."

"…And bossy," he murmured.

"You wanna die, Abarai?"

* * *

Renji stayed silent for the rest of the walk to the ryokan.

Strangely enough, the entire house was empty. She stormed inside, ignoring Chisato's scrutinizing gaze as she dragged the lieutenant indoors and shut the door behind then.

"Who did ya blab to?"

"Captain Kuchiki."

Her anger flared. "Who else?"

He dragged on a bit before answering. "Hinamori."

She nodded, mostly to herself. _Hinamori I can deal with._

"…And, I think Kira overheard."

"Overheard, you say?"

He nodded.

"Anyone else?"

He shook his head.

"Good," she said, dropping down to a seat. "_Terrific_."

Awkward silence.

"Exactly what do you do?"

"Sleep with old, rich men."

He kept his trap shut, his face expressing his view of the situation.

"Disgusting," she answered for him, "I know. Pay's good though. I can get my hands on fancier equipment."

"For your research?"

"Yeah."

"Can I see it?" he asked after a lengthy silence.

He couldn't deny his pestering curiosity. He always had an itching to see the sort of things that kept Akiye occupied. Tokiwa talked about her the most, the prodigy of the family, she'd call her, and mentioned how much time she spent making little knickknacks for them to enjoy.

Then again, he wouldn't feel too disappointed if she objected. It seemed private.

She stared at him awkwardly, mouth agape. "Ya wanna see me screw old, rich men?"

He bristled. "No! Your research! That's disgusting!"

"Oh."

Akiye pouted, a bit childishly. "Ya really wanna see it?"

"Yeah."

She stumbled to her feet, crossed the room and opened the door to the backyard garden. "Hurry up."

He followed her outside to the cottage sitting among the withering plants in the garden, stepping out in front of her when he heard the door shut abruptly. A rush of steps followed and he panicked. "Kurogane!"

He checked the door. Jammed.

He eventually heard the sound of Tokiwa and Naoto voices from within the house, making him freeze. What the hell would he do standing in the middle of the garden without as much as a plausible explanation?

"Aki-tan!" called Naoto.

"Oh, she's in?" answered Tokiwa. "I thought she'd go out this evening."

"Her zanpakutō's by the door."

"Oh."

Akiye emerged from the bathroom, having finished washing all the makeup from her face and dressed into a yukata.

Tokiwa rummaged through the kitchen while Naoto irritated her with his presence. She wasn't in good terms with him at the moment, and he failed to fix their teetering relationship.

"Where'd ya two go?" She lounged in the living room, stretching out her tired limbs.

"I just returned from a mission, aren't you proud of me?" Naoto grinned.

"No."

He frowned instantly.

"I went to buy groceries. Kaito seems to have eaten everything since Tachibana's death."

"He's also a growing boy," Naoto added.

"He's also a bit of a drama queen," Akiye murmured scathingly.

Her brother shot her a no-nonsense glare that made her roll her eyes.

"I think her death really affected him," Tokiwa continued. "I haven't seen him this upset since Aki killed his cat."

"It died on its own," she defended.

It wasn't her fault the furball couldn't handle a few modifications.

"Has he talked to either one of you?"

Naoto and Akiye shook their heads, though they were in the adjacent room.

"Hmm, I should have a conversation with him."

_Save yourself the trouble._

"Oh, Naoto, I forgot the spices!"

"Should I go?"

"Yes, please."

Naoto was halfway out the door when the redhead rushed out to stuff her feet back into her geta. "On second thought, I need your opinion about something. We'll be right back, Aki-chan."

She waved a hand, rolling onto her side as the door shut.

Her siblings continued talking once outside, their voices drifting further away until vanishing. Once that happened she rushed to open the door. Renji was sitting on the verandah, turning as he heard the clatter and arched an eyebrow.

"What's the big deal? I visit often."

"Even I'm considerate enough to avoid misunderstandings," she stated, plopping down. "What do ya think Tokiwa'd say if she saw us together?"

"Hello?"

"Idiot."

"Then?"

"Ya can't be that dense, can ya?"

"About?"

"Tokiwa!"

"What about her?"

Now she felt like the biggest hypocrite. "She's in love with you."

Renji jerked away. "I-impossible!"

She glared. "What? She's not pretty enough for ya?"

"No, it's not that."

"Not yer type?"

"No, not that either."

"Then?" She raised her voice.

"Tokiwa-san and Captain Kuchiki are—" He lifted a symbolic pinky to signify the budding relationship between her red-haired sister and his stick-up-the-ass captain.

"Bullshit!"

"I'm serious."

Except, he looked dead serious, there was no way he was lying. But it made no sense.

Why would Tokiwa claim to be so in love with Abarai Renji and somehow end up with Kuchiki Byakuya? Was her family unworthy to understand a woman's feelings?

It irked her to see someone like Renji would know better than she.

"How can ya prove such a thing?"

"I've seen them together."

"Liar."

He shook his head as though recalling something dreadful.

She couldn't fathom it. "So is he the one she's all secretly meeting in the middle of the night?"

He shrugged his shoulders. She shoved him, forcing an answer out of him. "I don't know, I guess."

She tugged at her hair. Repeating her mantra, _it's a lie, it's a lie, it's all a big lie._

But the more she thought about it, the possibility that is, the more reasonable it seemed. Byakuya called her 'Tokiwa-sama'. Why would the high-and-mighty, stick-up-his-ass Kuchiki Byakuya call a commoner like Tokiwa '–_sama_'_._

"He did call her Tokiwa-sama."

"He's done that since she first joined the Gotei 13, or so I've heard."

"She's a Rukongai brat; an arrogant swine like Kuchiki wouldn't dare—"

"They argue a lot too."

"That's right, they do. I've been outside during one of them."

Akiye couldn't help feel betrayed by her sister.

She got out of her seat with a determined look on her face and turned back to the door.

"Where are you going, Kurogane?"

"I'm going to find her _real _diary."

"What?"

"I bet she's had me reading a fake this entire time, all of it was Renji _this _and Renji _that._"

"You can't be serious."

But she had already stormed inside the house, rushing to her sister's bedroom where she took notice of the neat positions of all her belongings. She memorized it to the last detail before beginning her quick, but extensive search.

Renji was quick to follow her to the doorway on a whim, standing watch as she ransacked through the entire room. Moving things from their place and positioning them back just as her sister left them. She rummaged through drawers, checked the floorboards for hollows, and then reached the high dresser in the corner of her room.

She attempted to climb it but it tipped over slightly, enough warning for her to stop. She had forgotten all about Renji until she saw him out of the corner of her eye.

She pointed up to the top, the dresser nearly reaching the ceiling since it was both a closet and set of drawers at the very bottom. "Can you reach?"

Tokiwa's room didn't have a closet since her room and Naoto's used to be one large suite room before they divided it, she was forced to buy her own, though she didn't seem to mind it.

He grinned. "Definitely."

As he stepped inside, she took a closer look. Definitely wasn't looking very positive. He had long limbs, but she doubted they would reach, but instead of telling him, she let him suffer. Smiling crookedly as she watched as he had to tiptoe to plant a hand at the top.

She snorted. "Give me a boost."

"Eh?"

"You'll give me a boost. I'll check the ceiling too. You never know with Tokiwa, she's a sneaky one."

They contemplated a second before getting to it. Akiye talked him out of various other ways to boost her up that required a good central balance she knew she lacked. And so, he crouched down and she got on his shoulders—fretfully holding his head to stop herself from falling.

"Kurogane, I can't see!" he cried, trying to removed her hands from his face.

"Yer not supposed to see. I'm supposed ta see." He staggered, making her tighten her grip. "Stop moving so much!"

"This is a horrible idea!"

"Yer a horrible idea!"

"Hold on, I'm going to stand up," started Renji, balancing her on his head precariously.

"Grab my legs, ya pervert. What if I fall?"

He hesitated before she hit him with the heel of her foot lightly enough to ensure her safety.

"Kurogane," he growled.

"Shut up!" she cried with her eyes screwed shut.

He firmly held her legs as her stood up, tapping her with his fingers when he had straightened out as she was curled over his form. She straightened out hastily, hitting her head hard on the ceiling. She let out a slur of obscenities as she rubbed the back of her head with one hand, the other holding onto Renji's face for dear life.

Things cooled within seconds. She treated him like a horse, he duly noted, as he approached the dresser for something that started feeling much too intrusive for his tastes.

"Ah-ha!"

"Did you find it?"

She held the weathered journal in front of his face, smirked proudly. Tokiwa wasn't as sneaky as she thought, it seemed.

She climbed off his shoulders, dropping down to a seat and patting the one besides her with an encouraging and threatening look on her face. Rejecting the pleasantries she offered seemed too dangerous to consider. He sat beside her, looking over her small shoulders as she opened the book to the first page, indulging in the risk the situation presented.

The adrenaline was pumping, the fear of being caught overwhelmed them, but none of that stopped either one of them. Tokiwa was just a few streets away in the nearby market, yet that didn't make them back down.

Akiye noted the crispness of the pages, detailing how old it must be, and flipped through it to see the entire thing had been filled out. The writing upon each page seemed amateurish, a bit younger in comparison to the one in the fake journal.

She expected the entire thing to gush about Kuchiki Byakuya, but the moment she read the first paragraph, Renji doing so as well, they determined it would have nothing to do with that—yet.

It dated back before she was born, before Tokiwa wandered the streets of Rukongai…to the origin of the pristine princess of the Kurogane household. The revelation must have hit her harder than expected, seeing as the room intensified and went cold in silence.

'_**January 31**_

_Grandfather said the Kuchiki heir was born tonight._

_He said the workload will be his to handle when he is of age, and that I should start focusing on becoming a proper lady (not that he wasn't proud of my growth as it was, he assured me). He merely pated me on the head and sent me off to Mother._

_I wouldn't see Aunt's child until tomorrow morning, Mother said._

_I doubt it._

_Everyone is making fuzz, especially Uncle. I'm sure one of them will turn up with the kid in arms. I bet it'll be Uncle._

_There are maids everywhere. Mother says the same thing happened when she had me, except the commotion desisted the moment my gender was revealed. _

_Pity-pity, for them. _

_I'd rather be a girl, though._

_Told you I'd see him._

_Grandfather showed him to me, actually._

_Father, Mother, and Uncle were outside. I could hear them congratulating him before Mother went to visit Aunt._

_I was in the adjacent room when Grandfather came in with the boy in arms. He asked if I wanted to see. I responded stupidly. I actually thought I wouldn't get to see him until tomorrow. I prepared an entire page for the moment. Guess not._

_They named him Byakuya. His cheeks are soft. He slept through our short meeting._

_I should be sleeping, else Mother will be livid. Father already asked me twice. Uncle patted his brother on the shoulder and said it was fine considering what a wonderful day it was. Pity-pity. Father seemed awfully jealous._

_Midnight Note: Byakuya cries a lot. I'm not playing it down. He really hasn't shut his trap. Mother says babies cry a lot. Father claimed Byakuya was possessed (oh, he wishes)._

_Midnight Note 2: I can already tell I won't like this kid._'

Both seemed to have obvious question marks decorating their faces as Akiye shut the journal after inwardly choosing to do the right thing and leave it be.

"A Kuchiki."

"She's a Kuchiki."

Both muttered in unison.

"Who would have thou—?

"Aki-tan, we're back!" Naoto announced from outside the ryokan.

They panicked. Renji took the journal and tossed it to the top of the dresser. Both of them spilled onto the hallway and as the front door opened, Akiye was quick to shove him into her bedroom. She ducked inside before either one of her siblings could catch her terrified form.

"Aki-tan, where are you?" called Naoto.

She barely managed a clear thought and it was obvious her new partner in crime feared whatever it was that made her panic. She was about to rush him out through the window when the door to her bedroom slid open and the first thing that came to mind was a compromising position. She grabbed Renji by the collar and threw herself to the ground, dragging him with her.

The door opened fully and their heads snapped towards it.

Kaito's eyes narrowed at the sight and frowned, sliding the door shut immediately. His footsteps disappearing down the hallway suddenly stopped when he entered the living room. "She's sleeping."

"I should tuck her in~"

"She's in the closet."

"Oh. Fine. Next time." Naoto sounded disappointed.

Akiye breathed, at long last and pushed Renji away. "You don't have a thing ta worry 'bout, Kai always covers for me."

He gave her a dodgy stare. "You were trying to frame me."

"I'm a lady, who'd believe an oaf like ya?"

"Don't even deny it, do you?

"Oh, Abarai Renji, I'm a bad influence," she stated with a smirk. "Ya best be careful with individuals such as myself."

"You don't scare me Kurogane," he answered listlessly.

She chuckled. "If I wanted ta scare ya, you would be."

He sighed in resignation. "I get it, I get it."

"What're we gonna do 'bout that journal?" asked Akiye suddenly, shooting him an odd glance.

"We?"

"Ya practically signed yer life away giving me a boost."

He frowned. "What can we do about it?"

The feeling was certainly odd. Normally she would be all for reading through the entire thing, but this time it seemed different. "I wanna read more, and then I don't."

"Maybe you shouldn't," he said after a brief silence.

Akiye merely nodded. "Maybe yer right."

Renji patted her shoulder. "I should get going."

She dropped back to the ground, rolling onto her side to face the empty wall as the lieutenant climbed out the window. Renji lingered for a few seconds before bidding farewell and disappearing into the street.

She kept her ears open the remainder of the night, letting the voices of her siblings lull her to sleep.

"What do you three want to eat?"

"Chankonabe," Kaito answered.

"Gyoza!"

"I can make chankonabe."

"Why chankonabe?" asked Naoto.

"I need more body fat to build muscle."

"For?"

"To impress the women."

"That's an awful reason."

"Not my fault you're a catcher."

"Tokiwa!"

"Leave your brother's preferences alone, Kaito."

Sleep never came for her guilty conscious. She learned something far more personal about her sister—missing details of her story she truly felt unworthy of knowing, not when Tokiwa knew nothing about her true nature. Not when demons plagued her and nightmares kept her up throughout the night. Not when Tachibana Rika still appeared in her dreams with accusations that drowned her in a pool of every victim of her case.

She had grown sensitive, again.

She couldn't make the taunts vanish; even if she assured and confirmed her innocence millions of times…Rika would always point her bony, rotting finger to her. The dead would laugh with their hollow cheeks and flesh pealing from the white of their bones. Eyes sprouted from their sockets, a chorus of mirth echoed through the lot of them, blood dripping from their gaping wounds. Rika stood at the center, though.

She always had. Far before her death.

And as she drowned in a blur of nightmares, strong arms wrapped around her waist firmly. They held her against their strong form and when she turned her eyes, he would be standing there.

Hisagi Shuuhei.

But that evening, when she awakened from her dream and searched her surroundings, arms present around her slim form…she could only see and feel Kaito. He talked beneath his breath, only loud enough for her to ear, mumbled knowing she was awake.

"_I couldn't help it, Akiye. I couldn't do it like you said._"

"Where?"

"_I'm so sorry._" He buried his face in her back as she snapped out of her grogginess.

He whispered again, but she already knew the answer.

She let Kaito sleep in her bed. He claimed the scent of her perfume calmed him, a tiny mixture of smells she created on a whim—cherry and wild berries with a hint a secret ingredient that dimmed the aroma.

He kept his back to her as she changed into her shihakusho and pulled on her white overcoat. She took a scarf from a pile of clothes and slipped out of her bedroom without a sound. Sneaking out in the middle of the night was a common thing, Akiye had no trouble. She merely picked up her zanpakutō and was quick to depart. Feeling Tokiwa's gaze on her back, she played out her evening stroll to be a secret rendezvous. That way she wouldn't worry. She deserved the peace she acquired. That much she learned from that simple revelation.

A simple smile was enough to assure her of her sister's happiness. It kept them together. It brought them together. She and Kaito had no future in the harsh districts they had chosen to wander through until she found them shivering from the cold in the middle of a snowstorm. She had been clinging to Kaito when her shadow covered their forms. Naoto draped one of his coats over her small body, Tokiwa wrapping a thick blanket around her blond companion. They needn't ask for permission to take them when individually they had. She thought she had died once more, hoped to disappear from the world before she was found again.

They were saved that day. And from then onward treated better than they had ever been since their arrival to Soul Society, but they never spoke a word of the past that haunted them during those years.

* * *

There was little for her to do. She sauntered about stifling yawn after yawn until Suisen asked her to rest.

She wasted too much energy. She couldn't handle it as well as before.

'**It was a mistake to teach you this**," he said, concerned.

_No,_ she answered mentally. _Our mistake occurred years ago._

* * *

Akiye didn't return home that evening.

She blacked out, she assumed, just like she did that day she woke in the middle of Rukongai.

When she startled awake, she observed her surroundings. They were strikingly familiar. It was Fourth Division.

She felt the comfort of a bed and turned her head at the feel of arms wrapped around her waist. Shuuhei's slumbering face came to view. A small smile appeared on her face as she settled back into her the comfort of his embrace. Forgetting her worries, she slept.


	20. Serendipity

**Chapter XX**: Serendipity

Voices sounded distantly, echoed through her mind and roused her from light slumber. She could barely make out who was speaking since there seemed to be many noises surrounding her, but made no substantial effort to do so either.

Once the noise level faded, she peeled open her eyes, attempting to focus on the blur obstructing her vision. She untangled her fingers from the covers wrapped around her body firmly and rubbed her eyes until she saw blotches of iridescent lights overhead.

"Did I wake you?" called a distant voice.

Akiye blinked and searched the large room to find Shuuhei standing by a half-opened door as she fixed her glasses over the bridge of her nose. She remembered last night's events, a bitter taste filling her mouth as she scrambled onto a seat—a sharp pain on both palms drew her attention. She dropped her eyes to the gauze wrapped around both hands, tiny blotches of red seeped through it.

Shuuhei approached her, taking her hands and holding them upturned. She winced upon contact and looked back to him, trying to replay the events of the night prior to the fullest. Midway through doing so she took notice of the various intervals which lay in shambles.

There was no light there, no recollection, only abysmal darkness.

"What happened last night?"

She could still smell the blood on her clothes, felt it fall from between her fingers and pitter to the ground. She snapped back to reality and stared at him with a hint of confusion.

"Did something happen?"

He took a breath. "You were covered in blood, Akiye. I had to ask Lieutenant Kotetsu to make sure you weren't hurt."

"Was I?" She remembered the pain in her hands and shook her head dismissively. "Of course I was. Excuse me."

He ran his thumbs over the surface of her palms. "Did someone hurt you?"

A sly smile curved her lips. "Are ya worried 'bout me?"

"Is it wrong?" he asked with furrowed brows.

"Yer quite bold, Hisagi Shuuhei." She took her hands from his hold and quickly shifted over the mattress, swinging her legs off the bed. "I should be returning home. I shouldn't have burdened y—"

Shuuhei reached down to take her face and kissed her lips gently.

"A bit too bold," she whispered when his lips were centimeters away. She took his hands from her face and hopped off the bed. She moved him towards the mattress and pushed him down. "I'll come by this afternoon."

"You haven't answered my question."

"When do I answer yer questions?"

He made an irritated noise as he dropped onto a seat, the thoughts running through her mind being the exact ones she wanted him to have. Feeling there was no room for him to ever fully understand her. She only felt bad that he tried.

Akiye took her sword and with a quick gesture departed.

She rushed through the halls, listening to the early gossip buzzing back and forth. As she turned the hall she bumped shoulders with another passerby and nearly apologized until she noted Hibino dropping down to pick up the items she dropped. The brunette avoided meeting her gaze, teeth sinking into her bottom lip as her hands trembled.

Akiye continued on her way, knowing she was late for one of the few training sessions in Twelfth Division.

* * *

Ikeda Shuichi failed to show for their afternoon meeting, which put her in a horrid mood. She had grown used to working under his insults that the disparagingly quiet atmosphere made her uncomfortable enough to attempt conversation with those working with her.

None actually conceded with the notion.

Akiye packed her things into a satchel, a series of gadgets she hadn't finished working on, and left her division at the end of the day. Akon briefed her on a new idea their captain had had—something idiotic, she figured the minute the discussion commenced, and in the end, she wasn't far off. Captain Kurotsuchi was a genius in his own right, but a series of his inventions lacked relevancy, most of which were done for his own sick gratification.

She bid farewell to all of her superiors and headed home in the middle of the night, expecting to find her way into bed and sleep the rest of the day off. Her muscles were cramped, eyes weary and dull, bones ached, and she hadn't stopped yawning since she left her division's barracks.

When she stepped onto the ryokan's territory she felt a shrill, dark feeling overcome her that made her hurry into her home. The silence that encased the area terrified her. She entered anxiously, dropping her satchel by the door and heard hushed voices quiet.

Akiye entered the living room to find Naoto sitting by Tokiwa's side. Her sister's back was turned to her and her hands were wiping her eyes.

"Somethin' happen?"

Tokiwa turned with the fakest smile she could muster and a sniffle. "I think I've caught a cold."

Naoto patted the redhead's back affectionately. "We were discussing dinner, too."

"You know, I do think I can handle dinner without you taking over. I've only got a running n—"

"No one wants snot in their food," said Naoto, earning a jab at the ribs.

She searched the room once more before her gaze landed on them. "Where's Kaito?"

Her brother blinked and swallowed hard. He might have fooled her otherwise. "You know Kai, he likes walking around a lot."

She forced a sarcastic smile. "Hope he doesn't get killed then," she said, turning down the hall and into her room.

She pulled her zanpakutō from her obi and set it down on her dresser as she reached for her futon. She held it tightly as she scampered to the closet, pushing it open and dropping her futon inside before climbing in, shutting the door behind her. She fumbled in the darkness until she laid out the heavy bedding and curled into a comfortable position, closing her eyes tightly.

Hugging her legs through the night…she was finally able to find comfort.

Someone was watching.

* * *

Many days passed, henceforth, without any murders for her to aid the Onmitsukidō with or the return of Ikeda Shuichi. Naoto explained that it caused a bit of an uproar after his home was searched to find nothing there.

"It was enough to rouse a suspicion from Captain Soifon," her brother said.

Akiye continued eating her breakfast, nestled between Kaito's legs, without the least bit of interest. It was supposed to be their collective day off considering the upcoming preparations for a summer festival—meant to concede with the beginning of summer—the Women's Shinigami Association had under works and the last three days Hisagi Shuuhei would be spending in Fourth Division on observation. Shuuhei told her all about it the previous day where he also thanked her for visiting as often as she did, to which she sneered and insulted him—face beet red with embarrassment.

Similarly to the previous event, divisions made a selection of certain members and asked them to help with the organization of the event, and you would think Seireitei would take measures not to host so many jolly evenings in the midst of an ongoing murder investigation. Tokiwa said it helped lighten up people's spirits, which was an overused saying by anyone looking for a cheap excuse to slack off, mainly Matsumoto. She said it herself, no shame at all. Strangely enough, the four of them were chosen to partake in the events. Akiye's and Naoto's was more of a punishment whereas Kaito volunteered to help Yumichika with the preparations and Tokiwa was hand selected by Captain Kuchiki, or so she heard from Renji.

Tokiwa emerged from the kitchen with her long red hair tied into a messy ponytail and her arms carrying a tray of confections she hoped could gain her captain's approval. She pushed aside a few dishes, bumping into their white-haired brother with a deep frown as she set the desserts on the center of the table. "Stop talking like a martyr, we're supposed to be enjoying ourselves today."

"You say," remarked Akiye and Naoto dryly.

They were prone to be bitter considering both were only taking the day off to work on the projects their captain's imposed on them. Captain Soifon ordered Naoto to knit tiny black kittens to sell and add to the division's budget. So far, he had the example his captain took the trouble of creating and another sitting beside it…looking as glorious as any knit animal could get. Her captain on the hand wanted gadgets with a hidden camera installed which would be given to every shinigami/person in Seireitei as a mock apology, and used to gather information on every resident, of course…she had to make the item gender neutral and acceptable by all means. And because she was the only shinigami assigned to the job, for refusing to participate in a series of experiments that put her life in danger, she decided to drag things out a notch, since it was her punishment.

"Honestly you two," huffed Tokiwa, seating herself properly while removing the apron from her body. Folding it and setting it aside, her eyes wandered to Kaito and then Akiye. "What did you do to her? She's never so affectionate."

Kaito shrugged his shoulders, slurping down the rest of his miso soup.

Akiye leaned over the table, small hands on her brother's knees, and took a gander at the desserts. She shot a glance to Tokiwa. "Food testers?"

"I want to know what dessert is better to serve."

"Something cold, definitely," answered Naoto before she had a chance.

Akiye slammed her back hard against Kaito's chest and crossed her arms, making him choke slightly.

"I thought a variation of sweets would do particularly well." Tokiwa's cheeks puffed up.

"The heat's been rising, it'd be better to serve popsicles or something of the like," Kaito suggested, seconding his brother's idea.

"Well, what's your division doing?"

Kaito rubbed his temples struggling to remember and immediately began searching his shihakusho until he brought out a wrinkled piece of paper. "Coliseums battles, winner gets prize money." He laid it out on the table and turned to both his siblings. "Why don't you all sign up?"

"Are we even allowed?" asked Naoto.

"Obviously," he stated. "No captain's or lieutenants are participating though; everyone's got their shit to manage."

"He curses, wow," remarked Akiye smartly.

"Ah," Tokiwa nodded in agreement. "You're right; I haven't heard you curse in a while. I thought you kicked the habit. Pity-pity."

"I'd do it but Captain Soifon might get mad."

"I'm in charge of the desserts, too."

"I have my hands tied, too."

Kaito leaned over the table, forcing Akiye to bend slightly as he reached for the nearest pen and began writing down everyone's names. "I'll sign you up anyways."

"Kaito!"

"Akiye stop fucking moving me!"

"I'm not a fighter you idiot!"

"Flash them—"

"That's no way to speak to a lady—"

"—a smile, Tokiwa, let me fucking finish."

"I don't have a gigantic rack to flaunt, idiot!"

"I actually think you have enough to show—"

"Naoto!"

"She's bigger than y—"

"Kaito!" cried Akiye and Tokiwa evenly.

Their shouts continued to overlap, but Kaito managed to write everyone's name down and pocketed the paper before Akiye could snatch it from him. As she turned to search him, Naoto and Tokiwa pinning him down there was a hard knock at the front door.

Tokiwa sprung onto her feet and rushed. "That must be Lieutenant Abarai and Lieutenant Hinamori. Stop fooling around like idiots this instant!"

Everyone shuffled into the normalcy expected to meet the lieutenants' eyes. Naoto starting knitting the next black cat, Akiye shuffled underneath the table to find a kit of tools she had been using to create microscopic cameras while Kaito continued eating everyone's leftovers.

Renji and Hinamori entered, greeting everyone and earning a reply from, only, Naoto, though both were already used to being neglected by the other siblings. Tokiwa made room on the table for both and ushered them to sit before rushing into the kitchen to prepare tea.

Hinamori was quick to take note of Naoto's particularly fantastic knitting job the minute she took a seat across him and beside Renji. "Did you make those, Naoto-kun?"

He laughed diminutively. "Yeah, Captain Soifon is set on working me to death, but I don't really mind making these."

"Filthy liar," Akiye grumbled, stabbing her finger hard with a fine-point needle. "_Shit_!" She shook her hand painfully, a drop of blood hitting the table as she searched for a towel when Renji handed her the one closest to her. "Thanks," she mumbled painfully, leaning back while applying pressure to it.

Kaito glanced at the nearest clock and suddenly got out of his seat, dropping her and heading for the door where he took his zanpakutō and left without another word. Akiye cursed beneath her breath and painfully rubbed her backside before settling onto a comfortable seat. She rechecked the damage, the bleeding had stanched beneath the pressure and aside from the itty-bitty painful aftershock, she felt well enough to continue working.

* * *

"Is that a part of your division's project or your own?" asked Renji, peering over her shoulder curiously.

"Division's."

"What's it supposed to be?"

"Yer mother."

"Akiye!" cried Tokiwa from the kitchen.

Naoto shook his head in disapproval, turning to Hinamori and excusing his sister's behavior.

"Its fine, you're all so lively." Hinamori beamed.

"We're not ani—"

"Akiye-san, are you busy today?" interjected Renji.

She arched an eyebrow, as did the rest of the people present, and she looked down at the work sitting in front her—the dread washed over her, the laziness took reign—and then back at the flabbergasted lieutenant. "What do ya have in mind?"

He blinked. "Anywhere?"

"Screaming Lotus, deal?"

"Sure."

She received an undeserved glare from Naoto who continued knitting by touch and shaking his head in disapproval. That proved Tokiwa didn't bother telling him of her rendezvous with Captain Kuchiki yesterday evening or the ones before that.

Renji turned to Hinamori. "Sorry, Hinamori."

"Oh, it's fine."

Akiye threw her things back into the container, fixed the obi tied around her waist, and rushed toward the exit where she slipped on a pair of sandals. When she turned, Renji was already behind her, and she called out to her siblings. "I'll be late!"

He shut the door behind them as they stepped onto the street and she took a deep breath of fresh air while stretching. Renji was oddly quiet as he walked at her side and as an impish smile appeared on her face she nudged him playfully. "Rebel."

"Oh, shaddup!"

"So brave. I never thought you'd stand up ta that dragon."

"What dragon?"

"Tokiwa."

"I'm tryin' not to think about it."

Akiye laughed quietly.

"I heard Hisagi's getting out soon," he said suddenly.

She stared at him oddly, almost as bad as the watchers around them. "Why're ya tellin' me?"

"Heard you two were an item."

She snorted. "Who would say such barbarities—wait, lemme guess, Hibino-chan."

"How'd you know that?"

She shrugged indifferently. "Who cares how I know? Problem here is what's it to ya?"

"Nothin'," he stated passively. "Jus' thought you'd want to know."

"Irrelevant—oh look, we're here."

Akiye stormed inside the Screaming Lotus Place, dreading it the minute she noticed Lala was bartending. The busty brunette huffed at the sight of her and did so again the minute Renji walked in after her. Both took a seat at the bar on her request and Akiye turned to annoying Lala from afar until she decided to serve the alcohol.

Lala came rushing with a jug of sake she slammed over the countertop.

"Relax," said Akiye, holding her hands up defensively.

"About time you showed up, you bitch," she cursed low enough for her to hear and the noise around them to drown out. "Atsuya came threatening us because you didn't do your fucking job because you were probably fucking this guy right here."

"Oi," said Renji, irritated.

"Give me more credit, Lala."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, Renji, I'm sure yer fantastic."

His face flushed slightly in both embarrassment and irritation.

Lala slammed her hand down multiple times, calling attention back to her. "Hey, hey, the shit's on us, not you, Lieutenant Abarai." She turned her full attention to Akiye who didn't look the least bit ruffled. "You better get in a damn kimono and go fuck the living daylights outta that motherfucker before I force you to."

Akiye contemplated the idea and blatantly refused it upon doing so. "I'll think 'bout it."

"We should have gone to a different bar," said Renji bitterly. "The service here blows."

Lala whipped around to face him. "At another bar, you'd be paying twice the amount we do."

He leaned forward. "I'd rather pay more. Besides, Akiye doesn't need to do what you tell her."

The bartender laughed mockingly. "Where'd you get this piece of work?"

"From my sister's pants," she answered tentatively, pouring sake into a saucer.

Renji nudged her painfully.

"Damnit Renji, I can't pour with you hitting me."

"Will you shut up?"

"It's true though, well half-true, I mean everyone knows my sister's got the hots for you."

He rolled his eyes.

Lala rested her elbows on the counter with a crass smile directed in her companion's direction. "So what? Got tired of the big sister and now you're trying to get with the youngest?"

He opened his mouth to protest, but Akiye beat him to the punch. "Oh yeah, this big lug's got it good, right?"

Lala's eyes narrowed as she pushed herself off the counter and headed out. "Get to fucking work and then we'll talk."

Akiye shook her head. "No can do. I'm quittin'."

"What?" Lala yelped. The silence which followed her ungracious scream was deafening. She shot the evil eye at everyone and slowly the clamor started up all over again. "Oh, get a life, assholes." She slipped back into the bar and approached Akiye once more with a hushed voice. "What do you mean you're quitting? I have the entire month full of dates for you to fulfill, you can't quit. It's fucking summer—men are in heat this season."

"Lay off, Lala, she obviously doesn't wanna do it. Leave her."

"Will you shut up?" cried Lala.

"Thanks Renji," said Akiye, taking small sips of her rice wine. "Ahh, I'm too tired to deal with that crap, jus' tell 'em Iko died or something. Its boring havin' ta remember everything." She raised her cup to her companion. "To killing Iko."

He tapped it gently with his own, a smirk on his face. "To killing Iko."

They both drank, listening to Lala list the many reasons as to why she didn't need to quit, but Akiye stood by her serendipitous decision. Honestly, she had wanted to tell her earlier but then the problem between her and Renji erupted and she had to make sure he didn't blab to anyone else. He had, but that was beside the point. She made sure the gossip didn't spread any further. He also didn't question her for having such a strange hobby, he only asked about it, and she responded honestly—"_I screw rich, old men for money_."

Lala's anger eventually skyrocketed and she had to be replaced by Kishi while she caught her breath from having shouted up a storm.

"How do you deal with her?" asked Renji once the tyrant departed.

"Ya learn ta ignore her."

He shrugged. "Whatever."

* * *

"Ya sure don't get drunk fast," Renji slurred.

"Scary, aint it?"

The lieutenant nodded dumbly.

Kishi busily cleaned the countertops as new customers poured in with loud, obnoxious greetings. The bar filled up over the past hour as evening strolled by. Most of them were shinigami out of the job, few had only just returned from patrolling their divisions, another section consisted of whiny seated officers, and the newest batch of had plenty members of the Women's Association. At the sight of them, Akiye was quick to grab Renji by the collar and drag him to the back of the tavern, but not before he slurred a greeting to Matsumoto and Hibino like an idiot.

Kishi peeked to see her shoving him into the empty room where her birthday party had been hosted and shut the door with a beckoning gesture.

Akiye moved the sluggish lieutenant into a seat before a clean table and he turned to stare quizzically.

"Relax, I aint here ta hurt ya 'r anything, jus' hiding out."

"From who?"

"Hibino, of course. She sees me here; she'll squeal ta Hisagi 'bout _what a wonderful evening I was spending with ya_."

His eyebrows rose. "Are you? We could do this again if you'd like."

"Ha-ha, Renji." A brief rasp on the door made her jump. "Damnit Kishi!" she yelped jolting around as the raven-haired man stepped inside with a tray full of stronger drinks.

Kishi stared awkward as he placed the tray down. "These are from Hibino, to you, Akiye."

_Damnit._ "Tell her we'll enjoy them," she answered suggestively.

Renji reached for the nearest glass and guzzled down the alcohol.

"Ya really shouldn't be drinking that much—with that captain of yers, an' all."

"I have the day off."

"Fantastic."

Kishi merely scuttled towards the exit, a weary look appeared on his face as he took in the congestion outside—sells were booming, apparently—and turned to both of them. "Just don't make a mess," he said, slipping out.

"Ya heard the man," she stated, plopping down across from him.

"I'm not doing anything."

"Ya, that's why I'm worried," she teased.

Renji poured more liquor into his glass. "Y'know, that's what I hate about you."

"Oh." She stared at him, resting her arms over the surface of the table and listening close. "And what's that?"

"You're _extremely_ difficult to read."

"Problem?"

"You confuse people."

"Problem?"

He rolled his eyes. "You need to clear that shit up, else no one'll like you."

She chortled. "That's an interesting thing to _slur_—" He stared at her with narrowed eyes, "—get it? 'Cause yer so drunk, ya slur not say?"

He nodded curtly. "Yeah, I get it."

"Why aren't ya laughing?"

"It wasn't funny," he answered straightly.

Akiye blew out her cheeks. "Tough crowd."

"You need better jokes."

"As if you can do any better."

"I probably can do better, but I won't."

"Too chicken? My joke's got too much greatness for ya ta surpass, don't it?"

He smiled crookedly, amused by their ongoing banter. "Oh yeah, definitely."

"That's so sarcastic I don't believe it."

"Then don't."

"So what's your deal with Hibino?" he asked suddenly.

"Ya ask so many questions, Renji," she complained in response.

By that time they were so many drinks in neither one could really tell if they'd remember the events of that evening by morning. Both had taken to lying on the ground after the room started spinning too fast for them to handle it sitting down. She already felt tipsy enough and the answers which she would normally keep were slowly seeping out like word vomit.

"I wanna know, jus' curious."

"I jus' like teasing 'er," she slurred with a shrug.

"What's her deal with you?"

"I'm stealing her boyfriend." A large smile appeared on her face.

"She has a boyfriend?"

"Nah, I jus' call 'im that."

"Izzat why I saw you with Hisagi that time?"

She nodded. "Yup."

There was a brief silence until he spoke again. "How's that workin' for ya?"

She giggled, turning her head to face his direction. She could barely see him through shaky vision, stretched out comfortably over a pile of pillows, squinting at the ceiling.

"That certainly took a while to muster."

He shrugged. "Took a while to muster."

"What's with that?"

"Nothin'."

"Tokiwa asked you to ask me, didn't she?"

"Nah, she trusts you—I think."

Akiye looked back to the ceiling with a sigh. "Are ya like my new best friend or somethin'?"

"Sure, why not? You don't have enough friends anyway."

She frowned. "Asshole."

He laughed smugly.

"So why're ya askin'?"

"…"

"Testy, testy, Renji."

"…Jus' curious."

She fiddled with the tie of her obi. "Okay, I guess."

"You going with him to the summer festival?"

"Are you inviting me?"

He shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

A smile appeared on her face. "He hasn't asked me yet."

"Well, I'm askin' you now."

She laughed it off a bit as she slowly returned to her senses. "What'll Toki say?"

"Who knows?" he answered peacefully.

Akiye waited in silence, backtracking, as she tried not making the situation anymore awkward that it already was. She swallowed hard, definitely tempted, but continued retracing her steps until she found a lone emotion still waiting for Shuuhei to ask her to attend the festival with him. It had been announced two weeks ago and she did visit daily except today since her hands were tied.

"As besties?" she asked curiously, hoping she needn't elaborate on her strange lingo.

"Nah, I want a date."

Her cheeks flushed. "What for?"

"I wanna figure you out before the day ends."

She scoffed. "Good luck."

He lifted his head and stared at her surprised. "That a yes?"

"That's a maybe…but ya prolly won't remember any of this when ya sober up." She snickered playfully.

"I sobered up an hour ago."


	21. Summer Festival

**Chapter XXI**: Summer Festival

Akiye settled into a comfortable seat atop one of the many rooftops within Sixth Division besides Abarai Renji. She peered over the ledge after setting her zanpakutō at her side and watched as shinigami after shinigami finish their share of work and head back to their homes to rest until she caught sight of Tokiwa.

"You have nothing better to do, do you?"

She turned to face her unwilling companion. "Ya can't tease someone without basis, y'know."

Renji rolled his eyes, obviously expecting something along those lines. Maybe he had been perceptive enough to understand that had been the premise to asking him to stakeout in Sixth Division to spy on Tokiwa and Kuchiki. Initially against it, he used excuses such as getting in trouble with his captain which sounded like the worst possible thing in the world to everyone in it…except her. Obviously, Renji had never been punished by the mad scientist Kurotsuchi Mayuri, who could turn you upside down and inside out within a few hours, somehow manage to keep you alive, and put you together as good as new—save the trauma—as a reprimand…_well, maybe_. Not that it ever happened. Her imagination felt better as of late, acting up, fooling around, being a pest—the good stuff. You know, unicorns shitting rainbows.

She could easily turn whatever rendezvous Tokiwa and Byakuya were having into something deliberately insulting with the jutting amount of creativity welled up inside her.

"You said _observing_, Akiye."

Tokiwa had disappeared inside the building not once having notice both of them on the roof, but that was partially her doing.

A mischievous smile curved her lips. "_Observing_, Renji, is a step in our master plan."

"_Our_?"

He looked baffled as she turned to face him, eyes fixed with his own. "Indeed, _ours_. Had you not opened your big mouth about Tokiwa's meetings with your captain, I would have never felt the scorching betrayal, and we wouldn't be here. In fact, we wouldn't be having any of these conversations—"

"All right, all right, I get it, already," he interjected, annoyed.

She huffed.

"You know, Hibino's been asking about you lately," he said after a lengthy silence.

Akiye bristled at the sound of her name. "Gross. To you?"

Renji nodded slowly, reclining back to splay over the rooftop, folded arms tucked beneath his head for support. His eyes ventured upward in slight recollection. "Yeah. Every time she sees me actually."

"What for?"

He shrugged passively. "Beats me. She's your problem."

"How unsettling can she get?" she murmured, disturbed. "I haven't done anything to her."

"Only humiliate her?"

"I _tease_ 'er is all."

"Not everyone likes being teased, Akiye."

"Well, not everyone likes being lectured, _Renji_."

He shot her a cold glare. "Do you listen to yourself speak?

"Oh yeah," she said nodding sage-like, "I even record it. I have a lovely voice, don't I?"

"Yeah," he added, equally sarcastic, "like the sound of music."

Her eyes narrowed in response, but by then his gaze had already left her face…his attention directed elsewhere.

For the five minutes that followed, she found herself the slightest bit unsettled by the things he said that she could hardly keep her mind for repeating them in the same _holier-than-thou _tone he used to deliver his speeches to her.

"I don't understand why you even bring up stuff like that," she stated irritably. "What's the big deal? Ya suddenly decide to get to know me better, asked me to go to the Summer Festival with you, to eat, to walk, to train, and then when we're talking as normal people tend to do…you reprimand me. Ya gotta take someone's personality as is without trying to twist it around else no one will like_ you_."

He remained silent even after she finished ranting, her cheeks blown out as she waited for a response and hands curled over her hakama.

Then, he took a deep, defeated breath and sat up.

"Tokiwa wants you to have more friends."

"Izzat why yer talking to me?" She nearly bolted out of her seat in outrage. For whatever reason, the fact that a single word out of her sister led this man to do the things he had been doing on her behalf angered—infuriated—her.

She demanded explanations before realizing the start of their friendship had been nothing more than a farce.

"That's not it, idiot," he growled impatiently, eyes alight as they shifted in her direction. "She said so today."

She blinked, confused. "But she's ravenously in love with you, Renji. Why would she say such a thing?"

"Shut up with that already," he said, lowering his voice in the slightest. "She said you don't get along with anyone, except certain individuals—but even those you manage to ruin—and she was glad to see us become friends."

She scoffed, all cynicism clouding her head. "Because I'm the whore whose gonna steal her boyfriend?"

"Will you shut up and listen for one?"

Her frown deepened as she crossed both arms over her chest in slight resignation.

"You're the one she worries about most because you can't get along with others as well as your brothers do. So she's glad you've been socializing with Hisagi and me."

"I socialize. You know how many geezers I talked to as Iko?" she asked, every bit of mockery replaced by a stronger, compelling emotion. Her heart thumped in her chest, face heated but twisted into one of frustration, but she felt mortified above all. "Billions—and they loved me for it. I was the best conversationalist on the block and had ton of friends—"

"_Friends_ who wanted to have sex you," he interrupted with a glare.

"_Friends_, nonetheless," she said with finality.

"Why do you have to be so goddamned complicated?" he cursed. "Why can't you say what's wrong with you and what you want without having to beat around the bush or be sarcastic about it?"

_Fine_.

"You know what I want, Renji?" she asked immediately.

"What?"

"I want you to shut up."

He tore his gaze away and returned to his previous position to enjoy the silence that followed, feeling no need to pursue the argument.

Thinking her tenacity had not cracked might have been wistful thinking.

But it had.

Akiye built up defenses to keep her needs, her ambitions, and her emotions on constant surveillance, to say the least.

She could barely concentrate on the task at hand. Her eyes barely followed her sister's disappearing shadow, barely listened to Renji's hushed voice, and could hear her heart pounding in her ears.

Renji walked her home that evening and stayed for dinner on Naoto's suggestion.

She fell asleep at the dinner table after deciding not to eat and curled her body against Kaito's lap.

Everyone's cheerful voices lulled her to slumber.

And she no longer felt.

* * *

"So, how does this look?" asked Akiye, her eyes still fixed on her reflection on Tokiwa's full-length mirror. Her siblings sat behind her courteously admiring how the yukata chosen suited her.

Tokiwa held a pale pink yukata in her hands with a flower print in case either of them decided the sky blue yukata with the soft yellow obi looked funny. But it didn't.

In silent agreement, all three siblings nodded with equally large smiles adorning their faces, and so began the Summer Festival.

As always, Akiye had been the last to dress, fumbling about her share of yukata in search of something summer-y and asked her elder sister for assistance. During that chattering interval, Tokiwa asked if she was going with anyone in particular. She merely nodded, knowing mentioning Renji would probably throw Tokiwa into feigned melancholy.

Two days ago, she staked out Sixth Division with Renji's assistance—and though it ended horribly—where half of her suspicions had been confirmed well enough to dismiss her curiosities.

There was something going on with Byakuya and Tokiwa. Whatever it was, it seemed to be in its early stages, but it definitely suggested more than a friendship or family tie. It puzzled them.

During that same week, Shuuhei had returned to his duties in Ninth Division and received plenty of attention from everyone, keeping him from seeing Akiye during such a busy season. Without murders and a calm tranquility, the time seemed perfect to host the Summer Festival which arrived rather quickly. Of course, by the time he found time to invite Akiye, he looked quite shocked when she refused him. Bitterness overwhelmed her, but she said nothing other than that and simply left the documents she had been asked to deliver and departed.

Everyone stood from their seats and while Naoto rushed back into his bedroom to finish dressing in a darker blue yukata and Kaito departed to begin the coliseum battles scheduled to partake later that morning. He did not forget to mention he signed everyone up and expected them to attend.

"If you don't," said Kaito, poking his blond head back into the room. "I will take it as an insult to the love you all claim you have towards me."

Akiye sneered. "No one loves you in this household, go die."

Tokiwa smiled brightly, ignoring the shorter woman's comment. "I love you, Kai."

"I do too, Kai," called Naoto, "and I will surely be present for the battles!"

She scoffed. _I definitely won't._

Her sister gently patted the side of her head. "Hold still."

She stared onward instead, waiting as her sister finished braiding her messy curls and wrapping the braid into a tight bun at the back of her head with a glittering flower pin as decoration.

"There." Tokiwa looked at the finished product and smiled. "Would you like me to do your makeup?"

Akiye stared back incredulously. "You wanna?"

Her sister nodded eagerly and with her consent rushed out of the room to get her makeup kit.

* * *

"Whaaa, you look so refreshing, Akiye!"

Akiye stared at her reflection dumbly. Tokiwa certainly had better tricks than Kishi when it came to cosmetics because for once…she felt quite pretty. Iko's heavy makeup never complimented her, it only made her out to be what she was, paid entertainment. What her sister presented before her was simply her with a little enhancement. She had to blink a couple times before realizing it truly was her.

Tokiwa drew her back by the shoulders and smiled sweetly. "I'm so jealous of your eyelashes."

Her sister had already finished dressing in a white yukata with a yellow flower pattern scrawled along the shoulder area and down to her skirt and a soft blue obi wrapped around her. Her long red hair was pulled up in a messy array that left strips falling down the back of her head and a few silver pins that kept her fringe in place.

Akiye smiled awkwardly.

Naoto entered the room shortly after, fully dressed with his hair pushed back neatly. "Ready? Wow, you two look fantastic!"

"Don't we?" said Tokiwa joyfully twirling to let him see the neatness of her wardrobe and pressing Akiye to do the same.

She halfheartedly did with a sheepish disposition and stormed out of the room as Naoto continued wolf-whistling at her to purposely embarrass her, which he accomplished. She left her house beat red while hurling obscenities in his direction.

* * *

Akiye met Renji in front of confection store where they planned the day before and stopped shortly after drawing his attention.

Renji blinked. "Kurogane?"

She tilted her head to the side and eyed him with scrutiny as she took in the sight of his shihakusho. "Ya really are a square."

His astonishment turned into a bothered glare. "What?"

She sighed deeply and walked on ahead of him, holding onto the edges of her patterned sleeves. "An' 'ere I got dolled up for nothing. Oh well." She turned to face him with a curious glance. "So, where do we go first?"

He walked alongside her and held his chin pensively. "Kai signed everyone for the Eleventh Division event, didn't he?"

"He got you, too?"

He stared at her incredulously. "Yeah…wait—you're participating?"

"I aint a Ninth Seat for smarts, y'know." She sighed again, more distressed than agitated as she thought it proper to react. She remembered something as they continued down the seemingly less populated street. "I thought lieutenants weren't allowed to participate."

"I don't think he cares."

"I didn't bring my sword, so I'll bail."

"What?" he questioned smugly. "Are you scared of losing?"

She snorted. "I could take ya, if that's what yer asking."

He scoffed. "Right?"

She shot him a sideways glance and smirked. "Ya wouldn't take a girl seriously in a fight, that's why you'd lose."

He laughed. "I could take you no problem. And I won't even give you a handicap."

"Fine. Let's go right now."

* * *

Eleventh Division hosted their event early that afternoon where various seated and unseated officers alike gathered to have a shot at winning the hefty prize money. Winning was fairly simple, first blood won and onto the next level they went. Kaito and Yumichika had been running around everywhere getting everything into motion when she and Renji made their last minute arrival.

Akiye could barely spot her siblings in a throng of participants and waved when she caught sight of Kaito trying to catch her attention.

The blond pushed through people to get to them and handed them stickers with their numbers. He then proceeded to stand silence as he stared at them in scrutiny. He lifted both index fingers to point at them individually and narrowed his eyes. "You aren't dating, right?"

"Sorta."

"No."

Akiye and Renji's eyes immediately met following shortcomings, which aroused more suspicion in her brother—not that the day he found them fooling around had not planted the seed of doubt.

"We're not dating," he said first.

"Technically we are. You referred to this outing as a date the second you asked me to accompany you to the festivities."

Renji flushed. "This is a onetime thing only. You can't consider it dating."

"Are you a buffoon? Whatever misconceptions you have of the notion _asking someone out in a date_ are clearly wrong. If you tell someone that an outing together will be a date it means that w—"

"Fine, we're dating," he conceded rather stupidly and turned to face Kaito. "So what?"

"We're dating," she seconded.

But Kaito wasn't looking at them anymore. In fact he was looking past them and just as he returned his gaze to them he nodded to himself. "Oh, I get it now."

"Get what?"

"Lieutenant Hisagi dumped you for Naru-chan and now you're getting back at him by dating Lieutenant Abarai." He looked fairly amused as he turned to leave. "That's fucking dirty."

"He's never that talkative," Renji commented shortly after.

"Oh, that's because we're dating now." She waved a hand in dismissal.

Akiye scratched her head feeling the slightest bit odd with her brother's parting words. She swayed her head side to side pensively until it registered.

"Lieutenant Abarai!" called an irritatingly joyful voice behind them.

Renji turned to greet the newcomers. "Hey Naru, Hisagi."

"Hey," answered a cool voice she found strangely familiar.

"Ooo, did you bring your girlfriend?"

"No," Akiye answered dumbly as she whirled around to face them. "We're only dating—"

Her eyes widened, almost as much as Hibino's and Shuuhei's, and she bit back her tongue and every vile thought to cross her mind. A strange tingling arose in the pit of her stomach and soon…a new emotion flittered past her senses.

"Kurogane?" questioned Hibino, though there was no mistaking it. She looked from Renji to Akiye questionably. "I didn't know you two were dating?"

Akiye turned to her festival companion (considering it a date now felt extremely awkward). "Ya, I didn't know we were dating."

Renji stared at her blankly. "You're shitting me."

"I shit you not, Renji."

"But you were just—"

She averted her attention to the other lieutenant. "Hisagi Shuuhei, I didn't see you there, hello."

Shuuhei stiffened and directed his gaze to her, a slightly painful expression on his face. "Hello," he answered tersely.

Awkward silence.

"Are you participating in the matches, Lieutenant Abarai?"

"Yeah, we both are."

"So is Lieutenant Hisagi," she said joyfully.

The silence between the three was almost frightening, but most of all awkward.

Hibino's eyes kept sneaking a peek at her expression which she kept neutral to avoid further speculation _and _humiliation for that matter. The smile on the witch's face seemed to grow unnaturally wide with each ticking second that it looked difficult for her to conceal the utter joy she experienced, as though she had done exactly as Akiye perceived. She must have squealed to Shuuhei of the possibility—no, the _fact_—that she and Renji picked up dating.

"What are you two going to do afterward?"

"Check out the stands, lull around, you know," answered Akiye before her _date_ had a chance to answer.

A childish smile appeared on her face as she stared at how perfectly matched Shuuhei and Hibino looked standing side-by-side dressed in complimentary yukata. She almost hated the woman because everything from her wardrobe—a light pink yukata—to the light touch of makeup upon her usually panicked expression, the swept updo of her brown waves, and the way she carried herself that day—almost haughtily—looked appropriate.

Hibino Naru looked almost hauntingly beautiful with her olive-tone skin shinning underneath the summer sun. She would admit to knowing Hibino had a natural beauty to her if she didn't hate her as much as she did that moment.

_Definite eye candy for the perverts here_. Akiye's eyes travelled her surroundings to see the many men looking in their direction, specifically Hibino's—_that bitch_. But her crude thoughts did not replace the merriment reflected in her eyes and expressed in her smile.

"Hibino-san, _Lieutenant Hisagi, _I had no idea you both were dating."

"We're not."

"No—"

Their voices overlapped. Hibino's face glowed red and Shuuhei took the generalization calmly while Akiye claimed mental victory.

"We only met up coincidentally and I invited Hibino-san to accompany me for the festival," Shuuhei explained.

Akiye could already feel Renji's glare boring into the side of her face. He knew exactly what she was doing, if not completely.

"Sounds like a great time," Akiye answered without a hint of derision and turned to her nemesis. "Hibino-san, you look wonderful today, too."

Hibino must have blinked a thousand times before digesting the compliment. "T-thank you," she said, patting down her obi and looking straight at her. "You look good too, Kurogane."

"EVERYONE PARTICIPATING BETTER GET THEIR ASSES INTO GEAR!" yelled Kaito from the center of Eleventh Division's largest training grounds. "THE COMPETITION WILL START IN FIVE MINUTES! WARM UP UNTIL THEN IF YOU WERE STUPID ENOUGH NOT TO BEFOREHAND!" An appraising clamor arose from the crowds. "BY THE WAY, I WILL BE PARTICIPATING AFTERALL!"

"Well," said Akiye finally, casting a scathing glance in Shuuhei and Hibino's direction, "we should get going."

Purposely, she wrapped her arm about Renji's and led him along the path without regarding them again.

* * *

Surprisingly, to the masses—and every reasonably intelligent person within them—Eleventh Division's Coliseum Battles singlehandedly became the Summer Festival's best event. Everyone had had their doubts but Yumichika's impeccable plans and Kaito's nearly annoying charisma towards the project made it twenty times better than expected—that, and who wouldn't want to bear witness to a few unprecedented turn of events. Anyone who had missed the matches in question missed a once in a lifetime thing, rumors were spread concerning them, and while Akiye and Renji ventured down a packed street full of carnival games—courtesy of Thirteenth Division on Captain Ukitake's request—with Shuuhei and Hibino walking four steps ahead of them…all eyes found themselves to them. The whispering followed them like the plague, stuck to the three participants since they left the training grounds like crazy glue.

It took Akiye one second to listen into hushed voices and come to terms with it. Shuuhei and Renji suffered most, one more than the other—or the same, she wasn't sure anymore, but they were deathly silent for the entirety of an hour as Hibino tried her best to get either one to speak. She failed miserably that in the midst of complete, utter rejection Hibino fell short half a step until she matched Akiye's and without much choice both went on walking side by side.

Hibino grazed her elbow to Akiye's arm drawing her attention ever so…_obviously_. Renji and Shuuhei walked on ahead. Neither noticed their short deviation.

"This is all _your_ fault," Hibino whispered harshly.

Akiye titled her head back a bit. "Ahh," she drawled mockingly, "is it now?"

"If you hadn't cheated during your match, Shuuhei-san—"

She raised both eyebrows suggestively as she awarded the woman with her undivided attention, the crude, contemptuous smile curving her glittering lips. "_Shuuhei-san?_"

Hibino bristled, but continued without losing her cool. "—He wouldn't have to deal with all this talk going on behind his back—_both _of their backs. The same goes for your brute of a brother."

Akiye only nodded in agreement. "He is a brute. Who would've thought he'd get Renji with the same move twice?"

"_Move?_ He practically tossed him like a used washcloth!" Her voice squeaked unappealingly.

"He's a grappler, what do you expect? Renji knows that better than anyone, but he was acting a fool by seeking vengeance for that last time—"

"And _you—_you don't attack someone mid-speech!"

Akiye's smile widened.

She definitely got rid of a number of frustrations during her match against Shuuhei. They were the first match; it's why the word had spread so quickly. Later they had to wait until Renji started speaking coherently and for Kaito to stop apologizing after Tokiwa ordered him to. She had every intention of quitting against whoever she was pinned against because she never intended to participate, even with Renji's pestering. But the second after learning Shuuhei was her opponent, she felt an indescribable urge to punch him in the face for having brought Hibino with him—whether it was an actual date, courteous invitation, or pity.

Kaito offered her his zanpakutō, but she declined while proudly stating she would take it _easy _on him.

She did. He only bit his tongue enough to bleed.

"That should teach 'im not to run his mouth mid-battle," stated Akiye. "Let that be a lesson to all of 'em. Not all yer enemies will be courteous, not against a strong opponent, of course. Renji's just a hothead. So…" She patted Hibino's shoulder almost insultingly. "You should be proud yer boy's got such quick reflexes. He may have bitten his tongue off, otherwise."

"You would endanger him like that?" Hibino asked incredulously, wide, bright eyes bugging out of the sockets. "Even after you—_you—_after _you—_"

"—_dated him?_" she added casually.

"Yes!"

Akiye shrugged her shoulders. "Beats me."

Renji and Shuuhei came to an abrupt stop, both simultaneously turned with similar appalled expressions etched into what they may have considered a horrible attempt at seeming normal.

"We can hear you."

It was all it took to have Hibino bowing religiously in apology and Akiye thrown into a hysteric fit as they rejoined them

When Akiye returned to Renji's side, who was red in the face, the sound of Hibino's constant apologies and Shuuhei assuring her it was all right, he said the most ridiculous words to her.

"Kai, he caught me off guard, you know," he said, mortified with the least bit of pride intact. "You saw that."

She had to hold in the laughter as she tried nodding in halfhearted agreement. "O' ya."

She snorted, unable to keep it inside.

"Damnit Akiye!" he shouted, his cheeks growing a deeper shade of crimson. He swung his arm over her shoulders and drew her closer in a playful gesture as her mirth exploded. "You saw it, don't lie!"

Tears were in her eyes that she failed to notice all the attention they managed to gather, but one's gaze had been especially fixed.

* * *

Shuuhei's eyes bore into the image Akiye and Renji unconsciously presented.

He knew Renji had a close friendship with her sister, Tokiwa, which explained the reason as to why he knew her much better than he might have. It gave reason as to why that day—months ago—he had been the only one to defend Akiye even the slightest while Matsumoto presented him with a bet that seemed impossible to accomplish…hours before _they_ had a one-night stand. He only listened to Matsumoto for whatever reason (the obvious one) and talked to her, she proved difficult and quite sarcastic. He only remembered her slightly when she was younger—_jeez, she was a kid when she joined the Gotei 13_—and even then she had everyone looking in her direction. Not for obvious things, no, she was an oddball. She did strange things. She followed her captain everywhere he went and said the weirdest shit ever sometimes.

Shuuhei could only wonder how long exactly Renji had met the Kurogane family.

Still, it bothered him to see how simply the redhead had wrapped an arm about her shoulders which were trembling with laughter. A horrid emotion sunk inside his stomach and made him swallow hard.

* * *

Akiye and Renji ventured down a different road, finally separating from Shuuhei and Hibino, and together managed to enjoy the rest of the Summer Festival until its conclusion. She struggled to keep her silly emotions—her opinions and need to stalk Shuuhei and Hibino to ensure the failure of their _date_—at bay and somewhere along the way…she found herself forgetting every pestering bout of jealousy as her attention was drawn and eventually fixed on her date.

She had never expected to enjoy the Summer Festival as much as she did. Usually the revelries about Seireitei were torture especially because Captain Kurotsuchi enjoyed tormenting her. Whenever there was a stand, she would be in charge of it, and if they needed an idea…she had to concoct it to suit her captain's personal tastes. Events were always packed, teeming with individuals she would much rather ignore, and unnecessary whispers concerning the Kurogane family. There was always something to say about them, more so about her. Tokiwa and Naoto were perceived as the normal ones. Kaito was normally ignored unless he did something outrageous like nearly be murdered by his captain for insubordination. Akiye needn't do much to attract attention. She merely acted as she normally would and had everyone speaking of her left and right.

It was much like that moment as she and Renji departed. He volunteered to return her home in one piece. She happily complied, inviting him to stay over for the fireworks display the landlady planned. Aside from the other residents, the display would only be attended by them.

Naoto would be stuck on cleaning duty, Tokiwa mention she would be late but made no effort to explain her reason, and Kaito was planning to drink with Madarame with the hopes of finishing the day with a spar between them. He was also arriving late.

She wouldn't have invited Renji otherwise. She might feel guilty for having enjoyed their short time together. Naoto admonished her _sudden _interest in the lieutenant when she had been _hung _on another for much longer.

_"If this is your sick idea of a joke, quit it," he said uncharacteristically serious. "She isn't Hibino or any other stranger, this woman raised you—she is your sister."_

_"Relax," she replied laxly, reclining into a pile of pillows in the center of her room. Her eyes going back to the open book beneath her finger tips and picking up where she left on: quantum physics. "It aint a crime ta make friends, now is there?"_

_"You don't want friends, Akiye, you want toys," he stated. "Aren't you happy enough with the one in your toy box?"_

_A smile adorned her face, deciphering the thought. "What makes you believe Renji will become a part of my collection?"_

_"Because At—"_

_"Naoto," she interrupted coldly. She looked to him once more, acknowledging Kaito's looming presence behind the eldest in case he deemed in worthy to remove him. Her eyes were narrowed. "I would never do anything that would emotionally or physically harm Tokiwa. You need to under—"_

_"You need to understand," said Naoto, index finger pointed in her direction. "Tokiwa won't say anything to either one of you." He regarded Kaito with a fierce look. "She would gladly sacrifice her own happiness for your sake. That is what you don't understand."_

_"No." She shut her book with one swift move and propped her arm up to hold her face. "You need to realize—no, acknowledge—that Tokiwa had a life before meeting us—"_

_"A life she sacrificed for _us_," he countered._

_"A world she decided to run away from. She knows all about us but we know nothing of her, how convenient? Isn't it also strange that she had—?"_

_"I'm home!" rang Tokiwa's excited voice as she entered their adequate home._

_Akiye wanted to say something. Confirm it. But her chest clenched and her throat dried making it harder to continue her mocking game at the sound of her sister's voice. Tokiwa ran from the Kuchiki clan for a reason. She had been handpicked to join Sixth Division for a reason. She was called Tokiwa-sama by Byakuya for a damn good reason. She wanted an explanation to put an end to her obvious cry for attention, but she didn't want to ruin the family._

_It needed no more tarnishing._

_They were perfect. Together._

Akiye considered using Renji to aid her cause. If Tokiwa liked him as much as she claimed she would throw a tantrum or at least confront her about it. Any jealous woman had to crack eventually. It was human nature. Hibino had the second Shuuhei's eyes started following her. She sincerely doubted her sister was one to silently suffer. No, she was positive she was the sort of woman who would do something about it, especially knowing her sister was doing it on purpose.

Still, the mere thought of considering Tokiwa's feeling towards Renji honest had filled her with regret and a heap of other emotions she'd rather never feel again. She betrayed her sister because she felt betrayed, an eye for an eye, perhaps, but a childish move nonetheless. And the shit hit the fan the second Renji asked her to accompany him to the Summer Festival as his date and how her heart skipped a beat after acknowledging it. Sure, when Tokiwa brought Renji to meet her she found him to be quite handsome but was only a quarter of his size wearing pigtails and riding Kaito's shoulders as means of transportation.

When he met her he picked her up, hooking his hands underneath her small arms and raising her to eyelevel so that her glasses fell lopsided and her naturally blue-gray eyes stared at him in curious wonder. He smiled that proud grin of his after uttering a kind greeting and everyone watched as her face changed from a very light pink to a thousand shades of red.

Renji was a first year in the academy like her, but they were in different classes. Tokiwa frequented the academy on Captain Kuchiki's orders and had plenty fun meeting future members of the Gotei 13 while paying visits to all her professors, but her sister along with both her brothers had long before graduated. They were all settled in the sleeping barracks of their divisions, but had been searching for a place for them to live together before Akiye's six-year curriculum was completed.

So she saw plenty of Renji and Hinamori during those times with the occasional Kira. Seeing enough of Renji might have been capable of dizzying her into exhaustion, but with each passing year as his accomplishment piled on she found herself losing interest. With every new tattoo she distanced herself until her secret crush turned to mush and she _occasionally _conversed with him out of courtesy.

She knew him well enough with so many years of occasional visits.

Akiye snapped out of her reveries, hearing the soft crunch of her geta over the gravel and the light voices addressing the eccentricity of seeing her together with yet another lieutenant. She looked at every which direction, finding odd looks and hushed criticisms.

_"First Lieutenant Hisagi, now Lieutenant Abarai? Has she no shame?"_

_"How can a girl like that even get a date? Aren't they scared she'll gut them alive?"_

_"She aint half bad, but her personality is severely lacking."_

"Don't listen to them."

Akiye unconsciously tightened her hold over the stuffed animal in her arms. They played at various game stalls until she set her sights on a particularly plump pig on the highest shelf in the ring toss stand. She tried out in hopes of acquiring it and made pompous calculations that led to her failure until Renji stepped in to boast about having the skill. He showed her and promptly forced her into admitting her calculations were wrong before he gave her _his _prize.

Her eyes flickered in his direction and she scoffed. "Ya think petty gossip bothers me?"

"It bothers you as much as it bothers everyone else."

Somehow, at that moment, she felt the walk shouldn't have occurred. She thought she should rescind her invitation and get straight to bed because she started feeling incredibly strange in his presence. The entire day attributed to her predicament.

She laughed stupidly. "Oh, please—" But the loud breaking cry of a firework interrupted her as she focused her full attention to the star spotted sky and watched the eruption of color light it up.

"Shit, they started," he muttered. "We should hurry."

"Damnit Renji! This is your fault!" She rushed ahead of him with a sour look on her face.

"What the hell did I do?"

"Slowpoke!"

* * *

Akiye watched the fireworks in complete utter wonder alongside Renji, who noticed how her skin glowed luminously with every firework's afterglow. He guiltily watched her far longer than the beauty overhead and occasionally faked having been looking around whenever she redirected her gaze to him.

The heat had died down by the end of the ryokan's display, though there were plenty other fireworks scheduled that evening, and as she stepped out of her home, Renji turned to face her with a genuinely satisfied smile to match her own.

"So did you have enough to figure out what you wanted?" She casually leaned on the doorway with a leisure expression.

"You might have a hidden stash of cute things somewhere in your room," he answered just as simply.

"Problem?"

He shrugged his shoulders, looking away from her face. "You're an asshole."

She barked a laugh. "That's hardly a compliment, Abarai."

His eyebrows rose inquiringly as he returned his attention to her and he suddenly seemed more confident. "You fishing for a compliment?"

A grin appeared on her lips. "Ya, compliment me."

He turned away from her, staring into the darkness above. "You're—you look better with your glasses."

Her cheeks flushed and her treacherous heart skipped a beat.

* * *

Tokiwa continued swinging her legs over the ledge of the verandah, fingers curled over the edge, focused on the slight swaying of the pink flowers in the garden. The sight brought back memories she remembered with a fondness in her bright colored eyes, though everything had changed since that time long ago. She was barely able to tell the difference in the arrangement of the elaborate garden, but she basked in the peacefulness it evoked.

There were silent steps behind her that may have gone unnoticed if he had decided to keep his presence hidden.

She sighed deeply. "I think Akiye knows about our connection."

He stepped outside to join her on the verandah and stared ahead to the fireworks. "Is that reason enough to pardon your intrusion?"

Her eyebrows knitted with irritation, but she never turned to face Kuchiki Byakuya because she didn't appear at the foot of his garden to speak about the possibility of Akiye revealing her past. If anyone could figure it out, she knew she would be the first. Akiye was curious about everything, she looked upon everyone with an observer's eye and she had long ago been interested in unraveling the reasons Tokiwa ran from where she came. But that was not why she trespassed into the Kuchiki manor.

She came to reminisce, but she would never admit that to him. He wanted to hear her say it for the longest time now.

"Maybe."


	22. Fall Out

**Chapter XXII**: Fall Out

"Can I speak to you properly, at least?"

"No, you cannot." Kuchiki Byakuya, the twenty-eight head of the aforementioned clan, swatted away Tokiwa's extended hand and proceeded into his mansion.

Tokiwa followed him with puffed cheeks, irked by his dismissal. "You do understand the troubles this situation procures for _both of us_?"

"Had that little horror—?"

"_Sister_," she interrupted stringently. "She is _my _sister and I would appreciate if you refer to her as such."

"If your observations were the least bit plausible, she would force you into a childish game of hers," he continued without acknowledging her correction.

"Akiye has already set out her game board and picked suitable pieces, myself and your lieutenant, among others," she stated, stopping abruptly in the middle of the corridor as two passing maidservants walked by them with reserved greetings to both.

Byakuya halted too, the white scarf about his neck settled over his back. The silence that followed called forth a tension between them and then he turned to face her with a hint of resignation in his eyes.

"You have my attention."

Tokiwa flicked her red hair from her shoulder and took a breath. "I think she's using Renji—" His eyes narrowed, "—Lieutenant Abarai for information. Of course, he knows nothing of our connections or the problems that preceded my…_insolence._"

"_Your mother's _insolence," he clarified.

She lifted a hand between them and turned her gaze. "I would appreciate it if you don't reopen old wounds. I am very troubled by the sheer reality of what ensued."

He said nothing and gestured for her to continue her unfinished speech.

"What Lieutenant Abarai is aware of is our familiarity and our rendezvous—"

"Are you by any chance referring to your duty as a seated officer in my division and your constant intrusions to my manor?"

Tokiwa rolled her eyes humorlessly. "_Renji-kun _might have said something to raise Akiye's suspicions," she continued. "I need your cooperation in deluding her attention elsewhere until we have settled our differences—"

"Will you be accepting my offer?"

She bristled dramatically, cheeks flaring. "Absolutely not!"

"Then," he said, taking a step away from her, "you must reap what you sow."

Tokiwa latched onto his arm as he attempted to continue down the hall and with an angry growl changed her response. "I will, with conditions, but I will."

"I will speak to Abarai tomorrow morning."

* * *

Shuuhei requested Akiye's presence for _revisions_.

Hibino greeted her with a proud smirk, exuding confidence after her pity date with Shuuhei, though plenty other women eyed her enviously because of it, Akiye returned the smile as she headed straight into his office implying various innuendos with her hands. She slid inside as she blew a kiss to the brunette shaking with ire.

Akiye shut the door noiselessly and stood before his desk, eyes fixed on his welcoming smile.

"Revisions?" she questioned, breaking the silence.

"Yes, revisions," he answered straightly. "Is that a problem?"

It was. She already did revisions a day after turning in the work and had a record of producing close-to-perfect articles that only needed minor corrections. This was the first time she had been asked to return a second day for _revisions_.

_What a pompous word!_

"Fine, let me see them." Akiye stepped forward to lean into the desk and peered over his work. He shut the folder, only giving her the chance to learn it was a draft that belonged to another captain with serialized work.

Shuuhei reached to a stack of folders and handed the first one to her. She checked it, in full detail for a few minutes, and looked back to him, dropping it in front of him.

She jabbed her index finger to the center of the paper. "Explain _this_ to me."

"Pull up a chair." He gestured to the one by the window.

"I don't need it." Akiye hopped onto the desk after clearing it and half turned her body to him as she placed her palm over the sleek surface to lean on.

He tore his gaze away from her and reopened her work to point at one of the items on the list. "This doesn't sound like something he would write."

"Oh yeah?" she questioned mockingly.

He was acting strange.

"Yeah," he agreed.

Akiye proceeded to list various other alternatives that met instant rejection until she reached wit's end and the tension hit the roof.

She snatched the article from his hands and tore it to pieces.

He bolted out of his seat, eyebrows furrowed. "Why the hell did you do that for?"

"Because I felt like it and if I feel like it, I'll do whatever I want."

"That was the only copy on file!"

She jumped onto her feet while still on the desk and placed both hands on her hips. "It was full of mistakes so I might as well rewrite it." She took a plain sheet of paper and a pen to write. "Oh, look, here's the new version. I hope you like it."

He read the message before she passed it on and tossed it, crumbled, into the waste bin. "This isn't a joke."

"Who said I was joking?"

"A person can't go fuck themselves." He tried sounding as professional as possible given the circumstances.

She jumped off the desk and headed for the door. "You're smart, figure it out."

Akiye never made it to the handle. Shuuhei grabbed her by the arm and jerked her back to him.

"I'm sorry, okay," he said suddenly, "I shouldn't have brought you in like that."

"Like what?"

"Using revisions as an excuse," he added. "It was perfect as it was."

Her eyes narrowed, annoyed by his actions. "Then?"

"I wanted to see you again."

She blinked away her irritation. "Oh?"

"I'm sorry."

Akiye pushed up her glasses, placed on hand behind her head and the other on her hip, and she shifted onto her other leg making an odd pose. "Had enough gawking at me? If not, take another gander." She switched her position and stuck her chest out slightly.

"What are you doing?"

"Posing." She shifted to the right with a wink that made him smile for real this time. "Enough yet?"

The smile did not last long as he leaned into a seat atop his desk with his hands curled over the wood. "You seemed happy yesterday…with Renji."

"Oh, I get it now," she blabbered stupidly, returning to a natural slouch of the shoulders. "You're jealous."

"W-what?"

"We're only friends, in case you're wondering," she went on. "He invited me to go—"

"You called it a date."

Her amusement skyrocketed. "You really are jealous, haa," she said in amazement. "Who would have thought?"

He frowned deeply.

She mouthed off a _wow _as she stared at the ground, trying to settle on the thought. He was actually jealous of seeing her with Renji. There was hardly any reason. She and Renji were just…old time acquaintances that decided to deepen the friendship, but wow, she actually made _the _Hisagi Shuuhei jealous.

"Why don't I make it up to you?" she said suddenly, watching his eyes light with expectance as she smirked like a Cheshire cat. "Why don't we go back to your house tonight and settle this between the sheets? I'm much more convincing there than in person, after all."

She watched his jaw drop and face go from a light pink to a dark red shade. "A-A-Akiye!"

"And don't forget it; you'll be screaming it all night." She winked and headed out the door.

He came fumbling out the door after her. "Am I supposed to wait?"

Akiye barked out a laugh in response.

* * *

"No, I don't want to have a conversation with that ninny!" shouted Akiye from behind her worktable. Her eyes narrowed in admonishment and reluctance as she stared straightly at Tokiwa standing at her shed's threshold, door in hand.

Tokiwa's eyebrows knitted in frustration, tired of having to _beg_ her. "I did not raise you to be so…so _insolent_!" She waved her arms as Naoto appeared on the verandah with his arms crossed over his chest and a serious expression. "You will not speak of Captain Kuchiki that way and will answer to his request."

Akiye slammed the screwdriver on the table and watched it bounce off the surface and clatter to the ground noisily. She clenched and unclench her hands until she regained a miniscule portion of her composure and let out an tired sigh.

To humor Tokiwa.

"What sort of wondrous subject shall I be speaking of with your captain over afternoon tea?"

"I obviously have no clue," she answered exasperatedly. "Just come with me tomorrow morning, please."

She jumped out of her stool while shaking her head. "I'm not comfortable speaking to him, he's your captain, not mine. If I did anything to insult him, he could be courteous enough tell _my _captain to procure a suitable punishment."

"I hardly think he wants to punish you."

"You said you had no idea, why assume he isn't going to punish me? I don't think he likes me very much."

"That is not true!"

Naoto had already stepped toward them, eyes looking from the back of Tokiwa's head to the irritation scrawled over Akiye's expression.

"Oh, shut up al—"

"Don't you dare shut me up," interjected Tokiwa.

"Tokiwa," called Naoto as he reached to her arm, which she slapped away as she whirled around with her green eyes ablaze.

"Stay out of this."

"It's useless to try arguing with her, you know that yourself."

Tokiwa's anger flared. "Don't _baby_ her. She's old enough to understand when she deserves to be reprimanded!"

"Yes, she does," he answered straightly, giving Akiye a cutting sidelong stare, "but that does not mean she would _allow _anyone to chastise her."

"Are you siding with her? Have you any idea what she is doing?"

Akiye could only stand back and watch as the frustration turned to amusement. Her mood had turned sour after an idiot gave her a detailed explanation as to why she would remain being the same sick degenerate she had always been and that nothing she said or did would make a the slightest difference. Even if new acquaintances opened her up to a new perspective, she would see everything through her makeshift filter.

That fact infuriated her.

"I know exactly what she's doing," answered Naoto, "and I have already spoken to her about it."

"Really?" Akiye questioned with a playful smirk. "What am I doing?"

"Shut up, Akiye, please."

"Does asking me kindly ever work?"

"Get the hell out, this doesn't concern you!"

Akiye and Tokiwa's voices overlapped and the higher pitch in the redhead's voice had drawn the attention of their few neighbors within the ryokan. Many heads peeked out from the windows to catch sight of the fourth sibling making his way out of the house with a somnolent but angry expression.

"Are you fucking arguing? Are you? And making a scene, no less," he said loudly.

Tokiwa growled as she kicked the door. "Oh, please, I am begging you Kai, stay out of it this time."

Kaito looked to Akiye, who cringed at the sound of wood snapping beneath her sister's foot. "What did you do now?"

She stared at everyone deathly serious. She finally had it; she did, and knew that the words fated to leave her mouth then would be regretted when her mind cleared. Maybe she would blackout again. Who knew? Either way, she didn't care. Not then and that was the first time she remembered losing control of her emotions…in years probably.

And she _snapped_.

"How is it that you all are allowed to have a bad day and get away with being the worst of people, but when my day turns sour I shouldn't dare say something out of line?" She threw all her tools back into their place and rushed out but her arm was caught by Tokiwa.

"You never said anything about having a bad day."

Akiye jerked her arm away. "Why can you three be selfish and I can't?

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Kaito asked with raised eyebrows.

And everything else poured out like word vomit.

"Oh, you of all people should know, you fucking dick," she shouted and turned to Tokiwa. "You're selfish and only care about what other's tell you than what we say." Then, finally, to Naoto, "And, you, you're a whore that never learned his lesson."

Among them, Naoto bristled and reached to grab her when Kaito caught his arm before he could grab her by the collar.

"We do not hurt Akiye, Naoto," Kaito said darkly.

"Did you hear what just came out of her mouth?" Naoto could barely keep his voice from rising.

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"Learn your fucking place, Akiye, and stay there!" he shouted. "You have no right to fucking say anything!"

"How can you call us selfish when you're worse than us combined?" asked Tokiwa, bristled. "How absurd!"

"Shove it!"

"Akiye," Kaito pressed.

"You piss off, too!"

The tall blond lost a chunk of his patience as he had only been trying to help her. "Don't start with me!"

"What are you gonna do?" she asked, her tone going ominous and eyes narrowing. "Kill me?" she added childishly.

Kaito's eyes blazed and his teeth clenched. "Fuck you, Akiye, _fuck you._"

Tokiwa took a deep shuddering breath, her equanimity hanging on a thinning thread. "I will not deal with this _bullshit_."

And she did not as she took quick strides back to the entrance of their home where their landlady expected them with her arms crossed and deep frown. Chisato was not once regarded as Tokiwa returned stubborn.

Akiye had the audacity to cackle. "Always running away from anything serious, aren't you Tokiwa-chan?"

The redhead whirled around to face her, glaring daggers in their direction, her especially. "I'm leaving before I slap the insolence out of you, you selfish asshole."

She needed to have the last word, so she couldn't remain silent…even if it cost them gravely. Nobody backed away from the argument as it became personal with every hit each of them took and it was harder to let go.

Daunting words, piercing shouting, arguments that weathered away their bonds with every secret withheld had split them, until the landlady courteously asked them to leave the ryokan until they cooled off. Neither of them spoke as they packed a bag, took their zanpakutō, slipped on their waraji, and left without once regarding each other.

She blamed the asshole that ruined her day. If he had kept his mouth shut as intended, her bottled up aggressions wouldn't have exploded as they did. She called them all selfish, but Tokiwa left her rebuttal. She explained in detail on the lengths of her selfishness and went on, once and for all, to say that they were not her toys.

_"If you cared the least bit about us, you wouldn't use us as you do. We would not be pieces in whatever travesty you're plotting for your own amusement, we would be your sister and brothers, so would you get rid of that disgusting habit."_

Kaito said he hated her, simple as that, and her insides churned.

_"You don't even care about any of us anymore. It's now, Shuuhei-this, Renji-that, make up your fucking mind already you intrusive bitch."_

Naoto called her detestable, but did not say he hated her. She was simply abominable after Tokiwa explained she was doing everything on purpose that she ended up spilling it.

_"Your character, that's detestable, I don't know where it went wrong."_

She knew where it went wrong. It went wrong with Naoto.

Their words seemed cruel, but she said things that were worse. And before Naoto had a chance to add Renji into the reasons she was so detestable, she revealed Tokiwa's secret without a care in the world.

_"She's a Kuchiki."_

Everyone looked shocked with the exception of Kaito, who learned this a few months ago after listening into a conversation between Captain Kuchiki and Tokiwa. He said it himself.

He was no fool.

It was only easier to play the idiot these days.

It was easier to shove everyone out of the picture, too.

She could venture into the Screaming Lotus Place and drink until she couldn't and go from there because she had no idea what to do anymore.

Maybe it was better that way.

* * *

Akiye sat at the end of the bar, bottle of red wine in one hand, and her face stuck to the countertop. Kishi had been leaning over the counter in front, tending to her every need while running his fingers through her hair and filling her in on the latest gossip in a failed attempt to cheer her up. Nothing but the wine seemed to help put a smile on her face so she had gone back to being an asshole in insulting anyone that came her way or even looked at her. Lala asked her on multiple occasions to stop barking at her customers and ruining the jubilant mood until she stopped.

Her head was clouded and hazy from all the liquor and her eyes felt as though they never stopped moving. Her surroundings whirled and blurred until her head became too heavy to keep up.

Her head slammed straight into the countertop with a loud thud and it all stopped moving.

She might have fallen asleep a while, or blacked out, whatever it was, it happened and the next time she regained what little consciousness she could gather in her hand…she felt Kishi running his fingers through her messy curls. She blinked at first, lifted her head slightly, and then went on to enjoy the process.

Later that evening, Lala approached them after the final customers left. She leaned on with her arms propped onto the counter, eyes staring at her critically.

"Are you planning to leave?"

Akiye raised her head weakly and blinked her half-lidded eyes until the buxom woman stopped introducing her to her twins.

"Ya know," she paused as she enunciated each and every word without having to slur, "That's a big house. A real big house that one little person cannot fit in there."

"On the contrary, a thousand of you could fit in that house, no problem."

"That's stupid!"

Kishi hopped onto the countertop beside her and leaned on his hands. "Did something happen at home?"

"We're all smiles and sunshine," she slurred. "Just peachy, Kishi-chan."

Kishi and Lala exchanged glances, something was amiss and they should have noticed the second she walked in deathly quiet with her eyebrows knitted. She exuded some sort of aura that cried, _stay the fuck away and let me drink_. So they did, until she roused unnecessary attention and started barking orders at anyone she saw fit while calling them idiots.

Akiye raised her glass before either one could ask anything. "But," she said quickly. "But today I don't seem ta wanna go home, so I'd much rather stay here."

Why return home when she knew no one would be there waiting?

Her mind told her this. Her heart clenched.

"No," Lala answered straightly.

"Come on." Akiye rubbed her head and pushed back her messy hair.

"No," the woman repeated. "And that is final."

"Oh, I can let her sleep in my—"

"_No_," she interrupted her coworker. "Absolutely not. If you have problems with your family, you go up there and apologize to everyone for being an asshole."

"What makes me so devilish and them saintly? I haven't done shit," Akiye spat.

"Oh, shut up, you're a horrible person."

Akiye left the glass on the counter and hopped off the stool with a bit of a stumble.

Kishi watched her with concern and admonished Lala for speaking so crassly. He mouthed off to her in silence before watching their drunken friend trying to find her way out the door like a lost puppy.

"Akiye?"

She whirled around suddenly, arms open wide. "Well, does everyone in this goddamn world think I'm a horrible person?"

Kishi quickly soften. "A-absolutely not, you're a grand—"

"You are horrible, Akiye, and it's about time you realize it yourself," interjected Lala with the same belittling tone. "You manipulate people, you toy with their feelings and live for your own sick gratification, you live a double life—not to have extra cash in your pocket or observe men—you do it because you enjoy being in control and being a whore is the only way you get to have that sort of power, isn't it?"

And it hurt.

Lala continued because watching her trembling had not been enough and interrupting Kishi was easier than having to wait her turn. She had grown tired of being wound around this psycho's finger to complement the character she created.

"And I don't once remember you being genuine, not unless you're drunk off your arse and making confessions, but aside from that you're nothing but two-faced. You're not kind or considerate, you think of yourself more than you do others. It's a fucking wonder you have two lieutenants tailing behind you, but of course, they don't even know the real you." Lala tapped her chin. "Actually, Akiye, who is the real you?"

It stung and bubbled at the pit of her stomach.

She sniffled as she dabbed at her watering eyes to push back the sordid emotion. "She's dead," she answered simply, having sobered up enough to say these words with conviction. "I killed her a long time ago. She's gone. So don't ask for her because she might have never even existed."

She did not stand for further insult, or comfort. She would find neither there and it was a long way home.

She was too drunk to function normally. And she hated them. Her family, Kishi, Lala, and Iko because they were well liked in their own right while she had to suffer being called the horrible one.

She could be much worse.

There were too many masks covering her face to recognize the original.

Her legs tired eventually, but she dragged her feet until she had knocked on a door loud enough to alert the resident of the home and put her head down as she waited to be greeted.

She could smile, crack a joke, she could turn to sex to keep her mind off it for the duration, but the second the door opened and Hisagi Shuuhei stepped out rubbing his eyes.

She cried.

Her body collided with his and her arms wrapped around his waist as he stumbled to stay standing.

Shuuhei blinked incredulously.

"Akiye?" he asked groggily.

Her shoulders were trembling and her soft sobs rang in his ears.

"What happened?"

"Shut up and tell me I'm not horrible," she whispered incoherently.

It took a moment before he decided to speak. He held her gently and spoke softly. "You're wonderful, Akiye."

And it would be enough to be this wonderful person in his eyes because she, herself, knew it would be impossible to be such an individual.


	23. Lullaby

**Chapter XXIII**: Lullaby

Akiye sat with her back against the wall and her legs resting on Shuuhei's lap. She washed her face with cold water, dried her eyes, and calmed down after contemplating her actions. She mostly regretted them. She thought it best to return home and somehow manage being in the large house alone without a problem, but she truly despised the feeling tugging at her chest as she changed directions. Her feet led her straight to Shuuhei's home, her mind recounting every insult received from morning to evening until she finally could not stand acknowledging the truth in them.

She could be much worse. Naoto and Kaito knew that, in fact, they were the only ones that had seen her commit inhumane mistakes. She tried not to think of anything horrid as she felt Shuuhei's fingers twine with hers. Her gaze fell to meet his within the fading oil lamp besides his bed.

He stared back in silence and curiosity, but expected to hear nothing from her. She would not speak of it. She will not hint at it. She will make no more a scene than she already did because she did not like herself and he could see that.

How deep did this hatred run?

Even she did not have an answer. It was a question that did not have one.

It existed, though, somewhere deep inside the abysmal darkness in her heart that stopped her from thinking of its existence.

Shuuhei guided her towards him by the hand until she was leaning at his side, uncurling her legs from his lap, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She settled against him thoughtlessly and closed her eyes.

"Yer not gonna ask anything?"

He ran his fingers through her messy dark curls. "No."

Her lips drew into a bitter smile and took a shuddering breath. _Good_, she thought, _perfect_.

She welcomed sleep quite easily.

* * *

Akiye woke up before Shuuhei did and stumbled out of bed without so much as making a sound. Her feet hit the ground with a light thud; she took her uniform, and slipped into his bathroom for a relaxing bath.

She stayed inside the lukewarm water of the tub with one arm dangling off the side and the other in her hair.

Not a thought crossed her mind. She simply stared ahead as her stomach clenched and unclenched. She could not think of what to say or what to feel at the moment. Should she feel sorry about having said so many cruel things? Should she find her siblings after work and apologize for being the biggest asshole in existence and proffer a plausible explanation? Some form of elucidation that would not compromise them, a little white lie, because only Naoto and Kaito knew the truth. Anything would do so long as it pleased Tokiwa and she could tie them back together as it should be.

She had been lying to herself from the start because there were so many thoughts raging in her mind, polluting her very peace, feeding her frustrations until she could no longer sit still.

Akiye fumbled onto a seat, hands pinching down the edges of the pearlescent tub, eyes finding particles of dust to focus on in the streams of sunlight filtering through the small window above her head.

Shuuhei's steps were hollow and approaching before they halted. A quiet knock sounded against the door rang in the back of her mind, drawing her from her thoughts.

"Akiye?"

Straightening out, red eyes flicked from the light to the stretch of shadows paved against the closed door. "Yeah?"

He yawned noisily. The creak of the wood sounded beneath his rocking body. "Do you want breakfast?"

Her stomach grumbled queasily. She escaped the painful headache, but the nausea subsequent to a day of relentless alcohol consumption weighted heavy on her insides as they churned and made disgusting noises of its own.

"I have a hangover," she groaned, falling back into her previous position.

"Something light, then, and plenty of water." His fingers rasped against the door and his footsteps disappeared into the adjacent room before she could object.

She sunk into the water, eyes closed shut, ears popping as her hair fluttered around her face and lied perfectly still listening to the droplets hitting the surface from the faucet. She held her breath for quite some time before she opened her mouth and felt the water rush into her lungs.

Only the constant droplets of water sounded in dead silence, the water's swaying came to a sudden halt.

Akiye's arms burst from bubbling surface, creating violent ripples as they flailed to grasp the edges. With one hard pull, she lifted her body to a seat and coughed until all the water left her system. Her chest heaved and her hands trembled.

"I'm not suicidal."

'**Did you wish otherwise?**' answered the biting voice of her zanpakutō at the back of her mind.

She hummed.

'**Of course not,**' he replied himself. '**You are too much of a coward to take your own life.**'

"You're certainly moody today, Suisen."

He chuckled darkly. '**Moody, you say?**'

"_Irritatingly_ moody," she said beneath her breath.

'**At least I never turned to suicide.**'

Akiye continued coughing until she started breathing right.

She squeezed the water from her hair and slid out of the tub in search of a towel to find none within the spacious bath.

'**You have many suitable options to go about this predicament, mistress.**'

"I am not in any mood for games."

'**Yet you plan to go about this day without arousing suspicions?**'

"I can manage."

'**Yes**,' his tone darkened significantly. '**Why not pay a visit to your **_**pet **_**to keep your mind off your troubles? He'll certainly **_**brighten **_**your day.**'

She did not hesitate to match her voice to his. "If you dare continue your senseless games consider yourself as good as broken."

Her zanpakutō spirit remained silent, taking her threat as serious as should be, and picked her dirty clothes from the floor. She smelled the shihakusho she had on when she left her home yesterday afternoon. It had been washed and she had only worn it yesterday, but it stunk of alcohol. It was as though the black fabric had been washed in liquor rather than water, but it was better than having nothing at all. She took the white overcoat and used it to dry off without having to voice her thoughtlessness.

Akiye stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed and walked into the other room with her damp overcoat folded neatly beneath her arm.

She took a seat at the table while Shuuhei placed breakfast before her. She thanked him and ate as quietly as she did quickly.

There was plenty of small talk, but they avoided conflicting conversations like the Summer Festival, Renji, and yesterday's embarrassing situation.

"Are you sure you don't prefer staying in?" asked Shuuhei after stepping out the door, half-turned in her direction.

"I'm not wounded or sick, or dying, so that dismisses the necessary excuse to take a day off," she answered. "Captain Kurotsuchi only takes death as an excuse unless the days off had been scheduled."

Shuuhei sighed in response.

Akiye placed her hand in his arm. "Do you want me to come back?"

His face flushed. "Yes, stay as much as you'd like."

Her hand slid along his forearm until it fell back at her side and she went on ahead of him.

* * *

Akiye instinctively walked to the ryokan, which she found eerily empty. She stood a few meters from the entrance, eyes fixed on the door as a yawn escaped her. She had been so focused on finding a bed that she forgot to go the other way instead.

"Kai came by this morning." She turned to her left, finding the landlady stopping at her side. "It's less noisy, but I suppose it's lost its charm."

"Has it?"

Chisato nodded. "Are you staying with your friends at the Screaming Lotus?"

"Lala is still bothered by my presence."

"Then?" she questioned.

"I haven't decided."

"Did you spend the night on the streets, Aki? I thought you learned your lesson."

"I slept in Lieutenant Hisagi's house."

Her answer piqued the older woman's interest. "Any progress?"

"No," Akiye answered straightly.

"His problem? He seems the type to wait this sort of thing out."

"Mine."

"Oh?" Chisato arched an eyebrow. "And what is wrong?"

She tilted her head back. "Ya know the feeling ya get when yer diligently working toward solving a difficult equation and you find complete utter bliss once ya acquire the answer only ta be disappointed to find out ya missed one important number?"

Chisato stared at her dumbly, cleared her throat, and blinked. "Excuse me?"

"The question was _do you_?"

"Not everyone understands your peculiar choice of subjects, Aki, so please do me the favor of putting it in Layman's Terms."

She took the time to think it through before proffering a response. "There has been an unanticipated addition to the equation that is proving to be quite difficult to manage."

"Lieutenant Abarai," the landlady acknowledged with a curt nod.

"Bingo."

"That I don't understand."

"What is there to understand? Even I know that."

"No," Chisato stated. "Not that. I meant Lieutenant Abarai."

Akiye planned to shrug it off, but she blurted the words. "Sometimes reassurance comes when you're most sensitive."

Chisato dropped her hand atop her messy hair and rubbed her head. "Deal with it."

"Ya offered to provide proper guidance when in need, Chisato-san."

"And?"

"Ya help Tokiwa all the time."

"Yes, but she is dealing with an arrogant man, you have two men pawing at your back.

Akiye scoffed. "They are not pawing at my back—"

"Akiye!" called Renji's familiar voice.

"Oh?" Chisato nudged her head painfully while wiggling her eyebrows. "I will be leaving you two, you must have plenty to speak of if he's come searching for you all this way." The older woman had already made her way back to her home when she stopped once more; a smug expression decorated her usual arrogance. "I am glad, though, to know you can be expressive with your sentiments. Here I thought you were a chasm of miseries."

"Shaddup."

"And good afternoon to you, lieutenant."

"Ah, hey," Renji greeted as he stopped at Akiye's side.

Akiye waited for Chisato to venture further into her home before elbowing Renji in the side. "Wanna come in?"

"Hey!" He rubbed his side as she walked on ahead of him. "Sure."

She stepped inside the house stealthily, half-expecting it to be booby-trapped and full off vindictive wall scribbles directed at her. She expected tragedy and instead was rewarded with a peacefully neat home—not a single thing out of place. It was painfully obvious nobody was residing there.

"So what happened here?" asked Renji, shutting the door behind him.

"Squabble."

"Between Naoto and Kaito?"

She wished it had been that simple, but shook her head. "Everyone."

"Ah, so that's why Tokiwa's been fuzzy."

"She deserves it," she stated bitterly.

"She broke three tea sets this morning, y'know."

She felt no remorse, after all.

Akiye stepped into the spacious living room with a bark of laughter at the thought of a frazzled (frustrated) Tokiwa breaking an expensive tea set after tea set. She gestured to the many cushions by the table. "Make yerself comfortable, I can at least make tea."

Renji's gaze followed her until she vanished into the kitchen and begun fumbling with the teapot. "You seem a bit sluggish, Akiye, are you fine?"

She grumbled beneath her breath, making it difficult for him to make sense of what she said. "Peachy, lieutenant."

It took a few minutes to prepare drinkable tea and serve it at the table as she had always seen Tokiwa do. She stayed standing while suspiciously eyeing Renji to gauge at his reaction to her poor excuse of tea.

He stayed quiet, instead.

"Bad, isn't it?" she questioned, eyes narrowing.

"Horrible."

She yawned. "Deal with it."

"Too early to die from a poisoning."

"_Ha-ha_, Renji, _ha-ha_." She turned away to the corner of the room where they kept comfortable pillows and grabbed a couple by the corners. She raised them once she felt his eyes on her back. "You mind?"

"What?"

"I enjoy afternoon naps."

He spluttered. "Feel free, it's your house."

Akiye dropped them by the table and plopped onto a seat as she tied her messy hair into a high knot. "Sorry, I can't be much entertainment."

"Beats me."

She shrugged her shoulders and spread out over the fresh floorboards.

"Why'd ya come ta visit anyway?"

"Yer such a kid."

He unconsciously changed the subject, she noticed, but it did not bother her.

"I work unhealthy hours every week to support an' keep all ya shinigami alive with new gadgets an' what not. Stop hatin' 'cause I like the occasional nap."

"You admit it?"

"Denial looks horrible on me." A grin spread over her lips. "And anyway, if yer jealous, feel free ta join me, there's enough room to for you ta stretch."

He scoffed, but dropped down above her head with his arms tucked underneath his head and waited until their occasional chatter stopped.

"Aki…ye?" he called quietly.

His voice sounded too far for, but she was at peace within her own home so long as she wasn't there alone.

Her breathing was light and slumberous. It was only a matter of minutes before he, too, joined her in sleep. He had forgotten the reason as to why he decided to pay the Kurogane home and excused it as a simple visit to a friend in need. Tokiwa certainly seemed to need someone to speak to, but he found Akiye instead and he couldn't help himself.

But he wanted to spend time with her, to see her.

_Well, shit_. He had a thing for the inconsiderate brat.


	24. In Dormant Peace

**Chapter XXIV**: In Dormant Peace

"What is this?"

Akiye stopped screwing in a bolt and leveled her gaze to meet Renji's curious stare during one of their many lunch _dates_.

"A hobby," she answered tersely.

He fought the urge to roll his eyes because he knew the repercussions too well. Akiye had been under more pressure these past few months since she caused the fallout between her siblings. She admitted to being the catalyst and that her choices of words were a tad presumptuous and cutting, but it was not her fault. Everyone had secrets to hide and the separation was a way to keep everyone's deepest, darkest secrets from reaching anyone's ears. She tried coping with shallow ideals like, '_they'll eventually get over it,_' or '_they'll apologize to me later_'. Renji knew it would not be so simple, but telling Akiye was like asking a brick wall to talk.

She was a thousand times more stubborn than the average woman and maybe it had been his mistake to even think of comparing her to the many other interesting women out there. He had already gotten on Akiye's shitlist once—or twice—perhaps more and they had argued more than it was humanly possible for the stupidest of reasons.

Last time he rolled his eyes at her, she didn't speak to him for a week. They only recently started speaking once preparations for the Autumn Festival concluded and the fete was set to happen approximately three days from then. She appeared before him with a nonchalant air, the same sardonic smirk, and a messy generally unkempt appearance and asked him to accompany her to the hairdresser because she hated going on her own. He fought the urge to say no and leave, but shrugged his shoulders and went along with her. He had a soft spot for her even if his nagging pride asked him to stop letting her fool around with him. He found it difficult to say no.

"What is it supposed to do?" he asked clearly.

If he gave her any reason to beat around the bush, she would take it like a bolt of lightning and he was hardly in the mood for dragging conversations. He already had enough problems in Sixth Division with his captain telling him how horrible an influence Akiye was and how distracted he had become because of her. He tried making him work extra hours to have them spend less time together.

Obviously, it never worked. They had a way of running into one another, even when it was least expected.

Akiye continued working diligently underneath the fluorescent illumination of a portable light. Metal kept clanking and the occasional sound of music came bursting from what seemed to be a speaker connected by a number of colored wires. It amazed him how easily she could carry a conversation while simultaneously focusing on what looked like scissors cutting out a foreign pattern to him [**1**].

"It plays music that changes the brain's wavelengths during the REM cycle to create a pattern of defenses that block out nightmares," she answered, putting aside her tools.

Carmine eyes flickered upward to meet his as she leaned back with both hands on her waist until her back cracked loud enough to reach his ears. She slumped back into her seat with a relaxed sigh and wiped her brow from the tiny beads of sweat that formed from having been too close to the fluorescent bulb. She had pinned back her straight-cut fringe to keep it from her eyes as her curls settled a centimeter from her jaw to frame her face with an inclination of her head.

Renji arched an eyebrow. "That's a lot for something tiny, aint it?"

She picked up the devise and scrutinized its petite structure. It fit in her hand perfectly. "It's compact. Ya really don't need a machine to do what this does, anyhow. Who'd wanna lug around something big to their bedside every night."

"Do you have nightmares?"

"Not necessarily," she said absentmindedly, flicking the tiny bud to make music come out before static sounded and it cut off abruptly. She _tch_'d. "This is shit."

"What's the point in making it if you don't need it?"

She leaned forward on the table, taking the remaining minutes of their break to finally have a breather as she had been working on that music box since they first arrived to the quaint unagi shop. She went on working on it throughout the meal without rest.

Her eyes were averted, hooded lazily as she observed the world beyond the tall, opened windows. "It's easier to acquiesce with my zanpakutō in my sleep."

"Oi, that's sounds pretty neat," he stated, a smirk drew his lips as ideas slinked past his mind.

She shot him a placid stare. "Don't get your hopes up; it only works with my zanpakutō."

He scoffed. "Why's that?"

"It's built differently? It all comes down to the properties in its construction," she offered with a questionable shrug. "Your Zabimaru is a melee-type, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"My Suisen is an illusion-type," she answered in hopes of explaining her nifty new gadget. "They're vastly different, polar opposites in terms of categorizing and as yours is meant to do physical harm, mine directly targets the mind."

He looked at her blatantly confused. "That makes absolutely no sense," he admitted. "Anyway, I never knew you had a shikai."

"Whoa—" she started suddenly, "settle down, nobody said anything about a shikai."

"You sold yourself out in this one," he stated.

"I can easily have knowledge of my sword's capabilities without ever having to awaken shikai," she argued snottily. "Besides, you can't say I'm not speculating…because I do that a lot."

"Stop beating around it and admit it, you have a shikai."

Akiye puffed her cheeks out childishly as they were tinted in the slightest pink hue that made her lunch break companion think up a storm of unlikely situations in which she completely embodied the cuteness within and rewarded the world with it. The world, of course, being him, but that was all sweet delusion.

"Fine, I do."

It took her at least five minutes to muster the courage to admit it. There was no use hiding it. Eventually, people would find out and she may get in trouble because of it once she elaborated on its special ability. Would she even have to go that far? She could lie and say it's a different element or a juxtaposition of that and slight illusionary properties.

"What's it do?"

"Hell if I know."

"You said it was an illusionary."

"That's what he says."

"He?"

"Suisen, my zanpakutō," she said laxly and quickly overturned her decision to blabber. She had never been the sort to prattle. "Actually, can we not talk about this? I'd rather keep a low profile on somethin' this serious. I wouldn't want anyone else knowing."

"Does anyone else know?" he asked curiously.

She hesitated.

"No."

He noticed.

Akiye pocketed her invention as she finished her tea and jumped to her feet.

"I gotta get goin', wouldn't wanna be murdered for being tardy," she stated, sliding the door open to their private room and turned to face the nonchalant lieutenant. "See ya."

"Remember, Red Camilla tomorrow," he reminded curtly. He had a few minutes leftover and waved his hand as he finished the remainder of food in the center platter.

She rolled her eyes and slammed the door behind her. She mentally screamed at the top of her head while debating on whether or not she should slam her head on the wall a couple times to get it through her thick skull.

_Stop turning into Naoto! Stop acting like Kaito! Stop trying to cook like Tokiwa!_

Becoming a blabbermouth, acting careless, taking idiotic chances, and possibly turning into an optimist—she hadn't even tortured Hibino these past three and a half months, in fact, she had turned into Tokiwa the befriending machine. She treated Hibino to lunch twice and had not uttered an ill-remark, even after the brunette realized she was Shuuhei's semi-permanent house guest. She sputtered an explanation like a fool.

Hibino stared at her with bloodshot eyes after watching her emerge from the bedroom while doing extremely creepy things inside the seemingly empty home. She dropped her tightly wrapped package and it fell over the wooden floorboards—_splat!—_and her eyes glassed over with a feeling of perpetual devastation clenching her chest.

_"W-what are you doing in Lieutenant Hisagi's house?"_ she asked hesitatingly with a strained tone.

Akiye dropped her gaze to the towel and change of clothes held against her chest, drawing attention to the suspiciousness of her situation. Her eyes snapped back to the blurred visage that was Hibino after she stupidly abandoned her glasses at her bedside.

_"No!" _she snapped involuntarily. _"It's not what you think!"_

_"You said you didn't like him!" _she cried, devastated as warm tears caressed her checks and pattered over the floors to accompany the lovely bento she prepared her lieutenant. _"You told me you liked Lieutenant Abarai!"_

Okay—_stop!—_her imagination was getting the best of her. It hardly happened like that. Hibino was more complacent and avoided tearing up though she had been shocked into next week by the revelation of _her _Hisagi Shuuhei sharing a home with _the _Kurogane Akiye, who became a commodity within mainstream rumors where most claimed she and Abarai Renji were in some clandestine relationship nobody knew about it.

_**"What's worse is they don't bother to deny it."**_

Matsumoto submitted an article to the Seireitei Communications, flaunted her goodies to the right fool—Shuuhei—and got a first-class gossip column that was a conundrum among readers. The number of readers increased and it was thanks to Matsumoto's firsthand involvement in the current situation and her persistently annoying interviews. Akiye threatened her a thousand times to get away from her, but every word was printed to exact the buxom blond's revenge against "_le petite génie_" as reference in her article.

Akiye tried her best to get the final draft from being printed by swindling Shuuhei, but no matter what methods she tried…none worked. And she grew livid, whether it be the dawn of an unhealthy emotion screaming at the back of her mind or the sick displeasure of being unable to stop the article from being printed, thus leading to ineffable mortification. She had to hand it to Matsumoto, though, that article caused enough drama to keep a lot of bored individuals entertained.

Shuuhei was moody, she was moody, Renji was confused, Matsumoto faced a backlash to her actions, Hibino grew a pair, Hinamori and Kira congratulated the couple, and the news spread like wildfire which led to more glum. Eventually things were settled and Renji and Akiye got their whisper-free liberty back—well, until Hibino found out she had been living with Shuuhei for the past three months and had been sworn into secrecy.

_"Nobody needs to know about this, you know, nobody."_

_"Don't you have like a house?"_

_"Yeah, so?"_

_"Why don't you go live there?"_

_"Because it's a nest of bad karma."_

_"You have a division, too. They have sleeping quarters and everything. I heard your captain loves you too, so you won't have any problem with going there."_

_"What barbarities are you spouting? Captain Kurotsuchi would have you killed if ya spout that nonsense in front of 'im. And don't you think I'd be smart enough to ask that before taking up a permanent residence with Hisagi Shuuhei?"_

_"Well, no."_

_"You cannot be serious."_

_"You lack common sense."_

_"Yeah, and Captain Kurotsuchi won't let me live in the barracks, deal?"_

_"Why not go with one of your siblings or maybe you can go with Lieutenant Abarai?"_

_"We don't have that kind of relationship."_

_"Oh, but you and Lieutenant Hisagi do?"_

_"We have nothing going on. He is letting me stay outta pity, get over yerself."_

Hibino eventually did—get over herself and accepted Akiye's fate to share a home with Shuuhei as the brunette had always dreamed of doing…married of course. Hibino promised never to tell and it was about time she realized it was necessary for her to communicate with a wider range of individuals than the circle she only meant to acknowledge. She hated the idea. She would kill it if it were possible. Considering it now, Akiye figured it was stupid to fight against what seemed natural.

She needed friends. Lots of them. As many as she could get her grimy, despicable hands on with whatever personality she needed to embody to accomplish it. That would definite show her stupid sister and brothers. Sure, they had too many friends to count, even Kaito. Knowing her brute of a brother had _friends_ bothered her; actually, acknowledging Kaito had more friends than she had in a lifetime pissed her off. And for around a month she had been adamant on considering her ex-customers friends until Renji managed to get it through her thick skull during a crowded tavern mingle as she paraded herself on Atsuya's arm. The mingling was a failure, Atsuya caused a scene, Renji kidnapped her, Shuuhei caught them mid-run, and Shuuhei confronted her when he returned home to eat the soggy noodles she prepared for dinner.

Akiye returned to Twelfth Division to continue her _new _two-month punishment of cleaning the Science Department as a whole every day with a one-minute break because Captain Kurotsuchi found information on an experiment she claimed had been unsuccessful. She exacted her revenge in failing that experiment and made it seem as though it were scientifically impossible to perform again without returning with the same results. He hated her for a month after that occurred; now he would hate her for decades. But aside from lethargically clearing out murky laboratories and mop filthy floors, she helped Akon dismantle a few useless gigai and learned how to properly create one as she always struggled throughout the process, watched a few surveillance shots of various Seireitei natives while the Section Chief vanished for a few minutes, and had Rin help her tidy the storage.

It was a long, boring Twelfth Division day in which she suffered the consequences of her actions. Once she was out of work to do for the day, she rushed to Shuuhei's house after loitering in a confectionary store talking to the owner about Atsuya's rampant demand of Iko and laughing about it like it was a joke. Atsuya was no joke, but he was terribly annoying. She quit Iko for the sake of…well, if she said it was done for a man it'd make her a hypocrite, but she sort of did…because Shuuhei hated it and Renji pointed out the reality of things.

Akiye did not want to abandon Iko forever, though. She wanted to merge both characters into one.

She would be Akiko.

"I'm home," she called, kicking off her waraji upon entering and tossing them aside.

Shuuhei appeared by the doorframe into the kitchen and smiled at the sight of her. "Welcome home, Akiye."

"Akiko," she corrected as she joined him in the kitchen. She pulled lids off pans and stirred a soup before having a taste. She stuck her tongue out. "It's bitter, yer, losing yer touch."

Shuuhei bumped into her, pushing her away from the kitchen area while swiping the spoon from her hand. "That's 'cause it's not ready yet," he started. "Some of the vegetables aren't even cooked well yet."

"You should have said something, at least."

Akiye jumped onto the counter beside the chopping block to watch the man finish cooking. The heavenly spices filled her nose and expanded to every one of her sense until she felt her mouth water and stomach rage in hunger.

Shuuhei cast a look over his shoulder, a wry smile playing on his lips. "Akiko?"

"I have decided on a goal for this month?"

"Akiko?" he questioned with a laugh.

She frowned. "Ya could at least lemme explain."

"Go ahead."

"I wanna make lotsa friends, deal."

"You're getting along better with others, so it shouldn't be too hard that you would need to change your name." He tossed a few more ingredients into the mystical soup and began to stir with the wooden spoon. "You and Hibino-san are on better terms, right?"

"Sorta."

"Did something happen?"

"Remember my nice streak?"

"Last month's goal," he answered with a curt nod. "So you're actually keeping up with it?"

"I have committed no wrong against anyone."

"Except Matsumoto-san in last month's Seireitei Communication," he reminded impassively.

She scoffed. "Why would ya bring that disaster up? I can't believe yer still letting her print that heresy in the paper."

"Captain Tōsen likes it."

"They're lies."

"That's why it's called a gossip mill," he said. "People eat that stuff up, no problem."

"I'm featured in this month's article, too," she stated, watching him suppress a laugh. "It says—"

"—we're together," he finished crisply. "And she interviewed me for it." He shot her a fleeting glance, noting the sour look on her face, and shook his head. "I didn't crack."

The topic made her uncomfortable as she awkwardly shifted in her seat and dropped her gaze to twiddle her fingers. She reached into her pocket instead to continue tweaking her music box with her fingernails and divert her attention.

"Yes, it does say that," she mouthed gawkily.

"If you'd say yes, we could be," he stated strongly. "It's not hard, Akiye—"

"—Akiko," she unconsciously corrected.

He sighed. "Stop avoiding the topic, Aki, the feeling is mutual."

That's why she hated the topic.

She leaned back slightly with a wry smile masking her troubled feelings. "You don't know that."

Shuuhei shot her a cutting glare. Even his patience was bound to run out eventually. "We've been living together for the past four months, I know."

"Three and a half."

He shook his head and answered with a tinge of frustration, "Three and a half."

She wanted to be sure enough to admit the sentiments, but her emotions fluctuated and turned into a tempest that destroyed whatever development had occurred. Together they had taken the necessary step forward, but she inadvertently took a couple steps in the wrong direction. She was struggling.

It was a struggle she wasn't strong enough to overcome.

"Ya can't honestly be mad at me, can ya?"

"I can," he answered.

So, she honestly despised the mere mention of their coupling.

_Stupid Matsumoto and her stupid big mouth._

"Can you set up the table?"

"Right away, Hisagi-chan~" she replied cutely, together with a stupid pose to match before jumping off the counter to realize he never took notice of her actions. With a deep frown she rounded the counter, taking the plates beside her and moved toward the table.

_Stupid Shuuhei and his stupid feelings._

Hibino would die if she knew the things that happened behind closed doors.

Maybe she would tell her about it tomorrow to get a laugh out of her reaction.

_Shit, there goes my nice streak._

Akiye and Shuuhei shared a quiet dinner where she tried to force herself into apologizing, but as she opened her mouth, she had trouble finding her voice. Nothing came out, no matter how much she tried, and she felt helpless.

She hated it, yet it had been the predominate emotion in her life.

She cleaned up afterwards and had a quick bath where she nearly drowned after falling asleep in the tub. If it had not been for Shuuhei knocking, the night may have spawned a tragedy. She was ready for bed seconds after, but joined Shuuhei at his bed to create more tension before finally acting.

She elbowed him to draw his attention. He grunted and rubbed his arm as he stared her down. She wasted no time and pushed him down onto the feathered mattress. In one swift move she had straddled him and bent forward with her hands on his face, water dripping from her messily dried hair that left gray blotches along the white sheets. He stared, unmoved, with his eyebrows slightly furrowed and blue orbs darkening beneath the shade of her head.

Shuuhei understood her actions. She expressed herself best physically. She can tell you a thousand words in one swift gesture. It was the only time he could tell she was honest, but he had to be honest with her first to force her to reciprocate.

Her lips parted. No words came out. Frustration set it. Actions governed.

Akiye pressed her lips hard against his and felt a weight lift from her as he set his hands on her arms to draw her closer. She drew back and suppressed a sigh as she stared at him through hooded eyes

He forgave her quite easily.

* * *

Akiye huddled against the corner of the tiny space, legs folded, tiny bulb hanging over her head casting an incandescent glow as she fiddle with the music box. She kept a compact toolbox at her bedside that sounded noisily in the dead of night whenever she fished through various sets of tools to tighten bolts and fix mistakes that went into its construction. She had another hour before naturally dozing off which had her working twice as hard.

'**When will you finish that skeptical contraption?**' asked Suisen, deep within the concaves of her mind.

_When you wear clothes._

**'Funny.'**

_Tomorrow, for sure._

'**I can negate your entrance to my world**,' he said in a dark tone. '**Have you never considered that?**'

_You say that, but you never actually do it._

'**If you continue using the **_**Nazo no Meikyū**_** there is a ninety-six percent chance you can die.**'

_That gives me a four percent advantage._

She shook her head, eyes closed peacefully while dropping her hands on her lap. She rested her head on the wall and listened closely to outside noises, conflicted by Suisen's pessimism. Her zanpakutō, an entity of her being that instead of busying himself concocting diabolical plans acted as her subconscious that spent his time instilling useless, worrisome emotions her mind. He worked to double-cross her to uphold his end of the bargain—the deal they sealed upon coming in contact, something she had long chosen to ignore to continue moving forward.

Suisen would never forget, she acknowledged that. He would stubbornly support the notion even if it seemed impossible to prevent further action on her behalf because an exchange of promises had been the contract for her to extract the zanpakutō's mysteriously covert technique. One he claimed would help further her selfish ploys, but had its shortcomings. Eventually, she would lose control of the ability and changes may lead to a troublesome set of health hazards. Slowly…it would take over her world…until there was nothing but a barren wasteland rather than the flourishing narcissus flowers.

'**Four percent does not ensure the future you dream of**.'

_Yeah, whatever._

Akiye had taken her break and quickly slipped back into tweaking the tiny devise between her hands. With little time remaining, she managed to get the soft melody to play and it helped lull her to sleep. Curled underneath a heavy coverlet inside a cramped space where she felt most comfortable, Akiye fell into Suisen's vast world.

The man emerged from a plunging summit in the midst of bright yellow flowers as a still sky remained overhead. She fell straight into a shallow stretch of water decorated in petals, the splash of her body reverberated in his seemingly endless world. He called it 'The Narcissus Grave'.

Suisen appeared shamelessly as always, wild mass of blond hair sitting in disarray past his shoulders, and a sash tightly wound over his hips to administer his challenge. He manifested the red-hilted blade in his hands as he stepped onto the glittering waters in which she lay. The water rippled, petals dispersed with every step he took closer to her.

"Are you ready, mistress?"

She stood and reached into the water to retrieve her blade. Pulling it before her, very carefully she unsheathed it. "Yes."

* * *

"Shuuhei!"

Shuuhei awoke with a startle, unable to put a face to the voice, and rubbed his eyes as a groan escaped his lips. He shot a glance at his surroundings, struggling to focus through bleary vision.

"Akiye?"

There was plenty of noise outside his bedroom and a hushed exchange. He grew suspicious and perplexed.

The door slammed open and his eyes widened in shock as he barreled backward into the wall at the sight of Matsumoto storming inside his bedroom like a force of nature. Her eyebrows were knitted in determination and eyes wildly searched her surroundings.

"M-Matsumoto-san?"

"Where is she?" she asked snippily.

He shot her a look of incredulity and tilted his head. "Who?"

"Kurogane."

"Kurogane?"

His brain had only started to function properly once her expression grew frightening as she was forced to repeat herself.

"Kurogane Akiye."

"Oh," he said, indifferent. He yawned and jabbed his thumb toward his closet. "She's in there."

Matsumoto slid open the closet door, startling the curled woman out of slumber.

Red eyes slid open and steadily focused on the blurred image of Matsumoto Rangiku after her body gave an instinctive jolt to the disruptiveness of that morning. "Lieutenant Matsumoto? What're ya doin' 'ere?"

Matsumoto shot a deprecating look at the innocent man before returning her gaze to the girl. "I'm being a good friend."

Akiye was taken aback. Shuuhei did a double take.

"A what?" he asked, confused.

Matsumoto being Akiye's friend was a sign of trouble. Never did the notion ordinarily mean something goodhearted as a beautiful friendship—there were serious undertones littered beneath the buxom blond's actions.

Akiye could taste them. She humored her.

She slid her legs from underneath and stretched her arms over her head, parrying sleep before blinking slumberous at the woman.

"So you were sayin'?" she asked groggily.

Matsumoto cleared her throat. "Naru-chan came to offer you a place in her home," she said. "You can't stay in the same house as a pervert." She shot a disappointed look at the disgruntled lieutenant. "You're a young woman and you should respect yourself. If you want a man, you make him beg for you."

Humoring her might best well be the darnest thing she ever agreed to, but an amused smile played on her lips that went misinterpreted as Hibino stepping inside, closely followed by Hinamori and Ise. She was amazed that so many would come to drag her out of Shuuhei's house by means of some women's code she disagreed with.

Regardless, she hopped out of the closet and stared Matsumoto firm in the eyes. Her smile widened, but no words were exchanged as she stepped past the taller woman and fussily grabbed Hibino's hands. "Thank you, Hibino-chan," she started with mock excitement. One look at Shuuhei and anyone could determine he questioned the sudden intrusion into his home and that he had smartly remained quiet to avoid upsetting any one of the women. "I don't think I could have survived another month of Lieutenant Hisagi trying to have sex with me."

"What?"

It was collective dissonance which weighed heavy in the room, though one easily struggled to gauge some androgynous reactions, but Ise Nanao and Matsumoto Rangiku would never waver.

Unfortunately, Shuuhei would suffer the consequences.

* * *

"You're late."

Akiye halted upon entering Hibino's tiny place (in comparison to her abandoned ryokan home and Shuuhei's home) to stare at the smartly dressed woman waiting impatiently for her arrival.

She settled in that abrupt morning with the collective aid of four women; though the group was short a pair during the time Shuuhei had a book to his head and an earful. She apologized on the way out of the room, taking advantage of what little privacy remained between them to kiss him ardently. Drawing back she smirked playfully and in a slight musical voice said, _"I've always liked your resilience, Hisagi Shuuhei, it tugs at my heartstrings."_

"What're ya my mother?"

Hibino bristled. "Will you hurry up?"

"Jeez," she grumbled, dropping her things at the door and scratching the back of her head. "I don't even know why I was invited."

"Stop complaining and get ready."

The stupid Women's Society—Association—whatever they were planned a surprise party for Matsumoto Rangiku, who would be a year old and readily expecting a celebration. She heard everyone secreting about it. Hinamori kindly presented her with an invitation on Ise Nanao's request, though Akiye wanted to spend her day doing everything but celebrating Matsumoto. She was still furious about the gossip mill. Shuuhei invited her to go to the soiree as a date, she declined. Shortly after Renji appeared to do the same, she adamantly rejected with good reason. She felt attending the party, though she wanted to be friendly and approachable to everyone, would be stilled by whatever haggard resentment Tokiwa and Naoto brought along with them. Hinamori confirmed they were on the list. Kaito was too, but he decidedly took tea with Aizen at his favorite coffee shop instead.

Tokiwa was better acquainted with the women and it would be impossible for her to miss it. Naoto was particularly well liked as his cross-dressing counterpart, too. So she decided against attending, though everyone urged her to go with kind, unfulfilling words, but eventually they gave up.

Until, the planners faced consequences with the venue reserved. It was Matsumoto's favorite place, but the owners were indisposed to allow them to borrow the place. Distraught and running around like worker bees, Renji tossed her into the fire pit.

_"If you can't find a place, Kurogane could help; she has a lot of connections believe it or not."_

The event planners swarmed her like a landslide and urged her to contribute. She agreed, thinking it would relieve her of their persistent buzzing, and called in a favor with the owner of the Red Camilla—a popular ryokan/restaurant/hot spring/spa getaway for the rich—and managed to get the largest room, the finest cuisine, all-around access to the largest hot spring, and a weekend stay all for one-fourth its actual price. She paid it. Calling it a peace treaty and gift to Matsumoto and felt relieved she would not have to attend.

Considering Hibino was hounding her by the door as she tugged off her sullied clothes and into a fresh patterned robe one could assume the Women's Association's promises weren't met.

Now, she felt it could be a good transition between Akiye to Akiko, tackling her biggest enemy topped the list and Matsumoto seemed easily swayed. The Red Camilla was an expensive resort. She had gone there a number of times on Atsuya's request and stayed entire weekends complying with his every wish for twice the usual pay. And she was on friendly terms with the owner and staff.

She pulled her hair up and met Hibino with a bothered expression. She suddenly dreaded attending, but she had to swallow the bitterness to get through the night unscathed.

"Let's go."

Hibino huffed. "Finally."

* * *

Five hours, vociferous festive chatter, over two jars of sake, smothering hugs, and stale discomfort later Akiye slammed the door shut to the bustling noise and dizzily ventured toward her shared accommodations. She still heard a chorus of drunken singing and cheering audience from the paper thin walls when the same sound came pouring out in bouts as another stepped outside. Steps thumped behind her, but even carelessly turning might lead to unnecessary vertigo, so she continued without issue.

"Akiye, hold up."

She whirled around, slamming hard into Renji's body and stumbled backward. His hand shot forward catching her by the wrist and forced her back onto her feet, but she didn't feel quite there. She lifted her shaky gaze to the redhead, unable to tell the real body from the other three.

"Oi, Renji," she slurred, lifting a hand in greeting. "Imma go freshen air it. If yer gonna come with."

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What?"

She sluggishly reached to him, missing his hand once or twice before clamping on. She tilted her head back to look him square in the face and acknowledge how much taller he was. Her body threatened to give out beneath her, but she whirled around and gave him a firm tug forward. His words came out a jumbled mess and his questions went unanswered.

She left the soiree to enjoy the silence, possibly rest her head, and go by unnoticed for the remainder of their forty-eight hour stay. She wanted peace of mind. Company never hurt anyone. She was probably drunk enough to fall from the balcony railing into the koi pond underneath a sturdy oak before her room.

They made it there without consequence and as she uttered more incoherent babble, he helped her take a seat upon the railing where he cautiously joined her while keeping an arm over her body to ready itself for any hardship.

She stared at the star dotted sky as she inhaled audibly.

"You feeling alright?"

She stared at him humorlessly. She had gotten drunk off her arse to ignore Tokiwa stealing careful glances and Naoto swallowing hard whenever his courage abandoned him. She spilled the ugly truth that day so long ago and got retribution in the form of equally painful and disgusting truths, yet it amazed her to be shadowed beneath Naoto's looming form. He came closer before running away. He had also made amends with Tokiwa as they arrived together, she figured. It was like running into one's cruelest adversary and having to sit by without a word to disrupt the balance. She was the adversary, the bigmouthed, idiotically selfish and stupidly prideful antagonist.

Even if she wanted to apologize, though it was the right thing to do, she swallowed down the need to beg for forgiveness.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Meh."

"Naoto looked desperate to talk to you."

She huffed. "Riiiight."

"Tokiwa asked about you, too," he said, lowering his voice in the process.

"Is she stupid?" she snorted. "I'm not apologizing."

"You're the stupid one."

She turned sharply, red eyes narrowed in a contemptuous glare. "Yer supposed to be on my side."

He grunted. "As if you deserve it."

She feared whatever came barreling after those impertinent words. She had been in that situation before. Not too long ago. And the family that claimed to love her totally and unconditionally rendered her a sniveling baby for the night. If Renji did the same, well, she had absolutely no hope in the future. She'd probably rush into Shuuhei's arms and cry about it until she realized she cried for Renji's sake.

Renji?

"Go to hell," she grumbled.

Seriously?

"If you bothered to make any inclination that you're sorry," he started, "which I know you are; you would be here with them and not me. You would have a family back and stop acting stupid."

Hell, she wanted to cry then.

Her teeth sunk into her tremulous lower lip as her eyes turned glassier.

"A genius can't be stupid," she uttered, barely audible.

"You may be smart but you lack humility and consideration," he stated, sparing her a glance. "Ever heard of those Akiye."

The genius card didn't work. She didn't have any other scapegoats to pose a challenge, though it was a stupid notion to start. "I've been nothing but nice to you people."

"Yeah," he said callously. "_You people_ isn't how you refer to friends."

"And humility?" she started angrily. "I got this stupid place to host a stupid party for a stupid woman and paid for it myself. How's that for humility, Renji?"

"You did it to get everyone off your back."

"You should have kept your mouth shut, stupid!"

"Why're you getting defensive?"

He shouted right in her ear, intentionally or not, and a splitting headache surfaced in its stead.

"Stop shouting at me! My head hurts."

"Sorry!"

"Stop yelling, stupid! Damnit, my private life has nothing to do with you! Idiot! Stupid!"

She shuffled out of her seat and tipped back in the midst of an angry getaway to fall flat on her face. She scrambled off the ground, giving Renji another firm glare, before venturing into the bedroom with a stomp.

"What the hell?" he uttered, jumping down to rush after her. Maybe he was a bigmouth. "Oi, I'm not done talking."

She waved her arm. He caught it and turned her. He pressed his palms firmly on her shoulders and stared her directly in the eyes.

"Fine, I am a bigmouth, big deal," he said, "but that's not why I came out here."

"Oh yes," she slurred. "You came to finish your oration. Please, go on, I am all ears."

He complicated his own self.

"I wanna say something."

She stared at him hazily. "Yeah, I'm all feet."

"Akiye," he started. And there was something in the way that he was staring at her that made her insides churn uneasily. That had her heart beating audibly. "I l—"

"Don't say it!" she interjected, slapping both hands over her ears but she read the words on his lips.

_I like you._

The timing was wrong.

Yesterday evening she was with Shuuhei who made it clear their feelings were mutual, something she undeniably agreed to (mentally), but now she stood in front of Renji that finished confessing properly and got a twinge in her otherwise jumbled, stomach that it might be reciprocated.

_What the fuck have I done?_

Her eyes widened in horror. The protection over her ears failed her as she read lips perfectly even in an inebriated stated.

She resembled a cherry in terms of coloring and humiliated herself in front of yet another male.

_I'm in denial about my feelings for Hisagi Shuuhei…and I just so happen to like being confessed to by redheads._

Akiye wanted to run like a coward with her tail between her legs and whatever lingering emotion abandoned. She refused to think in a way that may compromise her position. Even so, it had not been enough being told this repeatedly.

Life was never fair.

A creak of the floorboards alerted the two of another's presence and she stood perfectly still in Renji's grip as both turned in the direction of the door.

Her heart threatened to give out.

Shuuhei stood with a hardened gaze and clenched fists at his sides.

Her hands slipped from her ears and eyes widened. She felt a pain in her stomach as though she had been punched hard enough to force the drunk out of her. Though the effects of the alcohol cooled once the fresh wind caressed her face and filled her lungs, but now there was no air there.

She was at a loss for words.

"Hey, Hisagi."

There was a bubbling tension threatening to squeeze the air out of her lungs and an unbearable weight that weakened her knees.

She jerked to face Renji, astonished and critically. _Could you be any stupider?_

Kira came up behind Shuuhei as a staid silence remained and placed a hand on the latter. "Renji, Kurogane-san, Matsumoto-san's been asking for both of you," he said. "Come join the party."

Renji dropped his hands from her arms and straightened out, clearing his throat. "Yeah, let's go Akiye."

"Whatever."

Leaving the room nonchalantly was like a blind man reading a street sign. She and Renji walked on ahead down the corridor that resembled any mock walk of shame as if they had been in there knocking boots and rushing out with sweat, sex, and shame scrawled on their newly clothed bodies. It was like a burst of rainbows from an active volcano in the middle of a Candyland creamslide—just as preposterous. But at the very least, as Shuuhei's bothered gaze bore into her back in scrutiny and demand; she had an amusing imagination that managed to keep an idiotic smirk on her face.

* * *

The party ran its course. Matsumoto accepted the two-day stay as an offering of friendship and swore to scratch off bad gossip from her column shortly after returning from the spa. Everyone enjoyed the celebration one way or another. The alcohol hung in the air a chorus of laughter ran in the dead night and brightened up the evening. And though she had grown bored of standing between two men she learned to hate after a stale, uninteresting conversation, she easily managed to get through the day. She returned to her shared room before anyone else, both evenings, and swore the party continued in the adjacent room for another hour since leaving the main hall.

But whatever peace remained quickly diminished.

Akiye woke up before anyone else the next morning, the first to witness the slumbering bodies littered along the tatami—except Hinamori and Kira, who left before the night was out. She rubbed her dreary eyes noting the absence of a hangover and gave another sweep of the room to find Renji beside her. Everyone drank themselves stupid that final day.

She placed a hand on his shoulder and shoved him after looking at the time. It would be an hour before they would be forced to leave to give room for cleaning and somehow circumvent tardiness on such a lazy morning. She continued shaking Renji barely managing an audible response.

Irritated, she got to her feet and left the room where she shouted loud enough to startle Hibino awake and stir Shuuhei out of slumber, though he only lifted his head, bleary eyes looking in her direction before he fell back into position.

"W-what is wrong with you?" cried Hibino irately. The brunette turned into the other room before yelping. "What the hell are you doing?"

Akiye had been struggling to get back into her shihakusho, thus standing in the middle of the room buck naked when Hibino's vision decided to focus. "Getting dressed, you fool."

"Close the door at least!" she ordered. "No one wants to see you naked!"

She laughed aloud as she pulled on her hakama and complied. "I beg to differ."

"You're disgusting—"

A distressed ringing echoed throughout Seireitei and a warning voice soon beckoned everyone involved in the murder investigation to the largest venue between divisions, to where most festivities partook.

Akiye quickened her pace and messily tied her obi as she stormed out of the room. Renji and Shuuhei had bolted to a seat by the time she exited and neither waited quietly at the first sign of trouble.

The Red Camilla was aptly located in the corner of the street in question, so she expected the crowding to be down the road, in sight, but the rabid thoughts left her mind immediately after exiting. Voices rang behind her in warning as she pushed past most shinigami invited to Matsumoto's celebration, which she stupidly ignored and that could have served as preparation for this precise moment.

Her eyes darted to the few individuals on standby, recognizing the few members of the investigation and eventually met with Captain Unohana who had already finished her duty there.

Her first step forward was staggering and although she knew Shuuhei and Renji were looking over her stature to the grisly scene before them, her heart hammered in her head. It drowned out the sound of Captain Unohana's voice as she nodded dumbly at the sight of Ikeda Shuichi's dead carcass.

"He has been dead for over a week, it seems," the captain explained serious, "possibly longer. There are no signs of decomposition or traces of reiatsu left behind, but…"

She didn't hear it.

Akiye changed her expression and turned to the captain. "Leave the rest to us. I may have a lead from Tachibana Rika's murder that can only be confirmed with this misfortune."

Captain Unohana inclined her head. "Good luck, Kurogane-san."

She waited for the captain to leave before running a finger across the dried up wound over the man's torso. She turned to the pair of Onmitsukidō at her side. "Where's Naoto?"

"I'm here," he answered from behind her. "Captain Soifon asked me to assist."

He was fully dressed in his Onmitsukidō uniform and his eyes were narrowed suspiciously as they locked onto hers. He was naturally an early riser and he knew when it was proper to be professional about things. Whatever troubles strummed between them would go unnoticed…and he understood the gravity of the situation as much as she.

"I need the body to be taken back to the laboratory we've been using and for you to accompany them while I retrieve my zanpakutō."

He nodded, giving her one final look before approaching the others and asking them to hurry.

Akiye stood still as she watched them pull the body onto a stretcher and covered it, members of Fourth Division stayed behind to clean the mess as Captain Unohana mentioned the body was found upside down. Blood was splattered on the wall leaving behind an imprint of his body for the rest to see, though most citizens were asked to stay within their homes until everything was cleaned.

"You okay?"

She heard the footsteps approaching suddenly halt with Renji standing a few steps away from her. She nodded while furrowing her eyebrows to disguise her baffled countenance and somehow conceal the rapid anxiety coursing through her veins.

"I should head over," she said, scratching the top of her head and merely waving to the three before shunpoing in the direction of her home.

Her mind was in complete shambles as she stormed into the front door, eyes wide in fury as she practically pillaged through her home to find Kaito lying on the floor of her bedroom holding onto her pillow tightly. It was a disturbing sight to interrupt and she would have stormed out without bothering to wake him, but she did. She grabbed her brother by the collar of his robe and startled him awake with a slap.

"You did this!" she said sharply, heart picking up the pace once more.

"Did what?" he asked, genuinely surprised. "What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

She dropped him on his back harshly and picked up her sword from the doorway.

Kaito rushed after her, seeking an explanation when she entered her shed in the garden, no one else in sight as she did, and scrambled toward the underground door.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

She stopped after propping open the seal and jumping inside the short room underneath—the smell of death was quick to fill her nostrils along with other toxic chemicals. Her eyes widened upon seeing the emptiness of the room.

"What's wrong?"

She swallowed hard, forced every bit of emotion down her throat as she stood completely still. "Ikeda Shuichi's body was found in front of the Red Camilla this morning."

"That what the bell was about?" he questioned lazily. "And?"

"Did you do it?"

"No. What about Naoto?"

"No."

"You?"

Akiye sighed deeply, sauntering toward the exit and climbing out with newfound calm and an emotionless visage.

Kaito stared her down expecting a response.

"No."

His eyebrows furrowed. "Who the fuck did it then?"

A dark chuckle filled the room, drawing their attention to the doorway where an intruder had been leaning against the threshold, silently eavesdropping into their conversation. With a hand raised in slight greeting and the mocking smile filled with more malevolence, he spoke. "That'd be me."

* * *

**Nazo no Meikyū** – Enigmatic Labyrinth (or, Mystery Maze)

[**1**] The line, "like scissors cutting out a foreign pattern," is actually a lyric in _Voodoo _by Oh Land. It was playing in the instance I wrote that and for whatever reason it fit. And I just love playing Oh Land while writing Fallen Leaves.


	25. Ashes

**Chapter XXV**: Ashes

Akiye whirled around to the doorway of her garden shed and watched as a bloodied and battered Naoto was thrown onto the ground by Ichimaru Gin. She stepped forward, but retracted as the captain strode inside with a soft clasp of the door. She felt Kaito brush past her uncomfortably to halt before her almost defensively. The captain took the hint as he raised his arms with a mocking smile, but her attention slipped past him to her wounded elder brother, taking note of his many injuries and wondering when, within her time frame, he had been caught by Ichimaru, beaten so badly, and arrived within minutes after she made her entrance.

Naoto coughed violently, blood splattering over the wooden floorboards, and his hazy gaze struggled to find an angle in which to gauge the situation. His body felt a hundred times heavier than normal; his wounds were bordering severe. He could have been thrown into the situation dead, but Ichimaru had plans for them. He divulged those words after smiling down at Naoto's demise. Within seconds, the world blurred around Naoto and his body collided hard with the floor. He could barely make out Kaito's towering form shielding Akiye as his heart slowed.

_Good. She'll be safe._

"What the hell do you want?"

Ichimaru chuckled.

It was dark and foreboding. It stilled her insides and chilled her bones. She suddenly appreciated having Kaito's imposing form before her when it would normally upset her.

Ichimaru Gin did not bother revealing his full intentions in that instant, not with the pressure looming over the Kurogane siblings' shoulders and the clamors taking reign of Seireitei's tarnished peace. In fact, Captain Ichimaru omitted certain details as though he was only relaying a message rather than giving it himself and went on to say a few defining words—those that allowed them to bask in the first ray of hope breaking through their clouded minds.

He presented them with an ultimatum.

"Ya can ignore me, if ya want. I'll be more than amused watching how ya even get outta the predicament on yer own," he said mockingly. "'Course, ya won't get far enough with all the proof I've got against ya and a captain's word is law."

Kaito stayed quiet since the start of the exchange and she was partially grateful for it. He could easily provoke an unnecessary confrontation. Akiye did as little talking as possible, her expression void of emotion and voice articulate and unafraid. Every word that left her mouth seemed to only amuse Gin and irk her, but not an ounce of irritation showed on her face.

"Well, what do you want?"

"Y'know," he drawled, standing straight, "I hafta think 'bout that."

"Start thinking," she said lightly. "I have a busy schedule and hope to get through it without complication."

Gin chuckled. "I don't think I like ya very much, Kurogane-chan."

"Good," she answered, "I never liked you."

"Don't say that," he said playfully. "Ya hardly know me."

"I don't care," she enunciated as she kicked down the entrance to the underground room. "But I'm not stupid enough to ignore you. So when you think about what you want in return, enlighten me. Chances are, I won't disagree."

His games continued until he finally revealed a portion of his ploy. They—she and her brothers—would meet by a familiar river deep in Rukongai at midnight at the end of that week, where the omitted details were to be explained and their ultimatum fleshed out. With that, the creep took his leave, and she was left with an emptiness filling her entire being.

She wasn't sure what sort of emotion to feel at that moment. She thought she should be furious enough to do something crazy, but…the anger seemed to have evaporated from her body the second she admitted to herself that they had been caught. Maybe she should have cried. For Naoto's sake, at least. Everyone on their death list had permanently damaged her brother—indirectly if not directly—with few exceptions that served to free their frustrations, or Kaito's. She only pulled the strings behind both her brothers. She had not killed another since she arrived to Seireitei, but she was guilty of a few murders in Rukongai when she was younger. It was around the time the idea came to mind. Vengeance seemed tangible at that moment, as she bore witness to various crimes that twisted her insides and tarnished her mental stability.

She could cry. Maybe that would be the best emotion from the pile.

Instead, she turned her head to Kaito's silent form, crimson orbs staring directly into his frustrated expression. "What do I do now?"

Her question was almost rhetorical, but her tone was pleading.

"You'll figure this out is what you'll do," he admonished, shooting a fleeting glance to their unconscious brother, "I'll prepare his room. You heal him there. We go from here, got it. So fess up."

How pitiful, she thought unconsciously as she watched her blond brother storm out of the shed. The sun blazed through the doorway, blinding her enough to see spots in her vision, and she felt cold.

For the first time in years, her mind was void of the next best idea.

They ran out of time.

She grit her teeth as emotion swelled in her chest, making it harder to breathe. A terrible feeling bore down on her shoulders and something told her it could have been avoided. She was being followed for so long ago. Something felt incredibly wrong, yet she had been so tied up being sociable and going on dates when a more rational response would have been to pursue the feeling.

That stupid Onmitsukidō was dead, too.

_And we were so close, too._

Kaito returned shortly after she managed to turn Naoto on his back and checked his vitals. His heart was faint and it probably scared her the most. Kaito picked Naoto up the ground effortlessly and made the walk to his previously abandoned bedroom quickly. Akiye followed suit with a furrowed brow and uncharacteristically shaky hands as she prepared herself for the worst of life.

Her brother turned with a glare. "Are you seriously crying? Now of all times?"

She ran the back of her hand over her eyes, feeling the moistness of tears upon her cheek that proved she had been. She didn't notice until he mentioned it. Everything was already spiraling out of control and she couldn't handle it.

The blond turned his face and inhaled deeply. "Just tell me what you need," he started softly. "We need Naoto. It's his decision in the end."

She nodded quickly and took a seat beside Naoto. "Everything should be underground in a tin box," she said, taking a sharp breath. "Bring me water and lots of towels."

He had taken his first step outside when she called him again. He stepped back in, staring at her straightened back. "What?"

"Then go to Tokiwa and make sure she doesn't find out about this."

"And the investigation?"

She closed her eyes tightly. "I'll take care of everything else."

"You sure?"

She nodded with confidence. "Yeah. Just go with Tokiwa."

Kaito disappeared through the hallway, his footsteps faded, and she slumped forward. Her hands fisted tightly. Every possible insult flitted across her mind at that instance. She lost track of her primary duty to go frolic with idiots.

_Damnit!_

* * *

Everything was as well as could be.

Naoto survived another bout and opened his eyes nearing morning to a younger sister collapsed at his side holding close the zanpakutō that protected them without fail until yesterday afternoon. Kaito was far and Tokiwa even farther. A weight on his chest lifted, yet having Tokiwa far was not the reason. Even if he lied and said she was always reason to his peace of mind…he would struggle. The lie was too large to burden. Tokiwa was their center, the core that pulled them together, but not the reason he could see the world with a smile on his face.

It was Akiye.

She had been a child when she shouldered his burden and held him as he cried. She felt incredibly small in his arms so many years ago that he felt he should have been the one protecting her. He could have torn her apart and forced her into eternal silence, but it terrified him how easily she had gotten away with murder. It stopped him—that fear. It immobilized him and scared him. Her innocence had long ago been shattered and he wondered if it had been his fault.

_"Why would you do this?"_

_"I wanted to see them dead."_

Naoto struggled onto a seat, groaning painfully in the process, eyes blearing and a searing pain threatening to rip through him pinching along his torso. He inhaled deeply and rubbed his eyes before staring in his sister's direction, lying snugly at his bedside looking as tiny and fragile as she had years ago. Looking as seemingly innocent under a smoky halo stretching from the aperture in the window and he almost considered her faultless. She could do no wrong. She might bully a person and play on their insecurities, throw cruel realities in their face and speak honestly when she feels no need to hide behind lies. But she would never hunt a person for her own sick gratification or dissect a man starting by castrating him while alive because he had wronged her. She could never keep an innocent man stowed away in her underground laboratory feeding him scraps and rations until she grew so bored of him she might ask either one of her brothers to off him because he knew too much.

But she was not innocent.

Never.

She did those things and far worse. She could tear a person apart and that wicked smile would never falter. She could read any individual like a book and use their weaknesses against them until they sank to her feet or stood with their fist a few inches from crushing her face. The smile would never vanish.

She was not alone either.

There was Kaito. Stupidly loyal Kaito, so in love with his sister it's obsessive. Easily manipulated and easily enraged, but simple-minded and stupid enough to fall for honey-coated words so long as she uttered them. Kaito who would willingly kill a man that insulted her, playfully or seriously. He had done it so many times that he lost count.

But Kaito had been right in stopping him from hitting her. He was right. They should never hit her. Not after everything she did for them, him especially…even if she pissed him off enough to want her dead. If he had punched her, she might have laughed so hard her voice would have given out, and he would have the ring of her laughter in his ears for the rest of the day. He might wander through empty streets despising himself more. He would apologize on his hands and knees until they bled, so long as she accepted his forgiveness. He might not think of living if she was angry with him.

Akiye shifted. Her eyes fluttered open and found his body casting a long shadow over her smaller frame. She bolted into a seat and threw her arms around him in an unexpected gesture.

His heart was in a flurry as she wrapped her arms snugly about his neck and buried her face in the nook of his shoulder. Pain shot through him like a bullet, but he scarcely felt it.

She was warm, tiny, and frail in his arms. The sunlight lingered on her skin and her tightly bound hair smelled of strawberries. He could break her in two. He could have her dead in an instant. But he could never live with that burden, not when the current one weighed twice as much.

Her fingers threaded through his loose white hair, pushing back strands with the palms of her hand. She lifted her face slightly so her warm cheek was pressed against his. "We'll be fine."

Naoto had thought that notion was quite unlikely, nightmares plagued his long sleep that assured nothing would be fine upon waking—if he hadn't died—because there was no way out of getting caught by a captain, especially one like Ichimaru Gin.

Yet, the words left her lips like a statement…with an assurance the strongest man alive would be envious of…and he foolhardily believed them. He nodded slowly and held her closer to him as if the pain had subsided.

"I promise."

He could only imagine how Kaito must be. He might be standing on pins and needles waiting for opportunity to rear its ugly head and succumb to that killer instinct of his.

It helped him to have Akiye, levelheaded and reassuring; otherwise, he might have lost it.

He believed her.

He would always believe her.

She was honest when it mattered.

But reality sunk deep like a rusted blade colliding with his ribcage, churning noisily. The ache doubled over and memories flashed through his mind of a world he could never truly escape. He swallowed hard, hands fisting the clothes on her back, as his body trembled in anxiety.

Her grip tightened as he started fighting against her suffocating hold. She pushed him to the futon with force, his apprehension building. The splay of dark locks on his chest started resembling the coils of snakes slithering and mouths clamping at him. His heart quickened, his mind turned bleak, his eyes watered.

The attack was inevitable.

He was losing it, again.

He felt hands pawing at his body, holding him down and a searing pain that shot through him like the burn of alcohol rushing down his throat. His clothes melted away on his limbs and the hands remained, slithering around him…touching, feeling, groping…and disgust filled him.

"S-stop!" he choked back. "S-stop touching me!"

His voice was piercing.

Akiye felt her heart rush as she struggled to hold Naoto to the futon. She knew the pressure would upset him, but there was no reason for her to keep silent in the midst of trouble. She felt it had been the right thing to do. Let him acknowledge the events rather than distorting them for his benefit. Regardless, the frightened expression on his face made her heart plunge, her breath catch in her throat, and blood run cold.

It had been years since he last hallucinated. His pupils were dilated, he was speaking nonsense, he fought back (smacking her harder every time), and dug his nails so hard ripples of blood emerged. He remembered the past. He recalled the pain and relived it as freshly.

She anticipated the worst and panicked.

Akiye reached for her zanpakutō, fingers lacing about its hilt, and drew it from the sheath.

'**Don't do it.**' Suisen's voice was firm.

"I have to help him."

She was shaking.

'**You're killing yourself.**'

"I don't care—"

The door rattled open and the sound upset Naoto. As she whipped around to face her visitors, her brother's hand slapped straight into her face, shoving her from him as he scrambled to his feet, eyes wide in shock.

Renji stood at the doorway, mouth opened. His eyes lingered from her sinking form to Naoto's panic-stricken face. "What the…?"

Her sword was drawn and sparkling underneath the pale sunlight.

Every possibility rushed through her. The negativity clung to her being. Her hands turned clammy as her blood boiled. She chose to ignore Renji and refocused on her crazed brother.

Naoto had blood staining his robe, fresh wounds reopened, and eyes stricken with fear. He noticed her coming closer and the image distorted in his head to darker shadows. "Stay away from me! Get away from me!"

'**Let him go.**'

She blocked out Suisen's persistence and took another step toward her white-haired brother, startling him until he hit the wall. "Calm down, Naoto."

"Get away from me," he whimpered, tears rushing down his face. "Just stay away from me, Akiye. I'm filthy."

His memories were overlapping. She remembered those words clearly, from when he first spoke them, but she hugged him until he was all cried out and exhausted. He slept in her arms like a child. But his defenses were up and she couldn't find a way to break through them.

"What's wrong with him?"

Akiye glared at Renji as he took a step forward. "Stay there!" she ordered. "Don't you dare come any closer."

He stiffened, but his eyes flashed toward Naoto as he slapped the sword from her hands and shoved her toward the fallen blade. The white-haired male made a swift escape through the partially opened window and she shouted for Renji to catch him.

He didn't. He only had time to catch her before she landed on top of her sword.

"You okay?" he asked worriedly.

Akiye shoved him and kicked her feet. "I told you to go after him!" she cried. "We don't know what he'll do!"

"You were about to land on your own sword!" he shot back, furious.

"Naoto comes first!" she shouted. "I don't care what happens to me!"

She wanted to punch something so hard that her knuckles bled and she trembled. In the midst of her frustration, tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She lost track of Naoto the second he slipped out the window. He would be nearly untraceable…and there was no telling what could happen within those missing hours. She knew she needed to find him immediately, but exhaustion weighed heavy on her and as she turned to pick her fallen sword, she watched as a droplet of red ran off the bridge of her nose. It splashed atop the tatami mat noiselessly, but to her it was the sound of thousand waves crashing into a harbor.

Her fingers rose to her face, gingerly touching the tender flesh torn by Naoto's nails. The pain of his hits were suddenly accumulating, hitting her all at once. She felt bruising on her face, tears along her arms, and an excruciating pain in her muscles.

"What are you…?"

"Everyone's looking for you," Renji answered calmly. "You've been missing since…that incident."

Her eyes widened and lips trembled. "W-what?"

He rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah," he started. "When you didn't turn up…rumors started flying, y'know, they said you might be the next victim. I thought I'd check your house, again."

_I blacked out._

'**Yes.**'

_For how long…?_

"Abarai?"

"Ah." Renji turned toward the doorway. "Hisagi, she's in here."

Shuuhei appeared at the doorway, hand clamped to the frame as he dipped his head to have a look at her standing perfectly still. "Akiye, where've you been?"

'**A week.**'

She shook her head. "I don't remember."

_Where the fuck was I?_

'**Hiding.**'

She wanted to smash her zanpakutō, knowing he was jumping around the answer, but there were more important things at hand. "I have to find Naoto."

"I'll help," offered Renji.

Shuuhei blinked. "What's going on?"

"I'll explain, just help," the redhead said quickly.

She took her sword from the ground and slid it into its sheath. She turned toward them. "Don't touch him," she said, almost pleadingly, her expression frozen, torn between melancholy and confusion. "Trap him, but please, don't go near him if you find him."

Both nodded, though Shuuhei worried more about her well-being than anything did else. She seemed sluggish and painfully exhausted as if she hadn't slept for days. His mind wandered at the possibilities of where she could have been that entire week, but there wasn't enough time to question her. She was frantic and strange—absent, even—and he had quickly taken an opposite route to Renji's to search for Naoto.

Akiye rushed straight to Eleventh Division after unconsciously noting her mistake in asking two lieutenants to help search for Naoto in his current state of mind. Naoto would easily distort his vision. His mind would roll a different film before him until he was blinded by it and once he reached his peak; there was no telling what would happen. She feared the worst.

No.

They were already there.

She skidded to a halt after scouring Eleventh Division's barracks when she found Kaito drawing his blade on the far end of the training grounds, across from him stood Madarame Ikkaku.

"Kaito!"

He jerked toward the sound of her voice, eyes widening in shock and turned in his superior's direction. "Hold on!"

Ikkaku noticed her. "Damnit, Kurogane, go away!"

Kaito appeared before her and grabbed her by the shoulders, eyebrows knitted brightly. "Where the _fuck _have you been?"

"Around," she said snippily. "We hafta go. Naoto's having hallucinations and he ran off."

He dropped his arms at his sides and shouted, "I'm gonna have to skip today, Madarame."

"What?"

Her brother took off before Madarame could finish and the bald man cried obscenities. She ducked out of view, heading straight into a different direction. She kept track of the others, everyone spread out through Seireitei, but she sprang forward towards Rukongai. Everything happened so quickly.

Vivid colors surrounded her peripheral.

Heart rushed in her head, breathing turned erratic, palms were moist and clammy, and her memories festered. Her vision darkened at the corners, threatening to give out with every blink. Her mind was teetering, threatening to fall.

Sandaled feet slapped against packed dirt, and in her quickened step the scenery blurred—huddled homes became vast wastelands until a clutter of trees hazed at the rims. She scrambled through hills of grass, eyes wandering wildly in search of Naoto's huddled body. She would search everywhere, inside homes, between streets, beyond the trees, over hills, in darkness, in blazing heat—she didn't care. She wanted him back, more than anything.

The damage was too grand.

Hazy memories clouded her mind as she huffed down larger streets, pushing past crowds, zipping through in silence.

Naoto and Tokiwa picked them up as children.

Kaito huddled close in the winter to keep her warm, though his toes had frozen and those tattered rags he called clothes weren't helping. He gave her every piece of extra clothing he had, pressured her into laying with her back to the corner of a rundown hub where large gaping holes allowed the frightening cold inside. He held her hands tightly, covered her face with a thin scarf, and whispered to her until he knew she slept.

Naoto discovered them, two tiny shadows shivering in a corner. He thought them to be kittens and entered on that pretext to discover a pair of children, as cold as icicles. His warm hand touched her cheek, delicately. It was burning hot, but it had been her imagination, she had much to spare.

It started that day. Akiye had grown terribly attached to him. He was childish and strong, but stupid and horribly overprotective. Tokiwa was trying to win Kaito's affections during that time; he fumed about Akiye being stolen from him and cried for hours as the redhead told him it wasn't true.

Akiye could never deny it. She loved Kaito dearly. But she hadn't talked in years. Not since she found the blond.

So, Naoto never noticed she followed him. Her short legs made it difficult to catch up to him, but she never intended on letting him know. She wanted to surprise him and have him carry her home, to Kaito and Tokiwa. Long curls framed her round face as she came to a sudden halt behind a crate watching as five men surrounded her thin brother.

Naoto was a fragile thing. He was thin with delicate features. His white hair swept past his shoulders like a glaze hitting a waterfall and his eyelashes were long and beautiful. He was beautiful. He astonished her.

He murmured underneath his breath, fisting his hands at his sides as he stared firmly at these strangers.

One of them grabbed him by the chin, jerking him forward. His voice was so harsh and loud that it rippled through her being like a shock of lightning awakening the mechanics of her body. He said his name, pulled him closer, agitated him.

His name rolled off his tongue like poison. _"I've missed you, Naoto-chan."_

The events happened in shambled blurs. Bits and pieces came alive in her memory as she bore witness to the savagery those hulking brutes committed. They called him disgusting names and shoved old memories down his throat, even though he could barely handle them without vomiting. He was constantly reminded of who he was before meeting Tokiwa.

Akiye never truly understood until a few years later. She only watched, horrified, as repulsion bloomed within her. It didn't last. His assailants were gone. A numbing feeling replaced it after watching her brother teetering on his feet with tears running down his face, blood spread across pale skin like paint upon a canvas—covered in swirls of purple, green, and slits of deep crimson, the rippling blood.

He sank down and cried so loud it resonated through her like a beckoning bell.

White hair, matted and tangled, glassy eyes widened in terror. He dressed shamefully, wiping his face upon the shabby fabric.

She stayed completely still, unable to feel or move. Just breathing.

It had not been the first time, but it would be the last.

Tiny brows knitted as blue-gray orbs blazed, little fists clenched tightly until little dots were littered across her palms.

She felt rage.

A new emotion.

Even after watching people being massacred, the only emotion present had been sick curiosity.

This emotion felt different. It threatened to eat her insides. It promised to burst. It consumed her thoughts. It dominated her.

Akiye wandered the street, disappearing in a slight blur to any itinerant folks, waking to step into their early shifts along the poorer districts. She didn't catch anyone's attention, even in a crowd.

She slipped by unnoticed in her current disposition and went on until a familiar laugh strum in her ears. She halted involuntarily, turned her eyes to see the same men clanking bottles in front of a dingy, old tavern.

It had darkened out; tiny candles encased by glass spheres lit the murky street. Obnoxious laughter resonated in the middle of the night as she stood there silently staring at them, learning their faces, telling one apart from the other, imprinting those smug expressions into the farthest inch of her memory.

One of them spotted her. Wild, matted hair that fell in tangles about his shoulders and eyes that glared at her sharply.

She pivoted and rushed into darkness.

Naoto huddled in the corner of their humid domicile, a tiny home shared with two other families, and stayed far from everyone, avoiding contact. She observed him throughout the night, not sleeping a wink; he started crying once a hush fell over the large room. He thought everyone had gone to sleep, but she still watched him through darkness after her eyes adjusted.

Akiye ducked out of her home in Tokiwa's company before running off the following day. The redhead never noticed until she whirled around to see the tiny girl went missing. It was nothing out of the ordinary. She usually did that sort of thing. Leaving once her interest was piqued by something else, but she found her way home every time, so it never caused them worry. Though, it had the first time. And the second. Quite possibly the third as well. Eventually, Kaito convinced them she had a tendency of being sidetracked.

She ran into a bit of trouble when she rammed straight into a short-tempered man that blew up in her face. She scurried out of the way, not bothering to apologize, but that was the only problem.

Once darkness fell, she traveled around until she found them in a different district, betting rancorously over a game. There were five, all the same individuals, and they deviated from their first conversation.

_"What was the brat's name again?"_

_"Naoto."_

_"I remember that face anywhere, pretty boy. He worked at that rundown brothel."_

_"Pillaged by your bandits."_

_"He was my favorite."_

_"Not all b—"_

She was spotted. Her rage welled at the pit of her belly and it took every ounce of willpower to disappear. Bits and pieces of conversation still reached her.

_"Who the hell's the brat?"_

_"Beats me, she's fucking creepy."_

Akiye went back again and again. Those times, unnoticed.

She turned up the final day with an unsheathed sword in hand. Its blade was rusted and chipped—abused, obviously. She kicked over its drunken owner and observed him for two mornings straight. He was suffering from a hangover. A sharp, echoing sound sent painful waves to his brain and forced him to double over. She timed the wavelengths of each pitched noise as she slammed every hollow object at arm's length together and forced it to go higher until the headache clouded his better judgment. She kicked him in the shin, snatched it out of his hands, and thrust the end of the scabbard to his neck. He dropped to the ground unconscious. She checked his vitals.

The burly one that stunk of sweat, dirt, and alcohol caught sight of the light reflecting off the blade. He pointed her out noisily. She didn't budge.

They were sitting in front of their favorite tavern. It was owned by a sickly old man that was oftentimes taken advantage of because his memory was poor. First customers had one drink on the house; one could only acknowledge how many of those existed every day. He forgot faces quite easily.

There were two insignificant men that were smaller in frame, weaker looking. The fourth was a built male that paraded around Rukongai without a shirt and had a beard. The final was the taller one with the wild hair and vigilant gaze, stronger in terms of power and smarter.

Once she was signaled out, she was surrounded. The street was empty. Lights flickered in her peripheral.

_"You lost girlie?"_

She shook her head, the sword heavy in her hand.

_"You been following us, eh?"_

She nodded in affirmation. She kept her vision fixed on a stone sitting a meter from where they stood. Her anger bubbled.

_"What's yer deal?"_

She stared at the insignificant pair. _"Nao…to-nii."_

Eyes went wide. She moved swiftly, catching them by surprise. She tackled over one and rammed the sword deep into another ones chest, tipping it upward to strike the heart directly. A courtesan once taught her the vitals in a the human's body; she learned it from one of her customers because killings enticed her in the bedroom. The red-lipped woman offered her much guidance in terms of survival and protection—secondhand help, but she appreciated it.

She learned by listening.

Her hands clenched the sword tightly, shaking underneath its weight. The insignificant male she tackled fell atop the stone she had been eying during the slight conversation. He cracked his head open and blood pooled underneath him and his other unimportant friend.

The burly male sunk down, arms wide at the ready, while one watched in dread and their leader watched with an eerily twisted expression. He fell and skidded over dirt, tearing his chin open. She slinked away in time to swing the blade at the shocked male's leg. He stumbled backward, tripping over one of the bodies. It was his mistake. He seemed most suitable for battle, but he was clumsy to a fault.

She thrust the sword through his skull, having to use every ounce of strength to manage. Blood splattered on her clothes, droplets dripped from her chin. When she turned, a wicked smirk adorned her face and her eyes looked almost evil underneath the pale light. The last two waited, one holding his damaged face as he cursed the world.

The burly male fell first. He was slower and she sliced his head clean off, letting the grip of her sword slide from her fingertips and clatter to the ground. The last man stepped forward, amusement replaced with anger.

_"Yer fucking dead, brat."_

He laughed obnoxiously and approached her slowly. Every step forward meant a step back. Eventually, he skipped a few and grabbed her by the face to slam her onto the ground.

She coughed out, saliva coated in blood.

He wrapped his hand about her slim neck. He could snap it in two with little force. She was but a quarter of his size. His maddening hysterics caught the attention of the tavern's owner, who stepped out to noisily rush back inside screaming bloody murder. He snorted.

_"What's yer name, brat?"_

She fumbled through the lapels of her yukata, pulling something slick and shiny from within. Her body shook when her windpipes were forced shut, but she mustered the strength and jabbed that piece of glass deep into his ribcage. The scrape of bones sounded, blood dripped from her palm.

He jerked backward, loosening his grip for a mere second.

Time was imperative. She calculated it.

She jabbed two fingers to his neck, knocking him backward. Her clawed at his neck, breathing erratic. She bolted to her shaking legs, grabbed the sword and returned to watch him struggle. He reached to her, she stabbed through his hand, pinning it and kicked his face.

_"Bitch!"_ he cried harshly.

She pulled the rusted blade free and jabbed into the fresh wound. He cried out in pain. She twisted the blade, purposely missing any vitals.

_"Akiye."_

He repeated her name.

_"Watch what I do to yer friends. It's better with an audience."_

She chuckled darkly as she uncorked the piece of glass from his body. She stepped toward the nearest body, kicked it over and tugged it free of any clothing.

The man had no choice but to watch her actions, feel his blood run cold and eyes widen horrified.

It was dawn when she finished eviscerating his companions. One was torn limb from limb, another had his insides scraped out, and one had all his bones pushed forward. He was left alive after witnessing her sick gratification. It stunk of blood and burnt flesh.

_"If you get to yer feet, ya live. If not, I can kill ya too. I'm disappointed though, everyone looks the same on the inside."_

He huffed, grunted, and struggled. He rolled over blood and remains and cried so loud as he succeeded to getting to his feet. She smiled impishly, dropping the blade and whirling around. She kicked a severed hand over and skipped away.

_"You're fucking dead, you hear, dead!"_ he screamed at the top of his lungs, voice echoing in the hollow, empty streets.

She didn't turn back.

Akiye returned home after cleaning up in a nearby river, tainting filthy water a different shade—a nicer color. She left a change of clothes and tugged on the yukata, dumping her bloodied one into a pit of fire set to warm the winters.

She heard sniveling upon entering her home and spotted Naoto at the end of the hall, crouched down, digging his nails into his skin. Suffering.

Images of that horrid morning still plagued him.

She stepped toward him and watched him from a short distance. He caught her immediately, stumbling to his feet as tears dripped from his chin. He ran his sleeve over his face, dabbing his bloodshot eyes messily.

_"I stubbed my toe on the way out," _he lied, reaching out to touch his foot. He lifted it slightly, turning it. _"You see."_

She shook her head. _"I killed them."_

His eyes went wide. He had never heard her voice before. _"What did you say?"_

_"The trash that disgraced you, I killed them."_

It was as if he understood. As if images of her ripping those beasts apart flashed through his mind the second she spoke the words. He was emotional. His body shook as he sank to his knees, tears bubbling from his sockets like a stream. He reached out, grabbing her firmly to notice the dampness of her clothes and the specks of red tinting her pale skin.

_"Why would you do that?"_ he croaked.

_"I wanted to see them dead."_

He wrapped his arms about her tiny frame, grip tightening with every passing second. He sobbed noisily, looked an unsightly mess, and held her until his warmth rubbed off on her. She draped her hands over his back, patting him.

_"I'll protect you, Naoto-nii."_

Naoto went through worse later. Akiye couldn't reach him.

He entered the Shinōreijutsuin on a whim, but she understood he wanted to be strong enough to defend himself. He wanted to stop falling prey. He didn't want a mere child to protect him. There was a student there, an older man, who recognized him from his time working at the brothel in the filthier districts. That same student spread rumors that Naoto performed sexual favors for a cheap price. And, one day…he was cornered.

He sank to his knees, stricken with panic, unable to lift a finger. He let it happen.

He kept silent for months until his wrath doubled over. He took the nearest weapon and killed them all. He brought four carcasses to their Rukongai home once.

_"Do whatever the fuck you want with them; just make sure they're dead."_

It was around that time Seireitei experienced their first slur of unaccounted murders—cases that eventually went cold to be reawakened years later, until when it wasn't Naoto alone killing, but Kaito too. Kaito warped the cases into grisly murders. His reason for killing: he had none.

If he hated you enough, if you pissed him off enough, if she ordered it once, if she or Naoto were in the crux, if he thought you were a waste of breath, if he liked you even a cinch—dead. He never had a proper reason. He simply enjoyed the thrill.

Killing was a game.

Akiye never got her hands dirty since she killed those five. She made herself useful. She picked up loose ends and tied them together. She cleaned messes and cultivated her relationship with her zanpakutō until it coughed up a remedy: Nazo no Meikyū. It helped get through troubles, helped slip past radars, it forced them out of trouble.

Because of her, they always had an alibi. But Nazo no Meikyū had its share of consequences.

Akiye fazed out of reality.

The last thing she remembered was stumbling forward on a road out of a vast forest and the crack of bones as she fell through thick, hollow brush. Branches lay scratches along her limbs and her sword flew out of her belt.

Suisen's voice disappeared.

Her vision went black.

* * *

In a dream, she was surrounded by ashes.

Tiny flecks filled her vision like a drizzle of confetti. Memories whizzed from her brain and created fireworks over a dark sky; visions reflected upon constellations until the stars dimmed and vanished.

A new hole was made.

Thirteen hours later, Akiye snapped out of a trance. She lifted her gaze; eyes traveled along the familiar walls and met the curious looks of many faces. She looked down to the futon and found a sleeping Naoto.

His face was pale and littered in scratches. He had bandages on his arms and around his neck.

Kaito sat across her with a sleek scratch over his face and a broken arm.

Shuuhei and Renji looked fine, scratches here and there.

"What happened?" she asked, staring at her brother.

His eyebrows rose. "Again?"

'**I told you to stop using it.**'

Akiye scrambled to her feet and rushed out the door. "I'm thirsty."

Kaito barreled after, asking the lieutenants to stay put, and caught her wrist as she entered the kitchen to sneak out the backdoor. His eyes were narrowed, brows knitted in frustration, voice hushed. "It's nearing midnight. What the fuck are we gonna do about Ichimaru?"

She slapped his hand away and stared at him, furious. "What happened?"

"I found Naoto screaming his head off and about to introduce his neck to a noose," he began snippily, "while you stupidly rushed into a Hollow-infested forest."

She scoffed. "I blacked out."

"It took not only one, but two lieutenants to run after you at the first sign of trouble," he said condescendingly. He shot a skeptical glance off his shoulder, then back to her. "I get you like games, you fucking love them, but haven't you had enough fun. Shouldn't you tell them to go take a hike? Not like you'd ever like—"

"You don't know that," she interjected defensively. Her frustration had been directed at him from the start, wrongly, but turned aggressive as he decided to nitpick at her peculiar interests. "And they're not games."

An eyebrow arched, he looked baffled. "_They_?" he repeated incredulously. "They?" He took a firm step backward, raised his hands in exasperation as his face twisted with mixed emotions. He dropped his arms and shot her a disgusted glare, lips upturned into a deep frown. He pointed at her and shook his head. "I liked you better as a money-hungry whore. All you cared about was the money and the fucking murders. Even if you slept with half the world, you'd come back. And now, you quit…for one of them? You've got your fucking head in the clouds, daydreaming about which lieutenant you're going to fuck next."

She grabbed him by the collar, stretching out the fabric until it wound about his neck tightly. He stiffened, glowering. "I'm only saying this once, you fucking bitch," she started indignantly. "My life. My fucking decisions." She shoved him back, nearly knocking the giant off his feet. "Now, get the fuck out of my sight. I'll take care of shit tonight."

"What the fuck do you expect me to do with them?"

She pushed past him. "Deal with it." She snatched her zanpakutō from the entrance, bending over to pull on her waraji, but whirled about to catch him before he slid into the hallway. "You slip, I get yer fucking head."

"Whatever."

She kicked her feet and slinked out the front door.

Kaito sauntered toward Naoto's bedroom where he left the lieutenants stationed, both sitting awkwardly nearby with remnants of tension. One of the two had to be the guilty party. He didn't care. He halted, leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed.

Both lieutenants turned, perhaps expecting his sister because they didn't look too pleased with his sudden appearance.

"Aki, rushed out, said she had somethin' pending," he said, gesturing over his shoulders. "I doubt she'll be back tonight."

"We should go," Renji commented, but they both rose to their feet.

"Yeah," murmured Shuuhei as he took a step forward.

The blond blocked the exit; a serious expression set his features. "I've been thinking lately," he said, "_a lot_. I never did warn either one of you about getting involved with Akiye. I aint saying it's a bad thing and whoever she chooses, well, whatever. But if you're both in love with her, that could be a problem." Faces flushed red, mouths dropped to protest, but he continued without letting either of them voice their opinions. "She's practically dying, but I bet she didn't bother telling either of you that. She blacks out a lot and that's a sure sign. It's been happening more consistently."

Shuuhei turned away. He remembered finding Akiye in a clearing one time, looking slightly disoriented and pained, and he remembered her that morning looking similarly distraught.

"Blacks out?" questioned Renji, turning to Shuuhei incredulously. "Did you know about this?"

"No," he dismissed, continuing forward. "Excuse me."

Kaito moved out of the way, letting him pass. A smirk appeared on his face as he watched Hisagi Shuuhei leave their home slightly perplexed. Renji merely stepped closer.

"Why didn't Tokiwa mention this?"

"Tokiwa doesn't know."

"What?"

"We may be living under the same roof, conflicted or peaceful, but that doesn't mean we know _everything _about each other. Tokiwa and Naoto don't know Akiye's dying, they only know she tends to space out and not remember certain things. I know about her dying, but that doesn't mean I know where she'll be heading tonight. For all I know she blacked out mid-sentence and rushed into more danger."

"You're not making me feel any better."

"So what?" he asked, eying the redhead. "You admit to loving her."

"I care about her," he openly stated. "Nobody said anything about love."

Kaito grinned from ear to ear, watching the slightest hint of a blush appear on his face and the roughness of denial in his tone. "I see."

"Why the hell are you lookin' at me like that?"

"Give it up," he snorted, shaking his head as he slipped into the hallway. "Hisagi's way ahead of you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He whirled around to face him before heading toward his bedroom with a straight face. "They're sleeping together."

"You're shitting me."

"Akiye tells me everything, trust me," he continued. "They've been fucking since the first night. Sure you remember that."

Anger flickered in his expression as he balled his hands into fists.

"I told him not to touch her!" he grumbled, leaving in a rush.

* * *

Akiye arrived to the scarce river with a second to spare, plumes of dust gathered at her feet and strong winds rustled neighboring trees. She spun around upon arriving, regarding her surroundings and confirmed she arrived to an empty plain. She kicked a stone into the rushing water, hearing it clunk as it sank into its shallow surface. The river stretched further upstream where a waterfall crashed over a shallow cavity, before her was a mere strip of water. She could jump over it without resorting to shunpo and make it across the other side, no problem.

She found Kaito upstream when they were younger, cleaning the blood from his broken nose and covering jagged wounds with another layer of clothes. He looked like a wounded animal, ferocious and miserable. He escaped from a crazed reality. It warped his mind. He never thought like everyone else. His mind wandered back and forth between ache and murder.

Maybe that's why she had taken a liking to him.

Steps approached.

She stood still with her arms folded over her chest.

"Kurogane-san."

She tilted her head backward, getting an upside down view of Captain Aizen. Ichimaru was only a few steps away as her glasses slid off her ears and clattered between them.

"Well…shit."

* * *

[**1**] Many thanks to the lovely **LULuckyTiger** for becoming my beta for this series, and doing a wonderful job knocking all my stupid mistakes into shape.

[**2**] I made a livejournal post about this story and its inception. It contains details relating to the plot and character profiles (main characters only). Check it out!


	26. Underwater

**Chapter XXVI**: Underwater

Renji felt an unsuspecting burst of fury the second Kaito opened his big mouth. There were things he'd rather not know and Akiye sleeping with Hisagi was one of them. Maybe it was jealously, he didn't know, but he was aware of his feelings for Akiye, as one-sided as they seemed.

Renji rushed forward. Hisagi had only stepped into the wide street when the redhead appeared before him and grabbed him by the collar of his shihakusho. Renji's face was molded with frustration, tattooed eyebrows drawn together and jaw set.

"I told you not to touch her," he reminded through gritted teeth, voice powerful and littered in rage.

Hisagi bristled, a firm hand slapped over the redhead's iron grip. "What the hell's your problem, Abarai?"

Kaito came to a halt when he assuredly confirmed he was in earshot of the new found rivals as they came to the sudden realization. He appeared as a medium, to lessen the pain to a few notches and somehow get away with ruining Akiye's private liaisons, like killing two birds with one stone—literally.

He was unusually quick in that department—wrecking possible long-term partnerships with Akiye. Killing men wasn't the hardest thing in the world. He did it when his own boredom frustrated him and found that providing a premature exit to the unsuspecting worked as an incredible stress reliever. Unfortunately, killing either lieutenant was off limits. Not that he never considered the notion. He did. Immediately. He could spot a love interest a mile away. But, Akiye set boundaries neither he nor Naoto could cross. Nobody touched Hisagi or Abarai.

Not that it stopped Naoto from stabbing and nearly killing Hisagi when the lieutenant was close to exposing them. If Hisagi Shuuhei had stepped any closer that evening, Kaito's face would have caught the light, but Naoto lunged forward, noticing the lieutenant had lingering traces of Akiye's reiatsu, and impaled him. Naoto got what he deserved for breaking the cardinal rule. Akiye beat him like a rag doll. It's why he missed a few days of his life struggling to recover. Naoto learned his lesson and a boundary line was drawn for both brothers to acknowledge.

So, Kaito settled for an easier method.

"Oh, please," he started in mock concern, "don't murder yourselves over Akiye."

Hisagi caught the hint. His face twisted in distrust as his eyes leveled with his assailant. "Akiye…?"

"Where do you get off sleeping with her?" demanded Renji, sounding like a pathetically wailing animal as his grip progressively tightened against his collar. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

_It's like they forgot she was a whore._ Kaito fought the urge to gag.

"Whatever I do with Akiye is none of your business," replied Hisagi forcefully.

Renji's anger spiked and he realized his sudden lack of control over his words or actions. "It is my business!"

Shuuhei forced Renji's grip from his clothes. "It's nobody's business but ours," he said firmly. "So, stay away from her."

"I don't need to listen to you," Renji rebuked.

There weren't enough words in the dictionary to help describe this spectacle. There was a stifling difference between fighting over the normal girl (plain or beautiful, but wonderful, sweet, kind with all her polar faults like a varying temperament or a rebellious nature) and Akiye (with all her unconventional faults).

The normal girl would be honest about her feelings and her background as a whole. If someone asked her what her hobbies were, they'd be able to answer without a second thought and it would be correct.

Akiye was a pathological liar that was so neck-deep in her own denial she couldn't trust herself and her background was as shady as her face. Chances are neither Hisagi nor Abarai could write a list of all her hobbies without being forced to exchange a few quizzical glances. And they might get two or three right, but the rest would probably be blanks. The only guarantee you get in a relationship with Akiye is that if she hates you, you'll be the first to know, and that she probably dissected you in her mind, at least once.

Smart people go for normal. Akiye is the cheap fling you buy with four months' worth of your salary.

Abarai and Hisagi's jealous display proved they weren't very smart with their money or their hearts.

Taking a deep breath, Kaito voiced his opinion. "Just give up," he interjected noisily. "Akiye'll never decide between either of you."

"Either?"

Both lieutenants turned their attention towards the blond man, who lethargically folded his arms over her chest.

Kaito rolled his eyes. "Akiye is interested in both of you," he started curtly. "You both walked into her life at the perfect time and now, you're stuck in this lousy triangle, allowing her to string you along. Even if you force her to decide between you, she won't. So, if either of you have a problem with polyandry, I'm going to be the one to ask you to stay away from her. She doesn't need either one of you distracting her."

He planted the seed of doubt. He could see the conflict and bewilderment scrawled on their expressions as a long silence fell.

"You should probably discuss schedules amongst yourselves," he continued pointedly. "It'll be bumpy for a couple weeks, but after a while, you'll adjust."

Kaito disappeared before either lieutenant could rebuke. They exchanged bothered glances, but took their immediate leave.

* * *

Akiye ambled through the ground on her hands and knees in search of her glasses when one of the captains took her hand and placed them into her open palm. She scrambled onto her feet as she slid her spectacles back on to see Captain Aizen invading her personal bubble. She took a few backward steps, putting some distance between them.

"Surprised, Kurogane-san?" the bespectacled man asked with a wry smile.

"Not really surprised, more like amazed," she corrected sarcastically, trying to find something interesting to do with her hands, which wouldn't stay at her sides. "I'm getting blackmailed by Captain Aizen? Never would've expected that." She looked in the direction of the silver-haired captain direction and fought the urge to scoff. "My expectations of ya—they go unmentioned."

Aizen chuckled amusedly. "I always admired your sense of humor, Kurogane-san."

"…That wasn't a joke," she said slowly.

Ichimaru strode toward them, smiling from ear to ear. "Yer really brave, ain't ya?"

She shot him an even look, ignoring the malicious undertones in his words.

"I'm also very, very busy. Can we speed this up?" she urged, drawing circles with her index finger.

"I told ya she'd be difficult."

"Difficult can be good."

Akiye wanted to growl in frustration, not paying heed to the gravity of her situation. Two captains knew she ran a group of murderers and did it successfully without a mishap until that fateful day. Not that she was taking it very seriously. There were so many other things swimming in her mind in need of her immediate attention, namely Naoto, that she couldn't stand the drawling conversation with any more patience.

"So…what d'ya need?" she said briskly. "My zanpakutō's ability, my family's assistance in offing someone, a sexual favor, or none of the above."

"I'll take that favor," said Ichimaru, breaking the silence, "word on the street is, yer pretty good."

She clapped her hands. "Okay, great, one down," she said before turning to face the remaining captain seriously. "Now, Captain Aizen, how can I help ya keep yer mouth shut?"

Ichimaru chuckled at her sheer lack of disrespect toward his superior, but Aizen didn't seem to mind it. That aspect of her personality fueled his amusement and it was certainly understandable. It wasn't everyday they dealt with some cocky overachiever.

"You are to work for me," Aizen stated curtly, voice littered with ominous undertones. "That is my only request."

"What'd ya know? I got no problems with this," she said in mock cheer. "I suppose now that everything's done and settled, I'd be allowed ta get back home, right?"

"Of course," said Aizen with a courteous nod. "I do not wish to keep you from any prior engagements."

"Great."

Not a second passed before she shunpo'd out of the clearing.

. . . .

Akiye burst into Naoto's room gasping for breath after rushing to the ryokan nonstop. She found Kaito lounging on his side reading an antique book that looked to be falling apart and her white-haired brother resting as peacefully as one could after the stunt he pulled, but there was no sign of either lieutenant.

"Where's Shuuhei and Renji?"

"Oh, Naoto's fine, he hasn't woken up once, but I'm sure he's on a peaceful road to recovery now," answered Kaito sardonically, waving a hand in gesture toward the slumbering male. He craned his neck back to have a look at her disgusting appearance. "Went well?"

"Where are Shuuhei and Renji?" she repeated impatiently.

Kaito flopped onto his back, pushing a hand through his messy blond hair. "Took care of 'em, like ya asked," he said nonchalantly. "I deserve a nice treat, too. I didn't even try killin' them."

She concentrated on feeling their reiatsu, both erratic—angry…?—but they were well. She shot Kaito a suspicious glance, not trusting his impression of _"taking care of them."_

Akiye brushed aside the thought, quickly reaching Naoto's side. She double checked his vitals and didn't settle into a seat until after she was sure his physical body was in top condition before attempting to fix him.

She took his hand into her lap and carefully laced their fingers together, surprised by his warmth.

Kaito childishly pouted and flipped the page of his book, nearly tearing it from its spine. "Shit," he cursed lowly, gently tucking the page in before shutting the book altogether. "Anyway, what'd Captain Ichimaru want?"

"He wanted a good night," she replied evenly, "but Captain Aizen wanted me to work for him. So, we're safe as long as I follow orders."

"…Captain Aizen?"

She nodded curtly. "I suspect he might've been keeping tabs on us all, well before we imagined, and has been waiting for the perfect slip."

"That Onmitsukidō?"

"Yeah."

"I knew it!"

She shot her brother a sideways glance. "Wouldn't 've killed ya to give a warning."

"And here I thought he was gay for me with all those invitations."

He sounded too relieved for her liking.

"…Oh, I wouldn't be too happy," she said simply, "I offered him a sexual favor and he didn't even jump on it. He might have the hots for you."

"You're just making that up," he accused.

She shrugged her shoulders. "All right fine, I'm just making it up."

* * *

Akiye made the overnight decision to move back into the ryokan to take care of Naoto, though she had been the only one to do so. Kaito had settled nicely into his division and had been having the time of his life during the family's fall out. Tokiwa neither confirmed nor denied that she was staying inside Sixth Division's barracks, all the siblings knew was that she was also enjoying herself. Due to Kaito and Tokiwa's sudden decision to stay within their respective divisions gave Akiye a gentle push forward into making hers. So, she agreed to cater to Naoto's needs during his temporary leave.

After Naoto had been seen by Captain Unohana, it was requested by the older captain that he be kept from any of his duties within the Gotei 13 until he could properly perform them. Fourth Division's captain confirmed the Third Seat was suffering from abnormal levels of stress that may have led to his…_condition_—something Akiye didn't really touch on as it simply meant going insane—and asked him to pay her weekly visits so she could properly confirm his mental instability.

Of course, his condition was a confidential matter, something Akiye discreetly discussed with Captain Unohana after realizing everyone had noticed when Second Division's Third Seat had gone missing. She needed a cover story, half truth, half lie, but mostly lie. She admitted Naoto had a difficult past and that remembering pushes him to his limits.

"It depresses him," she had said in complete trust of the raven-haired captain, "if he remembers his past, he has an episode…like he's reliving it—it's killing him."

Captain Unohana promised to do everything in her power to help.

Captain Soifon had stormed into the ryokan to drag Naoto back to office by the scruff of his neck, and she would have done it if the white-haired man hadn't been knitting a replica of a cat. The short captain flushed in complete admiration, "That looks like Yoruichi-sama," and Naoto quickly offered it to her as a gift. She immediately departed, forgetting the reason for her intrusion.

"Yer way ta good at this," Akiye murmured, shaking her head.

"I could use a break," he said sheepishly, picking up his needles and a red ball of yarn to start on his next project.

Naoto seemed restless.

. . . .

Akiye understood the reason for her brother's edginess, more so when his first appointment with Captain Unohana seemed to be just around the corner. He had been dropping things left and right, stabbing his fingers with his needles, and trying hard to act normal, which was something he wasn't exactly known for.

She approached him with her zanpakutō in hand, shortly after arriving from Twelfth Division that evening, and watched as he tended to the puncture in his hands.

"Again?"

Naoto blew on the tiny wound. "Yeah."

She took a breath, keeping her voice even, "You can ask me."

He snapped toward her, eyes wide. "No," he said hastily. "I couldn't. You've already done so much for me…I—I can't…"

"Stop talking," she said, pushing her sword out of its sheath. She drew it so the blade reflected the shocked look in his eyes. "_Kesu_."

His eyes shined a brighter shade before his lids drooped and his body hit the ground.

Akiye staggered backward, letting her zanpakutō fall back into its sheath, and she nearly tipped over as she was hit by a wave of vertigo. She took another deep breath and fell into a seat.

She suddenly felt queasy. It took a lot of energy to get onto her feet and rushed straight into the bathroom, feeling a little more miserable.

* * *

Kurogane Akiye, the brilliant scientist with a not-so appealing personality, was nothing more than Twelfth Division's housekeeper after disappearing during an important experiment without permission. She wasn't sure how long the punishment would go on for, but decided not to question it openly and complain about it in secret. Although it was hard to do so after she had been banned from entering the Science Department.

Akon had a field day rubbing it in her face. She couldn't live with the humiliation, and so, decided to abscond once the sun reached the highest point in the sky and nobody was around to notice.

It had been four days since Naoto ran rampant throughout Seireitei and she had been too busy to thank Shuuhei and Renji properly for being there to help.

Considering she skipped work and had nothing better to do, she decided to drop by Ninth Division, as it was convenient and geographically closer, not that she would have minded the trek to Sixth Division. She couldn't shake the feeling that she _had _to see Shuuhei first and then Renji, it was almost obligatory. So, she did just that.

The trip through the editing department was as she expected.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Hibino, who intercepted the bespectacled girl halfway down the hall.

The brown-haired woman caught sight of Akiye from the corner of her eye shortly after delivering papers to Captain Tōsen.

"I'm lookin' for yer boyfriend, so take me to 'im," Akiye said with a crude gesture.

"Stop that!" cried Hibino.

"Oh, yer right, he's more my boyfriend than anythin'."

Hibino's eyes flared. "You can go look for him by yourself!" she stated strongly and rushing out of sight.

Akiye snorted humorously, going down the hallway in the direction of Shuuhei's office, where she expected him to be if not with the buzzing shinigami around the building. She took a peek into the larger editing room to see all the members bustling around to meet extreme deadlines.

She slipped in unnoticed, figuring to search Shuuhei's office, as he was nowhere in sight within the room and took a sharp turn into the long hallway. She heard the calm murmur of Captain Tōsen's voice behind her and with a quick glance behind her; she rushed into the partially opened door.

"Oh hey," she said, acknowledging the division's lieutenant standing by the file cabinets searching through old documents.

Shuuhei turned, eyebrows knitted. "Hey."

She felt a bit awkward.

"Did somethin' happen?" she said slowly, cocking her head to the side.

He didn't bother looking at her. "Do you need anything? I'm busy."

The tone of his voice stung a bit, but it was easy enough to find some sort of logic to excuse his attitude. He must have been under vast levels of stress with that incredible looking workload sitting on the large desk.

"I wanted ta thank ya for helping me with Naoto the other day," she said quickly, trying to rush past her stay. "I shoulda come by earlier, but y'know, duty calls and obviously yers does too."

She had a need of getting out of the room before she said something incredibly stupid.

"Yeah," he said distantly. "Thanks."

. . . .

Once Akiye left the office, Shuuhei sighed and dropped a stack of papers in the empty corner of the desk. He turned around in time to see the door slide shut and leaned back.

He heard the tone in her voice and suddenly felt bad about treating her so coldly. But he was angry. After everything Kaito said the other day, it wasn't hard to find some sense of truth in his words. Kaito knew Akiye better than anyone did, and it's not as if he had a reason to lie.

Considering Abarai's attitude, it hardly seemed like a lie.

"Damnit," he cursed, fisting his hands.

. . . .

"I'm home."

Akiye kicked off her waraji and leaned her zanpakutō by her home's entrance. She rushed in searching for Naoto when she found him sitting at the table with company.

"Welcome home, Aki-tan."

The bespectacled woman wasn't looking at her older brother, but at the redheaded lieutenant sitting across the table.

"What are you doing here Renji?"

"Don't look at him like that," Naoto interjected before the lieutenant could form a word. "He's only keeping me company."

"Oh," she said quietly, dropping down in an empty seat. "Thanks for this."

"No problem," Renji said with a smirk.

"Naoto have you eaten?" she asked suddenly, turning her attention to him. "D'ya feel any better? How'd it go on that visit? You should prolly get to bed already."

Naoto blinked. "I ate, I feel much better, it went well, and I think you might be right. I am feeling a bit tired," he answered in one breath. "Now that you're here, you can keep Renji company."

She nodded quickly, jumping to her feet upon seeing her brother's struggle and grabbed him by the arm. He leaned into her smaller frame to regain some balance before smiling down at her.

"Thank you," he said softly. "I can go from here."

"Fine."

Naoto excused himself with Renji and stepped down the long hallway to his bedroom as Akiye sunk into her seat.

"Oh!" she said suddenly, pushing herself back up to her feet. "Do you want tea?"

Renji frowned slightly. The mere thought of drinking something she called tea made him a bit queasy, but he nodded quickly. "Yeah."

Akiye made a swift retreat to the kitchen, not thinking about anything in particular as she started moving pots and pans out of the way. She was more concerned with making edible tea, but then, tea wasn't everything she was thinking about.

Her thoughts were suddenly jumbled; one by one they started appearing in her mind, blinking on and off like apparitions reminding her of everything that's happened. There was so much going on, she was almost surprised it barely hit her now.

She pulled a kettle out and heard the shuffling of feet. She followed the sound and watched as Renji stepped into the kitchen, standing directly at the doorway with a serious look on his face.

It unnerved her.

"Why're ya lookin' at me like that?"

He shrugged dismissively, striding further into the kitchen to lean into the nearest corner, right beside her. "Need help with that?"

She arched an eyebrow. "Too early ta die of poisoning?"

He smirked. "I'll make the tea. Get outta the way."

Renji gently pushed her out of the way and took the kettle from her hands. She brushed aside his actions and hopped onto the counter to sit. She stared down at her feet and wiggled them, feeling oddly comfortable in the stillness, so much her emotions started showing.

Renji finished placing the kettle over fire when he noticed her crestfallen expression. "Something wrong?"

"Shuuhei's been acting weird."

He tensed, tattooed eyebrows knitted in frustration. "Do you like Hisagi-san or something?"

He instantly regretted answering, but there was no point in taking it back, Akiye heard it all.

She smirked playfully. "Jealous?"

Renji's hands fisted, she noticed it straightaway.

_Oh, shit._

She felt her heart begin accelerating, dreading the mere fact that she had said something horrible in front of Renji. It bothered her more that she had enough emotion to feel so pitifully. She should have been laughing her ass off upon seeing his reaction, but there she was ignoring the glory standing before her because she couldn't stand how horrible a human being she was.

He looked at her directly, trying to see beyond her words. "Are you just playing one of your games?" he started, irritated. "Or are you actually serious when you lead us both on."

She flinched. She was speechless for a few minutes, having to grab hold of her emotions and turn them into some defense.

"I never asked either one 'f ya ta fall in love with me!" she cried furiously.

"I'm not in love with you!" he rebuked.

"W-well, nobody asked Hisagi Shuuhei to be in love with me!"

"Don't just throw him under the bus, idiot!"

She nearly jerked forward as her fingers curled over the counter top. "I'm not an idiot!"

"No," he said quick, rephrasing his previous accusation, "you're an asshole."

"Nobody asked your opinion!"

The kettle's whistling broke the tense silence as both took the time to take deep breaths, regaining all the air they lost throughout their swift argument.

Renji was furious, struggling to form words and speak them, but he managed somehow as he stepped in front of her. "You know?" he started in an inscrutable tone, staring her straight in the eyes. "Even though you're a complete asshole, I actually like you."

Akiye bristled as her face shortly underwent a change of shade. "Don't confess ta me, ya fool!"

He placed his hands on the counter top to either side of her, trapping her between them, and moved a few inches closer.

She struggled not to avert her gaze from the embarrassment. Her cheeks were tinted pink and they were burning, threatening to turn a shade darker as she felt the heat of his body radiating against hers.

"I like you," he repeated seriously.

A deeper pink graced her cheeks as the sound of his voice made her heart skip a beat.

"What the fuck d'ya want me ta do 'bout it?" she said angrily.

"How about saying how _you_ feel?" he countered in a similar tone, body weighed beneath his own anxiety. But he had paid a trip to see Akiye to talk to her seriously. "It's not going to kill you."

She bit her lower lip; the heat of his body did something to her. She almost couldn't stand it. And really, there was no point in resisting. Her body refused to do so.

Akiye took a deep breath and slid closer to him as she draped her arms around his neck. Her eyes were staring at his lips as she leaned closer.

"I don't know yet," she whispered, drawing him into a kiss.

Renji closed the distance, pressed his mouth against hers and kissed her hungrily. One hand threaded through her dark curls while he pushed her glasses from her face with the other. He pushed her backward slightly, pressing his body firmly against hers and felt her legs clamp over his sides as her glasses slipped from his fingertips.

She heard them clatter to the ground, but she almost didn't care that those were her last pair. She was too busy being carried away by all her inner desires. She couldn't even think straight and she unconsciously knew he felt the same. She certainly sensed it.

It was almost hard to pull away from each other as she felt her hands fisting over his clothes, instinct asking her to remove them to get what she wanted, but he moved back. Kissing her firmly once and held her face in his hands as he looked down at her face, expecting a real answer to his question, though he didn't need it.

He already knew.

"Yeah…"

* * *

**Kesu**, "to Obliterate/Erase"

* * *

**beta'd by**: LULuckyTiger

* * *

**_Thanks to_**_: lollipopswithcreamandpie and Kaulitz-Twins-Fangirl for reviewing the previous chapter._

* * *

**x L i l i m**:

I planned to do a two-chapter post on the 17th/24th, but as the chapter was finished and it's been too long since I update FL, I felt bad and decided not to hold out on my readers. So, I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading. :)

I liked Kaito in the chapter, as evil as he was being. But of course, Kaito is one of my favorite characters in the sea of OC supporting cast I've created, so I might be playing favorites. And apart from this, I have nothing interesting to say.

Admittedly, I was out of ideas. I needed a transitional mini story that really laid it on both Shuuhei and Renji (the deciding confrontation between who gets the girl, you know?), but I couldn't really think of one. So, it weighed heavily on my writing ability and I got lazy with this chapter. But I figured something out. It'll probably stretch for five-to-ten chapters starting at Ch. 28 and I'll try to make it as dramatic and dark as possible. I'm going to strip Akiye naked (figuratively and literally). hahaha!

Well, I'm out.

Bye!


	27. Making Choices

**Chapter XXVII**: Making Choices

It was a rush.

Lips crashed, tongues tangled, hands explored, and clothes became bothersome. The titillation of the situation got to their heads. At any moment, either one of Akiye's brothers could step into the kitchen and see Renji running his hands down the curve of her back or Akiye's fingers skillfully untying the sash holding his hakama in place.

The danger of being caught was insanely arousing.

"_Shit, Aki—_"

"_Stop talking!_" She hissed, pushing him back as she left the countertop.

Akiye kept pushing until they were on the kitchen floor tugging clothes off in slight desperation. She tasted the desire on his skin, felt the sweltering heat of their bare bodies pressed hard against each other, and a pinching ache in the pit of her stomach. She had never felt it before—this torrent of emotion—it was new, it was different, and it was perfection.

Her mind blanked.

Who would have thought a tiny confession could lead to this situation?

* * *

Akiye had sounded incredibly awkward and looked, as she turned her face slightly while stumbling over words, a bit hurt.

Shuuhei couldn't get the image of her expression out of his head throughout the workday. He spaced out for a greater portion of the day and shocked many. He hadn't really noticed until Hibino pointed it out when he crashed into her in the hallway toward the lobby. The second she said it, he realized it was his turn to feel awkward and his thoughts flitted back to Akiye's forlorn expression.

His stomach lurched.

Shuuhei left the Editorial Department later than usual and after sorting out his thoughts, he decided to drop by Akiye's ryokan home to apologize for his behavior. He needed to have faith in her, so he wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt. Somehow, he wished she would go through the trouble of sorting things out and show that she may want him as much as he wanted her. He wasn't willing to share her with anyone and had made it clear that until she left Iko behind, she wouldn't have him. He realized he didn't have the patience to wait until she made up her mind.

Impatience felt incredibly foreign because he was so used to being so patient—it could be considered one of his best qualities—but when it came to Akiye, it seemed to have deteriorated. She never talked to anyone honestly and that might have been the reason for his sheer lack of fortitude towards his decisions involving her. There really was no telling what she wanted in general. Was he a cheap fling? Was she going to take him serious? Which was it?

He probably wouldn't know unless she said it straightforwardly, and Akiye's favorite game involved speaking in riddles.

Shuuhei found Kaito loitering in the street a block from reaching the ryokan. The taller male blinked curiously in the lieutenant's direction, fingers folding and unfolding against his palm.

"Oh, hey," he greeted awkwardly.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Shuuhei, finding his behavior a tad mysterious…_no, suspicious—it was definitely suspicious._

Kaito glanced at the darkening sky shortly. "I'm just…loitering," he said simply. "You heading to the ryokan?"

"I need to apologize to Akiye."

A cruel smile twisted the blond's lips. His entire expression had brightened. "You don't hafta. She's the one that needs to apologize, but she probably won't. She doesn't know how to function in a socially acceptable way."

Shuuhei moved past the blond male warily, but paused half a step away. He turned, feeling Kaito's eyes burning on his back to see him smiling affably. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Bit 'f warning," said Kaito languidly, moving along with the lieutenant and gesturing him towards the ryokan, "you could say. I may like you a hell of a lot better than Abarai—_Lieutenant Abarai_—but that doesn't mean I want you any more involved with Akiye, either."

The lieutenant grew irritated. "What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

Kaito stared at his superior knowingly. "Exactly what I said. You may be my favorite option, but even that doesn't cut it. A girl like Akiye is better off whoring herself because that's the only way she'll get the satisfaction she wants. You can't expect Akiye to fall in love and have a serious monogamous relationship. Even if she does have feelings, doesn't mean she won't spring on the first temptation—"

In one swift movement, Shuuhei pinned Kaito to the nearest wall, arm pressed hard against his neck. Kaito grunted painfully, but his smirk failed to disappear as he stared at the lieutenant firmly.

"She's your sister!" He shouted furiously. "You should respect her! You should encourage her to respect herself!"

Kaito forced a laugh. "You like her that much?"

"That has nothing to do with this!"

The seated officer's hand shot up to wrap around Shuuhei's wrist. "Even if you like her enough to attack me for badmouthing her, you won't like her one bit when you learn the truth."

"What truth?"

Kaito pushed Shuuhei slightly and, as he staggered backward, punched him across the face. Shuuhei's face snapped towards him, wiping the corner of his mouth to see a smudge of blood slicked over the top of his hand.

The blond raised his hands in resignation. "Self-defense."

Shuuhei could still feel the throbbing pain in his cheek. "What the fuck?"

"You attacked me first," prompted Kaito. "So don't you dare rat me out to Akiye."

The lieutenant glared. He never expected a seemingly effortless punch would hurt so badly, but he figured that's how members of the Eleventh Division were built. Even then, it sounded farfetched, not unless he referred to the more prominent members such as the captain and probably Madarame.

"What the hell do you want me to do?" said Shuuhei angrily.

"Get out 'fore it gets complicated."

The option didn't sit well with him. It was safe to say it didn't exist in his mentality. He hadn't considered giving up on the feelings he had for Akiye, even as complicated as things had gotten with Abarai sticking his nose in their business. He treated her wrongly in a spur of jealousy, but that was because of what happened previously.

Shuuhei shot Kaito an uneasy glance. He was trying to start something. Akiye had warned him about her brother in particular.

"Complicated is a part of her charm," he said, flushed, as he rubbed his jaw. "I like her."

Kaito shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I tried," he said laxly, pushing his hands deep into his hakama's pockets. "Guess I can't really put a stop to what's already started." He waved dismissively and headed towards the ryokan, but threw a glance at the lieutenant over his shoulder. "You comin' or what?"

The lieutenant blinked, rushing behind the taller male. "Hold up!"

* * *

Halfway through intimacy, Akiye felt her stomach twist into a dozen knots.

She regained a bit of awareness at that moment. Her mind flooded with every thought she managed to push out of her head and her eyes snapped open as Renji's lips sucked on the tender spot of her throat. Her fingers dug into his back as she felt him push apart her knees and slip between them. He pressed hard against her.

A sharp gasp slipped from her parted lips and she sank back down to the ground.

The knots began untwisting. She returned into the comfortable arms of desire. Her body grew hot and needy.

Then, suddenly, the color drained from her face.

"Ho—_shit._"

Kaito's voice chimed in as quickly as the kitchen door was slid open and shortly after, she heard Shuuhei.

"Get off her!"

Akiye felt Renji's weight lift off her body and watched as the Ninth Division's lieutenant assaulted him with a sharp jab in the face. She swept backward into a seat, fastening her kosode to cover her untidy display.

Renji hit the adjacent wall hard, eyebrows furrowing at the sight of Shuuhei huffing with ire.

"The fuck's your problem!" shouted the redheaded lieutenant.

"You're my problem!" retorted Shuuhei. "I told you to stay away from her!"

"Fuck off! I can do whatever I want!

Kaito carefully slipped by the lieutenants and drug Akiye back onto her feet. Her head snapped towards her brother, glaring accusingly.

"You brought him here," she hissed, eyes narrowing.

"Didn't think you'd be gettin' it on with the redhead," answered Kaito insouciantly, speaking so low his voice only reached her ears. He stared at the lieutenants with an amused glint in his eyes, secretly wishing aloud that he could laugh at the sound of their ridiculous word spat over Akiye of all people. "I thought those whores had educated you better. The kitchen at home ain't the place to fuck when you're playing two fools."

Furious, Akiye was about to lunge herself at Kaito when she noticed the situation between the lieutenants had turned into more than a verbal argument. Their voices had escalated, resonating beyond the ryokan's thin walls to startle their neighbors out of early slumber. She could imagine the vehement complaints they would get from the landlady next door the following day or, if they were _fortunate _enough, in a couple minutes.

"I didn't force myself on her, idiot!"

"You're taking advantage of her! She doesn't even like you!"

"Oh, and she likes you?"

Shuuhei looked taken aback, but immediately composed himself to rebuke. "She liked me way before you got involved!"

"Those are the mightiest fighting words I've ever heard in my life," murmured Kaito, sniggering beneath his breath.

Akiye stepped forward, mouth opening to speak when Naoto appeared at the doorway. He looked to have been fighting against vertigo after rushing out of bed.

"What's going on?"

Naoto looked from one disheveled redhead, to the furious lieutenant standing with his hands fisted, to the younger brother looking as though he was having a field day, and finally to his indecently dressed sister. Everything made immediate sense as the conversation between the two men heated and both looked as though they were on the verge of pummeling each other, unaware of Naoto's presence.

"Akiye!"

Akiye jolted at the sound of Shuuhei's voice and stared at him awkwardly—ashamed—before averting her eyes.

Renji smiled proudly. "She's said she liked me," he said, eyeing the lieutenant strangely possessive of the short bespectacled woman. "It was consensual so stay out of our business."

Shuuhei snapped in a way he never had let himself before and he lunged himself at Renji, who didn't stand there expecting to be hit. He moved forward in an attempt to land a punch on the other lieutenant before he had a chance, but at that same moment, Naoto and Kaito jumped in to stop them from destroying the kitchen. The wall Renji hit when Shuuhei first hit him looked a tad dented and there was a noticeable crack zigzagging upward.

Kaito caught Shuuhei's fist and pulled him backward before he let him go. Shuuhei's back hit the counter where everything had first begun.

Naoto had pushed Renji into the wall with a threatening air.

"If you both intend to make an issue out of this, do it outside," said Naoto calmly, keeping the redheaded lieutenant pinned to the wall. "I don't want Tokiwa finding out there was a skirmish in the kitchen."

Kaito glanced over his shoulder to Shuuhei fuming silently, his eyes fixed on the quiet Akiye.

The ambiance grew worse by the millisecond—heavy and dark.

Akiye couldn't look at either.

"Akiye…?" started Shuuhei, almost pleadingly.

He wanted her to lie to him; she understood without him having to finish asking her.

"I have feelings for Abarai, too," she admitted straightforwardly, feeling a sharp ache in her chest as she swallowed hard. The moment felt surreal. What point was there for her to feign ignorance? "He wasn't lying an' he didn't force me either."

Shuuhei's expression darkened. "Are you serious?"

"Are you fucking deaf?" snapped Renji.

"Abarai, Kai, they need to talk," said Naoto firmly. "We should—"

"No," stated Shuuhei irately. "I'm not going to be a part of this."

He pushed past Naoto and stormed out of the house. As if by instinct, Akiye rush after him, but didn't make it out the door when a hand caught her wrist. She turned around, eyes wide, to see Renji staring back at her resolutely.

"You don't need to go—"

"Let go," she interjected.

"No!"

"Let go right now!"

Akiye jerked her hand away, forcing it out of his grip, and continued after Shuuhei. She ran out of the house wearing nothing but the kosode that fell down to her thighs and barefoot. Her hair stuck out messily from its bun and her lips were bruised.

As the cold air whipped across her face, she searched her dimly lit surroundings and heard the sound of the front door of the ryokan open noisily. She cast a look behind her to see the mature owner of the old inn watching her listlessly while blowing out plumes of smoke from her mouth. The smoke stemming from the pipe zigzagged all around the landlady's head, creating fading shapes that seemed to be taunting her.

Without asking, Chisato must have figured it all out. The look in her eyes said it all.

Everyone was watching her make a complete fool of herself. Many had borne witness to the change in her character and for a split second, she had been enjoying the peace.

Akiye turned back toward the main road and rushed forward.

_He went home. He's probably at home now._

She stubbed her feet and received jagged cuts from the rough terrain before she shunpo'd to Ninth Division. She ran until she reached his front door and pounded on the wooden frame as hard as she could with shaking hands.

"Shuuhei!" she called noisily. "Don't make me stand here like a complete asshole!"

There was no answer from inside.

"Come on!" she continued, knocking harshly. "It's no fun if we're both assholes!"

The silence practically permeated from within, making her feel the slightest bit uncomfortable by the idea that he might not have gone home and is instead wandering around somewhere else venting his anger.

…_And I'm stupid enough not to know him well enough to know where he would go! Damnit!_

Akiye sunk into a seat in front of the door and buried her face in her knees, happy there wasn't anyone around to see her making a complete idiot of herself.

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_

"…My feet are bleeding."

She wrapped her arms around her legs and groaned dejectedly. There were many emotions clustering together that caused all sorts of unnecessary tugs and shoves with all her internal organs. Her imagination was driving her stupid.

_Why the fuck would I throw myself at Renji? _She pushed her fingers through her unkempt hair. She understood the concept of _like_. She liked many things. She liked science and liked her brothers and sister (even with all their faults) and she liked working as Iko. She figured if she liked someone of the opposite gender as much as she liked all her favorite things, it would be the right kind of like and she honestly _liked _both lieutenants for completely different reasons.

There wasn't a law that said someone had to stick to one person they liked, was there?

Akiye leaned into the door and sighed.

Was this the feeling of regret?

She felt horrible.

…And it was terribly cold out.

"…I should have put my hakama on."

_Why does it have to be me?_

Akiye lost track of time.

"…doing here?"

A cold hand bumped her cheek. The arctic touch spread underneath her flesh, startling her out of a light sleep.

Her eyes fluttered open and her vision blurred as she lifted her face to find Shuuhei standing in front of her, looking more relaxed than he had earlier.

He crouched down before her and stopped himself from reaching out to touch her face again. She straightened out and leaned forward, crossing her legs.

"Everything's real," she started lowly. "Everything that's happened has been real, but I can't function the way ya want me to."

Shuuhei's gaze softened. "What?"

"Ya point out my flaws, he doesn't. He'd take me as I am, ya prolly won't."

He stayed understandably silent for what seemed like an eternity before he gave her an ultimatum. His gaze softened, as did the tone of his voice.

"Him or me."

Akiye felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest as she caught his stare. Her feet hurt like hell and she wasn't sure she had made the right decision in running there, but she was already before him. It was too late to disappear now without giving him a proper answer.

She needed to be fair. Think it through. She wanted more time, but she already had the answer on her tongue.

Giving up.

_I give up_. _I fucking quit._

"Him."

Shuuhei got onto his feet wordlessly and opened the door to his home. He cast her one final look before walking in and shutting the door behind him.

Akiye got on her wounded feet, cringing, and moved forward.

_Whatever._

* * *

Naoto was standing outside the ryokan with Tokiwa at his right and Kaito to his left. The white haired man stepped in front of the others, took her by the shoulders, and pulled her into an embrace.

Akiye muffled in protest. "What's the big deal?"

Naoto placed both hands on her cheeks and pushed her face together. "You were so cute today."

She slapped at his hands uncomfortably.

"We'll still love you Akiye," whispered Naoto, kissing her forehead as her hands curled over his wrists.

"We made a promise to you and Kaito," started Tokiwa softly, wrapping an arm around her waist and resting her cheek on the top of her sister's dark hair. "Even if we get angry and fight and say things we don't mean. There's no way in hell we'll split up."

"An' yer the princess, so guess, we ain't got no choice but to side with you," said Kaito wryly.

Akiye felt tears spill from her eyes as she sobbed and buried her face in Naoto's chest, wrapping both arms around his body in search for comfort.

"I ruin everything," she sobbed incoherently. "No matter how hard I try, everything jus' blows up in my face."

Tokiwa patted her hair affectionately. "You are only human."

Naoto's hold tightened. Kaito seized one of her hands and let her squeeze it until it numbed. Tokiwa whispered sweet nothing to her as her body shook because of the cold and the fictional pain her mind was imposing on her body. Her sobbing grew louder and her tears continued staining her brother's robes.

No words were spoken pertaining to the drama that had ensued that late evening.

Kaito picked her up off her wounded feet and carried her into the house. He set her down on top of the short table and looked at her with an innocent smile. As angry as she was knowing he had something to do with what occurred, at the end of the day, Tokiwa had a point. They, as her family, would love her unconditionally. Even if they fought and said awful things to one another, it wouldn't change the bond that took years to create. What she felt right then and there didn't hold a candle to the horrid emotions that overpowered her throughout their bad experiences.

Tokiwa washed the dirt from Akiye's feet with warm water and tended to the tiny cuts. As she rose to her feet, she leaned down to kiss the top of her head. Strands of vibrant red hair fell into Akiye's vision, sparkling. "Let's take a bath together. It should relax you."

Naoto nodded. "You should," he said earnestly. "I'll make you something warm and sweet."

Kaito stumbled onto his feet. "I'll clean up the mess and prepare the futons."

"Come on," said Tokiwa, offering her a hand.

Akiye smiled, nodding as she felt tears fall onto her skin like droplets, and took her sister's hand.

Tokiwa led her into the bathroom and started to fill the tub with warm water. Steam began to rise and slowly permeate the tiny bathroom until it consumed it. Akiye observed the redhead's elegant mannerisms from her seat in the corner of the room and the way she swept from one end to the other as if she were gliding. Tokiwa lied about her origins. Even if that reality bothered her, Tokiwa must have had a perfectly good reason to do so. She wouldn't lie because she wanted to. Did she expect to be rejected by them?

"Tokiwa," she called softly.

Tokiwa tugged out a black ribbon from behind her obi and twisted her hair into a bun atop her head. "What is it?"

"I do have feelings for both."

Her sister smiled with a firm nod. "I know," she said, wrapping the ribbon around her messily styled hair and tying it. "If you didn't, you wouldn't have accepted Abarai-kun's advances or rushed out of the house barefoot in nothing but your kosode to find Hisagi-san."

Akiye lowered her gaze guiltily, unsure of the soothing feeling replacing the torrent of emotion that made her cry so passionately earlier. "I think I said things I didn't mean to Shuuhei."

Tokiwa took a seat at the ledge of the tub as it continued to fill. "Why?"

"I don't know anything about my feelings at all."

"You simply haven't been aware of men. I don't think you see the meaning of a male and female relationship except for reproductive reasons," replied Tokiwa knowingly. "I suppose there aren't many books that can do love justice and you've only read the one's on physical attraction. When feelings are involved, relationships become more intimate. You shouldn't be scared of liking someone so badly you'd be willing to do stupid things."

"That sounds so useless," she cursed lowly.

Her sister smiled gleefully. "It does. It feels useless too, but the feeling changes and you get addicted to the emotions you feel."

Akiye stayed quiet as her sister turned around to shut off the faucet and rose from the corner of the room to remove her clothes.

It wasn't until Tokiwa was sitting behind Akiye washing her back with cherry scented soap that the shorter girl decided to speak again. There were many thoughts running amok in her mind and plenty of them involved a deep inspection of the foreign emotions that appeared over the past months since she first had that drunken encounter with Hisagi Shuuhei at the Screaming Lotus to the moment Abarai Renji stepped into her life at the right moment. Shuuhei had already weakened her emotionally, making it a complete breeze for Renji when he took a serious interest.

"He made me choose."

"Who did?"

"Shuuhei."

"Hmm."

"Me or him, he said." Her skin horripilated as images of the exact moment flashed across her memory and the sudden change in his eyes when she uttered the word, "_him,_" struck a high cord in her being. The hot water her sister poured over her shoulders to wash away the soap eased the sudden cold that set in. "He looked at me honestly expecting me to say "_you_," but I couldn't even remember why I ran all the way barefoot. I was thinking my feet were hurting and that he was an asshole for not being in his house after I went through so much trouble. I started remembering the times he told me something about my personality that was not socially acceptable. He wanted me to be nice to everyone and get along as if it's so easy."

Tokiwa listened intently, letting Akiye get everything off her chest.

"He wouldn't have looked at me twice if that blimp-chested freak hadn't forced him into a bet while I was getting drunk wasted," she continued, voice irate. "He wouldn't have thought of me twice if I hadn't slept with him—" Her sister's eyes went wide and the damp cloth slapped onto the floor, but Tokiwa fought hard to abstain from protest, "—and you know what? We didn't even have sex that night. We played strip poker and discussed the boring labors of our jobs. I mean, we tried, but we were so shitfaced! You can't really do it when yer that drunk!"

Tokiwa picked up the cloth and dipped it into a bucket of lukewarm water as she cleared her throat.

"I should have told him why we ended up sleeping naked in the same room the second I remembered everything, but I didn't. I used it to tease him and from then onward, he was under the impression that he found me attractive. He was better off with Hibino. At least she knows she's in love with him. The worst thing she could do is probably say the wrong thing at the wrong time, but she wouldn't hurt him. She wouldn't let herself be swept up by some other guy that simply appeared when she needed comfort."

She was finished fuming about Shuuhei, or so she believed.

"Renji admitted he liked me even if I was an asshole, so it was practically instinct when I chose him over Shuuhei. Besides, Renji's been aware of me for a long time, he knows my good and bad. So ya know what? I don't feel sorry for picking him over Shuuhei. In fact, Shuuhei can go back to worshiping that cow and ignoring Hibino's advances while I get my life back."

"…Are you sure?"

Akiye sighed deeply, standing up after having thoroughly washed her body and slipped into the warm bathwater. "No."

"You can't have both," started Tokiwa, "and even if you could, they'll become too possessive of you. It won't work unless you choose properly. You shouldn't have attempted to involve yourself with both like you did."

"I don't think I'm ready for intimate man and woman relationships."

"Then," started Tokiwa as she joined her inside the tub, "I think you know what you need to do."

Akiye submerged the bottom half of her face in the water, blowing bubbles.

_Tell Renji._

. . . . .

After a soothing bath and a relaxing conversation, Naoto set various platters of scrumptious looking food on the table and Kaito excused himself to bed, eating dessert only. Akiye stuffed her face and decided from that moment onward that she wasn't ready for the possibilities that awaited her in a relationship. She might have known this long before things got complicated and she found herself joining forces with quite possibly the worst evil in all Soul Society. She didn't have time for nuisances that obstructed her thought process.

She needed to go back to her ways before that almost one-night stand happened.

_I should build a time machine instead of damning myself._

Akiye ate until she fell into a food coma and knocked out slumped over the table with a pile of empty plates at her side.

Naoto carried her to a futon laid out in his room where there were three others, one for each of them. Kaito was dead asleep in a far end corner where his futon sat next to Tokiwa's and Akiye was left to sleep between her oldest siblings.

Her sleep was dreamless, but when she woke in the middle of the night, she crawled into Naoto's futon and slipped underneath his arm. He felt her body instantly and shifted his to accommodate her.

Tomorrow things would change.

* * *

**beta'd** **by**: LULuckyTiger

* * *

**Thanks to**: dreamy-silhouettes and Brunette Geek for reviewing the previous chapter.

* * *

**x L i l i m**:

Granted, I had hopes of bringing out this chapter earlier. Regrettably, school turned high maintenance on me and I devoted a lot of time there. This was also difficult to write, as I rewrote it an unhealthy amount of times. I am satisfied with the outcome. The next chapter will settle things and set the stage for my favorite sort of storytelling. I hope you're ready to get extremely confused.

Thank you for reading. :)


	28. The Bridge

**Chapter XXVIII**: The Bridge

Shuuhei blinked drearily as he stared at the darkened ceiling over his bed. The numbness started to spread slowly, beginning with a painful jab in his chest and rippling underneath his flesh until it oozed like venom into his innards. They twisted and knotted; the emotions festered and died.

It became unbearable before it started to numb.

Had he been too confident? Did he not think this could happen? How stupid could he be? Did Akiye rush to his home simply to say she chose Abarai?

Shuuhei felt he couldn't keep himself from exploding and demanding more than Akiye was capable of offering. He stormed into his home, not sparing another glance in her direction. If he had looked at her in that instant, his ire would have started boiling and he might have snapped. He would have said things he would undoubtedly regret. Things might have turned out worse.

He sighed heavily and flopped onto his stomach, burying his face in the pillow. He groaned as he recalled the state in which Akiye appeared before him. Only dressed in the kosode that fell over her thighs, with bruised lips, and shoeless. She was bleeding and trembling. She looked at him through heavy lashes, a pleading look flashed in her crimson orbs. It disappeared quickly though.

He hated how he didn't know why that bothered him as much as it did. He might have been seeing things. Or, maybe, there was something else…?

_Forget it._

He wanted to feel it wasn't worth the trouble, but he couldn't bring himself to say it.

* * *

Akiye woke the following morning with stinging eyes and the weight of four blankets on her back. The futons previously scattered around Naoto's room had been folded neatly in the corner and the smell of breakfast wafted through the partially open shoji screens. She picked her heavy body off the comfort of the padded bedding and brushed her stringy locks of hair back to tie them into a bun. She cast a glance at the clock atop Naoto's long desk and headed into the hallway towards her room to dress for another, hopefully, productive workday.

Steam was billowing out of the bathroom. Kaito was probably in there considering there was still an entire hour before he started his duties at Eleventh Division, leaving just enough time for a quick breakfast. Naoto and Tokiwa were probably sharing the kitchen, thinking of ways to coddle her until her patience ran out and she erupted.

Somehow, she wanted that to happen, maybe then, her life could return to the way it was before everything happened. She wasn't good with romance, as made clear with the steady string of events that led to yesterday's conclusion. It proved what many others had said was impossible for her. She shouldn't have let herself be taken by the current.

Maybe, she had wanted to try something different.

Akiye stepped into her bedroom and began to dress into a shihakusho, her mind whizzing with excuses to justify everything—bring light to things she would probably never fully comprehend. She tied her hakama and exited the room, stepping over her sore feet carefully, and reached the table to find Kaito drying his pale blond hair with a towel.

She moved in front of him, shoving his shoulder slightly as she plopped down between his legs. He whined, still groggy after a short bath, and shifted in his seat. She leaned into his chest and closed her eyes, enchanted by the scent of food. Her stomach rumbled loudly.

"Sleep okay?" whispered Kaito, tugging the damp towel from his head.

"Yeah," she answered sleepily. "I'm very hungry."

"Nao is helping Toki make breakfast. They have a lot to talk about."

"'Bout me?"

"About everything. Things have been strange since she stopped coming to the ryokan. Nao might want some explanations."

"We're all entitled to explanations."

"Guess so."

Naoto and Tokiwa's voices were mere incomprehensible murmurs. She might have been able to eavesdrop if she wasn't more attuned to the monstrous grumbling of her stomach. The noisiness of her organ was making things incredibly awkward between her and Kaito when Naoto slid open the shoji screen with his foot, carrying with him a platter carrying plates of freshly cooked tamagoyaki and what smelled like broiled fish.

Akiye straightened out immediately and waited for Naoto to set it down so she could dig in.

"At least wait for Toki to bring the steamed rice and miso soup," said Naoto, setting the platter to his left and carefully placing the side dishes in front of everyone's place. He hesitated when it came to placing the side dishes for both Akiye and Kaito before settling to put them at arm's reach.

Tokiwa entered the room with a container full of steamed rice and four bowls. She sat down in her place beside the table and set the container at her side. "Nao, can you bring the miso soup? I already separated the servings."

Akiye had taken her chopsticks and grabbed a rectangular shaped grilled egg. She stuffed it into her mouth and started chewing in a rush. Tokiwa smiled as she put steamed rice into the bowls and began handing them out. Naoto returned shortly with the miso soup, which Akiye took and nearly downed on the first drink, enjoying the mixture of flavors blending together in her mouth.

Kaito struggled to reach for his side dishes over is sister's slouched form, but managed to get something into his stomach before he left the ryokan for his patrol shift—the one he expected to spend in the dojo sparring with whoever challenged him.

Tokiwa bid farewell after cleaning up. Akiye helped Naoto into a moss green kimono before he left the ryokan to meet with Captain Unohana for his weekly appointment. She cleaned up a bit after everyone, stepping into her room last to grab her zanpakutō and lifted her eyes to the area on her desk where Rosy and Squishy were on display. She had forgotten to feed the rose-haired tarantula the crickets she caught a few nights ago and decided to do so now since she had a few moments to spare. She tossed a few live crickets into Rosy's glass box and reached over to check on her cocooned caterpillar.

Akiye stared deep into its container, noticing what remained of the cocoon hung limply off one of the broken branches, and almost immediately brightened at the thought of finding a butterfly inside. She searched the small container with enthusiasm, remembering the exact moment she received the caterpillar from Shuuhei with a smile, but…the sudden joy drained from her expression.

At the bottom of the cylindrical bottle was a brightly colored butterfly withering away slowly, limply trying to flutter its wing before its movement stopped altogether. Her stare was frozen.

…The sense of loss was overpowering.

* * *

Akiye spent hours slacking off in Twelfth Division after she was asked to clean the bathrooms and became the laughing stock of the entire Research and Development Institute. She lolled inside the women's bathroom, shut away in one of the stalls with a screwdriver in one hand, a tiny screen in the other, and a miniscule wrench clamped between her teeth. She would rather spend her hours creating useless inventions than wasting her time doing the grunt work around her division.

For the past half hour, she had wanted to get the screen blinking, but it hadn't even sparked. She was growing frustrated around the time she realized how late it had become and scampered out of the women's bathroom and down the hall to stand in as Akon's temporary assistant. There she would spend the rest of her workday before returning home.

Her volatile behavior brought her plenty of trouble while running various errands for Akon's sake around the division and eventually led to her being sent outside to run every outside errand available, simply to keep her from doing something incredibly stupid if she grew beyond irritated which might lead to a lengthy suspension from her duties. She probably wouldn't have minded the idea if there wasn't a way around it, since she probably did need a break from the labors of the workplace (since she's become the official housekeeper), but if it happened, she would become terribly bored.

Boredom was not the best state of mind for her. In fact, when boredom struck, to prevent other relevant dangers, she made her transformation as Iko and paraded herself in some rich man's arm. It helped that Iko was sociable and an adventurer that enjoyed taking risks. Iko was the twin personality Akiye was too proud to hone at a tender age and ostracized until the idea struck. Money eventually became her drive, but that was ancient history since she was so stupid to let go of her favorite hobby for the sake of a man. She had never felt so stupid in her life.

As she rushed to deliver old files to Captain Ukitake, she found herself thinking about the withering insect sitting atop her desk. The thought plagued her like a certain reminder of everything that happened since she received the funny looking caterpillar from the man she thought she wanted to tease.

Akiye took on the streets slowly, holding the documents underneath her arm, when she felt Hisagi close by and turned in his direction. He had slipped past her, accompanied by a few members of his division, and for a split second, she caught him staring. He looked away immediately and she felt like a complete fool, poisoned by what may have been regret. She didn't want to put a name to the emotions plaguing her until she understood what they meant.

When she reached the corner, she stopped and turned in the direction of the lieutenant. Hibino cut through a bustling crowd to reach him to hand a manila folder to him with an awkward smile. Shuuhei searched the contents and offered her an admirably fake smile before his eyes flicker upward.

Jolted, Akiye disappeared around the corner, heart pounding madly at the thought of being discovered.

_Ah. _Hibino suited him plenty.

Akiye completed her errands swiftly and thus, concluded her workday.

She thought of sauntering into the Screaming Lotus, but after Lala threw one of her atomic tantrums upon realizing Iko would never return, the urge desisted. She needed to talk to Renji about her decision to avoid relationships like the plague as she had during her golden years and that even if he was a great kisser she wasn't going to negotiate.

Throughout her trip back to the ryokan, she wondered about the areas in which she might be able to find him.

Surprisingly, Akiye found him standing in front of the ryokan with Tokiwa at his side. They looked particularly engrossed in a serious conversation with Chisato. Maybe they were filling him in on the finer details of her decision and were putting him down gently.

_Oh, those're great women._

Chisato jutted her chin in her direction and both redheads turned in her direction. She almost cursed her luck when noting the sour look on Renji's face. So, they didn't bother taking a load of her shoulders, after all. She had to take a good breath before making her way to the trio rather awkwardly, pushing her glasses back over the bridge of her nose.

"Hiya peeps. Been 'ere long?"

"Excuse me, I have to smoke outside," stated Chisato, stepping back through the doors of the ryokan and shutting them with a quick clasp.

_She was already outside…_

Tokiwa caught the hint and patted the lieutenant's shoulder fleetingly. "I have to make dinner. Sorry Abarai-kun!"

_That was definitely a lie._

Her sister disappeared faster than Akiye could say any tongue twister. Renji didn't manage to interject in protest. That's how swift an escape she made.

Akiye licked her dry lips. "Sup, Renji."

"I don't really want to talk to you," he greeted dispassionately.

"Granted, I don't wanna talk to ya either," she admitted, rather stupidly. The awkward tremors were starting to set in thanks to the tense situation. "But, I'm doing it anyway. I at least deserve some credit."

"Hisagi dumped you and you have nothing better to do, do you?"

That stung a bit, she realized as she bit her lips in discomfort.

She forced a mocking laugh. "Even though yer assumptions are a tad erroneous, I'm not wasting time ta give ya any rights."

"What do you want?" he started impatiently.

"I am not gonna pursue a relationship with you."

That seemed to irk him further. His eyebrows creased.

"Do you think I'm a fucking idiot?" he said resolutely.

"Well, yer certainly smart, though a bit of a—"

"Not literally, idiot!"

Akiye blinked. "I don't understand."

"You ran after Hisagi when he left the ryokan! That's proof you care more about him! I'm not stupid!"

"I only hoped to settle the matter appropriately. He hadn't given me a chance to explain my decision and in the heat of the moment, adrenaline pumping, I supposed I didn't notice I rushed after him until I was sitting in front of his—"

"I don't care!" he interjected vehemently. "Don't you get it?"

"I think yer the one not gettin' it. My pursuing of Hisagi is irrelevant to the conversation we are having."

"Is that it?" he started irascibly.

"As far as relevancy goes, yes, I suppose it is," she said with a nod. "In terms of irrelevancy, since ya brought it up, I rejected Hisagi. I chose you."

There was a lengthy, skeptical silence.

"…Bullshit."

"I did. You willingly accepted me as I was without underhanded judgments. Hisagi wanted me to become a personable individual of who he could be semi-proud of dating. Forcing me to change is not a good tactic of conquest. It never is. A person should accept their partner's virtues and flaws. I'm convinced that at this moment, yer the perfect candidate to meet the standards necessary for me to start a relationship. The problem isn't you. It's actually me. I'm not mentally or physically prepared to devote myself completely to one individual."

Renji looked as heated as he did a second ago, but managed to relax for the duration of her verbal explanation. The fact that she had chosen him over Hisagi did something to him, but he didn't want to act on the instinct. In the end, she obviously came to reject him too.

"But…?"

"But, asking me to start a relationship is a horrible tactic. I'm not ready. I can't satisfy another human being when I am too in love with my work."

He suddenly sighed. "You chose me, but you don't want a relationship."

"My teachings of relationships are rudimentary. I ain't fit to be a girlfriend and I ain't willing to try being a good girlfriend. I can promise complete and utter ruin. You'd need therapy when I'm through with ya, if yesterday's events didn't scare ya enough."

Renji stared at her speechless. He wore the sort of expression people had when someone had just been asked for directions in a foreign language.

"What?"

"You're serious aren't you?"

"I am very serious," she deadpanned.

He sighed exasperatedly, brushing past her. "Forget it. I don't have time for this."

Akiye whirled around quickly, drawing a mental blank. "So izzit okay if we don't jump into a relationship?"

He halted abruptly, turning to face her, annoyed. "Akiye, do whatever the fuck you want with your life!"

"Oh, okay. See ya Renji!"

She rushed straight into the ryokan, face burning with embarrassment and mentally berating herself for making such a stupid conversation out of something that could have been said with straightforward ease. She wasn't surprised to catch her siblings scrambling away from the door with astonished expressions. This definitely didn't help ease the humiliation.

"Why is it yer always listenin' in on my conversations, eh?" she asked critically, heading towards everyone.

"We don't listen to your conversations," coughed Tokiwa, brushing strands of hair behind her ears.

"We don't," harmonized Naoto, picking up his knitting yarn and needles to continue where he left off in the creation of a colorful scarf. "We don't."

Kaito smirked mockingly. "You're pretty good at breaking shit off, Aki."

"Kaito!"

"Kai!"

Naoto and Tokiwa's voices overlapped as they both shot the blond vicious glares.

Akiye slipped into the adjacent room with the others and took a seat with her family at the table. "At least he's honest."

"We're honest!"

"We'd never tell lies, Aki-tan."

"Honestly, ya'll suck." She covered her burning face with her hands as she heard her siblings erupt into snickers. "Damnit. I never wanna do that again!"

Kaito snorted. "I can't believe she used that cliché!"

Tokiwa nearly died of laughter.

"_The problem isn't you. It's actually me_," mimicked Naoto in his horrible rendition of her voice.

He had the whole room laughing. Kaito was pounding his fist on the table, Tokiwa discarded her etiquette lessons as she rolled around the ground holding her sides, and Naoto's laugh changed into that high-pitched honking noise he made whenever the joke was extremely funny. Even Akiye cracked a smile at the sight.

Once the hysteria subsided and everyone carried out their futons to the living room for a night of horror stories and a complete recollection of their failed love connections, Akiye laid with her head on Kaito's stomach. Tokiwa made warm cocoa and bought expensive pastries from a luxury bakery. Naoto sat concentrated in finishing the scarf Chisato showed him how to make earlier that morning. The peacefully lazy setting set the perfect mood for what they had in store for the night.

Tokiwa set the box of baked goods in the center of the table. "I used Byakuya's money for these."

Everyone else's eyes flashed in amusement at her informal address of her captain.

"With or without permission?" wondered Kaito aloud.

"Without."

Akiye snorted. "Serves 'im right."

"You shouldn't take advantage of Captain Kuchiki's kindness, Toki," advised Naoto distantly.

"I don't think we should care so long as these cakes are as good as they look," stated Akiye, getting into a seat to reach across the table to grab one of the fanciest cakes she had ever seen in her life.

"Damn straight," said Kaito, following his sister's example.

"They're great," added Tokiwa. "Better than any others."

The expensive cakes were as great as described, possibly eons better and were thoroughly enjoyed as Akiye attempted to coax her family into having an intelligent conversation on the biological standard of living among humanity outside and inside Soul Society. Tokiwa opinionated lightly on a few socioeconomic discussions before she managed to get tongue twisted and pulled out of the conversation for lack of resources. Kaito blatantly refused saying he would rather not discuss things he hardly understood, snorting as he said, "I can barely spell my name right," and dropped to the ground to continue eating what remained of his strawberry flavored cake. Naoto asked her multiple times to explain what that meant and in a joint effort the sisters united in the hopes of drilling the information in his head, but failed once he started repeating the subject up for discussion and every question thrown at him. He whined about not being smart enough for that sort of conversation.

Akiye was left incredibly bored until failed loved stories were being shared.

"…The second boyfriend," started Tokiwa reminiscently. "That's where things turned stupid. He was this merchant's son. His father made kimono for my family and he was his assistant. It started like any wonderful love story, but then…"

Tokiwa expressed her heartbreak down to the last prick in her heart. Naoto looked torn while Kaito looked bored. Akiye didn't know what to feel.

"So, did you always like boys, Naoto?" asked Kaito suddenly.

Naoto blinked. "Ah, uhm, that is certainly tough to answer."

"Of course he always liked boys, idiot," reproached Akiye. "People aren't made gay, they're born gay. It's in their genetic code, stupid. I mean it hasn't been proven with great statistics leaning to genetics having a direct link to homosexual tendencies, but there have been agreeable results."

"I liked a girl when I was young," started Naoto wondrously, ignoring his little sister's argument as a whole. "She was beautiful and kind and fit in my arms like a glove. She was the perfect first love…" His expression turned dark instantly, "...until she turned into a complete bitch and dumped me. She said I kept eyeing her brother weird. Of course I would, if she wasn't his sister, she'd know why too."

"That is really quite shameful, Nao," murmured Tokiwa bashfully.

Akiye and Kaito were laughing so hard they couldn't breathe right.

"Women have never been sexually attracted to me," complained Naoto, folding his arms over his chest with a definite pout. "I was pushed into preying on men."

"More like allow men to prey on you."

"Kaito!"

"It's not like he t—"

"Shut up!" Akiye slapped a hand over his mouth, silencing him immediately. He muffled a pained complaint, but understood the meaning of the harsh glare she shot at him.

"He's right. I've never t—"

It was Tokiwa's turn to shut Naoto up with a loud slap. "Nobody needs to know!"

Naoto rubbed his reddened cheek with glassy eyes. "That hurt."

"Don't act like ya didn't deserve that!" reproached Akiye. "Nobody wants to know what you do with yourself!"

Kaito bolted into a seat, pushing past Akiye to lean on the table. "It's my turn now," he started a tad too excitedly. "I—"

"I never pegged ya as the type to like women, y'know," interrupted Akiye slyly.

"I don't publicize my personal affairs," he defended with ease. "Anyway, there was this whore—"

"Don't call her a whore, Kaito."

"What should I call her then?"

"Prostitute is the proper term," said Akiye thoughtfully. "You can call her that."

Kaito settled and started talking about the most clichéd moment in his life, dubbed as such when he first started to tell the story. He had grown incredibly fond of a prostitute around the time he and Akiye were the only ones left in Rukongai, but everything was ruined when she turned up dead. He said he cried for weeks, but not for the reasons one would consider worthy of tears. Akiye didn't remember seeing him cry. In fact, if she recalled the evening he returned, she would bet her life on the fact that he walked in with a stupid grin on his face and clothes splattered with blood.

When everyone had finished their share of mistakes, they looked at her curiously.

"The only mistakes I ever made are called Hisagi and Abarai. And since I have no privacy in this house, yer all pretty much aware of what happened with that."

None of them denied her accusation, merely nodded in agreement.

"I suppose she is right."

"I coulda sworn there was someone else before that…"

She could mention the names of all her ex-customers because one way or another, whether the appointment had been purely sexual or she served as their stand-in for gatherings, there were plenty of humiliating moments classifiable as failures.

"We should get to sleep," suggested Tokiwa once conversation started to suggest the use of alcohol to stimulate an honest, straightforward exchange of secrets. "There's no use in going out in the middle of the night to buy sake, is there?"

"There are various pros," said Akiye, into the idea considering getting into work the following day with a hangover was better than being conscious to the fact she had been banned from her usual duties. "I can hang out at a bathroom with a better excuse than cleaning, for one."

"You were banned from the workplace for a reason, you shouldn't keep pushing Captain Kurotsuchi to continue punishing you," came Tokiwa, the voice of reason.

To stop the conversation from ruining the night, Akiye threw in the towel and interrupted Kaito's instigation before it had started.

It wasn't long before they were all lying in their futons staring at the dark ceiling in silence until one by one they fell into deep slumber.

. . . . .

Akiye opened her eyes in the middle of the night and rose into a seat, scouring her surroundings to see the abandoned futon to her immediate left.

_Kaito._

Naoto and Tokiwa were dead asleep as she rose to her feet and felt the incentive to search the rest of the house for a sign of him, but found it empty. She reached the door and slipped on her sandals before quietly exiting her home. Nobody stirred from slumber at the sound of the door clasping shut.

. . . . .

Kaito scrambled out of bed in cold sweat and rushed out of the house with his zanpakutō in his hand to feel the cold air soothe the tension in his body. He thought about returning indoors immediately, but his mind started to wander and before her knew it, his legs were leading him around the emptier streets of Seireitei. He eventually settled under the shade of a clutter of trees on the cold ground, sure to keep his sword under his leg in case he needed it.

He breathed in the cold air, letting it frost his lungs until it spread a soothing calm. For the past few weeks, he had gotten used to the dreamless sleep, so the nightmare he experienced that evening spook him to the point of causing his insides to twist and shake. Nothing had ever shaken him that badly since he was younger and inexperienced, so the memories always produced the same reactions.

He needed to clear his head. He had to stop thinking about the past after he thought he had buried it six feet under.

Suddenly, Kaito's eyebrows furrowed as a gust of wind brushed past him and he reached for the sword under his leg to find it wasn't there. He jumped to his feet anxiously, searching his empty surroundings, knowing there was someone there watching him.

"Dropped your guard," a distant voice called. "That isn't anything like you. Color me disappointed."

The words echoed in the hollow streets. There was a ringing in his ears and a sharp tug in his stomach.

_Shit._

His eyes scanned every inch of scenery when he caught sight of long flaxen hair twisting in the passing breeze beyond the clutter of trees. He rushed forward, lifting his gaze to the wry smile on the older male's face and the sharp, narrow eyes staring him down from his stand on the ledge of the wall. He was dressed in a long dark kimono, half of the bottom was pulled up and tucked under the sash holding it together, with white pants and black boots. A sling was rested across his chest holding in it a long sword. He had Kaito's sword lying securely in his hands.

"H-Hotaka," he said through gritted teeth, unable to keep his voice from faltering. "Hotaka. W-What are you doing here?"

Hotaka crouched down, bending forward slightly to get a better look at Kaito's astonished face, and started swinging the foreign zanpakutō in circles. "You're hurting my feelings Kai," he said slyly. "We had an agreement. I'm just holding up my end of the bargain. I've given you all the time you need."

The mention of their agreement left a sour taste in his mouth.

"It's too late," Kaito mumbled incoherently.

Hotaka wasn't listening. His eyes were wandering. "Where's Aki? I've missed her especially."

"Getting married," replied Kaito reflexively. "She's getting married just like Tokiwa."

The smile disappeared from Hotaka's face and he glared threateningly at him. "What?"

"Yes. Married." He damned himself for saying the first thing out the top of her head, but it was better than saying nothing at all. "Aki is happy now. Please leave her out of this."

"That's not how things work, Kaito," he said sternly. "Aki knows the agreement. She's not allowed to do that without asking for permission."

"Well, if it makes you feel better we tried looking for you around the time she was proposed to, but you're really hard to come by…so you can see where things went against your wish—"

In a split second, Hotaka disappeared from his field of vision. Kaito felt his body hit the ground hard and the feel of sharp steel slice through his cheek. Hotaka had pinned him down with his knee and looked to him viciously.

"Aki is mine," he seethed. "Do something about the pest."

Kaito's eyes were wide in fear and with a slight nod, uttered, "Y-Yes."

Hotaka left him on the ground with his own zanpakutō stabbed to the ground, breathing erratically as a flood of strange emotions paralyzed him.

The rasp of footsteps reached his ears, but they were drowned out by the ringing. He couldn't see beyond the arch of branches over his head or feel beyond the numbness spreading over his limbs.

"Kaito."

Akiye worried face appeared in his field of vision and he reached out to touch her face, unsure she was real or a mere figment of his imagination. He felt the sleek flesh of her face and the wiry brush of her braided hair. She was real and suddenly, she was looking at him accusingly.

"What did you do?"

"Hotaka is back," he replied anxiously.

She hesitated. "That's bullshit."

"He wants what we owe him."

She grabbed his arm and struggled to get him seat as her eyes searched the perimeter for even a sliver of a trace of the man in question, but found nothing. "Let's get home. We can talk about this tomorrow."

Kaito was shaking. That was proof enough.

He was back, no doubt about it.

The fear was crawling over her smooth expression as she pulled him along the road, taking his zanpakutō. She remained deathly silent throughout the entire trip, heart beating in her ears. Their freedom was numbered because Mizushima Hotaka wouldn't leave until he got what he wanted and neither one of them was willing to hand it over on a silver platter.

"What the fuck are we going to do? He's going to fuck everything up!" started Kaito anxiously. "He'll fuck our lives over if he doesn't kill us first. We have enough problems with Captain Aizen and his freak accomplice to shoulder Taka as well!"

"…I'll think of something," assured Akiye, but somehow she wasn't sure she could do anything to stop it from happening. "I can do anything."

* * *

**beta'd**: LULuckyTiger

* * *

_**Thanks to**:_ dreamy-silhouettes and Aries01xD for reviewing the previous chapter.

* * *

**x L i l i m**:

Happy New Year! (In California it's still 10pm, but whatever, I'm feeling festive!)

I had my laughs writing this chapter, particularly Renji and Akiye's part. I feel sorry for Shuuhei and for a moment, Akiye too. Like the chapter title, this is the figurative bridge that connects straight into the next half of the story which is where everything will happen. I mean everything. If I trudge upon some cliches...tell me and I will twist them until they scream uncle! Okay, there will be a cliche...but I need it. That makes me wonder now, have I used a lot of cliches...? I probably have without noticing. I seriously need to start paying better attention.

Now, I'm going to finish this with a very interesting detail about my OCs. I have never modeled any of my OCs with myself in mind, nor have I used other people when it comes to their creation, but I have noticed something quite hilarious when writing Fallen Leaves. When it comes to dialogue, I usually write everything as I see fit before I edit it and start changing dialogue to suit personalities, but lately, I've been noticing Kaito's doesn't change. But that's not it either. I came to the horrid realization that out of all my OCs, I resemble Kaito the most-not in terms of looks, but personality-in a not so psychotic way. He has certain quirks I have and I find it frightening that he ended up being the way he is. It terrifies me, but at the same time brings me plenty of jolly. Also, I don't have a sister complex! Just putting it out there. XD

I am laughing very hard now.

There will be one more chapter before I go missing. Read my profile for details!

Thank you for reading! :)


	29. Bad Influences

**Chapter XXIX**: Bad Influences

In the span of one month, Kurogane Akiye reacquainted herself with all her bad influences, from people to alcohol to prostitution and degradation; she welcomed every trait that generally described the sort of non-associable human being she loved to be. She had never been happier about the amount of people who dropped her as a possible acquaintance, most greatly when she caught Lieutenant Matsumoto throwing her a look of utmost disgust when she and Hibino had been talking animatedly over some Women's Association nonsense.

Hibino, who had been the closest thing she had ever come to as a "friend"—nothing short of pathetic, she reminded herself—looked to have redeveloped the hatred she had provoked during their first meeting, only intensified to its utmost degree. Hibino acted as though whatever terminal disease she had classified Akiye as was highly contagious—breathing it could lead to immediate death—as the mousy haired girl sucked in an appalled breath and held it in whenever they crossed paths.

Akiye puffed out her chest proudly at the sight or sniggered quietly, hidden behind large red-rimmed glasses and a mass of bushy dark hair, but felt oddly sympathetic towards whoever was in Hibino's company when the run-ins occurred. It must have been embarrassing to walk around with her and all the flinching she did with her lip curled as though she had just smelled something foul.

Pursued by snide comments and a new rising wave of fear from onlookers at the sight of dry and fresh blood coating her white garb, Akiye slinked from one area in the Shinigami Research and Development Institute to the next upon being reinstated to her original rank among the rest of the scientists. She avoided trouble like the plague and lived out various weeks happily back in her preferred workstation where she opted to stay if it was the last thing she did.

As her curious existence reassembled, Akiye received her first order from Captain Aizen, which involved perusing old Science Department records that dated back a century for his viewing pleasure. She admitted it would take her a few days considering it needed to be done with the utmost precision with all of Captain Kurotsuchi's extra security measures. She expected him to turn vicious and demand it be done under twenty-four hours, but the gentle faced man smiled kindly, undeterred by complications.

"Take all the time you feel necessary, Kurogane-kun," he said politely. "I trust you will do an admirable job."

Akiye felt deflated, a veer of disappointment threaded her expression. Was the man all smiles, kindness, butterflies, and flowers wrapped in one six foot one package? She wanted him to rage, backhand her if need be, shout obscenities to exert he was the ultimate boss, but he calmly excused himself upon finishing their conversation and bid her a good day.

The mere thought of her first real mission briefly twisted her mood. She predicted Captain Aizen would be one evil bastard if he honestly decided to blackmail three perfected serial murderers, not to mention the quality of the first job. She thought they'd be crossing off big names from a long list of murder victims—almost hoped that had been the case, it was hell of a lot more interesting than gathering stupid information.

Even so, Akiye planned to do it, not for fear of the blackmail, but the thrill of breaking through all of Captain Kurotsuchi's high security databases on the main computer without being caught. She never before considered hacking into the main system, so there was a particular air of unknown that further enthralled her towards starting a blueprint of plans to get through this elaborate scheme.

Though her mood had fluctuated between anger and ecstasy, Akiye spent the rest of the day joyfully repairing Kaito's wrecked zanpakutō. He appeared to drop it off after receiving medical treatment for a few cuts and scrapes he received during a bout against Madarame. Madarame, who had also broken his sword, had been called to some odd job that involved taking his lieutenant somewhere and so left Kaito with the duty of delivering his blade to Akiye, the head repairer.

Akiye decided to include him in on the scheme she had cooking to break into the old division records for Captain Aizen, but was not surprised to see an uninterested gleam in her brother's eyes as she finished.

"What about Hotaka and yours and Tokiwa's invisible fiancés?" he asked for the umpteenth time that month.

"I can get Atsuya as a stand-in."

"He's married," he said urgently.

"He exercises polygamy," she suggested, watching her reflection in the broken blade sprawled over her worktable.

The tiny workspace was completely empty with the exception of herself and Kaito, talking normally was no problem thanks to the soundproof room and lack of normal security camera function.

"His wife?"

Akiye shrugged, rummaging through a bin of spare tools. "Kill her, he hates her anyway."

Kaito burst out of his creaky wooden chair, knocking it over so it bounced off the walls and clattered to the toppled paperwork covering large quantities of the sleek floor. His large hands were fisted and his face contorted with rage.

"Are you stupid?" he yelled. "He isn't gonna fall for one of your dumb tricks!"

Akiye felt a swell of fury at the sound of "_your dumb tricks_" strung together in an insult, but fought against the urge of battering Kaito until he lay as an unconscious, bloody heap at her feet and suppressed her rage to the best of her ability. "There're two 'f us," said Akiye through gritted teeth, "we could take 'im jus' fine with one of my _dumb tricks._"

"He knows everything about our swords, its suicide," said Kaito exasperatedly. "It's a stupid fucking move on our part. We just can't."

Akiye fixed him a glare through her glazed spectacles, pausing to leave her tools over the worktable. "Lemme finish, stupid," she said contemptuously.

"No means no, Akiye," he said fiercely. "Whatever shit your planning is complete bullshit."

"Bullshit or not, it's goin' ta get us outta this mess."

"Nothing but forking you over to that fucking pervert's gonna get us outta this mess—guess what? We're not gonna do that," he whispered strongly. "We can't outsmart that fucker! He's going to mind fuck us before he fucks us over again."

Akiye leaned into the table, easing into a comfortable position with a quirky smile. "Then we let him."

"Great, we turn docile." He threw his hands with a loud huff. "Jus' let 'im trample all over our hopes and dreams and accomplishments until he sees fit. Maybe he'll kill me for good measure. He'll tie you down and break you with all the more ease."

The sardonic grin vanished from her lips. "He won't break me."

"He's done it once, what makes you think he won't again?"

"Don't remind me." She swept her hand in the air in a rude gesture. "Now shut up a bit an' listen."

"Heard enough." Kaito hastily traipsed over the mess on the floor toward the door.

"We don't have to deal with his shit," said Akiye loudly. "We just have to do what we know how to do best."

The blond male froze mid step. "I told you already"—He jerked around to face her furiously—"it won't work. He'll kill us both. He'd probably get rid of Naoto and Tokiwa too, make us suffer before delivering the final blow."

"I think we can work something out," she said easily. "You jus' gotta not let him appear to get to you. That's what he wants. He hasn't made contact with you again has he?"

"No."

"Jus' do me a favor an' relax, 'kay?"

Kaito fought the urge to continue their argument before he left the room wordlessly, leaving her to work silently on two broken swords.

Akiye spared their ordeals little thought as she proceeded through her normal, busy workday trapped inside a cluttered room that could drive any claustrophobic mad.

* * *

Captain Kurotsuchi proved unable to read moods; either that or he didn't care. Quite frankly, it was the latter. He didn't, but Akiye wanted to think the best of her captain as an expression of her guilt. She would be breaking into the main system in approximately thirty-six hours, exercising some niceties had been in order, so when he commanded she deliver two packages to Sixth and Ninth Division, respectively, she was mortified. Her reluctance had been so obvious it set up camp between them and built a fire, but her captain merely glowered and gave the order again, all force applied.

Akiye gathered her reluctance and shoved it right down her throat as she wrapped her small arms around two large—_heaved_—and apparently heavy packages. That just might have been the weight of her conscious.

She comforted herself with the idea of ambling in and out of both divisions without meeting the reasons the highlight of her month was planning individual dates with all her bad influences.

With that mentality, Akiye entered Ninth Division, struggling with both the weight and size of the boxes. The shinigami officers passing by regarded her as a spectacle and went on their merry paths, not bothering to ask whether or not she—

"Let me help you."

Akiye felt the weight of a box disappear and lifted her eyes to thank this kind stranger for his kindness when fate decided to play a practical joke. Hisagi Shuuhei looked like he wanted to put that box back right where he got it, but he swallowed the urge and forced an awkward smile to match the half-grin, half-frown that formed on her lips.

"…Where are you…?" Shuuhei raised the box as he trailed off, avoiding eye contact.

"Captain Tōsen," she forced, amicably.

"I'll—" He jabbed his finger over his shoulder, signaling a gesture he expected her to understand.

Akiye didn't understand sign language, but offered a curt nod, hoping it was the right answer. He could do whatever he wanted with the box, she didn't care; she was just delivering them. She turned away and fled as professionally as one could manage under the sudden burn of a dozen glares. She didn't need to be psychic to know Hibino materialized out of thin air like a witch and gathered the rest of Hisagi's fan club with a birdcall.

The glares? She didn't mind them. They meant she was doing something right.

Sixth Division came to view at the far end of the street and out the gate, she watched Abarai Renji speaking to a black-haired runt. If she built a shrinking machine and shrunk the box, she could put it in her pocket, walk along the walls—completely naked to the untrained eye—and slip inside unnoticed. Building that sort of device was a stupid idea from the get-go and by the time her plotting had concluded, she realized she was standing right in the middle of the street where Renji had spotted her with unconscious ease.

That "I-Don't-Want-To-Start-A-Relationship-With-You" conversation was murder, and yet, she didn't quite understand why. She only wanted to be honest, start a new friendship with Renji that might have evolved into something physical without compromise or expectations.

Akiye sighed, heading to the gate in complete odds. _Why did she have to pick such emotionally tragic men—?_

"What's with that face?"

Whatever the box held broke when she dropped it. Renji spoke to her. He looked directly at her, a bit bored, but not furious at all.

_He talked to me!_

The moment was nearly magical, save the broken whatchamacallit. "What?"

Renji grabbed the box, and repeated, "That look on your face?"

She stupidly felt her cheeks, as if to feel the expression, and then remembered to push her glasses back over her face. They were a few centimeters from falling off her nose.

"Yer actually talkin' to me," she said honestly, heart fluttering.

"S'been a while," he replied casually, shrugged his shoulders. "I heard you're up to no good."

"Yah," she said, nodding. "I am, got back into the business."

"Payin' you all right?"

"I'm exclusive," she replied, proud.

"He's an asshole, you know that?" he started suddenly, eyebrows knitting. Obviously, he was referring to Atsuya.

"'Course I know that, but I'm not getting paid to listen to his bitching," she answered, then pointed at the box. "That's for Captain Kuchiki. I've got work to finish, see ya."

"Yeah," he grumbled.

Akiye turned away and started down the street. She stopped a couple steps later, whirling around in time to catch Renji before he disappeared behind the gate. "Why're ya even bothering?"

He stopped, looked at her. "What?"

"Talkin' to me, why bother?"

He thought about it for a minute. "I'm worried…" His face flushed as he debated on finishing what he begun, "…I missed—never mind."

The heat crept up her neck and brightened in her cheeks. Renji vanished behind the gates of Sixth Division.

_A hit and a miss._

.

.

Akiye ordered extra alcohol in her alcohol at the Screaming Lotus and Lala, the buxom bartender, gave her a refill. Dressed up and ready to procure an extra bit of money, she had been disappointed with a sudden cancellation from the customer's end and decided to have a few drinks before changing out of her clothes. She noticed, for the first time, that she truly enjoyed looking pretty once in a while.

Someone plopped down next to her. "I saw you talking to Abarai."

She sputtered, horrified, at the sight of Hisagi Shuuhei's profile. "Oh, god."

It could have been a liquor-induced hallucination and so, she reached out to touch his face. He jerked away instinctively, but she managed to touch the tattooed flesh of his cheek. If she had been dreaming, that would have been washable marker and would have smudged.

Shuuhei stared, astonished. "What?"

"Yer talkin' ta me too," she slurred, bordering incoherency, still trying hard to make the tattoo smear.

"I spoke to you this afternoon," he stated, grabbing her hand and drawing it from his face. "Stop that, already!"

"It aint comin' off!" she argued, licking her thumb.

He caught her hand. "It won't."

"An' you've got such a nice face," she said, slumping over the counter with a childish pout. "So what? Jealous I was talkin' ta yer archenemy?"

The blatant admittance to the situation bothered him.

"You could say."

"Whaaah, tha' honesty looks great on ya." She pinched his cheek. "So cute."

"How many drinks has she had?" called Shuuhei to Lala, who shrugged, admitting to have lost count after thirteen.

Akiye smiled from ear to ear. "What's tha matter? Can't stay 'way from yer little love magnet?" she said teasingly. "I woulda thought ya got Hibino by now?"

Shuuhei stiffened.

She didn't like feeling of her stomach twisting inside out as she lifted her body off the counter, suddenly sober. "So, ya jus' came here ta rub it in my face that yer with Hibino? Maybe recount how yer stupid little love story came 'bout, eh?"

"You should talk!" he snapped. "You cheated on—"

"We weren't dating, stupid!" she retorted. "It aint cheating, I was basically explorin' my options! Yer jus' partyin' it up with Hibino to piss me off!"

Judging by the sudden cast of silence and occasional murmurs, they had attracted the attention of the bar's other patrons.

"Can we talk somewhere else?"

Akiye made eye contact with Lala and gestured to the upstairs room. Lala nodded, giving her permission, and she scrambled away, beckoning Shuuhei to follow. He did as they slipped through the door next to the bar and up the staircase to their immediate left, hidden behind a door.

The upstairs area was completely deserted and consisted of three main rooms, two bedrooms for the respective owners, and the living room where they stood. She regretted leaving her drink behind. Her hands felt incredibly empty now and it was as if she didn't know what to do with them.

"You can't judge me, you chose Abarai, and I can do whatever I want with my life."

"Then do it, no one's stoppin' ya!" she stated testily. "So stop payin' attention ta what I do with mine! I can talk to whoever I want! Go pinpoint yer jealousy meter elsewhere!"

After what felt like a century, Shuuhei spoke, more relaxed this time.

"I don't like Hibino-san."

"That aint my problem, you dug yer own grave."

"I only did it to make you angry," he admitted.

"An' it worked!" she flared, unable to control the truth from spilling. "Now yer in it until marriage. Hibino aint nothin' short 'f the serious type."

"I know that, already, and I don't plan on hurting her."

_Hibino that bitch! _She prayed the words like a mantra in her head. Obviously, she made herself available when _stupid_ Shuuhei healed from a broken heart and he awakened that part of evil in everyone when he asked her to go steady with him. Karma was a bitch, she got the message, and she didn't need any more life lessons.

"And? Why're ya tellin' me?" she demanded.

"You should be with Abarai," he said quickly. "That's it."

Watching him head back to the staircase, praying her mantra, she grabbed his hand. He had stepped down the first stair, pulling her along unconsciously before turning to face her.

"I'm not sorry, firstly," she started hastily. "And I won't be, not for being impossible."

"Fine," he said, drawing his hand from her soft clasp. "I'm going out ahead."

He went down a second step. She caught his arm, jerking him back around. He started to express his annoyance with a slight wrinkling of his eyebrows. "What?"

"I hate Hibino."

"Well she doesn't think too highly of you either."

"You don't get it."

"Get what?" he snapped.

"I _hate _Hibino."

In her logical mind, she called it the alcohol-induced stupor. In reality, she had no explanation for her actions except her hatred towards Hibino Naru, not for the cruel glares and the nasty rumors but because she gathered up her courage and managed to catch Shuuhei's attention, because she was doing something right. Hibino finally outdid the villain.

_But…_

The villain was far from done.

Akiye kissed him. How she managed? She hardly paid attention to the details. All she knew was he rejected a drunkard's sloppy kiss by pushing her backward by the shoulder, alarmed.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to stick my tongue in your mouth," she said bluntly.

He turned scarlet. "Stop it! You're doing this on purpose."

Akiye tried again, missing when he turned his face away. Her lips pressed hard against his cheek and instead of feeling deterred, she latched onto him. He grabbed her arms and started tugging them from his neck as he felt her lips trailing down his jaw, tracing the bone with tentative kisses. Their bodies melded into each other, she knew their heartbeats, erratic and strange, had harmonized.

"Akiye!" he complained, grip loosening. "Stop this—"

She teasingly bit his chin, forcing him into silence as he suppressed the need to react.

"Stop—Akiye," he went on weakly.

Akiye nuzzled his neck, smirking. "You could just throw me down," she whispered, the hot breath trickling down his neck. "You could be out without a problem, but ya haven't."

She watched his Adam's apple as he swallowed hard.

Shuuhei shoved her, furious. She tripped over the step and fell on her ass with a bark of laughter.

"I'm not going to hurt Hibino!"

Meanwhile, Akiye tugged at her kimono, freeing her legs from the fabrics and crossed them over the top step. His eyes followed the stretch of pale skin before it vanished behind the colorful robes. He locked eyes with her, able to tell she was rubbing her thighs.

"If yer so adamant, you can…watch," she suggested lasciviously. She uncrossed her legs, running both palms up to her knees and slid them down toward her lap suggestively. "No touching, no hurting."

He fought hard against his crumbing resolve as he became aware of the provocative twitch of her lips and her disheveled wardrobe, that revealed enough to be considered vulgar, but hid it just as perfectly. He could have left after shoving her, but he fell to his own desires. He knew better than to hurt someone unnecessarily.

Akiye played dirty, baiting him with seduction.

"Even if you do this, you're not getting anything out of it."

Her red eyes brightened, voice low, "Are you considering it?"

"No."

"Should I pin ya down?" she asked, amused as she offered her hand to him. "Make it easier."

"I'm not—"

She wiggled her fingers, reaching to grasp him. She tightened her hold on his hand and jerked her arm backward, forcing him to fall on top of her. Her heart skipped a beat, suddenly aware of the warm, firmness, and smell of his body. Everything oozed into her being as if she were breathing him in. Her arms wrapped around him, keeping his strong build flush against hers. There was a lightness in the pit of her stomach that burned desire.

She wanted to be embraced by this body.

"At least kiss me," she said pleadingly, bunching up the fabric of his robes in her fisted hands. "…If anything…"

Akiye delivered the finishing blow.

Shuuhei finally raised his head from her chest and leaned forward. He kissed her, chaste and tentative, then once again, stronger and aggressive, and by the third, it felt as if they may stop breathing without succumbing to the throes of passion. Their lips bruised and ached as they clamped together, tongues melding as the heat between them rose to overpower their logical senses.

His hands flew to untie the obstructing obi at her back. She hastily pushed his kosode off his shoulders, pressing hungry kisses along his shoulder, trailing the tender flesh with her teeth. He struggled minutely with the sash belted around her waist, but tugged her free of restraint and slid his hand down the curve of her side to that of her thigh.

The soft caress proved electrifying as his hands slid under her ass. A shudder coursed through her, body pushed hard against his, the loose robe fell from her shoulders, revealing her nakedness. He squeezed her buttocks and sucked on the sensitive flesh of her neck. She mewed quietly, expelling a breath, and completely lost herself to his advances when—

_Bang!_

"Oh hell no!" boomed Lala from the downstairs door, startling both out of a heavy trance.

Lala appeared above them, pushing them apart. "Not on my floor!" she shouted, glowering at Akiye who sloppily pulled the kimono closed. "I expect this from her, but you, lieutenant, you're supposed to be the good one! You're supposed to be dating Hibino! That means staying away from bad influences named Kurogane Akiye!"

Akiye backed up until she was on his lap, staring wide-eyed and innocent at their aggressor, but smiled indulgently when her sharp glare flashed in her direction. "Sorry Lala-chan, passion has no bounds!"

Lala slapped her upside the head, furious. "Get out and commit adultery outside my bar! Out!" she snapped. "Don't do stupid shit if you're gonna regret it!"

As they scrambled down the stairs, Lala nailed the back of Akiye's head with a heavy sandal. Akiye ran face first into the door, the pain exploding over her nose as she felt the blood start dripping from her nostrils. Upon noticing, she gingerly touched her throbbing nose and laughed aloud.

"Akiye!" called Shuuhei worriedly, when his kosode slapped him in the face. He tugged it from his face and felt Akiye's hand take his. "Where…?"

"Don't just stand—"

They didn't stay there long enough to hear the end of it when Akiye was pushing him through another entrance hurriedly. He searched his darkened surroundings, assuming at first that they slipped into the ryokan from a back door, but noticed, when his back hit a tall potted plant that it was a different residence.

* * *

**beta'd**: LULuckyTiger

* * *

**Thanks to**: dreamy-silhouettes for reviewing the previous chapter.

* * *

Four months later~ I appease thee with a double post. Many thanks to my beta for being so quick too, so these are practically fresh outta the oven.

Happy Easter!


	30. Confessions

**Chapter XXX**: Confessions

"…I think I have a light somewhere here."

The sound of rustling and clattering objects reached Shuuhei's ears, and then a '_shaa_' as though beads of rain were falling onto the rooftop.

"Shit. I almost slipped."

Akiye made her noisy way through the darkness when she slid open a closet door and called back, "_Aha!_"

She returned to the entrance holding an iron candleholder and a short wax candle lit with a flame that flooded the hallway with illumination. Standing beneath the opaque light, he saw the blood smeared across her face. The obi flung at her had been tied sloppily around her waist and her dark hair fell in big, twining curls, giving her a slightly unkempt appearance. Below him were tiny iridescent beads he assumed were once placed decoratively over the tiny stalk of bamboo sitting in a broken vase at the end of the hall.

"Where are we?" he asked, stepping up the single stair to what was the beginning of the hallway.

"It pays off to sleep with boring, old rich men," she answered shamelessly. "I went on three dates with one and he gave me a house."

He suddenly looked as though he should have reconsidered his kindness that afternoon with the box. Somehow, it amused her all the more. Shuuhei stepped forward, taking her chin and lifting it.

"We should clean the blood off."

She appreciated the change of subject, if he hadn't done it himself, she may have continued running her mouth about all the great gifts her customers had given her over the years. Sabotage came second nature.

"Yeah," she said quietly. "Gotta hand it to Lala, she's a certified mood killer."

Akiye set the light over the short table so it stretched to illuminate the greater portion of a rectangular shaped room that was furnished lightly. It resembled a complete comfort zone; the corner where the window sat facing out to the street had been decorated with fluffy throw pillows and seat cushions. In the center sat the square table with a bowl of fruit in the middle.

She opened doors, going through a short hall to the kitchen where she drenched a towel in a bucket of water and patted absently at the dry blood. Shuuhei appeared and took it from her hands, tilting her face toward the moonlight streaming in from the tiny window, and wiped the blood from her face, applying little pressure.

"Does she always treat you that way?" asked Shuuhei.

"Lala?"

"Yeah."

"She's jus' angry, on a good day she'd just lecture me, but I'd already pissed 'er off earlier by turning down another appointment," she remarked. "She expects me ta take my job seriously, even if it is considered vulgar by society's standards—claims I'm a complete laze."

His hand lingered on her face, thumb gently slid across her cheek. "Why do you do it?" he asked calmly. "You could easily use all the extra time to get a better seated position, or just spend time with your family."

The bitter taste in her mouth became pronounced as she swept her eyes through the heavily shadowed room for some focus. She pulled back from a swirl of thoughts and smiled shamelessly. "Good benefits."

"That's a lie."

Akiye faltered. "No. I'm pretty serious."

"You never talk about yourself," he said shortly.

She watched him awkwardly, taking the damp, sullied cloth from his hands and set it on the countertop. "My bad, I figured ya knew enough."

Akiye left the kitchen ahead of him and reentered the rectangular room. She fell into a seat in the corner, heart thumping anxiously. Even if he continued probing, she hardly considered the story of her life worth telling. She did plenty before taking the entrance exam to the Shinōreijutsuin, during that large stretch of time she spent in the rickety old house awaiting the moment when she found something worth committing to.

"I don't think I know enough," started Shuuhei, upon reaching the room.

"Why is it that relationships require having so much knowledge about one's partner?" She bristled. "Everyone should be entitled to their privacy. I don't have reason to read ya my life story before bedtime, do I?"

"It's called trust," he stated, serious.

"But I'm not askin' ya ta trust me!" she rebuked. "In fact, don't! Don't do things I don't understand!"

"I want you to trust me," he admitted, stepping closer. "Stop shutting me out every time."

Memories of running to him in tears came to mind, the aftermath was the equivalent of having a door shut in your face. She understood how irritating an action it was, but holding back, keeping her silence meant everything. Dropping her guard paved way to one day becoming so vulnerable she might accidentally say too much. That would never happen, of course, but even so, taking necessary precautions meant everything to her. She hardly had need for vulnerability, though her emotions had been running rampant since she's met Hisagi Shuuhei and the fear of it becoming like that was constant.

"I trust you with Iko, isn't that enough?"

"Now, tell me why you do it? That's all I'm asking right now."

Peel back another layer, you find something spotted and girlish, and the one after, is bright orange, and as you reach the origins, you find musky gray blotched with black.

Lies came naturally. She lined up a dozen responses. His strong resolve moved her, stirred something deep inside, and reawakened something. In the back of her mind sat the truth, sitting behind bars in the darkest corner.

Lying to him without batting an eyelash came with ease, with the sort of powerful tenacity able to rattle his emotions, and she swore she wouldn't feel the slightest shred of guilt for the blatant lie.

"Because it's all I know."

…_I should have lied._

.

.

The tattered sash pooled at her feet, soon the patched kimono followed, leaving taut, lean alabaster skin exposed in the moonlit house. Light cascaded from the gaping hole in the rooftop and fell like a blessing over the adolescent form of Kurogane Akiye.

Unblemished or damaged by natural change, she was a pervert's wet dream, soft, sleek skin and all.

She had easy rules to follow and someone around to enforce them. Nobody dared overstepping the boundaries she set, or ever attempted to get extra. Looking was cheap, but touching was a completely different story. She lived by the same mantra throughout her remaining years in Rukongai and what eventually skyrocketed her success as "Iko" in the Shinōreijutsuin. By the time she was working towards graduating as a shinigami, she was working alone.

Youth favored her.

Threading illicit relationships became her specialty, although she grew popular for practical intelligence and Twelfth Division's request of her upon graduation, three years before she completed her curriculum. Her success overshadowed her vast entanglements with members of the staff and students alike. Moments of humiliation came and went, sometimes there were so many she thought she might yield under the weight, but continued forward.

.

.

Eyes wide open, Akiye had woken with a start. Speaking truths reawakened the unpleasant portion of her life and the sudden flood of memories haunted her dreams. Shuuhei wanted an explanation to her words, but she admitted that was something she was unable to provide. It left them on a sour note, far bitter than him dating Hibino to spite her. Horrible thing to do, admittedly, for him of all people, but maybe she rubbed off a little on him. That merely pointed out she had influence over him, gave her the ultimate advantage in a single-woman war.

However, she found no use to retaining Shuuhei's affections that did not point back to self-satisfaction, as she refused to begin any form of relationship with anyone. She wanted them because they made her feel something light and feathery—unfamiliar things. And she couldn't ignore Renji, either, not in this mix. He spoke to her in the morning, even though he didn't have to, tried to convey some form of feeling but failed and she felt a burst of fireworks going off simultaneously in her stomach. She wanted both their affections to remain intact and never waver.

…She wanted to know that if she continued down the same road, she could look back and see strangers to her secrets holding her dearly. It amused her to think they thought of her. She wanted to know what it was that had drawn them to her.

In comparison to traditional or modern takes on beauty, she was mediocre at best. It took a bit of make-up to brighten her face and her personality had always been nothing short of foul. Did they perhaps have affinities to mediocre women with horrible personal traits?

Akiye turned to the futon drawn beside hers; lying there with his back to her was Hisagi Shuuhei, sleeping peacefully. It was in his best interests to go back home and sleep in his own bed, but something kept him in her presence. She avoided asking, merely offered him the extra futon in the closet.

Nothing inappropriate transcended since Lala's interruption, but she did notice a faint reddish mark on her neck while washing her face. She unconsciously rubbed a palm over the surface, wondering if it turned a bruising shade and closed her eyes in remembrance of his heat and weight on her. Then, out of nowhere, like a fragmented memory, the tickle of Renji's hair as his mouth kissed down her chest.

"Shit."

She buried her red face in a pillow. She shut away the memories with padlock and key, but resisting them proved treacherous as her imagination took the reins—sandwiched between both naked men, enjoying their lascivious advances, and—_no!_

If she tried to sleep, she was certain a dirty dream awaited her.

Akiye kicked off her blankets and let the cold air seep into her skin.

It helped…a bit.

She opted for a better alternative. She refocused her attention on Shuuhei by slipping in beside him under the covers. Her face pressed to his back. She resisted many urges as she took in the smell of his skin with every breath and succumbed to one when she wrapped her arms around him.

She exhaled dreamily and closed her eyes to sleep.

.

.

Shuuhei stiffed.

He woke up in the middle of the night out of habit. It happened whenever he slept out of his house. An annoying habit, but he was already used to it. What he discovered then became the reason his heart was hammering in his chest loud enough for the entire world to hear.

Akiye, who had fallen asleep on a separate futon, was now in his with her arms wound around him. He clasped her hands gingerly, feeling the softness of her knuckles under his palm and gently tugged her arms off. Scooting away, he flipped over to face her direction and stared at her slumbering face. The dark lashes contrasted strongly with the whiteness of her face in a nice sort of way and he noticed the outline of her jaw clearly, she had a small chin. Her lips were a peach color and chapped. The surface had felt strange against his when she kissed him earlier.

Shuuhei touched her face.

She stirred.

He jerked his hand away and watched her draw her legs closer to her chest, shrink further into the plushness of the futon with a sudden exhale. He wanted to kiss her face gently, and fought the urge with constant reminder of Hibino, but for the first time understood that Akiye felt the same way for him, though her way of expression had been a tad aggressive. He succumbed to her once.

He had seen her naked. It wouldn't be the first time, but in comparison to their encounter, that evening held an alarming amount of emotion. It meant more now. Okay, there had been moments during their first meetings where he couldn't exactly look at her without imagining her without clothes, but that was purely instinct. She had a nice shape to her body that came with special allure. Whatever it was, it worked. The image troubled him for many nights, much like he was now.

Would it have been better to have sex? He steadily wondered. Would it make any difference in their lives?

Hibino would dump him, but Renji still existed. What could be done about Abarai?

"Akiye."

Complete silence greeted him.

He shook her shoulder this time. "Akiye."

She stirred, rubbing her eyes with a yawn. She lifted her eyes to him, ruby orbs possessed by somnolence. "What?"

"Who do you like better? Me or Abarai?"

She groaned. "Why d'ya hafta do this to me?"

"I need to know."

It might let him sleep better.

"Ya need to stop thinkin' 'bout other men while we're in bed together," she huffed, nuzzling his chest.

She had a point.

"I just need to know."

"I like you better tonight," she said dismissively. "So can we go to bed now?"

That sparked jealously.

"If Abarai was here instead of me, you would like him better then?"

"If it'd shut him up."

Infuriated him.

"Take this seriously, Akiye!"

Akiye's hands slid behind his neck and she puckered up. "Kiss me and get to bed."

"What about Hibino-san?"

"Hibino, shmino," she said lazily. "Yer gonna do it anyway."

Arguing about it wasn't going to solve anything, so he swallowed his pride and watched his scruples swirl down the drain as he placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Night."

He grumbled a response and wrapped his arms around her firmly. She grunted.

His heart would never be safe in her hands. Acknowledging and dealing with it was something expected of him if he accepted her terms. She may treasure or shatter it; the risk would be there. Hibino was a completely different story, but if he accepted it, that meant settling.

Would it be better to settle or run a constant risk?

Looking down, Akiye had snuggled to him. He pushed the hair out of her face and saw her wrinkle her nose uncomfortably.

"It's cold," she murmured.

Shuuhei drew the blanket over her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her again.

"Yer always so serious."

"Yeah, one of us has to be."

She laughed. "I don't think I can go back to sleep."

"Me neither."

They fell in comfortable silence as he shifted to lie on his back and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I've been takin' lots of liberties since I met ya," she started, as if it were just a casual recollection. "Lots happened. Seems like it to me, its prolly nothing to other people." She shook her head. "Point is, I can't do it anymore, so even though I think Hibino is a despicable human being, come 'morrow morning, I'll be wishin' ya the best of luck with her."

It sounded like an unrehearsed farewell speech that gnawed at his insides with vicious force.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Denial rang in his ears.

"'Cause, I think ya oughta know."

Bitter sadness chipped away at her voice.

"…And I guess, in the end, I know Hibino's a better person," she finished quaintly. "I can attest to it."

"You're not friendly, but you're a good person too."

She smiled. "If you think so, that's fine."

"It is true," he stated fiercely. "You're always looking out for your family and—"

"Don't build me up. It aint fair."

He understood nothing, yet the words spoke a thousand opinions.

"We can be friends, I guess." She shrugged casually.

"You guess?"

"Yep."

"…What're we now?"

Akiye sighed deeply. "Whatever ya want, I guess."

Shuuhei hated the meek voice she spoke in and moved his arm from under her. He twisted under the blankets and climbed over her small frame straddling her hips. If starting tomorrow, they would simply be friends and she was willing to be anything or anyone for him, he needed to do something.

"Fine," he said, gazing down at her.

His heart was going a mile a minute.

"What are we doin'?"

"You're going to listen." She nodded, confused. "Just listen."

"Got it. Listen."

She smiled that sly, sarcastic grin of hers. It nearly stopped him from saying what needed to be put in words. He might regret it in the morning. Things could change over a few days, but he was certain. She plagued his mind with thoughts of her and wrecked his emotions with confusion over her actions that past month. Not once did he not remember what she said on his doorstep, but it was then that he realized he was in too deep.

"I'm in love with you," he said quickly, heat rising to his face.

She answered with silence, expression inscrutable. He thought of kissing her, but decided against it in the same thought.

Shuuhei scrambled out of the futon, grabbed his shihakusho, and headed for the door, not expecting anything.

He left.

There was no way he was going to lay there and not do anything.

.

.

Akiye stayed in place, dead to the world.

She couldn't think.

She couldn't speak.

She couldn't _breathe._

She just felt the weight bearing down on her lift and leave her cold.

* * *

**beta'd**: LULuckyTiger


	31. Inadequacies

**Chapter XXXI**: Inadequacies

Kurogane Akiye believed in the ultimate expression of love towards things of genius composition—high-scale gadgets of beautiful quality of simply a job well done. She likened those three little words to "attachment" and thus, could easily admit to _loving _her family to the utmost degree. If she could live without attachment to something, it meant she could easily get rid of it, thus it never merited love.

To her knowledge, the word "love" could be used in colorful variations in a relationship, no matter how loving and meaningful it may be to the individual partner, whether it be friendship, marriage, sex friends, or a dating experience. It could be said in different contexts like, "I love that dress you wore on our date last Saturday," or "I love the food we ate at the restaurant," or "I love having sex with you." She understood those perfectly.

But Hisagi Shuuhei looked her straight in the eyes, fully awake, not a drop of alcohol ingested, and said the words, "I love you" with firm conviction and every bit of imposing affection he could offer to her. He could have been speaking to his favorite potted plant (becoming a complete creep that talked to nature at the same instant) but he spoke them directly to her and last time she checked, she was not a pot of hibiscus flowers. She could have forgiven him for playing a cruel joke on her. She would forgive the trauma of dealing with the burden that is love. So she waited day-to-day, morning and night, but Shuuhei kept her waiting for over a week. The worst part was reality sinking in: he meant them.

The words she likened to inanimate objects she invested time to build, he said them to flesh, bone, and a terrible human being; and it wasn't a mistake.

Akiye could have pardoned a mistake.

Another sigh escaped her lips as her time at the workplace went on at a turtle's pace and it was then that she decided to do what she suspected may bring her joy—congratulate Hibino Naru in her conquest.

.

.

Akiye settled into the seat beside Hibino in an empty booth, earning a harsh look for her brazenness.

"What are you doing?" snapped Hibino.

"Sitting," she answered, as it was the most logical response.

"Not—what do you want?"

"Nothin' really," she said absently. "I jus' wanted to say good work."

Hibino's expression twisted. "What do you mean?"

"Lieutenant Hisagi." Her smile widened at the sudden change in Hibino's disposition. It seemed she wasn't supposed to be aware of the news. "I heard." She was also smart enough not to rat Shuuhei out, even if it might result in some hilarity. "I'm lying. I beat it out of Kishi. I frequent the Screaming Lotus; the place is buzzing with fresh gossip. Don't hold it against him, it wasn't his fault I was about to throw melted gold on his face."

Hibino frowned. "You are a piece of work, Kurogane," she said, swallowing her anger. "I can't believe you chose Abarai over him and you're not even dating him either!"

She ignored the torture scene. _Good for you, Hibino-chan_.

"I was being nice, leaving the playing field wide open for you, 'cause I know yer at the top of the fan girl pack and that gives you the right to date him if you want." Akiye patted her shoulder. Hibino slid it out of her way as if it had been stricken by acid. "Now yer dating him and probably planning yer future together."

She flushed. "We are not!"

Akiye laughed aloud. "I jus' came to tell ya that I won't be a burden to yer relationship. The lieutenants don't like me much."

"You played with their emotions, how do you think they'd like you?"

"I told them gently."

"So your idea of _gently _is synonymous with _stupid_?"

Akiye barked out a laugh, clapping both hands together. "Oh Hibino-san," she said humorously, patting her shoulder with great enthusiasm. "You are a riot!"

"Go away if you're done."

Hibino Naru was acting like the annoyed girl being hit on by the ugly guy at the bar. The thought only made Akiye cackle as she left Hibino's booth without uttering so much as an explanation, though a vengeful part of her wanted to shout at her that Shuuhei said he loved her, the other half wanted to wait until she found out on her own.

Patience definitely had its quirks.

.

.

"Didn't Captain Aizen order you to do something for him?" asked Kaito over lunch.

Akiye picked at her platter of food absently when the sound of his voice jerked her back to reality. "Did you know Hisagi is dating Hibino?"

"Yeah, so?"

She almost let that pass. "You knew?" she asked quietly, eyes narrowed.

Kaito stared at her awkwardly. "Everyone knew. I thought that's why you started whoring for Atsuya."

"What?" she gaped. "How long has it been?"

He paused. "Guess about two or three weeks."

"Would it 'ave killed ya to tell me?" she snapped, outraged.

"I thought you knew!" he argued.

"I dunno jack squat!" She tossed her chopsticks over her platter of food and stormed out. "Asshole!"

"You're supposed to be doing that thing for Captain Aizen!"

"I'm not ready!"

.

.

"I was actually there," Tokiwa admitted. "He seemed convinced."

Naoto nodded in agreement, earning himself a scathing glare from Akiye. It seemed everyone knew all about Shuuhei and Hibino and nobody bothered to mention it. She never felt so angry about being left out.

"Yer supposed ta be my sister! I girl talked with you!" She looked at Naoto. "I girl talked with both 'f ya! I don't girl talk with anyone!"

She played the "Girl Talk" card, which meant she was quite angry. Naoto and Tokiwa bombarded her with apologies she refused to accept.

"We thought you knew," said Naoto. "We didn't want to pour salt in the wound. How insensitive would that be?"

"What am I? Psychic?" snapped Akiye. "Ya coulda jus' mentioned it! It wouldn't hurt. I don't even like Hisagi; he's the one that loves—"

Tokiwa and Naoto gasped.

She regretted the traitorous hint of hesitation, not even playing it off as a mistake could solve a thing.

They awaited her explanation. She felt compelled to lie.

"I assume," Akiye started. "He told me he was dating Hibino, admitted the reason was a tad petty and finished the night by saying I am the potted plant to his heart."

"What?" both said in unison.

"What part didn't ya get?"

"The bit about the potted plant," said Naoto, making a perplexing gesture with his finger.

"I figured that sounded better than he said he loved me."

Tokiwa sighed, leaning into the table sympathetically. "I feel horrible for Hibino now."

"I don't."

"You could do with a bit of sympathy," said Naoto. "Hibino-san has liked Lieutenant Hisagi far longer than you have. You chose Lieutenant Abarai, stay out of his business with her, even if he loves you, it hardly matters."

The undertones to his statement read clearly. There were two sides to his advice, two purposes, the heart and the mind. Together, it meant she needed to focus on her problems instead of turning into a girl. He might have no idea what Hotaka means in hers and Kaito's life, but he certainly suspected they were hiding something other than their collective understanding of Aizen's requests.

Akiye understood the message, but couldn't shake the desire to buy a puppy as she headed to her bedroom to pick up the materials she lied about to leave her division. Forget men. She could love a puppy. She loved Rosy, the tarantula, and loved the butterfly until it shriveled up and died. Animals were easy to love.

All the while, she wondered how possible was impossible. Love.

* * *

By the time preparations had been made for the smooth completion of Captain Aizen's request, two weeks had passed. Somewhere in the middle, Kaito returned home a bloody mess, shaking violently and muttering under his breath so quickly she almost missed Hotaka's name. The image of his pale smirking face haunted her dreams for three nights straight. It bothered her to admit, but Kaito was the spitting image of their psychotic stalker with shorter hair and a lighter disposition. The reasoning made sense of their similar attributes because what she and Kaito grew up pretending to be, he and Hotaka were from the start—brothers. Except, Hotaka cared very little for his safety and let him be damned in a clutter of family-less children in the worst off districts where Kaito was subjected to daily beatings that eventually forced him to the edge.

The way the story was relayed to her, days after she discovered him nursing fresh cuts and bruises by the river, she imagined he tore these people apart like a complete savage.

Akiye sat by him in silence, not knowing that the same person connected their lives to tragedy and misfortune. Hotaka promised to save her if she helped him escape the repercussions of his exile from the Gotei 13. There were rumors about her. She knew her way around Rukongai, understood its innermost secrets through curious acts of exploration and for the longest time, her life revolved around that instead of her roots. Once someone found out she came from one of the pleasure districts, the daughter of an infamous prostitute, people automatically assumed she was exactly like her mother. After the rumors spread and she encountered more disconcerting situations, she chose to run east where it was likely no one knew anything about her.

Hotaka found her sleeping in a tree. He sat in front of her, waiting for her to wake up. He promised her safety, she showed him to freedom.

Things didn't work out that way. He wanted something other than escape.

Hotaka needed to make a name for himself when he stopped referring to himself as "Matsushita Kaji." Shortly after, he proceeded in making some use of her, saying there was no need for smarts and accomplished to do what she swore she would never through intimidation.

As Akiye tugged the strings of her duffle bag, she wondered if she had been punishing herself as Iko the entire time. For the longest time, she considered her alter ego to be an outlet for the personality she wished she had, and she could have simply been a conversationalist without having to take her clothes off, but she did it because it seemed like the most logical thing to do at the time. She never stopped since then because it bought her materials to make her high-tech gadgets, helped her supply the ingredients to the venom contained in the blades of both her brothers that stopped healing kidō from working.

Every mention of Hotaka's name was a pull to reality. She made the right decision to avoid conflict with him, but understood confrontation was inevitable. She shuffled around her workplace, heaving the heavy bag over her shoulder. It was one of those things you knew needed to be done—run from them all you want; they'll chase you into confrontation. Shuuhei and Renji were another one of those things, eventually she would need to acknowledge her feelings for both of them and choose whether she wants to be happy with one of them or become a crazy cat lady.

Kaito stood out in the hallway waiting for her. He looked pitiful staring off into space, so far into his own recollection of Hotaka's torture to function properly. She patted his shoulder, startling him out of his reverie.

"Hide this where I told you," she said quietly, pushing the heavy bag into his hands. "Naoto talked to Captain Aizen earlier. I will trigger Nazo no Meikyū once Captain Kurotsuchi and his daughter leave the building, from then on, we only have ten minutes to finish everything. If we exceed the time limit, I'll black out. If that happens, you have to get me out before I end up waking up on someone's lap."

Kaito nodded, but she suspected he only grasped the purpose of the duffle bag. He left the building. She headed in the opposite direction to deliver data to Captain Kurotsuchi; thankful Hotaka's name didn't come up in conversation. The last thing she needed was him torturing her for the remainder of the afternoon.

Once Captain Kurotsuchi sent her off, she left the division to help Kishi scout out a bar behind his sister's back. If Lala knew, she'd skin him alive, so he invited Akiye and Tokiwa. Regrettably, Tokiwa had a field mission, which left her. She found him loitering around the entrance, nervous.

"Sorry I'm late."

Kishi steered her away from the entrance. "I don't think we should go in there—"

As she opened her mouth in protest, Renji emerged from the doorway looking a bit tipsy and irritated. He did a double take.

"Akiye?"

"Yo, Renji," she greeted.

"You shouldn't be here," he said quickly.

Akiye laughed. "What's the big deal—?"

She pushed past them, but neither of them made an effort to stop her as she crossed the threshold and saw why both of them sounded like a broken record. Being all couple-like, Shuuhei and Hibino were having a few drinks over a bowl of peanuts. It looked like he was really putting in the effort to make the relationship work to avoid hurting her, and Hibino, not knowing any of these things, looked so happy that Akiye almost felt sympathetic.

There was an awful twinge in her chest. "I shouldn't be here."

Akiye retreated before anyone noticed she stuck her head inside. She grabbed Renji's arm and shot a look to Kishi. "Yer on yer own."

"You owe me!" he shouted after her.

She led Renji down the street, heart pounding in her ears. Her face was burning bright red like a bad rash. She almost hated Renji for the warning.

"Why would ya even tell me not to go in there?" she snapped. "He's practically yer arch nemesis."

"He's with Hibino," he retorted. "And don't call him my arch nemesis; you make it sound like we planned to kill each other."

"It sounds better that way! It's the sorta story you tell yer grandkids an' they go nuts 'bout it."

Renji scoffed. "You? Grandchildren, as if."

"I can so have grandchildren if I want."

"You'd have to have children for that."

"A little me would be perfect."

"That's terrible. One of you is enough."

"Jus' think o' all the science experiments we could work on together."

Renji pinched the bridge of his nose as he shook his head. "I don't wanna imagine that at all."

"Yer right, that's not the point," she said, the image of Hibino and Shuuhei sitting together so snugly blared in her mind. "What d'ya care if I walk in on them? If anything, that should throw me back into yer arms, ain't that how it works?"

"I'm not an asshole," he said, following her lead. "I get that he was in the picture and that you have feelings for him. You shouldn't let yourself get hurt so much."

Akiye lowered her gaze, astonished, and said the first thing that came to mind. "So, can I steal him from Hibino and we become a threesome."

Renji rolled his eyes. "It doesn't work that way, stupid."

"My IQ is twice yers!"

"Last I checked, society didn't care." Renji paused in the middle of the street as she trudged along fulminating. "Where're we heading?"

"My house," she grumbled. "Tokiwa baked cupcakes."

"Are your brothers home?"

"Naoto's gone for the day, Kaito's doing something important with Madarame later."

"Why are you free?"

"Because no one really works in Twelfth Division," she admitted lazily. "What 'bout you? Don't ya have a day job?"

"I finished early, had a drink."

"I could use one," she grumbled. "I think there's a good bottle of sake in the house. I got it from Atsuya last week."

"You're still with that guy?"

"I think he genuinely enjoys cheating on his wife with me."

"Don't ya have other men to sleep with?"

Akiye looked at him suspiciously. "Sheesh, yer acting as if it bothers ya."

"It does."

To avoid conflict, Akiye held her tongue until they were in the entrance hall of her ryokan home.

"Y'know, it never bothered ya before, what's the difference now?" she demanded, tensing up.

Renji appreciated the lengthy silence because he realized he didn't want to have this argument, yet there they were about to start it and there was no turning back.

"It's always bothered me, but who am I to tell you what you can and can't do?" he replied forcefully. "If you want to sleep with a couple hundred men, you go do it. You're not seeing anyone, so you do whatever you want. Even if I ask you not to, you're still going to do it."

"I don't get it, what bothers ya so much?" she asked quickly. "If ya wanna sleep with me, fine, I'll sleep with you too. Jus' quit getting yer panties in a bunch over something so stupid."

"It's not stupid," he said. "You feel it too. It bothers you to see Hisagi-san with Hibino, doesn't it? What if you caught me sleeping with another woman?"

Akiye glared, hating the position she was in. _What the hell was he insinuating?_

'**Some people call it jealousy. It's a common human trait, best displayed in relationships.**' Suisen's knowing voice called at the back of her head, it irritated her. But the easy way out meant ignoring it altogether, she could manage.

"I get it, that feeling when no one wants ya." Akiye sighed, adopting an aloof disposition. "I didn't think it sucked this bad. We're kindred souls, Renji, broken hearts, you and me—we should be best friends."

Renji's glare was burning in the side of her head.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"What do you mean 'what'? Do you ever listen to yourself?"

"Well, it's only natural, you listen to yourself no?"

"You dumped me!"

"We weren't dating!"

"That's not what I meant! You chose him over me! Now you're crying about him and Hibino dating!"

"I picked you, stupid! I wanted you, not him! Hibino could eat him for all I care!" she huffed, soothing her bubbling anger with a deep breath. "We should just be best friends."

"I don't want to be your friend!"

"Then get out!"

Akiye started shoving him through the doorway, but it proved difficult. Renji was much stronger and with the slightest push, he sent her stumbling backward. He caught her arm, helping her regain her balance.

"You can't be this socially impaired, Akiye, you know what I want."

"Well I don't want to be yer girlfriend," she said testily.

"I'm not going to be your best friend," he rebuked.

"What the hell are we supposed to do with all _this_, Abarai?" she asked seriously. There wasn't a single trace of a hidden joke in there; she honestly wanted to know because she had no idea. Being in the center of this sort of situation was completely new to her; she never considered that there might come a time when she experienced new emotions that forced her into choosing between lifestyles, or men for that matter. "You can't make me decide between you and work. Without it, I can't be anything…"

He stared at her fiercely, holding her arms. "You don't have to give up work, that's still yours, you'll just have me, supporting you, keeping you company, taking care of you—you need someone that can."

The emotion was powerful, too strong; she couldn't help the rush of elation mix with the confusion and suspicion. "Emotionally or physically?"

"Both."

"At the same time?"

Akiye wanted to let loose the excess sexual frustration and the butterflies in her stomach he caused.

He thought about it. "No."

She drew him into the room with a jerk of her hand. "That works."

Akiye pushed him into a seat atop her messily laid futon and slid the door shut as she untied the obi to her shihakusho. She discarded it by the door and made her way to straddle him. Renji's face flushed at sight of her nakedness. She used it to her advantage and kissed his lips firmly, taking his hands to place them on her body. Between kisses, she heard the loud rumble of his heart and the slight sound of his palms sliding down her back.

And suddenly, he shoved her off. "You're doing this because you're upset about Shuuhei."

"Does it even matter?" she cried exasperated. "I want to sleep with you, not him."

Renji gulped and shook his head. "We can't."

"Come on," she complained. "I practically agreed ta be yer girlfriend!"

"You agreed to a physical relationship because you're angry at Hisagi. Don't drag me into it."

Akiye tugged her kosode shut and sunk into her bed. She sighed, draping an arm over her eyes. Renji or work. As wonderful as his words made her feel, would she be able to do everything she did on a daily basis with a boyfriend? She peered at his profile from under her arm. He was definitely worth the time. He kept her entertained, easily fell into her stride, and made a convincing argument about everything.

"Shuuhei is with Hibino now," she concluded aloud. She felt his eyes on her. "…If I say yes, do we slow things down or speed them up?"

Renji's lips curved into a knowing smile. "You've never had a boyfriend, have you?"

"I never had a need for boyfriends, so no, I haven't."

"You decide."

Akiye felt her heart skip a beat. "Slow. I have to study this experience."

She could use some romance in her life.

Renji dropped down next to her. "Good."

Awkward silence ensued.

"…So, how slow are we talking?" he asked, turning his face to her.

Akiye blinked, rolling onto her side. "We wait for sex, I guess. Everything else goes."

He twisted onto his side, facing her. He cupped her cheek and kissed her softly for the first time. Her heart fluttered. She clasped her hand over his, practically frozen. The kiss was simple and sweet. It lasted a few seconds before he stopped and placed a chaste kiss on the corner of her lips. She wanted another one of those.

"…We should make out," she suggested humorously. "Jus' do it. An' if we get naked, it's okay, I'll just imagine ya don't have tattoos."

Renji laughed. "They bother you that much?"

"I think my threshold for tattoos was exceeded when you walked in the room."

"They're not that bad," he grumbled.

"They're my-grandchildren bad."

Together they burst into a fit of laughter. She quieted down first.

"…I'm serious, we should make out."

Renji tangled his fingers in her hair. "What do you want?" he asked lowly, his tone sent shivers down her spine.

"Jus' kiss me, stupid."

He kissed her hard, passionately. She felt it in her bones and spark interest in her nerves. She felt it everywhere, even in the air around them and the ground beneath them. She could easily get used to kissing Renji every day. He ravished her mouth and she succumbed to his dominance, hands clutched to the fabric on his back. He pulled her flush against his body and ran his hands down the length of her back. As she snaked her leg over his, she jerked backward when something hard poked her.

Akiye laughed into his mouth, ruining the mood.

"I'm human," he answered to the accusing face.

"I'm just glad to see you're a man," she snorted, earning a glare.

"Idiot."

Akiye jumped to her feet, determined to stray as far from sexual thoughts as possible. "I forgot the cupcakes. We can jus' have those before I get back to work."

Renji sat up, holding a pillow to his lap. "You work at night?"

"Everyone has a different shift. I'm filling in for some idiot on surveillance." She was halfway down the hall, wondering if he heard her from the other room. "Don't ask what we do in surveillance, I can't tell ya!"

Renji frowned. "I wasn't planning to."

Akiye found a platter full of chocolate and vanilla cupcakes decorated in brightly colored frosting, a few sported chocolate sprinkles. She placed a kettle over an open flame to brew tea. She picked up a nearby towel and used it to fan her face, hoping it wasn't as bright red as it felt, as she waited for the kettle's whistle.

The flutter in her insides refused to dissipate, even after she brewed enough tea for them to split it between the two. Thoughts of Shuuhei and Hibino left her mind completely, the reminder of his love confession didn't exist. All that stayed with her in that quaint kitchen she shared with her siblings was the redness in her cheeks and loud thump of her heartbeat.

Renji stepped into the kitchen startling her.

He grinned, leaning into the door frame. "Did I scare you?"

Her pulse raced. "Nah," she said, hearing the whistle of the kettle go off. "I jus' heard something outside." She lowered her voice. "Prolly a squirrel."

He chuckled. "Need help?"

Akiye signed, leaning into the counter. "This is gonna be incredibly awkward, isn't it?"

"Probably," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Could be worse."

"I'm still surprised," she confessed.

"We don't have to do this, you know," he replied. "If you want time to get used to the idea, do it. Last I wanna do is force you into a committed relationship."

Akiye blinked up at him. "Wait, this is committed?"

The look on his face made her laugh.

"Jus' a joke, Renji," she said through laughs. "I'm good at those."

"…I think I should go." He started toward the hallway. "You need time to mull things over. We can put a pause in this relationship."

Akiye fumbled towards him, grabbed him by the arm. "I ain't ready, I agree," she admitted. "You prolly know it better than anyone in the world and you respect it, to me, that's what matters." He looked amazed, shocked, and she drowned in humiliation—how embarrassing could she get? "It's jus' us now, an' we're gonna take things slow."

The fact that she didn't jump on putting the new relationship on hold spoke volumes. She understood Shuuhei was with Hibino and that he was entitled to move on, even if his reasons were petty. Akiye had the same right, even if she wasn't sure her reasons mirrored the aforementioned lieutenant. He simply made it easier for her to choose Renji all over again without the nagging guilt, but his "I love you" would haunt her for many nights to come. But she had Renji now. Nothing else mattered. And she liked to think this is what would have happened before she had that awkward "I-chose-you-but-I'm-rejecting-you-anyways" conversation they shared.

Renji reached out to embrace her and the heat settled in her cheeks.

'**…This won't interfere, will it?**'

She cursed the concerned voice of her zanpakutō spirit to Hell and back for ruining a perfectly good moment. She might never get another chance to enjoy a boyfriend again.

Akiye blocked out his voice and together, she and Renji returned to the table with tea and Tokiwa's cupcakes. He took the seat beside her and predominately watched her devour one pastry after the next, admitting he had little interest in eating sweets at that time a day. She understood the underlying reason; he merely needed an excuse to avoid his trouser situation.

"Tokiwa makes the best cupcakes."

Renji leaned back on his elbows. "Is it true you had a crush on me as a kid?"

Akiye choked. She downed her watered down excuse of tea, but kept coughing as she turned to Renji's grinning face. She wondered who needed to be killed for spilling the beans, she bet her money on Naoto. It was always Naoto. Tokiwa knew how to keep a secret. Kaito often chose to stay out of these things unless he pulled a Hotaka like he did when he told both Shuuhei and Renji to give up.

"I did not," she said between coughs. "Who told you that bogus?"

He easily saw through her lie, there was no denying it with the flush of red tainting her cheeks. "Naoto."

_The bastard. _"Lying bastard, jus' tryin' ta give us history," she grumbled convincingly, stuffing her mouth full of what remained of a chocolate cupcake with creamy insides.

"I remember playing with you—"

She swallowed down her cupcake and wiped her mouth, shaking her head. "That makes you sound so creepy."

"Way to ruin a nice memory," he remarked, bothered.

"Did ya look in my face an' think ta yerself 'One day, we're gonna be doing the nasty together,' eh?"

Renji straightened into a seat with a grunt. "You win," he sighed. "Forget I brought it up."

Akiye snorted.

The remaining time they had was cut short with Tokiwa's surprise arrival. She caught them rummaging through her bedroom in search of the pricey bottle of sake Akiye swore to have stashed in her closet. The unexpected appearance of Tokiwa reminded her of what needed to be completed by tomorrow morning. Naoto made the trip to Captain Aizen yesterday evening to let him know he should expect results by tomorrow morning. Akiye had to deliver, as strangely as it felt touching the hilt of Suisen's blade. A wash of unfamiliarity clouded her mind and doubts quickly seeped in, creating images of failure and the repercussions. She wondered if Aizen would bother to help her, or simply expect her to be locked away without revealing the secret.

"I didn't expect to find you here, Abarai-kun," said Tokiwa, looking from the towering redhead to her bedraggled sister in mild amazement.

"Sorry about intruding," he said modestly.

Tokiwa laughed, it was that nervous laugh that meant something happened to her that required her fake smiles. "Oh, you're welcomed here any day."

Akiye wanted to continue enjoying the awkwardness of being ignored, but she had things to do. "I'm going to go back to Twelfth Division now," she said aloud, then looked to Tokiwa. "I won't be back until tomorrow afternoon; I've got the night shift."

"Did you get a good sleep?" asked Tokiwa, concerned.

"If anything, I'll find time to take a nap in the morning. I got enough to last me the entire night."

Tokiwa nodded. "Work hard. Bye Abarai-kun."

As she left the room, Renji took Akiye by the chin and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "I'll see you tomorrow morning for breakfast," he said lowly, his warm breath tickling her skin. "Don't be late."

Akiye smiled and kissed him again, thinking the same thing she had been with every new different kiss she experienced with him: _I could get used to this._ "Don't laugh if I look like Hell. There's always some idiot getting hurt during the night shift. Let's hope it's not me."

Another kiss, this time deeper, and he walked out the door. He startled Tokiwa when he called out to her, knowing she was hiding in the next hall struggling to listen into the conversation.

Once he was gone, Tokiwa rushed into the bedroom and shut the door behind her urgently. "What was that?"

"I have a boyfriend now," Akiye offered.

Tokiwa's eyebrows creased, disappointed. "You're doing it again," she scolded. "You only want a boyfriend because Hisagi-san is with Hibino, don't you? You shouldn't use Abarai-kun like that, he deserves better."

"I agree," Akiye answered truthfully. "He deserves better. I want to try to be better. This isn't about Shuuhei, it's about me choosing Renji over him. Hibino needs to get laid. I'm doing the entire world a favor."

"I'm going to omit the Hibino bit, but come here!" Tokiwa threw her arms around Akiye's smaller form and squeezed her so tight her bones creaked dangerously. "I'm so proud of you, Akiye." She drew away from her, smiling brightly. "Now, go off, go take your night shift."

Normally, the argument would have persisted. Tokiwa might have called her a liar and Akiye would do whatever it took to be acknowledged by her older sister, then when it was obvious her decision had nothing to do with Shuuhei and Hibino, Tokiwa would hug and congratulate her for maturing. She suspected the rush had something to do with what was bothering her, but time was running short and Akiye had no choice.

She took her zanpakutō and grabbed a cupcake on her way out, wondering how she would break it to Lala that she was retiring from Iko, permanently, without dealing with her wrath, again. Perhaps consider volunteering in the tedious work that resulted from the aftermath, telling the patrons was the hardest part and the methods used to convince them to stop making scenes at her bar were questionable, but definitely reliable.

_I could always use Nazo no Meikyū_, she concluded with a happy shrug.

'**If anything, you should consider not using it anymore.**'

Akiye ignored Suisen's warnings throughout her trip to Twelfth Division. Upon entering, she pushed her blade out of its scabbard and activated Nazo no Meikyū_. _Immediately, she felt the effects distorting the surrounding area. She persisted onward toward her workplace, walking through the wide halls of the Research and Development Institute without rousing suspicions.

Nazo no Meikyū was a funny technique. It required the right amount of concentration and full control of one's reiryoku, but shikai was optional. With it, the technique was stronger, but here she only needed it at half its original power. There were many methods to gaining the same conclusion, but it had everything to do with the memory function. The ability aided in distorting memories, capturing all of the one's in a certain perimeter. She could create new ones, extend some, and delete others—each required a different technique, but they only function within Nazo no Meikyū's sphere. She paid a heavy price. The memory had to come from somewhere, even if it was an outsider's point of view, though that could be manageable, and so long as the sword was in her hands, it was hers that suffered.

Black outs were a natural reaction. They were the primary symptoms of a long-term illness. The defining symptom was the mind's deterioration. Suisen worried about what would happen once she no longer had any more memory to give, would it start eating away at her motor skills or intelligence next? There was no telling.

Even if Captain Kurotsuchi caught her taking data from his computer, he'll have a new memory, so long as he was standing nearby. She took necessary precautions beforehand; made sure he was in reach when she left traces of it on him. How did she manage? They have to touch the sword, doing so automatically registers them as potential victims, and she_ accidentally _left it on his worktable for repairs. He remembered having done them and tossed it at her. Nemu touched it when she pointed it out to her father, just barely. Everything was planned.

That's how Shuuhei never remembered Naoto nearly killed him after he saw Kaito killing another. He recalled it being too dark to see, his assailant was faceless. She sensed his presence where her brothers would be and activated Nazo no Meikyū as a precaution, the following techniques were automatic.

Kaito waited in her workplace, looking completely out of it.

She dragged him along with her to where Captain Kurotsuchi spent most of his hours. They snuck by in silence, not speaking a word. They went over the plan. She was going to hack into the computer. Kaito was going to time ten minutes, rasp on the wall when they finished, kill whoever tried walking in to see them. There was nothing like a bit of risk with some casualties and a game of place the blame.

Akiye settled in her captain's seat and started up the main computer, hearing the whirring of the machine behind the vibrant screen. She placed Suisen on her lap and reached toward the steel surface where the buttons lay in their squares and rectangles. As she started on breaking her way into the computer, she felt the thrill of danger pumping adrenaline through her veins. Her red eyes reflected the stream of numbers as she punched in various buttons expertly, pausing for a second to reassemble a lost thought or waiting for the information to blink onto the large screen.

An unaltered memory was easily transferable; all she needed to do was scour every file and read it without missing a detail. It was easier than downloading the computer's memory. She was less likely to be caught snooping.

Akiye shot a look over her shoulder to Kaito's dreamy expression and bit her tongue, turning to the screen. She needed to work faster. She opened file after file from the desired era and read every bit of information available, not bothering to pause in interest or consideration. She didn't care what Aizen planned to do with the information, she only wanted to keep her brothers from exposure. If everyone found out that together they made a trio of serial killers, nobody would understand they killed for a reason. What would Central 46 care if the murders were an act of revenge for the pain and suffering they endured at the hands of a corrupt group of bandits, some that even went off to become shinigami. The Rukongai residents were easy to off, didn't put up much of a fight.

Then, there were other people involved and they had to die too. And suddenly, there was no one left to kill…until Kaito went on a rampage. He killed three people in one night, thinking it was Hotaka and his cronies coming back to hurt him. He suffered episodes like that. Naoto lost it once too. There were witnesses. One threatened his position as Second Division's Third Seat, Akiye sent Kaito to kill him. The rest of the witnesses fell one after the other, and then, the murders stopped.

Around that time, she had grown interested in dissecting things again, so the killings started again. So long as the person fit the profile, Kaito went after them. Some of the bodies went off to research too, at her division, behind everyone's backs of course, but Captain Kurotsuchi had no idea some of the people didn't die of natural causes or didn't come from the Maggot's Nest. He didn't have to know so long as Akiye could work with him, not that he cared so long as he had a new project to work on.

An ache at the back of her head brought her back to reality. She shot another look over her shoulder to feel her heart sink. The doors were wide open and Kaito was nowhere to be found. The exhilaration turned to dread as she shuffled to shut the monitor off at the sound of approaching footsteps. Without thinking, she took off running. She activated another of Suisen's ability, used the power of a mirror's reflection and created a hallway that went in the opposite direction for time to leave the room.

She breathed. Registered the memory on her zanpakutō when she paused for breath, felt the tug of vertigo and her vision shatter. The corners of her eyes blurred and blackened. She pushed forward. For the first time, she realized it before it happened.

Another blackout.

Kaito wasn't there to help. She was alone. She couldn't fight it. She only had to succumb.

Her vision broke off into darkness.

* * *

**beta'd by**: LULuckyTiger

* * *

**Thanks to**: happy-synthesiser for reviewing the previous chapter.

* * *

**xl**: This heat! This heat! This heat! It's going to make me lazy.

So, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed yourself. I'll see you next Saturday! That's not too long, is it?

You can find the preview to the following chapter at my lj: riotpunkdance livejournal under the June/July status update.


	32. Their Consequences

**Chapter XXXII**: Their Consequences

News of Akiye's disappearance reached Naoto's ears first. He had been loitering around the Onmitsukidō compound within Second Division, singlehandedly getting on Captain Soifon's last nerve even though he returned successful. Word on the street was he needed to stop distracting the other ranking officers or leave. Naoto chose to stay to converse with the newly appointed Eighth Seat, a mousy haired woman with a big mouth—they were perfect together—and while exploring the building alongside her, he overheard another Onmitsukidō reporting the news to his captain. For a split moment, he imagined how long it might have taken him to hear about Akiye's dilemma if he left his division as his captain commanded. Would it simply be a couple of hours or would it have been days before it happened?

The Eight Seat lifted her eyes to him, concerned with his sudden silence. "Kurogane-san?"

Captain Soifon turned, lowering her gaze as she headed in the opposite direction. Naoto rushed to catch up to her stride, hoping his walking companion understood his sister's importance. "How long has she been missing?"

"There is already someone investigating her disappearance," Soifon said crisply. "Sit back and wait for the report."

"She's my sister! I should have been—"

Soifon paused, dangerously silent, then looked over her shoulder with narrowed eyes. "It is because she is your sister that I _failed _to notify you," she said lowly. "There has been a disturbance in the Maggot's Nest; you are to resolve it as quickly as possible."

Naoto suppressed the urge to pursue an argument. There were ways to force Soifon into adding him to the investigation, but he remembered his brother, the core witness.

He nodded firmly, drawing out a professional mask. "I'm on it."

He prepared his mind to anger because he expected Kaito to have had a factor in Akiye's disappearance. Naoto left his captain's presence and went straight to Eleventh Division, to follow the rancorous shouts of barbaric training sessions and the sound of clashing steel. He found Kaito seated in the verandah next to a different seated officer, looking completely nonplussed.

Kaito noticed him approaching and immediately locked stares. Naoto gestured toward the vacant street between the noisy dojo and a strip of buildings. The blond left his seat, muttering to the unknown man beside him and accompanied Naoto out of sight.

Without prior warning or indication, Naoto slammed Kaito into the nearest wall and slid his sword into place in front of his brother's neck. Kaito's eyes widened, his hand ducked to draw his blade, but he found the scabbard empty and a glint of sunlight reflected from the steel told him Naoto tossed it out of reach before he processed the events.

"What happened?" Naoto demanded, voice low and forceful.

Kaito stared at him, searching for that slightest hint of compassion in his brother's eyes—the glint that was always present—but it wasn't there. Cold green eyes bore into his, not a shred of humanity left. This side of Naoto was a rarity to behold, but didn't make it any less real—the part born alongside his gratefulness and love to Akiye, the strongest part of him, the one people could try all they want to break but never accomplish.

Everyone had a little bit of it. Even though Akiye thought Tokiwa was the center of their world, she was the only person taking up the sole vacancy. Saving people came second nature, even when she painted an image of madness for others to see, she helped others unknowingly. She picked Kaito up off the streets, helped keep him fed, kept him warm during fall and winter. She protected Naoto, going as far as killing to accomplish it. She kept the truth from Tokiwa, knowing that it could break her heart.

Kaito panicked. "What happened with what?"

"The plan," said Naoto through clenched teeth. "Where's Akiye?"

Fear dawned in his features. The answer hung on his tongue as he stared into his brother's piercing glare.

"…_Shit_," he cursed. "What happened? Where is she?"

"You were the last person with her. She was reported missing by Captain Kurotsuchi after her workplace remained empty for six hours. Akiye is never gone that long; else, it wouldn't have been reported. It means she didn't bother using anything within Nazo no Meikyū, so there are witnesses that saw her rushing out in the middle of the night. Where were you?"

Kaito shut his eyes tightly. "I stepped out."

Naoto lowered his sword, not because he wanted to, but because of the sound of approaching footsteps. "Did you see her leave?"

"No—I—" He ran his fingers through his blond hair, gripping the ends.

Naoto sensed a breakdown. He averted his eyes, blinking. "Stay here," he said calmly. "Just tell me everything you know, I'll find her."

Kaito hesitated. "She asked me to hide a bag for her in our old district in Rukongai, where she found me, by the river."

He nodded and stepped away. "Don't tell Tokiwa," he said quickly. "She'll find out on her own if the investigation squad returns empty handed."

"What if something happens to her?" whispered Kaito, losing it.

Naoto shot him a testy glare. "Whose fault would that be?"

The younger male grabbed the back of his uniform as he attempted to leave and desperately searched his face for a sliver of hope. "You gotta find her before _he _does."

"Who?"

"My brother." The questionable look forced him to elaborate. "He wants Akiye—I don't know why, but he will do anything to get his hands on her."

"How dangerous is he?"

"I could never beat him."

As Kaito was the strongest in their group, the thought should have deterred him, but Naoto retained his cool. "I can handle it if need be."

Kaito never viewed Naoto as the reliable older brother. The white haired man spent most of his time fumbling clumsily through darkness, making mistake after mistake, putting their secrets in jeopardy of meeting daylight, falling prey to his nightmarish recollections—things they wanted to avoid were often in danger in his mind's fragility. Kaito suspected one day, he would be the one to take the entire family down, and they would be forced to leave Tokiwa alone with the horrible sting of betrayal.

He couldn't help the relief untwisting the anxious knots of his stomach, alleviating the whirlwind of pessimistic thoughts at the sound of Naoto's reassurance. He said he would handle it if need be and Kaito believed him.

* * *

Revisiting the areas of Rukongai that awakened bad memories left a bitter taste on his tongue. Naoto persisted, acting casually among the denizens of its poorest districts dressed in his only shihakusho—people might question the presence of an Onmitsukidō if he appeared sprinting through the shadows, he could be spotted, reported if seen by other shinigami. He sent his most trusted members of the Detention Unit into the Maggot's Nest to resolve the issues Captain Soifon left in his hands possibly to distract him from Akiye's disappearance and potential endangerment. A frantic officer made a bad one, specifically him, who everyone automatically deemed as emotional unstable. He did his job well, meticulous and composed, so long as he cleared his mind. Nobody else in the squad measured to his capacity.

Captain Soifon never felt inclined to replace him and when challenges arrived to take his position, he proved that he remained the strongest choice. The Onmitsukidō was a group where one had to show they were accepted because they were the best choice, not a bout of luck.

Akiye suppressed the worst of memories, but as forgotten as they were, the imprint remained, hidden under layer upon layer of darkness. The slightest provocation could force them back into his mind, sloshing violently until it covered every inch. Flashes appeared in his head as he took in the sight of cluttered, destitute homes and the rancorous children frolicked through the streets in their patched up yukata, some barefoot, few lucky enough to have shoes.

His childhood never included playing, but remembering it included a shade of inscrutable silhouettes. He recalled what Akiye told him. The last time she erased his memories—shielded them from his view—she talked to him about the memories she took from him. She snuck into his bedroom while he lay awake and coaxed him into a seat. She took his hands in her small, cold ones and caught his green eyes.

"_What did I forget?_" he asked quietly, afraid of what she might say.

Akiye smiled, an honest and sweet grin. She never smiled that way, not unless she meant it, only if she thought someone needed it like he did then.

"_Only the things you don't need_," she whispered, tightening her grip on his hands. "_One day, you won't need me to do it._"

He stared at her, eyebrows creased. "_Why can't you leave them?_"

"_Why?_" Akiye's smile disappeared. "_Because you didn't want them._"

"_Are they that bad?_"

"_They're really something,_" she murmured. "_Now, get in bed, I'll tuck you in._"

For the following days, she stayed with him for an hour every night and talked to him about the memories he didn't need. She admitted they were hurtful and they weren't as forgotten as she wished they were; that was the reason she frequented his bedroom, to guide him through the "transition period." During those hours, he searched her expression for a trace of the collective girl as she spoke softly to him, like a grown woman spoke to her child. She paused at important intervals, blinking as a look of confusion dawned in her face, and she hesitated, as she talked almost unsure of what she was supposed to say next.

He ignored it. Akiye knew best.

Regardless of his belief in her decisions, Naoto wondered if he spent hours playing with the children of his district. Maybe those memories were behind the black curtain he couldn't cross. All he remembered were the broken hallways of a large house lit by red light, soft orbs of candlelight, a bright-eyed woman with jet black hair and a familiar face. It smelled strangely in every hall and there was dirt under his fingernails. His hair was long and he wore a silk robes. He wasn't a child. He was a young adult.

He suspected there weren't childhood memories there, that perhaps he arrived to Rukongai a boy of fifteen. It happened so long ago, he rarely recalled his time as a living being, but he imagined it was happier. Akiye always said it was. So he wondered why he had to die young.

Naoto persisted forward, leaving the district to find and follow the river Kaito spoke of. It sat in the crux of two districts and ran through a couple others until it shot straight into a mountain where he suspected housed a hidden spring. Wilderness surrounded the wide stretch of water, a heavy clutter of trees on one end and on the other vibrant green grass and colorful flowerbeds. Beside the river sat a dirt-packed road that helped residents travel from one district to another around the poorer areas.

Akiye found Kaito further down the river where he cleaned blood off himself, nursing wounds and swallowing tears.

Naoto searched the river's surface, managing to see the blur of figures in the rocky bottom, water plants and lost objects that were washed from upstream that shown brightly or rusted while being wedged between the gray stones.

The sight of Akiye running through the river surfaced in his mind, dressed in her shihakusho. She shot furtive glances over her shoulder and rushed straight into the clutter of trees. Kaito hid a duffle bag somewhere. Intuition told him that somewhere was in that clutter of trees.

He walked on the dirt road for six meters, until he stood directly in front of bushes aligning the edges of three trees. He stepped forward, foot sinking into the water, ankle deep, and slowly crossed as his eyes scanned the water below. A glint of silver caught his eye and he found an imperative clue.

Naoto walked closer to the ominous glint and reached into the shallow surface to wrap a hand around the red hilt of a zanpakutō. He raised it to eye level, scanned the blade.

_Akiye's_.

The scabbard was nowhere to be found. He crossed the remainder of the river and shuffled through the bushes, hoping to find its sheath. He found nothing but a patch of dirt and a couple mushrooms. He swept through, into the shade of trees, searching the uneven terrain for footprints or—

Leaves rustled above his head. The ground beneath his feet was slippery, but he lifted his eyes to follow a sudden wave of conserved energy. The source was a distinctly dressed male with long blond hair, a zanpakutō slung over his shoulder and Kaito's face. Naoto's eyes narrowed dangerously as the man grinned from ear to ear.

"Matsushita Kaji," he said knowingly.

He waged his finger, shaking his head. "Hotaka is the name."

"To think Kaito is your brother of all people," said Naoto, ignoring the name change.

"How could you miss it?" asked Hotaka, amused. "He's a mini me. Cute little bugger, gets the psychotic from me."

Again, he ignored the stupid comments. "What do you want Akiye for?"

Hotaka folded his arms over his chest, looking disappointed. "He needs to learn to be quiet. I think he got that from our other brother, you remember, the dead one."

"What do you want with Akiye?" he asked again, forcefully.

"Well," started Hotaka playfully, "since we're old _friends_, I guess I could tell you. A long, long time ago—"

"The short version," snapped Naoto.

"Testy, testy," he said with a laugh. "Fine. Akiye has information on a woman I need to find. I've tried psychological damage, even went as far as trying physical, but that girl's a hard nut to crack. She's come close to telling me what I want, but since she awakened that convenient shikai of hers, I'm positive she made herself forget."

Naoto didn't need to think too hard about the information. "Inokuma Utae. This is about that deserter."

"Bingo!" He clapped cheerily. "Akiye helped her leave Soul Society, how she did it, I don't know. I need to find out."

Naoto stared at him stupidly. "Ever thought of leaving Soul Society yourself and looking for her out there?"

Hotaka frowned. "I'm not stupid."

"I imagined Kaito took after you. The world, it suddenly makes sense—"

"I'm not stupid!"

"You're just obsessive, I get it." Naoto nodded, not once breaking eye contact. He knew how dangerous dropping his guard around Hotaka was. He composed himself beneath the blond's vicious glare. "I'm here to warn you about coming near Akiye or Kaito again."

Hotaka's lips split into a smile. "You gotta be shitting me. They're my property—"

"They are my siblings. I picked them up after you put them through Hell. They are no one's property, not yours, not mine, not anyone's," replied Naoto furiously. "You come near them again and I'll tear you apart."

"Solid warning," remarked Hotaka, sarcastic. "Almost pissed myself. Can't guarantee it's gonna happen."

The note of amusement bothered him, Naoto gripped onto Akiye's sword tighter, hearing a voice in the back of his head trying to reel him into composure, but he ignored it.

"You know where Akiye is?"

"Duh, stupid, I put her there—"

Akiye's zanpakutō zipped straight to the trunk behind him, chopped strands of blond hair fell onto his lap and a red slit appeared across his cheek. Hotaka rose to his feat atop the branch, drawing his sword from his back.

"Killing a loved one just might force the information out of her, eh?"

"Try it," encouraged Naoto, deathly serious.

* * *

Renji found Tokiwa sifting through papers in the archive room connected to Captain Kuchiki's office. Akiye should have met him in the morning for breakfast, admitting the lack of sustenance would undoubtedly make her lazy, but she never showed up. He considered complications last night kept her busy and she might show up late afternoon.

It was nearly the end of the workday, and he heard nothing.

Tokiwa awkwardly avoided his gaze. "How has your day been?"

"Fine, I guess," he answered, finding it hard to ignore the tension. "Has Akiye returned home?"

She spared the wall clock a glance. "She said afternoon, she might be sleeping for the next night shift," she said quickly, organizing the papers in her hands into their proper place in a cabinet. "Did something happen?"

"We were supposed to meet in the morning," he replied, moving toward the door.

"Check the ryokan. She might be sleeping. If she's not in bed, try the closet, and if she's not there, she'll be in Naoto's room," she suggested. "If anything, Kaito knows all her hiding places. He's filling in on patrol today."

Renji stared at her oddly, bombarded with information. "…Thanks."

Tokiwa laughed, pushing closed the drawer and hoisting a new stack of papers in her arms. "This is going to be a bit awkward," she admitted. "I spent a lot of my time fake-liking you and now you're dating my sister." She laughed at the amused expression on his face. "Did you know?"

He suspected the dread twisting his insides into knots had a lot to do with the question she asked.

"Did I know what?"

"When you played with her as a kid, did you look at her and say, 'you're gonna be my girlfriend one day?'"

He snorted. Tokiwa and Akiye's resemblance finally showed its face and he couldn't help but laugh aloud, remembering she asked something of a similar nature last night.

"What's so funny?" she demanded, frowning.

He laughed harder. "Akiye asked the same thing yesterday, you two are a lot more alike."

He omitted the inappropriateness of last night's comment, of course, but the similarity was there.

Tokiwa smiled brightly. "She is my sister."

Renji lifted his hand in farewell and dropped it after crossing the threshold into the hallway.

He arrived to the ryokan and entered the Kurogane house with Chisato's permission. He entered quietly with his eyes scanning the entrance floor. Messily discarded shoes sat in one corner and in the center sat a torn waraji caked in mud, beyond the step he found the other one, but beside it sat a puddle of blood. He jumped into the hallway, heart hammering in his chest, as he tore through the entire house in search of Akiye.

"Akiye!"

Renji opened door after door, following the trail of fresh blood and mud until he slid open the shoji screen to Naoto's bedroom. He found her curled on the ground, soaking wet, caked in grime from head to toe, lying in a puddle of fresh blood, and shaking violently.

"What the hell happened?" He reached her quickly and scooped her into a seat, getting a closer look at the jagged slash across her torso. He smelled the putrid scent of dirty water and mud mixing with the stinging scent of blood.

She searched his face blearily, eyes narrowing as dark patches dotted her vision. "Renji?"

The little voice was weak, full of pain.

"Yeah." He searched the room for her glasses. "Where are your glasses?"

"Dunno. Lost."

Akiye felt the warmth of his body radiating to her, lessening the violent tremors instilled by the gaping wound in her torso. She saw nothing but a big blur, it took her last reserve of energy to get to the ryokan where she finally collapsed, unable to piece together anything but the fact that she woke up submerged in a swamp in the middle of a collapsing forest with a splitting headache and the deep slash across her chest. She remembered losing blood quickly and searching the marsh for her zanpakutō. She never found it. She resolved to do it later.

Renji's words entered her ears like mere whispers and it was impossible because he never spoke so lowly. Something was wrong with her ears. Sound came and went; sometimes it came in pieces, other times it didn't come at all.

The piercing headache forced a couple tears from her eyes, leaving trails down her muddy cheeks. It felt like someone had taken a rock and smashed it into the back of her head, splitting her skull in half like an egg.

She clung to consciousness in fear of a concussion. She left a trail of vomit on the forest path, staggering until she recognized the terrain. She would eventually have to return for her zanpakutō, if she left it there that is.

Staying conscious proved difficult as Renji heaved her into his arms to stand. He found blood seeping into his palm from the back of her head. He took a deep breath. He needed to be calm no matter how severe the wounds seemed, everyone has gone through worse and Captain Unohana put them back together without a hitch. The fact that it was Akiye changed everything. He thought about the worst and realized he couldn't stomach them ever occurring.

Renji rushed, calling out to her the entire time, practically pleading her to stay conscious. Judging by the glazed look in her red eyes, she hadn't heard a thing, but upon arriving to Fourth Division, she clutched his hand so tightly it whitened. She groaned painfully as he was ushered through the hallway into an empty room by the silver haired lieutenant. She released her hold after a reassuring squeeze and dropped her hand to the mattress of the bed.

"You can't be here," said Lieutenant Kotetsu.

Like a slow moving scene, he left the room, staring at his hands shining crimson and feeling the warmth of her body seep into his clothes. He stood in the middle of the hallway with blood smeared across his face, slowly regaining composure. Once he managed a sliver, he took another deep breath and left the hallway. He needed to send someone for Tokiwa, Naoto, and Kaito. As he reached the entrance of the building, his eyes found Lieutenant Hisagi nursing a slash across his forearm and a split lip.

Renji headed to the nearest officer, a small girl with dimpled cheeks, whose eyes widened at the sight of blood and mud on him. "Tell the Kurogane family that Akiye is hurt."

The girl nodded and left immediately.

"Akiye is here?"

Renji turned at the sound of Hisagi's voice. He'd rather lie, but he was nowhere near that petty, or perhaps, now wasn't the time to act superior. "Yeah."

Hisagi looked horrified, casting a single look at the amount of blood on Renji that he completely forgot about his own injuries, particularly the uncontrollable bleeding of his arm. "What happened to her?"

He merely shook his head in response. "I just found her."

Hisagi had a billion follow-up questions, Renji saw them in his eyes, but he stopped himself from asking them. The worry was eating away at him after he left to have someone close up the slash on his forearm.

Tokiwa arrived quick and frantic. Kaito followed shortly, muttering under his breath how everything was his fault to have his sister coax him into a seat to comfort him. Lieutenant Kotetsu stepped out for the first round of news when Hisagi emerged from the opposite hall with a newly bandaged hand.

"Captain Unohana is taking care of her," she started reassuringly. "Kurogane Akiye sustained a deep wound across the torso and a blow to the back of the head, apart from heavy bruising and small lacerations, we expect her to be fine. We will be running tests, to make sure she didn't take permanent damage to the brain—"

Tokiwa found relief in her words, clutching onto a shaking Kaito when he suddenly lifted his face to the lieutenant at the mention of tests.

"You can't," he interjected forcefully.

"Kaito, it's standard procedure to run tests after a blow to the head," urged Tokiwa.

"You can't do that to Akiye," he repeated, rising from his seat. "Heal her without running tests. She has a right to decline, doesn't she? Then she does, period."

"Are you stupid?" snapped Renji. "This could be a lot worse without them."

"The patient doesn't always have a say," said Hisagi. "If they are necessary, they will simply run them, for the sake of her shinigami career."

Kaito glared at the lieutenants. "Give us a minute."

He gestured everyone outside, glaring particularly at the back of Hisagi's head and shoving past Renji. Once outside, Tokiwa gave an outburst.

"That could be her life on the line, Kaito!" She jabbed a thumb in the direction of both men standing at either side of her. "They both have a point. The injury to her head could potentially become a health hazard and ruin her shinigami career."

Kaito struggled for words and composure, torn between outing his sister for the good of her health or take the secret with him to the grave for the sake of her affection. He weighed his options. If he didn't tell, the hit might lead to an earlier death, and if he did, maybe Captain Unohana had some solution and she could live a full life.

The decision was easy.

"There _is_ something wrong with her," he said quietly, taking in the creased eyebrows and weary expressions. "If they run those test on her, she'll be forced to retire from her shinigami career."

Renji and Hisagi remained silent. They had this conversation before. Kaito said Akiye was dying and not telling anyone about it and that because of it; it was useless to pursue her.

Tokiwa knew nothing.

"Why?" she asked worriedly.

"Her brain isn't functioning normally," he started, biting back the urge to run and say nothing. "It hasn't for years, but lately it's been getting worse. She blacks out more often and she's starting to forget the little things. She predicted she wouldn't know left from right in a couple more years—she's going to die."

* * *

**beta'd by**: LULuckyTiger

* * *

**xl**: Hello again, not much to say besides express my thanks to **Aries01xD **and **happy-synthesiser** for reviewing the previous chapters. Forgive the depressive note these chapters are about to take on as it reaches it's last chapters. Of course, I'm debating on whether extending it by a couple more chapters, 3-4, before ending it. I figured this could end before it hits 40, so that still leaves 8 chapters. Well, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. haha. As you can see, I'm not in too much of a hurry.

Chapter 33 preview available at the usual place. I'll see you on the 14th! :D


	33. And the Aftermath

**Chapter XXXIII**: And the Aftermath

There were voices swimming in her head, buzzing like a hive of busy bees. Perhaps the noise came from around her rather than within, she couldn't tell when it felt as though both of her ears were stuffed with cotton. As the seconds ticked on, she recognized the calmness of Captain Unohana's voice emerge from a pool of others. She opened her eyes to blurred colors and silhouettes in the white background that surrounded her. Her throat and mouth were dry, making her tongue feel incredibly stupid inside, and her lips chapped.

The murmur of voices seized. A flash of light blared into her left eye, then her right. Unohana checked if she was fully conscious, which she was, just a bit blind. The remaining voices rang familiarly and eventually, Unohana's voice disappeared completely, but the pitying looks of others stabbed into her tightly wrapped body. She tried imagining herself lying there in her plain linen robe, bruised, beaten, half-dead, with a brain so fuzzy she swore there was a sheep farm in there. Trying to remember the events preceding this proved difficult. They were sliced out of her memory, fluttered into non-existence through the black hole eating away at her memory.

She wanted to curse her selfishness for the trouble it caused, wanted to cry because she simply radiated pain in that bed, and kick a kitten because if the dreaded tests were run, they would prove her worst nightmare. A deteriorating mind was a scientist's worst foe. She could work with it because her smarts remained intact, but what happened when they were gone too and she lost her motor skills. What happened after she shriveled into a vegetable?

Unohana would submit for her immediate withdrawal from the Gotei 13 to begin treatment or wither away bored in her house for the remainder of her days. She'd rather die than let that happen.

That she knew as sleep gave a hard tug and she fell back into a state of complete bliss.

* * *

Tokiwa and Shuuhei stayed inside Akiye's room. She remained heavily sedated, coming in and out of consciousness. And the tests Kaito dreaded had been run. They came up as he said. Akiye was no longer fit to serve the Gotei 13 and Renji couldn't stop thinking about how they would tell her the news. She'd be angry, furious when she found out Unohana contacted Captain Kurotsuchi to tell him all about it and talk of Akiye's retirement spread between them.

Renji avoided it. Kaito ignored it. Tokiwa and Shuuhei agreed in their views. She needed a calm peaceful life to recover, which sounded more like finding a peaceful spring afternoon to die as a vegetable to Kaito. It was stupid.

Renji stepped out of the room with Kaito to get something to drink. They walked in complete silence, both showing signs of exhaustion as neither slept and completed all their division duties in a rush to return to the Relief Center.

Kaito stopped when they reached the doorway, eyes facing forward. "Naoto?"

Renji followed his eyes to find Naoto dressed in a battered shihakusho, holding a scarf to his bleeding neck. He sported a split lip and a couple fresh bruises.

"What happened?" asked Kaito instantly.

Naoto looked from Renji to Kaito and cursed, "Your fucking brother," before slipping past them for medical attention.

"Is he dead?" called Kaito.

Naoto narrowed his eyes. "I hope."

"You have a brother?" asked Renji, amused to be standing in the middle of one of the Kurogane family's secret conversations without anything being a secret.

Kaito stared at him perplexed, conflicted about telling him or not. He finally shrugged. "Well, you're Akiye's boyfriend, so I guess—"

"Oh my god!" cried Naoto, regaining that aura of happiness he was known for having. "You and Aki are together? So you worked it out? Don't make her cry, okay?"

"Kurogane-san," called Lieutenant Kotetsu, only having to take one glance at him and the bloodied scarf to assume he needed immediate attention. "I can patch you up over here."

"You have to tell me everything later!" Naoto waved goodbye and started after the silver haired lieutenant.

Kaito read Renji's confusion. "We should get those drinks."

Renji shook the thought out of his mind, perhaps he heard Naoto wrong. Maybe he didn't say brother because as far as he knew, Naoto alone was Kaito's older brother.

He nodded and followed the blond's lead out the doorway.

.

.

"They shouldn't have run those tests," grumbled Kaito, stepping into a tiny shop.

Renji moved on ahead of him, eyeing the display of drinks. "How do you think she'll take it?" he said lowly.

Kaito barked out a laugh. "Bad. She might actually cry for real."

"And we can't do anything about it?"

"Well," started Kaito, piling his hands up with the same type of soda, "we can't, but she might."

Renji glanced in his direction. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged, taking his items to the counter, and threw a glance at him. "Get some of those gummies, they're Akiye's favorite."

Renji tossed a couple bags in Kaito's direction; he caught them sloppily and with a glare. Renji laughed. "Aren't you the one with his guard up the whole time?" he teased.

He took the rest of the snacks from the lieutenant's arms and set them on the counter where the rest of their things were being bagged by a mousy haired girl with a thin upper lip. "Who does that?"

"You've been proud of it for years," recalled Renji. Boasting would have been a better word to use.

Kaito shook his head, suppressing a grin as he paid for everything and started toward the doorway. They made their slow return to Fourth Division, dreading the same thing and probably asking themselves the same questions. What put Akiye in that hospital? Who attacked her? Even with their mind's buzzing with activity, they talked about other things, things that didn't have to remind them about what happened to Akiye. They weren't trying to ignore it, not attempting to forget, they only wanted that peace of mind that came when it hadn't happened.

"Can I ask you something?" started Kaito, voice brimming with curiosity.

Renji nodded.

"Did you like look at Akiye while playing tag and said, 'I'm gonna be your pimp daddy when—'"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" snapped Renji, face bright red. "Why would you ask that?"

"Well, you're twice our age and we used to play tag together."

"You used to cry in the corner while Akiye bullied me into chasing her," recounted Renji sourly. "Last time I checked, that's not tag."

"That's how Naoto taught us, who were we to know whether or not it was right or wrong?"

Renji sighed, going on ahead as he shook his head.

"What'd I say?"

"Hurry up, will you!"

* * *

Naoto stepped into Akiye's single room and was greeted by the strangely peaceful sight of Akiye's current boyfriend and her ex-suitor, standing on opposites sides of the room, but still present and amicable. Tokiwa sat in the chair beside the bed, keeping an eye on the EKG beeping with every shallow beat of Akiye's heart and Kaito sat at the foot of the bed, drinking soda. Naoto entered with a bandage wrapped around his neck, the cut turned out to be a tad more severe than he thought, but it certainly accounted for the wooziness he experienced on his way to Second Division to give Captain Soifon a progress report on the mission assigned to him.

Tokiwa sprinted out of her seat at the sight of bruises and the bandage. She placed both hands on his cheeks and gently turned his face away from her, taking in the unsightly bruises. "What is wrong with this family?" she whispered, emotional. "Everyone is just getting hurt."

"…It was just a fucking paper cut," grumbled Kaito, staring at the bandage wrapped around his index finger.

Renji snorted, earning a vicious glare from his subordinate.

Naoto bit the inside of his cheeks to avoid laughter, but felt it bubbling in his stomach. He patted Tokiwa's shoulders reassuringly. "I just returned from a mission, is all," he lied naturally. "Things got out of hand."

"Look at these awful bruises," she whispered, eyes glistening as she blinked to face him.

"Look at the size of this paper cut," started Kaito, astonished, "I could drown in my own blood."

"Pfft—" Renji smacked the blond's shoulder, feeling the painful stab of another one of Tokiwa's famous grimaces. "Shut up, Kai."

Naoto tugged Tokiwa's hands from his face, shaking with laughter. He waved her back to her seat, reaching the space between Renji and Kaito and rewarding them with a low snicker.

Tokiwa grumbled to Hisagi in displeasure, saying it was not a time to joke around when Akiye's injuries cost her the career she worked for so long. Hisagi agreed because a part of him couldn't stand the joking atmosphere surrounding Akiye's bed, nor the familiarity that surrounded Renji and her brothers. The sight continued taunting him, telling him that he made the right choice in accepting Hibino's feelings because the relationship Renji already had with Akiye's siblings was something he might never accomplish, specifically with Kaito.

He manipulated them weeks ago into a conflict and now, he joked with Renji with complete ease. His movements, his actions, his mood swings—they were inscrutable; perhaps Renji had long before grown accustomed. He was practically a part of the family. The fact that he settled with Hibino hardly bothered him, even though he loved Akiye.

"Is that Akiye's zanpakutō?" asked Renji, pointing to the red-hilted blade next to Naoto's.

Naoto looked down. "Oh yeah," he said quaintly, drawing it from his sash and setting it at the foot of her bed. "I have it. She should have it near. I should return to my division."

Kaito leapt out of his seat. "Me too."

Tokiwa and Hisagi rose from their seats, his eyes darted to Akiye's slumbering face forlornly. She looked over her shoulder at him. "Are you going as well?"

"I have an early day tomorrow," he admitted. "I'll visit again."

Kaito's lips curved, Naoto already heard the words before they were spoken. He planned to challenge Hisagi, now that Akiye had chosen Abarai, there was no room for the other lieutenant. He opened his mouth to interrupt, but someone beat him to the punch.

"Save it, Kaito," said Renji sternly, his eyes swept over Akiye and then found Tokiwa, looking to her as the matriarch of the Kurogane family. "I can stay longer."

"I'll stay the night," offered Naoto. "I have something to talk to her about." He searched everyone's expressions; Tokiwa stared at him pleadingly asking him without saying it aloud. He sighed with a curt nod. "I'll break the news to her if I can."

A wave of relief swept through everyone because they knew none of them had the heart to ruin Akiye's life. It seemed like a unanimous agreement that the burden fall upon the oldest and wisest member of the Kurogane family, Naoto, who up until that morning Kaito thought unreliable and Tokiwa considered a girlfriend. If Naoto might have felt the slightest bit discouraged, he might have thrust the responsibility on Renji, her boyfriend, who might just get away with murder in her eyes. He saw the way she looked at him, floating on cloud nine, when he came back into her life. If he wanted to be a complete jackass, the task would fall on Hisagi because she would only be angry shortly and the full brunt of her fury would go to Hibino, the uninvolved party and most hated individual in her mind.

Everyone leaving slowly filed out of the room with Naoto grumbling behind them. "You could be a little more persistent in the matter."

"Oh, woe is me," started Kaito, sweeping back his hair. "I should tell her, she's less likely to turn me into a science experiment."

Tokiwa shook her head sadly. "I can't break her heart; I don't have it in me."

"Do you suppose she'll take it well?" asked Hisagi, concerned.

"Are we talking about the same Akiye?" said Kaito.

Everyone waved farewell to Renji who took a seat by the Akiye's bed. Naoto shut the door behind him quietly.

"She won't take it nicely, that's for sure," replied Naoto.

"She'll be devastated," said Tokiwa, holding her face. "How could this happen?"

Naoto and Kaito knew the reason, but feign ignorance and simply agreed, going their own ways upon leaving the Relief Center.

* * *

The sedatives wore off once night fell. Akiye's eyelids felt heavy as she willed them to open to a touch of warmth and the annoying monitor beeping away at the same rhythm of her heart. Darkness greeted her, shadowing the high ceiling of her healing room and the soft breathing of another reached her, slow and steady, sleeping soundly, dreamlessly. She turned her head to the shock of red hair and heavily tattooed arms, all blurry due to her lack of glasses.

The pain of her injuries lingered, every bruise ached and the wound across her chest reminded her of its presence in waves of excruciating pain. She bit back the urge to groan as she twisted over the firm mattress to face Renji, feeling something beneath her fingers, her glasses. She quickly slipped them over her face, blinking away the blurriness of her eyes.

She remained perfectly still, allowing the ache to subside to be replaced by heat and a fluttering stomach that dizzied her. She tried to stop herself from smiling, but it was unavoidable. She never had whatever this was, the excitement of seeing one's boyfriend asleep at her bedside, exhausted from worrying. It was a good feeling to experience, a good feeling to have.

Akiye poked the top of his head. He did not stir.

"Renji," she croaked, patting his arm. "Renji."

Renji jerked out of slumber, startled. His back hit the chair and he found Akiye's amused stare.

"You're awake? How are you?"

"Alive," she said quickly, "obviously."

He grinned. "Obviously."

"Worried much?"

A laugh escaped him; a nervous ring clung to it, a spark of relief. "I found you bleeding to death in Naoto's room," he said, breathless.

"Poor Naoto." She tried to laugh, but winced in the process. The sharp pain silenced her instantly. He noticed and unconsciously placed a hand atop her lightly bandaged arm. "How stupid do I look? On a scale of one through ten?"

"You don't look stupid," he answered. "It just looks like it hurt."

"And it did," she replied sardonically.

They stared at one another in complete silence before he spoke once more.

"How did it happen?"

While trying to remember, Akiye only saw a film of consistent darkness and beyond that, the large monitor screen as it reflected in her eyes. She remembered looking over her shoulder in search of Kaito and found emptiness. She recalled the panic rising in the pit of her stomach, wiring in her brain until she was blinded by it and running became her only option. The rest was shrouded in a thick stretch of black.

Carefully, she lifted her index finger and pointed it to her head. "Blow to the noggin. Not much to remember."

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely." She closed her eyes, breathing deeply. "It's good to have some rest, at least until this heals."

A question brewed behind his eyes, one he was unable to ask. She wondered what it may be, but opted for silence.

A knock at the door disrupted their silence. The door slid open to reveal her eldest brother, standing before her a complete stranger with purplish bruises and a bandage wrapped around his neck. He rested a palm on Renji's shoulder. "I can take it from here."

Renji rose to his feet, squeezing her hand once before leaving the room.

Naoto waited until the door closed behind Renji to run a hand over her hair, pushing back the strands on her forehead, and placed a kiss there. He seated himself on the chair, taking his zanpakutō from his sash and slipping it underneath. He looked terribly grim.

"Did something happen?" she asked carefully.

"As your brother, I should have been entitled to know about Hotaka," he started, observing her eyes going wide. "I know what he did to you and understand why you saved me that day, why you were so willing to kill for a practical stranger."

Unconsciously, a veil of water blurred her vision. She knew that she wanted to stop him from talking, from ever mentioning that piece of the past. She wanted to tape his mouth shut, but also knew she couldn't do anything about it.

Naoto took her wounded hand firmly and she clenched it, biting down on her lip to prevent the warm tears from rolling down her face. All pent up emotion threatened to spill.

"You did something wonderful, Akiye," he continued, voice unfaltering, "and you have been so strong for everyone in this family, but you are just as wounded as we are. No one has killed the monsters that chase you in nightmares. Nobody has saved you from them, and you're still running."

The first droplet rolled off the bridge of her nose and straight into the mattress. She tasted blood as her teeth sunk into her lip, helpless. Her eyes were wide as she listened to every word, not missing a detail. Remembering the first memories thrust into oblivion the second she awakened her shikai's ability, only the ones depicting pain, the ones meant to crush her beneath their force, the ones that wanted to leave her a heap in the ground after Hotaka broke what little resolve she had to pieces. He robbed her of the childhood Naoto and Tokiwa wished to spare her, not knowing she lived and survived it.

But he knew. Naoto knew everything.

This was never supposed to happen. She sobbed, shaking, body throbbing with pain. This was the weakness no one had ever seen, the one Suisen begged her to remember because it would make her stronger. The one she knew pushed her closer to the brink of insanity. The reason Hotaka had power over her, the reason for every mistake she made in life, the reason she didn't know any better.

"I need you to stop punishing yourself," he said, dropping his voice. "You are not your mother. You remember her, don't you? You never erased her from your memory, right?"

She tightened her grip around his hand, croaking, "Never."

Images of a pale-skinned woman with jet-black hair worn in a tangle of curls, decorated in beautiful trinkets with a powerful smile holding a child in her arms. Caressing her face, tickling her sides, eliciting laughs she no longer recognized, this woman—her mother—was that piece of the past she could never forget. She encouraged everything she did, accompanied her in her treks outside the red-light district to explore the spookiest of places. Then, she watched her die. Watched a cloud of darkness seep in through the walls and take her, a bandit slit her throat. The blood flowed from the open wound; guttural sounds reached her ears from her box underneath the floorboards.

It sounded like she wanted to call her name. Her blood dripped onto her face, slid down her cheeks like tears.

"What was her name again?" he whispered, leaning forward, misty eyed. The expression on his face said he already knew the answer to everything he finished asking, but he wanted her to say them because it meant acknowledging it.

"…Iko."

She choked back sobs, shuddering violently, heart pounding in her ears. Everything forgotten came whizzing back into her mind, memories of what the misery and helplessness forced every drop of liquid from her eyes. Every moment she spent masquerading as Iko, every time she stared in the mirror, every second she renounced her body to a customer for her make believe sake of having money, screamed back at her—a complete lie, a call for help.

She was punishing herself for things that weren't her fault.

Naoto hesitated. "Don't hide things from me," he whispered. "I would do anything for you."

If she could hug him, she would, but she remained stricken with pain. She nodded, sniffling.

"I would die for you," he continued. "If you asked me, I will go back into Rukongai and hunt Hotaka down and kill him. You only have to say it."

She wanted to tell him not to, worried that he might fall prey to his skilled sword, but she swallowed hard. She nodded repeatedly. Her lungs constricted, her nose felt stuffy, her throat raw.

Naoto inched closer to the edge of his chair, wiping the tears with his thumb and kissing her forehead. He stared at her, hating himself for the words he was about to say. He waited in silence, waiting for her sobs to subside as the tears continued to spill from her eyes. He wanted to be interrupted, wished something would break somewhere, or that someone would tell him he had a mission pending—anything, just so he wouldn't have to break her heart all over again. But he said what needed to be said, what he confirmed through fighting Hotaka and the object that fed his rage that nearly killed him. Hotaka's elusive nature set him free, but he swore to hunt him down.

Akiye read his troubled expression. She forced the emotion down her throat. His face told her she needed to be strong once more, so she took large gulps of air. It stung in her lungs and rippled through the rest of her body, her body screaming in pain.

"What else is there?" she asked quietly, voice tearful and strained.

Naoto met her gaze, kept it. "You received a blow to the head, the wound should have normally caused damage," he said as professionally as he could. "It made perfect sense that you were tested for any damage and…"

She took another deep breath, turning her face away from him. "They found out."

"Yes," he said slowly. "I spoke to Captain Unohana before coming."

The thump in her chest slowed, dread mixed into her bloodstream, paralyzing her. She simply waited to hear what she already knew.

"You are no longer fit to serve the Gotei 13," he said painfully. "You are being forced to retire."

His last words echoed with finality.

That was that. It was over.

Nothing mattered.

Akiye stared into the ceiling.

She remembered this emptiness. She felt it once before. It was painless but effective.

Dead to the world.

* * *

**Beta**: LULuckyTiger

**xl**: I'm officially out of chapters. And I say this as if there were ten when it was only three.

I'll be going missing for a while as my laptop is going into repair and as fabulous as 3-year-guarantee is, the store always takes forever to return it. The last time I forked it over for repairs, it took well over two months before I had it returned. I also need a new AC Adapter, which sucks. Anyhow, ignore my complaints and thank you for reading.

Many thanks to the **Guest** reviewer for putting a smile on my face. :P

It's midnight, so it is Saturday.


	34. Revelations

**Chapter XXXIV**: Revelations

Akiye flinched, a ghostly touch brushing along her jaw, and found Ichimaru Gin with his fingers in her hair. She drew away from his touch as she struggled into a seat and stared into his face. The last thing she ever wanted in life was to wake up with Ichimaru at her bedside and there he was with his wicked smile.

"Something ya need or did ya come to laugh?" she asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. His touch made her skin crawl and she didn't want to feel it a second time so she talked with polite sarcasm, whatever that was.

"I heard ya won't be a shinigami anymore," he replied, seating himself on the edge of the mattress.

She steadied herself. "That's so funny, 'cause I heard the exact same thing," she remarked. "I think it's bogus."

Captain Ichimaru laughed. "Then I shouldn't believe what Captain Unohana says?"

"Believe her," she said, "I think you'd regret it if ya didn't."

A moment of awkward silence breezed them by as she twiddled her thumbs and he glimpsed around the room as if the plain décor interested him.

"I lost the information when the accident happened," she admitted. "My brother retrieved it. He'll deliver it as soon as I confirm the data can be salvaged. I'll stay true to my agreement so he didn't need to send ya to double check. I'm not an idiot."

The grin on his face unsettled her. He traced his fingers along her jawline. "Ya still owe me that favor."

"Maybe when my spine's not bruised?"

He left his seat with an amused chuckle and left the room as silently as he entered. Akiye dropped on her bed softly, shifting around until she was comfortable and waited for sleep to take her, pushing the terrible thoughts from her mind.

* * *

Akiye sat in bed quietly, ate as much food as she could stomach, took in visitors when the hours dictated it and slept for the rest of the time. The thought of retiring from her shinigami duties sounded like blasphemy. It was one of those things one imagined had no explanation for being as cumbersome, but after some thorough digging it would be discovered that there is still some asshole shouting in the distance that their efforts were a lie.

Life was a lie. The asshole was right.

Some things didn't have explanations. They didn't need them. They happened because they were supposed to and that was it.

The outcome might have been different. Kaito could have gone that extra mile to prevent the tests from being run. She could have simply activated the cause of her deteriorating memory and erased everyone's knowledge of it, but the news had already spread. Doing as she pleased might call on horrible results and her mind was fuzzy enough. There was no need to go through all that trouble.

So, she dealt with it in silence.

Akiye read all the books Naoto dropped off each visit. He figured rereading about all her favorite science-related books might keep her brain functioning as it always did. She appreciated the thought, but she couldn't tell him that half the things she knew by memory weeks ago were blocks of gibberish to her now.

Even so, that didn't stop her from trying to read them, but after hours of struggling, she asked Lieutenant Kotetsu for a dictionary. She was certain the embarrassment she felt in that instant was unlike any she had ever experienced before and she hated it. She disliked the increased helplessness in her life.

Mostly, she despised how in a matter of days, she was no longer the same Kurogane Akiye.

Sleeping gave her peace of mind, so she did as much of it as she could manage because her dreams painted the life she never wanted to leave.

Akiye woke to a conversation. She stayed still, curled under the thick blankets, and listened.

"She's having more tests soon?" asked Tokiwa, sounding outraged. "She's been fine these past few days. What more do they need to know?"

"Her mind's deteriorating and they don't know why," Renji said, sounding closer and surprisingly levelheaded. "They need to figure out what's happening to her."

"And you're okay with that?" she demanded.

"They're just tests; it's not a major surgery."

"I'm going to speak to Captain Unohana," she announced, sliding the door open. "She will have to hear me out."

Akiye would have loved to discourage her sister from doing such a thing, but the outcome piqued her interest.

"And you can stop faking," accused Renji, nudging her arm.

"How'd ya know I'm faking?" she complained, turning onto her back. He was seated on her bed. "I could've been asleep and yer shoutin' at me, what's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with you? Don't eavesdrop on people."

"Don't talk in my room if ya don't want me eavesdropping, idiot." She smacked his arm. "Don't be difficult."

"I'm difficult?" he questioned, astounded.

"You are right now."

"So how are you feeling?" he asked, changing the subject with laughter in his face.

"Despite sustaining such horrible injuries, enduring the pain and turning stupider every day—peachy," she said with a firm nod. "Real peachy."

"Captain Unohana told you?"

"I kinda noticed it when I asked myself what _impious _meant," she replied. "The icing on the cake was not knowing how to spell it. That had me laughing for hours."

"That's fine," he said, staring at her directly. "I'm sure they'll figure out what's going on and find a way to help you."

"Yer only sayin' that 'cause ya can spell it."

"It has nothing to do with that," he defended. "I'm serious. Captain Unohana will fix it."

Akiye grabbed his forearm and pulled her body onto a seat. "So long as I can still talk coherently, I guess it's ain't so bad."

"You don't have to be so deprecating," he pointed out.

"Self-deprecation helps with the coping." She nodded, shifting to leave the bed. "Now, I need to go to the bathroom. Are ya staying long?"

"A half hour," he said, grinning. "Unless you want me to stay longer."

"Your captain would be angry."

"He won't fire me."

"Don't give him that option."

Akiye slipped into her bathroom and struggled to get through her morning routine.

She returned to the room and found Renji leafing through one of the books Naoto brought her every visit. She liked skimming them even though she didn't remember them. She tried hard understanding, but eventually gave up.

She hoisted herself onto the seat beside him and peered over his shoulder. "Oh, this used to be my favorite."

"Then what happened?" he asked.

"I'm fickle. I found a better book."

He shut the book, setting it atop the stack by the table. "You seem to be taking this particularly well."

Akiye rested her cheek against his shoulder. "I'm too wounded to kick and scream."

"But you are angry?"

"Oh, furious."

"Why can't you stop being sarcastic about it?" he asked seriously.

"This goes back to self-deprecation making it easier to cope," she said quickly. "And before ya ask, yes, I do plan to abuse _self-deprecation _until I forget what it means. It won't be long. I should write a book on self-deprecation while I still have a vocabulary. I should write a book period."

"Naoto said you cried."

"I'm going to glue his mouth shut," she promised, feeling terribly embarrassed. "Does he not keep things from you?"

"I think he's under the impression that I'll like you more if he tells me about your honesty streaks," he surmised.

She lifted her eyes to him. "Well does it?"

"I like you enough as a liar."

She stared at him all sparkly eyed and over dramatic, clasping his arm with both hands. "That's the most romantic thing anyone's said to me."

Renji turned away, frowning. "I would have thought I couldn't compete with your rich customers and Hisagi."

"The sweet nothings were spoken to Iko, I didn't take them seriously," she stated, annoyed, "and Hisagi's the most unromantic thing to walk the land. So, yer basically in a league of yer own."

"I took that as an insult."

"At least ya took it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She shook her head, dubious. "I wish I knew."

Tokiwa returned to the room fuming, continuing the conversation she ended half an hour ago when she left. Renji was at the door when it happened, convenient for her. "Nothing can be done about it."

"Well, if they have to run tests, let them," said Akiye. "I don't mind them; it gives me something to do than cry all day."

"You've been crying?" asked Tokiwa, suddenly concerned. "Why have you been crying?"

"She's going through a self-deprecating phase," answered Renji, stepping out. "You're better off ignoring her."

Tokiwa huffed once he was gone, but she gaped at him flabbergasted and as insulted as if the words had been spoken to her as he walked down the hallway and out of sight. She whirled to face her sister. "How can you let him say that?"

"What can I say? I appreciate his humor."

"That doesn't mean he should be so nonchalant about something like you crying!" Tokiwa responded, fulminating. "That's so rude to your health."

Akiye's situation awakened a horrible side to Tokiwa, the one without humor. She took everything serious, going as far as threading on over dramatic to prove a point. She took on the ultimate sisterly role where she had to do everything to accommodate her and the family to her worsening condition, not knowing she came off a tad overbearing. She seemed to be the only person stressing out over her deteriorating health and it made for a good inside joke, so nobody told her she was being too extreme.

"Yes, because if anything my health needs as much positivity as it can get," said Akiye, drawing a proud nod from her sister before completing her statement, "being such a raging bitch an' all."

Tokiwa gasped dramatically. Even the people in the next building heard it. "You need positivity," she stressed. "This isn't a joke!"

"I have a boyfriend, but we can't go on dates or hold hands or do couple things because I'm stuck here. Not to mention, we can't even dry hump since the probability of reopening my wounds is still quite high," Akiye complained in mock apprehension. "Not to mention, I can't read any of my favorite books because they're too smart for me and I'm slowly becoming an idiot. Now, I think I feel more anger because I can't touch my boyfriend inappropriately—"

Tokiwa's mouth hung open in shock.

"—Oh, don't make that stupid face. You've seen him. He's just begging for it—"

"Akiye! That's enough!" interrupted Tokiwa, blushing.

"I just want to do the sex!" whined Akiye, falling onto her bed with a dramatic flush.

"I'm sure you'll have the time to make it happen soon," tried Tokiwa, awkward.

"Soon is not enough!"

Tokiwa glanced at the clock, smiling hesitantly. "Is that the time?" she said, aloud. "I should get going back home." She practically sprinted out the door, suddenly gasping in surprise. "Lala-san, is that you? Akiye just woke up, go right in."

"Thanks," was Lala's lethargic reply.

Akiye trembled with laughter as the buxom brunette entered once Tokiwa's skittering steps vanished down the hall.

Lala stared at her pointedly. "Well, that's one way of getting her to leave."

"She needs to stay busy," said Akiye, guffawing. "She just comes to complain, I had no other way to get her out."

"How can someone be that old and be such a virgin?" sighed Lala, shutting the door. She dragged a chair across the room to her bedside and plopped down. "She's how much older than you?"

"Well, she's older than Captain Kuchiki by eight years."

"At her age, I was balancing three lovers and two jobs." Lala leaned back into her seat, crossing her legs. "I should talk to her."

"Not everyone needs to sleep with three different men and balance two jobs," remarked Akiye, sliding over the bed until her back hit the wall.

"Of course not," defended Lala. "Not everyone has my vitality."

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm the whore."

"You're _retired._ Do you understand what that means?"

Akiye frowned. "I'm not that stupid."

"And speaking of stupidity," started Lala, leaning forward. "Even if you are getting stupid doesn't mean you should gain fifty pounds and stop shaving your armpits. You have a boyfriend for fuck's sake; you think he's going to want to hump you with hairy legs, not to mention the forest you've cultivated in your nether regions will be enough to scare him away for life."

"I've been taking proper care of myself and I've only gained five pounds," she said defensively. "Have you seen the sort of sweets everyone drops off?"

"What's your underarm's excuse?"

"I'm taking care of it! I'm not that disgusting."

"Which is why I convinced Captain Unohana to let me borrow you for a couple hours," started Lala, standing. "That's why I'm such a good friend."

"What?"

"Just get your things and let's get out. You're good enough to walk around."

Akiye decided against interrogating Lala on how she managed to convince Captain Unohana into agreeing. She gathered her things and followed Lala's lead to the "health" spa.

She felt giddy all over and couldn't have been anymore displeased when Lala paused under some shade, calling out to an unsuspecting Hibino. "Hey, Naru-san!"

Hibino flinched, whirling around. "Lala-san." She started walking towards them, finding Akiye. "And Kurogane-san, should you be out of Fourth Division?"

"They needed a break," she said with a smile.

"You should come with us."

"Yeah, ya look like ya have way too much time on yer hands," agreed Akiye. "Plus it wouldn't kill you ta look presentable."

Hibino looked insulted. "Presentable?"

"She's made a point, nobody's ever going to rub against your prickly unshaven legs," Lala said with mocking flare. "So come on! Take it as a whole day of relaxation and if you get in trouble, I'll break your arm and make the reason injury related."

Hibino was taken aback, doubt clouding her expression. "What?"

"I think she's better off with a brew," Akiye replied, taking the lead. "It'll make ya sick enough to make it convincing."

"Can you do that?" asked Hibino incredulously.

"She can barely multiply. What'd you think?" barked Lala, laughing.

"I don't make it. Naoto does. And it has nothing to do with my ability to do math."

"If you start arguing now, you'll pull your spine."

"You can't pull your spine—" Akiye faced them skeptically. "Can you?"

"Don't ask me," Lala replied dismissively. "You're the one going stupid."

"Stupid or not, that's not a valid argument."

"You're not a valid argument."

The look on Hibino's face read that this would be a long, hard day.

.

.

Akiye and Lala argued all the way to the spa until they found peace during the massage therapy. Akiye was too fragile to indulge in one so she went to a soak in warm water and waxing. Lala laughed every time she heard her yelp in surprise.

Hibino kept stealing glances at the surrounding area, skin throbbing, unable to relax under the agile hands of the masseuse. She had a lot of tension in her shoulders and after a lot of coaxing she learned to enjoy the massage than fight against it. She could have died and gone to heaven during the time she spent on the flat table. Perhaps, she had fallen asleep for a short while, but she never noticed until she heard Akiye's voice.

It was near.

"I'm all nice and buttery soft, so you can't complain anymore," Akiye announced.

The masseuses laughed.

"Just get in the sauna, you idiot."

Akiye left. She bid farewell to everyone and sauntered away, voices growing dimmer the farther she went.

Hibino lifted her head, groggy and confused. She had almost forgotten where she was and why she was there.

"Oh good, you're up," said Lala, wrapping a towel around her body as she seated herself. "We can go to the sauna now."

She blinked. "Sauna?"

"Yeah, Akiye's just gone ahead."

Hibino had never tried a sauna before. She nodded, taking the towel from the masseuse and carefully slipped it under her body to avoid exposing herself. She wrapped it around completely, sliding off the table, feeling it fluff along her thighs. She felt incredibly embarrassed.

Stepping into the sauna was like stepping into a different dimension, with wooden walls and lines of white steam blooming from hot charcoal in the center of the room that radiated heat. Her skin turned pink upon contact with the heat and tiny beads of sweat appeared on her brow as soon as the door shut behind them.

Lala climbed onto the highest step, teetering for balance. She pulled away her towel and seated herself over it, crossing her legs, not the least uncomfortable in exposing her nakedness.

Hibino avoided making eye contact or even looking in her direction, even though they were the only ones in the sauna she wouldn't feel confident enough to do the same. She nervously clambered into a nearby seat, spotting Akiye lying on the middle bench opposite of hers, stark naked as well. She could see the pink scars marring her slender physique.

She turned away, feeling awkward over glimpsing at her. The thoughts forming in her mind fed into her insecurities. She wondered if Shuuhei liked her petite body and small waist

"Those are some disgusting scars."

Akiye peeked out of one eye. "Imagine how it felt getting them."

"How did you get them?" Hibino asked uneasily.

"I wish I did. I'd rip 'em a new one."

Lala jumped into the conversation, baiting Akiye into another argument. Hibino shrank into her seat, playing with her fingers unable to jump into any of their talks. She felt uncomfortable being in the same room as Akiye no matter how long it had been since she started seeing Shuuhei or whether she had chosen Renji or not. The fact was that at some point, both lieutenants had loved Akiye. Since her accident, Shuuhei had been right there and she didn't blame him. He still cared so she hated the jealousy. He reassured her that he was worried about her and she smiled, saying she didn't think anything of it. But she was insecure and she couldn't control herself when her imagination started showing her images of the two kissing.

Shuuhei loved Akiye and he didn't need to say it for Hibino to have seen it scrawled on his face. Shuuhei didn't love her and probably wouldn't. She knew, but she wanted to be selfish while it lasted.

"You need to get over the whole lieutenant thing," Lala said, startling her out of those awful thoughts.

"What lieutenant thing?" Akiye mused.

Hibino stayed quiet, looking at her hands.

"Don't be an idiot," cursed Lala. "You know what I mean. You chose Abarai—" She turned her attention away from Akiye and made eye contact with Hibino, "and Hisagi chose you."

"I know who I chose," replied Akiye, folding her hands over her chest.

Lala gave her a pointed look. "Hibino?"

"I've got it already."

"I'm calling a truce between you, permanently."

"What're ya goin' on 'bout? Hibino's my bud."

"We've never been friends," Hibino interjected. "You're rude and incredibly sarcastic."

"I was testing yer love for Hisagi. Ya passed my test."

"I don't want to pass any of your tests!"

"The truce is on, stop shouting!" snapped Lala.

"I didn't shout," piped Akiye. "Can't be much of a shouter with these injuries."

Lala fumed in silence before running out of the sauna to go to the bathroom, leaving them alone in their awkwardness. Hibino stole some glances and curled the fabric of her towel in her palm unable to talk for five whole minutes. She had no place asking questions, but her curiosity was bigger and she wanted to take the truce seriously.

"Can I ask about Lieutenant Abarai?" asked Hibino tentatively.

Akiye shuffled over the bench, pushing her body onto a seat. She slowly turned around to face her, skin glistening and flushed pink. "He's the greatest lover I ever bedded."

Hibino flushed. "That's not what I meant!" she cried. "I wanted to know what made him the better option."

"Why's that matter? You've got Hisagi and that's that."

"I'm curious. That's it."

Akiye looked unconvinced by her response, but went onto speak. "Renji is the better kisser. Y'know what they say, if yer not compatible in the lips yer not compatible between the sheets. Shuuhei isn't terrible, it's just I expected too much—"

"Nobody says that."

"I say that."

Akiye rose to pour water over the charcoal. Steam rose from the black rocks, stretching across the small room. Lala reentered the room, seating herself in a corner where she requested they filled her in all she missed, sensing from the looks on their faces that they had been talking. Akiye accused her of eavesdropping.

"How is kissing technique relevant?" defended Hibino, continuing where they left off. "I think he kisses just fine."

"That's because you've always loved him and yer not going to judge him," Akiye said, stretching her arms over her head with a pained expression.

"But didn't you always love Abarai?"

Akiye returned to her seat. "I had a childish crush on Abarai," she corrected.

"She still drooled over him when I met her," Lala divulged, grinning from ear to ear. "It was disgusting and he scarcely gave her the time of day, she was just a brat."

"I like how Renji kisses," Akiye interrupted, giving Lala a furrowed look.

"But that's not the real reason," Hibino said awkwardly.

Lala looked from one woman to the other, enjoying the exchange in silence. It wasn't every day a truce she made went unbroken.

"Why're ya set on knowing?" asked Akiye suspiciously.

"Well, if we're going to be friends, wouldn't I have to know?" Hibino nodded, confident with her retort. "I would be a horrible friend if he didn't make you happy."

"Fine, ya really wanna know?" Akiye unconsciously swooned to the word "friend." She always had a strange relationship with Hibino and it hadn't been horrible and Renji thought she could do with better friends that Lala.

Akiye hummed, structuring an explanation. "I always wanted to be better for Hisagi. He made me feel like I should be a better person. He made me question my decisions and even my work ethic, but I didn't want to stop being Akiye. I didn't mind being talked about or how not everyone liked me, but he always cared." She paused. "I could always be me around Renji. He just makes me want to stop trying to be normal. I chose him because he knows when I'm lying and sees when I'm sad and knows when I'm awake even though I'm pretending to be asleep and he gets my jokes. Nobody gets my jokes."

The way she smiled was the most beautiful she had ever seen her.

"You have horrible jokes," admitted Hibino, shaking her head.

"And when they are, he tells me. He doesn't care." She lowered her eyes, still smiling. "I suppose this is the way it should have been."

Lala changed the subject and the talks went on until it was decided that Akiye had to return to Fourth Division to sleep.

Hibino left for home, feeling good about the honest conversation.

* * *

Renji visited late at night, returning from a talk with Unohana. He appeared with a smile. "You'll be able to leave soon," he said. "Captain Unohana wants you to be in a familiar setting for the rest of your rehabilitation."

Akiye set her book on the stack. "How long?"

"Until the tests," he answered, kissing her as seated himself. "Think you can stop with this attitude of yours?"

She smiled, sliding back into her pillows and pulled her legs up. "Come sit up here we can laugh at my jokes together."

"I'll sit there if you don't tell any jokes," he proposed, rising.

"What wrong with my jokes?"

Renji sat on the edge of the bed. 'Stick to what you know."

"I should kick ya outta this bed for hurting my feelings," she said, wagging her finger. "I said so many nice things about ya today, don't make me regret it."

"I doubt you'd have anything nice to say."

"I'm your girlfriend!"

"And it's because you're my girlfriend that I doubt it," he remarked. "Toss me a pillow."

"Oh, I'm sorry; I can't spare any for negative people. Tokiwa told me I needed more positivity in my life, so I don't think we're gonna get along well."

"Stop fooling around and hand me one."

Akiye reached for one and tossed it at him. He slid it behind his head and dropped down on the bed with her. "Thanks."

"I went to the spa today with Lala and Hibino."

"I heard. I'm still wondering how she convinced Captain Unohana to let you go." He chuckled. "What can't she do?"

"Sit around without screaming something at ya at least once." Akiye nodded when he looked at her dubiously. "It's true. She shouted across the street at Hibino before. What she said was so embarrassing I don't want to think about repeating it."

Renji laughed. "I can't believe you're friends with her."

"It wasn't exactly by choice," she admitted, then blinked away in confusion. "I was—"

"You don't remember?" he asked tentatively.

Akiye bristled. "It's inappropriate!"

"I hit the nail on the head."

"No, you didn't," she retorted, flustered.

"You were around three feet tall when you met her," he started, stealing a glance at her sulking face. "Back when you scurried behind Captain Kurotsuchi. Does it sound familiar?"

Akiye grabbed her knees, leaning forward. She rested her chin over them. "D'ya have to do this?"

"Do what?"

"I hate that ya know these things sometimes," she replied, tilting her head to the side. She watched him grin. "That doesn't mean I forgot how I met her…or anything else for that matter."

"You're not a good liar. You never have been."

The words twisted inside her.

"Why is it that ya seem to be the only one that knows that?" she said, sounding bitter.

He looked her in the eyes. "Does it matter?"

She wanted to cry because he said those words. She wanted to wail because she was forgetting everything bit by bit and progressively growing dull. She wanted to do it for a lot of things because it seemed to be the only thing she could do in her situation, just moan and complain of the changes.

Akiye shook her head, eyes watering. "No."

Renji seated himself quickly, watching her lip tremble. "Akiye."

"I just need someone like you in my life."

He reached for her, taking her in his arms and held her in a gentle embrace. "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Naoto arrived in the morning with the information and helped her skim through it on a portable monitor to confirm whether or not everything was intact. The device had been damaged from the fall that had bruised her spine, but it was otherwise okay. He left her with breakfast he prepared himself and luck for tomorrow's tests. He wouldn't be able to visit due to a busy schedule but promised to be at her beck and call once he returned home.

Kaito dropped by coincidentally. He and Madarame Ikkaku were sparing again, this time things went a bit too far and they needed immediate medical attention. He showed her the bruises and cuts along his stomach like it was something to be proud of. She wanted to call him stupid, but smiled and laughed instead.

Tokiwa visited nearing afternoon, the clouds outside had clustered as if a storm was settling to roll on by. She talked to her about the day they first met and how difficult it had been for she and Naoto to get through to her and Kaito. Tokiwa laughed when she remembered how she clung to Naoto, skittering along behind him, and how she cried when he decided to entered the Shinōreijutsuin. The stream of foreign memories she spoke of pushed her into the arms of sleep.

She slept straight through Renji's visit. Lieutenant Kotetsu told her when she came by to check on her. She said it with a shy, secret smile as if she saw a unicorn trotting by.

Akiye flipped through her nursery rhymes, wondering what children saw in them but they kept her busy. She went through many emotions throughout the day, all stemming from the anger she felt towards Hotaka for being that catalyst of misfortune as well as what she would do if she embraced retirement. She could strike a new deal with Aizen and somehow leave Soul Society to a place where she could feel normal, though it meant leaving too many people behind.

She shook the thoughts from her mind, hearing the door open. She looked up.

Shuuhei stepped in with a hardened gaze. "We have to talk."

"Y'know, whenever ya say that, someone out there kicks a kitten."

He frowned in disapproval, but took a seat at her bedside, giving her bed an uncomfortable tilt. She slid closer to the wall as he fumbled with his fingertips and placed a finger between the pages of her nursery rhymes to remember her place.

"Captain Unohana suggests if you're referring to past memories you break them down for me and then tell me whatever you need to say," she advised. "I hope she warned you about lying."

Shuuhei's expression darkened. "Yeah, she warned us."

"So, what is it?"

He made himself comfortable in order to sit facing her. The sheer amount of questions lit his face. There were so many he wanted to ask, but there weren't enough hours to do it. "You seem normal," he said, watching her lips twist into a frown. "Are you actually forgetting things?"

Akiye drew her finger from her book and placed it between them, trying to find the right words to explain her medical situation. She rested her palm over the bold title. "Naoto bought this for me four days ago," she started patiently. "At first, he was bringing me the books I have in my personal collection. There are plenty on insect life and aerodynamics, and some on names I can't even pronounce. He told me I used to read them when I was a kid, that I used to beg him to buy them for me and he would use whatever money he had to get them."

She made eye contact with him. He remained attentive.

"Ya should see the gross pictures in the human biology book," she said, suddenly distracted.

Shuuhei blinked. "You would never consider that gross, you've done autopsies before."

"That's what Naoto said," she said, surprised by the similar reaction. She read up on autopsies afterward and couldn't stomach the idea of imagining herself examining a dead body. "Well, let me get back to the point, I've been reading all of the books he brought me, but it all read like gibberish to me. D'ya know how many hard words were in there? I couldn't pronounce half the definitions, let alone understand them."

"…So you're—"

"Yes, I'm getting stupid," she deadpanned. "I don't even get the stories in this stupid little book and they're kid's stories. I'm surprised I can still read."

Shuuhei pulled it out from under her hand. "Should I read these to you?"

"Only if you want to put me to sleep," she said, noticing he left the door open. She turned her full attention to him. "So, you had something to tell me?"

.

.

Hibino Naru bought chocolate truffles deciding to pay Kurogane a proper visit after yesterday's conversation. She always considered her heartless since it looked as though Akiye was only playing with Shuuhei's feelings and when Abarai entered the equation, her opinions spiraled further down the drain. She hated the thoughts running in and out of her head all those times because she knew they stemmed from jealousy. She didn't see what either lieutenant saw in the small, eccentric Kurogane Akiye. She wasn't unbelievably beautiful or the least bit charming, but they genuinely developed feelings.

They had never been friends because Hibino had always been jealous of Akiye (and her introversion), but yesterday, she realized she had no reason to feel that way. Akiye was in a relationship with Renji and she had so many wonderful feelings for him.

She still remembered the way she smiled as she walked down the hallway in the direction Lieutenant Kotetsu pointed to her. She did regret her behavior so far and planned to apologize for it.

Hibino found herself walking in the wrong direction after stepping into the right hall and turned around as soon as she realized the room in the opposite end. She started towards it, surprised by the sound of voices. Shuuhei's and Akiye's.

She approached slowly, unable to stop her curiosity. She hated that she wanted to know what they were talking about.

"…So, you had something to tell me?" asked Akiye curious.

"Yeah."

"Please don't tell me you've kicked a kitten."

Shuuhei laughed. "No. I didn't."

"Then what is it?"

Hibino pressed her back against the wall, holding her breath.

"I said something to you a while back, do you remember?" he started slowly.

"If it was a while back, I don't remember."

Shuuhei's chair creaked noisily. "I found you at the Screaming Lotus," he said lightly. "You were angry at me."

"I was insanely jealous," Akiye corrected. "I just found out you were dating Hibino, which was really quite lovely, but it was done behind my back and I was just angry."

"I thought you weren't angry?"

Akiye's sheets rustled as she shifted in her bed and Hibino felt her heart accelerate.

"I don't remember the rest," said Akiye, defeated. "Sorry. I really don't."

"I said I loved you that night."

Hibino felt tears glisten in her eyes, heart stopping. _No, no, no! This can't be happening!_

"Did you?" asked Akiye softly.

"I did."

"Uhm…you were with Hibino," Akiye told him, disbelieving. "Why…?"

Tears rolled down her cheeks with every silence in between answers. She was waiting for his response desperate to know it would be reasonable and not heartbreaking. She wasn't ready for the latter.

"I'm sorry," Shuuhei apologized. "I made a commitment, I understand and I respect Naru-san, but I—"

"Please don't."

Her voice rolled out an unhappy whisper, but it was nothing like the emotion coiling in Hibino like a poisonous snake.

The silence was long before his chair screeched along the floor. "I won't say it," he replied sadly. "Please don't look at me that way. I won't hurt your feelings by imposing mine, but if you remember, my feelings haven't changed."

Hibino tried running when she heard him approaching, but he was already at the doorway staring at her, wide-eyed. The chocolate truffles fell at her feet with a thud that sounded louder in her ears. She looked at Shuuhei, who stared flabbergasted and guilty only a few feet away, and into the room at Akiye, scrambling out of the bed with her name on her tongue, but it wasn't her voice she heard…

"Naru—"

…It was his.

* * *

**xl note**: Happy Thanksgiving, if you celebrate, if not Happy November 22!

I won't pester you with nonsense because I don't remember writing this chapter. I will, however, point you towards the poll in my profile if you haven't already seen it, in which, out of pure curiosity, I ask you to choose between Shuuhei or Renji or Both. It's hilarious how many people voted for both.

Akiye will be going through some changes in these next few chapters, so don't be startled.

Anyhoot, you have my beta **LULuckyTiger **to thank for this release. She's done a wonderfully speedy job and I'm always thankful.

On the list of others I'm thankful towards, my reviewers **BionicLemonie** and **vrykolakas Princess**.

Thank you for reading! :)


	35. Broken Hearts

**In the last chapter(s)**: The last couple chapters detailed Akiye's experience in Fourth Division recovering from some severe wounds she received from Hotaka, Kaito's biological brother, who wants to know the whereabouts of a deserter named Inokuma Utae. She's supposed to come to terms with the idea that she will no longer be allowed to serve the Gotei 13 due to her mind's deterioration. She had been using her shikai (Suisen) ability Nazo no Meikyu (Enigmatic Labyrinth) in excess and that means consequences. The blackouts were a constant sign of succumbing to them.

Last chapter, Shuuhei re-confessed his feelings for Akiye and Hibino overheard, who's his girlfriend. This chapter follows up to that grand revelation.

* * *

**Chapter XXXV**: Broken Hearts

Hibino Naru was the image of devastation, her features marred by emotion. She disappeared from Akiye's periphery taking with her all the pain she experienced in the few seconds it took for Shuuhei to say his feelings had not changed, heavy footfalls fading down the corridor.

Shuuhei stumbled out of his seat in hot pursuit of his fleeting girlfriend and Akiye forced her heavy body out of bed, unable to fight the guilt gnawing at her. She pattered across the room, leaning into the door frame for a breather, and glimpsed into the scene unfolding before her eyes. She wanted nothing more than to apologize because it felt like the right thing to do even though deep down inside she might not mean it.

Hibino's eyes were large and glassy, giant tears rolled down her face as the lieutenant tried remedying his wrongs.

Despite her broken memory functions, Akiye saw this was irreparable. Hibino had never been happier—this was something she could ascertain through feeling alone—and listening to Shuuhei express his love for another woman shattered her heart and drained the joy from her very being.

"I don't want to talk about it," Hibino hissed, wiping away her tears furiously. "I already knew your feelings for her wouldn't change and I was selfish enough to have accepted your offer knowing it would eventually blow up in my face—and—"

"Naru—"

"Don't," she snapped lowly, aware that if they were any louder someone would appear to escort them out of Fourth Division grounds. "You love her, I get it, but she's with Lieutenant Abarai and she's not shameless enough to date the both of you—not anymore at least."

Hibino shot her a nasty look.

_Was I before?_ Akiye felt her heart drop into her stomach.

"This is over," Hibino announced, drawing a line between them without giving him a chance to sneak a word in. "Feel free to fight to the death for _her_, see if she's worth the trouble."

Another sharp look from Hibino's burning eyes stole the breath from Akiye's lungs—strong, furious, and broken. Hibino turned and took a sharp turn into the next corridor, out of sight.

Shuuhei paced backward, away from the scene as if unable to process everything that had ensued, running both hands through his dark hair. He paused, turning in her direction, smiling bitterly, a sad broken smile that spoke of his miseries for him. He probably never wanted to hurt Hibino, but he had. He hurt her far worse than any flesh wound ever accomplished and healing took time. He felt terrible, worse when he saw Akiye standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Did you hear everything?" he asked softly.

Akiye pitied him, felt her heart clench and the humor leave her body. She stood cold. "Not everything," she lied, surprised to hear the hesitation in her voice. "What she said was right…wasn't it?"

She didn't need to divulge, he understood. He stepped forward tentatively, grave, shaking his head. "No, you were great."

She found her smile to match his. "I know yer lying."

"I'll visit again some other time."

Shuuhei turned away from her, ready to go, but her hand shot out to take him by the wrist. She opened her mouth to say something when Naoto and Kaito appeared in hallway, both looking as if they were about to burst.

"Oh, hi, we need to talk," greeted Naoto. "Should we step inside?"

He gestured them both into the room while Kaito shot suspicious looks over his shoulder. When he spotted a nurse walking past the hallway stall at the sight of all four of them, he glared at her and startled she went on her merry way.

"I take it we're in trouble?" asked Akiye, ushered inside still holding Shuuhei by the wrist.

"Nah," eased Kaito sarcastically, sliding the door shut behind him after a last glimpse outside. "It's an award we're gettin' for the trouble." He spotted the lieutenant. "Hey, you can keep a secret, right?"

"We're not exchanging secrets, we're talking," Naoto corrected, then turned to Akiye. "We need to talk." He guided her to bed, helping her on the mattress while leaning forward to whisper in her ear. "Play along."

Akiye nodded, looking past her oldest brother to Kaito and Shuuhei discussing secrets and their ability to keep them.

"Naoto can't keep a secret to save his life," admitted Kaito. "You wouldn't need to put him a gunpoint to get him to spill the goods."

"I can keep a secret if I want," Naoto defended.

"It's gossip he can't help but spread," added Akiye, earning a laugh from the rest of the room. "It's his ultimate weakness."

"How did I end up being the center of this conversation?"

"Because yer prolly here to spread more gossip," Akiye answered, grinning. "So what'd ya hear through the grapevine this time?"

Naoto pulled the nearest chair and took a seat. "They found that missing officer from your division," he said leisurely. "This morning. Everyone in Second Division is talking about it."

Akiye's stomach twisted painfully. "Someone was missing?"

"One of the scientists working with Akon," Shuuhei clarified. "He went missing around the same time you did. There has been speculation that whoever hurt you must have gotten their hands on him as well. They're not certain who it was that attacked you."

"At some point, the squad investigating thought he might have been the one to attack you, but there was no way in confirming with your amnesia," finished Naoto. "Well, until they found him dead."

She didn't ask for confirmation, not because Shuuhei was present—she didn't care if he was—but because she understood that sometime during that blackout she must have killed the man. She wasn't completely amnesiac, she remembered what she'd been doing before the last blackout and how it had to do with some agreement she made with Captain Aizen to preserve her family's dark secret. The random deaths going on in Soul Society certainly did not commit themselves and she had a perfectly noble reason to order them done, though nobody would see past the obvious act of revenge and inhumanity.

Akiye pulled a pillow into her arms and leaned into it, flinching when a sharp pain rippled across her chest. "Do they know anything?"

"Just that someone hated him enough to stab him in the face," Kaito commented with a shrug. He received a round of concerned looks, though he didn't understand that most people wouldn't find his tone appropriate for the conversation. Kaito was Kaito and he was oblivious to that sort of thing. "The autopsy is being already underway. I think Lieutenant Kurotsuchi is in charge since yer gone."

She nodded. "I hope they find a culprit."

Shuuhei stepped away from the half circle they had all formed around her bed. "I should probably get going."

She wanted to stop him a second time, but there were bigger things in need of discussion than whatever threatened to overpower her if she reached out for his hand again. She shook the thoughts from her head, bade farewell to the lieutenant casually as though she hadn't just seen his girlfriend dump him and stared from one brother to the next until the door slid shut.

She counted until Shuuhei's footsteps disappeared, a moment in which everyone in the room let the quiet seep into their bodies.

Immediately, Naoto and Kaito swarmed her. She slid closer to the opposite corner as the oldest climbed into a seat next to her and Kaito jumped onto the foot of the mattress. Both started talking at once, every phrase went straight over her head as she found it difficult to concentrate on what either one was saying.

"Slow down," she cut in. "One at a time."

"The body had residual reiryoku from the blade," Naoto started, staying strong. "You have at least twenty-four hours before that autopsy outs you as a murderer."

Akiye swallowed the panic down. There was no sense in beating herself over something she had absolutely no control over. She needed to think.

"I have to use _Nazo no Meikyū_ again," she said immediately, the first idea to blink into her mind. The move would be risky. She wouldn't scrape by the aftereffects of her Suisen's abilities like she did this time, it was possible she was potentially giving up the rest of her memories to clean her name. At the reluctant expressions on her brothers' faces, she went on to explain. "Residual reiryoku is the first thing they check; it will be less than twenty-four hours before the results point to me. _Nazo no Meikyū _is our—_my _only choice."

"The hell it is," Kaito blurted, angry. "That's the last thing we consider. We do everything before ya even go near that sword of yers. In fact, I'll tell ya now, I'm confiscating it, it's coming home with me, got it?"

"Don't be so dramatic," she chastised.

"No, Akiye, I agree with Kaito," said Naoto, the voice of reason. He gave her a look that brooked no arguments and she answered it with a roll of her eyes. "You won't be using _Nazo no Meikyū _unless we _need _it. Just think of what it already took from you. You won't have anything left."

Akiye lowered her eyes and hugged the pillow closer. Naoto's hand fell on her shoulder and gave a light squeeze. She didn't have enough fire in her to argue his reasoning. He made a valid point. She was in the middle of a progressive decline and the constant gnaw of helplessness left her with an unpleasant bitterness. She lost the ability to enjoy the things she used to do, most because her level of comprehension decreased and her sensibilities increased, a reversal of roles in her brainwork. But at the same time, she realized if she used _Nazo no Meikyū _one final time, it wouldn't affect her as strongly as her previous blackout had because she wouldn't remember anything. Things she considered important wouldn't exist anymore, her mind would be a clean slate.

It was a selfish thought because Tokiwa, Kaito, and Naoto were in her life, as distraught by her deteriorating condition as much as she was. It wouldn't affect her to forget, but how would any of them feel if she didn't remember what they meant to her?

"We have time," said Kaito, drawing their attention. "Not enough, but we have it. We can think of something before shit gets complicated."

She nodded. "Okay, _Nazo no Meikyū _will be the last resort," she said, facing her brothers. "Even if we run out of time, I doubt Soul Society could dish a headier sentence than my dumbing down due to zanpakutō complications." She gave each a firm look. "Nobody takes the blame for me, got it? I get the whole protective instinct you've got goin' on, but I'm not a kid, ya don't need ta apologize for none of my mistakes. This I take for myself."

Both gave reluctant nods she had trouble believing.

"We still have Hotaka to deal with, I doubt he's as dead as I want him to be," Naoto started seriously. "He is under the impression that you and Kaito are his property."

Kaito tensed at the mere mention of his name. "Figures he'd be hard to kill."

"Assholes like Hotaka are always hard to kill," Akiye added.

"He's looking for Inokuma Utae, Akiye," said Naoto. "Why is he looking for that woman? And why does he think you found a way to sneak her out of Soul Society?"

"Because I did," she answered truthfully, trying to call the memory of that elegantly robed woman back into her head. "I found an area where a shinigami could open a Senkaimon without it being reported to Twelfth Division. Some scientists were investigating, it being an anomaly and all, but in the end they could do nothing about it. Shinigami use the main gate to go in and out of Soul Society so it wasn't on the top of anyone's Things-to-Fix list. I pointed Inokuma Utae in the right direction and by sheer coincidence I met Hotaka two days later."

Kaito arched an eyebrow. "Sheer coincidence?"

"I hope you noted the heavy sarcasm."

"Noted."

Akiye turned to Naoto, who sat gaping. "Is something wrong?"

"Why didn't I think about it before?" he berated himself, shaking his head.

"You plan to explain?" Kaito demanded.

"Inokuma Utae. She is the perfect answer to our problem."

Akiye looked dumbfounded. "In what way? She's lost somewhere in the Human World set on remaining that way."

"Do what Inokuma Utae did. Leave." Naoto took in their exasperated expressions. "Just listen to me—"

"Nao, that makes her look guilty."

"I understand, but—"

"I have a perfectly good life in Soul Society, despite the early retirement." She grumbled at the end.

"It can be our desperate measure," Naoto decided. "If our time runs out before we come up with some genius plan to avoid this blackout mess, you take a one-way ticket to the Human World, find Inokuma Utae and rub it in her face that she owes you a favor. She's been practically invisible since she entered the Human World."

"Or practically dead," Kaito interrupted. "That's a good reason for radio silence."

"We're not arguing about this. She'll go if she has to and I don't remember Inokuma Utae being so terrible she would turn down a girl in need," Naoto continued. "That being said, she could help with your problem." He left his seat on the bed and tapped Kaito on the shoulder to get him up as well. "We're going, but you sit tight. We'll keep you posted."

Naoto and Kaito left as quickly as they arrived, not forgetting to confiscate her zanpakutō as promised, and Akiye sat in her cold, empty bed wondering if they could come up with a genius plan in time to avoid exposure.

* * *

**xl**: The poll I posted about the end pairing was really amusing. I think there were more votes for Akiye choosing both than Shuuhei or Renji. Gave me a laugh. I'll be re-posting the poll later. Speaking of polls -

_**Make sure to check out the poll running in my profile page because it might just result in faster updates! It's the reader's choice what gets updated every**** week!**_

And finally, much appreciation to my beta **LULuckyTiger** for perusing this chapter. :)

Also, I wanted to explain Nazo no Meikyu in some detail because I never talk about it and the last time I explained it was months ago through one of the last couple chapters. Anyhow, it's a base move where Akiye can create a sphere in which she can use other (specific) abilities from her zanpakuto that can extract and replace memories. The thing is the memories she replaces within other people's heads have to be one of her own (basically something told in her perspective), which I probably never explained in the series, and it is the reason why she has fewer memories each time. The last time she used the ability it hit a reset button on her mind so she couldn't keep any memories as a consequence for the frequent use. Blackouts are usually a memory she gave up, so she won't remember anything. Sometimes she doesn't choose what goes.

**Thank you for reading!**

P.S. - Question, since the story is nearing its end, I've been thinking of either elongating it or creating a sequel involving the idea of an amnesiac Akiye and Inokuma Utae. (Of course, the sequel will be devoid of the triangle because she would have already picked one of the two lieutenants at the end of the series.)  
So my question is, would you be interested in that sort of sequel? Or should I just finish the series as planned without elongating it?


	36. And the Silver Lining

**Chapter XXXVI**: And the Silver Lining

Akiye took the time to rest her body. The stress made her ache and truthfully, the only plan she had was shot down. She didn't have a better idea, couldn't think of one because she kept going back to Hibino's outburst in the hallway. Hibino painted a colorful picture of events Akiye couldn't remember and Shuuhei loved her. The Hisagi Shuuhei loved her.

She sucked in a breath, heart skipping a beat.

She wondered if she had been terrible enough to date Shuuhei and Renji simultaneously before the accident. More importantly, had she done it? She batted the thoughts away. She needed a plan, not anything else.

Not nearly an hour had passed when Renji dropped by for a visit.

Akiye hugged him with what felt like a guilty conscious for having spent the greater portion of her alone time thinking about another man's confession, appreciating he had the courage to say it out loud, and reminding herself she had Renji. Though her mind refused to function when it should, it plagued her with extra thoughts of Shuuhei in the presence of her own boyfriend and every feeling or emotion synonymous with awkward joining it.

She missed Renji. She liked to focus on that because she wasn't wishy-washy enough to start an internal debate on whether Shuuhei's unwarranted love confession made a difference to the cluster of hidden emotions near her heart or if her affection for Renji trumped them all. She went with the latter.

Renji stared at her long and hard before speaking, eyebrows creased and with temperament measured. "Something up?"

"Other than the roof, sky and the birds, nothing," she answered, dripping unintentional sarcasm that felt surprisingly pleasant on her tongue.

"You sound more like yourself, something good must have happened," he said, taking a seat at her bedside. "What have you been up to?"

Her mood soured at his assumption. Why did something good have to happen for her to sound like herself? Was she always this acerbic? Even in her head?

"Why's it gotta be something good?" she asked, fighting a frown.

Was Hisagi Shuuhei's confession a good thing? Or was it the fact that his girlfriend witnessed it happening? How did any of that read as good? Shuuhei in her room alone spelled disaster, add Hibino and it's already become a crime.

"It's the first sarcastic thing you've said in a bit," he confessed. "I counted it as one of the lost traits."

She bristled. It sounded like he preferred the sarcasm to stay lost. "I don't get it," she started snappishly. "Was I really that bad before the accident? Everyone seems to be implying it and I'm looking for an answer."

"Who said?"

"Hibino accused me of fooling around with you and Lieutenant Hisagi at the same time." The almost indifferent expression on his face infuriated her because he didn't have to say that he agreed since it was written all over his face. "Did I?"

"Well, no, not exactly. You were—it's hard to tell what you were thinking. You did things for entertainment's sake because one day you were with Hisagi, the next you accepted to go on a date with me and you're shoving him into Hibino's arms, but you got angry at him being attentive to her as well." Renji shook his head. "I'm not the best person to ask this. I don't know. You weren't exactly an open book and I'm not psychic."

She stopped herself from saying something insulting, but she did sulk with the rest of her muddled thoughts. She didn't say much to contribute to any follow-up conversations Renji tried to start because whatever responses she could have said came with so much sarcastic bite, she thought it best to stay quiet instead. There were so many things in need of consideration than what she used to be like in the past, but then again…she knew not to say she helped kill a bunch of shinigami aloud to Renji. She felt no remorse for that and maybe that was the biggest clue she had of herself. Of course, she hadn't forgotten everything.

Captain Unohana entered the room when Renji opted to leave after unsuccessfully reaching her. He figured he did something wrong, voiced it, and decided she needed time to think it through herself. She stepped out of the way to let the lieutenant pass. She waited for his footsteps to vanish down the hallway before she slid the door shut and approached Akiye's bedside.

"How are you feeling?"

"Apart from confused? Peachy."

The Fourth Division's captain smiled. "Well, something good must have happened," she commented, "but the confusion is to be expected. How much are you remembering?"

"Nothing."

"Even with explanations?"

"Go in through one ear and out the other, really," answered Akiye with a lax gesture of her hand. "The explanations don't call any memories. It's pretty foggy up there."

"That's quite unfortunate," the captain lamented. "You've been under observation for nearly a week. I had reason to suspect the regression would come to an eventual halt—the damage you sustained causes spots in the memory, the worst you may experience are blackouts, but it should have stopped."

Akiye opened her mouth then closed it.

"There is no easy way of saying this," continued Captain Unohana. "I believe that your condition will continue to worsen. It is probably that you will be required to lose all your current memories before you finally start picking up new ones. One of these days, you might wake up and know nothing about yourself or the people around you and I don't have the ability to stop it."

Now seemed like the perfect time to say something obnoxious except she didn't have a snappy comment in line. She couldn't even think one up on the spot, so she said the first thing that emerged from the fog in her mind.

"Well, that sucks," she murmured, looking down. "What about the other decline?"

"Temporary. That part of your regression seems to have stemmed from a bit of stress that impaired your ability to retain intellectual skill, as neither your linguistic and social skills were affected, and after the last tests you're getting better. Although, it doesn't help that you're reading children's book if you're used to these." The captain tapped the top of a stack Naoto brought from her personal library. "No more handicaps."

Akiye nodded. That was the sort of news she wanted to hear from the start.

"Hm," started Captain Unohana. "There is something else, of course."

"You should always start with the good news, captain."

"Captain Kurotsuchi has sparked an interest in your case and believes he could be able to help you."

"Not even with a ten-foot pole," she said instantly.

"You should continue resting, Kurogane-san."

Captain Unohana turned to leave.

"Captain Unohana."

The captain turned with a questioning look.

"Do I need to stay here any longer?"

"Only until your physical wounds are healed."

"Thank you."

Once alone, her sentiments for the situation unfurled and consumed her. The room blinded with its light, the bulbs above her head, the sunshine streaming from the open windows, but she saw nothing. Only darkness.

It didn't matter if she avoided _Nazo no Meikyū _because she would inevitably be losing everything in her noggin.

Akiye lifted her eyes to the nearest window. Well, if she left the plotting to her brothers, nothing would ever get done and she had the perfect one cooking, one in dire need of a distraction.

* * *

**Beta**: LULuckyTiger

**xl**: My beta completed this a while ago, but I held on updating because I wanted to post this and the following chapter together. I reconsidered because this is a direct continuation with the last chapter, so if you remember not what you have read, refer to the previous chapter summary, and will still give you the double update for the next time. I apologize for the long wait and appreciate the reviews (from the **guest **reviewer and **Scarlotte O'Hara**), favorites and alerts I have received in my absence.

Thank you very much for reading! I plan to finish the rest of this series this month (as it didn't work out in June or July), so that I can update it quickly.


End file.
